Moments Of Pleasure
by ThewriterformerlyknownasDeck
Summary: An elderly Christian and Ana realise money's no use when they're dead so decide to travel the world with their friends, visiting their kids on the way! In each chapter they recall key moments of raising three kids, reminding themselves of the trials and tribulations life throws. *After the HEA* *No-cheating* *Elderly Ana & CG* *flashbacks to parenthood*
1. Chapter 1

_Originally this was posted by myself under another name but, since the pseudonym was discovered by people in Real Life, I've chosen to remove and repost this story under a new name. The characterisations of the security guards are similar to those I used for Hunted, my other story, because I'm lazy- Grumpy Jason, Joker Luke, Sensible Reynolds and Adorable Ryan and all their partners; Danni, Craig and Nora. I really am lazy so forgive me haha._

 _In hindsight reposting means I can do an appropriate list of warnings to this story;_

 _Warning; contains elements of loneliness in the elderly, usual ailments of ageing; poor eyesight, lack of hair, getting a little tubby; alcoholism -sadly a growing trend in the elderly population-, grief, discussion about the loss of old friends, not seeing children as often as they'd like because of geography..._

 _But also a list of happy feels; taking back their independence, travelling the world together one last time, usual Grey mayhem, multiple flashbacks to family life from Christian and Ana's POVs, the joys of raising three little headstrong Christians, poor Christian never getting a bone, tormenting their father with countless pranks._

 _I'll take any suggestions for possible flashbacks; most of them I'm basing on exaggerations of true accounts because I think everyone's family has some funny moments!_

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Moments of Pleasure_**

 **Chapter One.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Grey Mansion,**

 **Grey Estate,**

 **Seattle,**

"I'm home," Christian called, walking in through the back door and pulling off his summer cap. He ran his hands through his silvery white hair and flattened down a few of the tearaway strands who defiantly refused to sit correctly, "Taylor says he might come round for dinner tonight if he's feeling up to it."

"I'm just cleaning the rug," Ana called out in her soft tones, coming out from the living room carrying their little carpet steamer, "I'm determined to get rid of that stain."

 _Was she for real?_

"The stain," Christian repeated with a shake of his head. He looked back over at her and laughed in amusement.

In her old age she'd shrunk which suited Christian perfectly; he too wasn't standing up as straight as he once had when they first met. Her hair was grey and was now thinning badly at the front no thanks to her menopause decades ago. She had been incredibly paranoid about it for so long but her new hairdresser was parting it in a way which covered up the worst of it and Christian had noticed she'd a slight extra bounce in her step and was more forthcoming about leaving the Estate to see their grandchildren.

Wearing a pale blue cashmere turtle neck and a pair of long khaki trousers, she was every bit as beautiful as the first day they'd met.

Yes, she was sagging in all the places she was once perky in.

Yes, she couldn't hear a thing without her hearing aid.

Yes she was more wrinkled in her face and neck.

Yes, she had to draw on her eyebrows now since the menopause.

Yes, she struggled with incontinence and wore some incredibly unflattening underwear.

But, yes, she was his Ana and he loved her the more they aged together; enjoying their final years as friends, parents, grandparents and great grandparents.

Plus who was he kidding? Christian couldn't remember the last time he'd seen his penis, let alone his toes. His eyesight was growing questionable too and he was finding that driving was becoming trickier and more dangerous. Soon he'd have to give up but that notion terrified him because losing his beloved cars felt like handing over his last shred of complete independence. He'd horrific problems with his digestive systems too, his doctor having diagnosed him with Gastroesophageal reflux disease two years ago after what felt like a lifetime of painful heartburn and nausea.

Yes, Christian most certainly had aged just as much as Ana had. Neither of them were spring chickens but they were happy and they had each other which was incredibly important they'd come to realise over the last few months.

They had friends and busied themselves with clubs and activities and of course they tried to play as active a role in their family as possible. Ana enjoyed book club and had recently been going to Bridge club with Kate and Elliot. Christian walked into the city every morning for the newspapers, sometimes with their dog, sometimes with Taylor but often alone and at his own pace with his iPod.

"Ana, it's been thirty years at least. Do you really think that stain is coming out?" Christian asked his wife.

"…I have a plan," Ana said and then she scowled when Christian laughed at her, "Well I do! I saw this new soap on the shopping channel!"

"Ana, we're billionaires! We could have bought another rug thirty years ago!" Christian smiled, "Anyway, I think the stain is character building."

"You think it's character building?" Ana huffed, waving some cleaning product in his direction, "It's a constant reminder of how stupid our son is."

"Was," Christian corrected her, smiling softly as he thought about Teddy, their little scientist. How that horny, lazy sod managed to get where he was now really amazed Christian.

Even to this day, Christian believed Teddy only pretended to be a Scientist. He worked for Oculus, designing systems or something or other.

A software engineer, he thought.

Maybe.

Oh damn, it was all too complex for Christian to comprehend. All he really knew was that Ted still lived in Washington State with his third wife Patricia, who was pregnant with his first baby to her. Ted had four other children, and a grandchild himself; Christian and Ana's first Great-grandson.

"How stupid out son was, Ana," Christian laughed, walking through to see the latest gadget Ana had bought in her mission to remove The Stain which had become a hallmark of their family living room, "Was…"

…

 **Almost three decades earlier,**

 **Grey mansion,**

 **Grey Estate,**

 **Seattle**

...

"Okay, Teddy," Ana said firmly, looking at her hairy faced teenaged boy. He thought the facial hair made him look grown up and more mature…Ana, Christian, Gail, Taylor, Ryan and Luke all thought he looked as though he had a guinea pig glued to his face, "We're going to Escala after the theatre tonight. Please, behave."

"Mom, I'm sixteen; I'm not going to go mad," Teddy huffed, rolling his eyes, "Darren, Frankie and Jamie are going to come round and we'll order pizza. You can trust me. Heck, Maxwell's upstairs."

"Maxwell is staying with Grandpa Carrick," Ana explained, shaking her head as she thought about her youngest son. She couldn't help but laugh that Teddy had assumed she would leave Max alone under Teddy's protection for the evening, "Phoebe is at her friend Claire's house."

Christian had won four tickets to The Book Of Mormon Tour and so he and Ana were going out with Taylor and Gail for dinner and cocktails before the show. Both she and Gail were excited for a night off, Christian was looking forward to seeing the show and Taylor was Taylor; as impartial as ever.

"Just don't muck this up, Teddy," Ana begged, "Luke is on call and Ryan will be in the security room. I'm being serious; I'm trusting you. No parties. Do not raid the alcohol cupboard."

"I promise," Teddy smiled, "I'll behave."

"Fine," Ana sighed, "I love you."

They both looked up when Gail came in, dressed in a beautiful little purple party dress and killer black suede heels with matching clutch. Behind her, being dragged by the hand, was a grumpy looking Jason, wearing jeans and a tucked in shirt with tan belt and brogues.

"Excited, Jason?" Ana teased, offering them both a drink of wine.

Jason pulled a face and looked at his beautiful wife then rolled his eyes, "Of course. Musical theatre is my favourite past time."

"Reynolds and Craig loved this play. They flew out to New York to watch it for their anniversary," Gail reminded him, rubbing his chest before she sipped her wine.

"Great," Jason mumbled, forcing a smile, "If the gay boys liked it, I'll love it."

"Hey, watch your language, Sailor," Gail quipped.

"Sorry, Little Woman."

Ana and Teddy shared a look and laughed silently with each other; Taylor was in charge of former SEALs, Rangers, Marines, CIA agents and FBI operatives but Gail was the real boss in their relationship which always amused the Greys. But the Little Woman could be scary when pushed and she had her husband's cunning for sure too. One time, she managed to catch Teddy, Luke, Reynolds and Christian all sneaking Phoebe's birthday cupcakes from the fridge by putting shaving cream instead of butter icing on the top of distractor cakes, the real ones in her own fridge. Ana had found Christian coughing and spluttering with a soapy mouth in the kitchen on night and still to this day it was one of Ana's favourite photos.

"You look stunning by the way, Ana," Gail complimented, eyes on Ana now, "I love your hair. It's so different and fresh!"

"Thanks, Gail," Ana smiled, fluffing up her thick curls. She'd had it coloured earlier in the day to cover the few greys she was getting and to give it a lovely caramel tinge which added dimension to the dark brown base colour. It was a little different but Christian approved and had shown his approval by spending the rest of the day attempting to mess it up in the bedroom. "It's just something a little different."

"Well it looks lovely," Gail nodded, then looked up at the big bear beside her, "Doesn't it, Jason?"

Everyone looked up at the stoic CPO then who nodded and finished his glass of wine, turning to alcohol to no doubt get through the evening. He was a man's man so cocktail bars and musical productions were incredibly out of his comfort zone. He loved classical music, Ana knew that for a fact, but theatre was perhaps a little too camp for the man.

"Really, Jason? You drank that far too fast," Gail scoffed, shaking her head at her husband, "Maybe cool it down? You need to eat something before you start drinking. You know how you get."

"I'll have dinner," Jason shrugged.

Teddy laughed at Taylor then, "Do you really hate musical theatre that much?"

"He thinks its for gay men only," Gail said and rolled her eyes, "He can be so callous and uncultured at times."

"I never said that; I said there was a high correlation between males who enjoy musical theatre and males who enjoy Sodom-"

"Wow!" Christian suddenly called as he walked into the kitchen, smiling widely at both Ana and Gail, "See Teddy, this is what you want to find in a girlfriend; someone who gets more radiant with each passing day. Gail, Ana, you both look divine, don't they, Jason?"

Jason looked over as he poured his second glass, smiled and then nodded silently again before checking his watch.

"Are we ready, Mr Grey?" Ana smiled, kissing Christian lightly since they had guests. Later tonight, however, Ana was adamant she'd eat her husband alive. Dressed in a charcoal blazer, dark denim jeans and a crisp shirt and tie, Christian looked to die for. Delicious. Utterly delicious.

"Of course, baby," Christian nodded, eyeing Jason's empty second glass of wine and raising an eyebrow elegantly, "I'll drive then, shall I?"

"Yup," Jason nodded, as he took both his and Gail's to the sink before following Christian outside, carrying Gail's clutch and jacket for her. Gail smiled then, kissing Teddy 'goodnight' before heading out after her husband.

"Have a good night, mom," Teddy said and Ana could see him smirking which was terrifying. Truly, Teddy was his father's son; when he was up to something, he smirked; it was his tell whenever Grace and Carrick drank too much whisky and got the whole family playing poker.

"I mean it you; behave. We'll be back by midnight," Ana said firmly, "Luke's on call and Ryan is in the security office. The slightest hint of a party and your father and I will be back faster than a rash."

"A rash?" Teddy laughed, "Mom, you're overthinking this. Honestly; I'm going to behave. I'll just have the guys over, watch a movie and order pizza. I will behave."

"Good," ana smiled, kissing him enough on the cheek to leave a massive lip print directly above Gail's, "I love you. Be good."

.

 **A few hours later…**

 **18:34,**

 **Freddie's Bar & Grill,**

 **University district,**

 **Seattle,**

 **Washington State.**

.

"This steak is honestly to die for," Christian grinned at Ana, putting his fork down so that he could pick up his third brandy.

His third in the space of thirty minutes, that was.

He, like Jason, was looking a little read in the face with his tie looser and his sleeves rolled up. He wasn't slurring his words but he was definitely looking a little buzzed and his mood was incredibly giggly and bubbly. It was a nice contrast to her usual Fifty.

"The ribs are fantastic," Jason agreed, although he'd been picking at the food in reality having filled himself up on bread and alcohol. This was honestly a recipe for disaster. "Best bit of meat I've had in my mouth in a long time."

"Sawyer will be so disappointed to hear that," Christian quipped, mimicking a blow job which shocked Ana; her husband was never so blatantly crude. Drunk Christian could get a little playful and childish but having Drunk Taylor at the dinner table too only intensified things.

Gail laughed hard at Christian and Ana did chuckle too, Jason putting down his own cocktail and glaring.

"Hey! Leave Luke outta this," Jason slurred, Gail rolling her eyes in exasperation, "He's…he's-"

"A passionate lover?" Christian answered for him, Ana rolling her eyes this time.

Both she and Gail had been excited for weeks about the show and night out but the boys had already drank a lot and the show didn't start till seven, "Christian, behave."

"I am behaving," Christian smiled, leaning over and picking up a piece of rib from Jason's plate as a tester, "I'm just having fun."

"Well save some fun for the Theatre," Ana said firmly, kissing him gently then looking at Jason, "Same for you too, Mr Taylor. I mean it boys. Gail and I have been excited to go see this production since we got the tickets."

"Me too," Jason said then burst out laughing just as the waitress came over with the desserts menu, "Mmm, Gail they have Tiramisu,"

"Yes, lets give you more alcohol," Gail commented as their empty plates were taken away.

"Do you not want to share one with me?" Jason frowned and Ana saw Gail's expression soften as she smiled at her husband and nodded, taking his hand.

"Christian, do you want to share a sticky toffee pudding with me?" Ana asked hopefully, wanting to enjoy a little romantic moment with her own husband.

Of course, Christian snorted and shook his head, "Excuse me? No. I'm getting my own Sticky Toffee Pudding. If you want one, you get one but I'm not sharing mine. Taylor, want a tequila shot?"

"Sure, Sir."

"Christian!" Ana scoffed, "Why are you drinking so much?"

The men looked at each other then and began to laugh and nod, Gail looking just as perplexed as Ana felt. They both clearly knew something and weren't letting on to their wives which was infuriating. Particularly when they continued to smirk and laugh smugly.

"Taylor and I are celebrating," Christian explained, picking up the bottle of wine at the table and topping up his glass, "We're celebrating big time."

"Too right," Jason nodded, the waitress coming over to the table once more, "Can we get a bottle of prosecco?"

"Of course sir, which would you like?" the waitress asked.

"It depends who's paying for dinner," Taylor laughed, looking at Christian then, "You or me? Just kidding. Dinner's on me tonight," he then stared back at the waitress, "Can we get one Tiramisu with two forks and two stick toffee puddings. A bottle of your best prosecco for the table, one Bombay and lemon, a Cosmo for my gorgeous wife," he smiled, kissing Gail lightly before looking at Ana's drink, "What do you want, Ana?"

"I'll just have another wine, please Taylor," Ana said, looking at Christian curiously.

"Okay, another wine then for the pretty lady and I'll have a double whisky," Jason concluded, handing over the menus, "Thank you."

"Okay, Jason, what's going on?" Gail frowned, "What are you celebrating?"

"A lot," Jason chuckled, shaking his head.

"GEH won eco company of the year," Christian grinned, "That's number one."

"You know that little program we've been doing between us for the Veteran centre?" Taylor added, "Well we won Government funding and are now building a state of the art rehabilitation centre. That's the second reason."

"The Darfur project is trebling its aid efforts," Christian smiled, "Third reason."

"Forth reason; we're at dinner with two beautiful ladies," Taylor said so sweetly, wrapping his arm around Gail's shoulders.

"Fifth reason; Jason's paying for dinner," Christian laughed, sitting up with the waitress brought over their desserts and drinks.

"Christian, that's fantastic!" Ana beamed, kissing him deeply, "I'm so proud of you! Both of you!"

Christian was nothing without Taylor and Taylor was nothing without Christian. Although their professional dynamic was Boss/employee, the reality was the two were partners. Every decision Christian had made with the company, Taylor was stood beside him. Taylor's knowledge had proven invaluable when it came to work in the Middle East of late and in return, Christian had helped Taylor and Sawyer expand their charity for Veterans by providing them a hall at first to hold their weekly support groups, but also helping them really get it up and going.

Seeing both men grinning like they were had Ana's eyes watering, Gail's too. They were both immensely proud of their men.

"Well, Gail and I can always go to Broadway to see this play," Ana mused, sipping her wine, "Why don't we celebrate properly?"

"Are you sure?" Christian asked, "You were both so excited earlier."

"We can see it another time," Gail agreed, looking up at her husband with a look of complete adoration, "Lets celebrate."

.

 **21:55,**

 **Grey mansion,**

 **Grey Estate,**

 **Seattle**

.

Jason was slouched over Christian, being dragged out of the taxi, "I don't feel so good," he whined.

"You drank a bottle of prosecco to yourself," Gail slurred, carrying her heels in one hand and her clutch in the other, "And you barely ate your ribs."

"Gail," Jason mumbled, "My tummy hurts."

"Jason Taylor," Ana hiccupped, following Christian as he weaved up the pathway with Jason, "did you just say that? Tha's…tha's ador-dable. Adorpable. Adorable."

"I can't believe we're home before ten," Christian said, digging the keys out of his pockets, "I'm about to piss myself. Here, take the deadweight." He slurred, practically chucking Taylor at Ana and Gail to steady as he fiddled with the door, "Fuck fuck fuck it's gonna be a photo finish," Christian growled finally getting the door and running in.

"I don't feel too good," Taylor pipped up again, "Where's Ryan?"

"Probably in the security office," Gail said, "He's probabl-"

" ** _DAD!"_**

Ana jumped and looked at Gail, "What was that?"

"That sounded like Ted," Gail said worriedly, "What on earth."

"I'll go in first," Taylor slurred, taking a step forward and then two backwards as he lost balance.

" ** _Teddy what the hell are you doing!"_**

Ana couldn't wait for their drunk bodyguard, running past Taylor and darting into the living room, "Christian, what's going on-Teddy where are your clothes?!"

There were somethings no mother should ever see.

This was most definitely one of them.

Teddy was stood utterly naked, clutching one of their bespoke cushions to his manhood with a panicked look in his eyes. His hairy chest was smothered in bright red lipstick prints and lovebites, which grossed Ana out completely; who the fuck had been kissing her baby?!

The Who in question, Ana noticed seconds later, was on the ground, hidden under Christian and Ana's fluffy bed throw by the burning fireplace. She was a young woman, exceptionally beautiful with a real vixen appearance.

However, 'You Woman' was most definitely the correct term.

She must have been a good few years older than Ana's fuzzy faced son.

 _Was that a condom on the floor?!_

"Mr Grey, what is going on?" the young woman asked, supporting a very Russian accent. Instead of looking up at Christian, however, she looked directly at Teddy. She sat up and the throw slipped past her chest, giving the room a full view of a pair of very tanned, very voluptuous, man-made breasts. Even Ana was hypnotised by those nipples, Gail staring too as well as Christian.

"Astrid, cover your tits," Teddy said, clutching that pillow for dear life.

"Theodore, language," Ana instinctively scoffed.

"Theodore?" the woman, Astrid repeated, glaring at Teddy in outrage, "You are not _The Christian Grey_?"

"I'm _The Christian Grey_ ," Christian said, Gail slapping the back of Christian's head for Ana when the man continued to stare at Astrid's breasts. He pulled himself together, free of the trance, and glared at their son, "Teddy what's going on?"

"Holy tit. I mean Holy shit," Jason suddenly declared, having finally managed to drag his drunken body through the house to the living room to join the chaos, "Big tits too. Where's Luke? He's gotta…gotta see this."

"Jason!" Gail snapped in outrage, "You pervert. She's about the same age as Sophie!"

"Teddy what is going on?" Ana demanded, "What the hell is going on? Who is that and why is there a condom on the floor? You're sixteen!"

Astrid choked, "You are only sixteen? How did you get to drive the sports car earlier?"

"You took one of my cars?!" Christian shouted furiously now, getting with the program.

"The security let you drive away with a sports car?" Jason also roared, though he was barely focusing his eyes on anything let alone Teddy.

"No, Dad, Taylor, it's not like that-"

" _Dad_?" Astrid yelled and stood, giving the entire room a full view of her Brazilian bikini wax. It certainly shut both men up from further yelling, "You pretended to be your father, _The Christian Grey_ ….for sex? What sort of sicko are you?"

"Hey, you're the golddigger," Teddy squeaked, his voice deciding it would break that very moment, "You wanted to fuck me before you knew I wasn't _The Christian Grey_. I'm _The Theodore Grey_ , if you're wondering."

"I was going to be giving you the night of your life!" Astrid yelled, wiggling her hips as she slipped on her discarded panties so casually, not caring in the slightest that she was putting on a show for both Christian and Taylor, "I douched my ass for this?"

"You were going to let me put it in your butt?" Teddy suddenly gasped.

"Theodore Grey!" Ana screeched, pointing at Astrid, "Get out. I want you out, where the fuck is Ryan?"

Thank god Gail stepped forward and began throwing clothes at the woman, trying to hurry the process of removing her from the house. Ana felt sick when she saw the woman had stockings with her; what the hell was Teddy playing at?

"I put sleeping tablets in Ryan's coffee," Teddy admitted, because this situation couldn't honestly get any worse to him, "He's in the office. I moved him to the sofa."

"Theodore?!" Ana and Christian yelled in unison. He'd slipped his CPO pills? How could he do this? Was this what teenage boys did? Did he take after Christian? What possessed him to honestly connive this entire scenario?!

"I feel sick," Taylor mumbled but Ana was too enraged to help him, watching as Gail grabbed Astrid's wrist and dragged her outside. She pulled her phone out and redialled the taxi company they'd gotten a lift home with so at least Astrid would get back into the city safely; Ana would have just left her naked in the cold.

How dare she touch Ana's Teddy-bear!

"Dad, she's a swimwear model," Teddy tried to explain, as if that was any justification for his actions, "She's a swimwear model. Swimwear. That's like the Olympic gold of the model world."

"Theodore; you pretended to be me to get laid!" Christian yelled in utter shock, "You shouldn't even be having sex let alone in my living room!"

"Can someone help?" Taylor mumbled softly.

"I was trying to make a moment with the fireplace and the throws and the pillows," Teddy shrugged, "It's not my first time, Dad. Relax."

 ** _What?!_**

Ana glared at her son, ready to rip his facial hair off so he'd stop acting like the man he wasn't. God damn it, Teddy.

"At least you were going to wear a condom," Christian mumbled under his breath shaking his head before he froze. Ana looked over and saw where her husband was staring in horror; Teddy was desperately trying to hide a pair of pink fluffy handcuffs with his socked feet.

 _Socks on during sex?_ Oh her poor baby boy had a lot to learn, Ana thought, shaking her head as Christian pointed at the cuffs.

"What are those?" he demanded.

"Cuffs dad. Astrid likes rough sex. I bought them in town yesterday when we went to get those theatre tickets from the box office. A couple of weeks ago she saw me in your car waiting for you and just assumed that I was you so she gave me her number. I just went with it 'cause she was hot and she told me she wanted to fuc-have sex. I'm being honest, dad. I'm sorry."

"Teddy I can't believe you," Christian groaned, "Put some pants on. Your mother's seen enough-"

"Urgh-up!" Taylor choked, vomiting all over Ana's beloved Persian rug.

The rug Ray had bought her and Christian when they first moved in together. It was god ugly but it had character.

"Shit, Christian do something!" Ana jumped, barely missing the splash zone as she came face to face with regurgitated ribs, tequila, prosecco, beer and whisky. Gail came back through at that moment and gagged, shaking her head as she hurried out of sight. Ana knew she was a vomit sympathizer so didn't blame her, glad Christian was able to hold Jason up.

"Teddy, get your hairy ass to your room," Ana groaned, gagging at the smell. She turned away from the sight of sick, her eyes befalling on the priceless oak coffee table where she noticed a second condom…a very used condom.

She turned sharply and Teddy caught her eye, visibly gulping.

"Theodore Grey!" Ana shouted furiously, chasing her son's butt up the stairs, "Don't run from me! I am your mother!"

.

 **a/n; Just fancied doing something a little different and write something a little light-hearted and (hopefully) funny. Might do a couple more old aged Ana/Christian with flashbacks to their life, might not. It was just something therapeutic to do so hopefully you like it. If you do like it and you've got a flashback/funny idea, do let me know and I'll give it a bash. Doesn't need to be funny though; could be sad, angry, tense, whatever.**

 **Anyways, thanks for reading if you made it this far!**

 **D x**


	2. Chapter 2

**This one's based on my own childhood experience…If you have any stories you'd like to see the Greys endure, please leave a review with your recommendations or pm me :) It's just meant for some light hearted banter, nothing too serious, although there will eventually be some serious ones I'd imagine because life.**

 **.**

 **Chapter Two.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Grey Mansion,**

 **Grey Estate,**

 **Seattle,**

Christian found her in the kitchen, a pair of scissors in hand as she cut out a photograph of Elliot stood with his 60+ boxing club. Why Christian's brother thought old age and boxing went together, Christian would never know. However, there was no denying that Elliot was in great shape for his age.

Bastard.

"Ana?"

She ignored him and kept cutting out the picture of Elliot to put in her little scrapbook of Family Achievements. Everytime their friends or kids or grandkids were in the news she would buy a copy and save the picture to document it. Why, he had no idea. But it kept her happy.

"Ana, baby?"

Damn she had switched her hearing aid off again. She was constantly doing so when she'd decided she wasn't interested in watching the financial reports on the news station with him.

" ** _ANA?!"_**

Ana looked up then and frowned, "Christian I've told you to speak up in the house. I can't hear you if you're mumbling."

"I wasn't mumbling; you've forgotten to put your hearing aid on," Christian huffed, picking up a cookie from the novelty cow jar Reynolds, God Bless, had bought Ana one Christmas. Christian took a moment to tap the thing's ugly smiling cartoony face before turning to his wife again.

"Hey, you need to watch your weight, Mister," Ana pointed out, fixing her ear and turning on her aid, "I think you should be going to this boxing class thing with Elliot. Look how in shape Elliot is for his age!"

"Baby, I'm not going to start boxing," Christian mumbled, "You can help me lose the weight up in the bedroom. I reckon it would be more fun than breaking old men noses. What do you think? Fancy a post-lunch quicky?"

"I don't have time," Ana pointed out, picking up her glue stick.

"Of course you do; we're retired. We've got all the time in the world for sex," Christian observed, "We're just waiting for death anyway. Why not make every second count and get laid?"

"Christian! Don't speak like that for fuck sake," Ana snapped at him, shaking his head, "We've lost too many friends these last few years for you to be speaking like that. Don't cut our lives short," she said and Christian mumbled an apology because, fuck, she was right. They'd lost a lot of friends the last few years, to some horrific illnesses.

Fuck, could no one just die of old age in their sleep?

"Anyway, I told you, I'm meeting Luke for lunch once I've done this then going to the movies with him," Ana huffed, "Is that really why you came downstairs? To get me to come upstairs for sex?"

"No," Christian mumbled, "I came downstairs for my magic blue pills and then I came to ask you for a quicky."

"Wait, wait, you took the pills first and then chose to ask me?" Ana laughed, shaking her head at her randy husband, "Really, Christian?"

"What can I say….I'm a romantic," Christian grinned, walking over to her and kissing her neck, rubbing her shoulders firmly with his hands, "Come on baby…We can use the tingle lube," he winked, biting her earlobe.

"Honey, no. I asked if you wanted to see this movie with me and you said 'not a hope in Hell' so I asked Luke and he's taking me," Ana huffed, "You had your chance to spend today with me and you said nope. I'm meeting Luke. We've got tickets."

"So what am I going to do?" Christian huffed, scratching his erection dramatically in the hope Ana would feel sorry for him, "I'm going to be so lonely…"

"Use that tingle lube on yourself," Ana teased.

"Well obviously I will but I mean afterwards," he huffed, shaking his head as Ana finished sorting out her scrapbook to a standard which made her happy. She stood and straightened down her jumper before going to clean up.

"Go see Taylor," Ana suggested, putting the rest of the newspaper in the bin, "He probably needs the company."

"That man's a drunk," Christian mumbled, "He's not been walking with me into town the last few days because he's hungover."

"I'm worried for him, Christian, especially with Sophie out in Australia with her family. He's lonely and a little lost. Go spend time with him," Ana encouraged, walking back over to Christian and rubbing his belly before standing on her tip-toes to kiss him softly, "Please, baby? For me?"

"Fine. I'll go over with a hard-on and visit a man since my wife's left me to hang out with her ex bodyguard," Christian huffed dramatically, then leant down and kissed her softly, "Go have fun with Sawyer. Make sure he pays for everything."

"Of course," Ana grinned, "Then maybe later you can pop another blue pill," she teased, kissing him once more before heading through to the bedroom to get her jacket no doubt.

Christian smiled and yelled 'goodbye' before heading across to Taylor's cottage for the first time in months. It felt strange walking down the garden path to the large wooden door, Gail's flowerbeds all rotting and mush. She'd taken such pride in her garden that it was upsetting to see it had all but drowned in the bad weather lately.

He bent down with a groan on creaky knees, picking out a few rocks and a scrunched up tin of cider then walking to the bin with them. When he pulled back the lid Christian was shocked by the alcohol to food ratio inside. There was only a chocolate bar wrapper which Christian could see, the rest was empty vodka bottles and whisky bottles.

Christian turned back to the cottage and sighed, preparing himself for the worst. He didn't bother knocking because Taylor was probably still in bed, Christian thought, or at least he was not in any shape to answer the door to anyone. The man used to walk with Christian into town daily to get the morning paper and a few groceries but lately he wasn't in the mood and just wanted to be left alone, no doubt hungover.

To Christian's surprise, however, Jason was in his kitchen pouring himself a scotch at ten thirty in the morning.

Oh Taylor…

"Christian? What are you doing here?" Jason frowned, staring at Christian with a narrowed expression, putting his glass down and attempting to hide it and the bottle behind a pile of cookery books.

For every kilo Christian had put on his waistline, Jason had lost two. The man was wasting away. Ana hated how thin and exhausted their former CPO was becoming. He was a little smaller now that he'd aged, though he still towered above Christian, Luke and Ana. His face was wrinkled and painfully thin and his once sharp dark blue eyes were tired and just so done. His hair was no longer a buzz cut, it hadn't been since Gail got ill, and now was as scruffy as his stubbled jaw, a curling mop of thick white hair which stuck up at the ends from where he'd obviously slept on it.

"I wasn't sure if you'd answer if I knocked," Christian admitted, eyeing up the man's oversized shirt tucked into a pair of pressed trousers. He'd always dressed well, especially when Gail had gotten worse and she needed the familiarity. However now all of his suits barely fit his tiny frame and really swallowed him up in fabric. Fuck, the guy had had to add his own belt hole now, "I just wanted to see how you were getting on."

"I'm good," Jason mumbled, crossing his arms and hiding the bottle of whisky with his body now, leaning against the counter and staring at Christian.

Geeeeeez, he was just so emaciated.

At least Christian had a little podge to him. It had been that extra weight which had saved his life when he'd been hospitalised last winter. His body had dropped so much weight back then but he'd had the weight to lose. If Jason was to get as sickly as Christian had been Christian doubted the former Marine would survive; there was really nothing of him.

"Do you want to watch the game or something?" Christian asked, scratching his shoulder, "Maybe order in takeaway? You're looking a little skinny to say the least."

"I ate the last of Gail's freezer food two weeks ago," Jason said and Christian heard the raw pain in his voice, "Lasagne."

Christian felt his heart breaking for this widower. Luke had said Jason wasn't eating. He hadn't realised he had been starving himself now he'd finished all of the homemade food Gail had left him in their freezer. Christian made a mental memo to have Jason round for dinner every night now, to help him get out and about in public once again. Maybe the smell of food would entice him to eat again.

"Well, why don't you come over still?" Christian pressed, "We could watch the game or maybe just, you know, talk? We can order in food? I was fancying a Fish and Chips."

"I'm not hungry," Jason started but his stomach growled fiercely in protest. He cursed and looked down at his feet. For a moment, Christian was a little jealous; bastard probably could see his cock when he looked down in the shower.

"Come on, Jay. Keep me company," Christian tried, making it less of a pity train for Taylor, "I'll order food. My treat."

"Fine. Can I just get a kids portion," Jason asked, realising he wasn't going to be left alone, "I'm not doing so well. Sore stomach."

Well maybe it wouldn't be sore if you actually ate instead of drank, Christian thought but said nothing as they headed back towards the mansion. Ana had taken one of their security guards with her off to her little lunch date with Luke Fucking Sawyer, so the house was totally empty.

"Can I get you a coffee?" Christian asked, walking into the movie room and turning on the television, flicking channels till he found the game.

"A double whisky would be better," Jason admitted, looking down at the floor guiltily.

"Do you want ice?" Christian said softly, desperate to make him comfortable. He could see Jason's hands were shaking, no doubt because he wasn't drinking what his body was used to. The man tried to hide it but even with his poor vision, Christian could see he was withdrawing. However, Christian owed this man his and his family's lives. Nothing Jason could do would make them think any less of him.

"Just on its own," Jason nodded, watching Christian pouring him a glass, "A little more."

"There?"

"Perfect, thank you. And...Sorry."

"Jason, we're here for you. The guest room is free. You can move in here any time you want. Please, we've got to stick together now we're older," Christian tried, but Ana was always asking him to move in. The loneliness was a killer as they aged; the kids had their own lives to live and visits were sparse if Christian was honest. If he didn't have Ana, he didn't know what he'd do. Fuck, he'd probably join his brother's stupid boxing club.

How Taylor, Luke and even Elliot coped without their wives any more blew Christian's mind. Fuck, Ana had been right to scold him for his comments about 'waiting for death'. It hadn't been funny to try and guilt her for sex, even as a joke. Christian couldn't imagine what Jason would give to be held by his Little Woman one last time.

"I'm happy alone," Jason said firmly, taking his drink and lifting it to his lips.

"Fair enough. I'll call food," Christian nodded, watching the taller man walk through to the living room and take a seat in front of the television. With a sigh, Christian walked over to the refrigerator and saw the photograph of his troublesome eldest son, sitting in front of a Mall Santa, Jason's fist coming in to shot aimed directly for the Santa's jaw.

Never again did Christian take the kids shopping over Christmas. He'd nearly lost his goddamn son for fuck sake and the whole day had ended up with Jason being cuffed.

Laughing, Christian pulled the photo off the fridge and brought it through with him and his coffee to the living room, "Hey, Jason, do you remember this photo?"

Jason growled, "Of course I do…"

.

 **.**

 **What feels like a lifetime ago….**

 **The Bravern,**

 **Bellevue,**

 **Washington**

 **.**

This was not how Jason imagined spending his one day of supposed freedom; sat in a busy coffeehouse with the boss and the Boss's spawn chattering away beside Jason and Grey as the adults attempted to get their caffeine intake.

It was the twenty second of fucking December and Jason had bought nothing. Gail had all her presents wrapped expertly under their tree; lots of gifts for Jason, a couple for Sawyer, Reynolds and Ryan, one or two for the Greys, loads of pink wrapped parcels for Sophie.

Jason had done nothing but he reckoned he'd plenty of time. After all, he was a man, a Marine, so he'd manage to get the job done now he'd a day off. He'd use his super powerful Y chromosome to blitz the shops and find Gail that perfect present she'd probably already told him she wanted when he wasn't listening. Or when he was watching the Mariners game. Damn woman didn't seem to understand that when the M's were playing, Jason wasn't listening.

So Jason's plan had been simple; go to the Shops at The Bravern, spend a fortune on 'bit' presents -hat, scarf and glove sets, perfume, iPad, chocolates- and then buy her vouchers for the Mall so she could buy whatever she wanted. It was standard military practice really, ensuring he covered all the basic necessities.  
Or it had meant to be that simple until Christian fucking Grey invited himself along with the kids. The bastard had taken an afternoon off work and asked to come along for the company. But also the protection too; it may be Jason's day off but the boss hadn't bothered to bring another member of the security team with him so now Jason was informally working.

He did understand to an extent why; Luke Sawyer was currently 'pissing out his ass' with that winter vomiting bug, Reynolds was intending to propose to his boyfriend Craig today and the boss had booked them into the honeymoon suite for the weekend, and Ryan was with Ana at her work.

No way in hell would Grey let his beloved go without a security guard which, in truth, Jason understood. Ana Grey had a habit of getting herself into tricky situations. Just last month she'd found herself in an argument with a group of kids berating a Muslim woman outside her usual coffee shop. Mrs Grey seemed to forget she was built like a whippet so thankfully Sawyer had been with her and provided the rottweiler muscle needed to intimidate the teenagers enough to piss off.

So here was Jason today, dressed in his Armani jeans and an AC/DC tshirt Gail's sister had given him, Nike trainers as opposed to his usual Saint Laurent brogues and a Ted Baker navy duffle coat. And sat opposite him in Starbucks was Christian Grey, dressed in a pair of designer jeans too, a woolen jumper, his hair tussled in a messy way which still looked fucking good on him. On his lap was one year old little Phoebe who was messily making her way through the swollen marshmallows Teddy had picked out of his hot chocolate.

It was amazing how different the children looked. Teddy was Grey's double, with his mother's soft nature. He clung to his mother or Grace or even Gail, most definitely a mommy's boy. Either that or he liked to cuddle up on boobs. In which case, the little Prince was a genius in Jason's eyes.

Phoebe was like a little Ana with her daddy's determination and grit. She didn't want cosy, she didn't want cuddled, she wanted to be constantly on the move and she hated being held back or even spoken to like baby. She'd recently mastered toddling and was constantly running away from Ana the minute the mother took her eye off her for one second.

One time Jason had woken up to find a butt naked Phoebe in the security office watching her family intently on the screens, processing what she was seeing. She'd then ran through to the living room, Jason being dragged by the hand and spoken to in garble, then ran back to the security room and puzzled over why they weren't on the screen. They'd discovered that day that Phoebe had climbed out of her cot, rid herself of her dirty diaper and toddled through the house at six am when everyone was asleep; there was no denying from then on that Christian Grey was her father; so inquisitive and curious about how things worked.

That was why Phoebe clung to Taylor; she saw her daddy with Jason nearly 24/7 and assumed that that was how things worked. Ever since she'd began walking she'd grab Jason's hand and make him follow her and Jason could never say no; he was a sucker for those big beady blue eyes. She'd watch Christian reading the paper as he had breakfast and Gail now gave her a magazine to copy just to keep her quiet.

Phoebe would also demand to be in the office with her father constantly, just watching him with utter love and adoration. He was her hero, even at the age of one and a half. Poor Ana was a secondary thought to Phoebe; Daddy was god.

"So what are you buying Gail this year?" Grey asked, trying his best to shoot the breeze like a regular bloke.

"Ah probably some smelly things," Jason shrugged, deploying his Y chromosome expertly. The Little Woman liked her girly shit. "What are you getting...Ana?" Jason asked, deciding to use Mrs Grey's first name if Christian was going to use Gail's. It made this whole outing feel a little less like work.

"We sent a five hundred dollar budget," Christian shrugged, "With ten percent leeway. So I got her friend Jose to do a photoshoot with the kids. I'm sure Sawyer mentioned it?"

"I was a model!" Teddy shouted out, excited and high on the Christmas spirit.

"Were you?" Jason said but then looked back at Christian, "So what are you doing here today then?"

"The kids need to get her a present," Christian admitted, "Don't you, Phoebe?"

Phoebe looked up, picking at her marshmallows before deciding Christian needed one so she shoved it in his mouth, "Yum yum!"

"Mmmm!" Phoebe copied, climbing over the table and shoving one in Jason's mouth before she could be stopped. **_If_** she could be stopped; the little madam was her father's daughter.

"Right, where do you want to go first?" Christian asked.

Damn, was Jason getting to pick their destination? This was a first…

"Em, Prada?" Jason shrugged, "I was going to get Gail a new coat. Maybe a matching bag," he said, paying for coffee before the boss got his wallet out.

"Okay, perfect," Christian smiled and stood, still carrying Phoebe, "Teddy, hold Jason's hand tightly. No running off. And if you need to potty, tell us."

"Yes, daddy," Teddy nodded obediently and took Jason's hand as the four of them made their way through the busy department store. It was mobbed, enough to make Jason feel uncomfortable for sure. He wasn't big on crowds at the best of times but especially when he had Christian, Phoebe and Teddy in his line of sight.

"Jason, what's Santa getting you?" Teddy asked curiously.

"Men don't get Santa presents. We get socks, After Eight chocolates and a happy wife for a day," Jason said bluntly. No point filling the kid with Christmas lies; Teddy would be lucky if he got a cup with a football on it.

"What?!" he squealed and looked at his father, "Daddy, is that true?"

"Teddy, only kids get Santa presents. You have to marry someone good if you want presents when you're an adult," Christian said diplomatically, "And when you get older what you want for Christmas changes. You'll find out when you're a big boy, right Jason?"

"Of course," Jason nodded, thinking about what he really wanted for Christmas then; Gail, lingerie, killer black heels pressing down on his junk…walking up his body…on his face…He coughed and cleared his throat, making a mental note to buy Gail heels for Christmas. That was going to be his Christmas present; god he had such a weird thing for feet.

"Does that mean Gail's a bad wife," Teddy asked.

"Oh she's bad alrigh-I mean, no, no she's not. She's a lovely wife. Really lovely," Jason coughed, hearing Grey laughing behind him.

"Mind elsewhere, Taylor?" he teased.

"Not at all," Jason coughed once more, leading the way through the onslaught on shoppers.

Prada was busy and Taylor held Teddy's hand a little tighter, Grey behind him as they looked around at the minimalist shop. Taylor had expected a little more from the shop; maybe a few more items on the shelves instead of just the bare minimum. But then again, that was the modern way, right? Selling fuck all for a fucking mint.

However, he spotted the coat he'd seen online and was glad it was in Gail's size. He grabbed the first available helper, smiling and explaining he wanted the jacket and the accompanying bag, scarf and gloves. Jason practically saw the assistant's eyes light up like big dollar signs.

Behind him, Grey whistled, "Geez, Jason. Here's hoping you get more than socks."

"I'm literally going to the 'Many and Plentiful' method; I've no idea what she wants so I'll give her a bit of everything," Jason nodded, Teddy still holding his hand tightly like a good Billionaire's son.

"Adorable baby," the assistant complimented Grey as Jason paid.

"Thank you," Christian smiled, stroking Phoebe's rosy red cheeks, "She's a little clingy today."

"Well she's utterly gorgeous. My girlfriend and I are looking to have kids but we're unsure the best way to go about it," she explained, "How did you two do it?"

 _What._

 _Wait._

 _Hold the fuck up._

"Biologically," Christian nodded, "These are biologically mine."

"I'm a model!" Teddy declared, jumping up and down excitedly.

"Wow, really?!" The girl played along, looking down at the excited little boy jumping up and down. The wee lamb definitely looked identical to his father, that was more than obvious. Grey looked on with pride until Phoebe began to wriggle.

"Tay," Phoebe whined, reaching out for Taylor then, "Tay-urgh-up!"

Instinctively, Taylor let go of Teddy's hand and formed a basin as Phoebe projectile vomited marshmallows and breakfast.

The woman behind the counter gasped in shock, getting a little queasy herself as Phoebe hit Jason with another round of sick, the CPO catching it in his hands too.

"Geez, Phoebe," Christian mumbled, holding her away from him so she was sick in Jason's hands again.

Cheers boss.

Yup, Jason believed whole heartedly that the moment he knew he was a father was when he instinctively ran towards the vomiting little person and not away, in fear. Many a night he'd caught Sophie's sick in his hands, catching Phoebe's was no different.

"I think she's blown at both ends," Christian said, then looked at the lady behind the counter, "Can we use your bathroom?"

"Of course, this way," the lady nodded, "Has she got a sore tummy?"

"She must," Christian sighed, "One of my other bodyguards has the Norovirus so," he shrugged, "Teddy follow us."

Jason was trying his best not to spill any of the sick as he and Christian were lead into a small bathroom. Instantly, Jason poured the warm contents of Phoebe's stomach from his hands, washing them vigorously in the sink.

"No!" Phoebe screamed when Christian tried to change her, having to lay her out on the floor which was just not good enough as far as Jason cared; all bathrooms should really have some form of baby changing facility, even staff bathrooms surely?

"It's okay, baby," Christian said softly, opening the baby bag to change her bum, "Daddy and Tay will clean you up, okay? Then we can go home," he opened the tape of the diaper and gagged.

Jason gagged a little too but then saw how upset his little angel was so he knelt down beside her and stroked her hair, "Phoebe, it's okay baby."

"Tay," Phoebe whined, always clingy to either him or her father when she was sick. She just felt safer in their arms, Jason believed.

"Right here. Look, that's you all clean," Jason promised, Grey working miracles and cleaning his daughter quickly and getting her comfortable once again.

"There we go, Pheebs," Christian sighed, cuddling her close to his chest and stroking her back, "There we go. Daddy's got-Teddy? Jason, where's Teddy?"

Jason's blood went cold as he looked around for Teddy.

Fuck.

FUCK.

"Teddy?" Taylor called, running out of the bathroom and back into the shop, "Teddy? Teddy?"

Where the fuck was he?!

Jason turned to the assistants stood gossiping by the door, "Have you seen a small boy leave?"

"Well yeah," one of the girls said, "He darted out waving; I just assumed he was going after his mom or something."

"Are you mentally retarded?" Christian yelled furiously, turning to Jason, "Call them all in. I want to find my son! Do not let Ana know I lost him!"

.

 **The Bravern,**

 **Bellevue,**

 **Washington**

.

Reynolds was devastated to be called in for the hunt for Teddy, having been intending to propose to Craig today. Still, Grey paid the big bucks and he had to come when called, sadly. Jason wouldn't take it any other way. Sawyer was incredibly sick and was struggling, literally shitting piss every minute. He was probably infecting the entire population of Bellevue but fuck them. Fuck them all; Taylor didn't care about them, he cared only about finding Teddy.

Gail had come for Phoebe which was a relief for Taylor and Christian, the little mite clinging to both of them and continuing to be sick, much like Sawyer.

"He's not in David Lawrence," Reynolds reported, "I've looked everywhere and no one's recognised him," he said, checking his watch, "Has Welch gotten in touch?"

"The fucker said he'd call back once he got full access of the CCTV footage. Right now he's being pummelled by the red tape; this shopping district is elitist so they wont give over their tapes willingly," Jason cursed, "Eye Society haven't seen him."

"Gucci say they saw a little boy," Sawyer said, sweating bad and clinging to his cramping bowels, "They seen him. He went left."

"And no one stopped to ask if he was okay?!" Christian shouted furiously, "Who the fuck lets a child walk alone?"

"It's busy," Jason pointed out, "There's kids everywhere."

Christian shot him a death glare, "Shut the fuck up and find my son. I pay you a fucking mint for it!" he roared, giving Jason a royal cunting there and then in front of the other men. Not that it was Jason's fault at all, they knew it. No, Grey knew today was Jason's day off. His only day off in December. The guy had come along with no security so this was all his fault as far as Jason was concerned.

But he knew how painfully terrifying losing a child in a shopping centre was.

"I will find him," Jason promised, turning to Luke and Reynolds, "Well get your asses going! Gucci said he went left, why are you fuckers still standing here?!"

Reynolds and Luke legged it out of the line of fire, leaving Grey and Jason alone outside Prada, deciding to make this their base in case Teddy made his way back to them.

"I lost our son," Christian panicked, wiping his eyes, "He's lost. What if someone kidnapped him? What if he's gone-gone. What if-"

"Welch has the police on board," Jason reminded Grey then, "We will find him here. Young children walk away. It's like an expertise they have. Keep calm, focus your attention on finding him. Losing your temper isn't going to help find him."

"Ana's going to kill me," Christian moaned, ripping at his copper hair, "She's going to murder me for losing our son."

"Not if she doesn't ever find out," Taylor said, and Christian was nodding firmly, "We find him, we bribe him, Mrs Grey never knows until his wedding day. Okay?"

"Okay," Christian agreed, jumping when Taylor's phone went.

"Luke?"

" _There's a Santa in Starbucks across the road. Meet and greet sort of thing_ " Sawyer said, " _The woman in Luis Vuitton just told me. Check there? Also, JT? Grey owes these people a lot of money. I just vomited and shit myself all over their_ stock."

"Get yourself cleaned up, Sawyer. Grey and I will check out the coffee shop." Jason said, hanging up and nodding to the worried father. Poor prick, "Luke says there's a Santa thing on in Starbucks. Lets go see if Teddy's followed Santa."

"Teddy knows not to walk away with strangers though!" Grey argued.

"Santa isn't a stranger," Taylor pointed out, "come on."

They began walking quickly then broke into a jog before breaking into a complete sprint to the Starbucks across the road. Taylor could see Christian thinking more and more about the likelihood that Teddy would walk off with Santa, or at least follow Santa. He was only four and this was the first Christmas which he was completely aware of what was going on. Every moment of every day, Teddy spoke about Santa and asked what Santa was bringing everyone. The reality was, Teddy would have walked off with Santa; which child wouldn't.

"Did Sophie ever walk away from you?" Christian asked as they ran through the hordes of shoppers.

"Oh god, yes," Jason growled, "All the fucking time. I bought her a lead for her belt loop because she kept running away from me."

"Genius," Christian mumbled as they reached the wintery coffee shop and burst in, startling everyone close to the door. With a shaking finger, Christian pointed furiously at a Barista, "Where the fuck is Santa?"

The Barista frowned and rose an eyebrow, "O que?"

Christian hesitated and then turned to another man who was making a Frappuccino, "You! Where the fuck is Santa?"

"Over there," the man said with a frown, Jason and Christian charging through to a small room off to the side where, indeed, Santa was sat with a sea of children at his feet.

A sea of children with one excited little copper-haired boy sat at the very front, clapping his hands eagerly.

Teddy.

"Theodore Grey!" Christian bellowed, interrupting story time, a few angry mothers turning to glare.

"Daddy I found Santa!" Teddy yelled excitedly, "I asked him to bring-"

"Hey, you can't just barge in like this, you need a ticket," Santa argued, grabbing Christian's suit. Oh Hell no he did not touch the boss. "You need to lea-"

Taylor sucker punched Santa Claus in the jaw, knocking him back and causing a burst of blood to fly from his mouth onto the young audience.

The children screamed.

Mothers began yelling for someone to call the police.

Teddy shrieked as his father grabbed him.

A security guard ran in and demanded Taylor let him put cuffs on his wrists.

"Theodore, what the hell do you think you were doing walking away from Daddy and Taylor!" Christian demanded from his son amongst the chaos.

"I was asking Santa to bring you and Taylor good presents," Teddy whimpered in fright at how angry his father was, "I'm sorry, Daddy. I'm sorry Taylor. I just didn't want you getting boring presents."

"Teddy," Christian groaned, looking over at Jason who was being 'secured' by the Bravern staff, "Teddy goddamn it."

"Am I in trouble?" Teddy asked worriedly.

"If you promise never ever, EVER, to walk away from me or Taylor ever again and never tell your mom you walked away then you wont get into big trouble,"Christian sighed, "But you are in trouble for walking away from me and scaring me and Taylor."

"I'm sorry, Taylor," Teddy choked, wiping his eyes, "I just wanted you and Daddy to get more than socks from Santa."

"It's okay, Teddy," Jason just sighed, too relived that they'd found Teddy to be mad.

He turned and looked down at the Santa holding an ice pack to his face; Gail, Ryan, Sawyer and Reynolds would never let him live this down.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Grey Mansion,**

 **Grey Estate,**

 **Seattle,**

.

"But Annnnnnna,"

"Christian, enough," Ana scoffed.

"But," Christian sighed, his arms flopping to his side in complete protest, "Aaaaaaannnnnnnaaaaaa."

"I mean it," Ana growled, "I'll just turn off my hearing aid. I'm not arguing with you Christian. This is happening. At our age, we need to stick together."

"But…Aaaaaaannnnnnnnnnnnnnnnaaaaaaaaaaaaa. It's Luke for damn sake," Christian growled as he watched Ana making up the spare room for their 'indefinite' guest.

She'd met with Luke today for lunch and a trip to the movies and now, suddenly, their former CPO was moving back onto Grey Estate. 'Indefinitely'. And into their home, none the less. Apparently he wasn't keeping so well; he lived alone after divorcing from Danni in his fifties after having an affair which resulted in his children disowning him too. He'd been alone for what felt like decades now but apparently in his old age it was really putting a strain on his health and Ana was worried.

"Christian; he's depressed. He's lonely and he's _scared_ ," Ana growled, "He said so much. His home was broken in to last week and he's really shaken up. If that were you I'd hope someone would offer you support and friendship so I offered it to Luke. He's moving in for as long as he needs and you're going to be civil and accept that we're going to be having a guest stay with us."

Christian scoffed and shook his head, "So Luke's moving in. And you want Taylor to move in. Who else?"

"No one else, Christian," Ana mumbled, "We're all getting older, Christian. The kids don't visit often enough. Sophie lives in Australia and Luke's relationship with his daughters isn't great. We need to help each other. After all, your sight is failing."

"No it's not," Christian lied, instantly defensive, "It's perfectly fine."

"Don't bullshit me or I'll turn my hearing off," Ana warned, fluffing Luke's pillows, "My point is that Taylor can drive you places-"

"When he's sober which is never," Christian observed.

"And Luke can drive you," Ana concluded, "Plus you're always moaning about how you're bored whenever I go to my clubs. Maybe having some guys around will get you exercising. Heaven knows you need to start thinking of your heart!"

"Ana, please, shouldn't we speak about this as a couple before you invite someone to move it? I mean-"

"No, Christian. Because you know what? The kids suck. They never visit. They never call. They have their own god damn lives; I understand that. But we're alone out here and I don't want to be alone any more. Taylor's not seen Sophie since the funeral. Luke's kids live on the East coast. We're all each other has right now."

She'd hit a truth there, Christian realised, a truth he desperately tried to avoid making; his kids had seriously side-lined both he and Ana.

Phoebe had an excuse, living in San Diego on the naval base, a high ranking officer in the Navy. Her husband worked for the coastguard, Christian thought, and they had three children themselves so for her she couldn't just pop up and visit whenever she could. To make up for that, she always called once a week unless she was overseas.

Teddy was onto his third wife, fifth child and first grandchild. He worked hard and had a good job working Oculus designing some pretty impressive gadgets or something; it was too complicated for Christian to comprehend in his old age. Ted just never seemed overly interested in settling down to start a traditional family life. He was always chasing women and already Christian was certain his new marriage would fall apart. Not that Ted ever seemed to care; they normally fell apart because he was sleeping around.

Then there was little Maxwell Grey, Christian and Ana's youngest son. He followed Teddy's influence and sought out a degree in mechanical engineering and immigrated with his own wife and daughters to Dubai, working in the oil industry. He was incredibly rich, the best off of all their children, yet still Christian found himself putting a lot of money aside for his kids in his will.

Money for kids who he rarely saw or heard from.

Money he should be blowing away with Ana and their friends because; fuck it. They wouldn't need money when they were dead.

"Hmm," Christian mused then, watching Ana hurrying to organise the spare room for Luke, "Ana, honey? I'm going to the study to-oh why do I bother. You've turned off your ears."

"Did you say something?" Ana frowned, turning to face him.

"Nothing; love you," Christian smiled sweetly.

.

 **A few hours later…**

 **Grey Mansion,**

 **Grey Estate,**

 **Seattle,**

.

Christian's mouth dropped when he saw Luke's face.

Their former bodyguard was stood at their front door, dressed in a polo shirt and slacks with a small cabin sized bag at his feet but Christian barely took in his attire whatsoever; it was that injury which caused Christian to gasp.

With sudden clarity he instantly understood why Ana was insistent that Luke move in with them now, without discussing the notion with Christian himself. Because, shit, Luke was a mess.

His face was incredibly swollen and a horrible shade of yellow and purple from a bruise which distorted his entire left side. He smiled despite the horrific looking injury, but it was a struggle considering the stitches he'd clearly had to have. It looked so sore, someone had really done a number on Luke.

Fuck.

Ana had just said he'd been burgled. Christian hadn't realised he'd been attacked in his own home. And who the fuck attacks a Vetran anyway!? Kids these days just had no respect for their elders and for the men and women who'd served them in the past. Did Luke's daughters know their father had been attacked in his own home? And if they did, did they not care enough to fly to Seattle from the east coast?

"Hi, Christian," Luke slurred a little from his painful jaw, "Thank you for letting me stay here for a bit."

"You're welcome to stay as long as you need, Luke," Christian promised, picking up the guy's suitcase since, jeeeeeesus, his arm was even in a sling.

"I hope you don't mind but I brought Flick with me," Luke said, pointing down to the ugliest little dog Christian had ever seen. It was bald and scabby with one eye and two chewed up ears. Was it a Chihuahua or a rat? Whatever it was, it was an odd choice of dog for Luke Sawyer, considering the guy was an honoured Navy SEAL and renowned security expert even in his seventies.

"Flick is welcome," Ana said, bustling passed Christian and embracing Luke tightly, kissing his good cheek and then leading him through the house in a fashion which reminded Christian of Gail if he was honest. Gosh, that was a weird thought; Ana was similar to Gail, keeping an eye on Taylor and Sawyer and Christian knew she sent post cards to Ryan frequently.

"I've made you a bed, Luke," Ana said with a smile, "One overlooking the water. And there's mac and cheese in the oven."

Mac'n'cheese; just like Gail would do to cheer them all up.

"You're too kind, Ana," Luke nodded, Flick following Luke as he limped – _fuck what had they done to him?!_ \- through to the living room and made himself comfortable on the sofa. Flick scratched his leg and he leant forward and scooped the scabby dog up with his good arm.

Christian brought him a glass of port and joined him, poking the fire since it was an oddly cold Summer's day, "Geez, Luke. What the fuck happened?"

"I was in bed and some crack addicts broke in looking for money or something to sell," Luke shrugged, sipping his port, "I was hiding in the closet, waiting for them to leave. But then they tried to take my TV and Flick here bit one of them on the leg."

Christian looked at the scabby little mutt who was currently rimming itself on the pillows he and Ana had received from their youngest son, Maxwell, last Christmas. What an ugly runt of a dog, Christian thought. Even the Taylors old bulldog was cuter.

"That thing attacked a gang of meth heads?" Christian questioned.

"Tried to. I attacked the meth heads when they three Flick here against the wall," Luke admitted, scratching Flick's flaky skin, "Then they beat me up after that. Thankfully the week before I had a fall alarm put in place otherwise I wouldn't have gotten help and no one really visits me other than Ana."

God, how lonely was he? Sure, he had the dog, but Christian never really appreciated how lucky he was to have Ana still. His Ana. To love, to hold, to annoy and to curse when she switched her hearing off.

"You're part of my family, Luke. Stay as long as you need," Christian said.

"How's the kids?" Luke then asked, Ana walking past to nip to the loo.

"Phoebe's fine; I think she's getting deployed in a little bit though but I don't know. For Ana's sake, she doesn't talk a lot about her job on Skype. Teddy's Teddy. His new wife's still a thing," Christian joked.

"How many wives is he on, again?" Luke laughed, Christian glad to see the man's blue-green eyes sparkle a little as he spoke about the kids.

"Three. Each more blonde and busty than the last," Christian said and rolled his eyes, "Patricia seems…nice but she's about ten years younger than him. Baby number five is on the way," he mumbled.

"Oh, Patricia," Luke nodded, "The porn star?"

"Adult movie actress," Christian corrected…but then nodded, "Yeah the porn star. I take it you looked up her videos after their wedding last year?"

"For research purposes, of course," Luke smirked, sipping his drink again, "How's Maxwell?"

"He's a multimillionaire," Christian said and smiled proudly, "He's still out in Dubai with his wife and kids."

"Always knew that kid would go far. Even after he lost his leg," Luke chuckled, "You could see the grit and determination in his eyes to become equal to his peers even with a prosthetic. I'll be sending him my Christmas list," he added, "For all those dirty diapers, the tantrums…Plus Taylor and I saved his little life. So, like, that's worth at least one holiday home in Dubai," Luke added.

Geez, Christian thought, that was a memory he'd tried to supress as his youngest son aged…

.

 **A lifetime ago…**

 **Grey mansion,**

 **Grey Estate,**

 **Seattle**

.

Three kids.

Christian couldn't believe he had three kids.

Yeah, they were cute but at no point in his adult life had anyone explained the repercussions of three kids.

Problem 1; three kids + one wife + himself + a hulk sized bodyguard = six people. Six people didn't fit in any of Christian's favourite cars, not even the Bentley. He'd become an SUV guy, something he hated, longing for his sleek, sports cars.

Problem 2; three kids meant three loads of washing. Although Gail was the housekeeper, she was exhausted with all the bodies and a grumpy Gail made for a grumpy Taylor which made working awkward.

Problem 3; no sex.

Problem 4; Teddy hated sharing his parents time. Phoebe was three and potty training and needed their time and Maxwell was only one and a half; they had not time to themselves whatsoever.

Problem five-

"Mr Grey," Gail called, looking white. Then green. Then ashen. Then green again. Christian rose an eyebrow, then realised her blouse was covered in vomit, "Maxie was sick on me. I need to…need to get clean."

"Are you okay?" Christian asked, putting the Financial Times down.

"I am…" Gail nodded, shaking her head and running to the conservatory bathroom.

"Gail?" Christian called after her, opening the bathroom door and seeing the little housekeeper doubled over the toilet. Who knew she was a sympathy vomitor?

He took off his own shirt and handed it to her, "There," he said, "Leave your blouse in the sink and I'll deal with it."

"Thank you, Mr Grey," Gail nodded, "Maxie is with Mrs Grey."

Christian nodded and walked out of the bathroom, bumping into Taylor who rose an eyebrow at Christian's state of dress, or lack of, and Gail in the bathroom unbuttoning her blouse.

"Sir?" Taylor said, crossing his big arms over his bigger chest. How the fuck he had time to work out still with three young children running around was beyond Christian.

"She's being sick," Christian shrugged, walking past the big bear and heading to get a t-shirt, following the sound of Maxie screaming and Ana trying to comfort him, "Hey handsome," he called, poking his head into the nursery, "Are you sick?"

"I think he's got a tummy bug," Ana sighed, handing him to Christian so she could clean up the diaper on the changing table and then start stripping his sicked-on sheets.

When he wasn't crying, Maxie was a gorgeous little tot. With a face like Ana and Christian's copper coloured hair and grey eyes, he was going to be an utter heartbreaker.

"Oh baby, shhhh, Daddy's got you," Christian tried, laying his hand over Maxwell's forehead, "He feels a little warm," he mumbled.

"Do you think you could give him a cold shower, Christian?" Ana asked, bundling up the soiled sheets, "I'll call your mom."

"Sure," Christian nodded, "I'll put my shorts on and jump in," he said, carrying his sick little boy into the bathroom, "Sawyer!" he shouted, putting Maxie down on the rug as he quickly pulled out his swimming trunks, stripping down and yanking them up just as Luke appeared.

"Mr Grey?" Luke asked, quickly picking up Maxie, "Is everyone okay?"

"Maxie's got a bug we think," Christian nodded, "Taylor's with Gail. Would you mind maybe getting me a seat for the shower? I'm taking Maxie in with me just to get his temp down," he said, taking Maxie from Ana's worried looking CPO.

"Right away, Sir," Luke nodded, "I'll bring up a juice cup too."

"Thank you, Luke. He should be fine, but Ana's phoning mom as a precaution," he explained, laying Maxie on the bed now and stripping him down again, "Oh, could you make sure Phoebe and Teddy aren't killing each other? They're in the play room."

"Of course, Sir," Luke repeated, hurrying off.

Christian smiled and looked down at his miserable little boy, stroking his tear-stained cheek, "Oh I know, little man. Daddy's going to help you," he insisted, taking him out of his comfy sleeper and also his diaper.

It had been Taylor who'd taught Christian and Ana this little technique for helping their feverish but sicky kids. The big marine said he'd used to take Sophie in the shower when she was a toddler and hold her to his chest under the cold water so she was cool and comforted when she'd had a really bad sickness bug. It meant that any accidents were drained away mess free as well, which was a bonus when your housekeeper appeared to be squeamish to vomit.

"Come on, little man," Christian nodded, lifting Maxie up and stroking his curly copper hair just as Luke appeared with the chair, setting it in the shower and turning on the water. Seeing the water made Maxie calm down a little and he relaxed ever so slightly in Christian's arms when they both sat on the seat together, the cool water soothing the little tyke.

"Phoebe and Ted are with Gail; she's back to work. Taylor told me to give you your shirt back…" Luke nodded, "…In not so many words."

Christian laughed softly, kissing Maxie's head and stroking his back. He was sure Taylor had a few choice words to say about Gail wearing Christian's own shirt temporarily.

"How is he?" Luke asked, kneeling down in the water slightly and smiling at Maxie, "Hello, buddy. I brought you juice. Would you like juice?"

Maxie nodded, "p'ease, Ook," he said, reaching out for the sports cup and drinking deeply then handing it back to Luke, "Ta."

"That's okay," Luke replied, standing up as Ana came into the bedroom on the phone.

"Okay, Grace, we'll keep an eye on him," Ana said, biting her lip as she looked at her sickly son, Christian and his Ook. She hung up and shook her head, "Grace says theres a lot of really bad tummy bugs going around and a chain of food poisoning. If we're really worried, take him through to hospital, but if we think it's just a bug and he starts feeling better then the best thing for him is to be comfy at home."

"He's feeling cooler now," Christian nodded, "We'll sit in here for a bit longer. Then I'll dry him and put him to bed," he added, "Leave him with me, Ana. Tell the other two to keep away from him in the meantime."

"Okay, sweetie. Call me if you need anything," Ana sighed, heading downstairs once again to organise the youngsters and start washing Maxwell's soiled sheets. Luke headed downstairs too to relay the information to Taylor.

"Oh Maxie-waxie-baxie," Christian sighed, "You feeling better?"

Maxie nodded…then threw up on the shower floor, sniffling irritably, "Owie."

"It's okay, baby, you can be sick in here," Christian sighed, rubbing Maxie's back, "You are my sunshine, my only sunshine, you make me happy when skies are grey," Christian soothed, "You'll never know, dear, how much I love you."

"Daddy, diaper," Maxie informed him, holding his tummy limply.

"You don't need a diaper in the shower, Sweetie, just go," Christian said, "It's okay. Daddy's got you," he promised as he felt his son snuggling in tighter against his wet chest.

"The other night dear, while I lay sleeping. I dreamt I held you in my arms. When I awoke, dear, I was mistaken so I hung my head and cried. You are my sunshine, my only sunshine," Christian continued to sing, gently rocking his son as he felt him beginning to drift off now that he was more comfortable and cooler.

"How is he?" Ana asked as she poked her head into the bedroom, Christian seeing her from the shower.

"Asleep," Christian said softly, kissing his damp hair before slowly waving to Phoebe who was stood beside her mother.

"Hiya daddy. Maxie sick?" Phoebe asked curiously, "Me making cards with Teddy Raymond Grey."

God, his daughter was adorable. She was learning everyone's names in case in the highly unlikely situation where she walked off and got lost.

' _me daddy is Christi'n Trevelyan Grey'_

' _me mommy is Ana Rose Grey'_

' _mine Teddy is Teddy Raymond Grey'_

' _me Tay is Jason Alistair Taylor'_

' _Mine aunt is Gail Taylor'_

' _me boyfriend is Luke Sawyer. And James Reynolds. And Jonathan Ryans.'_

Yeah, his princess was fucking adorable, even if she was potty training and shitting on the floor pretty frequently; she was still the most elegant little tot Christian had ever seen. So much cuter than Elliot's Ava. Ava was a real chunker. Phoebe was just perfect.

"Maxie will love that," Christian nodded, shifting his hold on Maxie when he felt him going to the bathroom again on his lap, "Ana, do you want to take Phoebe to her room again?"

"Come on, Princess," Ana cooed, taking Phoebe's hand and leading her through to the play room to bug Teddy no doubt; that's what little sisters were all about.

"Oh me, me, me," Christian sighed, holding his son who began to stir now he'd pooped, "You're okay, buddy. You want to go to bed?"

"Yup," Maxie nodded, clinging to Christian before beginning to whine when he opened his eyes, "Owie!"

"Are you okay?" Christian frowned, watching him bury his face deep into Christian's own chest, "Is the light sore."

"Owie," Maxie cried, nodding as Christian stood and went to turn down the lighting, thankful he'd fitted atmospheric lights to set the mood when he and Ana were in the bathtub together, "better."

"I'm glad," Christian sighed, picking up up and wrapping him in own of the soft Egyptian cotton towels Luke had laid out for them both, "Lets get you in bed for a proper nap."

"Mr Grey?" Taylor announced, coming into the bedroom to check up on the little man, "How's our prince?"

' _Our prince_ '. Figured Taylor would call him that; the guards considered the kids their own.

"He's better now he's cooled down," Christian informed, "A little drowsy. Ana took his temperature earlier so I'll do it just now," he said, turning to get dried himself now that Taylor was there to help with Maxie, "He's sleepy-"

"Christian," Taylor cut him off, causing Christian to freeze; he was never first named, "Is there a glass in the bathroom?"

"What?"

"Christian," Taylor said quickly, looking at Maxie's naked little body, "Get me a glass."

Christian did as asked, running through to the bathroom for a glass. He found one which Ana used for rinsing her mouth, washed it out then came through to the bedroom as quickly as he could, "What's going on?"

"He's got a rash," Taylor mumbled, snatching the glass from Christian and laying it against the back of Maxie's leg where, indeed, his son had a red pimpled rash. Christian hadn't had a clue that the rash was there and he instantly felt guilty, "Mr Grey, get dressed."

And with that, Taylor had scooped Maxie up in his towel and all but ran out of the door, "SAWYER!"

"T?" Luke said, running out of the office and spotting Maxie all bundled up, "Is he oka-"

"Get the R8 now. We're taking him to the hospital," Taylor ordered, Luke running outside at a sprint.

"What the fuck is going on? I'll take him to the hospital myself," Christian snapped, getting worried and angry because Taylor was telling him nothing.

"Christian, what's happening?" Ana panicked, running out of the playroom and standing beside her soggy husband.

"Mr Grey, follow us in another car," Taylor demanded.

"I'm coming with-"

"You are not; Luke and I will be running every red light between here and there," Taylor stressed, Christian seeing the panic in his eyes and feeling sick, "It's not safe for you."

"Taylor, what's going on?" Christian panicked, Ana running to get the keys to her own Audi, "What's wrong with my son?"

"He failed the glass test, Mr Grey; this is a medical emergency," Taylor admitted just as Luke ran in.

"T, what about security here?" Luke snapped a little.

"Fuck security; I need you to drive us to the hospital like the crazy motherfucking SEAL you are; Gail knows how to fire a gun." Taylor replied, running outside with Christian's son, bundled up in the towel and now Taylor's blazer, "Don't stop. Drive as fast as you can; any points you get I'll waiver with the SPD."

They closed the doors and sped off, hitting seventy before they'd even left the drive.

Left with his little Maxie.

"Christian, what's going on?" Ana panicked, "Is Maxie okay?"

"Taylor…Taylor thinks, he thinks he's, Ana we need to get there now, give me your keys and call my mom," Christian growled, becoming his usual controlfreak self and focusing on the task at hand, "Gail!"

"Mr Grey," Gail nodded, running outside with Maxie's Binkie, a pacifier, clothes for Christian and also for Maxie as well as his son's favourite Simba lion, "I heard everything. The kids are safe with me. I'll call Ryan."

"Thank you, Gail. We'll call you," Christian nodded, slamming the door of the driver's side and hitting the accelerator before Ana had even closed her door, "I should have known it wasn't a fucking tummy bug."

"Christian, how should you have known?" ana stressed, squeezing the life out of their son's lion plushy whilst she called Christian's mom, "Grace? It's me. Look, we're going to the hospital. Taylor said Maxie failed the glass test and he's literally kidnapped our son with Sawyer. We're so scared. What's going on?"

Christian looked over at Ana quickly but focused on getting himself to the hospital as quickly as possible to be there for their little Maxie.

He was breaking nearly every speed limit, Ana's car not as fast as the R8 but close enough to get them tickets if they were pulled over.

Not that Christian would pull over for anyone in the given moment. Not a chance; he'd do anything to get to his son faster. As they neared the hospital, Ana hung up the phone and burst into tears.

"Ana?" Christian said firmly, "I love you to pieces but please, baby, I need you to get a hold of yourself. What's mom said?"

"She and Carrick are meeting us at the hospital and she's sending Mia round to the house to watch the kids instead of Gail because Gail might have contracted it when Maxie was sick on her," Ana stammered, "They're so scared-"

"ANA!" Christian snapped, "Tell me what mom said."

"Christian…Grace says she thinks it's meningitis…"

.

.

 **Present day…**

 **Grey Mansion,**

 **Grey Estate,**

 **Seattle,**

.

Taylor couldn't sleep in his bedroom, not sober. It hurt too much to wake up alone without her beside him, cuddling him, holding his body tight against her chest and running her hands through his hair.

Wiping his eyes, he took a swig from the bottle of vodka he'd been nursing since ten am. His stomach ached and he knew for a fact that it was from lack of food. He just couldn't bring himself to cook where she used to cook for him. Everything was sacred and holy and he couldn't disturb it.

"Oh Gail," he choked, tipping the last half of the bottle down his throat.

Today was the worst day so far this year; the anniversary of his employment with Christian Grey. He'd met her for the first time on this day, smiling and welcoming. He was damaged goods from his last relationship and it embarrassed him how terrifying he initially found living with a woman again after so many near death experiences with his abusive ex-wife.

He'd been jumpy in her presence, he'd been terrified to make a mess and cleaned everything religiously, the television in the lounge was never to be touched, he made sure to have a glass of wine for Gail whenever she finished work. All things Dolly had conditioned within him.

When Gail had invited him to watch the football league finals with her in Escala, he'd thought it was a trap and had a panic attack in their communal living room which was when he'd had to admit that he'd been a victim of domestic abuse because, Christ, Gail had brought him a paper bag and put his head between his legs and offered him comfort until he was done freaking out.

How he'd ever been terrified of that little woman astounded him in hindsight; Gail had shown him a world of love and kindness and laughter and protection.

A world which Alzheimer's had stolen from him.

With a struggle, he buttoned up the only shirt which fit his skeletal frame; a size small. He'd never been a small in his life until Gail first forgot who he was. After that, it didn't seem to matter what happened to him anymore and he'd given up eating regularly, choosing to be Gail's full time carer until he'd needed extra support which only a specialist home could provide.

Ana wanted him to join her and Christian for the second night in a row for dinner but all Jason really wanted to do was go back to bed with his bottle of vodka and drink himself to sleep. Maybe this time he wouldn't wake up.

His trousers didn't fit him and hung off his shoulders so much that he'd needed to add his own belt holes as he'd gone from a 36'' to a 32'' before becoming a 28'' over the months following her funeral. His hair was still damp from his shower so he brushed it and parted it a little so he was slightly tidier than he'd been yesterday. Finally he pulled a blazer over his shirt, sorted his tie and finished his bottle.

Looking at himself in the mirror, Taylor knew he was smashed. He'd been drinking since he woke this morning. Ana would be so disappointed in him but it was hard to give a damn as he locked up the cottage and made his way to the Greys for food.

To his surprise, Luke was sitting in the living room beside Ana when he let himself in.

"Holy shit," Taylor slurred, pointing at Luke's cheek, "Luke, you're face!"

"I know," Luke smiled, scratching his dog's back, "I got burgled."

"Burgled?" Taylor frowned, shocked by how happy Luke was considering he looked as though he'd been in a fight with a Rhino. "Geez, Luke."

"He's staying with us," Ana nodded, Christian handing Taylor a drink because he knew Jason required a lot of alcohol to feel comfortable outside his cottage. Truly, Taylor was a hermit without Gail, "We were just talking about something actually, Taylor. Come join us."

"What's going on?" Jason asked, sitting slowly on the sofa beside Christian, opposite Ana and Luke.

"Well," Christian smiled, "I was talking to Ana earlier and we realised something; we have all the money in the world but when we die we're not going to be able to take it with us. So," he pointed to the iPad on the table in front of them, "We're going to blow it on the holiday of a lifetime and we want you and Luke to come with us."

Taylor instantly felt himself beginning to sweat; he'd not left the Estate since the funeral.

"There's no rush to decide," Ana said, sensing Taylor's panic, "We just think, you know, we're all getting older, Taylor. The kids have more than enough in inheritance. Why don't we enjoy a little ourselves with our friends?"

"This sounds like a sitcom; four old pensioners touring the world," Taylor commented.

"I want to see as much of the world as I can before I can't see anything," Christian commented then, "My eyes are getting worse and there's so much I want to see. And I'd like to see it with my best friends."

"Where are you thinking?" Taylor frowned.

"Don't worry; we're not going to any dry countries. You'll be able to drink," Luke winked.

"Fuck you, Sawyer," Taylor snapped but, damn him, he drunk a little more.

"Love you, Taylor," Luke retorted, pointing at the iPad, "Why don't we try Vegas. If we want to go to another place, we'll do it. If not then we all come home."

"Fair," Christian nodded, smiling at Ana as she went to get dinner from the oven, "What do you think, Taylor?"

"Maybe," Taylor mumbled, knowing that to refuse this offer would unsettle Gail's spirit. She'd want him to continue to grab life by the horns even though all he wanted to do was hide in their cottage, drunk, "Let me think about it sober, Christian. It's a lot to take in."

"Take all the time you need," Christian assured him, "But don't over think it; this is an adventure, Taylor. Just a little bit of travelling. Just like old times. Only this time you're not going to be my bodyguard. You can pick where we go. Just as long as we hit up Vegas first; I've always wanted to hit the slots but Carrick was an ex gambler so I was never allowed."


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N, based on a dear friend's unfortunate texting experience!**

.

 **Chapter four**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Grey Mansion,**

 **Grey Estate,**

 **Seattle,**

.

"Come on. You're coming shopping with me."

"Can't you take Luke or Christian?" Jason complained, glaring a little as he shamefully put down his glass of whisky and stared at Ana. It was barely eleven and the skeletal man was already on the heavy duty stuff and his eyes were red either from crying or just from sleep deprivation, Ana wasn't honestly sure which was more probable.

"Luke's self-conscious of his bruising and Christian's got a meeting at GEH about some shares or some nonsense. Personally I think he's making an excuse so he and Elliot can get takeaway and beers. He's on a diet you see," Ana rambled, watching as Jason crossed his twig like arms over his emaciated chest. Today he was wearing a heavy blue sweater, despite the scorching summer heat, and stonewash jeans which barely fit his tiny waist and were actually pinned to stop them falling.

Yes, he was a mess.

But Ana was going to fix that today and get him a haircut at the very least. His hair was so long and shaggy that he needed to flick it from his eyes and his stubble had long since become a grey bristly beard.

Nope.

This wasn't their Taylor.

Seeing Jason like this would break Gail's heart if she were still with them.

So Ana was going to tidy him up, even if she needed to bring the bottle of whisky with her in her bag to keep him from withdrawal.

"I'm too drunk to drive," Jason then said bluntly, as if Ana had expected anything less from him. He was an alcoholic now. He had become one the moment Gail had had to go into a home.

Or perhaps he'd really become one when Gail no longer recognised him as her _Sailor_?

The poor man had endured so much being his wife's primary carer for five years, having had to finally put her to a specialist unit just two weeks before she'd died of pneumonia in hospital. It had been heart breaking to watch their dear friend lose her life to Alzheimer's disease but Ana wondered if it was more heart breaking watching Taylor, a man who was healthy, killing himself with his grief?

"I don't care. We'll go to the shops then hit a bar if you want," she explained and saw how incredibly uncomfortable Jason became at the idea of leaving his home. Ana had been leaving him groceries on his door step for the last three months for fear he'd starve himself.

"I've not left the Estate since the funeral," Jason then admitted, his fear obvious. It was stressful for him to leave after months of hiding away from the world. To leave his home without Gail...

Ana couldn't imagine the grief and sorrow he was experiencing because she was lucky; she still had Christian. As infuriating and irritating as her fat-ass husband was, she adored him and was thankful for his quicksilver humour. He was nearly blind, potbellied and needed Viagra most times they wanted sex but dear God, Christian still had Ana in absolute stitches. More often than not, Ana had wet herself laughing at him which only made him laugh and her continue.

She couldn't imagine a world without her husband's light in it.

"You'll be with me," Ana assured the frightened former marine, walking over to him and stroking his arm, "Please, Jason?"

Jason nodded slowly, "Okay. Okay," he repeated and stepped back from Ana's touch, his hand picking up the glass he'd poured. He lifted it to his lips and tipped the amber content back, licking his lips, "Okay."

Ana smiled and waited for Jason to get ready. Eventually, he appeared, dressed in the jeans Ana had bought him three weeks ago along with his groceries. They fit…but they were size small. The shirt he was wearing was one of Christian's own which he'd given away to Jason when his size had ballooned and Jason's had dropped. It was a medium, Ana was sure, but it swamped the man.

He locked his cottage and walked towards Ana's BMW i8, opening the passenger door and climbing in, "Hey."

"Thanks, Jason," Ana nodded, driving off and down the drive, "Thanks for coming to keep me company."

"If I want to go home, we come home, right?" Jason asked, already looking anxious as he rubbed his hands over and over again before he began picking at his skin.

"Of course," Ana nodded, "Please, Jason, trust me. We don't even have to leave the car if you don't feel like you can. It's okay to be nervous but I'm with you. I'll not leave your side. You're doing well just leaving the Estate today."

"You didn't want to go shopping, did you?" Jason frowned.

"…not for me…," Ana admitted, "I wanted to get you a haircut. And maybe some clothes that fit. And then I thought we could get dinner if you felt up to it?"

"Ana…" Jason groaned.

"We can go back, it's not a problem," Ana said firmly, "I'm just really worried for you, Jason. The funeral was nine months ago now and you're stuck. You're not moving forward from this."

"I don't want to move forward from this. I want my wife back," Jason snapped angrily, his voice croaking with his obvious pain, "I can't move forward without her."

"You have so much left to live for. What about Sophie and her family?" Ana stressed, "You could be spending your winter in Australia with your daught-"

"Stop trying to tell me how to lead my life!" Jason yelled now, "For fuck sake, Ana. Stop poking your nose into other people's businesses!"

"I'm sorry Jason but I'm only trying to help you," Ana said softly now, staring ahead, "I promised Gail I would look after you, Sailor. After she was diagnosed. I promised her and I've been so guilty that I'm failing her that I had to lie to get you out today. I had to do something. For Gail."

Out of the corner of her eye, Ana saw Jason's jaw tremble and he forced himself to stare outside of his window. She heard him shudder as he inhaled, biting his lip before wiping his eyes with the palm of his hand.

"She was a beautiful woman, Jason. She loved you until the end. I believe that. Only you could keep her calm," Ana added, "She wouldn't want to see you like this."

"I love her so much," Jason choked.

"I know, honey," Ana nodded, placing her hand on his kneecap.

"Even when she didn't know who I was," Jason continued, "When she bit me and hit me, I still loved her. I never hated her. She used to get scared of the rain for some reason. It confused her I think. We used to hide under the bed together and sing El-" his voice completely broke, "Elvis until she fell asleep in my arms and we'd just lie there under the bed in our own little world," he gasped, "She was my everything and I can't be without her, Ana. I just can't."

"You're not without her, Jason," Ana insisted, "She's been such a massive part in your life that you'll never truly be without her as long as you remember her."

Jason nodded wordlessly, wiping his eyes and nose with the sleeve of his shirt before fishing a large silver hipflask from his trouser pocket. She didn't chide him for drinking so heavily; this was the first time he'd willingly spoken about caring for Gail and it had taken so much for him to do so that he was shaking with all sorts of different emotions.

"We're going to go get you a haircut and a shave," Ana smiled as sweetly as she could at her suffering friend, "Then we'll see how you're feeling afterwards. Baby steps, okay?"

"Okay," Jason squeaked a little, still sniffling as he tried to regain control of his emotions, "How's Phoebe?"

Ana smiled and nodded; he wanted to talk about something else and Phoebe was a safe topic.

"She's doing fantastically," Ana told him, "She's out of the country right now, that's all she's told us, but Stan's been skyping the grandchildren for us. You'll have to go see her, Taylor. I know it would mean a lot to her."

"Maybe I could go see her first before Australia," Jason tried to joke.

"You know how much Phoebe loves you," Ana reminded him, "But maybe before you go travelling alone you could come with Christian, Luke and me and tour the states?"

"Maybe," Jason nodded, "If I'm feeling up to it."

Ana was glad that he was considering it. She knew having Taylor back would do Christian the world of good. And Luke. The truth was, even in his old age, they all felt safer when Jason Taylor was part of their lives.

As they headed to the barbers Christian went to, Ana suddenly burst out laughing, "God, Taylor, I just remembered that time you and Christian went to New York together."

"I thought you and I promised we wouldn't ever talk about that incident to anyone," Jason reminded her.

"I know, I know, but…god, how funny was that?" Ana chuckled, "What were the chances that you, Christian and Gail's phones would all be broken at the same time?"

"It happens. Gail was always hopeless with her phones. Always took them into the bath to watch films with," Jason nodded, looking at Ana for the first time ever, "I can't believe what we said to each other."

"Who knew you could be so flirty, Mr Taylor?" Ana teased as she parked up…

 **A lifetime ago…..…**

 **Four Seasons hotel,**

 **New York City,**

 **New York.**

.

'New number, text me your names,' Jason text, grumbling at the unprofessionalism.

He couldn't believe both he and Grey had lost their phones simultaneously. It was such a fucking joke. And a breach of security. Grey was doing business with some young and hip entrepreneur in NYC but to access the building they'd been required to surrender their mobile phones which, miraculously, disappeared on their collection.

Grey was pissed.

Jason was pissed.

The entrepreneur was pissed when Grey threatened to walk out of the deal then and there.

Having to buy a shitty Nokia brick was bad enough, let alone having to text people asking for their names to match up with their numbers. He was just thankful he had a spare SIM with every number his previous one had stored. Only problem was the contacts were nameless.

Fuck he was too jetlagged for this fucking shit like. And he still needed to organise a phone for Grey. Fucking fantastic.

Gail changed her goddamn number with every new phone she got, constantly upgrading because she kept letting the spawn of Grey play with her iPhones and, of course, they broke them all the time. So he had no idea what Gail's current number even was. Luke Sawyer's number Jason knew off by heart. As well as the number to Welch Security Ltd, Reynolds and Ryan.

But Gail?

Fucking mystery.

He was going to have to speak to her about it when he got home because it was getting ridiculous the amount of phones she went through. Maybe if she didn't let the Grey kids play with it, she'd actually manage to keep one for the whole contract.

He slumped back on his bed, toed his shoes off and unfastened his belt. He was so fucking tired. These trips were getting longer and more irritating. Or maybe that was just his patience weighing thin? God knows he hated all the lingering, especially when he could be with his wife, in their bed, fucking the day away.

His phone buzzed and Jason rolled over and read each text;

' _That you, JT? Luke.'_

' _Who's this? Ryan.'_

' _Is this Taylor or Grey? Barney.'_

… _Huh?_

Jason reread the message he'd sent, eyes bleary and sleep deprived. Fuck, he had forgotten to say who was texting them. What a plank.

' _Hey baby. Missing you. How's NY? x'_

Ah, Gail.

Jackpot.

Jason smiled, glad to hear from his wife. He didn't hesitate to text back, missing his Little Woman. This hotel room was just too big for one person; he wished he could share it with her. Share the bed.

God, he was horny tonight, Jason mused, realising that it had been nearly two weeks since he'd last had sex. Gail had had the shingles last week and then this week Mother Nature cock blocked him royally. And now he was away with Grey for the next few days at least.

There was lube in the cupboard and the adult channel if he was really desperate because he didn't have his goddamn phone for porn anymore.

Fuck sake.

'NY is lonely. I want you here. Fancy flying out? ;) x' Jason replied, getting comfortable in bed.

' _You know I can't x'_

Jason laughed, 'A guy can try. How's the homefront? Xx'

Two ' _x_ 's now, he was feeling adventurous and also a lot like a schoolboy for some odd reason. Maybe it was because he was horny enough to hump the hotel pillows?

' _Homefront? Haha. Homefront is good. Maxie won his race; he's like Oscar Pistorius with that new running blade! Xxx'_

Three kisses in return, Jason mused, maybe he could convince Gail to sext him? Fuck knows he wanted to. He missed her badly. But then, he was also exhausted and nearly asleep. Maybe in the morning she could sext him instead? He was desperate for his bed.

'That's amazing, darling (: I'm about to hit the hay. We've got too many meetings tomorrow. It's so boring xxxx'

Four 'x's now. Jason was really pushing the boat out. He put his phone down and pulled off his shirt and then his trousers.

' _Okay, handsome. Sleep tight. We miss you! You both better be behaving out there Xxxx'_

Jason laughed, shaking his head as he text back; 'We always do ;) Talk to you later. Meetings. Meetings. Meetings. BORING x'

.

.

.

 _'Hey baby, how's the meeting? Can you talk? Xxxx'_

Jason grinned internally but he dare not display it for fear that Grey would realise he was taking personal calls and texts on the job.

But Jesus this shit was boring. They had gotten nowhere with the negotiations which was piss annoying. Jason just wanted to get home to his wife. The fact she'd text him right now was the pick-up he desperately needed today. God he missed her.

'The meeting is boring as hell. I can't really talk :( Xxxx', he text Gail back as quickly as he could before Grey noticed that he wasn't following the meeting entirely like he should. Lately his job description now included 'business associate'. Apparently referring to Jason as his 'Bodyguard' was too brutish. Grey now had a nasty habit of asking Jason after meetings it he got a good feel for the clients. Both men relied on their gut instincts so he understood Grey's mentality and oddly enough, nine times out of ten, they both picked up the same vibe from potential investors and would-be investments.

Not that Jason knew anything about money and finance. He'd just spent years observing Grey and picked up a few things here and there. He could do a couple of reports for Grey when the man was struggling to get home for his family's dinners, the numbers were all there and just needed to be filled in, but that was a party trick which Jason didn't do all that often because he didn't like it. He was Grey's protection primarily. Not his PA.

Jason felt his phone vibrate and cast his eyes down as quickly as he could;

 _'Aw poor you. I'm in the tub...thinking of you...and your tongue… Wish you were here...'_

Jeeeeeeesus….

Jason felt his cock harden, imagining his gorgeous wife masturbating in the bathtub. Why the fuck was he here again? Was his job really worth it? Maybe working a regular nine till five was the way forward for him?

He didn't hesitate to reply to Gail;

'Hard as hell. Thanks baby :) talk later? Pleeeeeeeease? xxxxx'

With a low sigh, he pocketed his phone before temptation got the better of him and he had to excuse himself to the bathroom to call his wife for an update on the bathtub situation. God, the image of Gail soaped up and relaxing with her hair tied up and a glass of prosecco in hand…Jason didn't believe he had a type but as he'd grown he realised he did; classy, petite women were a massive turn on to him. Dainty women too. Blondes especially. Graceful, well mannered, professional women who he liked to corrupt. It was a weird sexual fantasy but Gail was all for acting it out just as much as he loved chucking on his military fatigues for a little roleplay.

God why the fuck was he here and not at home?!

Grey was watching him out of the corner of his eye, barely missing a trick. Regardless, Jason shrugged at Grey and mouthed 'Sawyer' whilst attempting to mask his erection by putting his hand in his pocket.

But Grey just smirked, not buying it which was just great. He'd been caught, literally, with his dick in his hands by the boss, "Taylor, take a break. Twenty minutes. Bring me back a coffee."

"Yes, Mr Grey." Jason nodded, relieved that Grey wasn't being a bastard about it. Jason turned on his heels and pulled out his phone to quickly text his wife back whilst he walked along the corridor;

'Hey, baby, I've got a break now if you're free to talk? Xxxx'

He didn't get a reply straight away which was frustrating, so he went to get the boss his coffee whilst nursing the semi in his pocket, imagining all the wicked things he wanted to do to his wife. God he was pathetic. Horny and pathetic.

 _'sorry handsome but Phoebe needed help with her homework. How are you? Xxxx'_

'Horny as hell and contemplating wanking in the bathroom. Wish you were here. That thing you do with your tongue? I can't stop thinking about it...Xxxx'

.

.

Ana laughed at her husband's texts, imagining her Christian stood in line for coffee with a hard on. It was enough of an image to arouse her, quietly excusing herself from her chaotic brood. She was curious, however. What thing did she do with her tongue? Christian hadn't ever mentioned her blow job technique before; other than how pretty her mouth was to fuck or how good she was overall. No specifics. Unless he was talking about that one time she'd given him a surprise rim job?

She wasn't too sure specifically what he was recalling but it didn't matter terribly as long as he was happy. She was glad he finally got his mobile phone fixed. When he'd emailed her to say what had happened with their phones, she'd been worried she wouldn't get to communicate with him and it was hard enough being away with him for a week but it was harder to be away when it was the school holidays and the kids were off and bickering.

She took a moment to herself, hair still wet from her Me Time in the bath tub, her refuge from her teenagers. She text her husband back, eager to play if he was.

'What would you do if I were with you? Xxxx'

In seconds, her husband had replied to her;

 _'Well I'm currently in a queue for coffee so...run my hand up the back of your skirt and finger you? Sound like something you'd be interested in? Xxxx'_

Ana laughed. Oh fifty...

As much as she would love to play this game with her husband, the kids were playing up downstairs and Gail was still out visiting her sister for the next few days. It was typical; the children couldn't just be friends for ten minutes whilst she and their father took a moment together? It was infuriating and hellishly frustrating. None of the kids were cute enough now to get away interrupting her and Christian's sexy time like when they were mere toddlers. Nope. They were spotty backed adults now and should be acting like adults.

'Wish I was there because that sounds fantastic. Speak to you later xxxx'

 _'Aw you're not playing? I'm a sad boy :( what have you got on your feet? Xxxx'_

 ** _Feet?_**

Ana frowned a little at that. Her husband worshiped her feet...but he also worshiped her entire body. Why the interest in her feet suddenly? When he came home Ana would be sure to quiz him but until then, he was horny and she was willing to help out.

'Those heels I sometimes wear when we have sex. You know the ones? Eight inches, black with the red sole? Xxxx'

 _'Wish I was there to smell them, baby. I'm seriously close just imagining you wearing them. Speak later xxxx'_

Okay that was definitely new, Ana thought. But then her husband's sexual appetite knew no limits, maybe he did like her feet more than he let on? How he could be feeling so horny was a mystery too. They'd left the kids with the Taylor's on their last night together and fucked like rabbits. Christian had even produced a few toys for their last night together. Had it not been enough for him?

With that thought in mind, Ana made a mental note to remind Christian that the Taylors -Gail- had taken all three kids the night before her own husband left. Giving them a long weekend to themselves wasn't much but Ana knew Gail loved going to the beach lodge. She'd work something out with Christian's diary and the current security Rotas and give them the keys to the lodge for as long as they wanted.

She went through to check on the kids, unnerved by the silence that had suddenly befallen the house.

"Are you behaving?" Ana asked, her three trouble makers sat watching her curiously.

Teddy was his father's double with the same strong jaw and traditionally handsome masculine features. He'd been hit hard with teenage hormones, however, and had a beautiful collection of spots and whiteheads which Ana couldn't keep her hands away from. The poor boy was subjected to her constantly squeezing them for her own sick amusement. He'd a little - ** _older_** \- girlfriend now, a young -w ** _hy was she older?!_** \- girl from school who was head of the school lacrosse team which, according to Phoebe, made her pretty popular. And fit. The first time Ana had met Felicity, she'd been shocked by the girl's large behind, short short-shorts and cropped sweatshirt stretched over two well developed breasts.

Ana couldn't believe that this...woman was dating her baby boy. Sure, he was hairy and smelly now, but he was still her baby boy and this woman was making him a man and Ana didn't like it. She also felt bad for Ryan and Sawyer who'd had no idea where to look when Felicity and Teddy went to use the pool. The seventeen year old had proceeded to wear the most revealing bikini possible, and the security guards could do nothing but watch them in the hot afternoon sun, thinking only about security things of course and not the jailbait soaking wet on a sun lounger.

Poor boys.

Even Gail and Ana had stared at Felicity in envy of her youth and how she could flaunt it. They'd also discussed how Teddy could do nothing but stare on because, bless him, he was only fifteen and would never get someone that hot again until his spots cleared at least.

Phoebe, too, had been hit with the puberty train. Her usually gorgeous thick brown hair was endlessly greasy just with her hormones, and she'd began to smell quite a bit because she didn't seem to remember to put on deodorant before getting dressed in the mornings.

Ana had taken her bra shopping too just the other day and was still recovering from the ordeal of trying to find her boyish daughter bras which weren't too feminine for her. Phoebe was just such a Tom Boy and got so awkward and flustered and embarrassed with every bra Ana had shown her. They'd aborted the mission before they'd both fallen out over t-shirt bras and wireless bras and gone for lunch with Gail who'd joined them for Lingerie Attempt II.

The Taylors were very dear to all the children but there was no denying Phoebe loved them most, particularly Jason Taylor. Seeing Gail just picking out a few things effortlessly herself and without feeling shameful seemed to calm Phoebe's anxieties. Maybe it was too hard shopping with a mother? Ana wondered, still pondering it now when Luke walked into the kitchen.

Ana saw Phoebe's hormones kick up the minute their bodyguard walked through the doors, dressed in a slim fit suit which hugged his godly figure. Sawyer was a beautiful man, there was no denying it, and poor Phoebe had now started to notice it too.

"Hey, Ted. How's the girlfriend? You get second base yet?" Sawyer asked as he opened the fridge and helped himself to juice. Without Christian to shout and yell at her, Ana let the guards help themselves to their pantry and fridge. It made her feel more comfortable being around them in Christian's absence and it kept her company.

"Luke, don't encourage him!" Ana grumbled but saw her Teddy Bear smirking at Sawyer.

"I'm just asking the important questions. For security purposes," Sawyer winked at Teddy, "Third base, then?"

"Teddy!" Ana gasped when Teddy nodded at Luke, trying to play the big man when Ana had had to clean up his sticky sheets that morning. These kids would have her lose all her hair with stress, she was sure.

"He did it after class in the gym room," Phoebe tattled, "Everyone's talking about it in school. Even the teachers are gossiping."

"Phoebe!" Teddy exclaimed, punching his sister hard.

"Both of you. Not in front of Maxie," Ana demanded, shaking her head in disbelief as she looked at her last baby; Maxwell.

Whilst in intensive care after contracting meningitis as a toddler, Max had needed his leg amputated mid-thigh after septicaemia set in and turned his once cute little chubby leg a horrible shade of black, the tissue dying. Removing the leg was all they could do to save him. He'd been so sickly and weak that Ana and Christian were sure they were going to lose him on multiple occasions. He'd fought through, however, with his mother's stubbornness and father's strength, and had been discharged from hospital once they knew he was going to be okay.

It had been scary but he'd fought through and he continued to fight for a normal life. He'd some fantastic running blades for sports and he was getting better at wearing his prosthetic leg for long periods of time at school. He'd lost half of his hearing as a further complication of the meningitis so was also seeing a language therapist to help him lip read. Ryan, his CPO and arguably his best friend, could speak ASL, American Sign Language.

The friendly bodyguard had experienced as horrific a childhood as Christian and had become mute for a large proportion of his childhood in between care homes. It was only as an adult leaving the Army Rangers that he'd been diagnosed with mild Autism Spectrum Disorder. In Ryan, Max had found an ally who understood being different, and it filled Ana with such joy when Maxie and Ryan communicated in fluent ASL to have secret conversations, the Greys still struggling to learn it.

Watching her little cheeky ten year old boy now with his brother and sister, Ana couldn't imagine life without his charming giggly laugh.

These kids were truly her whole world, even if they were aging her terribly with all their nonsense.

"Gail's mobile is in getting repaired. Again," Luke told Ana, "So she's not got a mobile phone. Again."

"Maxie was using it to make movies. Again," Ana grumbled, "He dropped it. Again."

"Well she'll get it back at the end of the day so she'll probably have a new number. Again." Luke nodded, rolling his pretty blue-green eyes. "Not that she cares. She hates iPhones."

"Still though," Ana sighed, "Jason hates when we're all out of contact."

"I was texting him this morning," Luke nodded, "I've not heard from Grey yet though. Jason says they're still struggling to get his new phone up and running because of all the files in his last device."

"That's funny," Ana said, "I've been texting Christian all morning."

"Really?" Luke frowned, "I'll let Jason know."

"Yeah, Christian's been pretty vocal," Ana admitted, "I think he's hating New York."

"So's Jason. He's missing his wife," Luke smirked, "If ya know what I mean. So glad I'm not around him right now; Jason can be a real grump if he's not gotten any for even just a few days. Maybe that's why Grey wants to leave NYC, eh? Can't put up with Mr Grumpy Pants."

"Oh leave poor Taylor alone," Ana scoffed, "He's only human. You can be a real pain if you've not gotten laid in a while."

"So can you," Luke countered, walking away with the entire carton of orange juice and heading into the security room.

"Touché," Ana commented, walking back over to the kids again, "Right, everyone stop hitting each other and behave!"

.

.

Ana sighed, as she climbed onto bed, her vibrator in one hand and a glass of wine in the other. Her husband's text had been pretty specific; _'I need to call you. Please, before bed? I'm desperate, baby. I want to hear you cum ): xxxxx'_

And that level of enticement had Ana dripping with want. She'd given Teddy fifty dollars to go see the movies with his friends. She'd let Phoebe stay at Jennifer Stewart's house for a sleep over. Maxie was with Ryan practicing his track running for the Special Olympics, apparently. There was no denying Maxwell was driven.

'I'm in bed, baby. Call whenever you're free ;) xxxxx'

She text her husband first, sitting and waiting for his reply as she sipped her wine and watched a slightly raunchy movie. She was excited, especially because of how desperate Christian seemed to be. He was usually less…out of control? It was different. He sounded so fevered and unstable, particularly as he all but begged her permission to call her tonight.

He.

Begged.

Her.

It was so Un-Christian and Ana rather liked the shift in control. It would be something knew to try when he got back, if he felt comfortable physically letting her be the boss for a night. The thought made her horny as hell and she sat watching her phone like a hawk.

What was taking him so long? She'd nearly had all her wine.

All afternoon she'd been practicing her sexy voice. It was a standard joke that she didn't naturally have a sexy bone in her body, despite what Christian told her. She would watch Kate effortlessly flirt but Ana just couldn't do that. No, she'd tried but it seemed more hassle than it was worth, especially when the only flirting Christian needed to get him going was a well-placed hand on his crotch or seeing her bite her lip.

Just as she went to grab another glass, her phone began vibrating and she lounged so ungracefully onto the bed.

She recognised her husband's knew number and felt her cheeks flush as she straightened herself out a little and took a breath before answering, "Mrs Grey's office…how may I help you?"

"…What?"

Ana froze and she heard the incredibly deep, masculine voice on the other line freeze up too.

Was that…?

It couldn't be…

Could it?!

"Is…Ana?"

Oh shit…

"Fuck!"

"Shit!"

They both cursed simultaneously and Ana could hear the panic in Jason's voice.

"Shit shit shit shit SHIT!" he rambled and Ana was sure he was pacing.

"Jason. Calm down," Ana instructed, feeling sick. Did this count as cheating?! Or was this the worst case of wrong number chat in history? She thought he'd been Christian so surely that didn't count, right? Oh god, Christian would kill Taylor if he found out.

If…

"I am so sorry Mrs Grey, I thought you were my wife. I just want you to know that, had I been aware, I would never, ever ever say those things. I'm a happily married man. Very happy. I-I-I-"

"Jason, I'm the same! I thought you were Christian," Ana explained.

"Mr Grey doesn't have a phone though?" Jason countered, "I assumed he'd tell you via email?"

"He said he was getting one and I just assumed it was you when I got a text. Not assumed it was you. I mean that I thought he was you? Oh darn."

Oh damn indeed.

"Taylor I'm so sorry, please don't tell Christian," Ana begged, "It was an accident."

"…me tell Christian?" Jason echoed.

"Yes, please, promise you wont. Because I wont. It was nothing and it means nothing but he wont see it like that. You know he wont," Ana begged now because, fuck fuck fuck, how could she be so fucking stupid?!

"…okay. But promise you will not tell Gail. Or anyone else. This is just our little secret, okay?" Jason asked.

"Deal." Ana said instantly, "Jason, I'm so sorry."

"It was an accident," Jason said fairly, "And, I mean, I thought you were my wife and you thought I was your husband so really we didn't do anything wrong but make a mistake, right? A mistake which means absolutely one hundred percent nothing because,"

God, this was the most Ana had ever heard Jason say at once.

"because, I'm a grown up. You're a grown up. We're both grown ups. We just made a little itsy bitty mistake. Right?"

"Right," Ana agreed, "But I still can't believe we did this." Then she started laughing because there was nothing else to do, "It's a good thing we called because I swear I would have said some pretty perverse things over text."

"God yes," Jason laughed, too, thankfully, "I mean, I'm in my hotel room right now in my boxers with a beer. I was just playing it cool when I saw your message," he was in hysterical laughter now and Ana had to join in again because, well shit, what a mistake to make.

"I'm not dressed much better to be honest. I was even watching a racy film while I waited," she replied, shaking her head, "I genuinely don't know what to say now."

"Me neither," Jason admitted, then laughed, "Other than…have you got Gail's new number? And I'll give you Christian's? I mean, Mr Grey's. I got him a phone this afternoon when I went for coffee. It's just a brick but it'll do till Seattle."

"Are we swapping numbers?" Ana laughed, putting him on speaker, "Okay, here's Gail's. I'll text it to you?"

"Perfect. I'll text you Christian's and go give him the phone. He's missed you," Jason said.

"I've missed him too… if you couldn't tell," Ana laughed, shaking her head as she downed the rest of her wine.

"Right, that's the number sent to you," Jason said, then paused, "Ana?"

"Yeah?"

"When we come back, you're going to have to delete that chat on your phone, okay? Otherwise he'll see," Jason reminded her, "I'm just going to chuck this phone in the Sound when I get home."

"Of course I'll get rid of it," Ana scoffed a little, "I'm not stupid. Maxie uses mine and Gail's phones all the time."

"Good, good. I was just checking," Jason replied and then hesitated, "Can you also promise me another thing?"

"Sure," Ana nodded, pouring herself another glass.

"Please don't tell anyone about the feet thing?"

Ana burst out laughing at that. _Oh Taylor…_


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

 **.**

 **Grey Mansion,**

 **Grey Estate,**

 **Seattle,**

 **.**

 **.**

"Dad...come on," Teddy grumbled, putting down his cup of coffee and shaking his head, "You're almost completely blind and your heart isn't great. Do you really think travelling at you're age is a good idea?"

"Yes."

"Well you're wrong. God, dad. You shouldn't be looking at holidays," Teddy huffed.

Christian just rolled his eyes and watched as Ana attempted to teach his new daughter-in-law how to work the washing machine. His eyes may be bleary but Christian could clearly see that each of Teddy's new wives were younger than the other, blonder and more busty.

Christian gave Wife No 3. a few more years before Teddy traded her in for a younger model. One grey pubic hair and Teddy would chuck her. Maxwell had told Christian that was how Teddy was with women.

Grey pubes.

Pffft.

Christian looked down at his barrel belly.

He'd no idea what colour his pubic hair was now.

Could be fucking blue for all he knew.

"I just think you and mom should be looking to save your money and put it into retiring. I mean, what about Florida?" Teddy started up with that old chestnut again.

Florida.

"Teddy, we're going to Vegas. And we're gambling my wealth," Christian shrugged, "Why the fuck not? I worked hard for it."

"This is insane," Teddy mumbled, "You're going to set off your heart again, Dad. Then what will mom do if you're out in the middle of nowhere? It's not fair on her."

"Your mom won't be alone; Taylor and Luke are coming," Christian pointed out.

"Oh great. An idiot and a drunk," Teddy rolled his eyes with disproval.

Just at that moment, Jason walked in. He looked drunk but better, his jaw stubble free and his hair back into the familiar short back and sides cut. His trouser fitted a little bit more too and he was wearing one of his new crisp short sleeved shirts Ana had bought him. He still looked incredibly ill and skinny but Christian saw the improvement.

God, his wife was a miracle worker.

"Hello, Teddy, Christian," Jason slurred, waving a skinny arm and fixing them with a smile, "Have you seen Luke and that rat dog of his?"

Christian tried not to notice the thin scars on Taylor's arms but Ana had told him how shocked she'd been to see these self-inflicted cuts. Apparently he'd been doing more behind his door than just drinking his life away, hiding the evidence under those horrible heavy jumpers.

Seeing him now, four days after Ana had ambushed him to go into town, there was a dramatic improvement and he was smiling.

He was drunk.

But smiling.

Teddy noticed his scarred arms and glared, "Jason, what the fuck has happened to you?"

That saw Jason's smiling drop and Christian saw him retreat back into his nervous state.

"Theodore." Christian warned.

"No, dad. You can't tell me you and mom are travelling the world in your state and tell me it'll be okay because Taylor and Luke will be there if you have another heart attack because- for fuck sake dad!" Teddy shouted, losing his temper, "Taylor's a fucking mess. Luke's a fucking mess. I saw his bruised face," Teddy snapped, "We're worried dad. Me, Pheebs and Maxie. We want you and mom to move back into Seattle. Out here on the Sound, you're so far away. If something happened we'd not get to you in time," Teddy explained.

"Theodore," Christian said again, "With all due respect, focus on your own family and life. This is my home. Taylor is my friend. And he's not a fucking mess. Neither is Luke. They're doing the best they can, just like your mother and I. They also live with us."

"What?" Teddy frowned.

"Well you and Phoebe and Maxie never visit so we decided to invite our friends to move in," Christian pointed out, standing up. It was a struggle but he didn't want his eldest son to see how his joints were hurting him.

Old age sucked.

"You're looking good, Taylor," Christian complimented, seeing he was picking his skin no thanks to Teddy's outburst. "You smell nice."

"Thank you, Christian," Taylor said, "Ana gave me some knew shower gels."

"She's a keeper," Christian nodded, then noticed he was wearing Gail's wrist watch on his bony wrist. The sentiment touched Christian and reminded him of their dear friend.

Gail had planned to retire and see the world with Jason, but she'd been stripped of that chance. Christian understood that Teddy was terrified for his elderly parents off out in the world. He knew that they did live a while from their nearest amenities and, eventually, Christian would lose his license and Ana wouldn't be able to drive herself so they would be isolated.

But the house on the Sound was there home.

"Want a drink?" he asked Taylor as he grabbed himself a beer.

"Please," Jason nodded, taking his beer and sitting down at the oak table looking out onto the Sound, "I was thinking about you going travelling, Christian," he started, picking a scab on his arm nervously, "And, only if you'll have me, I, ah, would love to come with you and Ana and Luke."

He looked up and Christian saw the fear in his eyes. If Ana and Luke and himself left for a few months, Jason would be completely alone. He knew that now and, apparently, he'd realised he didn't want that. Not anymore.

Christian watched him playing with his late wife's wrist watch, afraid of being rejected. It was hard to see how broken Jason was but seeing him dressed nicely and washed was massive and trying to take baby steps to move on made Christian's heart fill with pride.

"It wouldn't be the same without you, Taylor," Christian promised, "What made you come around?"

"Gail wanted to see the world and she didn't get the chance. I want to take her with me, the Urn, and maybe sprinkle her ashes somewhere instead of keeping them to myself." Jason said, wiping his eyes as they became wet at Gail's mere mention, "She always wanted to see India. And Russia."

"Then we're going to India and Russia. After Vegas," Christian smiled, taking Jason's hand and giving it a squeeze, "Ignore Teddy. He's just worried for us all. All the kids are."

"I know," Taylor nodded, sipping his beer then smiling fondly, "It's probably outta guilt. Remember when they used to play pranks on you?"

"Oh god, don't. My dick's still sensitive," Christian winced.

"Mine too," Jason chuckled, shaking his head…

.

 **A lifetime ago….**

 **April Fools day,**

 **Grey Mansion,**

 **Grey Estate,**

 **Seattle,**

 **.**

 **.**

Christian yawned and stretched, cracking his shoulders and looking at his sleeping wife. After three kids, she still looked every bit as elegant and beautiful as she did the first time he woke up to her. He ran his hand down to her ass and grinned.

"Stop it."

"Aw baby please," Christian mumbled.

"It's six am. I have to do the school run because Gail's off. Play with yourself." Ana growled, shifting away from him and farting loudly.

Ah yes, his wife was truly a lady.

He stretched out again before rolling out of bed, picking up his phone from his bedside table. Taylor's morning started at six am, Gail always getting up sharp even on her days off, so he called his bodyguard's number.

"Y-yes?" Jason answered in one ring, sounding out of breath, "Mr Grey?"

"I'm wanting to go jogging," Christian explained as he walked to the bathroom then frowned, "Are you okay? You sound weird." he huffed.

"Yes-yes, uh, yes sir," Jason stammered, "It's m-my anniversary, Sir. I'm, uh, I can be ready in ten minutes?"

Was Gail sucking him off?!

Christian wished he found it disgusting but the reality was he was envious.

"Make it fifteen if you need it, Taylor," Christian shrugged, lifting up the toilet seat and pulling his own dick out from his lounge pants, "It's fine. I want to do the ten kilometre run-what the fuck?"

Christian gasped, his pee hitting some sort of invisible force-field and bouncing back onto the floor and soaking Christian's feet, "What the fuck?! There's fucking cling film on the toilet. What the fuck? THEODORE. MAXWELL!"

"Are you-is-are you okay?" Jason stammered.

"No. What date is it?!"

"Apr-agh-shit. April first sir," Jason gasped, "Are you okay, Sir?"

His sons were dead.

"Fucking blow your load Taylor and get your fucking ass over here. This is war." Christian snapped and hung up the phone.

"Shit." he growled, finishing his piss in the sink before cleaning up the mess he'd made no thanks to his sons.

When Jason finally came round, he looked somewhat sheepish, his hair ruffled at the top and his face still flushed from whatever he and Gail had been up to just moments ago.

"Those pricks cling filmed the toilet seat. Nothing is safe," Christian mumbled, tightening the salt and pepper lids and making sure the juice wasn't actually urine, a prank from four years ago, "We need to act fast."

"What are you thinking, Sir?" Jason asked, watching Christian safe guard the kitchen, "I've got Luke and Danni's For Sale sign in my shed. We could pretend you're selling the house?"

"Yes. I've got the for sale documents from when Ana and I bought the land and moved here. I'll leave them on the counter where Teddy can read them. Freak him out, terrify Maxwell," Christian nodded, checking his watch, "I'll tie party poppers on the kids bathroom doors. Make them piss themselves."

"Good idea, Mr Grey. I can spray cooking oil on the floor so when Gail calls them for breakfast they slip!" Jason grinned.

"Wow, wow, wow, I don't want to hurt my kids. Just mess them up a little, Jason. God, Ana would chop my dick off if the boys broke their arms or something."

"Of course, Sir. Sorry, Sir. I'm still reeling from this morning's activities," Jason admitted, scratching his hair, "Lesley took a dump this morning. I can put it in Teddy's shoe?"

"You're seriously messed up, Taylor," Christian mumbled.

"Christian Grey!" Ana shouted, storming downstairs, waving his iPad in his face, "What the fuck is this?!"

Both Christian and Jason stared at his iPad, Christian taking it out of Ana's grasp to stop her waving the screen in his face.

What the fuck?!

Porn.

Disgusting, deprived porn.

Dirty, bodily fluid related porn.

This was hard limit sort of shit.

"What am I looking at?" Christian frowned, narrowing his eyes. He was blind without his glasses now.

"Water sports, Sir," Jason said far too confidently, Ana and Christian both looking at Jason sceptically, "I believe any way sir." he back pedalled.

"She was taking a dump on his chest in one of the other videos," Ana growled, "What sort of sick shit have you been watching?!"

"I believe that's called scat porn," Jason said, then coughed, "I, uh, do you need me or am I dismissed?"

"No you are not dismissed. You need to find me that shit you were talking about," Christian growled.

"Christian!" Ana gasped in outrage.

"Dog shit, Ana. Not Taylor's shit," Christian glared, watching his wife storming away, "Ana! Ana!"

Fucking Teddy.

Where the fuck did he find that sort of shit on the Internet?!

"Get that dog shit. I'll get the cooking oil," Christian demanded.

"Okay, Sir, but it is my anniversary and Gail is off…" Jason mumbled, scratching his ear.

"You help me win April Fools and you can finish work early tonight and shit on your wife if that's the sort of weird crap that you're into," Christian huffed.

"I'm not into that. I just, know... about it," Jason said sheepishly.

"Whatever. Stuff dog shit into my sons school shoes," Christian mumbled.

.

.

Teddy grinned, stretching in bed like the exorcist.

At fourteen, he was growing fast. Already he was mom's size and getting bigger, his body getting stronger thanks to the gym sessions with Sawyer and Gail's high calorie, clean eating diet she provided him on request.

Yup, he was a big lad. And didn't he know it, he thought as he used the tissues at his bedside cabinet and wiped the spunk off his cock.

No sense wasting morning wood, after all, he thought as he finally stood, staring at himself in the mirror. He'd already started growing stubble, having started puberty when he was just eleven, but it was patchy still which pissed him off.

He wanted dark stubble like Sawyer's so he could get a hot girlfriend like Danni.

God...that woman was a total milf.

The definition of a walking wet dream.

Big tits.

Beautiful blue eyes.

Big ass.

Blingy belly button ring.

Big blow job lips.

God he'd do some messed up things to that woman.

However he wouldn't piss on her or take a dump on her like the videos on his father's iPad right this very second.

April first was a big day for Teddy, Max and their dad. It was the only day they could really mess with him and get away with it. Last year, Max and Teddy shaved off their father's eyebrow just before a press conference. The year before that, they'd printed off fake speeding tickets and posted them to their father in the hundreds after he bought that new Ferrari. Mom hadn't spoken to him for weeks after that prank.

Dad tried getting them back too but was always worried to cross the line between prank and child abuse.

Teddy wasn't so worried about that, encouraging his little brother to torment their dad.

"Nice try, dad," Teddy laughed, seeing a party popper attached to his bathroom door.

Was that the best his father could do?

"Maxie, watch out for the party popper!" he called in his croaky teenage voice, his brother next door.

After a good shower, he started dressing for school, smelling Gail's delicious cooking. It was a Monday which meant they were having a fry-up buffet, Teddy's favourite He pulled on his school uniform and headed downstairs, seeing Phoebe on the walk down.

"Mornin'," Teddy grinned, "Want to hear about this year's big prank?"

"No, Ted," Phoebe mumbled, boring as she was. She didn't see the point in playing pranks on their parents, especially after that one year Teddy had stuffed her school bag with worms.

"Fine!" Teddy quipped, jogging past her for first dibs on the bacon, "Mornin' gorgeous," he called to Gail, winking playfully as Taylor grunted, "Happy anniversary."

"Thank you, Teddy," Gail smiled, giving her husband his breakfast, "Will you help me with the eggs?"

"Of course," Teddy nodded, jogging over and-Fuck!

The floor was so fucking slippy that he skidded on one foot and fell onto his back with a thump.

"Ow!" he growled, turning to see Dad laughing at the kitchen window whilst Taylor smirked behind a piece of bacon.

"Teddy!" Gail gasped, walking over to him and trying to get him up right.

"You freaks. What if that had been Maxie? He's only got one leg!" Teddy yelled at Taylor just as his father came in, "That's not fair!"

"And putting scat porn on my iPad where your mother could see it is fair?" Christian mumbled, "You started this, sonny Jim. You started this and now I'm rising to the occasion."

"Gail!" Maxie called, hopping through on his one leg, holding his school prosthetic, "Dad and Taylor put custard in my leg," he complained, showing Gail and trying not to spill the contents.

"Jason Taylor!" Gail gasped in outrage, "Okay, baby, stay away from here. It's really slippy because your uncle and father thought it would be funny to make the floor slippery."

"It is funny," Taylor mumbled but shut up the moment Gail fixed him with a glare, reminding him that if he wanted more than an anniversary blow job he'd to behave.

"There you go, Maxie," Teddy said, picking his younger brother up and carrying him to the kitchen table while Gail cleaned out his prosthetic, "Dad's a prick. So's Taylor. They took it too far this year."

"You asked for it," Christian mumbled.

"Teddy, could you take the trash outside for me?" Gail asked, cleaning the prosthetic, "I don't want to miss the garbage men."

"Of course," Teddy nodded, going over to his school shoes and-what the actual fuck?!

"Is this fucking dog shit?" he cursed in outrage, pulling his foot out of his shoe and gagged, "Oh god," he choked.

"Jason!" Gail shouted, both dad and Taylor grabbing their coffee thermals and running outside to work before Gail went nuclear.

.

 **GEH,**

 **Christian's office,**

 **Downtown Seattle,**

 **Seattle,**

 **.**

"Come on," Christian huffed, stood in his office bathroom, his hand slick with lube as he ran it up and down his shaft vigorously.

He'd never been this hard in his life.

That was for sure.

Painfully hard too.

But he couldn't go into a meeting with his cock so fucking huge.

"Come on," he mumbled.

"Mr Grey?" Taylor called, interrupting his concentration.

"Yes Taylor?"

"I'm just checking in. The meeting is in three minutes," he announced.

Three fucking minutes and Christian was harder than a fucking mountain.

"I'm a little busy, Taylor. Go watch some of that scat porn you were speaking about earlier," Christian grumbled, his tip burning as he gently massaged his head, "When I'm done doing what I'm doing I'll come find you."

"Fine," Taylor mumbled and didn't linger, off to jack off too. He was a stickler for the rules after all.

God, Christian had been hard since the car ride over and he'd already jacked off once on arrival. Ana was still pissed at him for, apparently, looking at disgusting pornography, no thanks to Teddy and his little Satanic elf, Maxie.

A few more tugs and Christian came. Again. And yet again, nothing changed; he was still as hard as hell and now he had an important board meeting to attend.

With a huff, he tucked his dick up into his waistband after assuring he was clean, buttoning up his shirt again before walking back into his office. He picked up his coffee thermal and took a sip, Gail's coffee better than Starbucks. She used infused flavoured grain with just the right amount of milk and sugar. It was always delicious, a morning specialty.

Taylor was waiting for him outside the office, holding his own thermal.

"Sorry about that, Taylor. Lets get this over with and get home," Christian sighed, grimacing as he walked. His dick was really starting to hurt now and his trousers2 weren't helping the situation.

"Are you okay, Sir?" Taylor asked, noticing the grimace as he sipped his own coffee.

"Yes, Taylor. I just want to get today over with," Christian mumbled, walking into the large glass boardroom where his senior staff members were waiting for them.

"There you are. I sent Taylor ten minutes ago," Ros grumbled as Christian took his seat at the end of the table, Taylor stood behind him loyally, finishing his coffee and assuming his heavy set stance.

"Right, everyone, lets hear where we are with the Syrian project…"

.

.

Christian needed to leave this meeting. Now. Oh sweet baby Jesus he was in utter agony. Why was Ros still chattering on about ethics?

Christian groaned, tapping the table to indicate that he wanted a word with Jason. Quietly, Jason leant over his shoulder and gave Christian his ear, "I'm hard."

"I'm sorry, sir?" Jason whispered back directly in Christian's ear.

"I've got an erection," Christian hissed under his breath, nodding to the table which was sadly glass. Taylor saw and grunted a little, Christian feeling him shaking his head.

God it hurt so fucking bad, Christian needed to get out of here stat.

"And what the fuck do you want me to do about that?" Jason argued back a little, whispering in his ear, "I'm sorry, sir, but I'm not about to suck you off if that's why you're tapping the table for."

"No, Jason, you don't understand. It's so hard it's burning," Christian whispered, "My dick is on fire. I need to leave this meeting. I need you to make up an excuse and have Ryan find me some ice or some shit."

"Is everything okay, Mr Grey?" Frank from Finances asked.

"Yes, Frank. Continue, please," Christian mumbled, sitting back in his seat carefully, worried that his trouser waist band would chop his dick off, it was so fucking tight.

"Okay," Jason nodded, pulling his phone out of his pocket. He text Sawyer, Christian could see that, and then he answered the phone in the meeting. A few quiet whispers and then the big guy cleared his throat, "Mr Grey, we need to leave."

"Are you sure?" Christian asked, taking his jacket off as he stood, covering his lap. Standing didn't help it. God sake he needed to lose these pants.

"Yes, Sir. There's issues at Grey Estate. There's a bit of a sticky situation," he said and gave Christian a smirk.

Bastard thought this was hilarious.

"Apologies, everyone. If you can send me your final reports, I'll read them tonight," Christian mumbled and walked slowly to the door, Jason right behind him and wrapping an arm around Christian's hip to help him leave.

"It hurts so bad," Christian whined, "I've had a hard on for two hours now. What do I do?"

"I've no idea," Jason admitted, then paused, "Mr Grey?"

"Yes, Taylor?" Christian huffed as he hobbled into his office and pulled the blinds so they had complete privacy.

"I have an erection too," he pointed out, going white.

Both men stared at each other, then to their coffee thermals.

"Is there a chance Teddy and Max spiked our drinks?" Taylor asked, "With Viagra?"

"Where the fuck would they get Viagra?" Christian snapped.

"Amazon," Taylor shrugged, "They can buy anything provided they have a credit card. And you can buy erectile dysfunction aids online."

"We're in trouble then, Taylor," Christian huffed, "I'm sorry but I've gotta lose these pants. I've been hard for two hours now. Is Ryan bringing that icepack?"

"Yes Sir," Taylor nodded, gasping when he saw Christian's cock, "Fuck! No, what the fuck?"

Christian winced, "Is it that bad?"

"It's fucking scarlet!" Taylor shouted, then shook his head, trying to regain his normal composure, shifting his own dick around in his pants, "I think I need to take us to the hospital."

"No chance," Christian nodded, "I'll subside itself," he said, looking up when Ryan let himself in, careful not to open the door wide enough for everyone to see Christian's state of undress.

"I got that ice, T. Is everything ok-Holy Hell!" Ryan jumped, eyes landing on the massive skyscraper erection Christian was supporting.

"Teddy and Maxie put something in our drinks," Taylor explained, "It's April Fools."

"Technically it's after noon now," Ryan pointed out, then noticed Taylor was beginning to struggle to get comfortable too, loosening his pants, "You both need to go to the hospital. They need to cut into your erection and bleed it out."

"No one's cutting anything!" Christian gasped in terror, taking the ice pack and trying to cool his burning meat down. Teddy was so grounded, dragging poor Maxie into this.

"No knives," Taylor added, shaking his head as he sat down beside Christian on the sofa, "Fuck this is a nightmare. It's supposed to be my anniversary!" he groaned.

"Let me get Sawyer," Ryan nodded, "He was a medic in the SEALs," he concluded, "He'll tell you what needs done."

"Fine, call Sawyer," Christian agreed, looking at Taylor, "How are you holding up?"

"I'm shitting it," Taylor said, looking at Christian's dick and whitening, "I don't want that to happen to me. Does masturbating work?"

"I've came twice and nothing's made it go down," Christian huffed, "If Sawyer cracks one joke I'm going to shove my fucking tree sized dick so far up his fucking ass he'll not be sitting for weeks."

Jason made the call to Luke and, apparently, Luke burst out laughing and promised to be round as soon as he'd secured Ana. It was about half an hour till he knocked on the door and in that half an hour, Christian was in more pain that he'd thought possible, Taylor just as bad now.

"Fuck me," Luke whistled when he came into the office, "I mean, Mr Grey, are you alright?"

"Do I look alright?" Christian snapped, laying on his sofa with his trousers down under his shaft which was still swollen and red and burning to the touch. It was fucking agony, never had Christian seen it this big before, the ice hadn't helped at all. Jason wasn't much better, though he'd laid his blazer over his own dick for a bit more privacy. Christian couldn't deal with anything touching his dick right now.

Ryan looked squeamish, unable to stop himself copping a feel of his own dick to be sure that his wasn't fucking swollen.

"He won't let me take him to the hospital," Ryan told Sawyer, "I'm almost certain it's a praipism. Christian's been hard for three hours now and Taylor's a little over an hour."

"Why not?" Luke frowned, watching them both.

"They'll poke a needle into my dick," Christian told Luke and, collectively, both unaffected bodyguard's winced and cupped themselves.

Sentences with the words Dick and Needle were hard for any man to endure.

"Mr Grey, you could lose your dick," Luke observed, watching as Christian held the ice pack to his skin.

"What?!"

"A priapism means you've got blood trapped. And if the blood is trapped it's not circulating," Luke nodded, sitting down and pulling a pair of latex gloves out of his back pocket, "Can I?"

"Why the fuck not," Christian mumbled, covering his eyes so he didn't have to watch this.

"Yeah, that's not looking good, Mr Grey," Luke nodded, "Do you know what they used?"

"Ryan's trying to figure it out. He's calling Maxie; Maxie listens to Ryan," Jason nodded then jumped when Luke went to examine his under the protection of his jacket.

"T, you're redder than a baboon's ass," Luke winced, "You both need medical attention now," he pointed out, "Come on. We'll go out the janitor elevator so no one sees."

"Maxie told me what they've taken," Ryan announced, "Apparently they swiped Carrick's Viagra medication."

"Carrick's a big guy," Luke mumbled, "Right, come on. Lets go before you lose your dicks."

"I'm never doing April Fools with you again," Taylor huffed, standing and gently doing up his trousers with difficulty, "Your son is a monster."

"You put dog shit in his shoe," Christian growled, "This is your fault."

"My fault?! I was getting a blow job when you declared war," Taylor snapped before crying in agony when he banged against the door handle, "Oh for fuck sake!"

Luke grabbed him and pulled him back up, "Come on, boys. Stand to attention."

"I know it's hard," Ryan chuckled, "but muster the strength and come."

"Stiff upper lip," Luke added, laughing now.

"You're both fired," Christian snarled, holding Ryan like a scaffold and staggering onwards.


	6. Chapter 6

This memory/flashback/whatever they are, will be continued later! So, like, Part 1 or whatever? Haha. Warning; fighting, testosterone explosion and Phoebe's first crush…

.

 **Chapter Six,**

 **Grey Mansion,**

 **Grey Estate,**

 **Seattle**

 **.**

The RV was perfect, from what Christian could see anyway; which was precious little without his thick lensed glasses. The doc said his eye sight was most probably a hereditary fault which he'd gotten from his parents.

Whoever they.

Where Christian had gotten it from wasn't what concerned him. In reality he was worried that Teddy, Phoebe or Maxie would inherit this blindness, particularly when their jobs required top hand eye co-ordination; a software engineer for Oculus, a Senior Naval Officer and an Oil and Gas engineer respectfully. None of his children had wanted to pursue the family businesses which had been fine with both Ana and Christian. When the kids had been younger, they'd sworn to each other not to push their children down a path that they felt was expected of them.

Yeah, Christian had desperately wanted Teddy to take his place at GEH but he hadn't wanted it as much as he wanted his son to find himself a path which made him happy and, as an engineer for an extinguished software developing company, Christian was so proud. Same for Phoebe and Maxie. When Phoebe had approached them about the Navy, it had broken their hearts but they'd let her go out into the big bad world and now she'd a life in California and was married to a coastguard with her own kids. Maxie had been interested in computers since before he could talk, taking after Christian. He'd mimicked Teddy, going into mechanical engineering before immigrating to Dubai to work in the Oil and Gas sector. There, he'd met his wife and also had his own family, settled in a life style of fast cars and expensive houses.

Christian's kids and grandkids were his life, wherever in the world they found themselves. Their happiness meant more than the business, which was now run by a board of seniors Christian trusted.

"I like it," Taylor whistled, scratching his jaw. At their feet was that ugly 'Chihuahua' rat, Flick, who was shaking on the ground by their feet even though it was a roasting summer's day.

"Looks awesome, honey!" Ana nodded, taking the keys from him and going to open the door.

Yup; this would do Christian nicely.

It was a luxury van complete with two large and neat bedrooms, a family sized large tiled bathroom, decent kitchen space and a living room with a good sized television and collapsible sofa bed for a third person. Everything was incredibly modern, perhaps too modern for Christian to understand now he was in his latter years of life. He opened a cupboard and found that there was a large closet for a vacuum and iron board; the perfect place to lock Luke's weird scabby rodent dog.

Ana loved it which was the most important thing for Christian, as she would be sharing this RV with three grown ass men, alone, with Luke's ugly little bald Chihuahua. Fuck, Flick was a funny looking bugger, but he meant the world to the large former SEAL so Christian had been sure to purchase the required equipment they'd need to travel with an animal.

"This is amazing, Christian," Taylor repeated, his eyes drawn to the beer fridge; a must for camping trips. Christian saw he licked his lips and cleared his throat, climbing out of the van before he was tempted to drink.

"It'll do," Christian agreed, arm around Ana's shoulders as they joined Jason outside, "We just need to pack and plan the route to Vegas."

Ana grinned up at him, rubbing his fat belly with a loaded look.

 _Blue pills at the ready!_

 _In the words of Luke Sawyer, he was gonna get laaaaaaaaaid!_

"Better get packing, Jason," Christian nodded, walking towards the house, "Are you coming in?"

"No, I need to, uh,"

Drink.

He didn't say it but Christian could tell that's what the big man needed to do. He was cutting back for Ana, he'd said so much to Christian a few nights ago when he was smashed and everything had gotten too much for him. But after almost a year of excessive drinking, Taylor was in for a terrible time. He was anxious, the evidence in his picked-raw hands and arms, and he'd really bad shakes. Christian had read that detoxing caused stomach upsets which would explain why he'd been carefully cradling his tiny waist delicately earlier.

"Come round for lunch, Jason," Ana smiled, "I'm going to try using the toasty maker Maxie bought me and start to use up what food we've got in the fridges."

"Okay, Ana," Jason said with a nod, picking his thumb, "I just need a moment."

"Sure," Ana responded, grabbing Christian's hand and leading him inside, Flick yelping at Christian's feet.

Did the fucker want a lift or what?

Grumbling, Christian nudged the dog ahead; there was no way he was going to risk getting scabies from that mutt. Eventually he'd get a guide dog but until then he refused to entertain dogs; he didn't like them at all.

"So, should I take the blue pills now or later?" Christian smirked, kissing Ana's neck playfully.

"What?" Ana frowned, letting go of him and opening the fridge, pulling out cold sandwich fillings.

Playing hard to get, huh?

Christian laughed and walked over and kissing her neck again, snuggling in tight against Ana's butt, "You know what I mean," he purred, biting her ear and running his hands up to her breasts. Sure, they weren't as perky as when she was in her twenties but boob was boob, in his mind.

Still, Ana pushed him off, "Christian I'm not in the mood."

"Can I help you get in the mood?" Christian purred, "I'll go grab the pills, yeah?"

"No, Christian," Ana grumbled, "I'm being serious, I don't want to fuck."

"But….I bought the RV?"

"And I bought you XL boxers and you didn't reward me," Ana pointed out, "Horny old man."

Christian huffed, crossing his arms as he sat at the breakfast bar, "But baby we haven't fucked in days."

"I don't want to, Christian," Ana argued, "God, you're like a dog with a bone."

"Well then let me bone," Christian snapped in frustration.

"No, Christian. And that's the end," Ana laughed in exasperation, "For Christ sake. Can't a girl have a little intimacy with her husband without him wanting to stick his bits inside her?"

He left her to begin prepping sandwiches for 'her men', sitting and watching the weather forecast then firing up his old Mac to begin planning possible routes. They planned to swing in by San Diego at some point to see Phoebe and her family so he wanted to pick the best route possible for that. Likewise, he wanted to be sure the route he took was a straight and simple road because Ana would be driving, and Luke, hopefully Jason if the man could keep sober. Christian still had his license but knew his eyesight was a danger and soon he'd have to declare it. He should have already done so but he didn't want to admit it to himself selfishly.

Whilst lunch toasted, Ana joined him and they were both making a list of possible routes when Luke came out of the guest wing wearing his flannel pyjama bottoms and holding the hand of a pretty lady. She wasn't a young thing but she was younger than Luke, with coloured red hair, a decent shaped body and nice dress clothes.

So that's what the noise had been last night!

Ana glared at Christian's envious expression as they watched the couple pass them. How the fuck did Sawyer get laid and Christian was the one with a fucking wife?!

Once at the door, Luke leant down and kissed this lady friend. Deeply. Really there was no need showing off when Christian wasn't even getting to make out like that. The Lady Friend reciprocated, her hand stroking Luke's grey stubble. Slowly, he ran his hand down her back and placed it firmly on her ass, grinning as he kissed her before pulling away, "Hope you had fun last night," Luke nodded.

"Thank you for a wonderful date," the woman replied, stroking his chest, "Call me?"

"You bet I'll call you," Luke grinned, kissing her again before getting the door, "Safe drive home."

The door closed and Luke walked over, smirking smugly as he sat across from them both.

"Who was that?" Ana laughed, playing with her thin hair. She'd slept on it wet last night so the bald spot at the front was more noticeable today, Christian thought.

"I had a date last night," Luke explained, "I invited her back here...I hope that was okay?"

"Of course, you live here right now," Ana smiled, standing up and heading to the kitchen, "Want a toasty or anything?"

"Bacon wouldn't go a miss. Get some protein back in me. She was a bit of a vixen," Luke laughed, his scabby rat dog Flick scurrying over to him and demanding to be lifted. He looked at Christian then and winked smugly, teasing him as he picked up his dog.

Dick.

Before Christian could chuck him out, Taylor staggered in. He'd become a more frequent visitor for sure which was a massive step for him, even if he was hammered most of the time, "Hey, T. Date was good. She's got dentures so I got the best blow job of my life."

"Told you to go for it," Taylor slurred, sitting down on the wicker seat. So much for trying to stay sober. How the fuck did he manage to get drunk so quickly? Christian was almost impressed.

"Luke, can I ask a question?" Christian puzzled, watching the former SEAL playing with Flick's scrappy ripped ears. The Chihuahua lay on his back, legs spread so the world could get a view of his teeny little balls and dick. Of course, his lipstick was out, and Luke didn't even seem to care as he continued to stroke the excited ratty pup.

"Sure," Luke nodded, "What's up?"

"Do you...need to use aids to, you know? Get going?" Christian asked because he was curious. Wasn't he worried about not getting it up now he was older?

"Viagra? No. After April Fools. I try and avoid that stuff," Luke laughed, cupping his junk through his longue pants, "Right, T?"

"I don't need it," Taylor said too and shrugged, "Everything works down there. Not so often in the mornings but, yeah, no change."

Christian's jaw dropped; how the fuck was that fair? Taylor was six years older than Christian, after all. Wherever his biological father was in this world, Christian would hunt him down and piss on his grave for gifting him with shit eyes and a floppy dick. Or he'd try but his prostate was fucked so pissing on command was a struggle too.

Maybe he should start going to Elliot's Senior Plus Boxing club? The doctor did say most of his conditions were manageable if he just started to take his health serious. But that meant eating salads and at this age, he wanted to enjoy himself. Catch Twenty Two, much?

"When was the last time you got laid, T?" Luke mused and Christian winced, seeing how the question took Jason by surprise. The marine frowned, stroked his hair, coughed, shook his head and then cleared his throat.

"We had sex," was his answer which, suddenly, sparked Christian's interest. Apparently, Christian and Luke's thirst for further knowledge annoyed Jason because he glared at their expressions. "Biologically, she still wanted and needed closeness. We were intimate."

"How...was that?" Luke asked slowly now, softly too, he obviously could hear how the man's voice was choked up and struggling short, factual answers.

It was incredibly rare to hear Jason talk about Gail, let alone living with and caring for her till the very end. He'd kept her under lock and key after Gail had tried walking into the Sound. Thank God Maxie had been home from college, a keen fisher in his down time, because he'd seen her and made the call for help.

Ana had told Christian to encourage Jason to talk about Gail, even if it was the slightest little comment; 'Oh, Gail was always so good at this.' Or 'Gail wouldn't do it this way'. Little sentences to make it easier to talk about their lost friend. Because Taylor wasn't the only one who's lost Gail; they all had. Gail had been Ana's bestfriend, a mother figure to Christian, Luke and Ryan and Reynolds –god bless- on top of being a husband and mother to Jason and Sophie. It was hard to grieve when Gail's name was taboo in the house because Jason was living in the past still.

"Hard," Jason croaked, taking in a deep breath and holding it.

"Did she know who you were?" Christian asked now, unable to help himself now.

Jason nodded, tears in his eyes, "I was always her Sailor. She called out other names but it was always me-"

He stopped and stared dead ahead, as though suddenly haunted by a memory which proved too much for him to continue talking through. Whatever it was, it caused his tears to fall more and a weak smile to form on his lips.

Luke squeezed his kneecap comfortingly, "So this date of mine; Jennifer," he said, trying to change the subject now, "She's a wild one in bed."

"Yeah?" Jason coughed, composing himself and salvaging his masculinity.

"Oh yeah, T. Like, she sucked me off at the movies," Luke started, "Got on her knees, gave me her false teeth and sucked like there was no tomorrow."

"I like a little teeth," Jason laughed now, back to his old, younger, self in that moment. Both men were, Christian thought, sipping his orange juice.

"You actually like teeth in a blow job?" Christian choked.

"Yeah, just a little. Just enough to let me know I'm not in charge," Jason admitted, then jumped when Luke exclaimed loudly;

"I fucking new it! That asshole, Reynolds owes me a pint in the afterlife."

"What?" Christian frowned.

"Called it. I knew you were Grey's bum boy Submissive, T," Luke smirked, scratching Flick's chewed ears.

"So we've got the RV," Christian told them, choosing to ignore Luke's claim. It was bullshit, Jason just liked following Christian's orders. That wasn't submissive at all. "We just need to pick a leaving date."

"Whenever," Jason nodded, "I'm happy whenever."

"I'm good whenever, too," Luke agreed, "I'm excited, actually. Got myself some new surf pants and everything."

"And you're both okay with us taking a detour at San Diego to see Phoebe?"

"Sure," both men nodded.

"I was thinking about Phoebe last night, actually," Jason said with a chuckle, "Jace called."

Jace Taylor, Jason's youngest nephew and the reason Christian swore he'd had that heart attack twelve years ago.

Well, maybe Jace wasn't at fault for the heart attack…but it fucking felt like it.

"Oh how is Jace?" Ana called, coming over with a plate of assorted toasties, Flick drooling on the pillows, "Is he still in the Rangers?"

"He is," Jason said proudly, "He's doing well. It's tough work but he's good at what he does. He was asking for Phoebe."

Of course he was, Christian grumbled.

"That's funny because Phoebe was asking about Jace," Ana chuckled, hitting Christian's hand when he reached for a mayo filled toasty and instead handed him a plain ham monstrosity on wholemeal; who the fuck actually buys wholemeal bread?

Of course she was asking for him, Christian huffed.

The two of them were oddly well suited, just geographically they couldn't be together. Plus Phoebe was married now. Yup, Ranger boy had missed his chance…

 **.**

 **.**

 **A lifetime ago….**

 **Grey Mansion,**

 **Grey Estate,**

 **Seattle,**

 **.**

 **.**

"Who's that?" Christian frowned, staring out the window in his bedroom and watching a young man in the Taylors garden pushing a lawn mower. The lad was young, big like Taylor but with dark hair and a really crap workman's tan. Had they hired a new gardener without Christian realising?

"Who?" Ana frowned, walking over in her balding dressing gown and laughing, "Oh him! That...that's either Lincoln or Jace," Ana told her husband, "Jason's brother's twins. They're identical so I don't know which one that is," she explained, "Gail was saying he'd been in trouble back in Texas so Trevor's sent him up to his Uncle for the summer. Get him away from the trouble. He's a handsome young man, actually."

"Looks like Taylor," Christian pointed out, drying his hair, "How old is he?"

"Oh, about twenty I think. Old enough not to be in trouble with the law," Ana tutted, "But he's keen to enlist so there's potential. Poor Trevor's got his hands full since his wife died. Gail was adamant they were taking in one of the nephews to help him out."

They watched as this young Taylor stretched out his hamstrings before pulling off his shirt in the Washington sun. He was ripped, that was for sure, bulkier than Teddy who would be around the same age.

"Yeah, he's like a dark haired Taylor," Christian concluded, going to get dressed.

"You think?" Ana mused, "I suppose he's tall, muscular, rugged and handsome?" Ana said, then smirked at Christian's reaction, "Oh shush,"

"Don't give me a reason to fire Taylor," Christian grumbled.

"Me give you a reason? You threaten to fire that man every other day," Ana laughed.

Christian had to agree with that point; he was constantly arguing with Taylor and normally they would both end their heated debates with Taylor threatening to resign and Christian threatening to fire him. They always made up but until then, they could be overgrown children.

Or Taylor could be.

Christian was adamant he was always in the right, Taylor was just a whiner.

"Well, Mrs Grey, I better leave you to it," Christian sighed, watching Ana putting on her 'slightly sexy' underwear. They'd been married so long now that, steadily, Ana's thongs had been replaced by three categories of underwear;

Unsexy; full briefs, usually control underwear.

Slight sexy; anything with a hint of lace.

Anniversary; once a year lingerie set.

Today she was wearing the green boxer brief with the teal lacy around the waistband, twinning it with the first bra which reached her hand.

"Such a shame," Ana sighed, throwing him over his 'World's Best Dad' boxers. God, they really described his life perfectly now, "But it means a lot to Maxie that you go to all his track races. Especially before flying out to Hong Kong"

"Never missed one! I'll drop him off before flying out," Christian laughed, slipping them on before stopping and pulling them down again, staring at his junk in the mirror, "Baby?"

"Yes, handsome?" Ana called over, pulling on a cute vest top and cropped trousers.

"Are my balls…droopy?"

"What?" Ana laughed, walking over and staring at his junk in the reflection of the mirror, "What do you mean?"

"They don't look…saggy, do they?" Christian worried, cupping them and letting them go, "I'm going to start marking were they sit."

"Baby, it's Summer," Ana reminded him, "You're probably really warm and they're…hanging loose."

"I know," Christian mumbled, "I'll ask Taylor. He's six years older than me."

"You want to ask the biggest homophobe you know how his balls are hanging?" Ana echoed, shaking her head in disbelief, "Best you don't or he'll kick your ass and you'll never sit comfortably in that flight to Hong Kong."

"Well when you say it like that," Christian mumbled, "I'll ask Elliot why we get back then. I wish Dad was still around to ask him,"

"You," Ana laughed, kissing his cheek, "Are, not, right," she said, biting his ear then walking away, "I think your balls are perfect. So's long as you keep checking them weekly in the shower, I see no problem with them. Now hurry up and get dressed, Ryan will be waiting for you."

Ah, yes, Ryan. He was Maxie's CPO and arguably Maxie's best friend. The pair bonded over their differences, Maxie's being his stump leg and Ryan's being his mild autism. Maxie's leg had been lost following a terrible bout of meningitis as a child, and he'd also lost most of his hearing so needed to use ASL occasionally, a language which Ryan was fluent in as he'd been a mute during his foster care years.

They both religiously went to a mixed age track racing group where Maxie practiced for his Olympic dreams and Ryan kept fit running beside him. They were truly inseparable and it did worry Ana and Christian to an extent, but Maxie was a good boy and popular enough in school that there seemed to be little worries from the teachers. Ryan's friendship was a confidence boost in reality.

"Okay, beautiful," Christian smiled, squeezing her ass, "Make sure Teddy doesn't stay in his pit all day, please? And Phoebe. I know school's out for the summer but they could be helping Gail out around the house," Christian said firmly.

"Okay, _Daddy_ ," Ana purred playfully, winking playfully as she walked passed him and headed outside into the gorgeous sunshine, "Text me so I know you landed safely? I've got meetings today so Gail's going to baby sit for me and Sawyer."

"Of course, baby. Love you."

.

.

 **Two days later….**

Jace Taylor was an Adonis.

He'd the most perfect eight pack Phoebe had ever seen –though the reality was she hadn't seen one on a man which wasn't her dad or her dad's security detail- with patches of dark body hair running down the centre of his chest in a thin line before fanning out as her eyes followed the trail lower to his waistband. He'd the most beautiful blue eyes Phoebe had ever seen too, dark and deep like the deepest parts of an ocean.

The Texan drawl was sexy, particularly with his low, all male voice.

When Gail had introduced Jace to her, mom and Teddy, Phoebe could barely breathe. All through puberty, she'd never once found any of the high school boys attractive. Heck, she hadn't even found many of the women attractive. Jace was the first boy who she'd ever seriously fancied from first sighting and the butterflies she felt when she met him had yet to clear up.

School wasn't an easy place for Phoebe, the daughter of a billionaire. She was paranoid and couldn't let people become too close for fear they were after her inheritance. Teddy didn't seem to be that effected by their fame and wealth but Phoebe was. She wanted to have relationships with people who saw her for who she was.

And now, at eighteen, she was finally making choices to push herself out of her comfort zone and be the person she wanted to be, irrespective of who watched. She would always be a Grey but anyone she met now didn't need to know she was from The Grey family. She wanted to join the Navy, pursue a career which was different. She'd no interest in GEH, she didn't want to be some rich kid living under her father's shadow. No, she wanted to make her own mark on the world and she felt that becoming a successful woman naval officer would be the first steps.

Gail had suggested that Phoebe should perhaps take Jace out and see the city. Teddy was an arse and Maxie was young, so really Phoebe was the only person who knew Seattle well enough to take a stranger out and about. At first, she hadn't been sure, but after a pep talk in her mirror she'd convinced herself to begin to live.

Deciding to finally take the initiative and speak to Jace after two days of embarrassing conversations, Phoebe sorted her hair and walked over to the Taylor's garden where Jace was trimming the edges of the lawn again.

"Hey, Jace," she called, parking her butt on the bench.

"Howdy," Jace replied, putting down the grass strimmer.

He was gorgeous, and so Southern. Phoebe had no idea why his accent made her so giddy with excitement. Phoebe had truly never felt this attracted to another person before. At least not someone her own age. It was hard not to have crushes on Luke Sawyer, Jason Taylor or Jonathan Ryans growing up.

Jace was wearing a wife beater vest and a pair of blue stonewash denim jeans which hung on his hips and ass.

He'd a really cute ass, Phoebe realised, having never stopped to appreciate a man's backside before.

"Hey," she repeated.

"Eh, Howdy?" Jace frowned, scratching his stubble, "Phoebe, ya'll right?"

"Yeah," Phoebe sighed wistfully, getting lost in his chiselled jaw and deep blue eyes.

"Good," Jace nodded, picking up a towel from his back pocket and dabbing his sweaty brow, "Can I help you?"

"Would you like to go out with me?" Phoebe asked bluntly, deciding to go for broke; new Phoebe wasn't going to beat around the bush nervously. Nope. New Phoebe would seize the day. If Teddy could be confident, so could she. Sure, Teddy took after dad and Phoebe was very much her mother's daughter but still, she had to learn sooner or later.

"Huh. I dunno, ma'am," Jace nodded, "I've got to ask Uncle Jay. I'm not here for a holiday, I'm here 'cause I'm in trouble."

"What did you do?" Phoebe asked curiously.

"Fighting. Smoking a couple joints," Jace said with a shrug, "I got in trouble with the law so pa sent me up here to spend some time with uncle Jay and Aunt Gail. Get away from the drama, you know?"

"Wow," Phoebe sighed, "So you're a bit of a bad boy?"

She realised what she'd said and, _fuck!_ , she was blushing crimson red. God this was embarrassing. How did other girls chat up people? Was this flirting? What was she doing? _Abort…abort…ABORT!_

Jace just laughed, however, shaking his head and sipping a beer he'd parked down by the bench Phoebe was sitting on, "Ah suppose so. That work for ya?"

Phoebe couldn't answer; she'd honestly no idea what she was doing. She'd thought she could come out here and play it cool but the reality was she should have stayed in the library today and finished reading that new book mom bought her.

Boys were a dangerous territory for her.

"Apologises, ma'am," Jace coughed, "I didn't mean to make ya awkward."

"It's okay," Phoebe smiled because, damn, he was smiling at her too, "I shouldn't have been so forward asking you out."

"No, honesty is an attractive quality. I'm not so good with reading girls minds," he admitted, then looked up as Gail walked over to them, "I'm not used to girls asking me out either too be fair. Hey Aunt Gail!"

"The garden looks great, Jace!" She cooed, then tutted, seeing his beer, "I'll pretend I didn't see that," she chuckled, winking.

"Sorry, Aunt Gail," Jace said, fixing her a sweet smile, those gorgeous lips pulled back over perfect pearly whites, "Phoebe was just keeping me company. She wants to take me out, show me the city."

"She does, does she?" Gail laughed, fixing Phoebe with an almost knowing look. Gail knew Jace was hot, she was female wasn't she? And she probably saw that Phoebe was all but drooling over the pretty boy in her home estate, "Well as long as she keeps you safe and out of trouble, I can't see Jason having a problem with that. You've worked hard these last two days. Sticking with Phoebe's probably what you need to be reined in a little, Mister."

She winked at Phoebe then and Phoebe loved Gail all that little more.

With Maxie's disabilities, he required a lot of her parents' time and care. She resented no one for that, it was the hand the Gods gave them, but she had absolutely used the Taylors as a substitute for when Maxie was struggling and she needed a parent herself.

"Well, uh, if you want, I can pick you up?" Jace laughed, scratching the back of his tight short back and sides haircut, "Uncle Jay has me on his insurance."

"I'll pick you up," Phoebe decided, "Taylor wont let anyone touch his Jaguar after Teddy took it joyriding. Say seven?"

"Seven works for him," Gail said for Jace, smiling as she headed back over to the main house, the little house clearly a secret match maker.

"Sweet," Jace chuckled nervously, "It's, uh, a date?"

"It's what it is," Phoebe said, something she'd heard her brother say to potential girlfriends. With as much attitude as she could muster, she stood and turned, flicking her hair as she did so, running after Gail.

.

.

"You look beautiful, Phoebe," Ana smiled as she finished curling Phoebe's dark brown hair into beautiful ringlets, "Where do you think you'll take him tonight?"

"I'm not honestly too sure," Phoebe admitted, realising that she'd never gone out alone into the city, let alone with a date. A male date, "Maybe to the harbour? Or up to the Space Needle. I think he'd like that."

"Oh that sounds lovely," Ana smiled, doing her make up for her too, "God you're so beautiful, Phoebe. And you're so smart. You've got it all, girl."

"Thanks, mom," Phoebe smiled, "Taylor's not going to be following me tonight, is he?" she asked worriedly. Dad had taken Ryan to Hong Kong with him this time on business because Ryan's girlfriend lived there and he'd a decent grasp of the language himself.

"No, he's trying to find new parts for the billiard room camera. It's not been working since Maxwell missed the pool table and cracked it with one of the balls. Ryan usually deals with the electronics but he's with dad," Ana said, "I can't say Sawyer wont be dogging your heels but certainly not Taylor. Don't worry. I made sure myself."

"Thanks, mom," Phoebe said again, standing when Ana was satisfied, "Is jeans and a top too casual?"

"Phoebe, you look beautiful in whatever you wear," Ana chuckled and stood, giving Phoebe a kiss and a cuddle, "Go have fun. Let your hair down. You deserve it more than most."

"I'll try," Phoebe laughed, glad for the quiet moment with just her mother, "I love you, mom."

"I love you too, beautiful. I'm so very proud of you," Ana nodded before jumping when she heard Maxie crying out.

"MOM! My leg hurts!"

Ana sighed, shaking her head. Even though he'd been using prosthetics for a while, Maxwell still struggled with recurring pain that often made him weep. He was strong, and he truly soldiered through the blisters and the phantom twinges, but it was tough for her little brother and at night he'd often cry in frustration and pain. He'd endured more than a ten year old should.

"It's okay," Phoebe nodded, "Go make sure he's okay. I'll let myself out."

"Text me so I know you're safe," Ana said firmly, "And if that boy makes you feel uncomfortable whatsoever, text Sawyer. I've told him to give you as much privacy as he feels he can."

"Dad doesn't know that I'm going out with Jace tonight, does he?" Phoebe double checked as Ana walked to the door.

"Baby, don't worry about your father or Jason, go have fun. Jace seems like a nice guy. Gail thinks you could help settle him down a bit and I think he could bring you out of your shell," Ana explained, tucking a strand of hair behind Phoebe's ear, "It's not love, don't over think things. Just have fun. Go with it. Sawyer is on hand."

"Mom," Maxie cried out again.

"Coming, baby," Ana nodded, "Go pick one of my perfumes and remember a jacket, Phoebe Grey! It might be summer but it's still chilling at night."

"Oh mom," Phoebe chuckled, shaking her head.

.

.

Jace looked nervous as they sat in the Space Needle. He couldn't really move, Phoebe could see his legs were shaky.

It was adorable, especially when he gave her a shy smile.

"Not so good with heights?" Phoebe teased.

"I've never been this high up before," Jace admitted, scratching his dark hair.

"What? You've never even been on a plane?" Phoebe questioned.

"I have but I don't like window seats," Jace nodded, taking wobbly steps with Phoebe towards their table, "Wooah," he whistled at the killer views of the Seattle night skyline.

"Worth it, right?" Phoebe laughed, squeezing his hand as she sat, the waitress taking their orders for drinks.

"I'll say," Jace nodded, taking a photo before leaning away from the window, "Uh, vertigo," he laughed.

"I didn't realise you were scared of heights, otherwise I wouldn't have brought you up here. My dad and I used to come up here all the time before Maxie got sick," Phoebe smiled fondly, "Daddy Daughter dates."

"What happened to Maxie?" Jace asked curiously, thanking the waitress for bringing him a beer. He wasn't old enough but he looked it with the dark hair and stubble twinned with his large body.

"He nearly died," Phoebe explained, "We didn't get to know too much at the time because, well, Teddy and I were really too young to really know what was going on. He'd bacterial meningitis. Had Taylor not noticed and administered the glass test we'd have been too late to treat him, I'm sure."

Jace took her hand and Phoebe realised she'd tears in her eyes, "That's tough. The meningitis I mean. What happened next?"

"His leg started dying, really. Mom said it went from a blotchy rash to almost completely purple which meant that he'd developed scepticimea. His only hope was an amputation," Phoebe explained, using her napkin to dab her eyes, "The Taylors looked after us for five straight weeks so mom and dad could be there for Maxie. It was so horrible, to think he could have died. It's such a fast, sudden sickness. Mom is always so paranoid about rashes and winter bugs, dad too."

"Suppose it must have been hard for you and Teddy," Jace offered, wanting to know more. It meant a lot to Phoebe that he was so interested in what she had to say, used to the middle child syndrome at home.

"It was hard because we were so young and didn't really understand. But Gail has always been like a second mother to us all so we were fine really. As adults we can appreciate the difficulties Maxie endured and why he takes up so much of our parents free time." Phoebe nodded, "He's still in a lot of pain from the amputation and he's only got thirty percent of his earing after the sickness. He's also got no confidence at all. Ryan, his CPO, has honestly been amazing for him."

"I met Ryan. He's a former Ranger," Jace nodded, "He seems like an awesome guy. Odd. He's very watchful."

"He's got mild autism," Phoebe explained, "He honestly sees everything, the slightest attention to detail. He's got a photographic memory too and he's honestly the most intelligent man I've ever met. Ryan made the security systems at GEH," Phoebe added, "Plus he's sweet. Maxwell adores him and trusts him, which is huge because he's very shy to tell mom and dad if there's a problem because he feels like a burden already."

"I do like Ryan," Jace agreed, "From what I've seen of him so far before he went away with your dad. He's a lovely guy. Hard to believe he was a US Ranger," he whistled, "What about that Reynolds?"

"He's amazing too," Phoebe smiled, "He's and his partner got married a few years ago when gay marriage was legalised."

Jace pulled a face, "He's a fag?"

Phoebe narrowed her eyes, "No. He is gay," she snipped and saw him frown, "We don't use that word here. Maybe other places in America, but not here. Seattle is a very progressive city."

"Sorry. I'm just against gay marriage," Jace shrugged, "I'm catholic. It's sinful."

"I suppose sodemy is a sin in the bible," Phoebe pointed out.

"Yes ma'am, it is. Just like bestiality"

"Shame then. Because if we were to get together, I would have liked experimenting..." Phoebe mused, seeing Jace blush and sip his beer.

"I see what you did there," Jace laughed, shaking his head, "Okay, fine. Sorry for being close minded about gays and homosexuals. I'll try harder."

"There's a good Christian boy," Phoebe laughed too, smiling as their plates arrived at last.

"Well, I mean, I'm all about bending rules," Jace shrugged, "So you were saying?"

"Oh enough about me. Tell me about you," Phoebe asked as she cut up her salmon, "I want to know about you."

"Not much to tell; I've got four brothers," Jace shrugged, "Matthew, Tanner, Christopher and my younger twin, Lincoln," Jace smiled, "I'm technically Jason Taylor actually. Every generation of Taylor's has one Jason. But uncle Jay can't have any more kids so dad said he'd name one of his on his behalf. So I'm Jason Taylor the Fifth," he explained, tucking into his steak, "That's really all there is to know about me."

"I find that hard to believe," Phoebe snorted, "How'd you end up here?"

"Mom. She had cancer all my life," Jace said suddenly very softly, "She died a couple of months ago. Dad caught me smoking pot, getting into fights, said he couldn't cope with me and sent me up to Gail and Uncle Jay's. Mom was the love of dad's life. I guess, with four other sons to help grieve as well as dealing with his own, dad's too over his head and me picking fights and smoking pot freaked him out."

"So he sent you to a state where pot is legalised?" Phoebe frowned, "He's your father. He shouldn't just send his kid away for grieving!"

"It was Aunt Gail's suggestion," Jace pointed out, "She offered and I decided it would be better to go and work on myself, away from my family. Dad thought so too."

"I still can't believe you left your family after your mother died," Phoebe tutted.

"Well, if I hadn't come up here I wouldn't have met you," he pointed out, trying to change the subject back to her. Phoebe had a good read of people, she'd always been good at knowing what made them tick, a skill she'd inherited from her father, and right now she could see that Jace didn't want to talk about his mom's death which was fine by her.

"I'm glad you're here," Phoebe agreed, taking his hand and feeling a strange electricity. She looked up into his eyes and smiled bashfully. He'd beautiful eyes; deep blue like the ocean. They contrast his dark hair and stubble wonderfully, she thought, finding her eyes drawn to his lips. Lightly, she licked her own, looking up at his eyes again and noticing his expression had changed.

She didn't understand what had changed specifically, she was just suddenly hyper-aware of how he was looking at her. Not angrily, but not sweetly like he had been doing all dinner. Intensely was perhaps the best way to describe it. His dark brow furrowed and then, as though noticing her trepidation, he smiled. A gorgeous, sexy crooked smirk on lips she desperately wanted to kiss, she realised.

"You're a beautiful woman, Phoebe Grey," he complimented her, "Thank you for taking me up here tonight. Maybe we could go out again?" he asked, still holding her hand and stroking her palm with his thumb.

"I'd love that," Phoebe admitted, smiling at him and losing herself in those pretty blue eyes.

.

.

Ana smiled when Phoebe came in, looking very smitten and wearing what she assumed was Jace's leather coat. Typical Grey child; they never listened to Ana and took a coat with them.

"How was it, Pheebs?" Reynolds asked, sipping a glass of wine since he'd clocked off now Luke was back from tailing the date. With Christian in Hong Kong, everyone was a little more relaxed, the security included. If Christian were home, Reynolds would never have even sat on their sofa, let alone agreed at have a glass of wine and watch tv with Ana.

"I had a great time," Phoebe smiled, holding her hands out, "There's not much else to say. It was really good fun to get dressed up and go out for once."

"Hope he paid for dinner," Reynolds tutted, typical uncle. The Grey children were very much loved like the guards own. But after having to change a few messy diapers and even do the occasional feeding, Ana imagined that it must be hard for them to not form strong attachments with the kids.

"He tried to, Reynolds, but he's not as rich as I am so I paid for dinner," Phoebe chuckled, "And then he paid for everything else; the dessert by the harbour, the soft drinks while we were walking."

"Was he a gentleman?" Ana asked curiously, seeing Luke give her a thumbs up from behind Phoebe to give her a heads up that Phoebe had been safe and had had a good time.

"Yes mom, he was. We're just friends," Phoebe blushed.

Liar.

Ana and Reynolds both laughed and then sipped their glasses of wine to stop themselves; poor Phoebe was so transparent at times. She liked this boy and it was adorable and just what she needed to bring her out of her shell. Ana was worried her daughter would end up like her, going through college shy and retiring. Had it not been for Christian, Ana had no idea where she'd be. But she didn't want that for Phoebe; she wanted Phoebe to experience the world young before settling into a career and family.

Gail, on the other hand, wanted Jace Taylor to settle down and stop acting like a thug. He was a good boy, honest and true, and just needed time away from the pressures of home to grieve for his mom and calm down. It had been Gail who'd suggested getting Jace and Phoebe acquainted and, although sceptical –they all thought Phoebe was gay if truth be told- she was glad she'd listened to the little house keeper.

They could help each other grow.

"So you didn't kiss on the first date?" Ana giggled at her embarrassed daughter.

"Mom!" Phoebe huffed, storming away upstairs without even saying goodnight to Luke, who was walking towards Ana and Reynolds.

"They kissed," Luke laughed, "How's JT?"

"I swear he gets grumpier as he gets older," Ana scoffed. "Gail's going through the menopause and she's not that short."

"He's not getting laid," Reynolds summarized, "Jason's a real dick when he doesn't get to...uh...use his dick."

"You're telling me," Luke mumbled, sitting down opposite then both and making himself comfortable even though he was technically on duty.

 _Christian was away so the mice would play…_

He cracked open a redbull and put his feet up on the footstool, wearing Christmas socks despite it being Summer, "Jason called me a cunt for forgetting to set the garage security lights. Apparently he stumped his toe 'stumbling in the dark'," he grunted, sipping his energy drink.

"Really?" Reynolds teased, "Thought you were Taylor's golden boy?"

"Not this week," Luke laughed, "If it'll get him off our backs I'll go into his office and suck him off myself."

"You don't mean that," Ana chuckled, "So did Phoebe have a good night?"

"Yup. And she's lying; they kissed," Luke admitted, "She dropped him off like a good girl and he went for first base."

"As long as it's just first base," Ana tutted, "They can get up to what they want in their rooms but I do not want my kids doing the dirty outside for the world to see."

Reynolds and Luke shared a look….then burst out laughing.

"Okay; I don't want Phoebe and Maxie doing what Teddy does," Ana repeated. She hated switching on TMZ to see photos of her son butt naked swimming with his college buddies. No mother needed to see their twenty year old's willy. Or his balls; she was still scarred by the photo Jason had shown her of Teddy 'T-bagging' a soccer buddy.

That had been a hilarious lecture for Teddy from Taylor that day; 'safe sex; sexual decency; sexual harassment; unprotected sex; sexually transmitted diseases' all in one furious and angry rant in the security room. Christian could shout, but sometimes they had to let their Marine bodyguard dish out the punishments.

"No, she's got her head screwed on, your Pheebster," Luke nodded than sighed, scratching his ear, "How did Grey take it when you told him Phoebe had a date?"

"Oddly…he was okay," Ana admitted, "I think because we're waiting for the many potential pregnancies as a result of Teddy's scandals in college, he was oddly okay. We both know Phoebe's sensible and she knows she can come to me or Gail if she has questions. We can't shelter then forever," she sighed, "My poor babies are growing up too fast."

"You still have Maxie," Reynolds chuckled.

"Yeah but he's starting to smell gross," Ana chuckled, "I miss when they were small and cuddly."

"Thought about a dog?" Luke asked, "Cause I know a guy who breeds Chihuahua's if you're looking for something small and cute to snuggle…"

.

.

 **Five days later…**

It was incredibly late and Christian came home grumpy; around midnight.

Everything was annoying him and all he wanted was an Aspirin and a long bath.

Without Ana.

For the first time in his married life he just wanted complete silence and space to himself.

The flight home had been hell. Ryan had been miserable because he had to say buy to his girlfriend again. Everything was fucking annoying him tonight and he felt the tension right at the tip of his head.

So, unless Ana wanted sex, Christian just wanted left alone. But for sex, he could move his plans around. He stretched his back and groaned, walking into the billiard room to get himself a drink from the bar.

Taylor had been a grumpy prick all day on the phone, mopping around the security office in GEH which had pissed Christian off further, so much so that he'd nearly dismissed him for the rest of the week. When he didn't get laid, Taylor could be a real cunt.

But then Christian related to that himself. His bad mood hadn't just happened; it had been brewing. Taylor had just added to it, alongside the lack of leg room on the plane home, Ryan's whining, the shit result of the business meeting and the mountain of paper work he had to do for HR which, technically, he shouldn't have left for Taylor to do but he'd made a gamble and the prick had filled it in wrong.

Fuck, he was going to make his G&T a double tonight, he thought, opening the billiard room door and-

 _What the_ ** _fuck?!_**

Why the fuck was Phoebe on her fucking back with that fucking Jace fucking Taylor kid laying with his fucking head between his fucking daughter's legs!?

And where the fuck was his shirt?

Was that a fucking condom box on the fucking floor?

Where the fuck was Ana?!

Why the fuck had security let them in here together?!

Had Jason not fixed that fucking camera in the billiard room yet?!

Christian felt the glass in his hand nearly shatter and his vision went red.

Phoebe gasped in horror and Jace seemed to take that sound as a compliment initially, looking up at her with a wet chin. God, the sight made Christian want to be sick.

Noting her fear, Jace slowly looked over his shoulder and jumped, "Mr Grey!"

"Get your fucking hands off my fucking daughter!"

"Daddy it was consented! Shit, Jace, run!" Phoebe squealed, pulling up her jeans quickly whilst Jace leapt up and tried to run because Phoebe told him to do so, obviously aware of what Christian intended to do to him.

He shoved past Christian, but the irate father grabbed him and tackled him to the floor.

 _Fucking bastard!_

"Dad!" Phoebe screamed, running into the hall where Christian had pinned Jace down with a firm hold around the neck.

"Ge'off!" Jace snarled, hooking Christian's skull. Still, the father didn't weaken his grip on Jace's throat, even with Phoebe trying to yank him off.

"Taylor!" Maxie shouted, coming through with his running blade on to investigate the noise of two grown men falling to the floor, "Taylor! Dad's killing Jace!"

Christian didn't hear Taylor come in but he instantly became aware of the bear like man lunging at him, knocking him off of Jace and pinning him down instead.

"Calm down, Christian!" Jason warned.

"He was _molesting_ my daughter!"

"He did what?!" Teddy suddenly shouted, coming to investigate too. Without further prompting, he joined the fight and threw a fist which smashed up Jace's nose, blood erupting onto the carpet and onto Maxie.

"Ew!"

"Uncle Jay, I never! It was consented!" Jace argued then hooked Teddy right there on the jaw. Teddy took a step back, then charged forwards with a powerful round house kick, just like Christian had taught him in their kickboxing classes.

Both young men soon began grappling, Teddy using his years of boxing and kickboxing to land some fantastic punches and kicks but Jace was the bigger lad and built like every other fucking Taylor; broad and strong as an ox.

"He said he didn't touch her-" Jason started before wincing as Christian punched him square in the nose.

"Did you just punch me?" Jason threatened, "Back off, Grey."

"Fucking arrest that boy!" Christian shouted, spitting in Jace's direction, "Paedo!"

"I'm 18!" Phoebe exclaimed then screamed when Jason finally snapped and punched Christian, the testosterone palpable.

Teddy vs Jace.

Christian vs Jason.

It was a fucking mess.

Jason was the stronger man but Christian had him in a grapple hold which he was struggling to escape from.

Jace put an end to that, smacking Christian hard in the balls from behind. Christian screamed blue murder, releasing Taylor who grabbed him this time. He locked Christian tight with just his thighs, "Calm down!" He warned.

"Get off him!" Teddy snapped, throwing Jace against the wall, the young Taylor breaking the plaster wall with his thick head.

"Fucking make me!" Jace shouted, grabbing Teddy's neck and slamming their skulls together. Teddy fell back, dazed, but Jace was still standing.

"Teddy!" Phoebe screamed, "Dad! Taylor! Everyone! Stop!" she tried desperately but no one listened. She looked at Maxie who'd pulled off his leg for some reason, she prayed not as a weapon to beat up anyone with.

"Hey! Hey! Calm down!" Maxie shouted, his artificial leg in hand. He began slamming it against the wall, hard, over and over again, the noise thunderous.

It did little to stop the Grey vs Taylor Brawl but it soon attracted Sawyer, Reynolds, Ana and Gail.

" _Christian_!"

" _Jason_!"

The women screamed in tandem, each grabbing their respective man. Ana took Christian's ear and yanked it firmly whilst Gail went quid's in and grabbed Jason's junk in a vice like grip which caused him to jump and squeak simultaneously.

"He started it!" Christian and Jason shouted together.

"What the hell is going on?" Ana demanded, Luke standing between a dizzy Teddy who'd thrown up on the carpet and a very bloody Jace, Reynolds helping Maxie reattach his leg before seeing to them.

"That cunt was molesting our daughter!" Christian snarled at Ana, pointing to Jace who's nose was pouring blood down his bare chest like some fucked up MMR fighter.

"No he didn't!" Jason defended.

"Shut the fuck up-" Christian started but was silenced by Gail.

"Both of you," she snapped her warning, looking directly at Jace, "What happened."

"Uhh," he looked at Phoebe, whose face was burning red with embarrassment, "I was kneeling at the alter, Aunt Gail."

"What does that mean?" Ana frowned.

"Oral sex," Jason translated, scratching his head. He'd apparently also noticed how horrified Phoebe was.

"I thought girls couldn't get blow jobs, Teddy?" Maxie piped up, looking for an explanation which went ignored by the adults around him. There were more pressing matters than explaining to a ten year old that oral sex wasn't just blowjobs, according to his brother.

"You're a fucking predator! She's only-"

"Dad for fuck sake I'm eighteen!" Phoebe gasped, breaking into tears. She was humiliated, usually very shy and reserved, "I don't need you telling me what I can and can't do with my body. It wasn't Jace's decision; I wanted him to do it! And this is the only God damn room where there's not a fucking camera!" she whimpered then turned, running away from the group of shocked onlookers.

"Phoebe!" Christian bellowed.

"No," Gail told him, "This is a woman's talk."

Gail, of all people, was preventing him from running after his own daughter. But that was because Ana had run after their daughter, singing her husband's curses and blaming him. What the fuck had Christian done?!

"Sir, I need you to calm down," Reynolds said now, the queer siding with Gail and Ana, "Go to your office."

"Yup, come on. Let's break it up, guys," Luke announced also, "Teddy, icepack. Jace, cottage. Jason, bathroom. Max; good job using your leg, Stumpy. Go get a treat with Gail."

"Awesome!"

Reluctantly, the crowd dispersed as though nothing had ever fucking happened, that Christian and Jason hadn't just been brawling over their kids. Reynolds followed Christian to his office with a first aid box in hand to clean him up.

"Why the fuck am I the bad guy?!" Christian whined.

"Because you humiliated your daughter in front of her brothers and her bodyguards," Reynolds said calmly, "You could have taken her into your office and told her you weren't comfortable with her having a boy over. Instead, you resorted to violence and attacked that boy."

"Jason's fired."

"You say that every time you both get into an argument. No one believes it anymore," Reynolds reminded him. Both Christian and Jason were alpha males and had resorted to fisticuffs before, and each time Jason threatened to resign and Christian threatened to dismiss him.

"Well it's my daughter!" Christian snapped, "Of course I'm not going to let a boy do that to her!"

"I know it's tough. I have a daughter. Boys are a fact of life so you'll have to grow up and deal with it. Jason's done it for Sophie. Luke's done it for Eddie and Isla. I've done it for Mei. Consider yourself lucky she was doing that in your house and not in the streets where the media could find her like your son does," Reynolds growled, "Your nose isn't broken. Just bloody."

"If I ever see that boy again, it'll be too fucking soon," Christian huffed, "Oh god, I'm going to have to talk to her, aren't I?"

"You don't need to talk to her," Reynolds countered, "She's an adult. She knows what she was doing. Tell her you're sorry for over reacting."

"I wasn't over reacting! I was under reacting!" Christian yelled.

"Teddy probably has a concussion. Jace's nose is probably broken. Taylor's bloodied. Maxie used his leg to call for help…all because you lost your shit," Reynolds snapped, "Sir."

That struck a chord with Christian, and he glared at the ground. What a fucking mess this had turned into.

"I'll apologise but I'm not apologising to that boy," he decided.

"Christian Grey, you will apologise to everyone in this fucking world," Ana suddenly snapped, stood at the door, "Your daughter is in bits. Your son is heading to the hospital with Luke and with Jace. You had no business doing that! You started a brawl!"

"Ana-"

"Don't 'Ana' me!" Ana screeched, "Get your sorry ass upstairs and apologise to your daughter, Christian, or I swear to god I'm calling a sex ban."

Christian's jaw dropped in disbelief, "You wouldn't dare…."

"Too right I dare," Ana exclaimed, "And you're also apologising to Taylor! You both…I swear to god, I am done with grumpy men and the testosterone clogging up the air in this place! I'll fire you both and hire Reynolds as my husband with the way you two give me a headache. Seriously! You're the reason I'm going bald!"


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N; Part 2 of the last chapter.**

 **Also, I'm trying to be careful not to give Christian and Ana an age during this story because 'old' is subjective to the reader and I wouldn't want to offend anyone. They could be sixty, they could be eighty. In my head I have a rough idea of how old they are but that's just me. Likewise, they are going to be written older and with various ailments, because that's just what happens when you age; you can't stay young and youthful and fit all your lives. If I've offended anyone with writing our favourite couple as decrepit it's not maliciously done but rather I'm basing it on my own experiences. Likewise with Teddy, I've set him up as an arse deliberately so I can write about him later as they're touring the world in their RV. I think Christian was very lucky to have Ana fall through his door, and I'd like to imagine that Teddy, through his many wives and attempts at settling down, is searching for that special something his father was lucky enough to have find him. More on that in the future hopefully!**

 **Hope ya'll enjoy,**

 **Probably wont be posting for a little bit 'cause life is getting chaotic again,**

 **Deck x**

 **.**

 **Chapter Seven**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A lifetime ago….**

 **Grey Mansion,**

 **Grey Estate,**

 **Seattle,**

 **.**

"I'm so embarrassed, mom."

Ana rubbed Phoebe's shoulders, smiling at her daughter as she wiped up her face with some make-up remover. Her tears had smudged her mascara but now she was back to being her beautiful, natural self. What a stunning daughter she had.

"It happens, sweetie. One time your grandma Grace walked in on me and your father," Ana told Phoebe, stroking her hair softly now, "Poor Taylor tried to keep her at the door but you know Grandma. She'd never take No for an answer, even from Taylor."

"What did grandma do?" Phoebe asked, wiping her nose on the tissues Gail had brought her.

"Rejoice; the entire Grey family thought your father was gay," Ana snorted, feeling Phoebe laugh too under her arm.

"They thought dad was gay?" Phoebe couldn't believe it, looking to Gail who was nodding and laughing.

"It's true. Mia used to ask Jason if he was, what was it again?" Gail paused and frowned as she tried to remember, "Oh that's right; _'Are you the top or bottom_?'. I think they assumed there was more to Mr Grey and Jason's working relationship before your mother came along, Phoebe." she chuckled and finished making Phoebe's bed.

Gail's _'Feel Better'_ speciality was an absolute winner; freshly washed bedsheets and a tumble dried dressing gown. Her mentality was that a good night's sleep cured all ailments, and Ana had to agree. There had been many times both she and Christian had appreciated the extra thought from their housekeeper. When Maxie had been in hospital, both Ana and Christian had lived in a guest room within the hospital itself and had been shocked to see Sawyer appear with their own bedlinen and their Egyptian cotton gowns.

Phoebe had relaxed a lot after a little girl talk and cleaning herself up. The only thing missing at the current moment was Uncle Tay's ' _Chocolate Oblivion_ '; hot chocolate with about five different chocolate bars crammed in and melting, marshmallows and some whipped cream, sprinkles and whatever else he found in the cupboard. One time he'd made Maxie a mug after being picked on for his leg and he'd found some mint somewhere too, Christian had also had a few Chocolate Oblivions in his past too. They were delicious and hit the spot always.

Gail and Jason were truly such a massive part of the Grey family, Ana having been a recipient of the couple's kindness all too often.

"Is Jace okay?" Phoebe asked, "And Teddy?"

"Teddy's got a concussion and Jace's nose needed reset," Ana explained, Sawyer having taken them both away in the same car. Apparently the former SEAL had knocked through their thick skulls and told them to, kindly, ' _grow the fuck up_ ' and ' _act like fucking men_ '.

"Teddy kicked Jace's nose with one of his roundhouse kicks," Phoebe explained, "Jace just headbutted him."

Gail and Ana laughed then, "Reminds me of a younger Christian and Jason fighting. They used to spar a lot in the gym but in the summer they'd put on padding and practice outside where we'd get to watch them. Your father was always so technical and really fighting like a dancer, it was beautiful to witness. Taylor...not so much."

"Bull in a China shop springs to mind," Gail agreed, "Mr Grey would do all these amazing spins and hit Jason on the helmet pretty easily but Jason's got massive arm strength and could land just as many punches."

Phoebe laughed, then looked back at Ana, "So they're all okay?"

"Yes sweetie, everyone's okay. Reynolds is with your dad talking sense into him, the boys are being seen to and Jason's in the Security Office," Ana reassured her, kissing her cheek, "Everyone's licking wounds and egos."

"I'm so embarrassed, mom."

"Baby, it happens. Your dad just...panicked. And overreacted; you know how he gets. But please, don't be embarrassed. I think everyone's been in that sort of situation once or twice. I've seen more of your Aunty Kate's body than I should, walking in on her in College," Ana chuckled, smirking when Gail nodded, "Got some secrets of your own, Mrs Taylor?"

"Without betraying my husband...We've had a few risky encounters. Sophie had a habit of interrupting us during the night at the worst moments when she was younger. I think she knew what we were up to," Gail admitted, "Because just as we were, um, on the final lap shall we say? She'd walk in and say; ' _Daddy I've had a nightmare', 'Daddy I need a weewee but I'm scared to go alone', 'Daddy can you tuck me in again?', 'Daddy can you sleep with me tonight?' 'Daddy my tumtum hurts_ '."

"So that's why you got the lock on your door," Ana burst out laughing, glad Phoebe was giggling too, "That cheeky bugger; He filed that lock as a business expense!"

"He did not!" Gail gasped, looking up when Jason appeared at the door that very second. He looked at Gail first, seeing her shocked expression, and rose an eyebrow, "That lock on our bedroom door. Did you put that down as a business expense?"

Jason blushed, and chuckled in that low voice of his, "I did indeed."

"Jason, you can buy locks for a couple of dollars," Gail tutted, "It's hardly a business expense!"

"It was a business expense; our business being interrupted was an expense of my happiness," he said with a serious expression before he smiled at Gail and she smiled back.

"What'll I do with you?" Gail tutted.

"Something that requires the lock on the door, I hope," he replied before he looked over at Phoebe. Slowly, he brought his hand out from behind his back to reveal a massive mug of hot chocolate and all manner of bits shoved in, "I'm sorry for embarrassing you, Phoebe."

"Tay," Phoebe laughed, then choked up, walking over and hugging him tightly, "I'm sorry too."

"It's okay, Darlin'. No big deal, okay?" Jason soothed, kissing her hair, "Come on. You know Tay doesn't like seeing you cry. I brought you your favourite; Chocolate Oblivion in your favourite Pug Mug."

"Thank you," Phoebe nodded, picking her mug out of his hand and drinking it slowly, "Mmmmm. Did you put cinnamon in it?"

"A magician doesn't reveal his secrets," Jason winked and sat his big body down on the pink wicker chair by the window, Phoebe sitting beside Ana once more, "Are you feeling better?"

"A little," Phoebe nodded, wrapped up in her fluffy dressing gown with her hot chocolate, Ana stroking her hair.

"I was telling Phoebe that we'll review the cameras in her room," Ana said and was pleasantly shocked by how little Jason protested.

"Leave it with Ryan and I; we'll work something out if you don't mind putting up with the ones in your room at the moment for a little longer?" Jason asked.

"No, it's fine," Phoebe nodded, licking away her chocolate moustache, "I don't want to cause you or dad bother."

"I'll speak to your dad," Jason nodded and winked confidently at Phoebe which made her smile, "I wanted to just say that there's no reason to be embarrassed about earlier, Phoebe. Really we're the embarrassing party for getting into a fight over what really is nothing," Jason said then, sitting forward in the pink seat and picking the skin around his thumb, "Luke, Reynolds, Ryan and myself are professionals...but we've all been there ourselves in our youths so please don't feel awkward or embarrassed with us. We're here to keep you safe and I'm deeply sorry for my behaviour earlier."

"It's not your fault, Taylor," Phoebe assured him, "But thank you. I'm feeling better now, I just got such a fright earlier seeing everyone fighting over me."

"I'll assure you, it wont be the last time four men fight over you," Taylor said, standing and walking over. He kissed Phoebe's forehead and then walked to the door, satisfied with his apology, "Don't stay too late, Little Woman," he mumbled lowly to Gail.

"I wont, Sailor," Gail promised and lightly kissed him in passing, "I had something to do but I can't honestly remember what. It'll come to me though, whatever it is, then I'll be with you."

"The washing," Jason nodded, "You put a load on earlier."

"That's it!" Gail chuckled, "Thanks, handsome. It's a black sock wash."

"I'll wait for you in the security room then and we'll head home together," Jason decided, "Good night, Phoebe, Ana," he called before heading out the door. Ana smiled at Gail's content expression, watching her man leave. It reminded Ana that she had her own husband to speak to next.

"He keeps me right," Gail chuckled, "Don't get old, Phoebe; your memory turns to moosh."

"I better go check in on Teddy," Ana sighed, kissing Phoebe's cheek, "I'm glad you're feeling better, baby."

"Thanks mom, Thanks Gail," Phoebe smiled then, "I'm sorry this happened."

"We'll get the camera situation sorted," Ana promised, "But until then, please don't do the dirty in the billiard room, Sweetie. Maxie could have walked in."

"Okay, mom," Phoebe nodded.

"Good girl," Ana smiled, heading out to call in on Sawyer and get updated on Teddy and Jace before going to check on Maxwell.

.

 **Meanwhile…**

.

"I don't get paid enough to deal with you," Jason mumbled, a frozen bag of peas on his eye.

"I think...we can both agree that we both overreacted," Christian started as he closed the office door behind him.

"She's threatened you with a sex ban again, hasn't she?" Jason cut in. Damn the bastard knew Christian too damn well.

"That may or may not be the case," Christian mumbled, scratching his neck delicately; he'd hurt his hands punching Jason, or had he punched Jace? Fuck, he'd no memory other than seeing red. For all he knew he'd lamped Teddy too.

"Apologise to me," Jason demanded, putting his slippered feet up onto the desk, a smug grin on his chops, "And admit that you started the brawl. Then I'll tell Mrs Grey we squared this mess up between us and she'll drop the sex ban."

"Since when did you start negotiating business deals?" Christian huffed, as Jason just smirked smugly again and pointed directly at Christian. Bastard, "I'm not taking you with me anymore. Not if you're only learning how to bribe me. I'll apologise for hitting you but that's my final offer; the Brawl was a mutual thing."

"Looks like your dick is outta commission then," Jason shrugged, opening one of his many HR files and picking up one of those stupidly heavenly hot chocolates, "You know where the door is."

"Are you chucking me out of a room in my own home?" Christian frowned.

"Yup." Was all Jason said, eyes not leaving the report, "I've got HR eating my ass to get these security checks done."

"Your nephew-"

"My nephew engaged in a sexual act with Miss Grey. After speaking to Miss Grey myself and apologising for my unprofessionalism, I then spoke to my nephew who confirmed that not only was she a receiver of the sex act but she had also given."

Christian bristled; _that bastard Jace Taylor runt!_

"Now, nowhere in my contract does it state that my nephew can or cannot engage in such activities with Miss Grey," Jason stated, stroking his forehead, "And legally, you cannot fire me for that; I've not done a thing wrong. In fact I'm pretty fucking good at my job. Plus Mrs Grey is very much backing my corner since I apologised to Phoebe."

That made Christian wince a little, still reeling at the idea of Phoebe and this Jace Cunt up to mischief, "How is Phoebe?"

"Devastated," Taylor shrugged, "She's with Gail and Mrs Grey. They're cheering her up though; girl chat. What she did wasn't bad, Christian. As a father myself of a headstrong daughter, believe me she could be worse. I've seen things no father should see."

"It was just a shock though. She's my baby," Christian admitted sadly, sitting in the chair on the other side of Jason's desk.

"They grow up so fast," Jason shrugged, "She's not going to be your baby forever but she needs reassurance from her father that she's allowed to grow up. Otherwise you're going to cause her all manners of conflict. All you've got to do is say ' _I'm sorry that I overreacted. You're right, you're an adult but to me you'll always be my baby. If you could maybe keep things confined in your room in future we'd appreciate that. You're all our babies_.', that's all you've got to say to her," Jason explained, "It's not a bad thing to remind her that sex in the main house holds the risk of being discovered. Sex in a bedroom means she's got privacy."

"You did this with Sophie?" Christian mumbled.

"Christian…I caught Sophie and her boyfriend on _my_ bed," Jason said grimly, "So your daughter giving someone head and getting head herself isn't anywhere near as shocking as the shit I've put up with getting Sophie through puberty."

"Please don't say it like that," Christian grumbled.

"Why? That's what happened," Jason challenged, "If Teddy got head you'd hi-five him,"

"But Teddy's a guy," Christian pointed out, "Phoebe's-"

"A woman. She wants to explore her coming of age and unless you speak to her you're going to have some serious rebelling on your hands. By brushing this away, Christian, you're a teenage pregnancy waiting to happen. Tell her you support her choices and leave it at that. Don't belittle her."

"Fuck. Why are you suddenly the expert on daughters?" Christian sighed, calmer now as he sat down, "Right, so what do I do?"

"Tell her you're sorry, but tell her you're not comfortable with her using the main house for what should be private moments," Jason said, shrugging, "I'm going to rearrange the security in Phoebe's room, change the angles of the camera and give her some privacy where she's not on camera. It'll be a bitch to do but Ryan's a genus so he'll figure something out for her."

"Thanks, Jason. Sorry for punching you. I maybe, possibly, in hindsight, shouldn't have reacted like I did," Christian said with a sigh, realising that possibly, maybe just slightly a tiny bitty, that he over reacted.

"I wish I could believe you were saying that honestly but I know you're saying that because of the sex ban," Taylor chuckled, looking over when Gail appeared at the office door.

"I'm just about finished doing the, um, whatsit," she called to Jason, scratching her head, "Damn, I just can't keep a thought today."

"Socks?" Jason reminded her.

"Yes! Thank you, sweetie," Gail nodded, then looked at Christian when he smirked; Jason Taylor….a sweetie?, "Are you okay, Sir?"

"Yes, Gail, I am. I'm about to go have a word with Phoebe," Christian said and then smiled when Gail seemed relieved to hear he'd calmed down and was back to thinking rationally, "Any word from Sawyer?"

"They're all home," Gail said with a laugh, "No further fights apparently. Jace's nose is fine and Teddy will be fine, just got to keep an eye on him tonight but they're not worried. Luke says he made them kiss and make up."

"Thank you Gail," Christian nodded and stood, "Thank you, Taylor. Goodnight."

"You're welcome. I'll tell Ana you spoke to me," Taylor said, putting his reports in a pile.

"Appreciate that, Taylor," Christian chuckled, heading to find Ana before he spoke to their daughter himself.

.

.

 **Later…**

"Hey, Doll,"

Phoebe looked up in fright towards her window and frowned.

"Jace!" she gasped, turning the light on, "What are you doing?"

"Well, Luke told me to go to the cottage but I wanted to apologise to you," Jace laughed, clinging to the window ledge, "You know, your parents shouldn't let ivy grow against walls; it gets into the foundations of the building. Plus it's climbable," he laughed, pulling himself up so he was sat on the ledge better, "So, yeah, sorry."

"Why are you sorry?" Phoebe frowned, "It's my family's fault!"

"I kicked your dad in the balls and gave your brother a concussion, your family really aren't at fault here. Not completely; your brother broke my nose," Jace chuckled and Phoebe realised when she came over that his nose was, indeed, starting to bruise. Under his eyes was also beginning to shadow.

"You're unbelievable," Phoebe laughed, going over to him, tightening her dressing gown, "I can't believe you were fighting over me. My dad's a kickboxing master."

"Pffft, he's got nothing on us Taylor men," Jace smirked lopsidedly, "Strong like ox we are. I apologised to your brother by the way and he apologised to me. Turns out we both like boxing."

"Teddy boxes with Uncle Elliot," Phoebe nodded, shaking her head at this man who'd climbed the side of the house to apologise to her for something which, really, had been her fault. Sure, Dad shouldn't have attacked Jace, but if Phoebe had actually gone to her room and just accepted the cameras were there then none of this would have happened. The Billiard room didn't have CCTV still, however, and her fear that Taylor would catch her and his nephew had sealed the deal.

"I see that now in hindsight; guy's got some punch," Jace nodded, smiling, "How are you?"

"Good," Phoebe laughed, "Everyone's being really good about it. Teddy just text to say he was sorry, mom was chill too. I think she likes you herself otherwise I'd imagine she'd have been more pissed off," she giggled.

"Well, I mean, we've been on five dates now so," Jace laughed nervously, scratching his dark stubble, "I'm sorry that we got caught. Were you, uh, enjoying it at least?"

"Did I enjoy you going down on me?" Phoebe echoed, seeing he was squirming and obviously worried he'd not pleased her like he should have been before the fighting took place, "Yes. I did enjoy it," she told him and couldn't help but find it adorable how relieved he looked, "Did I do a good job?"

"Did you do a good job giving me a blow job?" Jace echoed too, and then laughed, "Eh, yes? Did you really need to ask that? I got head from a stunning girl who's funny, intelligent and has been making this stay in Seattle that little bit more bearable," he joked, pulling his phone from his jacket pocket and unlocking the screen, "See? I made the photo of us at Rattlesnake Ridge my screen saver."

Phoebe smiled widely at that, studying the photo. It had been five days since their first date and they'd made the point to go somewhere every day. Rattlesnake Ridge was a walk her family went on frequently in the cooler months so it was only natural to take him there too, even if he'd gotten scared at the height.

"You're such a doofus," Phoebe shook her head, "Go, before you fall or worse; someone thinks you're a burglar. Being a marksman is a criteria for our security."

Jace nodded, "Goodnight, Doll."

"Goodnight, Doofus," Phoebe replied, leaning down and kissing him gentle, pulling back before either of them deepened it, "Sleep well."

"Oh I'm sure I will; Uncle Jason's going to have me sleeping in the shed probably," Jace laughed, "I'll text you?"

"Yes, do," Phoebe nodded firmly, watching as Jace climbed down till he reached a safe jumping distance. He brushed himself down then turned to the cottage, jogging quickly to the safety of the Taylor's property before Dad caught him and went for round two.

She closed the window and was about to go back to bed when she heard someone knock on her door. Grumbling, tired and ready to hit the hay, she walked over to the door and opened it.

"Dad?" she frowned, the last person she expected to see, particularly as he was cradling some weird cuddly toy teddy bear, "What's that?"

"This is Tedworth the First, an exorcism bear," Dad said, holding the fluffy teddy out to her, "He says he's sorry Dad punched Taylor, Jace and most probably Teddy but he just wants you to know that Dad was actually being possessed by an evil spirit and that he wasn't in control of his own body."

"Mom threatened you with a sex ban, didn't she?" Phoebe huffed, trying not to smile as Dad turned the bear to himself and shared a shocked expression with it.

"I can't believe she would accuse me of being so easily bribed either, Tedworth," Dad exclaimed, "What's that?"

He made a show of bringing the bear to his ear, turning the bear's head to face Phoebe a few times whilst it apparently whispered something profound in Dad's ear.

"Why, yes, Tedworth, my daughter is the most beautiful woman in the world," Dad pointed out, "She's also the most intelligent too; and the most kind and caring woman I know. I just hope she can forgive me for being possessed by an evil spirit and causing a brawl."

"Dad," Phoebe laughed, "You're not right."

"Shhhh, Tedworth is still speaking to me," dad mumbled, shushing Phoebe as the bear continued to have a conversation in dad's ear, "Tedworth is asking if we'll cuddle it out?"

"Okay," Phoebe smiled, wrapping her arms around Dad's neck and burying herself into his chest, "I'm sorry, daddy."

"I'm sorry too, Phoebe," Dad nodded, kissing her forehead, "I just forgot my baby girl was growing up into a beautiful woman. I promise, from today onwards, I will never ever react like that. Or I'll try not to. Just, you know, tell me if I'm being an ass."

"Daddy," Phoebe sighed, kissing his stubbly jaw before burying herself under his neck, "You're never an ass. I love you."

"I love you too. And I mean it, Phoebe, I promise I will try and be more okay with you bringing boys over," Dad said firmly, "But in future, please, please, please don't do…things outwith your own bedroom. Maxie could have walked in. And I don't feel comfortable with any of you inviting people to sleep over on a whim," he added, "That goes for you, Teddy and Maxie when he's older."

"Okay, dad," Phoebe agreed, pulling away and studying the ugly teddy bear, Tedworth, "Where the hell did you find this hunk of junk?"

"Hey! That was my teddy from when I was younger," Dad tutted, stroking it's matted fur, "I just thought you'd maybe like him. Plus your mom doesn't like him in our room because it's eyes give her the creeps," he chuckled, "I love you, Phoebe."

"I love you too, dad," Phoebe nodded, "I'm sorry for earlier."

"I'm sorry too," Dad repeated, kissing her forehead, "Night night, baby girl."

.

.

 **Present Day…..**

 **Grey Mansion,**

 **Grey Estate,**

 **Seattle,**

.

"What are you laughing at, Mr Grey?" Ana laughed, watching Christian gazing off into space as they finished packing for their trip.

"I was just remembering that mess with Phoebe and Jace Taylor," Christian admitted, "How many years have passed and I still remember that day clear as if it were yesterday?" he mumbled, shaking his head.

"Oh shush. It was just a summer romance," Ana scoffed, "Maxie was worse than Teddy and Phoebe combined when he hit puberty."

"Yeah but Maxie's a guy. Phoebe was my baby girl," Christian grumbled then frowned at Ana, "You're taking the yoga mat?" he huffed.

"Of course I am. I love yoga," Ana said, as she pulled her workout pants from the dresser next and folded them on the bed, "It's good for you and I really want to join in with other yoga classes wherever we travel to."

"But...it's a holiday?"

"Yoga is a life style choice and I love doing it," Ana shrugged, looking at him now, "You should start it. I'm being serious; it's fun."

"Ana, no. You know I don't like yoga," Christian mumbled.

"You can't say you don't like something unless you've tried it. You just don't like doing exercise," Ana huffed in return, "Look, I love you Christian. And I want you healthy and with me for a long time still. You're my best friend-"

"Really? You called me an ass earlier," Christian mumbled.

"Because you peed on the floor and missed the toilet and didn't clean it up," Ana pointed out, "I love you Christian. I do. But baby I want you to start thinking about your heart. Your diet. Your exercise regime."

Christian sighed and looked at his wife.

She was right; he'd let himself go.

But it wasn't something he'd not realised he was doing. Far from it. He was aware he'd stopped running. He was aware he'd stopped eating healthy. He was aware that he never used their gym, even when Ana used it herself.

But there were reasons behind his fear of exercise;

The heart attack had been the biggest scare. A month before he'd been due to retire at GEH, he'd gone down after a particularly stressful meeting. The worry of handing over his company to his Board members and the fear of retirement itself twinned with the recent death of his parents had Christian drop like a fly. Reynolds, god bless, had been with him and he'd been confident in his abilities to use the portable defibrillator to jump start Christian's ticker again. Since then though, Christian was worried of over working his heart, using a fitbit to constantly monitor his heart rate.

Gail's Alzheimer's had also played it's rule in Christian's weight gain. She'd cooked for the family all their lives and so when she'd gotten too bad to continue, Ana had begun cooking. Her meals, in comparison, were more homely with full fat macaroni cheese, steak pie, Red Velvet cake...whereas Gail's cooking had always been incredibly lean, steamed and healthy.

And with Gail's sickness, Christian had lost his work out buddy. Jason was Gail's carer, he'd no time for running or to help Christian push himself in the gym any more when Alzheimer's finally began to effect more aspects of their lives.

And overall, Christian was tired and his diminishing eyesight had knocked his confidence. He wouldn't admit it aloud but he relied on Ana to cook and when she wasn't there, he had to order pizza or Chinese because he couldn't read the instructions on the back of food packaging so well. He'd never had to cook for himself ever!

He'd had his parents staff, then Gail and now Ana.

"Okay, okay, I promise when we get back from our trip, I will talk to Elliot about joining Senior Sparring." Christian sighed.

"Thank you, baby!" Ana gasped, hugging him tightly and kissing him sweetly, "I don't care that you're tubby. I just want you healthy," she explained.

"I know, baby," Christian agreed, leaning in and kissing her deeper, "How's about we do a little pre exercise warm up?"

"Baby, Luke's downstairs carrying our stuff into the van. Can't you wait? We've got our own room in the RV. It'll be just like old times," Ana purred, kissing his neck and biting his ear playfully, "You, me, in a room with our security guards up front."

"Just like old times," Christian agreed then winced, "Oh god, I just remembered the end of that Summer."

"What?" Ana frowned.

"You know, the Summer we had Jace stay with us and we went to Mia's annual Charity gala?" Christian laughed, "God, that was a night and a half…"

.

.

 **A life time ago….**

 **Grey Mansion,**

 **Grey Estate,**

 **Seattle,**

.

Christian always made a point of buying two entire tables at this charity event, at the cost of ten thousand dollars each. With each table, the individuals received a bottle of wine or prosecco to their choice, a three course meal and a buffet later in the evening with a DJ this year. Mia always produced the best parties, he had to give her that. Because each table catered for a minimum ten individuals, Christian and Ana gave their spare tickets to their bodyguards who took the night off to party with their own families.

Last year, the charity had been for a cancer ward. This year, Mia had selected a Veteran Trust which aimed to provide housing, medical care, psychological care and financial support to veterans and retiring soldiers. Christian had seen his sister's guest list for the occasion and was shocked to see that the guest list consisted of some seriously wealthy families; from the Rockafellas to the Trumps, the Hiltons to the Kardashians, Mia had really went to town on the invites. Christian had asked Welch to recruit a few temporary bodyguard's to let their own staff enjoy their night off.

Heaven knows they deserved it.

Ana was wearing a beautiful purple lace gown, her hair curled to perfection and hung loosely over her shoulder, revealing the delicateness of her neck. God she was a nicely put together woman, Christian thought as he smiled, walking over and hugging her from behind as she tried to fix her mascara in the mirror.

Since Maxie had been so sick as a toddler she had failed in her early attempts to lose her baby tummy like she had for Teddy and Phoebe, and rightly so she'd then gained further weight as she ate whatever she could, whenever she could from the hospital whilst Maxie was in for months on end. Her weight had initially ballooned and the media had been brutal, kicking his beautiful wife when she really didn't need the added stress; they'd been told by numerous doctors to expect some form of brain damage from Maxie's infection. Thankfully, Maxie's only noticeable disability was the loss of his leg and most of his hearing; he was a little slower than some kids in his class but he was mainstream and healthy which was all they truly wanted.

As their family aged, Christian knew Ana struggled with her weight but now she'd really hit a break through with her current diet and, truly, she looked amazing to him. Even when she'd been bigger, he'd found her perfect but now, at a size 14 once more, he was glad to see her confidence coming back. Her curvier figure was a total turn on to Christian it was so womanly and full but also it was testimony to their three kids and the obstacles they'd been thrown as parents and had over come together.

"Christian, I'm trying to get finished," Ana mumbled with a smile as he lightly kissed her neck.

"I know," Christian laughed, licking her neck then moving away, "Phoebe's nearly done. Maxie's dressed. Teddy's refusing to shave off that hideous moustache."

"Seriously?" Ana scoffed, "Christian he looks like a joke."

"His choice, baby, all the kids seem to have twirly moustaches these days. We can only take as many photos as possible to embarrass him on his wedding day," Christian reminded, squeezing her fantastic ass as he headed down to see to his broad who'd decided to occupy the billiard room.

Teddy was still off college for the summer and had decided to spend his down town sleeping, drinking, masturbating, easting and then growing the ugliest moustache much to Ana and Christian's dismay. He looked like a typical university lefty-liberal student, wearing a velvet purple suit whilst chewing some gum, teaching his little brother how to play pool.

Maxie was dressed like Christian; wearing a neat and tidy tuxedo. It had been hard to get their son to agree to dress up neatly. Because he'd lost 70% of his hearing, Maxie hated going to venues which were loud. It normally resulted in tears on his behalf because he hated not being able to hear, loud music often interfering with his hearing aid. Ryan, however, also hated loud music and close contact and had promised Christian that he and Nora would take Maxie for the night once the dinner part of the evening was over. The former Ranger had always just assumed everyone hated loud noises, particularly in his occupation. When he'd left and sought out a PTSD evaluation he'd been diagnosed as autistic instead which Ryan himself often laughed about; ' _Imagine going through life not knowing I had ASD, huh? Taylor you should get yourself checked and see if that's why you're such a shit people person._ '

It made him the perfect CPO for Maxie, and a sleepover at Ryan's was enough to get Maxie in his suit for Mia's charity evening tonight, thank God.

"Oh baby, you look so handsome," Ana beamed when she came downstairs and saw their youngest. It was hard not to baby him the most out of their three kids, particularly when he was about to enter his teenage years with the number of medical conditions he had to deal with on top of just growing up.

"Thanks mom," Maxie smiled, "You look beautiful."

"Thank you, baby," Ana said, kissing his cheek and patting his butt as he took his shot after Teddy. Ana giggled at turned her attention back to Christian, "You and Maxie look adorable in the same suits."

"We aim to please," Christian chuckled, leaning in and kissing Ana deeply once they'd walked to the kitchen, "He'll sit next to me and if it gets too much for him during dinner, we'll go outside for a walk and Ryan and Nora will take him to theirs."

"I did wonder how you coaxed him into his suit," Ana chuckled, wrapping her arms around her husband's strong neck as she leant in to kiss him a little more.

Their guests soon began to arrive;

Elliot, Kate and Ava.

Reynolds, Craig and Mei.

Ryan and Nora.

It was great to have such a busy house, and to hear everyone laughing and joking. Christian hoped that their home would always remain so populated. Ryan had come wearing his old army dress uniform which had Elliot asking a sea of questions and requesting a shot of his black jacket and beret.

"Look Kate! I'm like Rambo," Elliot grinned, sipping his beer, "Think I could be a Ranger, Ryan?"

"No, Sir," Ryan laughed, his chunky girlfriend stroking his knee, "I don't think you're tough enough."

"I'm tough!" Elliot insisted, pointing at Christian, "Right? I used to beat you up all the time."

"I've once been awake for nearing forty hours, on a mission," Ryan pointed out, Kate laughing loudly.

"Elliot, you couldn't even wake up to see to our daughter when she was a baby!"

"Well, Ranger Ryan. I'll have you know I once went on a 48 hour bender," Elliot winked, ignoring his wife's bemusement, "I partied solid for 48 hours. Mom ripped me a new asshole but it was worth it."

"Well, on my first day in battalion, I was asked why I wanted to be a Ranger," Ryan explained, "First Sergeant didn't like my answer. Told me the only reason I should want to be there is to feel the blood of my enemies on my knife," he said, silencing Elliot for all of a minute.

"Dude...you have a knife?"

Christian rolled his eyes and left their guests, checking on all the children who'd taken over the billiard room and were playing snooker and having a drink. Every year Christian had looked in on the kids, and every year they just seemed to get bigger and more hairy. Teddy in particular always shocked Christian; when did his baby Ted get into college?!

"Ana I want another baby," Christian mumbled as he came into the kitchen again to see Ana organising drinks, "I don't like how my babies are bigger and hairy and hormonal and smelly."

"I am not having another baby. When we had Phoebe we said 'perfect; one each'. Then we had Maxie." Ana mumbled, scratching her butt in front of him, "Three is enough."

"But but but,"

"Your parents had three. Plus I don't want to have a baby when Teddy's in college. That's just weird," Ana laughed, watching her pouting husband, "Well what about fostering?"

"Fostering?"

"Yeah fostering; we've got so many empty rooms and there's so many needy children in the country...we could quite easily foster. Especially now I work at home predominantly," Ana shrugged, "It was just a thought though."

"I don't know. With fostering, don't you have to give them back?" Christian reminded her, his own experiences still repressed.

"Yeah technically," Ana chuckled, "But we'd be helping create stability in their lives even for a few months. So why not?"

"We'd need to speak to the Taylors," Christian said.

Although the decision wasn't Gail or Jason's to make, it was important to Christian and Ana to be sure that the Taylors supported their decision. After all, their kids adored the Taylors like second parents.

"I suppose," Ana said, then looked over at the back door, "Wow."

Christian looked up when he heard Ana, Jason, Gail, Sophie and Jace walking into their kitchen. Jace was wearing one of his uncle's designer suits, the one with the purple velvet lining, complete with a matching tie, brown belt and brown Oxfords. He was, absolutely, Jason Taylor's double, only younger with dark hair.

Gail was wearing a gorgeous but conservative, black maxi dress, a beautiful emerald necklace draped on her neck with the matching earrings, stunning green shoes and handbag. The little hints of green brought out her beautiful green eyes, Christian realised, and, as a man, he also noticed how the cut of the dress made her breasts and ass look that little fuller. Jason was a lucky guy; to quote Luke Sawyer, ' _Baby Got Back_ '.

Sophie looked wrong. Christian didn't like how she was dressed; in an incredibly sexy dark blue cropped playsuit with a cleavage with passed between her breasts. She was incredibly tanned, living out in Cambodia working at an orphanage, and her hair was cut short in a boyish fashion but she seriously looked...promiscuous. Christian wasn't keen on how his eyes struggled not to fall down her cleavage, taking in her slim neck, slender frame and then her narrow ankles and heels.

Ana elbowed him; apparently he was caught looking. But, he wasn't really looking with interest, more looking with horror; when did little Sophie Taylor become a beautiful woman? Was he that old? Fuck.

Jason had a very handsome family that was for sure; everyone looked amazing. But the best dressed, and the cause of Ana's gasp, was Taylor himself who'd walked into the kitchen first wearing his old marine dress uniform; a large black jacket which was heavily decorated in colourful ribbons and medals and tied in neatly with a white belt at the front. He was also wearing a pair of blue trousers which had red stripes running down the sides which matched the red ribbing of his coat.

He was wearing a white hat too which Christian thought looked hilarious. Ana didn't seem to agree.

"Jason!" She giggled.

Giggled.

He was so fired.

"You look amazing! You all do!" Ana smiled, turning to Sophie, "Hello, gorgeous, welcome home!" she cooed, cuddling her tightly, "Come through to the living room! Reynolds and Craig and Elliot and Kate and Ryan and Nora. The kids are all in the Billiard room having some drinks too."

"Thank you, Mrs Grey," Sophie smiled, "Come on, Jace."

"Thank you Mrs Grey, Mr Grey," Jace nodded politely, following Sophie through the house.

"Is that a cane?" Christian frowned, noticing Taylor was carrying a long wooden stick.

Before he could answer, Elliot appeared and burst out laughing behind Christian, "Holy shit, you brought it?"

"I told you I would," Jason chuckled, then looked at the confused Christian, "It's a swagger stick."

"A swagger stick." Christian echoed with scepticism, "And that was part of your uniform?"

"No. Not officially. It was my father's when he was in the Corps," Jason admitted, handing it over to Elliot who put his beer on the counter especially to study it, "Technically it's not even a swagger stick either. It's got a blade inside it. Paw had it custom made."

"A blade?" Christian echoed again, jumping when Elliot pulled the wooden sheath off to reveal a neat and very well polished blade, "Holy fuck."

"This is so fucking awesome," Elliot laughed, pointing the blade at his brother.

"Hey!" Jason warned, "I said you could look. Don't use it like that; I may be off duty tonight but I will ram it up your ass if you hold it to Mr Grey's throat like that."

"Does Luke have one?" Elliot asked, lowering the blade and replacing it's sheath.

"Danni has a No Weapons policy in the house," Jason point out, helping himself to the drink Ana had laid out for their many guests, "So I doubt it highly. He did get gifted a cutlass for saving a British Royal Marine, though. It's an excellent story."

"No. Way. Christian, why are your staff so awesome?" Elliot laughed, picking up his beer, "Kate won't let me get any ornamental weapons."

"With good reason; I've seen you cut your finger with a butter knife," Christian commented, hearing Taylor chuckle as he poured himself and Gail drinks.

"Harsh," Elliot huffed, shaking his head as he looked up when Danni, Luke and their daughters Eden and Isla appeared at the door.

Luke, like Taylor and Ryan through the house, was dressed for the occasion only he'd gone and out shone the former Marine and the former Army Ranger; dressed head to toe in brilliant white.

"Hello Mr Grey," Danni smiled, looking as gorgeous as ever; even Christian found the woman unbelievably hot with an exotic face and olive skin complexion, long brunette hair and very round breasts which she never failed to flaunt. Jason, like Christian, was struggling to keep his eyes above Danni's neckline.

"Hello, Danni. You look great," Christian complimented then looked at the Sawyer girls, "Eddie, Isla, you both look stunning too! I can't believe how big you've gotten!"  
The girls smiled then looked up when Maxie appeared, "Isla, Eddie, come on through to the play room; Teddy's whipping Sophie at Mario Kart." he explained, the girls following him away with Luke's permission.

"Your shoes aren't polished enough," Taylor mumbled as he took Luke in.

"Your buttons look smeared." Luke countered.

"Your hat's squint."

"Your face is squint."

"Guys," Danni tutted, drinking a beer like a pro; no fruity wine for Mrs Sawyer. "Be nice; don't make me put you in time out," she winked then walked away after Gail and Ana, hips full of sass. It certainly shut both Taylor and Sawyer up, watching her walk away.

"I, uh, should get Gail's drink to her," the marine commented, grabbing the glass of wine he'd poured and picking up his own whisky.

"Good thinking, Boss," Sawyer nodded, smirking as he followed his wife with a jump in his step.

.

.

 **A few too many beers later at the Charity Venue…**

.

Dinner was phenomenal, Christian was pleasantly surprised by the quality of food. He'd enjoyed the prawn cocktail, Ana opposite him with the soup, laughing with Danni to her right and Ryan to her left. Christian was squashed in between Jason and Nora, Reynold and Craig sitting with Luke, Gail, Kate and Elliot. The other table was dominated by their offspring, Christian casting an eye over and seeing Jace in a deep conversation with Mei Reynolds, Phoebe and Ava joking about something whilst the younger children spoke loudly and with a lot of animation.

Teddy and Sophie were nowhere to be seen, their dinners untouched, but Jason pointed out that he'd seen them they'd nipped to the busy bar about twenty minutes ago.

"Enjoying your steak, Mr Grey?" Ana asked, fixing Christian was a lustful look over the rim of her wine glass.

 _Ka-ching._

If Ryan and Nora took Maxie like they promised, Christian would get laid in peace without their youngest to be the usual cock block.

"It's delicious, Anastasia," he cooed, leaning over the table and stealing one of her new baby potatoes, "Very few things I'd rather be eating right now."

Ana smirked a little and Christian felt his wife's leg slowly run up his calve in approval, "That so?" Ana all but purred before looking at Ryan when he offered to get in the next round of drinks, "Another wine please, Ryan," she smiled.

"Bombay and lemon," Christian ordered then focused back on Ana, "You look beautiful tonight."

"Thank you," she beamed, then stood, "Ryan, let me help you carry the drinks?"

"Sure Mrs-Ana," Ryan nodded, taking the table's orders and disappearing with Ana, much to Christian's dismay. He caught Jason winking at Gail down the table and smirked, "You look cracking tonight, Jason."

"Thank you, Sir," Jason nodded, cheeks flushed with the amount he'd had to drink, "You look smart too."

"I don't have a hat though," Christian pointed out then laughed when Jason placed his on Christian's head, "Perfect."

"Your temper is fiercer than most of the Marines I know," Jason chuckled then looked around, "Where's the Head?"

"Out of the Hall and on the left," Christian nodded, "Will you see if Maxie needs the bathroom too? I'm always worried the media are lurking; I don't want him going anywhere without someone with him."

"Sure," Jason replied, standing and walking over to Gail first, whispering in her ear and kissing her head before going to grab the Littlest Grey.

"Nice hat, Soldier," Ana whispered in Chrisitan's ear when she returned, carrying a few of the drinks for Ryan, "You look delicious."

"You sound horny," Christian whispered back, stroking her back as she hovered over him, "Want me to help fix that?"

"I'm wearing the Ben Wa Balls," Ana replied, nuzzling his ear.

Music to his fucking ear.

"Leave it to me; I'll help you scratch that itch," Christian winked, picking up his new drink and nodding at the youngest bodyguard, "Thanks Ryan."

"No worries, Sir," Ryan smiled as he sat back down.

"Christian, where's Maxie?" Ana panicked, noticing their son was gone. Out of the two of them, she was perhaps the most overprotective of their little boy, even when he wasn't so little any more.

"Bathroom with Jason," Christian reassured as his wife sat down, leaning forward in her seat to give him a sneaky peek down her cleavage; god her tits looked good. He loved his kids and all but the best thing about parenthood had to be Ana's breasts getting bigger.

Or her ass getting bigger.

He loved his kids too and all, but realistically Ana's breasts didn't get drunk underage, skip school and evade their security detail, cause him more stress than GEH. No, they were a constant bonus to parenthood for sure and he couldn't help grinning like a spoilt boy; he was so fucking lucky to have such a sexy wife.

As he watched her biting her lip like the fucking tease she was, Christian felt Ana's foot slowly massaging his leg once more, running up to his thigh this time and then back down to his shin. He took a sip of his prosecco then picked up his glass of gin, sitting forward in his seat so she could run her foot up his leg further.

"Phoebe looks beautiful tonight," Danni told Christian and Ana, "Like a princess."

"I know," Ana laughed, her foot pressing directly on Christian's crotch now she could reach, "This summer has been the making of her. She was never very confident in school like our Teddy."

"Yup," Christian agreed, sipping his gin again.

"Does she know where she's going next?" Danni asked.

"She's talking about enlisting into the Navy," Ana sighed, "We would rather she went to college and then went into the Navy but she's so headstrong. Just like her dad."

"Yup," Christian agreed once more.

"The Navy would be the making of her," Jason jumped in, enjoying his new beer, "She's disciplined, strong, determined. She could have a very successful career if nurtured correctly."

"Does she not fancy the regular army?" Nora asked, looking at Ryan lovingly.

"I don't think so. It's always been the Navy, ever since Luke told her when she was five that the Navy sail boats," Ana laughed, "Move over Mermaids and welcome the Navy haha."

"Yup." Christian commented, Ana rubbing his head more firmly with her feet now that she'd found a rhythm. He was thankful she'd taken off her heels to do this, he realised; no one needed a heel in the balls. Accept Jason; Christian knew all about his number one's foot fondness.

"That's great though, Ana," Danni smiled, "How's Teddy doing?"

"Causing trouble," Ana laughed, "He's grown this horrible moustache because apparently it's cool and what everyone does at college. But we love him all the same; he's just enjoying himself."

"It's just a man thing," Jason interjected, "I think when any young man starts growing facial hair they experiment."

"I used to have a goatee like Tony Stark from Ironman?" Ryan said, "The kids in my half-way hostel shaved it off through the night and left me with a Hitler moustache."

Jason burst out laughing then, "Oh kid, really?"

"Yeah," Ryan laughed, "It was worth it while it lasted."

"Luke had that annoying little triangle on his chin when I first met him," Danni said with a chuckle too.

"I remember that," Jason nodded, sipping his beer then putting the empty bottle down, "I started puberty at eleven so I'd a beard before I was even fifteen. Didn't really do anything with it but grow it; I didn't have a dad to show me how to shave properly so I just made it up."

"No way," Ana laughed, "That young?"

"Indeed, ma'am," Jason nodded, looking at Christian, "What about you? Any whacky facial hair stories?"

"Yup." Christian repeated, feeling his boxers getting wet with pre-cum as Ana kept massaging his junk expertly. He felt himself begin to grind against her foot, imagining her hand...her mouth...between her breasts…

"So?" Nora pressed.

"What?" Christian asked, "Sorry I wasn't paying attention. I think I've had a little too much wine," he lied, catching Ana's eye as the waitresses came to remove everyone's dessert plates.

"We were asking about facial hair; have you ever done anything with yours?" Ana asked.

"Not my facial hair," Christian laughed, "But Elliot shaved my legs once when I passed out drunk. I had to get mom to write me notes for P.E," he said, making the table laugh.

 _Phew, good save_ , he complimented himself as the conversation lead to bodyhair, of all topics to be had at a million dollar charity function. The lights soon dimmed and the DJ made his appearance, the kids at the other table all but running to the dancefloor. Even Maxie seemed eager to dance which was a relief. But then Christian saw him with Isla Sawyer and groaned inwardly; he could smell the hormones eradiating from his youngest son from his current seat. Hopefully Sawyer wouldn't see.

Apparently the DJ was some celebrity or some shit, Christian had no idea, a collection going round which everyone added money to, then a list of raffle prizes were shown and an offer at a whole strip for a thousand dollars or individual tickets for two hundred and fifty bucks. Christian bought a book, seeing Mia watching him expectantly to do so.

"Share these out, Nora?" he smiled, "I'm just going to get a glass of water," he told her, unable to deal with Ana's teasing any longer; it was unfair.

He made sure to cover himself with his shirt tails as he stood, hand in his pocket to better hide his erection as he walked away. Ana was in for all matters of torture for being so forthcoming at the table and causing him to make a fool of himself.

Biting her lip…

He bumped in to Luke talking with Mia at the bar, his sister stroking the lapels of his brilliant Navy whites. He nodded at Christian and tilted his glass at him as a silent acknowledgement of his presence but continued his conversation with Christian's sister. It looked innocent enough; everyone wanted to touch Luke's suit. Heck, Christian really wanted to learn what each medal on his chest was for; he knew all of Jason's.

"Another gin. Can I start a tab for tables fifty and fifty one? Put it under Grey and I'll square the bill tonight," Christian instructed, watching the waiter make his drink. As he watched, he suddenly felt two hands wrap around his waist, full female breasts pressing against his back, "Hello, Ana," he grinned, Ana holding him still and leaning up to his ear.

"I'm so wet right now."

The most heavenly sentence Christian had ever heard, turning around so he could see his flustered wife, "Oh really? You're the one having an issue?" he echoed with sarcasm; at least she didn't have a massive erection to try and conceal when there were photographers everywhere.

"There's a supply cupboard by the Men's room," Ana whispered, "And to be doubly sure we've got privacy, there's a boiler room in there."

Something about Ana scoping out potential fuck spots was a major fucking turn on. Christian felt further dampness in his boxers, desperate to fuck his wife who'd actively decided to use the Ben wa balls herself.

God what had gotten into her?

"Lead the way, Mrs Grey," Christian cooed, rubbing her ass as he left his drink at the bar and walked after her eagerly, "Lead the fucking way…."

.

.

The boiler room in the storage room wasn't massive but it was just the right size for two adults fucking hard and fast. Christian had wasted no time taking the silver orbs from his wife, there was just no time for spanking her ass like he normally would to drag out the sensation for her;

They were at a high profile party and would surely be missed soon.

Christian was too fucking hungry for his wife to fuck around like normal.

"Christian," Ana groaned, her back arching inward as she continued to meet his thrusts, "F-fuck," she panted as he sped up, "Yes, please. Harder."

He tightened his hold on her long brown hair, pulling her head up which caused her to moan the most beautiful sound he'd ever heard. A firm slap on her full ass caused her to gasp in approval and had him grunt along.

Doing her from behind wasn't a favourite position of his; he liked to watch Ana's face as he made her cum, but the boiler room was so dusty and dirty that it was safer to fuck standing up with Ana's hands on the shelf for support to keep their clothes from becoming grubby.

The view wasn't so bad to Christian however; her dress was bunched up her back and he was able to grab, squeeze and spank that glorious butt of hers. Her view was probably of cobwebs and dusty paint tins but that was her problem; she'd been teasing him too much for him to care.

"Fuck I love you," Christian growled, leaning over her back and biting her exposed neck feeling Ana grinding back up against his hips, "So fucking much. I'm going to make you cum so hard you can't sit for the rest of the night."

"Yes, Sir," Ana teased, looking over her shoulder so he could see that lustful glint in her eye.

God, she was a vixen toni-

The store room door opened.

Ana held a finger to her lips for Christian to hush, the pair freezing in place.

Who the fuck was out there?

Slowly and fucking reluctantly, Christian pulled himself out of his wife and walked towards the boiler door, erection bobbing as he did. He knelt down and peeked out of the keyhole back through to the storage room and-

Oh for fuck SAKE.

"Who is it?" Ana whispered.

"Pheobe and Jace," Christian whispered back, "They're kissing."

"What are they saying?" Ana pressed.

Christian rolled his eyes, turning his head and pressing his ear to the keyhole, straining to catch their conversation through the heavy boiler room door with the pulsing DJ music in the far away distance.

' _Are you sure?'_

' _Yes. I want you so badly, Jace. If we can't at home then here.'_

' _For the record, I made sure you consented, haha,'_

Christian felt sick, looking at his wife, "They're going to fuck. What do we do?"

"We can't interrupt!" Ana said firmly.

"Why not?!" Christian huffed.

"Because she'll never forgive us; she'll think we were spying," Ana pointed out.

"We were here first!" Christian reminded her, "I'm sure that's what she'll notice."

"No, Christian, we can't," Ana insisted, pulling up her panties.

Oh for fuck sake.

"Fine," Christian glared, looking back out the keyhole.

The youngsters were kissing hungrily, eating each other's faces. It was sickening. Phoebe had her hands running through Jace's thick dark hair as she pulled him down on top of her on what Christian assumed was the janitor's own sofa. He couldn't believe she was doing this here. Who the fuck did she think she was, having sex in a storage room?!

Her.

His baby.

Taylor was so fired for bringing that boy into Christian's life and disrupting everything.

' _Wait, Phoebe. I don't want to give you false hope. I'll be leaving back to Texas before heading out to Georgia to do my RIP.'_

' _I know this isn't permanent, Jace. I want to join the Navy; I understand that logically we would never be able to be a couple. And it's upsetting because I really really like you.'_

' _This has been the best Summer of my life. I've never felt this…relaxed. Seattle is so different to home. And I met the most beautiful woman in my life.'_

Christian frowned and looked back through the keyhole, shocked to see both young adults now just sitting on the sofa, staring at the floor remorsefully. His little girl looked teary and it made Christian want to walk out and hug her and try and make it better for her.

' _I don't want to have sex with you like this; on a stinky sofa. Only a seriously deprived guy would do that. You deserve so much more.'_

"I'm not deprived!" Christian mumbled, glaring at Jace in the dim room.

' _I'm glad. Maybe, we could go home earlier and I could come round to the cottage?'_

' _I think that's the best idea, Phoebe; your crazy dad wont kill me that way.'_

' _He's not crazy; he's special.'_

' _Yeah, special's a good word for it. He's got a mean punch too.'_

' _You're such a doofus. Come on; lets go dance a little more.'_

' _I'm a Taylor, we don't dance.'_

' _And I'm a Grey; I'll teach you. Come on, big boy. Then we'll work out how I'm going to sneak past Gail and Taylor to get into the cottage tonight.'_

' _Don't worry about Uncle J; he's pissed as fuck. For a Marine he's atrocious at holding his drink.'_

"Ana, I think they're leaving," Christian whispered over at his wife, pulling his ear away and watching Jace close the door behind them both.

"That was quick," Ana laughed.

"No, no, he decided he wanted to have sex with Phoebe in a bed; apparently she doesn't deserve sex in a dusty dungeon of a room." Christian mumbled.

"Aw, that's so cute," Ana said, sitting on an over turned trach can, "He's a real nice guy, Christian. Trouble but he's good under that badboy allure. I like him for Phoebe."

"I think they just broke up though," Christian nodded, "She's going to the Navy and he wants to try for the rangers. Different States."

"Oh my poor baby," Ana gasped, "I want to go hug her. Is the cost clear? I need the bathroom."

"I think-"

The door suddenly opened with a bang, closing with a louder one.

' _Fuck yes'_

"Who the fuck is that now?" Ana mumbled as Christian looked out the keyhole, looking up when she heard loud, female groans, "That better not be Phoebe."

"Good news; It's Teddy!" Christian gasped, "And, and; I can't see; she's sucking his nipple."

"Christian don't look anymore!" Ana hissed…then paused…her maternal curiosity getting the better of her; who was with her precious Teddy-Bear?

"Who is it?" she then asked.

"I think…someone with small tits-fuck it's Sophie!"

"Teddy's with Sophie?" Ana almost screamed in shock, "She's so much more older than he is!"

"I'm older than you," Christian shrugged, looking away because, SHIT, little Sophie Taylor wasn't wearing a bra and his son was sucking her nipples as he backed her up onto the counter. The were both naked in seconds, no time for the parents to get up and interrupt before it got heated.

FUCKING KIDS.

They would be the death of Christian, he was sure.

"What's going on now?" Ana huffed, furious with her son and Sophie, "she has a fiancé! And Teddy has a girlfriend! I can't believe them!"

"Well their fucking hard now," Christian grumbled. Phoebe and Jace had spoken in soft whispers, Teddy and Sophie were nowhere near that quiet.

In fact they were very obnoxious;

 _'I fucking missed you and your cock.'_

 _'I missed this too. God your tits are perfect.'_

 _'Harder. Harder.'_

 _'Like that?'_

 _"Ye-e-es'_

Christian felt sick, trying to cover his ears to tune the noisy couple out. He looked over at Ana and watched as she removed Maxie's confiscated iPod from her clutch bag. He'd been listening to it at the table and the Grey children were raised with a 'no technology at dinner' policy so she'd taken it from her son. Thank god she had, Christian though as she put one of the earphones in whilst Christian took the other gratefully.

He, in turn, pulled the deck of cards he'd confiscated from Teddy and Jace; if Mia caught them gambling at a charity event, Christian would never hear the end of it.

He shuffled then shared the cards out with Ana.

"Snap?" he asked, hearing the unmistakable sound of a woman climaxing.

"Please," Ana nodded, both sitting on the ground and glaring; how could they honestly have sex when they both had relationships?

God, Teddy had spent too much time with Uncle Elliot.

.

 **What felt like hours later…**

"Snap!" Ana hissed triumphantly, looking up at her husband when they both heard the sound of the storage room door opening once again. Teddy and Sophie were finally leaving.

Christian just shook his head and let out a sigh of relief. Fucking kids. Thank god Maxie was too young for sex yet.

He better be too young for sex, Christian realised, remembering that his youngest was getting bigger too.

"I think the cost is clear," Christian grinned, checking his phone, "Thank fuck. Mia's been texting me non stop but I've been too scared to answer her incase she wants to call."

"You're having words with Teddy," Ana mumbled, "I can't believe he'd do that. And Taylor's daughter! Does he have a death wish?!"

"Hey! Taylor's nephew was going to sleep with my daughter. I'm just as tough," Christian pouted.

"But you don't have guns. Or Luke Sawyer at your disposal. There's a reason he employed Luke; he's the stealthy one. He'd sneak up and kidnap Teddy with no trace left," Ana hissed, "Probably what that little prick deserves. His poor girlfriend!"

"Ana, if he liked that girl, he wouldn't sleep around," Christian shrugged, "He's just a typical college boy. Let him make his own mistakes. And anyway, I can't tell him off; then he'd know his mother had to overhear him fucking and I'm not paying for any more therapy for this family. We're already two steps away from all being on Jeremy Kyle."

Christian was about to open the cupboard door when he heard the external door outside open again.

For fuck sake.

Ana groaned as she heard it too.

"What now?!" she snapped, "I need the bathroom for fuck sake."

"See if this is Maxie, I'll be so pissed," Christian mumbled, crouching again to stare out the keyhole, "Oh fuck."

"Who is it?" Ana mumbled.

"Jason and Gail," Christian reported, watching his bodyguard grabbing Gail's generous caboose as tightly as he could as they both made out heatedly, grinding and bumping hips, "They're going to fuck too probably. Then it'll be Sawyer and Danni. Then Ryan and Nora. Then Reynolds and Craig and then probably Teddy and a waitress knowing our luck."

"Christian!" Ana exclaimed in a whisper, "Don't be so gross. They're not going to have sex."

"It's true; they're dry humping like hell right now. Oh no wait, they're talking. Taylor's still not letting go of Gail's ass," Christian commented.

"What are they saying?" Ana asked, "Is it safe to leave? Are they still dressed?"

"Shhhhh!" Christian hissed, ear to the keyhole.

 _'Please Gail?_

 _'You'll make a mess.'_

 _'Not if I use a condom.'_

 _'You've got an answer for everything, Sailor.'_

"Jason wants to fuck but Gail's not putting out," Christian summarised for Ana, watching Jason fumbling with Gail's breast now, "Now he's got his hands on her breasts."

"Of for crying out loud. Can't they just fuck, get it over with, so we can escape?" Ana mumbled, looking around their boiler room prison.

"Oh their talking again." Christian reported, laying his ear back over the keyhole.

 _'-suck you off instead?'_

 _'Thank fuck. You've been edging me for too fucking long,'_

"Good news; Jason's getting a blow job." Christian relayed to Ana, "Interesting fact; Gail's been edging Jason for a while."

"Edging?" Ana repeated.

"Yeah like bring to the point of orgasm then leave hanging? It's supposed to prolong orgasm, make it more intense when you shoot your load," Christian explained.

"That's something to try this weekend," Ana mused, sitting back, "What's going on now?"

"Gail's on her knees now and Jason looks like he's in paradise," Christian reported, "Fancy sucking my dick?"

"Christian, what the fuck! No! We've just heard both our kids up to it. There is no way I'll ever ever be in the mood again after hearing Sophie call my baby boy 'Big cock wonder'. It's disgusting. This is disgusting. How can you even think about….Seeing Jason and Gail at it's made you horny, hasn't it?" Ana mumbled, shaking her head, "That's messed up."

"I can't help it. It's like watching a live porno," Christian admitted, "Might as well add voyeur to my list of kinks."

"I'll file it under fisting; in the 'Never Happening in your life' column." Ana informed him, staring at their cards on the floor, "How long does it take for Jason to blow his load?"

"Well when it's me sucking him off it normally takes two minutes because I know how to stimulate his prostate," Christian informed Ana sarcastically and rolled his eyes, "I've no idea, Ana. We don't ever talk about sex."

"Never?" Ana frowned.

"Never," Christian lied; they both shared a mutual interest in Sawyer's wife which they'd voiced over a couple of beers one business trip one time, "Anyway, I'm sure he won't last forever. He'll finish up and then we can sneak back to the party."

"I hope so," Ana mumbled, holding her stomach, "I really need the bathroom now."

"You always need to pee at the worst moments," Christian huffed, "Maxie destroyed your bladder. We're suing our kids when they're older for the psychological support we're going to need soon."

"No, Christian, I don't need to pee," Ana admitted then.

"Then what?" Christian frowned.

"I need to shit," Ana said bluntly and saw her husband recoil, "Oh come on! Woman shit too. I've been with you for how long? Haven't you noticed?"

"Well I did when you were pregnant," Christian admitted.

"You pulled my tampon out to fuck me but the idea that I shit freaks you out?" Ana echoed disapprovingly.

"Poo freaks me out. I barely managed to change our kids without choking," Christian reminded her, "Can you hold it? God you're so grumpy when you need the toilet."

"Of course I'm grumpy; I'm in a sweaty boiler room, I'm pissed off at Teddy and the entire population of Taylors right now. And my stomach really hurts," Ana admitted softly, "I think it was the mango sorbet; it's really not agreed with me."

Christian nodded then looked back through the keyhole like some sort of pervert, "Okay, Gail's really going for it- no, wait, she's going fast then stopping to keep edging him."

"Fuck sake," Ana whined, sitting on her feet.

"They're talking now," Christian mumbled.

 _'No'_

 _'Why not?'_

 _'You taste horrible, Sailor. You're not finishing in my mouth.'_

 _'Where else will i cum? I can't get it on my uniform; it's a black jacket!'_

 _'Don't get grumpy with me.'_

 _'I'm not grumpy; I'm horny. Can I cum on your feet?'_

 _'Not right now because we've still got all night and i don't want to have to baby wipe my shoes.'_

 _'Darlin, let me cum in your mouth and I'll do whatever you want this weekend. Whatever. Anything.'_

 _'Anything?'_

 _'Anything'_

 _'Watch the Bodyguard with me. I want a massive bar of chocolate, wine, new fluffy pyjamas and a snuggle blanket. Then if we finish watching The Bodyguard I want to watch Dirty Dancing and you have to sing along with me.'_

 _'Deal. Use your teeth, Little Woman.'_

"What's happening?" Ana muttered.

"Gail's asking Jason to watch some crap 90's romance films," Christian sugar coated.

"Which ones?" Ana asked.

"What does that matter?" Christian murmured, "It was the Bodyguard."

"Oh I love that movie," Ana smiled approvingly, "Client and Bodyguard. That's what my next book will be about."

"Are you joking?" Christian huffed, jealously, "That's it, I'm dropping Sawyer. You're getting Reynolds from now on."

"Because he's gay?" Ana muttered and then winced, "Christian I really need to go."

"What do we do? Do we just walk out there? We've been in here too long Ana." Christian mumbled, "They would probably think we've been spying on them."

"Technically we have."

"Not maliciously!" Christian exclaimed in a whisper, looking around the room. He spotted a trash can at the very back and nodded towards it, "What about that? Could you go in that?"

Ana rose an eyebrow, holding her tummy, "You want me to shit in that?"

"I don't want you to shit in this tiny room but if you're in pain then I want you to feel better," Christian explained, "Because I love you. You are my wife and I don't want you in pain."

"That's the sweetest thing you said in ages," Ana gushed, "I'll try."

"Good," Christian nodded, turning to update himself on the situation; Jason had hold of Gail's head now. Surely they wouldn't be much longer?

"Christian I can't go in this with you here," Ana admitted from behind him, "I'm trying but it's not working. I think I've gone poop shy?"

"Well just sit there in case," Christian suggested, "I think they're almost done."

Sure enough, Christian heard Jason grunt lowly, thrusting firmly as he looked down at Gail.

"He's done," Christian promised, hearing Jason laugh.

 _'It doesn't taste that bad; you're being over dramatic with those faces,'_

 _'Want to try it and see?'_

 _'No not at all,''_

 _'Well then shut it.'_

 _'God that felt good. Geez.'_

Christian saw them hugging then, Gail leaning in to kiss him but he kept his mouth away; apparently he wasn't so good with kissing after a blow job. She laughed and hit his ass as she pulled a tissue from her purse and dabbed her mouth before giving it to him.

"He's just wiping down his dick. Gail's left," Christian reported, looking back at Ana when he heard a painful gurgle, "Can you make it?"

"I better," Ana mumbled, "We're firing Taylor. Jace Taylor. Sophie Taylor and now Jason Taylor himself? I thought you Greys had the worst sex drive!" she huffed, holding her tummy tightly.

"Well yeah," Christian laughed then frowned, hearing the door open again, Shit that's Luke and Danni! I was fucking right!"

"Fuck off."

"Yes! It is! They've just walked in. They look shocked Taylor's there alone; they're obviously wanting to use the room too-"

"Outta my way," Ana groaned, pulling up her panties and shoving the door open.

"Mrs Grey?!" Taylor yelped, fiddling with his zipper.

"Toilets!" Ana yelled, looking at Danni for help.

"You need the toilet?" Danni frowned, watching Ana dance and shuffle, "Oh okay, quick this way. I'll take you."

"Thank you," Ana squeaked, walking as fast as she could, hand on her butt as she clenched, leaving Christian to a very confused looking Taylor and Luke.

"How long have you been in there?" Jason demanded once his dick was firmly –bad choice of words, Christian!- away.

"We've been trapped in their listening to a Taylor Fucking Orgy!" Christian exclaimed, Sawyer laughing hard, "All Ana and I wanted was a little privacy then everyone kept coming into this good damn room! First was Phoebe and Jace, who wanted to fuck but decided against fucking but it took twenty minutes for them to have that conversation and reach that conclusion. Then we had Teddy and Sophie-"

Jason's nostrils flared.

"Don't you dare turn into a bull with me, Taylor," Christian snapped, "They had sex. Believe you and me. Add another half an hour there because, apparently, Teddy's not lazy when it comes to sex like he is everything else in his fucking life! And Sophie isn't exactly quiet. Ana and I have been stuck in that closet playing snap with some playing cards and sharing a headphone each to tune then out. Then you and Gail come in and Ana decides then was the moment for her guts to drop."

"I'm going to go..." Luke whistled, slowly making his way out the door.

"So you've been listening to my family at their most intimate moments?" Jason growled, pushing himself off the table he'd had to lean on for his and Gail's height differences.

"No; I've been listening to my family fucking your family," Christian challenged, facing off the marine because he was just that fucking pissed off at his entire family.

Silence befell them, Jason's dark blue eyes never breaking Christian's.

"You won't tell Gail?" Jason asked softly as he broke the silence, scratching his buzzcut.

"No. I won't," Christian said, "I don't want to embarrass her. That's why we stayed in there. But I swear, Taylor, you're not getting family home with you ever again!"


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Present Day,**

 **Grey Mansion,**

 **Grey Estate,**

 **Seattle.**

 **.**

"Hey mom."

"Maxie! My baby!" Ana exclaimed and grinned, holding the iPad better so she could both see and hear her handsome son clearly. He was looking well; healthy and full in the face so his wife was clearly keeping him fed. His skin had a natural sun kissed glow about it and his copper coloured hair was beginning to get lighter the longer he continued to endure the Dubai sun.

Gosh he was a handsome man. Teddy was his father's double but Maxwell Grey had the best of both worlds; he had Ana's more feminine soft features with his father's unusual hair colour and all American smile. Out of both of their sons, there was no denying that Maxie was the more handsome; he could have been in a boyband, even with his one leg. Unlike Teddy and Phoebe, Maxie had the most beautiful rich green eyes which, Ana and Christian believed, must have come from Christian's side of the family.

Every skype call made Ana realise just how beautiful her youngest son was.

"Hey mom. Teddy told me you and dad and Tay and Luke were all going on an adventure," he smiled widely, "I'm so glad you're all getting out and about. When are you next coming to see me?"

"As soon as we can," Ana promised, "I miss you, baby. How's my grandkids?"

"Trouble as always," Maxie laughed and shook his head, running his hand threw his curly hair, "Mariam misses you. She drew you a picture actually. Fatima is organising a parcel to send you and dad."

 _Ah, Fatima._

At first, Ana hadn't liked the idea that Maxwell was to marry a woman he'd met in Dubai. She'd been worried, as most parents would be, that she'd completely lose her baby boy to this woman and never see her prospective grandchildren. The reality was very different; Fatima was amazing. She was beautiful but also exceptionally clever. It became clear very early on that she was not with Maxie for his millions and title. She ran her own little business which brought her in a tidy little sum, enough to keep their kids clothed and fed and looked after when both she and Maxie were at work.

A second worry Ana had for Maxie was that Fatima was Muslim and in order to marry her, Maxwell decided to convert. He was, by most respects, a terrible Muslim. Ana had caught him pigging out on pigs-in-blankets last holiday, and he'd a habit of sneaking a glass of wine into his mouth whenever he was home but he was stricter on himself in Dubai and firm on raising his three children to follow the religion of his wife's family. For his efforts, Fatima loved him all the more.

"I miss my little Mariam," Ana admitted with a sigh, "How's Khalid? Is he behaving?"

"No," Maxie laughed again, such a naturally happy person. He'd always been jolly, even as a baby,, "He's a little menace. Honestly. Imagine raising dirty uncle Elliot mixed with sleazy Sawyer mixed with grumpy Jason mixed with dad. That's what raising Khalid is like. He's alright and plenty smart but he's still trouble. Samir doesn't talk back like Khalid does, thank goodness."

Mariam Grey, Khalid Grey and Samir 'Sammy' Grey.

Ana missed her gorgeous grandchildren, each utterly stunning. They had their mother's naturally dark skin and hair colour but their grandfather's beautiful grey eyes. There was no denying how much they stood out in their class photos, particularly Samir who had also inherited the copper brown hair too. Gorgeous babies, gorgeous tots and now they were gorgeous children.

"You better be keeping them well fed," Ana insisted firmly, "Khalid was looking a little thinner than normal."

Yes, she'd become ' _that_ ' grandmother, insistent that her kids and grandchildren ate every hour of the day. No wonder Christian suffered with his weight.

"Mom Khalid eats like a horse," Maxie laughed, "Anyway, I better go. I've got to go to an oil site and have a looky. I was just checking in to make sure you and Dad were alright."

"Okay baby," Ana smiled, "Keep safe, okay? Tell Fatima we're asking for her."

"Will do!" Maxie grinned, "Love you, mom."

"Love you too!" Ana smiled, hanging up on the Skype call. God she loved her youngest son. Out of all her kids, he was the only one to religiously call to check it. Maybe it was because he lived so far away and appreciated the distance? Phoebe lived in Cali and called frequently too, yet Teddy lived up the road and never called.

But then Teddy also had six kids of his own and a grandchild to see and call so it was understandable that he didn't always call his mother. Especially when his ex-wives weren't forth coming with allowing him access, particularly when his eldest daughter, Kate, had become a teenage mother.

Oh Teddy...

It worried Ana that he was so unsettled, constantly looking for something he just wasn't finding with his wives.

She often wondered if it was Sophie Taylor he was trying to replace. Ana remembered how close they were and how much time they'd spent together as adults whenever Sophie was home from Australia. Teddy had even flown to Sophie's children's Christenings in Australia.

Maybe that's what he was looking for in all these blonde young, attractive women?

She shook her head and went to double check everyone's luggage, thankful she did so because Luke had forgotten to pack socks for their trip. She remembered Gail always checking bags for the men and it made Ana momentarily sad; she missed her dear friend. It had been so hard to watch her disappear right in front of their eyes; Taylor was truly a strong man.

' _That bloody Sawyer; never remembers his socks. One time he wore the same pair for a week and Jason said that the whole hotel room stunk!'_

It was hard remembering Gail but Ana was determined to continue her legacy of care to her husband, to Taylor and also to Luke. She'd been such a warming, caring woman who looked after everyone and anyone, irrespective of creed which was how Ana aspired to be as she'd aged.

Speaking of Gail's legacy, Ana found Taylor sitting in the kitchen looking into dead space with a sad smile on his lips. She was glad to see him getting into the habit of coming into the main mansion without permission now, particularly when he wasn't able to use his own kitchen to feed himself for fear he'd mess up Gail's work space. If he came round to Ana and Christian, they could be sure he was eating at least.

"Hey, Jason," Ana smiled, seeing the older man jump, his hands wringing together.

"It's alright, just me," Ana assured him, getting herself a tin of soda, "How are you?"

"I'm okay," Jason nodded but the reality was he looked like utter shit. Two days into alcohol withdrawal and he was a mess, his stubble back to being a grey-silver beard, his skin bad and his body trembling horrifically.

"You want anything to eat?" Ana offered, determined to beef him up.

"I can't keep anything down or in. My stomach is really bad," Jason admitted through gritted teeth as he rocked his body a little.

"Diarrhoea?" Ana asked with a sympathetic expression, "I've got some Imodium if that'll help?"

"Maybe," Jason nodded, then grabbed his stomach tightly. It was really hard to watch her dear friend suffer like he was all because he was determined to go cold-shoulder with booze. "Is Christian or Sawyer about? I wanted to ask them a favour."

"Sawyer's on a date," Ana chuckled, fixing Taylor up a drink to go with his medication, "His exact words were ' _I think it's better to go to her house; she's a screamer,'_ " Ana said, doing her best impression of Sawyer, "And Christian's at the lawyers sorting out the changes to our will for the kids."

"Who gets to keep the family bible?" Jason tried to joke, making Ana smile.

"At the moment, they're each only getting seven million dollars," Ana said, "The grandkids will get three million each and we're leaving our lawyer with a kitty of twenty million in case they have more children out with our life time," she explained, both she and Christian adamant not to mollycoddle their kids.

"That's all they're getting?" Jason frowned, "No offence but you're billionaires. Sophie gets everything from me, the Sawyer Girls, my goddaughters, will get a little too."

"Christian and I put our kids through college and supported them in finding themselves good jobs. We're happy with where they are and we would never see them go without but...well, Christian and I are so passionate about our charity work that we want to leave the most to charity. We've decided to donate money to creating scholarships for children in care to go to college, we want to help curb drug addiction by providing psychological support, sheltered housing, support for children of addiction...There's a few veteran charities too which we want to donate too. Our kids will never go without but we're not making them billionaires. They've each got fantastic jobs, Teddy's a software designer, Phoebe's an officer in the Navy, Max is in the oil and gas industry...like...we never said we'd hand things to the kids. If they want it, they work for it."

"That's very noble to donate that much of you wealth to others," Jason nodded then grimaced, "Excuse me," he said, rubbing his painful tummy as he exited and headed for the bathroom down in the hall quickly.

Ana chuckled, feeling sorry for the poor man. She put some bread in the toaster for Jason then grabbed him a bottle of fruit juice to get his sugars up. When he came back, he looked green faced, then red faced, then grey, then green faced again, sitting at the dining room table again.

"Here you go," Ana nodded, placing the dry toast and fruit juice in front of him, sitting across the table, "You're doing so well, Jason. Honestly, we're so proud of you and how you're pushing through this."

"It really hurts," Jason groaned, picking up the juice and sipping a little, "Do you know when Christian is coming home?"

"He's meeting Elliot for drinks tonight," Ana nodded, "Can I help?"

"I need to shave but I don't trust my hands," Jason explained, showing Ana his tremoring arms.

"Would you like me to help you?" Ana offered, "It's not a problem, Jason. Anything to help you feel better."

"Could you?" Jason asked, looking embarrassed, "It's doing my head in. My skin's burning and it feels horrific; it's really irritating."

"Of course. I've got a spare razor in the bathroom. Try and eat at least one slice of toast, I'll go get some of Christian's shaving cream too." Ana said, heading upstairs to fetch what she needed. She remembered when Christian had had his heart attack that she'd had to help him shave and wash because he wouldn't let the nurses near him.

God…that had been a scary few weeks and not a time Ana liked to dwell upon too long. All Ana cared about was that her husband was well and continuing to do well, even if he didn't stick to his exercise plans or diet like she wanted. Growing older was scary, and it was upsetting a lot of the time; Gail and Kate and their parents, Reynolds too…they'd lost so many dear friends. However, for all their losses, they'd grown closer and stronger.

"Right, there we go, Jason," Ana smiled at their former bodyguard. She placed a tea towel around his neck like she'd done with Christian, squirting some of Christian's shaving foam onto her hands, "There we go."

"Thanks, Ana," Jason chuckled, sitting on his hands to hide the tremors.

"It's okay," Ana assured him, lathering his jaw, "Remember when Phoebe got into Sudocrem and painted herself with the stuff? I don't think I've ever had a more stressful phonecall from Christian. Kate and I had only just left for New York when he called."

"Yes," Jason laughed, "I remember he called me yelling 'I think it's in her vagina. What do I do?'. He was so worried," he smiled, "I told him 'Stop calling me; use your common sense and put her in a bath.' And he told me I was fired. Like always. Gail went to help him though."

"I remember the photos," Ana recalled, running the razor down Jason's jaw and smiling softly as she remembered tidying Gail up only a few years ago. She'd come to learn how the little details could make a person feel better when they were low.

For Christian, having his nice clothes on even when he was ill had seen a massive improvement in his mood, even when he was too exhausted to dress himself as he recovered from his heart attack. It was worth getting him dressed up to make him feel important once more. For Jason, being clean shaven seemed to be incredibly important, otherwise he wouldn't have sought Luke or Christian to help him shave himself.

For Gail, Ana remembered how important it felt to paint and varnish Gail's nails and also to sort her hair for her into a neat bun. Jason wouldn't allow many visitors when Gail got really bad but that one time that he'd been desperate to have a few hours alone with himself had certainly taught Ana how important familiar clothes, routines and make up were to an individual's identity and sense of self…

.

.

 **A lifetime ago…**

 **Grey Mansion,**

 **Grey Estate,**

 **Seattle.**

 **.**

" _Ana? Can you help me?_ "

"What do you mean, Jason?" Ana frowned, putting down her cup of tea, "Is everything okay? Is Gail okay?"

Across from her, Christian sat up, putting his paper down and staring at his wife worriedly.

" _I need a moment to myself; I'm struggling today. Can you come over and watch her?_ "

Ana was gobsmacked; Jason never let anyone into the cottage now that Gail was worsening. She was worried for Jason, Christian was too, and her heart broke to hear he was struggling. He'd battled this illness alone for years with Gail, she was worried by what had happened to see his resilience crumple now.

" _Please? I only need an hour, thirty minutes at least. I just need out_."

"I'll be right over," Ana said firmly, hanging up and staring at her husband.

"Is Gail okay?" Christian asked instantly.

"Jason didn't say, he's just asked that I can keep an eye on Gail so he can get away," Ana explained, "He sounded desperate. I hope they're okay."

"Do you want me to come over?" Christian pressed but then shook his head, coming to his own conclusions, "Maybe not actually; I don't want to confuse her."

"Why don't you see Jason on the way out? He maybe needs some man time, you know?" Ana suggested as she pulled her jacket on over her shoulders, kissing her husband softly, "I'll be okay, I promise."

"If you need me, call me, okay?" Christian said firmly, walking her to the kitchen door so that he could watch Ana walk to the Taylor cottage; even as they aged, her Fifty liked to be sure she was safe.

"I will, baby," Ana promised, making the short walk to the cottage. She knocked once, heard movement behind the door and a series of different locks and chains being removed before Jason opened the door and greeted her, "Hey, Taylor."

"Hi Ana," Taylor nodded, his eyes wide and demented, "Thank you for this."

"Is everything okay?" Ana asked.

"No, no, it's not. I need some space. I'll be back in a moment; I just need to-"

"Take as long as you need. I'm here," Ana promised, placing her hand on Jason's arm, "Christian's at home if you need some male bonding. I can be here all day. What does she need?"

The relief on Jason's face was more than obvious and he clasped his hands together as a thank you.

"She's okay with going to the bathroom; just be aware of what she drinks and work it out and remind her to go, lead her to the bathroom. If she gets stressed, put on the Elvis," Jason said softly, tears in his eyes, "She remembers Elvis. We like dancing to Elvis on the bad days. Burning Love is a favourite. So is Can't Help Falling In Love," he croaked, "If that doesn't work, please call me and I'll come right back. She's eating a yogurt in front of the television."

"It'll be fine," Ana assured him, "Go, please, Jason. Take some time to yourself."

She saw that he didn't look keen, but eventually he pulled his denim coat on and walked towards his car. Ana waved him off before heading into the cottage, bracing herself for the worst. What she found, however, was a very clean home which Jason was meticulously keeping. There was a pile of clothes needing ironed but that was the closest thing to mess that Ana could see. The place smelt beautiful too and Ana noticed loads of scented bouquets of flowers dotted around.

"Hello?" Ana called, walking into the kitchen at the far end of the home.

Gail was sitting by the window, eating a yogurt slowly and watching the television. She didn't really acknowledge Ana when she came over right away, focused on the episode of Spongebob which Jason had left her watching; the colours captivating her.

"Hello, Gail. It's me, Ana," Ana said softly, "How are you?"

"I'm fine," Gail said, eating away, "Who are you?"

"I'm Ana," she repeated, "Is that yogurt nice?"

"I don't know," Gail shrugged, "I don't know."

"It looks tasty," Ana smiled, sitting beside her on the sofa, "Where did you get it from?"

"Um, I'll have to think about it," Gail said in that same tone, looking a little dazed as she stared at the television, slowly putting spoonfuls into her mouth. Eventually, she shrugged and said, without looking up, "I don't know."

"Did Jason give it to you?" Ana prompted.

"I don't know," Gail repeated with a grumble, scraping the last few scoops out, "Who are you?"

"I'm Ana," Ana smiled, "I'm going to keep you company for a little bit today while Jason goes out for a bit."

"I don't think I know him," Gail frowned, looking at the television then staring at Ana curiously, "Do I know you?"

"Yes, I think so. You and I are friends," Ana said, having to force a smile now, "I'm Christian Grey's wife. Mr Grey?"

"Oh okay," Gail nodded, looking at Ana's nails suddenly and smiling brightly, "I like those."

"Do you want me to make yours this colour?" Ana offered, unable to hide her excitement at the prospect of doing Gail's nails; something the little housekeeper always made sure was prim and proper, "We can make them pretty too. I'm sure you've got pretty colours in your room. Come on," she said and stood, offering Gail a hand to her feet. She looked frail, dressed in slacks and a blouse, her hair not as neat as it probably could be, "Come on. I can do your hair too. How does that sound?"

"I don't know, what do you think?" Gail asked as she followed Ana through to Gail and Taylor's bedroom. Like the rest of the house, Jason was keeping it very tidy and neat, the bedspread fresh with daffodils and tulips embroidery at the bottom, a neat quilt folded in the middle. Gail sat neatly and watched as Ana went to her dresser and pulled out a selection of colours which she remembered Gail wore when the kids were younger. She'd always been very feminine, wearing bright pinks, deep purples and sexy red colours. It was exciting for Ana to be able to try and restore a tiny slither of the Gail she'd known when they were all younger.

"I think we should do your hair, surprise Jason with how lovely you look," Ana smiled, sitting beside Gail on the bed with everything she needed, "What colour do you like best?"

"That one," she nodded, pointing at the salsa red colour, similar to the colour Ana herself was wearing, "That's pretty."

"It is pretty," Ana smiled, taking Gail's hand gently, "Jason will love seeing your nails all beautiful and red. Do you remember who I am?"

"Phoebe?" Gail puzzled, "Are you Phoebe?"

"No," Ana smiled, chuckling a little, "I'm Phoebe's mom; Ana," she explained, "I'm Phoebe's mom and Teddy's mom and Maxie's mom and Christian's wife."

"Okay," Gail nodded and then smiled brightly at the colour of her nails as Ana painted them carefully, "Beautiful."

Ana chuckled and continued to do Gail's nails, putting a little varnish on them and giggling away. She decided to do Gail's hair next, brushing out a few of the tugs before tying it up into a bun like she used to always wear at Escala. Jason, bless him, was trying to do Gail's hair but it was tricky for a man who'd had a buzzcut from the age of 18.

"That's better," Gail smiled widely, looking at herself in the mirror and lightly touching her bun, "That's pretty."

"Gorgeous," Ana agreed, "Lets go to the bathroom and then I'll make you dinner."

"Okay," Gail smiled softly, taking Ana's hand as she led her to the toilet like Jason instructed before going through to the kitchen to make her some dinner, Gail wandering through looking a little lost, "Who are you?"

"I'm Ana," Ana repeated as patiently as possible as she boiled some pasta she found in the cupboards, pointing towards the television. Gail turned to look at it, frowning before becoming absorbed in the program; Spongebob of all things. It seemed to captivate her and she slowly walked back over to her chair and sat down.

Sighing, Ana focused on making dinner, checking her watch. It had only been three hours since Jason had left and Ana felt oddly drained. It was heartbreaking not being recognised by a woman Ana loved and who she had shared so many memories with. It had been a beautiful day for what it was, however; doing Gail's nails and hair and restoring a little bit of her old self to her.

Just as Ana finished mixing pasta and mayonnaise, Jason walked through the door. He looked exhausted but a little better; he'd obviously had his hair cut and he'd a few bags in his hand from YSL and Topman, "Hey, Ana. Thanks for staying with her today for me. How's she been?"

"Oh, hey, Jason," Ana smiled, "She's been fine. We've had a girly afternoon. Now we're just watching TV. I wasn't sure if you'd eaten so I was just making you some pasta."

"Thank you so much, Ana, I mean it. I really appreciate getting a few hours to myself," he admitted, before walking over to Gail.

"Hello, Little woman, it's me," Jason said hopefully, "Are you okay?"

Gail frowned, looking at Jason and holding out her hands to let him see her red nails.

"Wow, your nails look amazing," Jason nodded, "And your hair too; you look amazing."

"Thank you," Gail nodded, then went back to staring at the television.

"Look, I got you a little present form the shops today," Jason said and opened up one of the bags, pulling out a cuddly toy bulldog, "Look, it's like our Lesley. Remember our bulldog, Lesley?"

"Who are you?" Gail frowned, taking the toy from him regardless, "I don't think I know you."

"I'm your husband; Jason. Do you remember? I'm your Sailor," Jason said patiently, Ana watching on in horror, her hand covering her mouth; how he was able to stay so strong in the face of this horrible illness was truly astounding to Ana, "In fact; today is my birthday, little woman and I went and bought myself a few presents today as a treat. Will you say happy birthday to me?"

"Happy birthday," Gail said, cuddling her plush dog to her chest as Jason sat beside her, "What are we watching?"

"Spongebob. This is the one where he rips his pants," Jason said, "You like this one."

"If you think so," Gail shrugged, laying her head on his shoulder and sighing, "You smell nice. Is that Old Spice?"

"Yeah," Jason smiled, kissing her forehead, "You gave me Old Spice this morning for my birthday; Luke took you shopping yesterday for it while I went to the doctors."

"I did, didn't I?" Gail nodded, inhaling his scent again, "I love you."

"I know, little woman," Jason cooed, waving at Ana as she snuck out, "I love you too."

.

.

 **Present day….**

 **Grey Mansion,**

 **Grey Estate,**

 **Seattle.**

.

"I leave for a few hours and you and Jason are snuggled up watching a movie?" Christian grumbled when he walked in, spotting both Ana and Jason watching the television, siting on polar opposite sides of the sofa but sharing one of the large throws over their feet.

There was at least a meter between them but Christian would have liked to have seen at least another three meters and perhaps a brick wall between his wife and any other male in the human species. When he came round the sofa he noticed that ugly rat-dog, Flick, sitting beside Ana on their designer sofas licking his penis. He looked up at Christian and glared, those big beady eyes half the size of his face; such a fucking ugly runt.

"Don't be ridiculous," Ana scoffed and rolled her eyes as Christian shooed Flick over to Jason's lap using his slipper before he sat between her and the sleeping Marine. Flick glared at Christian, shaking like a leaf and panting for some weird reason; where the fuck had Sawyer found this alien creature? Fearing his life, Christian wrapped his arm around Ana's neck and kissed her cheek, "How was your day?"

"It was good; the wills got amended," Christian nodded, pulling Ana in tight against his chest and sighing, "Elliot's doing well. We ate salad; turns out he's vegan now along with doing his seniors Boxing Class." He mumbled, having hoped for a steak or something hefty when he visited his brother for dinner and drinks.

"A vegan?" Ana chuckled, "Weirdo."

"That's what I said," Christian laughed, "What are you even watching?" Christian frowned.

"A documentary on Desert Storm; Jason's going through really bad withdrawal symptoms. He's been ill all day," Ana shrugged, her fingers unbuttoning Christian's shirt slightly so that she could stroke the scar from where he'd had his heart attack and undergone the surgery to rectify the problem, "I love you, Mr Grey. Just in case you didn't know."

"I know you do," Christian chuckled, kissing her hand, "I'm loveable."

"N-n-not as love-dable as me," someone called from behind them. Christian heard it before his near deaf wife, nudging her to adjust her ear pieces as they both looked over their shoulders at a very drunk Sawyer.

Fuck the guy was smashed.

"Where have you been?" Christian asked curiously, Flick jumping off Jason's lap and running to his Daddy with a weird yelp.

"Gettin' pussssaaay," Luke laughed, scooping his dog up and stumbling over to the vacant arm chair, "I met Rosemary. She's pretty swell. Her kid's in college so we had the house to ourselves. She's a retired accountant."

Ana chuckled, "You're getting more action that most married couples your age," she pointed out.

Boy, didn't Christian know that. He smirked, nipping Ana's neck to let her know he was thinking about how it had been a long time since they'd had sex.

"Sure do," Luke grinned triumphantly, "Fucking awesome. I mean, we had sober sex. Then an after dinner fumble. Then we had drunk sex. It's been an awesome day. We even went to the zoo for a date."

"You went to the zoo?" Christian laughed.

"I did, Boss," Luke laughed, "In fact, gimme a moment." He slurred as he stood up, carrying his rat as he stumbled away through to the front door.

"I love drunk Luke," Ana laughed, kissing Christian quickly before Luke returned, carrying a carrier bag of….things.

He dropped his ass back down on the armchair, putting Flick to the ground, the bald Chihuahua pawing to be picked up again as his Daddy went through the bags.

"I gotcha a present for letting me stay and you know it's expensive cause it was from the gift shop and they bastards can charge whatever they like," Luke explained, pulling out a cuddly toy wolf and handing it to Ana, "That's for you! It's a Grey Wolf. Just in case your current grey wolf starts bugging you," Luke winked then dug in his bag and revealed a colourful looking baboon with a massive blue ass, "This is for Jay-boy," Luke explained, getting up and placing the little beany monkey in Jason's grasp whilst he slumbered.

"Luke you didn't need to get us anything," Ana chuckled, shaking her head.

"I got my date a giant tiger plushy so I had to get you guys something," Luke shrugged, pulling out…

Christian nearly squealed, "Is that an armadillo?"

"Yup," Luke beamed, "I always remembered you talkin' about them. So I got you your own."

"Ana, look," Christian grinned big, studying the detailed doll, "It's a fucking armadillo."

"Not this armadillo thing again," Ana mumbled and pulled herself from his grasp. Not that Christian cared; he'd a fucking armadillo.

He'd no idea when his fascination with armadillos had begun; there was just something…cute about them that he loved. They were like little mobile tanks who could transform into balls whilst still looking ridiculously adorable. One time, when Christian had only been a boy, Grace and Carrick had taken him to a petting zoo where there were armadillos and he'd just fallen in love with them then and there. Elliot loved the grizzly bears, Mia was all about the tigers but Christian liked his armadillos; resilient and self-sufficient little buggers. Absolutely his favourite animal, narrowly beating the duck-billed platypus.

"Thanks, man," Christian said again, snuggling his armadillo tightly, "I'm going to call him Arnie."

"Arnie the Armadillo?" Ana scoffed and rolled her eyes, "What about Dylan the Armadillo?"

"Or Keith?" Luke offered as he stood, "Anyway guys, I'm all fucked out. Nuh-night!" he called, flick practically humping Luke's leg to be carried to bed.

"Arnie the Armadillo. You can name your wolf Dylan," Christian chuckled.

"I'm going to name my wolf Duran," Ana decided, "As in Duran-Duran, Hungry Like The Wolf."

"That's a shit name for a wolf. Worse than Arnie," Christian teased.

"What about Mr Grey-Wolf?" Ana smirked.

"Mr Grey-wolf sounds like a porn name," Christian laughed and stood, "Coming to bed?"

"Sure. Jason's out for the count," Ana added, tucking the Marine in with the blanket and tucking his sick bowl a little closer to him, "Will my husband be hugging me or his armadillo?"

"Depends if you're putting out or not," Christian teased, squeezing his wife's ass as they took their stairs up to their room.

"Is that so?" Ana laughed, stopping midstep and pulling Christian in tight against her. She kissed him deeply, her hands running up to his hair and tugging lightly, "I better put out tonight then, huh?"

"I think I deserve it; I am lovable," Christian grinned then sighed, looking at his wife happily. Considering how much he hated himself in his younger years, Christian could safely say that he knew the moment that he mattered; the moment he realised that he wasn't a wicked, twisted person.

"What are you thinking, Mr Grey?" Ana asked curiously, stroking his jaw, "Where'd you go just now?"

"I was just thinking about how much I love my life," Christian admitted, seeing Ana's beautiful blue eyes light up, "And not just because I have an armadillo under my arm…"

.

.

 **A lifetime ago…**

 **Grey Mansion,**

 **Grey Estate,**

 **Seattle.**

 **.**

"Christian, take the kids. I don't care where," Ana groaned, slamming shut her laptop case when she heard something loud clatter in the playroom, "Please. Take them to an adoption centre for all I care. I've got so many deadlines to be done for four and they will. Not. Leave. Me. Alone. I'm at my wits end." Ana growled, tugging her hair before waving her hands at the door when Phoebe appeared wearing her mommy's heels and handbag.

"Mommy do my nails," Phoebe demanded, holding her little hand out.

"Phoebe," Ana groaned, "Did you get into my wardrobe. We've told you to stop that!"

"But mommy we've got to share," Phoebe argued, wagging her finger, as strong headed as her father for sure.

Ana snapped her head at Christian in exasperation, "Please. Help me," she whispered sharply.

"Fine," Christian sighed. He'd taken the day off to relax around the house but sure, he'd take the kids away for the day if need be.

Not like he liked having a day off or anything.

"Phoebe, go tell your brothers we're going to the park," Christian instructed his troublesome sprog. She didn't seem happy to be told what to do.

"What about Taylor?" Phoebe pointed out with a scowl and a pout, "He was supposed to be having dinner with me."

"No, Phoebe. He was having dinner with Gail then you and your brothers decided to paint the kitchen so she's wiping everything down!" Ana snapped, at the end of her ropes apparently, "You're not going to dinner with Taylor."

"Yes I am!" Phoebe snapped furiously, "Taylor is my boyfriend."

"No he is not! Christian, do something please," Ana begged, "I can't deal with this today. I've the worst period cramps in existence on top of all of this paper work. Please. Just an hour."

"Right, we'll ask Taylor and see if he wants to walk the dogs," Christian compromised, removing his daughter from her mother's heels, taking her handbag too, "Move it. Rally the troops."

"But-"

"No buts young lady," Christian ordered, going to call Taylor and beg him to help Christian with the three of the kids in one go at their favourite play park. They were good kids and Christian could handle it alone but it meant he couldn't really relax himself. If one needed the bathroom, they all had to go; having the extra body meant everyone could have a relaxing time.

He found Taylor in the kitchen as Gail and Ryan finished cleaning the last of the paint which the kids had decided to use to do arts and crafts unsupervised. She looked stressed but smiled when she saw Christian, "Good afternoon, Sir. Did you have a good morning?"

"I did Gail," Christian nodded, "What happened?"

"The kids decided to make pictures…without someone watching. Mrs Grey put them on their time-out chairs so all is forgiven," Gail promised, "Little cherubs."

"You're far too nice about them," Christian chuckled as Ryan collected all the scrubber brushes for Gail and began cleaning them, paint all over his nice work suit. Jason was overlooking the operation, on a day off too, dressed so casually in shorts and a pink polo shirt.

Pink.

He was becoming too domesticated.

"You fancy taking the dogs and sprogs to the park with me? Get them out of everyone's hair," Christian asked Taylor.

"Yes," Gail answered for him, tucking a strand of glittery pink painted hair behind her ear, "He'll love to. Bring the portable dog bowl for Lesley; he struggles in the heat."

"We were going to have Chinese at the harbour?" Jason frowned.

"The dogs need walked anyway, Sailor," Gail insisted, walking over and kissing him to finalise the deal; it was his day off so he didn't bother hiding the fact that he kissed her back, hands sneaking down to her bum.

"Nope. Go," Gail tutted, turning and going to the oven where she pulled out what Christian assumed was tonight's roast dinner for inspection.

"Fine," Jason pouted, looking at Christian, "I'll get the Q7."

Getting everyone in the Q7 was oddly easier than normal. Taylor opted to drive, his bulldog and Gail's sausage dog in the trunk whilst the three troublesome sprogs sat behind their father and bodyguard. It was a beautiful day so it was perhaps a good thing they were taking the kids outside for some fresh air. Hopefully it would tire them out early enough for Christian to get laid.

"Daddy play music," Phoebe called as they drove out of the estate gates.

"What music?" Christian smiled, "Want me to play Yiruma?"

"Eh, no, that's crap," Teddy scoffed.

"Theodore. Language," Christian warned his eldest kid.

"It's true; play Luke's music," Teddy asked, leaning forward and pointing at the screen panel, "Luke's playlist has the best music."

"Yup!" Maxie copied, clapping his hands in approval as Christian scrolled through Luke's music list. Oddly enough, Christian knew most of the songs from his own iPod. As far as the kids were concerned, however, he'd rather they listened to more…cultured music. Not that there was anything wrong with Kings of Leon; classical music just seemed like a good choice of music to have them learn to love.

Damn Sawyer, corrupting their young impressionable minds when Christian wanted to bond with his kids over Vivaldi, not Blink 182 or the Killers.

"Yes!" the kids cheered, "Turn it up Tay!"

Jason laughed and turned the volume up, tapping his fingers on the leather wheel.

"I took her out; it was a Friday night. I wore cologne to get the feeling right," Teddy sung, the younger two trying to copy him, "We started making out and she took off my pants but then I turned on the TV-"

"Sorry, Tedster. Not age appropriate," Christian mumbled, skipping to the next song on Sawyer's play list.

"But daaaaaad," Teddy huffed.

"Oh no Daddy I like this one!" Phoebe declared now, sitting up in her booster seat and getting excited, "Don't wanna be an American Idiot. Don't blah blah blah blah blah blah blah America!"

Christian laughed, shaking his head as he watched his three kids 'rocking out' in the back of the car. Teddy nudged his sister, "Like this Phoebe," he instructed like a good big brother, nodding his head violently, throwing up devil horn hands and rocking out. Phoebe copied instantly, Maxie looking to his sister and trying to copy too.

"I've got cute kids," Christian whispered to Jason, not wanting to throw them off their jam session.

"You sure do," Jason laughed, watching in the rearview mirror before looking at the playlist, "I know the next song."

"Me too," Christian laughed, "I think I went to a Greenday concert when I was younger."

"Me too," Jason laughed, "With Sophie, of course."

"Do you have the time to listen to me whine about nothing and everything all at once? I am one of those melodramatic fools, neurotic to the bone no doubt about it!" Christian sung loudly when the next song changed, Jason turning the music up even louder.

Teddy and Phoebe looked up at the two adults in amazement; yeah that's right kids, Uncle Tay and Daddy are cool too, Christian thought.

"Sometimes I give myself the creeps, sometimes my mind plays tricks on me!" Jason bellowed along, "It all keeps adding up; I think I'm cracking up. Am I just paranoid or am I just stoned?"

The rest of the drive was loud and musical until eventually they neared their location and everyone got more invested in playing with their video games for the final ten minutes.

Everyone but Phoebe, who looked odd, Christian thought, "You okay, Pheebs?"

"Daddy, how did you make the baby?"

Christian choked and Jason laughed as he drove.

"What baby, sweetie?" Christian asked Phoebe, looking at his curious little daughter. Teddy was beside her engrossed in his DS with his little brother watching, but they both looked up curiously because kids seemed to smell a parent's discomfort.

"Maxie," Phoebe nodded at her baby brother, "How did Maxie be made?"

"Well...mommy and daddy made him," Christian said, hoping that was enough of an answer.

Of course, it wasn't.

"You made I?" Maxie gasped, still getting his 'Me' and 'I' mixed up badly.

"Yes, we made you," Christian said, punching Jason who laughed some more.

"But how?" Phoebe pressed.

"Well, we, uh, sort of, uh," Christian mumbled as Taylor pulled into the park and found a space close to the little shop, "We combined."

"Combined?" Teddy and Phoebe echoed, Jason laughing harder as, fuck him, Christian caught him pulling out his mobile phone to record their conversation now he'd parked their car at their location.

"What's combined mean?" Maxie frowned, looking at his big brother.

"It's like when Gail puts two slices of bread together to make a sandwich," Teddy told him, demonstrating with his hands like a good big brother for his younger, confused siblings.

"I'm a san'ich?" Maxie frowned, "Gail make me?"

"No," Jason laughed now, "Gail never made you."

"Yeah Maxie, you're not a sandwich," Christian chuckled, "Mommy and I made you all. We combined and, uh, came together to make you."

"Came together," Jason echoed with a snigger.

"You came where?" Phoebe frowned.

"Probably a lot of places," Jason whispered for the benefit of the camera and Christian, "Back, face, tummy..."

Christians glared at him for not helping, "Feet?" he challenged the bodyguard, turning back to his curious little angels, "We came together and you were all made in mommy's tummy, magically," Christian nodded, "It takes practice. Sometimes you don't manage, sometimes you do. But we've got to do it in secret. That's why mommy and daddy need you to go to bed at a good time," Christian explained.

"So it's magic?" Phoebe frowned.

"Yes. It's magic. But you can only do when you're thirty," Christian explained, "Tay was bad; he did it before he was thirty and got into serious trouble with, uh, the magical Baby Making Elders."

"Tay! That's bad!" Phoebe gasped furiously, Maxie laughing too even though this conversation was so past his understanding now.

"Well sometimes daddys especially can't help wanting babies," Taylor tried to justify, Phoebe climbing out of her seat and into Taylor's arms despite the camera, "Hello, gorgeous."

"I hope the Baby Making Elders didn't hurt you," Phoebe insisted, snuggling him tight, "When I'm thirty can we make a baby?"

Both Christian and Jason choked.

"Em, Phoebe, I can't have any more children," Jason said, which was the truth. Christian knew he'd barely made it out of an abusive relationship and he'd lost his fertility to some devastating trauma all because his ex wife despised him, "The, uh, Baby Making Elders took my magic away. That's why Gail and I only have Sophie."

"But Granny could fix it?" Phoebe frowned.

"Yeah," Teddy chimed in, putting the DS down, "I thought you made a baby by sticking your penis in a vagina? Robert from school says you move like this," he declared, unbuckling his seatbelt and standing in the car, doing a weird humping movement as he thrust his hips out backwards and forwards.

Jason and Christian were utterly shocked.

"And then white stuff comes out of the penis and into the vagina-"

"I have a vagina, Taylor," Phoebe declared, looking up at Jason as she said so, stroking his chin affectionately.

"Me have a penis!" Maxie chirped up, "Daddy, Taylor, I need a poop."

"Me too. Let's go," Jason declared, all but throwing Phoebe at Christian, his daughter huffing as they finally opened the doors to the park.

It was Christian's favourite place to take the kids, completely free of the media. It was part of an estate which had been donated to the local town community for public use. There were bathrooms, a little burger shop and a jungle gym for the kids.

It was worth the forty minute drive, Christian always thought.

He got Teddy out of the car next and then grabbed the baby bag. Ana and Gail always went a little far with packing the boys a baby bag when they were taking the kids for the day. They'd enough juice to last them a lifetime, snacks and sunblock and hundreds of spare clothes. Teddy had been toilet trained for years but even he had spare clothes just in case.

"We'll get you both at the park," Christian called as Maxie used his crutch to lead Jason to the bathrooms.

"No worries!" Jason called back, rubbing Maxie's hair as they both headed to the facilities, Maxie swinging on his crutches since he was, apparently, too young for a damn prosthetic limp.

"Teddy, keep close to your sister," Christian called, glad to see his eldest son slow down for Phoebe and even take her hand as they ran to the jungle gym to play whilst Christian held the leads of the sausage dog and the bulldog. It was a gorgeous day, made better by the sound of his kids actually getting on and playing nicely for once.

Maxie soon joined them, Teddy showing his little brother how to climb with one leg, Phoebe trying to drag Maxie up the climbing frame. It was adorable and Christian got a few good photos for sending to Ana.

"Did you think you'd ever be here?" Jason asked, Lesley panting away by his feet whilst Gail's sausage dog ran wild towards the kids.

"What do you mean?" Christian frowned.

"Here, with a wife and three kids," Jason clarified.

"Never," Christian admitted, "But I'm happy. As infuriating as they are, I love my wife and kids."

"They're a pleasure to watch grow," Jason agreed, "Even if they're a nightmare half the time."

"What about yourself?" Christian asked, "See yourself trying for more kids? Phoebe's right. Modern medicine is a miracle these days. IVF and all."

"Pfft no, never," Jason admitted, "I can see myself where I am now until I retire. I have a sexy wife, a nice car, good friends, my daughter is wonderful, lovely house, bull dog," he laughed, scratching Lesley's flappy face, "When Gail and I retire we're going to see the world. We spoke about it in bed last night. She's a nervous flier but we decided we'd do it; a round the world trip."

"Really?" Christian smiled.

"Good health willing," Jason laughed, "Keep my blood pressure low."

Christian chuckled and nodded, watching the kids fondly. It was in that moment, watching the three young Greys cheering that they'd worked together to get Maxie up onto the top of the jungle gym, that he realised how much he loved his life. To be able to see his three babies, healthy and strong and loving each other, was truly a beautiful moment and one he would be sure to always remember.

Teddy was a fantastic big brother, a natural leader but kind and caring.

Phoebe was a bossy little madam but she doted on her brothers.

Maxie was a ray of sunshine, always copying his sister and brother and mimicking them.

All three of them made Christian feel utterly at peace, and it wouldn't be possible had it not been for his beautiful but clumsy wife falling into his life head first.

"Daddy! Come play!" Teddy laughed, "Jason's the monster and he's gonna eat us!"

"Is he?!" Christian exclaimed, looking at his bodyguard before running as Jason went full bulldog and charged after his employer.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

 **.**

 **Present Day,**

 **Grey Mansion,**

 **Grey Estate,**

 **Seattle.**

.

"You sure you're okay watching the house for us?" Christian asked his CPO curiously. Even though he'd stepped back from the business decades ago, he still liked having security around him even if their lives weren't in immediate danger. Buck was their new head of security and lived with his long term girlfriend twenty minutes along the Sound. Because of Gail's Dementia, Christian and Ana would not have Jason or Gail move anywhere else; they wanted Gail in a familiar environment.

Buck was a friendly enough guy, former British SAS soldier so he'd a funny accent that kept Christian amused. He'd a three kids, two daughters and a son who had severe intellectual and mobility limitations due to his cerebral palsy and wasn't expected to live past his teenage years. I was hard for the guy and his wife but he never let the burden show which was a miracle. Buck was only ever needed when the family were together at celebrity functions and occasionally on trips Buck deemed potentially hazardous –mostly trips to visit Maxwell in Dubai. He did run the security show at GEH, however, so he was very much still an important member of staff to the Greys.

"Aye, Boss," Buck nodded, crossing his large arms over his chest, "No wild parties."

"If you do; clean up after yourselves," Christian chuckled and let the big Brit go into the security office before he went to find Ana.

She was helping Luke with the final checks, buzzing around like a busy bee whilst Luke did the lifting.

"Christian; do you have everything packed? Absolutely everything you need?" Ana asked firmly for the hundredth time.

It wasn't like he'd never had to pack for business trips before.

Well, Gail had always done his packing. But he remembered to always take the bag she packed him so surely that was just as good as the real thing?

"Yes, baby, I have," Christian tutted, watching Luke as he wiped his brow and sighed, "You alright?"

"Just old age," Luke panted, forcing a smile as he straightened back up, "Where's T?"

"Saying bye to the cottage," Ana said as she came out of the RV and nodded, "Right; I think we're good to go. Did you speak to Buck?"

"Of course I did," Christian rolled his eyes, "Honestly, Ana, how disorganised do you think I am?"

"I had children with you Christian; I know how disorganised you can be when you're packing. That's why Gail was such a blessing to us," Ana countered, kissing his cheek, "I'm joking baby. I'm just excited; I'm looking forward to seeing out baby. I want it to be perfect."

Christian had to laugh; Phoebe was expecting them but Ana was insistent that they leave early to surprise their daughter. She was bouncing, missing her kids dearly, and her happiness made Christian smile.

"It's okay," Christian laughed, kissing her lightly, "Buck's in the Security Room right now. His family is coming round from England so they'll use our guest wing for a couple weeks," he smiled, "The house will be fine."

"Good," Ana grinned, "Okay. Well, I think we're all ready to go if you're sure you've packed everything?"

"I'm sure, I'm sure," Christian smiled, "I'll go check on Jason?"

"Good idea. I'll say bye to Buck and leave him some money for groceries if he's moving in here," Ana nodded and headed back into the house.

Not like Buck made a fortune on his salary and couldn't afford food, Christian thought. His wife had entered that stage in her old age where anyone remotely younger needed a good feeding. She was always going on about Khalid looking skinny when the little Greylet ate like a horse.

Christian left Luke sitting on the step of the RV with Flick in his lap and headed to the cottage to see how Jason was getting on. He knew the big bear was worried about leaving the cottage, leaving the home he'd built with his wife and beginning an adventure without her by his side. Christian couldn't imagine doing the same without his Ana.

Jason was stood in the kitchen of his cottage so Christian just let himself in. He was dressed for travelling, wearing one of the polo shirts Ana had bought him and a pair of jeans which almost fit his tiny frame. His hair was back in his traditional buzz cut -a little longer at the top with a tight fade at the back and sides- and his jaw clean shaven.

"I'll miss this place," he said lowly, no doubt hearing Christian's trainers squeak on approach.

"We will come back," Christian commented, "It's just a little holiday."

"I know," Jason said softly, "But I won't be returning with Gail and I don't know if I'm strong enough for that yet."

True, Christian thought, the Marine intending to fill Gail's wishes and sprinkle her ashes as they travelled. The Little Woman had dreamed of retiring with her husband and seeing the world and it hurt everyone to think that she'd not gotten to do what she'd hoped. This trip, for Jason, would be the start of his quest to sprinkle Gail's ashes.

"She would be proud of you, Taylor," Christian reminded him, "Don't let yourself become scared now. It's just you and me, like old times."

Jason nodded and looked back to Christian with a sad smile, "I'm ready."

"Bags in the RV already?" Christian clarified.

Jason nodded, "The only thing I've got to bring is, uh, my blankie," he laughed weakly.

"Well that needs an explanation, Mr 'I'm a big Bad Marine do as I say' Jason Taylor," Christian smirked, glad to see his former CPO and dearest friend laughing.

"It's as embarrassing as it sounds; I've always slept with my childhood comfort blanket. Even in the Marines, I took it with me. A little piece of home, you know? It was fucking disgusting so Gail told me she wouldn't sleep in my bed unless I washed it. When I didn't, she stole it and washed it herself," Jason laughed, "It doesn't smell like Desert Storm anymore; it smells like her. Her perfume. She used to always spray it whenever you and I went away for business trips."

"See, now that's romantic," Christian chuckled, "All my wife gave me on our business trips was grief."

"That's not true," Jason smirked, "I'm not believing that for a minute," he added as he picked up a small child's olive green blanket; of course it would be a military colour. Even as a child, Jason was a soldier at heart.

"No, I'm just kidding. Ana never gave me grief. She did, however, slip a pair of her used panties in my case for, uh, entertainment purposes," Christian admitted, making a wanking motion.

"I got socks," Jason laughed hard then, tears in his eyes, "Foot fetish. Used socks and my blankie."

"Romantic perv," Christian chuckled, smiling when he saw Ana coming out with Buck behind her munching a monster sized sandwich reluctantly, "Ana, what have I told you about forcefeeding the guards!"

"I know, Christian but look at him; he's losing weight," Ana protested.

"I think he's just had a haircut, Ana," Jason agreed, watching as Buck licked his lips and smiled sweetly at his boss's wife.

"Oh hush you two. Leave me alone," Ana growled, and hopped onto the RV, "Bye bye Buck!"

"Goodbye, Mrs Grey," Buck called before saluting Jason and Luke as they boarded the RV next.

"Enjoy your holiday, Buck," Christian said finally.

"Are you sure you'll be alright alone? I feel as if I'm failing in my responsibilities as your head of security," Buck commented, "I can jump on just now, Sir. It's no skin off my nose."

"Buck, you step foot on that RV and I'll fire you. This is a journey for my wife and my friends and I and we want to take it together alone. Enjoy your holiday, take advantage of the house, have as many parties as you want, I genuinely don't care. Everyone I care about are currently waiting on me," Christian smiled, "When we come back you better have married that wife of yours. You're welcome to use the house for it. Or use the staff credit card and charge it to me. My treat since I'll be missing your birthday this year."

"Mr Grey, I-"

"I'm being serious," Christian said, pulling all the keys he'd ever owned out of his pocket and handing them to Buck individually, "This is for the house. These are for Escala. This is for the key-holder in the garage where my cars are; take them out for a spin and run the batteries on them. This is the keys to the Grace. Help yourself, take that boy of yours out for a drive in the fastest car there. I think the Ferrari would do the trick; makes an awesome sound when you burn the engine up. I think that's everything Buck."

"…Wow."

"Enjoy yourself. Be sure to use the expense card for anything you and the other guards need," Christian added, "Have a good Summer, Buck. Take care of yourself and your family."

"You too, Christian," Buck said with a look of utter astonishment on his chops, the keys to the Grey empire in one hand and his sandwich in the other, "Keep in touch."

"We will," Christian called as Ana poked her head out of the RV window.

"Hurry up!" she yelled, tooting the horn, "My babies are waiting on me!"

.

.

"Fuck this, I'm bored shitless," Christian mumbled, sitting at the table with Jason and Luke, Ana having demanded that she do the first driving shift because she'd never driven something this size before and wanted to practice on roads which she knew well.

Which was how Christian and co found themselves going below the speed limit of the I-5 S. Ana was completely oblivious, excited to be driving the men for a change and making frequent jokes about male drivers being inferior to females.

What. A. Joke.

"Ana, honey, we were just over taken by a turtle," Christian called but, of course, she'd turned her ears off.

"The rate we're driving we'll have died of old age," Luke mumbled.

"Ah, come on guys, at least she's driving smoothly-" Taylor started before he and Christian fell from their seats and landed with a thud on the floor as Ana decided to try and overtake someone in a split second decision.

"Ow!" Christian huffed, "Jason you whacked my balls with your big fucking feet."

"Not my fault your wife is a shit driver," Jason scoffed.

Luke smirked, "Bet it feels weird to put your feet on someone else's crotch, huh, Jason?" he teased as he helped them both up, "Don't worry. When we hit Salem I'll take the wheel. Then we'll get to Phoebe and then we'll be off to Vegas. Sin city boys. Sin. City."

"Can't wait to gamble," Christian admitted as he walked towards their small kitchenette and opened the fridge. At the very back he'd smuggled on a sixpack of beer, despite Ana's insistence that they all stay sober on this trip, "Anyone want a drink to pass the time?"

"I'm going to be driving," Luke shrugged, "Pass me a redbull though."

Christian did just that, sitting back down opposite Luke and Taylor, "Jason?"

"I, uh," Jason stammered, licking his lips, "One wont hurt," he decided, taking it from Christian and having a deep swig which nearly emptied the bottle.

"Thirsty?" Christian laughed, "There'll be plenty of alcohol in Vegas."

"And pussy," Luke smirked, "I cannot wait. You think you'll get laid Jason?"

"Are you forgetting we're closer to eighty than eighteen?" Jason scoffed, "Do you really think you'll get tail?"

"Yes?" Luke laughed, "I'll just show chicks my adorable puppy."

Christian jumped, realising Flick was sat in the corner and had been staring at him unblinking. When did that little freak get there? What was his deal? Christian couldn't understand why Luke Sawyer, a decorated Navy SEAL, would find companionship with a Chihuahua. A Pitbull maybe, or a Rottweiler. Not a lap dog.

And not a lap dog with alopecia, saucer plate eyes, chewed up ears and a surprisingly large set of bollocks that made him walk funny.

Gross.

"You wont get your dick wet with that thing," Jason laughed, bursting Sawyer's bubble but saying exactly what Christian was thinking, "No offence, Flick."

Flick didn't flinch at the mention of his name, just stared directly at Christian; seeing into his soul.

"What's wrong with him? He does tricks," Luke insisted, clicking his fingers, "Flick; bring daddy his phone."

The Chihuahua snapped to attention, climbing over Luke and Jason and disappearing through to Luke's bedroom. In a few seconds he returned, somehow carrying the former SEAL's iPhone in his mouth, jumping up onto Luke's lap again.

"See?" Luke grinned, taking the phone and stroking Flick's scabby ears, "I can retrieve phones and panties," he winked.

"Fine," Christian mumbled, handing Jason a new beer when he noticed that he'd downed his, "You think you'll try for sex, Jason?"

"Oh I dunno," Jason shrugged, "I'm not sure I'd be able to perform, you know? Probably wouldn't last long either, haha," he joked awkwardly and Christian noticed him quickly drinking that bottle. He didn't want to talk about sex but he didn't want to stop the conversation, Christian was sure. He decided not to press the sex subject for his dear friend…but Luke was as obnoxious as ever.

"Try to jerk it in the bathroom," Luke suggested, "Just nip into the bathroom for a quick tug. Empty your nuts."

"Guys, come on, Ana's in the room," Jason laughed weakly.

"Yeah but she's as deaf as a brick," Christian mumbled, looking at Luke, "As the son of a doctor, I'd like to add that you don't 'empty' your testicles. It's not like Santa's sack; it's all about production. Anyway…what off the topic of sex…want to play a road game?"

"Yes." Luke said instantly, " _What about Never Have I Ever_ and you have to drink if you've done the thing."

"Fine," Jason mumbled, "But I'm going to need something stronger."

"I've got prosecco?" Christian offered, getting up, "You sure you don't want a glass, Luke?"

"No, I've got to drive," Luke smiled as Christian came back with two glasses, handing one to Jason, "Right. So _I have never smoked a joint on the job_."

"Fuck you," Jason grumbled and took a drink, Christian's eyes widening as he looked at his number one.

"You smoked Cannabis on the job?" he exclaimed.

"Yeah. A couple of times," Jason admitted, glaring at Luke before turning to Christian, "It wasn't like I was baked and keeping you safe; I would have a smoke towards the end of my shifts. Pot is legal in Washington anyway."

"I can't believe that," Christian grumbled, "You did the drug tests for the others!"

Jason smirked, "I know. Coincidence, huh?"

"Fuck you, Taylor. You're fired," Christian growled, "Right then, since you're both being honest, I have never fucked on work hours."

Jason chuckled, "Considering my wife also worked for you…you better believe we had the art of a quicky down to a T," he said as he took a drink.

"I fucked in your house too," Luke laughed, sipping his rebull and rubbing Flick's belly.

"You shagged Danni in my house?" Christian huffed.

"I didn't say I fucked Danni…" Luke said and Christian saw the SEAL's whole demeanour change. Instead of laughing and joking, he became ridged and tense and his blue-green eyes filled with clear remorse.

Ah…the affair.

Christian knew Luke had had one and it was the main reason that his wife Danni had left him, taking their two daughters to New York with her in a bid to start a fresh life. The affair was the reason he was alone now in his old age. The Sawyer girls despised their father for breaking Danni's heart and so Luke rarely had anything to do with them despite the countless emails and birthday cards. He'd confined in Ana that he hadn't had a Christmas gift in years which was when Ana began inviting Luke back into the Grey household more and more and now the bastard lived with them and his creepy ass rat-dog.

Christian was sure that the man regretted the affair more than he regretted anything else in this world...but it was hard to offer him sympathy when it was his own fault for betraying his wife.

"Who with then?" Taylor asked curiously, "You never told us who you had the affair with."

"You don't want to know," Luke shrugged, "and I promised her I wouldn't tell anyone. It's your turn, T."

"Do we know her?" Christian decided to press, watching Luke growing uncomfortable.

"Yes," Luke nodded, "You both know her."

"It's not Ana or Gail, right?" Christian persisted, "I know it wouldn't be but I want to hear you say it before my inner control freak comes bursting out."

"No, I would never do that to you, or to Ana and Gail. I mean it though, guys. I promised her I wouldn't say. It was a moment of weakness; my marriage wasn't going so well and instead of working with Danni to fix it I fucked up," Luke said honestly, "I wont tell you who it was."

"Okay then," Jason nodded and cleared his throat by taking another deep sip of alcohol, " _I have never stolen from my employees_ ," he said, watching Christian take a drink of his beer, "Who've you stolen from?" he laughed in astonishment.

Christian winced, looking at the two men, "For like, an hour, maybe two I stole from Reynolds. I stole his wedding ring on his wedding day…"

.

.

 **A lifetime ago…,**

 **Grey Mansion,**

 **Grey Estate,**

 **Seattle.**

.

"So daddies can get married?" Phoebe frowned as Ana sorted her white lacy little ballet shoes.

"Yes, Sweetheart," Ana nodded, "Men can marry men and women can marry women."

"Huff!" Taylor grumbled and Ana had to roll her eyes.

Reynold and Craig were marrying in the most beautiful little church a short drive outside of the city, the sun shining brightly in the sky and spring flowers galore. They'd asked for an intimate ceremony which consisted of Reynolds sisters and Craig's family immediately with their friends, the Taylors, the Greys, the Sawyers and Ryan and his girlfriend Nora with a handful of Craig's close friends and work friends. In total, there had been about forty people invited to the physical wedding when plus ones were taken into consideration, with more guests due to come to the reception for dinner and drink.

Christian and Ana had both decided that Christian should go on their behalf of their family through the day and Ana would bring the kids down for the evening. Teddy was eight going on eighteen, Phoebe six and Maxie only four so both parents had believed sitting still through a church service would have been too much, particularly for their youngest two. As Reynolds boss, Christian had gone through the service, Ana staying at home with the kids until the evening reception.

Jason Taylor opposed gay marriage. Everyone knew that that was the real reason he'd opted out of the actual service, not because he had an 'unmissable doctors' appointment to go to. Gail had gone through the day to support their friend but had left her husband to sulk around the cottage whilst everyone else had gone to see the couple get engaged.

If Ana was honest, she was glad Jason had stayed too because getting three children and herself organised and into the Q7 was horrifically stressful. Teddy didn't want to wear boxers and insisted he wore briefs for some reason, but complained that his bits were getting crushed because his briefs were aged 5-6. Phoebe wanted a braided updo like Ana's…despite the fact her hair was corkscrew curls which looked utterly gorgeous combed out a little with a flower hairband. Maxie at least had real reasons to complain; his leg was hurting and he needed Ana to help him dress his stump before putting on his artificial one.

Jason had come round early, looking incredibly handsome in a casual blue suit, brown brogues and tie with a white shirt underneath. He'd opted for a green tie which would complement Gail's emerald lace gown perfectly. He'd grabbed Phoebe off Ana's hands so she could help Maxie, fixed her hair for her and even managed to somehow tame Phoebe's side fringe into a little braid to keep her from having a full blown meltdown. Leaving her with an apple, he'd proceeded to essentially yell at Teddy to 'grow up' and either 'wear your boxers or go commando'.

So now her eight year old boy was walking around free as a bird because he'd chosen the commando route. She didn't have time to complain as she hurried to finish dressing herself before inspecting her brood.

Teddy was wearing a new gorgeous charcoal suit and dark red silk tie, looking so grown up that it actually pained Ana. Maxie was still able to fit into the suit he'd worn to Mia's Christmas party; a gorgeous dark red suit which Ana twinned with a black tie so her sons looked slightly similar but different. Whilst Ana had dressed Phoebe in a gorgeous floral princess dress, Taylor had helped do the boys hair and even let them borrow his aftershave which had really gotten them into the party mood.

God her babies were growing into little people.

"So how did-do- um how do they, eh, um did did they to," Maxie stammered, playing with his tie and focusing on that whilst Jason drove them to the reception venue. It wasn't far but Ana had insisted everyone, including Taylor, 'Try to potty' before getting into the car which had seen Phoebe have a meltdown for some reason.

Ana had no idea why; she'd just surrendered herself to raising three little Christians who all wanted to be in control. It was honestly exhausting and she couldn't have done it without Jason's masculine presence to play the 'daddy' card in Christian's absence.

"Maxwell, use your words please if you're going to ask mommy a question," Ana encouraged as she looked back at her baby son, "How does what happen?"

"How does they make the baby?" Maxwell asked, staring at Ana.

"How do Reynolds and Craig make a baby?" Ana clarified, as Jason pulled into the carpark of the venue; a quaint old country style bar looking out to Port Susan.

"Yeah!" Maxie asked firmly, "If the, um, if the baby needs a mommy and a daddy then, do-does they have a mommy too?" he smiled.

Ana smiled at her youngest. Since his battle with meningitis, he'd lost a large proportion of his hearing. Although he'd no intellectual limitations, he did have problems with his speech and was needing to learn to communicate with a serious handicap. He'd a habit of stammering and stuttering and getting his words jumbled, but he was improving and it made everyone prouder and prouder with each passing day.

"Well they can adopt," Ana explained, "Like how Daddy was adopted? Or they can use a lady to have a baby for them."

"Robert says that gays put their willies in buttholes," Teddy snickered, unbuckling his seatbelt. He looked at Ana directly, knowing he was being naughty for saying such things in front of his younger, curious siblings.

God he was his father's son, Ana grumbled.

"Hey, watch it, Teddy," Jason warned, having gotten out of his seat to begin the process of unbuckling the kids. He tapped Teddy's knee firmly, staring the stubborn eight year old down and challenging him to object to his reprimand, "Get out of your seat nicely and stand beside me until I get your sister out of her seat."

Reluctantly, Teddy settled down and stood obediently beside Taylor, but the damage was already done. Ana glared at her son too; she was going to have serious words with Robert's mom.

"But my butthole is where my poop comes from!" Phoebe exclaimed, looking at Jason with tears in her eyes as he lifted her out of her travel seat, "I don't want a willy in my butt!"

"Princess," Jason chuckled, scooping Phoebe up and holding her to his chest, "You're so funny sometimes."

"Phoebe, no one is putting willies up bums," Ana promised as he helped Maxie out and steadied him on his legs before grabbing her clutch bag and taking his hand, "But Teddy is right; most gay men do that. Only if they love each other. That's super important," Ana insisted with serious emphasis.

Both she and Christian had decided in the beginning of their journey into parenthood that they would always be completely honest with their kids when it came to sex and the adult world, when the right questions were asked. There were no 'front bums', no magical 'doggy farm', no 'baby storks'. Of course, they would always sugar coat things whilst the kids were young and the common lies still stood; tooth fairies, Santa. But Christian was adamant that his kids would receive answers when questions were asked, even if the answers were often hard to give;

' _What's that man doing on the street, daddy?'_

' _He's homeless, Teddy. He sleeps outside.'_

' _Doesn't he have a house?'_

' _Not everyone is lucky enough to have a house, Teddy.'_

' _Can we take him to the Opera with us?'_

' _No Teddy, we can't.'_

' _Can we buy him a house? It's snowy.'_

' _No Teddy. We can't. We can give him some money though, so he can maybe get a hotel for the night and some dinner.'_

Despite having a doctor for a mother, Christian had grown up in a very, very, very conservative family. Ana often wondered that, if he'd felt more comfortable talking about sex with his parents, would he gave opened up sooner about Elena?

"Only adults can do it too," Ana added quickly.

She heard Jason grunt; a complete homophobe. He was only here for Gail and as a token for Reynolds. Otherwise he'd have chosen to avoid coming all together. Ana had had to goad him into getting showered for the night after promising to Gail she'd get him organised.

"Can mommies put willies in butts?" Max giggled, looking at his big brother who burst out laughing, both boys smiling up at Jason and Ana.

"Sometimes," Ana answered, making a mental note to have Robert completely removed from Teddy's social circle; that little boy was getting to watch South Park and telling the other boys in his group all about it. "But it's only if you love each other and are adults."

"Mom…," Teddy grinned mischievously, and Ana braced herself, glaring at him a warning which Jason mimicked physically; pulling Teddy's hand a little tighter to him, "what's deep throat -"

"Ana!" Craig greeted, thankfully, the cheery little black man running over and embracing Ana tightly.

Craig was an online beauty blogger who made his money reviewing products, doing make up demonstrations and writing articles for Cosmopolitan magazine occasionally. He was absolutely the dead last person anyone would imagine the quiet and reserved James Reynolds marrying.

He was short and dumpy and incredibly proud of his 'cuddly dad bod'. His eyebrows were drawn on and looked absolutely fabulous, about a thousand times better than Ana's own, and his afro Mohawk hair had been bleach blonde, somehow, for the occasion which was a tamer choice of colour than he'd usually pick. Dressed in a velvet purple suit and purple shoes, he looked adorable, even Jason smiled and nodded at him.

"You look amazing, Craig! Congratulations!" Ana grinned big.

"Waig, you look like a princess!" Maxie tried to say, having heard his parents call Phoebe a princess daily whenever she dressed up, assuming it was a compliment.

Craig took it in his stride and picked Maxie up carefully, "Thank you, handsome!"

"I-um, I getted, um, Tay sprayed me and Ted with, um, purfooom." Maxie told Craig excitedly.

"He means Taylor gave us aftershave," Teddy translated for Craig, smiling big.

"Did he?" Craig laughed, sniffing Maxie's chops, "Mmmmm, Frederic Malle; The Night. A man after my own heart, Jason," Craig winked.

Ana practically heard Jason clench up and Craig obviously saw it too, chuckling at the Marine's forced smile.

"Mommy I didn't get Tay's Perfume," Phoebe whined again, sniffling in Taylor's arms.

"She's not napped today," Ana warned Craig, "So she's grumping at everything."

Well I think we can sort that," Craig grinned, "Who's coming for cake?"

"Cake?!" all three kids cheered as they followed Craig into the bar.

.

.

"I thought I saw a sexy milf walking into this room," Christian purred, kissing Ana's neck, his arms snaking around her waist as they stood at the busy bar. The party venue was small but incredibly colourful; Ana had never seen anything like it. There were colours galore, drag queens and other gay couples openly expressing their love for each other. The music was pop orientated, a DJ speaking to the crowd on the dancefloor and encouraging them to jive to cheesy show tunes. A cocktail maker was on hand and Ana ordered herself a strawberry daiquiri whilst she munched on a cupcake with a giant iced penis on the top.

This was truly Jason Taylor's worst nightmare and Ana spotted him looking horrified at the sexualised buffet spread.

"You're drunk," Ana chuckled, leaning against her husband as she watched her kids running off to play with the other children on the dancefloor.

"Me and Mrs Taylor are on the tequila," Christian admitted and Ana saw poor Taylor was already being dragged to the dancefloor by his drunk wife. Gail had been a semi-pro dancer in her youth so she never missed a chance to bust out a few moves.

"Oh, Tequila kisses are my favourite," Ana smirked, turning around and kissing her husband hard, glad to see him smiling.

He looked, like always, amazing. He was wearing a dark grey waistcoat which did wicked things to Ana, his trousers fitting snuggly over his hips. He'd decided to wear a bowtie for once and Ana loved it; he looked a little less dominant and serious and instead a little more young and….fun?

It was different, but Ana was surprised how much she loved it.

"Mmmm, Mrs Grey," Christian purred, biting her lip before letting her go and settling back at the table with their drinks. Sawyer looked smashed already too, Danni up and dancing with Craig like a professional stripper if Ana was honest. Her moves were seductive and sexy and would make Kate look tame.

Ryan had been pulled up too with Nora and the pair were having a dance together though they were both as ridiculously uncoordinated as each other. But they were smiling and laughing and having a fantastic time. It was a shame that the same couldn't be said for Jason who was swaying awkwardly with Gail.

"Having a good time, Luke?" Ana asked, nudging the pissed CPO.

Luke turned to face Ana, his eyes rolling a little as he gave her a thumbs up before picking up his pint and continuing to drink, his movements lazy and lethargic.

"How was the ceremony?" Ana asked, nuzzling Christian as she relaxed in the knowledge that the kids were safe with their many aunties and uncles on hand.

"Lovely," Christian grinned, skimming his hand up Ana's thigh, "Reynolds cried like a baby; they both walked down the aisle individually," he added, "It was lovely. Funny too actually."

"I'm glad," Ana nodded, seeing Reynolds smiling. The bald security expert rarely smiled for more than a few mnutes; everything was super serious to him; but now he was surrounded by his friends and family and most possibly a little pissed, he was having a ball.

"What was the first dance?" Ana asked, leaning into her husband more.

"Couldn't tell you," Christian slurred, "How were the kids?"

"Trouble," Ana chuckled, "We had the Anal sex talk. Teddy's getting worse. Robert's a real bad influence on him and some of the stuff that comes out of his mouth is disgusting. He was about to ask me and Jason about deepthroating!"

"Deep throating, huh?" Christian slurred, kissing Ana's neck in that irresistible way, "Wouldn't mind you doing that right now."

"I've only just gotten here, Christian," Ana mumbled, "Let me enjoy the party a bit before we sneak off to the Q7."

"Ahhh, you brought the Q7, huh?" he grinned excitedly.

"You bet. And a blanket so your ass doesn't stick to the leather." Ana promised, kissing his nose before looking up when Reynolds came over, "Looking good, handsome!" she beamed up at the bald skinny man, "Congratulations!"

"Thank you, Ana," Reynolds slurred, sitting at their table, two drinks in hand, "Craig finally made an honest woman outta me," he joked, looking over to where Danni, Craig and Ryan had engaged in a slut drop competition. Danni's ass was the nicest of the three, but Ryan was most certainly second; the massive former ranger built like a house with beefy thighs and caboose.

"Beautiful ceremony," Christian complimented, "Your vows were gorgeous," he said firmly.

"We wrote them ourselves," Reynolds nodded, sipping his drink before looking up when Taylor was able to escape Gail, "All right?"

"Yeah," Jason nodded, "Congrats," he said formally.

"Thanks, Boss," Reynolds nodded, accepting the homophobe's attempts at being okay with this party.

"Is that a drag queen over there?" Jason frowned.

"Oh, yeah, that's Maggie-May Manscape, one of Craig's friends. She's a professional Drag Queen, does a lot of National tours in the gay scene. She's here doing Drag make-up. In fact, Teddy's in the chair getting eyeshadow done with my nephew," Reynolds smiled, "Maxie wasn't too keen."

"Huh," Jason mused, crossing his arms and sitting back in his seat, looking at Christian expectantly as though he should object to Teddy wearing makeup.

"I might get a little lippy," Christian slurred, "What do you think, Ana?"

"Go for it," she giggled, "But you're not using my make-up wipes."

Christian grinned, kissing Ana softly before standing up and staggering towards this Maggie-May Manscape fellow. Lady. Person.

.

.

"Daddy, you-can-um, you please watch my wing?" Maxie called, walking out of the toilet cubicle and holding up a platinum ring to Christian, "It's for the Princess."

"For the Princess?" Christian slurred, feeling drunker as ever as he looked at the ring Maxie handed him. He studied it closely, having to squint hard to be able to focus because he'd done far too many shots with Gail Taylor earlier. In fact, he'd had so much to drink that he didn't think he'd honestly be able to get it up with Ana.

He probably could.

But Ana would need to do the work because he didn't think he'd have the ability not to keep upright. Everything was spinning for him.

"Yup. I saved-uh-I saved it and the Princess, she wants it back soon," Maxie chattered away as he washed his handies in the sink before walking to the door. It was a gorgeous ring; a diamond encrusted platinum band with an engraving which Christian couldn't really read so well in his inebriated state.

At least he wasn't as bad as Sawyer; the big handsome CPO was outside spewing with Ana, last Christian had heard. Too many penis-shaped sandwiches and fruity slush drinks.

"Okay, I'll keep it safe," Christian promised, putting the ring on his own finger, wondering where on earth Maxie had picked it up and who to give it back to. At least if Christian held it, he would keep it safe, Christian decided. It was incredibly tight and needed forced right down which he instantly regretted because FUCK he couldn't get the damn thing off.

"Okay then," he mumbled to himself, opening the bathroom door and letting Maxie rejoin the party whilst Christian leant against the wall to balance his drunken ass. Again he tried to pull it off with all his might.

The ring never budged.

It barely stirred.

"Shit," Christian huffed, leaving the bathroom himself and standing in the hallway as he continued to tug and yank the ring stuck to his finger. Who the fuck had such small fucking fingers? Christian's hands weren't massive like Ryan or Jason's paws, but this ring must have been seriously tiny to get stuck tight like this.

Fuck.

As his hands became slippery with sweat, Christian realised he wasn't getting the ring off. Every pull burned his skin and he realised that his finger was starting to swell. It was beyond embarrassing. But what the fuck should he do-

"Christian?" Reynolds asked, coming down the corridor suddenly. Christian jumped in surprise, shoving his hands in his pockets instinctively to hide the evidence of his stupidity.

"S'up?" he slurred, smiling at the groom.

It was weird seeing James Reynolds so smart. He wore the same grey suits to work every single day, to the point that Christian was almost certain he'd bulk bought seven of the exact same outfit and just alternated daily. Today he'd opted for a waistcoat in bright colours, much like Craig was wearing. He looked good, Christian thought, drunk as a skunk but good.

"Hey, Christian," Reynolds said as he got closer, "I left my wedding at the head table and it's gone now; have you or the kids seen it? It was in the box. It's too big for my finger so we're getting it re-sized," Reynolds explained, looking fearful, "I'm a little worried someone's picked it up."

"You're getting it resized because it's too big for you? How bony are your fingers?" Christian laughed, looking at the man's long, skeletal fingers when he lifted them up for Christian to see.

Geez they were like spider's legs.

"Have you seen it?" Reynolds asked again, looking strained, "If Craig finds out it's missing he'll be so mad. He paid for it."

 _Tell the Truth._

Christian could feel the angel on his shoulder telling him to tell the truth and explain that Maxie had pinched it and Christian had put it on his finger for safe keeping but that he'd gotten the ring stuck.

Really, it was an accident.

Reynolds would see the funny side, Christian was sure, that another man had his wedding ring on.

He desperately wanted to own up to the mishap…

"No, I've not seen a ring. Don't think the kids have either," Christian lied, the ring burning now against his skin, he was sure as his drunken mind opted to hide the embarrassing mishap from the groom.

Fucking asshole lying.

"Okay. Well if you do see it, can you find me?" Reynolds asked and then disappeared to ask someone else on the sly.

"Sure," Christian called after him, watching him walk away before pulling his hand out of his pocket and staring back down at his finger.

Fuck, it was constricting his blood flow and swelling now.

That couldn't be good, right?

He tried to pull it again but it just didn't budge at all which was when Christian started to panic; if he lost circulation to his finger, would they amputate it? Would the ring need to be cut off? He'd known a dew Doms in his past life who'd had to have cockrings cut off their junk before. Was this the same thing?

Shit.

He cursed and slumped against the wall as he tried to keep calm and think about his options when he suddenly heard whistling.

"Ryan?" Christian called when the intelligent CPO walked towards the men's room, humming away tom himself, as happy as Larry. He wasn't drinking tonight which was a damn good thing because if Christian couldn't get the wedding ring off his finger himself then they'd need to go to the hospital for sure.

"Oh hey boss," Ryan said, flashing Christian that adorable Boy Scout smile. It always amazed Christian that this man was one of the toughest men in his security team. When it came to the CPO's, Jason made a point to employ people from different walks of life. Even the security at GEH and surrounding outlets were from an array of different forces and teams. It often became incredibly competitive between the CPO's, arguably most of the competitiveness coming from Luke Sawyer, the former Navy SEAL. Ryan was Jason's secret weapon; a highly intelligent CPO, former US Army Ranger with a near perfect photographic memory and an acute ability to see details which the others could often miss due to his mild Autism. The guy was so damn smart that he invented all of GEH security systems and programs himself.

But he was pathetic at social skills and had never had a girlfriend before Nora. Heck, Christian knew the guy had been a complete virgin before Nora too; he was just too damn sweet.

"You alright?" Ryan asked him, stopping outside the men's room.

"I've got a problem, Ryan," Christian said rubbing his forehead with his ring-less hand.

"Oh?" Ryan smiled once more, "Can I help at all?"

"I've got Reynolds wedding ring stuck on my finger," Christian explained, showing Ryan the damage, "I can't get it off and I just lied to Reynolds for some stupid reason about not having it. Can you help yank it off?"

"You want me to tug you off, sir?" Ryan attempted to joke, a crooked smirk on his lips as he tried to mimic Sawyer.

Christian was too worried about losing a finger to laugh.

"Alright, hold your finger still and I'll yank it," Ryan nodded, grabbing hold of the ring and tugging hard.

The damn bastard pulled so much that he caused the finger itself to click painfully. The ring, however, didn't shift. It stayed in place, the swelling getting bigger now, "Damn it's on tight," Ryan whistled, closely inspecting it, "Why did you lie to Reynolds?"

"I panicked," Christian admitted, "And I'm hammered; if someone wore my wedding ring I'd fire them. I dunno. I wasn't thinking straight."

"I'll bet you weren't," Ryan laughed, "Gail might have lube in her handbag."

"What? Like KY jelly?" Christian frowned in shock.

"No," Ryan chuckled, "As in Vaseline or hand moisturiser. I could use a little lube and then yank it hard for you?"

"Will the lube stop the friction?" Christian asked.

"I think so," Ryan nodded then laughed, "I'm sorry, Boss. I'm probably going to make a lot of penis-masturbation jokes while I tug you. I'll try not to make them too crude. But, yeah, I think a little bit of lubrication should get things moving."

"You think moisturiser will work?" Christian asked, then groaned in relief when Gail appeared on her way to the lady's room.

Perfect timing, Christian thought.

Ryan did the talking, thankfully, as Christian just stared at his finger sadly. "Gail, have you got some sort of lubricant we could use?"

"You want lube?" Gail frowned, narrowing her eyes suspiciously at the two men, "What for?"

"I need something to help lube up Mr Grey's fingers before I try and tug them," Ryan explained, "He's got Reynold's wedding ring stuck on them and brute force isn't working."

"Oh!" Gail laughed, "I thought you were doing something more…it doesn't matter what I thought," she decided, studying Christian's finger, "Geez, that's swollen."

"That's why we're looking for Lube," Christian pressed, "Have you got anything we could try and use?"

"I might have _lube_ -lube," Gail slurred, the shots she and Christian had had earlier had apparently caught up with her too. She swayed a little as she opened her handbag and rummaged around, "Gimme a sec."

"What, like you've got actual Durex lube?" Christian asked in disbelief. What on earth did she need that with her to a wedding?

Scratch that; Christian didn't want to know why.

"Yeah," she mumbled as she looked, "I'm sure it's in this bag."

"What do you need lube for at a wedding?" Ryan frowned, as innocent as always, and deciding to ask the question that Christian really dind't want the answer to.

"Footjobs," Gail said freely, the effects of the alcohol making an appearance. She was usually more guarded about what she and Taylor got up to, especially in front of Christian. He'd only seen the couple kiss a handful of times now that he thought about it, "Took this bag with me for my sister's birthday and we stayed the night."

"What's a Footjob?" Ryan asked, diverting Gail from the problem at hand; Christian's finger dying due to Reynolds freakishly slim fingers and Maxie helping himself to the ring. Here's hoping the guy's dick wasn't as skinny as his digits were.

"What do you think they are?" Christian said to Ryan in a sharper tone than he meant to use, glad when Gail, triumphantly pulled a bottle of mint flavoured water-based lubricant out from a pocket in her bag. She shook it then used the dispenser to lube up Christian's swollen, sore, finger for him.

"Try now, Ryan?" Christian asked, offering his slippery hand back to the former Ranger who grabbed the ring and tugged with all his might.

It still didn't budge and all the lube did was cause Ryan's hand to slip and whack himself in his own face.

"Ow!" he huffed, rubbing his eye with a grumble, "Sugar, is it still on?"

Sugar.

Not shit.

Could Ryan get any more adorable?

"Yeah," Christian mumbled, "I really don't know what to do; my finger's hurting. This ring is tighter than a nun's cunt."

"Mr Grey!" Gail exclaimed at his choice of metaphor.

"Well it is," Christian huffed, "What should I do? I'm losing my fucking finger."

"Tell Reynolds?" Gail suggested, crossing her arms over her chest.

"No I can't do that," Christian slurred, "Okay. Here's the plan. Ryan takes me to the hospital, we get it off and I sneak it back into Reynolds pocket."

"I think you should just be honest, Boss," Ryan pressed, trying his best to convince Christian to just tell Reynolds the truth too, "It's an accident. You've got a ring stuck on your finger. It's not a big deal."

Christian, in his drunken mind, shook his head violently. Ryan didn't understand; he had a new husband's wedding ring stuck on his finger. It was beyond embarrassing and could be seen as really obnoxious because he was Reynold's fucking boss. What sort of idiot would do that?

With an anguished sigh, Christian picked up the glass he'd left outside and took a drink, his tongue licking the ice cube. He knew he should stop drinking, but Reynolds was paying for a free bar and Christian had already stolen the guy's bloody ring; why not drink his bank account dry?

"I have an idea," Gail suddenly announced, her pretty green eyes lighting up.

"Tell Reynolds?" Ryan asked, crossing his arms over his broad chest.

"No," Gail said, grabbing Christian's hand and Ryan's, dragging them into the disabled toilet off the side of the hallway, "I think I know how to do this."

Ryan took the opportunity to take a leak whilst Gail turned on the sink tap, "Sorry, guys, the Pepsi is going right through me."

"Why aren't you drinking?" Christian asked, staring at the back to Ryan's head.

"Autism thing," Ryan shrugged his big shoulders, looking back towards Christian and flashing that adorable smile, "It mucks up my head and makes things…noisy? I may be mild but alcohol ups things. I see sounds, I hear colours. It's the best way to describe it."

"Weird," Christian mumbled.

"It is," Ryan laughed, "When I was in the Rangers I just assumed I was a bad drunk," he said, flushing and tucking himself away before turning to the sink where Gail was stood.

She was running the cold tap, her finger under the water, "Right, Mr Grey, this feels cold enough. Put your finger under here."

"Why?" Christian frowned as he put his ringed finger under the tap.

"You know when men are cold and their penises shrivel a little?" Gail explained, slowly turning the ring around, "Hopefully this will reduce the swelling," she added, picking the ice out of Christian's drink and holding it directly to the area.

"That's cold," Christian hissed between his teeth, staring at the ring as, slowly, Gail was able to get a little movement going, "Shit it's working."

"Is it?" Ryan asked, looking over Christian's shoulder, "Wow! Well done, Gail. Good thinking."

"Thanks," Gail grinned, slowly turning the ring around Christian's finger and softly pulling it towards herself, "That's it. Just have to get it over the bend…"

"Done!" Christian laughed hysterically, "I can't believe that actually work!" he smiled, staring at the damage to his finger; it was red and painful but free as a bird, "Shit, thanks Gail."

"Don't worry; just sneak it back to Reynolds," Gail insisted, "Come on. We've been in the disabled bathroom too long,"

Ryan opened the toilet door, holding it as Christian and Gail left first, "That was honestly amazing, Gail," Christian continued.

"What was amazing?" Jason called, hand on the gents room door and spying his wife coming out of the disabled room with Ryan and Christian. He narrowed his eyes and looked on for an answer.

"It's not what it looks like," Christian said firmly, putting his hands up. Gail looked at her husband and rolled her eyes, waving at him.

"He's right," she said, "I was just helping him."

"Yeah T," Ryan smirked, "She was just tugging him," he teased, both Christian and Gail's heads snapping round to glare at Ryan.

"Excuse me?" Jason exclaimed, looking ready to punch someone.

"I got Reynolds ring stuck to my finger," Christian explained, "Gail tugged me off. It. The Ring. She tugged the ring off. Fuck I'm drunk."

"Go put the ring in Reynolds possession," Gail instructed, and Christian made a quick escape before Jason pummelled him. Christian was a good fighter but Jason was as big as a bear, he didn't fancy his chances. He looked around the busy hall and decided to quickly head over to the top table and smuggle the ring back into Reynolds coat before he was spotted.

As he picked up the bald man's jacket, Christian realised he'd been caught.

"Daddy!"

Maxie was waving happily, pointing at him whilst being carried in James Reynolds arms. Together, they walked over towards Christian, Maxie chattering away excitedly, "Daddy have you gotted that wing?"

"I have got the ring," Christian gulped, looking at a seriously pissed off looking Reynolds.

"Did you lie to me?" Reynolds frowned.

"I did but not deliberately," Christian slurred, "I got your ring stuck on my finger and panicked," he said, holding up his sore finger, "Sorry, James."

"Daddy, you being silly-billy," Max laughed, kissing Christian's sore finger before cuddling into Reynolds.

"It's fine. No harm done," Reynolds sighed, "But you did give me a heart attack."

"Sorry," Christian nodded, handing over the ring now, "I cleaned it down with cold water."

"Thanks," Reynolds sighed, shaking his head and looking at Maxwell, "The kids are sleepy," he said.

"We'll take them home soon," Christian said, smiling at his sleepy boy cuddling into one of his many uncles.

"Wenyolds?" Maxwell yawned, stroking the guard's jaw softly, "Would-could-um, are you going to be, um, putting willies in," he yawned again, "willies in bums?"

Christian groaned and closed his eyes, too afraid to look at Reynolds expression.

"What?" Reynolds choked, "Who told you that?"

"Mommy," Maxie yawned, "an' Taywor," he added, "An Ted. Will you?"

"I, uh," Reynolds winced, "I think I better go put the ring in the safe box," he announced, handing Maxwell over to Christian before running away, blushing violently.

"N'night, Weynolds!"

.

.

 **Present Day,**

 **Evening,**

 **Making their way gradually to San Diego,**

 **Oregon**

 **.**

"Uh, Ana?" Christian called, realising Jason had gone green and silent. "Ana!"

"Is he going to chunder?" Luke frowned, moving out of the way when Jason nodded and covered his mouth. Three beers and a bottle of prosecco between them and both Christian and Jason were relatively drunk. It had only been in the last hour that Jason had grown more and more silent.

"Ana?" Christian called louder, staring at the back of his wife's head from the fron of the car.

Fuck she'd her hearing aid off!

 _What the fuck?!_

"ANA!"

"What, Christian? You need to speak up!" Ana tutted.

"And you need to pull over. Jason's going to hurl," Luke intervened, leading Jason to the door of the RV and keeping his swaying body upright, "Quickly."

"Oh shit, okay," Ana said quickly, pulling over at the next available spot, "There," she said, Luke opening the door and pushing Taylor off the RV and onto the side of the road.

"Thanks," Luke called, Christian able to hear Jason being sick.

"Do you need some baby wipes?" Ana asked, forever the mother figure. Even though she had no babies to wipe now, baby wipes were still an absolute must have in her weaponry.

Jason Taylor had his Glock and bravery.

Luke Sawyer had his Ka-bar and stealth.

Jonathan Ryans had his high intelligence and brute strength.

Anastasia Grey had her baby wipes and selective hearing.

"Uhh, sure. It's just liquid he's chucking up," Luke said and Christian felt the RV go deathly cold.

He closed his eyes and envisioned that scene from the Exorcist where the priest read the bible passages to the demented child and the girl's head began to slowly begin to spin a full 360 degrees, cricking as it did so.

Christian was too nervous to open his eyes for fear that Ana had done the same but he finally braved it. She was, indeed, staring at him directly from the front of the RV, anger apparent.

"Has he been drinking?" Ana asked, looking directly at Christian, her tone very much one not meant to be fucked with.

"...I may have given him a beer. Or three. And I may have had the other beers. And a bottle of prosecco," Christian said, trying not to slur his words and hoping that his honesty saved him from the verbal tongue lashing Ana wanted to give him.

Sure, he should have known better than to offer the alcoholic booze, but Jason was a big boy, right?

"Christian!" Ana scoffed, "He's trying to stop drinking! What are you playing at?"

Apparently he wasn't a big boy.

"Well I wanted a beer and it was rude not to ask Luke and Jason," Christian mumbled, getting up and walking towards the door, getting colder the closer he got to his wife. He jumped outside to find Jason sitting on a boulder with Luke rubbing his back, "You okay?"

"Yeah," Jason nodded, then threw up again, nearly hitting Flick.

"It's just a combination of having a few drinks and the motion of the RV," Luke said, "Sailor's got a bit of motion sickness."

Taylor nodded, "Yeah, I'm not used to being in cars for this long. It's been a long time since I left the cottage for more than a five minute car ride."

"We can stop for a break then," Ana said firmly, handing Luke a bottle of water for Jason.

"Sounds good; I'm bursting for a piss," Christian declared, the fresh air hitting him directly in the bladder and making it known to him that he'd drunk for too much without a pitstop. He made his way over to the verge and unzipped his fly.

"I'm alright now," Jason said firmly, rinsing his mouth and taking the wipes from Ana to freshen up, "Sorry, everyone."

"It's okay," Ana shrugged but Christian could hear her disappointment and felt guilty for deciding to offer the addict alcohol when he was never going to say 'No', just because Christian was bored and wanted a beer.

He'd need to make it up to her, Christian decided as he put his dick away and walked back to Luke, Rat-dog, Ana and Sicky.

"I think it's my turn to drive anyway," Luke said to Ana, "Why don't you guys go and catch some sleep? Flick and I can take the wheel for a few hours. We're past Salem now so it really is my turn at driving."

"Sure," Ana decided and helped Jason to his feet and led him back into the RV, Flick running in after them.

Christian sighed, "I'm in trouble, aren't I?"

"Nah, I think you're okay," Luke chuckled, wiping the sick from his shoes, "It wasn't your fault, just go speak to her, have a nap and snuggle."

"Fair enough," Christian sighed and climbed back inside the RV, walking to the back beside the bathroom where his and Ana's room was. He opened the door and frowned when he found Ana already in bed with her book, Flick on his side of the bed and resting on his pillow.

His hairless nutsack on Christian's pillow.

Ana smirked as she turned the page, obviously aware that Christian had serious issues with this dog; he'd never hated an animal more. Flick was creepy and just stared out at nothing, all the time.

"Are you coming to bed?" Ana asked her husband, lifting her eyebrow mischievously, "I hope you don't mind; the dog jumped up onto your side."

"I bet he did," Christian mumbled, watching as the dog as he rolled over onto his back, legs splayed like a pornstar, "Sorry for getting Taylor drunk."

"He's a big boy," Ana sighed, putting her book down, "Speaking of big boy…come to bed."

Christian grinned brightly, ripping off his shirt as quickly as he could and sucking in his tummy to try and hide the fact that he'd been deviating from his diet plan.

Ana smiled approvingly, winking at him, "My big husky man," she whistled, her finger drawing a circle on the bedsheets as she watched him, "This is just like old times. You, me, fucking while one of the CPO's drives us somewhere."

"True," Christian agreed, unzipping his slacks and kicking off his socks. Dressed in just his boxers, he walked over to his side of the bed where Flick was laying.

With an immense amount of pleasure, Christian scooped up the pillow and carried it to the door. He chucked the dog into the hallway before locking him out of the bedroom, shuddering a little.

God that dog was creepy.

"Come here," Ana purred, pulling back the bedsheets so Christian could join her in bed. She kissed him deeply, her hands running through his hair whilst Christian delicately brought her leg up to his hip, careful of her often stiff joints. She purred in approval before lightly pushing his head down her body, "Go down on me," she instructed, hitching up her night dress, a woman on a mission tonight.

Christian laughed at her forwardness, shifting down the bed to please her like asked, taking pride still in the grunts, moans and groans which he could eliciate from her.

There was something really exciting about having sex while Luke was driving and Ana had hit the nail on the head; it was because it reminded Christian of having sex in the back of the car when they were younger.  
Before they'd had three kids and surrendered themselves to a life of morning quickies and organised hotel sex. He loved his kids to the moon and back but they were seriously utter cockblocks.

Were other people's kids as bad as theirs had been?

Christian decided to ask Sawyer and Jason next time they were all sitting together.

"Faster," Ana called loudly, forgetting that even though she was deaf didn't mean to say that the rest of them were.

But fuck them; Christian was getting pussy and that was more important to him than whether they were overheard by two friends.

"There!" Ana choked before violently shuddering as she reached climax, her legs smothering Christian's head a little, "Fuck, do you need the pills?" she asked urgently, pulling some lube out from her bedside drawer and coating her fingers with enough to help make things run smoother for her; the joys of old age.

"Yeah I will," Christian said honestly, wiping his jaw as he sat up for a moment before going over to his suitcase at the door.

"Okay," Ana called, continuing to use her lube before before opening her drawer and pulling out a set of handcuffs, "You know you should really unpack your bag. It would be easier to find-"

"We need to go back to Seattle." Christian interrupted, picking his suitcase up and pouring the entire contents onto the bed, "Fuck!" he cursed, "I forgot to pack them."

"What do you mean?" Ana frowned.

"The viagra pills. I didn't pack them," Christian strained, cursing again as he checked every inch of his bag.

"...I told you that you were a hopeless packer. But no, you insisted you packed everything!" Ana huffed, going into full nagging wife mode.

Christian just glared at her, not in the mood for her 'I told you so' shite.

"I told you so," She said regardless as Christian slumped against the wall and slid down to his ass, "So does this mean we won't have sex this entire trip?" Ana asked.

"Unless I go to a chemist but I don't have my repeat prescription," Christian mumbled.

"Well maybe having a sex free holiday would be a good thing for us," Ana tried.

"No it won't. It'll be the worst thing ever," Christian insisted, at a loss.

"What? Am I only interesting to you for sex?" Ana frowned, taking the wrong end of the stick completely.

"Don't take my words out of context," Christian snapped, "You know how this erection thing bothers me. It's not you, it's me."

"Well it pretty much sounded like you just said this holiday was ruined because you're not going to get sex," Ana observed.

"Well that's not what I meant," Christian huffed.

"Seems like a really bad Freudian slip, Christian," Ana mumbled, rolling over in bed, "I'm going to nap before I need to take the wheel for Sawyer. Maybe this will teach you to actually write a list of things to pack instead of chucking random shit in. You at least remembered a toothbrush, right?"

"...No," Christian admitted, ducking when Ana threw a pillow at his face with an exasperated laugh.


	10. Chapter 10

**Shorter chapter this time, shorter flashback too. I'm going to focus more on the present for a little, with flash backs intertwined.**

 **.**

 **Chapter Ten**

.

.

The heat through the windows was stifling. Even with the air-con on, it was ridiculous how sunny it was in California. They'd made fantastic timing, better than they'd all really anticipated that they would make. Ana had driven the first portion of the way, Luke volunteering in Oregon to do the next few hours before Ana took the wheel a few miles outside of San Jose, California. He'd looked utterly spent, maybe even a little sicky as he'd stumbled through to his small single bedroom with Flick in tow.

The road had been smooth and Christian had sat beside her most of the way to keep her company, chatting away about their adventure and the children and how much kisses and hugs Phoebe's children would get the moment their grandparents got hold of them.

They were heading towards Bakersfield when Jason came to join them up front, scratching a really bad bedhead with Flick trembling at his feet. Ana smiled at them both, "Morning, Taylor."

"How long was I out?" Jason asked as he sat down, "Wow, are we in Cali?"

"Yeah," Christian smiled, "You were out cold so we left you to sleep."

"Comfiest bed I've ever had," Jason admitted, sitting near the couple with a soda.

The RV originally only had two large bedrooms but Christian being Christian had made a point to have it customised. Jason had lost a foot in his room and Ana and Christian, who's room was bigger to begin with, had lost two metres so that Luke could have his own space. Christian had hydraulic beds also fitted which meant that they all had extra storage for the space lost and so far, it was working well.

"Memory foam," Ana explained, looking back at Jason briefly before focusing on the road, "How are you feeling?"

"A little rough if I'm honest," Jason admitted, "Really rough actually. I wondered if you could pull over at a service station soon. I could use a comfort break."

'Comfort break'.

Ana had to smile; Jason was nothing if not terminally polite. Whereas Luke would yell 'I gotta take a dump' and Christian, after so many years of marriage, would just say 'I need to shit', Jason had went 'comfort break'. Gail had trained her Marine well; Ana couldn't imagine he'd always been so prim.

Christian had instilled a 'No shit' rule in the RV because he didn't want to deal with the aftermath of pooing in a mobile home. He'd just decided they'd pull over when someone needed to go, which Ana didn't really agree with if she was honest. She'd gone herself when they last stopped but Jason had been asleep then so they all knew they'd need to stop for him eventually.

"Sure. There's one fifteen minutes ahead," Ana smiled, "I can't believe how warm it is here."

"California always has a special place in my heart," Jason said with a fond smile, "San Diego was where I spent my years in the Marine Corps, where my daughter was been born, where I met Sawyer, where I'd taught Gail how to surf," he explained, "Lot of nice memories here."

"I always thought Phoebe would move back home," Christian chuckled, "once she'd gotten the Navy out of her system? I'd just never imagined her settling down with her own children."

"I'm so glad she did," Ana sighed, "Honestly, Phoebe is my sane child. Teddy's probably already looking to upgrade his wife for a younger one and Maxwell converted to Islam for his wife. Phoebe, at least, did it the normal way. The stress-free way. Honestly the relief," she shook her head, "Not that I've got a problem with Maxie converting. I just wished he hadn't had to do it so far away; I miss him."

As if by magic just then, Maxwell's name pinged up on the screen embedded into the dashboard. Ana answered with a gleeful squeal, "Maxie?"

" _Nana!"_

Ana laughed, recognising the strong Arabic accent of her Grandson, Khalid. He'd a deep voice, husky for a child, unlike his brother Samir or his sister Mariam.

"Hey Khalid!" Christian called, "You're on Loudspeaker with Nana and Uncle Tay. How are you?"

" _I am fine, Papa!"_ Khalid replied before growing angry, _"No, Sammy I am going to tell them! I got the good report card!_ _Altarajue, 'ana 'aqdam!"_

The fact her babies could jump from English to Arabic in seconds astounded Ana; they were all so very clever. In the background, she could hear poor little Samir whining.

" _La! Khalid! La!"_ Samir called, sounding so fussy and huffy that Christian rolled his eyes. It was a familiar tone; he took after his aunty Phoebe.

" _I think you should let Miriam tell them, if you boys are going to be fighting over it. Sammy, let Khalid tell them. You told them last time."_ Fatima intervened, strict on disciplining the boys so they didn't become tearaways like Max and Ted had been in their younger years.

" _Nooooooooooo,"_ Sammy whined, and Ana was sure she heard something being thrown or knocked over.

" _Samir Grey. Time out. Now. Khalid, you speak."_

Christian, Ana and Taylor laughed to themselves, hearing Fatima scold the boys for bickering. Khalid was eight, Samir only five and Mariam, the eldest, was nine and they all fought like dogs. There had been many nights this last December where 'Santa' –Christian- was called by both Maxie and Fatima with the threat of cancelling Christmas.

" _Nana, Papa and Taylor_ ," Khalid started, " _We are going to see Uncle Ryan and Aunty Nora in Australia! Daddy said that you should come too_."

Australia.

Ana could feel Taylor tense a little; Australia was where Sophie lived. Although he wanted to go eventually, he wasn't all that well and it would maybe be hard for Sophie to see him.

"Maybe, Khal," Christian said, "We're going to see Aunty Pheebs first and then we'll think about where next. Are you looking forward to seeing Ryan and Nora?"

" _Yes I am! Nora makes cakes_ ," Khalid replied, " _And Ryan is a funny man_."

"He sure is," Ana agreed, thinking of dear Ryan fondly.

Jonathon Ryans was truly a part of their family now, for everything he'd done for Maxie growing up. He'd gone well above and beyond the bodyguard level and had become Maxie's bestfriend amidst the bullying, his biggest supporter at his sporting events and possibly the weepiest guest at his college graduation.

Because Ryan had never had children, Maxie meant more than the world to him.

" _I better go. It is dinner time and mommy and Daddy are fasting_ ," Khalid said, his way of speaking always making Ana smile. All three of Maxie's children spoke English as a second language and often didn't use conjunction words, " _Daddy will eat my soup if I do not hurry_!"

"Goodbye, buddy!" Christian called.

"N'night, Khal," Taylor copied.

"NANA LOVES YOU ALL!" Ana yelled, hearing Sammy and Miriam, Fatima and Max, all in the background yelling goodbye.

When Khalid hung-up, Ana sighed, "Why does my baby live so far away, Christian?"

"I don't know, but you missed that service station for Taylor," Christian pointed out.

"Oh, shoot!" Ana cursed, looking at Jason, "I'm so sorry!"

"It's okay, but I really need to go," Jason nodded.

"I need the bathroom too," Christian admitted.

"Piss or shit?" Ana asked, after too many years of marriage to beat around the bush with him anymore. She'd seen her give birth, she was open to poop and pee.

"Shit, obviously," Christian said sarcastically, "Or I would have just used the toilet to pee."

"And why can't we just use the toilet?" Jason asked through gritted teeth.

"Because I'm not cleaning shit out of the tank." Christian mumbled.

"You wouldn't do it anyway; you'd pay someone!" Jason growled.

"Yeah, well," Christian mumbled.

"Stop bickering both of you. Just hold it. We'll be at a service station soon," Ana promised, shaking her head at both Christian and Taylor, "It's like travelling with the kids."

She pulled in to the next available stop, a petrol station where she could thankfully top up the car as well as let the men out to the bathroom. All the while, Ana was thinking about Maxie's relationship with Ryan and how much the former Ranger truly had impacted on all of their lives for the better.

"Here we go, boys," Ana chuckled as she parked, turning off the engine.

"Me first," Taylor called, sitting behind Christian so he had a head start off the RV. Ana laughed, watching her husband hot on his tail.

"Me first; I'm the boss!" Christian complained, struggling to run after the former Marine. Even so gaunt, Jason was still the fitter of the two men. He'd already made the dash across the garage yard and was opening the men's door before Christian had even gotten to the pumps.

"And I'm about to shit myself," Taylor called back, closing the door and locking it in a hurry.

"Fuck sake, Taylor; you're fired!" Christian shouted with a huff.

Ana just rolled her eyes and finished putting fuel in the truck, paying at the pump before going in to check on Luke. Flick had decided to go outside for fresh air and a pee, stretching his little legs before jumping back into the RV behind Ana.

"Luke?" she called as she slowly opened the man's bedroom door, finding him sound asleep under his blankets. Ana sighed, lifting Flick up onto his bed before leaving the SEAL to rest. She went into the shop and bought a few snacks for the road, getting Phoebe some Hershey chocolate since Ana knew how much she loved the damn stuff. It was all she ever wanted to eat…

.

.

 **A lifetime ago….**

 **Grey Mansion,**

 **Grey Estate,**

 **Seattle**.

.

Babysitting the Greylets was going to be a piece of piss, Luke had thought. Maxie had been home for three months now and was slowly adapting to life with his amputated leg. He'd had his second birthday in the hospital a week after his meningitis diagnosis so the Grey Parents intended to give him a little party once he was a little more settled at home again. He was frustrated though at the fact his siblings could move so freely and he could no longer join them as they ran around the garden. It was hard for everyone to see him become fussy and clingy as he watched Ted and Pheebs playing together on their scooters; something he'd loved to do before his sickness.

The doctors had told Ana and Christian that Max was just too young for a prosthetic leg fitting because he'd grow out of it quicker than they could create and source one. Christian had already spent a lot of time trying to find one himself from private companies but The Good Doctor Grace had explained to her son that until Maxwell was a little older they'd struggle to find a medical professional who would be willing to give a child so young a prosthetic so soon after an operation, even with Christian's billions. That hadn't sat well with the boss but because it had come from his mother, he'd begrudgingly accepted it. It was just such a fucking shame to see how miserable Max was waiting for the Doctors to tell him something which everyone already knew; he was more than ready to really start rehabbing.

Phoebe was three and wouldn't be four until the end of the year but had always been a very independent girl. However, when Maxie became ill, she'd taken a serious back step in her milestones. She was becoming a serious picky eater again, throwing tantrums, and had gone back on her potty training which was probably the biggest pain but Luke had two daughters himself so he was more than qualified to help her in the absence of her own parents and the Taylors this weekend.

Teddy was mature enough to play by himself at the age of six, and he was a big help with Maxwell like a good big brother, and tried to play games which Max could take part in himself. Teddy didn't get on with Phoebe but that was probably a gender thing.

Or maybe it was a Phoebe thing.

After all, Phoebe had spent an hour crying for Taylor after he, Gail, Ana and Mr Grey had left for a weekend break.

"Phoebe, Princess, Taylor's not here," Ryan tried, sitting on the floor at her level as she continued to be annoyingly fussy.

"No! Tay!" she shouted and dropped to her bum to sob in the middle of the kitchen floor. She'd already ripped off her clothes in protest when she realised her Daddy was gone and after a twenty minute tantrum looking for Christian, she'd turned her attentions to the love of her life, apparently, Jason Taylor.

"Just ignore her, Ryan," Luke instructed, making the Greylets dinner, "She's just being silly because I wont give her a Hershey bar for her dinner."

"Tay!" Phoebe demanded still like a broken record, her little Ana-like face crimson red and stained with tears from this hour long tantrum for her father and her Tay.

"She knows Taylor will give her what she wants," Luke explained, "She's not asked for Ana or Gail. Just Christian and Jason because Christian and Jason would give her chocolate for dinner because she's their princess. Honestly, Ryan, she's fine. She's just at the picky food stage. She was fine till I said I was making pasta."

"Huh," Ryan whistled.

He and Nora didn't have kids and probably wouldn't have their own because of Ryan's ASD so to see a child at meltdown Level 5 must have been a shock.

Luke had invented the _Meltdown Level_ guide for his own two daughters. He and Danni used it frequently to assess how pissed off their kids were. It was a tried and tested measure and it meant Danni could text Luke a heads up on his way home from work if Eddie or Isla were at Meltdown Level 7.

Level 1; Child didn't get to sit in the front of the car.

Level 2; someone ate the child's last cookie

Level 3; the child was put on the naughty seat

Level 4; the child was being grounded

Level 5; the child was being grounded with no computer

Level 6; the other child has wound up the other to a ridiculous level

Level 7; Justin Bieber died, so did the child.

Phoebe was currently at level 5 with a little mobility to level 6 so Luke wasn't overly fussed. He dealt with high drama, spoilt crying girls all the time; his own daughters could make mountains out of molehills.

Like that time Luke needed to pee and one of them was in the bath so he'd interrupted ' _Me Time_ ' according to his own four year old who then screamed for Danni to ' _Chuck Daddy out_ '.

The joys of being outnumbered.

The pasta was almost done so Luke turned around and knelt on the floor in front of Phoebe.

"Right. We're having pasta for dinner tonight because Maxie asked for it," Luke said firmly, "Are you going to be a big girl and put your clothes on and have dinner with us or do you want a time out first to calm down?"

"N-no! Tay!" Phoebe choked, getting into a state.

"Use your words, Phoebe. Do you want dinner now or do you want to calm down?" Luke pressed evenly.

"Dinner now," Phoebe choked, blowing her nose when Luke held a tissue to it for her.

"Okay then. Let's get you cleaned up," he said calmly, taking her hand and walking to the living room where Ryan, Max and Teddy were watching Wrestling, "Pasta is almost done, Ryan, just grilling the cheese on top so can you plate up? Phoebe is just getting dressed."

"Sure, Luke," Ryan mumbled, engrossed in the wrestling with Maxwell snuggling in to the Ranger.

Luke just rolled his eyes and took Phoebe first into her room to get the dress she'd ripped off her body in protest, then into the bathroom to wash her face.

"There we go," he smiled, wiping a cool flannel over her face, "There's my beautiful Princess Phoebe," he grinned.

Phoebe smiled widely then went back to trying to be mad as Luke sat her on his lap for a cuddle, "Now we'll get you dressed and you can have some dinner. If you try a little bit, you'll get a treat."

"One bit," Phoebe nodded.

"I want five spoons," Luke said, "Five good spoons and a bit of garlic bread and you can have a treat for being a big girl and trying new food."

"Hershey?" Phoebe grinned big, apparently forgetting about her Daddy and her Tay.

"Maybe," Luke winked and Phoebe nodded quickly, letting Luke dress her again before running to be at the dinner table with the boys. Luke sat down opposite Ryan who was helping Maxwell. The youngest Greylet was enjoying his pasta, gobbling it up and stealing an extra slice of bread from Teddy.

After dinner, Luke let Teddy pick a movie for watching in his bed, picking Pokemon or something. Phoebe decided that Luke was a damn good substitute for Daddy and Taylor so she had decided she wanted to stay up a little later, snuggling into him and reading a book with his help. She'd fallen asleep and Luke had yet to take her to bed.

Across from his side of the Sofa, Ryan was teaching Max some Makaton thing. As a SEAL, Luke knew a lot of different hand actions, but this was capturing his interest. They knew the youngest Grey had problems with his hearing now and he wasn't really communicating like he had before the illness, often complaining about his 'sore ear'. Ryan had been teaching the little tyke a few hand gestures to get him interested in finding alternative ways of communicating. Apparently, in his foster homes as a kid, Ryan had been mute for most of his younger years so he'd learnt basic ASL and Makaton to communicate with his carers.

"Well done," Ryan grinned, giving him two thumbs up.

"Thanks," Maxwell replied, laying his hand on his lower lip.

"You two are weird," Luke laughed, shaking his head as he shifted his hold on the sleepy Phoebe in his arms when he noticed the iPad on the table buzzing, "Ryan, that's a video call from Ana; she wanted to check in after dinner. Make sure we've not burnt the mansion down."

Ryan laughed, "Could they not just enjoy their trip to New York with the Taylors?"

"She's probably hammered," Luke shrugged as Ryan answered with Maxie on his lap.

"Hey, Mrs Grey," Ryan smiled that adorable Boy Scout smile.

"Mommy," Max waved too, "Me with Wyan an' 'Ook."

" _I know you're with Ryan and Luke; are they behaving?_ " Ana said with a slight slur to her words. Yup, she was hammered.

"Yup an' Pee-bee is a-sleepin'," Maxie said, then did one of those Makaton signs for Ana.

"I'm teaching him sign language," Ryan explained, Luke seeing he was blushing slightly.

" _Wow, Maxie-Waxie!_ " Ana cheered, " _That's so cool! You'll have to show me and daddy when we come home_."

"'nd 'ail too?" Maxie asked curiously.

" _And Gail too_ ," Ana smiled.

"Mmm, hu-uh," Maxie replied then pointed at Ryan, "Mommy I go get Weg."

" _A leg?_ " Ana translated, " _We spoke about this, Maxie, you'll get a leg soon. Just a few more months_."

"Oh, he means that I made Maxie a leg," Ryan said with an embarrassed expression, "As a birthday present."

Luke frowned and looked at Ryan curiously, "What?" he asked but Christian and Ana had already bet him to the questions.

" _Christian, come over here,_ " Ana slurred, " _Ryan, what do you mean you made Maxie a leg?_ " she asked and Luke could hear the shock in her voice.

"Well I made a 3D printer last month," Ryan explained, as though creating a 3D printer was just trivial. Maybe for Ryan, it was trivial. The guy had single handily invented the entire security system for GEH and the Mansion. His intelligence was truly beyond limits, in Luke's opinion, but making a child a leg?

" _And?_ " Luke heard Christian press.

"Well I downloaded a prosthetic leg template from online, bought some ABS plastic and imputed the template and had it print me a leg. Sort of. Since I made the Printer, it's only little and it's going really slowly. Should have it done in a few days though," Ryan shrugged, trying to act humble, "If I had a more advanced printer, I could make him something better but they cost-"

" _Ryan. Take my debit card right now and buy yourself and the house 3D printers,_ " Christian interrupted, " _I mean it. Do it right now._ "

"Sir. They cost-"

" _Don't argue Ryan. If you can print my son a leg, I would forever be in your debt. I mean it_ ," Christian said firmly, " _Has he tried that on?_ "

"No, it's still printing right now," Ryan said firmly, smiling down at Maxie, "I measured him up as best I could and so hopefully it works. It's red so far."

"Wike Iwon Man!" Maxwell declared.

"Yes, like Iron Man," Ryan agreed, "Hopefully it'll work. Best case scenario, it fits perfectly until he grows and I can print him a new one. Worst case scenario, I muck up the template and he ends up with a peg leg while the experts spend months fixing him up one," Ryan smiled.

" _I mean it, Ryan. Buy a printer now_ ," Christian said assertively, " _The medical professionals will take months to even get him fitted. This would mean so much to us Ryan, honestly. Ana's crying with Gail right now_."

"Aw, Sir," Ryan laughed, "It's honestly no big deal. Anything for Maxie, right?"

.

.

 **Present day…**

 **Phoebe's Bungalow,**

 **Imperial Beach,**

 **San Diego,**

 **California**

 **.**

It took only a few hours to hit San Diego and Ana was able to successfully follow the Satnav to Phoebe's house. With a triumphant sigh, she pulled up and parked the RV at the bottom of Phoebe's street before completely securing the vehicle.

Phoebe lived in a beautiful residential street along the coast. It was a dated little bungalow by the coast, with beautiful gardens for the kids to play on, a neatly cared for flowerbed and access to the beach via a sneaky little gate at the back.

Teddy lived in a massive, ultra-modern home with the latest gadgets everywhere as supplied to him through his job at Oculus. He even had mood lights in the toilette and also a built in television. It was bizarre.

Maxwell lived in a building not too unlike Escala, only it was three floors in the heart of Dubai. He owned several other properties globally too, choosing to invest the millions he'd accumulated due to the Oil and Gas industry, and not squander it on posh cars and the Dubai Fevered lifestyle.

Both her boys were very like Christian in that sense, preferring sleek, modern, minimalist decor. Phoebe was more like Ana, thankfully, and loved wooden decor, inspired by family life with photographs and trinkets which held memories and meaning to her.

"Are you coming, Luke?" Jason asked as he finished pulling his trainers onto his big paddle feet, "Luke?"

Ana frowned and went through to Luke's little room and found him still past out in his pyjamas, snoring softly with Flick cuddled against his chest, "Oh Luke," she chuckled, pulling the bedsheet over him and Flick, stroking the little chihuahua's hairless butt before leaving and closing the door, "Luke's sound asleep. I'll leave him the spare key and lock the door so he's safe."

"Perfect," Christian smiled.

Her husband was looking remarkably well, Ana thought, as though he'd lost a little weight from his tummy. He was wearing a pair of navy blue shorts and a grey polo shirt tucked into it, aviators on and his hair was as perfect as always. Beside him, like always, was Taylor who was wearing a pair of pastel blue shorts and a white polo which was miles to big for his skeletal frame.

Seeing the two men waiting outside in the hot Cali sun reminded Ana so much of her youthful days with her husband and his bodyguard. It was hard to not lump the two men together, heaven knows they were practically one and the same at times.

"Smile, boys," Ana instructed, taking the first photo of their holidays so far, "Good, I'm so excited to see my baby," she squealed, holding Christian's hand tightly whilst Jason walked behind them and enjoyed his time in the sun.

"Me too," Christian grinned, kissing her cheek, "It's going to be great. I can't wait to see the grandkids and Stanley too."

"Maisy and Milo look so big now!" Ana grinned, having Skyped Phoebe and the kids only three weeks ago. Phoebe had twins, a trait which must have come from her husband's side of the family; two beautiful copper haired five year olds with the most piercing grey eyes Ana had seen. They were gorgeous, like their granddad, and impeccably behaved compared to her other grandchildren.

"Should we knock?" Jason frowned when they approached Phoebe's white picket fence. God, Ana loved how settled Phoebe was, "We are a day early."

"No let's surprise her," Christian grinned, opening the gate and heading around to the back of the quaint little bungalow, careful of Maisey and Milo's outside toys. They walked towards the back garden where Phoebe had finally had those large bay windows installed in her kitchen to give those in the house a killer view of the ocean.

"Gosh, these look good," Ana said approvingly, peeking into the windows with Christian. Jason didn't feel so comfortable peeking into the windows so he'd opted to sit on the kids swing and wait for Phoebe to be surprised, "Look, Christian, the kitchen door's opening!"

Ana's grin suddenly turned into a confused frown when a very large, bear like man walked into the kitchen butt naked, a large erection bobbing as he did so.

A very Un-Stanley like male. Stan was blonde and tubby. This man was built like a tank, dark haired with a bandage on his side.

Who the fuck was this naked man?

"Who the fuck is that? That's not Stan, is it?" Christian frowned and Ana realised he was struggling to see.

"No, it's not," Ana growled, "I always knew Stan was gay," she said in disbelief because her precious Phoebe would never have an affair, Ana knew that for a fact. Her daughter was the golden child; the child with a normal love life and family life. The Stereotypical nuclear family.

This unknown naked man said something over his shoulder, a playful crooked smile on his lips as he did so. He was very handsome, Ana though with an eight pack on show, a large erection and big beefy thighs, but she couldn't believe anyone, Gay or straight, would cheat on her beautiful daughter. It was so bloody stupid!

Who was this naked male?!

Two seconds later, Phoebe rounded the corner, dressed in a lingerie set, her hair all ruffled and very much just fucked. She was Ana's double, and Ana recognised the look of disarray from her own lovelife.

But…that would mean…

"I'm going to be sick." Christian mumbled as he slumped onto his bum so he didn't have to see anymore, "For fuck sake."

"She's having an affair?!" Ana snapped in utter horror and disgust.

What the fuck, Phoebe?!

Ana despised cheating in her family, so much so that it had resulted in one of the biggest fall outs she'd ever had with Teddy. Luke had felt the repercussions of an affair too, and Phoebe had seen the SEAL lose his way. Surely she should know better?!

"Is that...Jace?" Taylor frowned when he eventually walked over and had a look. He tried not to look at Phoebe, thank god, but he was able to identify the male, "Yeah that's him alright. That's my nephew."

"She's cheating with Jace Taylor?!" Ana shouted right in Jason's face before turning around and knocking violently on the window.

The couple jumped with fright, having moved onto kitchen fucking apparently, Phoebe's leg up around Jace's hip as he took her against the wall.

With a startle, Jace went straight into attack mode, grabbing a mug from the counter and launching it at the window as a warning. It hit the sink tap and shattered into little pieces, causing Ana to duck by instinct.

"Jace that's my mom!" Phoebe exclaimed furiously, pulling up her panties and handing Jace a kitchen towel as Ana stormed into the kitchen through the by windows, guns blazing, "Mom what the fuck?!"

"Don't swear at me, young lady!" Ana shouted, "You're cheating on your husband!"

"Is this really happening?" Phoebe laughed in disgust as Jace left the room, flashing Ana, Jason and Christian a glimpse of that oddly perky butt for a man.

"I cannot believe you, Phoebe. I expect this from Teddy; not you," Ana yelled, "What about the Twins? And poor Stan"-

"I'm not with Stan anymore!" Phoebe exclaimed, lifting her hands up in exasperation, "Oh my God mom! What do you think you're doing here! It's a day early for crying out loud!"

"What do you mean you are ' _not with Stan'_?!" Ana shouted furiously, "He's your husband. Where is he?"

"We're divorcing!" Phoebe yelled, a temper like Ana's, "God sake mom, this is why I never tell you anything!"

Ana felt like she'd been punched in the stomach. Phoebe was her sensible child, the most settled all through-out her life. To find out she was divorcing...and she hadn't told her parents...Ana was physically hurt.

Jace came back through, wearing a pair of surfer shorts and nothing else, apparently unable to find wherever he'd thrown his top. Ana glared, watching as Jace rubbed Phoebe's shoulders supportively.

"I'm going to get dressed," Phoebe snipped, storming off through the bungalow, slamming every door in passing.

"Can I make you a drink, Mrs Grey?" Jace asked Ana, moving towards the fridge.

"Is it safe to come in?" Christian called behind them, looking completely bewildered.

"Yes please. Our daughter is getting a divorce. She's not living with Stan and she's sleeping with Jace," Ana summarised for him, "We've raised too harlots, Christian!"

"Hang on a minute," Jace snapped, pushing his large chest out. He really was like looking at a younger version of their own Jason Taylor, only dark hair shaved into an incredibly tight buzzcut, "You forgot the part where Stan cheated on her while she was deployed," he pointed out quickly, "Phoebe's done nothing wrong."

"Stanley cheated on her?" Christian piped up now with a frown, becoming the overly protective father figure once more, "That fat prick cheated on my daughter while she was fighting for this goddamn country?"

Jace nodded then looked at Ana with true Taylor sincerity, "We're not in a relationship, Ana. I'm still in the Rangers but I got hurt so I'm on leave. This was just supposed to be a dirty weekend for us both," he said bluntly, "Nothing more. The kids are with Stan's parents. She's getting them tonight when I leave; you were supposed to be here tomorrow."

"I can't believe this," Ana groaned, "I can't believe we walked into this chaos. This is supposed to be a goddamn holiday not an episode of Jerry fucking Springer!"

"Jerry, Jerry, Jerry!" Luke fucking Sawyer decided to chant, apparently having woken up from his nape and chucked on shorts and an ugly Hawaiian shirt, Flick scuttling in behind him.

"You're not helping," Christian hissed at him, Jason shaking his head at Sawyer firmly.

"What's going on?" Luke frowned, staring at Jason, "Why's Jace Taylor in Phoebe's kitchen?"

"Phoebe's divorcing Stanley. Jace came to, uh," Jason said, trying to pick the right words to describe their daughter's activities in her parent's presence, "Jace came to help around the house."

"My ass," Luke laughed, "Christian might be blind, but I can see the love bites on Jace's chest."

"WHAT?" Christian snapped, Ana watching as protective Fifty made an appearance. No one, not even the Pope, was allowed to touch his daughter. He'd never truly gotten over the first time he'd seen Phoebe with a man. The fact that that man was Jace, made things harder for him.

"Sawyer," Jace and Jason groaned together.

"Well it's true; they're all over his abs," Luke chuckled, looking up when Phoebe came in, "Hey, Pheebster."

"Hey Uncle Luke," Phoebe sighed, wearing a sundress now, "How are-oh my god is that a _RAT_?!" she exclaimed and Ana watched as she climbed up Jace's body to escape Flick's beady eyes.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N; Ana's reaction to the divorce is very much a reflection on my own mother's attitude towards mine and my siblings relationships.**

 **Chapter eleven.**

 **.**

 **Phoebe's Bungalow,**

 **Imperial Beach,**

 **San Diego,**

 **California**

 **.**

"Well you do have a habit of overreacting, mom."

Ana gasped in utter outrage, horrified that Teddy would say something so nasty and 100% untrue. Ana didn't overreact. Never. How dare Theodore say something so false!? And how dare Phoebe, for that matter! Ana couldn't believe that Phoebe hadn't told her sooner about her divorce.

Christian was about as much use as a fart in a spacesuit right now. She'd left him, Taylor and Sawyer with Phoebe and Jace in the livingroom talking about the divorce civilly, as if it was no big deal.

No big deal, Christian. Really?

Ana was so angry at everyone for just being 'Okay' with what had happened, like it was no big deal. She couldn't take any more of the false niceties so she'd left the bungalow and locked herself in the RV to calm down.

And now Teddy was giving her grief.

Overreacting; how dare he!

"Overreacting?!" Ana shouted in outrage, "I am her mother. I'll react how I want! I cannot believe she wouldn't tell her own mother that she was divorcing her husband!"

"There you go; overreacting. Phoebe's been out the country for the last few months. I think she's had more on her mind, mom, than telling you she's shacking up with that Taylor boy." Teddy tried to explain "Anyways, for our generation divorce is reasonably normal. It's a shame but it happens,"

"Maybe it's normal for you," Ana sniffed, reeling a bit with the thought of her baby daughter working in a warzone and then 'shacking up' with any Tom, Dick or Harry, "You're on wife number three!"

"Harsh, mom," Teddy snapped and Ana could hear Christian's temper flaring within Teddy. Her children all inherited her stubborn gene but Teddy and Phoebe both had Christian's fiery temper. Maxie was a little more sensitive but her eldest had their father's grit and strength. It made arguing with them near impossible.

"You know what, mom?" Teddy started and Ana braced herself for whatever harsh reality Teddy intended to hit her with, "I knew Phoebe was getting divorced and I knew Stan cheated. And I know she's been spending her weekends with that Taylor boy," he said firmly, "The reason none of us told you was because you'd overreact. Phoebe was miserable but we knew you'd start acting like the world was ending. It's like it's an embarrassment to you that your kids get divorced."

"That's not fair, Teddy," Ana snapped back, "I'm not-"

"It's true, Mom! You put so much pressure on Phoebe and Phoebe's family life because she's the 'normal' child just because she seemed to settle down in a conventional way. Like, you've never liked any of my wives because they're so much younger than me," Teddy argued back fiercely, "You're so embarrassed to introduce my wife and I at parties. As if my dating a beautiful and funny woman reflects negatively on you and dad's status! And don't get me started on Fatima."

"I like Fatima!" Ana protested.

"No you don't; you hate the fact Max had to change his whole life to be with her. Religion, citizenship, lifestyle. Everything changed and you resent her for it. Maxwell knows. I know. Phoebe knows too."

"I don't resent Fatima," Ana scoffed, "She's given me beautiful grandchildren. I can't resent her for that!"

"You do so!" Teddy shouted back and Ana was suddenly reminded of the blazing rows she and Christian had had over the course of their lives. Teddy was his father's son, like a dog with a bone, "When Maxwell brought her to America to meet you and dad for the first time you had Gail prepare pork!"

"I didn't know she was Muslim!" Ana huffed.

"Fatima Hussain from the United Arab Emirates. You honestly didn't think she was Muslim? Are you actually playing the ignorant card here?" Teddy laughed in mocking disbelief, "Honestly mom. You couldn't have been any more awkward that whole weekend. No wonder Phoebe was scared to tell you about the divorce with the way you acted over Max wanting to start a family and live in the UAE."

"Teddy, you're making me out to be some sort of dragon," Ana snapped, "I love all my children and I love all of their families."

"Well you need to make more effort then. Max thinks you hate Fatima. Moving to Dubai was hard enough for him, he could've used more support from you," Teddy said more calmly now, "Especially taking on a new lifestyle. You know what Max is like when he misses breakfast; Ramadan nearly killed him the first time he did it."

"Why are you all ganging up on me?" Ana huffed, shaking her head as she paced around the RV, Teddy on loudspeaker, "I've not done anything wrong but love you."

"Mom, I'm not saying that. What I'm saying is that you put a ridiculous amount of pressure on Phoebe to have a 'normal' relationship and you resent me and Max for having 'unusual' love lives," Teddy explained, "She was scared of how you would react. Especially with it being Jace Taylor she was dating. I think you find it hard to let go of us, mom. I get it; we're your kids, but we're also adults carving our own lives and making our own mistakes."

Ana glared, "I do not resent you and Maxwell," she argued.

…but it was without conviction.

She hated how Teddy jumped from wife to wife, searching for something he just wasn't finding. She also didn't like Fatima for taking her Maxwell's heart away from the USA completely. He'd started a totally new and alien life in Dubai, one which Ana wasn't really part of. Sure, she spoke to Mariam, Khalid and Samir as often as she could and they always skyped but Ana couldn't even remember how her babies smelt because she saw them twice a year with Maxie's work schedules.

As for Teddy's family…she didn't get to see half of Teddy's children because he'd hurt their mothers so badly in the divorces that they were not forthcoming with visitation hours. Ana had seen her great-granddaughter, Lola, once not long after she was born to Ana's fourteen year old granddaughter, Michelle. Teddy's first ex-wife and the mother of Michelle and Jimmy Grey decided to move to Canada with the kids for a fresh start. They completely cut all ties with Teddy too which broke Ana's heart.

So, yeah, she did resent her sons wives for a number of different reasons. In hindsight now, Ana realised that perhaps she had pushed Phoebe to be with Stan the Coast Guard too quickly. He'd been a lovely chap who they'd met on the beach. Reasonably handsome, blonde hair and blue eyes. Although he was short for a man, Ana remembered he'd a nice body and a cute bum. When Jason had ran the background checks to be sure Stan wasn't some random serial killer, Ana and Christian had discovered he was very financially stable which Ana had jumped on; the Grey children weren't very good at being sensible with money.

All Ana had wanted was some stability for one of her children. Sure, Phoebe was an officer in the Navy, but in terms of family life she was very stereotypical. Maybe it was just too perfect for Phoebe?

Maybe Phoebe wanted something rougher?

Jace certainly was rougher, that was for sure.

But Jace lived in Virginia. It would never have worked and it would have ended in complete heartbreak if they'd gone for a relationship. Wouldn't it?

Ana didn't honestly know, her daughter had always been incredibly secretive when it came to boyfriends all through her life. It had been nearly a whole year before Phoebe had told them she was dating Stan after all, and Stan was so…nice. There was honestly nothing about Stan which warranted hiding him for so long.

"Mom, you still there?"

"Yeah, Sorry Ted," Ana sighed, "Thank you for comforting Phoebe for me. I've heard what you've said and I'll take it on board. I love you kids; I just want the best for you. You're all my babies, no matter how old you get."

"Thanks, mom," Teddy said and Ana could practically hear him smiling, "I'm the eldest child, I've got to comfort the other two." he joked, saying goodbye shortly after.

With a sigh, Ana finally unlocked the RV and straightened herself out. The San Diego heat was stifling and she felt it the minute she left the safety of the RV's air-con. She hoped Vegas was cooler but she wasn't hopeful so made a mental note to buy herself some more sun dresses.

She opened the white picket gate and walked back to the garden again where Luke, Jason and Jace were relaxing in the sun.

Or rather Luke was relaxing. He was sitting on a sun lounger with a joint in his hands which was odd. Ana hadn't realised Luke had weed with him, or that he even smoked pot. He nodded at Ana and smiled as he kicked it right back in his sun lounger, using his forearm as a pillow whilst Flick made himself comfortable in his lap.

"Where did you get that from?" Ana asked him, knowing how strict Christian was on using drugs for recreational purposes.

"Phoebe's neighbour," Luke smiled, "I figured we wouldn't be driving anywhere any time soon so I could have a joint."

"Don't let Christian see," Ana warned him, shaking her head.

"What's he going to do? Chuck me off the RV and leave me here?" Luke laughed, "This place is amazing; look at that view!"

He pointed towards the beach behind Phoebe's house, the stretch of white sand and the most beautiful blue ocean a mere ten minutes away. This bungalow was nothing special but having immediate access to the ocean made up for its basicness.

"Even still, Luke," Ana said, her eyes shifting from the geographical beauty before her to the biological male beauty working out to the left hand side.

Jason was chatting with his nephew over by Phoebe's fitness bar on the far side of the garden where Jace was doing pull-ups.

Topless.

Ana paused momentarily and watched as the younger Taylor effortlessly worked his body in the gruelling summer heat, his muscles rippling with every lift. He'd a body which reminded Ana of her husband's in his heydays; strong, healthy, masculine. There wasn't an ounce of fat on Jace, tufts of dark black hair running across his broad chest and eight-pack abs.

' _No wonder Phoebe had jumped at the chance to be with him,_ ' Kate would say if she were with Ana now, ' _If there's a seat shortage I'd sit on his face quite happily_.'

Ana chuckled as she imagined what her best friend would think if she was here to see Phoebe with Jace again. It hurt to not have Kate around but Ana's memories of Kate were so strong that quite often she could find herself having conversations with Kate aloud, knowing exactly what her friend would have said and answering her own questions. Christian said she was mad, talking to ghosts, but it was a comfort to Ana.

Jason did a few pull ups himself but he didn't have the stamina of his junior and laughed as he let himself drop back onto his feet before looking over at Ana, "Just showing the Army how we Devil Dogs do it," he explained, Jace looking behind him at Ana now.

He walked towards her, his t-shirt tucked into his shorts, "Mrs Grey-"

"Let me speak to Phoebe, Jace," Ana sighed, stopping Jace before he could say any more. The large man paused but nodded and respectfully rejoined his uncle by the work-out bar to do a few more reps.

Christian was in the kitchen with Phoebe, applying some sun-block to his skin whilst Phoebe prepared dinner for when she picked up Maisy and Milo.

"There you are," Christian smiled, "Where have you been?"

"Just in the RV," Ana nodded, squeezing his shoulder as she looked at her daughter doing everything she could to not look at Ana, "Phoebe, can we speak?"

"Depends what you have to say," Phoebe quipped.

"I think I'll make my escape," Christian whistled, "Jason can do my back," he mused as he left the kitchen to give his girls privacy to talk and hopefully work things out.

Ana sighed once more before taking a seat at the small dining room table, "Why didn't you tell me you were getting divorced, Phoebe? I feel really hurt that even your brothers knew before me."

Phoebe sighed too, pushing her thick brown waves out of her way as she shook her head, "Because I knew you would overreact, mom."

"What happened?" Ana pressed, keeping her voice calm so that she didn't overreact. Teddy was right; she had to keep herself open-minded and supportive. Marriage wasn't everything, but her daughter's happiness was.

Phoebe put the burgers she'd been preparing into the oven and shook her head again as she then turned to the mountain of laundry by the door in a basket, "Stan and I have been arguing a lot lately, especially with me being deployed for months and months on end. Before the kids, it was fine. We were able to cope with the distance and it was a perfect relationship for the most part," Phoebe started, opening the washing machine as she spoke, "But lately it just wasn't working and he couldn't take the distance and the strain anymore. So he had an affair."

"Oh Pheebs," Ana sighed, watching her daughter. She hated what Phoebe did for a living because she constantly worried when Phoebe was deployed. Other military mothers had told Ana that the worrying gets easier but it honestly didn't. She was proud that Phoebe had followed her passion but Ana was excited for the day she stepped back from the Navy.

"I knew it was coming, Mom. Maisy and Milo both told me that Stan was taking them to the park a lot to play with this little boy, Frank. It's Frank's mother he's been sleeping with," Phoebe said, putting hers and her kids clothes into the washing machine and turning it on, "We spoke about it and at first we decided to try to work through it, for the kids. Then I got a Facebook message from Jace…"

Ana saw Phoebe's grey eyes become…warmer when she mentioned the Taylor boy, her smile something which Ana knew all too well from her own experiences. It was the smile of a smitten woman, of a woman who'd been spending a dirty weekend with an incredibly handsome, incredibly fit man. A flush developed on Phoebe's cheeks which she tried to hide by turning her back to Ana and walking to the fridge for a beer.

' _Tell us everything, Pheebster; Aunty Kate wants all the dirty details. Don't be a prude like your mom was in college. Give me the story; we see you blushing there!,_ ' Kate would be saying if she was sat with Ana right now.

In Kate's absence, Ana tried to make this whole conversation feel less like an interrogation and more like girl chat, "What did Jace say?"

"Just that he was coming to San Diego for a training exercise," Phoebe said as she came to sit down, "He wanted me to take him for dinner; the cheek of him. But I did and we ended up going for a really nice meal,"

That flush was back, Ana noticed instantly.

' _Just a nice meal, Baby Grey?_ ' Kate would say, " _Aunty Kate doesn't like half the story; I see you blushing. How big is he?_ '

"Just a meal?" Ana laughed and decided to press her for more information, though not as crudely as Kate would have done so, "I think you're missing part of the story."

"…we had a lovely meal and then we fucked. In my car. Because Stan was still living with me at the time," Phoebe admitted, tucking and untucking her hair from her ears.

Ana recoiled a bit from her daughter's language but remembered that she was in the Navy and probably swore more than she did speak politely.

"So then what happened?" Ana asked with a smile, trying to make this mother-daughter chat as comfortable as possible.

"I told Stan that I wanted to end it and now he lives with his mother and father downtown," Phoebe informed her, looking down at the table, "And that's where the kids are just now. He's being really good about it all. He's dating the woman he had the affair with and we've had the 'introducing new people' chat with respects to Maisy and Milo. He's moving on."

"Are you and Jace in a relationship?" Ana asked, sensing that her daughter was a little saddened by the fact that her husband had moved on so quickly, even though they were going to both divorce.

"Jace and I…we're more like fuck buddies," Phoebe sighed, shaking her head and smiling sadly as she sipped her beer.

Oh Phoebe...

Ana saw her little girl tear up but continue to force a smile, to keep up appearances. It was obvious to Ana that her daughter wanted more from Jace. More from their relationship. Phoebe was scared of being alone, scared of being a single military mom and Ana wished there was something she could do or say that would minimise the pain Phoebe was going through.

She hoped by having this chat, together, that Phoebe wouldn't be so worried in the future to talk to her or even her father. To be carrying the weight of the divorce on her shoulders must have been so emotionally exhausting.

"It's okay, Pheebs," Ana said firmly, holding her daughter's hands, "It's going to be alright. I swear. Your father and I will do anything we can to help you. You're not alone."

"I know," Phoebe sighed, wiping her eyes, "I just didn't want to disappoint you both."

"We're never going to be disappointed in you if you follow your heart, baby," Ana said softly, tucking a strand of hair behind Phoebe's ear, "And look at Teddy; he's had a million divorces. If he can do it, so can you; you're my strongest little troublemaker."

"Ted has been really supportive, mom. Got me in touch with his lawyer and he calls every day to check on me," Phoebe admitted, "I've got good brothers."

"That you do," Ana agreed, her heart swelling with pride as she thought about her eldest sprog stepping up to help his heartbroken sister, "So Jace."

"Yeah, Jace," Phoebe chuckled weakly, "He's a big goofball under the muscle. Funny."

"Talking of his muscles...wow. He's got some body, hasn't he?" Ana chuckled, whistling playfully then fanning herself.

"Mom," Phoebe laughed, her face bursting out in a bright red blush, "Please. Calm down."

"And he's very big, isn't he?" Ana pressed, "Your father and I saw him. _All of him_."

"MOM!" Phoebe exclaimed, her face no longer pained with the thought of the divorce but rather outraged that her mother was now critiquing the body of the man she clearly adored. Somewhere, in Heaven, Kate would be egging Ana on.

Mother-daughter talk had been something which she and Phoebe had struggled with all their lives. Phoebe was really the third son they never had. Once she past the princess stage of her childhood she began following her dad, Taylor and Sawyer around more than she did Ana and Gail.

Kate and Ava had always been ridiculously close and shared some pretty intimate conversations. It was something Ana had often found herself envying so now that her daughter was older she was going keen to perhaps try to have a more…open relationship. And to get there, Ana knew she needed Phoebe to know that there was no reason for her to hide the divorce; she wanted her daughter happy.

Sure, Ana also wanted her children to settle down and have stable family lives but not at the cost of her children's happiness.

"Don't talk about Jace like that," Phoebe mumbled, "It's weird."

"What? You've had two kids, Phoebe, don't act like you don't know how to use one," Ana winked.

"I can't believe this is happening," Phoebe groaned, running her hands through her hair, "I can't believe you just said that. I can't believe you're talking about him like this."

"Aunt Kate would be so proud of you; she always did have a thing for Jason," Ana chuckled, deciding to shift the topic of conversation to save Phoebe internally combusting, "She called it ' _Daddy Issues_ '. She just had a thing for older men. In fact, Elliot was absolutely not the type of man I ever envisioned for her with. Luke Sawyer, maybe, but not Elliot. All through college she liked seniors or men with professions already. Tall, muscular, mysterious. None of that was your uncle Elliot; he was like a golden retriever in his youth; everyone loved him. He was a bit of a player but realistically he was a friendly pup from the get go."

"If Uncle Elliot was a golden retriever, what was dad?" Phoebe laughed, smiling as she sipped her beer calmly.

"A poodle," Ana said instantly, "High maintenance, used to the high-life, sporty and athletic and super intelligent, ridiculously goodlooking too."

"Wow, mom," Phoebe laughed.

"Maxwell used to play that game with me in the car," Ana chuckled, "He'd say to me, 'mommy, if Luke was a doggy, what would he be?' and we'd have to think about what breed of dog everyone was."

"And do you remember what Maxie said?" Phoebe smirked.

"Your dad was a poodle, Gail was a spaniel, Tay was a mastiff, Reynolds was a greyhound, Ryan was a Labrador, Luke was a husky, Elliot was a retriever, Kate was a pitbull and I was a yorkie for some reason. I think because he didn't know any other dogs apart from a bulldog," Ana recited perfectly, smiling fondly as she remembered driving her youngest to kindergarten every day which she could, relishing the memory of her youngest baby.

"Aunt Kate was a pitbull?" Phoebe laughed hard, "Really?"

"Oh god yes," Ana smiled, "Max was very firm on that. She was always so viciously determined. Like I said, she used to have a serious crush on the security staff. It was even worse when she was pregnant and her hormones were everywhere. She used to call me crying because Elliot wasn't 'man enough' all because of the amount of hair products he used."

"She did not," Phoebe echoed in shock.

"Oh it was just the hormones and your uncle can be seriously annoying when he thinks his jokes are funny. He stuffed a pillow up his shirt once and Kate took that as him calling her fat when she was pregnant. I told her to come round to our place to calm down but her car broke down on the way. So Sawyer and Jason had to go and save her and put up with her…"

 **.**

 **.**

 **A lifetime ago,**

 **Grey mansion,**

 **Grey Estate,**

 **Seattle,**

 **.**

This was not how Luke envisioned his life when Jason hit him up and asked if he wanted a full time security position in Seattle. He'd imagined guns, high speed chases, death threats and assassination attempts. Definitely not picking up crying pregnant women whose cars had broken down a mile away from the Estate.

No, Sir; Luke would sooner take on a terrorist than a hormonal, crying, pregnant woman in the height of summer.

Danni was pregnant and that was scary enough!

Taking the new Range Rover to the rescue, both he and Jason gave up their lunch hour to go and assist Kate Grey after receiving a very…distressed phone call about a smoking engine. Or at least that's what it sounded as though she'd said. The reality was she'd been crying so damn hard that Luke had really struggled to decide what she'd said.

Either way, they found her crying behind the wheel of her little car.

"Hey, Kate," Luke called as he jumped out of the Range Rover and approached. She drove a pretty little blue Mini, the perfect city car for driving through Seattle in chase of a story or whatever it was she did for a living; her job role constantly changed. It was cute little thing, the kind of car he'd like to buy Danni as a treat one day, but it wasn't smoking in the slightest.

Not at all.

In fact, from where Luke was stood, it seemed to be perfect. And she clearly wasn't worried enough to leave the vehicle either because she was still sat inside crying into her hands.

Geez, she wasn't a pretty crier but was any pregnant woman?

"Luke?" she croaked, wiping the snot from her top lip, "I can't get out of my car."

"Are you okay, ma'am?" Taylor asked, forever a gentleman and probably worried for the baby if she couldn't move.

"No; I'm fat," Kate yelled at them before breaking down into more erratic sobs, "My husband thinks I'm fat. My boss thinks I'm fat. I'm disgusting!"

"Kate, honey, what's happened?" Luke tried to ask to get a clearer understanding of what was the matter with the Mini as opposed to her expanding waistline. Sure, she wasn't a petite anymore, but she wasn't really fat. Cuddly, Luke thought. Not fat.

Womanly seemed like a better word than cuddly, Luke realised as he knelt by her open door and popped the hood of the mini, ignoring the weeping woman until she could speak more cohesively.

"I don't know; it's just broken I think!" Kate choked, "It's broken. I'm fat and I pissed myself. Elliot's going to kill me!"

 _Ohhhhh-kay then…_

Luke's wife was pregnant and nothing like this. Danni was too busy riding his dick half the time to stop and complain about her belly. They had recently invented a new game where Danni would flick grapes from her bump and Luke would try to catch them with his mouth. When her wardrobe stopped fitting, they'd then made up the Ugly Maternity Clothes Fashion Show Awards where they both would buy and dress up in ugly maternity clothes they could find and score each other on a selection of categories; _Fashionable Or Not?, Wear'n'Tear, Practicality_ and _Bump Constriction_.

So far Luke was winning, having picked up an ugly Water Melon printed maxi dress with all manners of frills and flair which he'd strutted around their apartment in one night.

To the Sawyers, pregnancy was becoming pretty fun. Sure the sickness to begin with had been horrible but Luke was a big boy and changed the sheets without complaint. She'd had to move to an incredibly strict diet because of her iron levels so Luke had opted to cut back on 'contraband' items too.

God he hoped Danni would never sit in a car like this crying to some stranger about her weight.

"What's going on, Kate?" Taylor asked in his typical 'No Shit' tone of voice. He was stood at her open door, scratching his buzzcut with an unimpressed expression. Like Luke, he'd clearly sussed that the car was fine and the problems were all Kate-related rather than mechanical. He offered her his arm for support and helped her navigate herself out of the low car. Kate responded instantly by reaching up for him, wrapping her arms around his neck tightly as he had to do the heavy lifting all by himself

Without a grumble, he stabilised Kate on her swollen feet before repeating, "Kate, you need to let us know what's wrong."

"Elliot called me fat," Kate wailed, burying herself in against Jason's chest, her hands nearly ripping his shirt off him as she clung to him. Jason shot Luke a glare for laughing silently as Jason's pristine work suit became drenched in tears, make up and snot.

"I'm sure he never, Kate" Jason tried, watching Luke enviously as he SEAL explored the engine to to be sure that his hunch was right and the vehicle was, in fact, completely perfect. They met each other's eyes and Luke smirked, knowing full well that he'd the best job at the current moment.

"I'm sure he never," Jason grumbled, when Kate continued to sob, "Not meaningfully. Guys are idiots."

"He put a pillow up his shirt and ate a whole family bar of chocolate pretending to be me. He thought it was funny but he was really making fun of me," Kate cried, sniffling against Jason, "I'm too big to have sex with too; he doesn't think I'm attractive," she continued.

Luke bit his lip to keep from laughing at how uncomfortable the Marine looked holding the pregnant woman.

"Well, uh, he's maybe, uh, well you do have a large, beautiful, pregnancy bump. He's maybe not thought about different positions," Luke heard Taylor try. This was the boss's brother's wife. That meant he had to be tactful with what he said. Neither of them particularly liked Elliot Grey after a steaming row about compromising security measures for a synthetically beautiful looking house. Too fucking right Taylor had that electric fence installed across the Grey Estate. Fuck Elliot for suggesting a stone wall.

What the fuck would a stone wall have stopped? Teddy going walkies?

They also didn't like how much trouble he could get Christian Grey in on nights out; he was a party animal and party animals tended to not like having bodyguards follow them onto the dancefloor.

"Like what?" Kate snotted, wiping her nose against Jason.

Gross.

"Well, um, at the edge of the bed?" he coughed bashfully, "Your wife's pregnant, Luke, how do you manage?"

"We don't," Luke lied, winking at Taylor playfully, "Penetration hurts her. It's a nine month blowjob streak for me!" he laughed then went back to puzzling over the car.

"Elliot isn't man enough to handle me," Kate decided, stroking Taylor's jaw.

Luke smirked, shaking his head, "Boss, why don't you take Mrs Grey in the Range Rover and I'll drive the mini?" he offered, "I think it should run fine. Ryan can look over it when he comes back with Mr Grey."

Jason's expression was one of pure hatred but he smiled through gritted teeth, "Come with me, Mrs Grey. There's fresh clothes at the mansion."

"Thank you, Taylor," Kate smiled, stroking his arm as he walked her to the Range Rover and helped her in, "My heroes."

"You're welcome," Jason said, closing her door before walking to his own side, cursing Luke wordlessly once more.

"Safe drive, Hero," Luke teased, putting the bonnet down and laying his blazer down on the urine-soaked driver's seat. Pregnancy piss would clean out; it was worth it to see Jason stuck with Mrs Grey's wondering horny hands.

The mini really did drive like a dream which confirmed Luke's instant beliefs that Kate had just given up driving and needed a good cry. Nothing wrong with that; they'd have picked her up if she wasn't emotionally stable enough to drive in that moment.

When he got to the mansion, Luke found Kate wearing a pair of Ana's leggings, Jason taking the soiled clothes to the washing machine and cleaning them himself. She looked a lot better now she'd had a cry, thank god, Luke giving her a reassuring smile when she looked his way with slight embarrassment.

"Are you okay?" Luke asked, "Are you comfortable?"

"Not really," Kate admitted, pointing down at her swollen paddle feet, "Can I get a foot massage? I can't reach my own feet," she said, her eyes filling with tears which threatened to fall.

What was it with this woman and thinking she was fat? Maybe it was because she'd always been so slight and petite and was taking bad with the extra pounds now?

Luke saw Jason blush bright red and shake his head firmly behind Kate. They were hired to keep the Greys safe, not to act as their beauticians and offer out massages. Even if it was to reassure a pregnant lady that she wasn't fat.

But then her tears started to spill and Luke panicked that she was going to have another random pregnancy wobble.

"I'm terrible at foot massages but Jason's amazing. He'll give you one," Luke smirked, Jason giving him the death glare.

 _Well you're the one with the foot fetish, champ_ , Luke thought, shaking his head at Jason.

"Will you?" Kate asked hopefully.

"I, uh, sure," Jason sighed and sat down on the other side of the sofa, "Just a quick one though; I have to get the payrolls done."

"A quicky works for me," Kate giggled and Luke tried not to laugh any more as the normal witty, sexy Kate made an appearance again, hopefully having had her fill of crazy hormones for the day.

Jason grunted at her joke. To him, feet were like breasts. Or ass. He'd said so once, when drunk on Luke's Stag Do. Everyone knew about the foot fetish beforehand, his own admittance was just confirmation.  
He sat down and stared at the large paddles Kate thrust into his lap. Luke watched as he gulped and began to caress the left one first, firmly pressing down on the pad with his thumbs before running his hands up the arch of her swollen foot carefully.

"Oh yes," Kate groaned in the most sexual way possible, her head flopping back on the armrest. Luke saw Jason's face and knew he was incredibly uncomfortable which was why this was so fucking funny to him. He picked up the sandwich he'd left to fetch Kate and came back to the living room to watch the show with his dinner.

"Harder Jason," Kate huffed when he became too delicate with his hands, apparently.

"Like this?" Jason asked in a rumbling tone, clearing his throat.

"Yes, like that," Kate encouraged breathlessly, "Perfect; that feels so good. Fuck."

Luke saw Jason's face burning red, his lip getting the bite of its life. He finished with the first foot then moved on to the second, massaging like the professional Luke knew he was...even with a wriggling woman before him. It was pretty admirable, Luke thought; if Mia Grey asked for an ass massage after she got her butt implants, Luke didn't think he'd be able to keep it professional whatsoever. Baby got back now.

"Like that, like that," Kate mumbled, "Oh God, Jason, there."

"Here?" Jason echoed.

"Yes, there. Harder. Rub it harder. That's it," Kate moaned, "Oh God-"

" _ **Jason!**_ "

Luke's eyes shot up when a pregnant Ana walked in to the house with baby Tedster toddling at her feet. She was a good few months behind Kate but she was already huge; Baby Girl Grey was going to be some monster, Luke thought.

"Mrs Grey!" Jason squeaked, dropped the feet and rolled away from Kate who, somehow, was in some sort of weird post-relaxation coma, "I can explain."

Luke burst out laughing as Jason became an impossible shade of red, standing up before realising that he wasn't in any position to stand up; try as he did, the bastard was turned on and it was obvious to anyone.

Luke saw it.

Ana saw it.

Snug fitting suit pants looked great and professional but they weren't so good in the boner department.

"Jason just gave me the best foot massage possible, Ana. God, that was magical," Kate moaned and arched her back slightly, "Can I give you my number, Taylor? I need you to do that to me again. Or at least teach Elliot."

"I already have your number," Jason insisted, perched on the sofa and watching Ana apologetically.

"Gail's a lucky lady," Kate sighed, looking at Ana and smiling, "I love your security staff. They've been amazing this afternoon. Proper gentlemen."

"I'm sure they have been," Ana said and let Teddy toddle over to 'Tay', "Jason, could you take Teddy to the playroom for a bit while I fix everyone some dinner?"

"Yes," Taylor all but jumped off his seat at the escape route she'd offered him, "Come on, Teddy."

Luke laughed again and shook his head as he watched Ana and Kate exchange loaded expressions and speak in some secret girl language which he wasn't privy to, sadly. He stood and took his plate though to the kitchen to clean since Gail was upstate at her sisters this week.

"I can't believe you," Ana huffed, Luke able to hear her just, "Taking advantage of my men like that."

"I never took advantage; it's nice to get some male attention," Kate defended, "Elliot's so…prissy. He's a pretty boy."

"Well that's what you're married to, Kate. How are you only noticing this now?" Ana asked, "He's practically got shares in GHD."

"I know, I know, I know. It's just the hormones. They're doing my head in, Ana," Kate sighed, "Elliot doesn't like having sex right now too; the bump is creeping him out. I'm just feeling really, really low."

"So you're asking my security staff for foot massages?" Ana pressed.

"Don't get judgy at me, Steele," Luke heard Kate quip with that characteristic confidence, someone's phone also buzzing, "It was a one-off. I feel so good now. And look, Elliot text me saying he was sorry for making fun of my belly. He wants to cook me dinner; I love him again."

"Well I'm glad you're in a better place than when you called earlier. Just don't tell Christian what happened today; he gets grumpy when he thinks me and Teddy socialise with the staff too much. Getting a massage from one of them is a massive red card to Christian," Ana pointed out, "Don't tell Gail either; believe me, she can get jealous. You should have seen her with Gia."

"Don't tell Christian or Gail. Got it," Kate said and looked up when Luke re-entered the room, "Hey, Kevin Costner."

"You're sounding better, Mrs Grey," Luke observed politely, upping the professionalism because he sensed Ana wasn't best please with him or Jason for letting Kate manipulate them to her bidding.

"I feel fantastic now, Luke. One good cry and a foot massage was all I needed. My husband's making me dinner to apologise," Kate beamed, "Life is good again. How's your wife's pregnancy?"

"It's a breeze compared to yours, ma'am," Luke admitted, walking away to go check in on Ryan and Christian Grey, leaving the two sister-in-laws on the sofa, bitching about pregnancy and husbands.

.

.

 **Present Day,**

 **Phoebe's Bungalow,**

 **Imperial Beach,**

 **San Diego,**

 **California**

 **.**

"Kate was an animal," Luke said as he walked into the kitchen where Ana was telling Phoebe of her aunt's escapades, "She knew what she wanted and she'd get it before you had the chance to evaluate things."

"She was a character for sure," Ana nodded and smiled up at Luke, "Did you like her?"

"Of course, ma'am. We became really close in her later years when the cancer started spreading," Luke explained, helping himself to some of the twins' cookies, "She was a hoot. Hot as hell till the end too."

Ana frowned at that and studied Sawyer a little more closely. Maybe it was the joint talking, but Ana was sure she saw a glint in Luke's eyes when he mentioned his relationship with Kate. It made her think instantly to Luke's affair and how he was desperate to keep the female's identity secret.

Had it been Kate?

That thought sickened Ana a little. She tried to get the possible timeline in order mentally but was interrupted suddenly as two beautiful little children ran into the kitchen excitedly.

"Nanny!"

"Maisy, Milo, behave," Phoebe warned as her twins threw themselves at Ana, climbing all over their grandmother excitedly, "Did your dad drop you off?" she asked curiously whilst Ana buddle both children against her chest.

Maisy and Milo were both gorgeous little chunks. At only five years old they'd their mother's chubby build and naturally tanned skin complexion. They looked more like Stanley however, blonde haired and blue eyed with puggy faces and button noses.

They were perhaps not as stereotypically beautiful as Mariam, Khal and Sammy, but Ana thought they were utterly adorable. Especially when they were dressed in similar shades of colour. Today, Maisy was wearing a teal green dress, Milo was wearing matching teal green shorts and a white top.

They were so frickin cute that Ana's attention vanished from the thoughts of Sawyer's affair.

"Daddy did," Milo said in his unusually husky voice. He grinned big up at Ana, planting a big wet kiss on her lips before squirming a little in her grasp.

"Milo, go potty!" Phoebe warned.

"I don't have to go," Milo argued; typical Grey. He was giving all the tell-tail signs of needing a weewee, signs which Ana had become incredibly attuned to.

"I'm not cleaning puddles up, Milo," Phoebe challenged, "Bathroom. Now."

"I don't need a weewee!" Milo argued back, bobbing up and down beside his sister.

"I mean it, Milo," Phoebe insisted, "Don't push mommy. Go to the toilet and have a try."

"Fine!" Milo grumbled, slipping off Ana's lap and wiggling his little toosh as he stumbled towards the bathroom; clearly needing to pee badly.

"Honestly, mom, Milo's got some serious control issues going on; he needs to be in charge of everything. The teachers say that he's very much the boss and all the other kids do what he says, when he says it. I don't know where he's gotten this domineering attitude from," Phoebe sighed in frustration.

"Pfft, obviously from your father," Luke Sawyer smirked, munching a cookie, "Your dad's the biggest control freak I've ever met."

"Luke's right, Phoebe," Ana chuckled, "We had to do things your father's way or we wouldn't do them. It kept him getting anxious over little details. That's why I decided to have Kate as my birthing partner; after you were born I didn't want him anywhere near the hospital. He called the midwives useless and was adamant that he could do a better job."

"Fuck I remember that," Luke said then winced when he realised he'd dropped the 'F-bomb' in front of Maisy, "Sorry, princess."

Maisy looked over at Luke shyly and buried her head back against Ana, snuggling in tight still.

Luke smiled softly and knelt down in front of the little girl, "Don't be shy, I'm uncle 'Ook. Remember me? Would you like to come see my puppy? I have the most beautiful little dog. And he's really good at fetching things. Want to go see?"

Maisy looked at Phoebe, then Ana, then nodded and took Luke's hand.

Ana hoped Maisy wouldn't have the same reaction to Flick as Phoebe had, or Jace for that matter. Both military personnel apparently didn't like rats because as quickly as Phoebe had climbed up JAce for safety, he'd practically dropped her to do the same thing.

"What does Luke see in that dog?" Phoebe mumbled, "I hope he didn't pay dog prices for him."

"Best not to ask; he gets defensive over Flick," Ana chuckled, "Your father hates him."

"I can see why," Phoebe huffed, "He's like a giant rat. I thought Chihuahua's are supposed to have fur?"

"Flick has alopecia," Ana explained, "That's why Luke puts jumpers and suncream on him."

"Of course he does," Phoebe said, rolling her eyes as he looked when Milo appeared, dragging Christian by the hand, "Oh wow, Milo, who's that?"

"It's Pappy!" Milo grinned, "Mommy, Tay is here too!" he squealed, looking up at his grandfather excitedly, "I missed you, Pappy."

"I missed you too, stinker," Christian laughed, picking up the little chunker with a wide grin. He kissed Milo's cheeks over and over again until the little boy let out an excited laugh, "Wait a minute, did you pee on me?" Christian frowned, looking down at his poloshirt.

"Milo! I told you to go pee!" Phoebe exclaimed, "Dad, I'm so sorry."

"I came out the bathroom," Christian chuckled, "He must have gotten side tracked; typical Grey boy, right Ana?"

"Right," Ana laughed, Teddy and Maxwell having been absolute nightmares to remind to go to the bathroom in time.

"That's still no excuse, dad," Phoebe stressed as she stood up to strip Milo from his wet trousers, "Milo, what do you say to your grandfather?" she said as she set her son on the ground and had him step out of his shorts and briefs.

Instead of apologising, however, Milo looked up at Christian with a wide grin, "Pappy; will you take me up in the glider now?"


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter twelve**

.

.

' _Hello Christian.'_

Christian tried to not look at the rat perched beside him, looking up at him with those weird and ugly black eyes. They could see into his soul, Christian was sure. Flick could see everything in Christian's past and his present, all those dirty thoughts and fantasies too.

' _Christian, plz look,_ '

Flick placed a tiny little paw on his thigh, Christian looking down only at the mutt's flaky skin and trying desperately hard not to look into his eyes.

' _Christian, hello?'_

"Sawyer, your dog's touching me," Christian grumbled, looking across the dining room table at his wife's former CPO, "Can you move him?"

"Just pick him up and put him on the floor," Luke laughed, "I think he likes you."

Christian finally looked down at the rat, his satellite ears chewed and shredded, his bent tail wagging the minute they made eye contact…but his facial expression did not differ.

No, he just continued to stare straight into Christian's mind like some creepy little bat-looking oracle.

He went to lift him by the scruff of that hideous green jumper Luke had covered him in when the rat's lip quivered and Christian worried he was about to get bitten. Or maybe the mutt was actually just breathing his last breath and would die?

When his tail wagged again, Christian cursed his optimism.

"Luke, why'd you call him Flick?" Jace asked from his perch in the kitchen, Phoebe currently nose-deep in a cupboard looking for dinner materials for everyone.

"His registered pedigree name is The Beanmeister. So he's Flick the Bean," Luke grinned, getting up and picking Flick up before he climbed onto Christian's lap completely; Christian wouldn't be held responsible for what he'd do if Flick actually sat on him.

The pup instantly focused his weird stare at Luke, licking the man's stubbly jaw affectionately which was when Christian realised the damn dog was missing teeth.

Why was he still alive?!

Taylor had eaten steak bigger than Flick.

"Jace?" Phoebe shouted, running her hand through her hair, "Are you staying for dinner or going back to the motel?"

"Well, do you want me to stay for dinner?" Jace asked, leaning up against the kitchen counter and fixing Phoebe with a crooked smile. He had an incredibly deep, low voice, with a Texas twang which his uncle didn't have. Christian was surprised by how well he'd turned out, remembering that troublesome youth who'd stolen his careful daughter's heart.

Bigger, broader, more muscles, tattooed, black hair in short-back-and-sides.

He was a man now, in body and mind which Christian didn't like. He'd thought he'd prefer the idea of her daughter with a man and not a teenage boy. After all, boys had one thing on their mind but then Christian realised that men also only had one thing on their mind.

Phoebe turned and stared at him as though he was an idiot for even asking her that. She had her mother's harshness. Ana could be brutal when she wanted to be, particularly when she was stressed out, "Well the kids are here now."

 _Duh, Jace_.

Although she didn't say that, it was very much implied by her glaring blue eyes.

"I know they are," Jace countered, "I'm asking if you want me to stay for dinner. Not them."

"Don't be like this," Phoebe growled as she shoved him out of the way to get some pasta from the cupboard.

"Be like what?" Jace pressed, "I've not done anything."

"You know what you're doing," Phoebe pointed out.

"No I don't."

"You're being deliberately awkward," Phoebe snapped, "You know how I feel about you around the kids."

"I'm being awkward?" Jace frowned, "I'm actually being incredibly relaxed. I'm having a good time. My uncle is here, Sawyer's here, it's a good catch up. You're the one getting defensive over nothing."

"Don't start in front of my parents, Jace," Phoebe warned.

"I've done nothing!" Jace then exclaimed with a laugh, "You're the one getting stressed out for no reason. I just asked if you wanted me to stay for dinner. Honestly; you've had a face on you ever since your parents appeared. Chill out. You're acting crazy."

You fucking idiot, Christian tutted, smiling to himself at Jace's mistake

Phoebe looked at him liked she'd been punched.

Jace didn't seem to see the problem.

Typical man, Christian thought and began the count down in his head.

 _Five…._

 _Four…._

 _Three…_

 _Two….._

 _One._

Phoebe slammed the bowl of pasta down on the counter, shoved past his large body and stormed through the house into what Christian assumed would be her bedroom, slamming the door loudly behind her. Thank goodness Maisy and Milo had gone with Taylor and Ana to the beach.

"Fuuuck," Jace mumbled, bending down to pick up spilled pasta.

"You deserved that," Sawyer pointed out, no doubt seeing things exactly as Christian had, "You never, EVER, call a woman crazy. It does things to them. Like their ovaries explode and an inferno ignites in their womb."

"She was being awkward," Jace defended, "She was so relaxed this afternoon but since you lot appeared she's been so short and mad with me."

"The divorce is probably playing on her mind now that it's out in the open," Christian deduced, "I wouldn't take it personally. Just do your male duties and apologise."

"I'm not apologising," Jace quipped, cleaning up after Phoebe's mini explosion, "I'm not the villain here."

"No, but you were being inconsiderate to how she might be feeling," Sawyer pressed, "She obviously loves you, Jace. It might have been a dirty weekend for you but it looks like our Pheebs here has caught herself a bad case of the feels and she doesn't know how to articulate them with the kids and the divorce."

"Phoebe doesn't love me. It's just sex," Jace continued to say, in total denial apparently, "No offence, Sir."

"None taken," Christian shrugged, "Phoebe's old enough to make her own choices. I'm not a prude about her now that she's had kids. But I agree with Sawyer; I think she likes you more than she thinks you like her. And I think you love her."

"I don't love her," Jace mumbled, walking over to the fridge and pulling out some bacon, "We're just…special friends," he sighed and lit up a frying pan.

Christian sighed and shook his head, watching Jace becoming quiet as he reflected on what went down just now between him and Christian's daughter. It was painful to watch as a father because, sadly, he knew how much this Taylor boy meant to his daughter.

And he fucking hated Stan.

Stan was so boring. They'd bonded over soccer once and now that was all Stan ever wanted to speak to Christian about. He was, in the words of Teddy, 'a major freak.'

Sawyer excused himself to the bathroom and left Christian and Jace in the kitchen, the twins, Ana and Jason still outside enjoying the early evening sunset over the beautiful Californian sea. Christian had been invited

"Your daughter is wonderful, Christian," Jace said, reaching into the fridge and grabbing a carton of eggs and adding them to the pan like a pro before helping himself to a loaf of bread next and locating the toaster.

"She's my proudest achievement," Christian admitted, "One of three, that is," he quickly added.

Moms and sons, daddy's and daughters; Phoebe was his baby forevermore.

"Good save," Jace smirked.

"I'm a sharp thinker," Christian agreed, "What are you making?"

"Dinner," Jace shrugged, "She's upset, I'm mad, but the twins still need fed. So does she, actually. She's not been eating the last few days and I can see she's lost weight. The divorce is really stressing her out more than she's letting on."

"I used to worry about Ana eating," Christian admitted, "She used to never eat and it used to terrify me that she was starving herself."

"How did you resolve it?" Jace asked curiously as he continued to prep dinner for everyone.

"Knocked her up," Christian said bluntly.

Jace snorted and then laughed, looking over his shoulder at Christian and giving him a lopsided smile, "You inviting me to do the same there, _Dad_?"

"You get her pregnant and you better believe you're marrying her," Christian said firmly, shaking his head at the young Taylor, "How long have you been seeing her?"

"Whenever I have a time to fly out here and see her," Jace shrugged, "There's the kids too. She doesn't want me getting close to them. At least not until the divorce is settled. This will be the first time I've really met them."

"So you do like her," Christian decided.

"She's amazing," Jace sighed, shaking her head, "She's just…perfection. She's my best friend. And…"

Christian saw it in Jace's eyes; he loved her. It was a look he'd seen in his own eyes when he thought about how fantastic a woman his wife was, giving him a family which he adored and raising that family whilst he continued to lead GEH through tough economic climates.

"Jace, if it's right, if it's love, you'll make it work and you'll do anything to make each other's day better or less stressful. Like bringing her dinner to her room so she can eat in peace without the kids," Christian hinted, remembering how he'd strived to make Ana's days that little but more pleasant when she was stressed or upset.

Simple things made the difference in their relationship, he'd learnt that the hard way in the early days.

Putting Ana's PJ's on the heater for her, making sure she always knew where her carkeys were, bringing her water or juice just because it was a hot day, sending her flowers when work was hard, helping with the kids…

Running her a bath when he knew she was feeling overwhelmed…

It was the little things which didn't seem like a lot that Ana always remembered with fondness.

"Pappy!" Milo called as he and his sister ran into the house and climbed up onto Christian excitedly, "We got a shell!"

"You got loads of shells," Ana smiled, kissing Christian lightly, "Poor Jason's shorts are barely staying up."

Jason laughed, pulling all manners of aquatic creatures from his pockets, laying them on the counter, "Mmmm, is that a fry up?"

"Yup, I'm on dinner tonight," Jace said, "We've got eggs, toast and bacon. I'll whip out some beans in a second."

"Where's Phoebe?" Ana frowned, watching as her grandchildren stared at Jace curiously, unsure of the stranger in their kitchen.

"She's having a moment," Christian assured Ana, "Jace is making her a runny fried egg. You know how much she likes that," he added, winking at Jace who smiled his appreciation and started to plate up the available food.

"Is she okay? Should I go speak to her?" Ana asked worriedly as she sat down, Milo climbing into her arms then.

Christian felt his heart swell at Ana's concern; even as she aged, she'd never stopped caring for others. She could overreact and do his nuts in, but her intentions were always pure.

"Naaah," Christian smiled, "She's just a little overwhelmed with us all being here and the d-i-v-o-r-c-e," he spelt out, not wanting the twins to hear what they were talking about. They knew that their parents were separated and living at different houses but it was up to Phoebe and Stanley to sit their kids down and really explain to them what was going to happen.

Because Phoebe hadn't even told Ana and himself, Christian was positively certain that the children hadn't been spoken to yet. Or at least not fully.

"Jace is going to take her dinner and his to her room and we'll all have dinner together, right kids?" Christian asked, cuddling chubby little Maisy to his chest, "What else did you see with uncle Tay?"

"A star fish," Maisy smiled, the shyer twin, "Milo saw a seagull."

"A seagull," Christian laughed, looking at Ana, "Remember how much Teddy loved fish?"

"Don't get me started," Ana chuckled, noticing Sawyer wasn't about, "Where's Luke?"

"He's in the bathroom; think he has stomach cramps," Christian smiled, Taylor sitting opposite them just as Jace placed a large dish of all sorts in front of them to help themselves too.

"I'll go see how she is," Jace smiled and disappeared, heading through to the back of the bungalow.

"Pappy, who is that man?" Milo asked, already stuffing his face with bacon that he picked up with his hands from the large hotplate.

"That's…uncle Tay's nephew," Christian smiled, "So tell me more about the beach. Did you see any sharks? Uncle Teddy loves Sharks..."

.

.

 **A life time ago…**

 **06:30 am,**

 **Grey mansion,**

 **Grey estate,**

 **Seattle,**

 **.**

Ana yawned and looked up from her script when Gail came into the kitchen to start her working day. She was dressed wonderfully, Ana thought, wearing a blue pencil skirt and silk blue polka dot shirt. Her hair was down for once, natural gingery-blonde waves framing her face perfectly.

Gail was obviously like Christian; one of these lucky people who could be easily attractive with minimum effort.

Ana's husband could go from a six to a ten by just taming his hair in the morning and brushing away his morning breath. Ana did not have such a luck and had to moisturise, prime, pluck and paint her beauty on every day. She'd long since given up on trying to rid herself of her baby weight too with Maxie needing more care than a normal young child. Eventually she would get herself back into shape and look more like her former self but first she wanted to get back into work and focus on her writing.

"Oh, good Morning, Ana. I hadn't expected you up," Gail smiled welcomingly.

"Max had another nightmare," Ana sighed, putting her script down, "I've not been able to back to sleep since."

"Oh no," Gail said with genuine worry. Maxie Grey was everyone's little baby and everyone was a little too protective of him, "What was it this time?"

"It was the damn shark again," Ana growled.

Christian had let Teddy watch Jaws.

Their eldest son was doing a project at school about the ocean and all its plentiful creatures. Her darling husband's idea of helping Teddy to further learn about the sea was to show him Jaws then take him out on the Grace to try and spot 'Jaws'. Teddy was loving it all and both he and his father were really bonding over their trips to the ocean and the beaches. One day they'd even been lucky enough to catch a glimpse of a basking shark by Meadowdale Wharf, something that Teddy couldn't stop talking about. Phoebe had less of an interest in shark spotting, preferring to look for mermaids.

Teddy's sudden shark enthusiasm really had stemmed from Christian showing their son the cult classic. Ana had come home from work with Reynolds to find Teddy snuggled in between his father and Sawyer, watching the shark rip people's limbs off and torment a coastal community. They'd even been cheering and humming along to that horrible theme tune.

But what no one had realised was that little five year old Maxwell had gotten up from his nap and was watching the television from the door, terrified stiff. Christian was devastated that Maxie had gotten such a scare and had had to spend the rest of the night snuggling their youngest son to calm him down, making sure to try and take his mind off the movie by playing Paw Patrol with him in the garden. Everything seemed to settle down and he seemed to have forgotten about the infamous shark.

Or so they'd thought.

Suddenly Max didn't want to get bathed and kicked out whenever he was in the tub for more than ten seconds. He had screamed so much on the Grace that he'd been sick on Reynolds and the boat had to turn around so that they could get him back to the harbour where he'd gotten more stressed on leaving the ship. When Christian tried to take him into the Estate's swimming pool, he had actually bitten his father out of fear and hopped away to the security room to be protected from his own father who was just wanting to help him swim.

"No! Shark get my other leg!" was what he cried constantly the moment he saw water, the bathtub and the ocean, too afraid to even leave his bed at night because he was so afraid that something would come out from under his bed and bite him.

It wasn't Christian's fault or Teddy's, but poor little Max was a bit of a nervous wreck.

"I don't know what to do," Ana admitted, "Grace says that it's natural for young children to have night terrors but this is different. This is more than just night terrors. Sure, we can shower him but a large part of his rehab program is water based strengthening. "

"Poor little tyke," Gail said sadly as she took out her glasses and began to prepare breakfast for everyone. The housekeeper made some truly fantastic breakfasts but what was perhaps most astounding was the fact that she made so many for everyone.

Christian liked omelette with cheese.

Ana liked a light breakfast and a pot of tea.

Teddy only ate toast.

Phoebe ate whatever Taylor was having.

Maxwell ate whatever was on offer.

Taylor liked a fry up.

Sawyer loved cereal with four heaped sugars.

Reynolds ate light like Ana.

Ryan was a breakfast muffin man.

The Grounds Keeping staff got muffins too for later.

And then she would tackle lunches for everyone.

Christian hated the fact that everyone, staff included, had to sit at the table for breakfast together. It blurred the line of professionalism for him which he didn't agree with. However, Ana had noticed that her children were becoming incredibly fussy eaters and they did not like sitting at the table because they weren't allowed their toys. For that reason Ana had asked that the staff join them if they were around for breakfast to really drive home to her kids the importance of starting the day right with a meal at the table.

Having the extra few bodies at the table helped and it also meant that Christian and Ana weren't outnumbered by their kids at the table so could actually eat too. Usually Taylor joined them and Gail of course, and whoever was on the nightshift and the morning shifts if they hadn't already eaten.

"What would Mr Grey like for his lunch box?" Gail asked and Ana instantly remembered her husband was playing Regular Parent today.

He was going with Teddy's class to the Aquarium as a helper.

Christian Grey was going to be a trip helper.

"He'd probably just like a couple of ham sandwiches and a bottle of water," Ana smiled, shaking her head, "I can't believe he's going on a bus, let alone going with a group of nine year olds to the aquarium."

"Mr Grey certainly keeps us on our toes…at least Luke is going with him," Gail said with amusement just as her husband walked in. She frowned at him and shook her head, "Good morning, Mr Taylor."

"Mrs Taylor," Jason said with just as much of a cool tone as his wife.

They must have had a domestic, Ana thought, as Taylor helped himself to a glass of orange juice from the fridge. Like his wife, he started his day early yet still looked reasonably well. Today he was wearing a very tidy navy suit and a contrasting red tie, a colour which Ana didn't often see Taylor wearing. It certainly clashed with Gail's ode to blue this morning.

When Taylor past to go check in with Ryan who'd done the night shift, Ana went to wake up her kids and her husband for school.

Teddy was already up, an early starter like his father, doing press-ups to 'get buff like Luke'. Ana smiled as he did his weird little work out, doing only ten press-ups, showing Ana his sit ups next before finishing with star jumps. When he was good and sweaty, Ana led him to the bathroom for a shower before going to waken up Phoebe.

She was more like Ana; a terrible morning person. She whined the minute Ana nudged her, whacking Ana lightly as she rolled over in her bed and snuggled back under her bedsheets.

"Phoebe, come on," Ana huffed, pulling the sheets all the way down and rubbing her back, "It's time to get up."

"Mommy, no," Phoebe grumbled.

"Come on, baby, mommy needs to do your hair; you went to bed with it wet remember?" Ana tutted, scooping Phoebe up in her arms and cradling her until she woke up a little more. She carried her daughter over to her own little dressing table, sat her down and began to brush her messy brown curls, trying to tame them into submission. She decided to braid it all and then pin it up into a cute bun before fetching her clothes for the day.

"No mommy, I want Taylor to do it!" Phoebe protested, sitting on the floor in her Paw Patrol panties and vest and throwing a sleepy tantrum.

"Phoebe, come on. Mommy's running late now; I need to get Max up and dressed and make sure Teddy's put his clothes on. Stop being silly and be a big girl," Ana groaned, "What do you want to wear? You can wear your Skye top?"

"Tay!" Phoebe shouted in defiance, strutting through the house with her pants so far up her butt from wriggling in her sleep that she might as well be wearing a thong.

Ana was about to go catch her when she heard a loud bang from the bathroom.

Followed by silence.

Then followed by a loud scream.

"Daaaaaaaaaaaad!"

Christian run out of their bedroom in his boxers with his shirt open over his chest, darting straight to the family bathroom where they both found Teddy lying on the floor.

"Buddy, are you okay?" Christian asked straight away, Ana seconds behind him and Taylor right behind her with Phoebe clinging to his leg like a hairless koala.

"I slipped and bit my tongue," Teddy gasped, in shock with blood on his lips.

"I think you've just winded yourself," Christian chuckled, slowly sitting Teddy up and looking at his tongue, "Did you hit your head?"

"No, I hit my back," Teddy gasped again, trying to get control of his breathing and stop himself crying, "It hurt."

"I know, buddy," Christian said, "Come on, lets stand you up and rinse out your mouth," he said, completely taking over the situation for Ana. He kissed her cheek in passing, wrapping a towel around Teddy's waist and taking him to the kitchen to Gail.

Ana rubbed her head before looking at Taylor and her daughter who was slowly trying to climb up the big bear. So far she'd reached his thigh, her little hands grabbing his belt and using it to pull herself up further. It was no surprise really; she was like this every single morning, no matter how much Taylor tried to ignore her.

Like he was doing now.

"Jason, can you help her while I see to Max?" Ana asked him, "We're behind now. Luke will be here soon to go with Christian and Teddy to school."

"Of course, Mrs Gre-OW!" Jason cursed and Ana realised Phoebe had kicked him in the groin on her way up his body. He tried not to double over or even grab himself in Ana's presence but she saw a very real look of pain on his face as Phoebe's little heel pushed in against his crown jewels.

"Phoebe," Ana scowled and pulled her daughter from Taylor's chest, the big bear slumping against the wall and finally holding himself, "I mean it, little lady. Stop annoying Taylor. You've hurt him now."

"Whated I do?" Phoebe frowned, looking at him curiously clutching his groin and bent over, "Does Tay need to go peepee?"

Taylor waved the question away and pulled himself straight, waddling through the house to deal with Maxie instead of Phoebe who was very nearly on her mother's last nerve. She carried Phoebe to her bedroom and thrust a dress on her which, of course, Phoebe objected to. The final straw was Phoebe kicking Ana when she tried to put socks on her little terror.

"Naughty seat," Ana insisted, putting Phoebe on her feet and leading her through to the dining room and sitting her in the corner where she could be supervised whilst everyone bustled about around her, "You are going to sit here for five minutes. Then I expect an apology from you for kicking mommy just now. And I want you to apologise to Taylor for bothering him; he's not a tree to be climbed on."

Behind her, Ana heard Gail giggle to herself and Ana had to bite down on her lip; Gail was the only person in this household who was allowed to climb her husband like a tree.

Leaving Phoebe to whine, moan and bitch like the moody little lady she was becoming, Ana turned her attention to her naked son and his half-dressed father who were sitting at the table eating breakfast already.

"How is your tongue, sweetie?" Ana asked.

"It hurts but Gail let me put honey on my toast," Teddy smiled, apparently recovered from his shock.

Christian smiled and sipped his coffee, "You look stressed, Ana."

"You don't say," Ana laughed and took her seat when she saw Taylor coming through with Maxie beside him.

Only when everyone was sitting down and Phoebe had apologised did Ana calm down and enjoy her breakfast. Her husband and son still needed to get dressed for the school trip but other than that they were fine. Gail placed Ana's fruit salad in front of her, giving Taylor his fry up and then bringing over Phoebe's smaller portion and her own toast and jam.

"Are you excited for your trip?" Ana asked Teddy.

"Yup! Dad says we might see a giant squid," Teddy grinned, "Do you know giant squids eat sperm whales?"

"Do they?" Taylor asked dutifully, tucking into his fried egg.

"Yup!" Teddy said eagerly, "And there's a giant specific octopus."

"Pacific, buddy," Christian said as he used his toast to wipe his plate clean.

"Gail, Octopuses have eight leggies," Max told Gail firmly, holding up nine fingers in an attempt to validate his point.

"Do they?" Gail replied, mimicking her husband's enthusiasm, "What else?"

"Um, they eat bananas," Maxie grinned, eating his own banana.

"Nu-uh!" Teddy exclaimed, "They eat crabs!"

"No they eat bananas!" Maxie shouted back heatedly.

"No they don't!" Teddy debated.

"Yes they do!"

"No they don't"

"Yes they do!"

"No they don't, stupid!"

"I'm not stupid!"

"Teddy!" Christian butted in, "Apologise to your brother."

"Sorry, Maxwell," Teddy mumbled.

"Good. We'll find out today what octopuses eat," Christian said firmly, "You can ask the tour guide if they eat bananas and she'll tell us," he concluded, "Now eat up because we have to get dressed. Has Luke showed up, Taylor?"

"Not yet, Sir," Jason frowned, staring at his watch before looking down the table at Gail, "Can you give me the ketchup?"

"Yup." Gail snipped, handing him the bottle without making eye contact.

Christian frowned and looked at Ana then, apparently noticing how cold they were being to each other, which was uncharacteristic of them both. Taylor didn't say thanks either, which was odd, just coated his bacon in sauce and continued to eat, giving a small drop to Phoebe when she complained that she wanted some like her Tay.

"Right, Teddy, I laid your clothes out on your bed. Go get dressed then brush your teeth," Ana instructed, Teddy carrying his plate to the sink before running through the house to dress.

As quickly as one body disappeared, however, a second appeared; Luke walked in at long last. He was usually incredibly punctual; Gail's breakfasts were better than Danni's so he liked to pig out. Today, however, he was white as a sheep and shivering badly.

"Good morning, Sawyer," Gail said, more warmly than she'd received her own husband all morning, "Would you like breakfast?"

"No I'm alright. Not hungry," Luke admitted, helping himself to water, "Thanks though, Gail."

"No worries, handsome," Gail assured, picking up some of the empty dinner plates and heading through to the kitchen again to clean up.

"You look like shit, Sawyer," Christian commented when all the kids were out of earshot.

"I'm fine, Sir," Luke assured, taking a seat at the table and swallowing hard. He was all sorts of green with a sheen of sweat over his face. Ana noticed he was shivering too and the skin on his arms was covered in goose bumps.

"Right, I am going to do the pay roll," Jason said and stood up, not giving Luke a second glance; if Luke was sick, he'd have phoned in sick. With a grunt, Jason looked at Gail finally, sorting his tie, "I'll not need dinner tonight."

"Fine," was all she replied, going back to her own duties without saying goodbye to her husband. Jason just nodded, turned on his heels and walked through the house to the security office to start his day of administrative work.

Both Ana and Christian frowned and then looked at Luke curiously for an explanation.

"They're fine; it's just election week," Luke explained.

"Election week," Ana echoed with a frowned.

"Yes, ma'am. They don't talk to each other during election week. Jason's a proud Republican and Gail is a proud Democrat," Luke said and smiled weakly, "Hence the red tie and the blue outfit today. They do it to annoy each other. One year Jason took her to a Republican rally instead of the theatre. Gail got him back by putting a massive LGBT flag sticker on his shoes and he walked around all day none the wiser. I thought they'd get divorced after that though; Marcel from the PR department gave him a massive hug, kissed his cheek and spanked his ass."

Christian laughed hard and nodded, "I remember that! Fuck, I wondered what the sticker was all about."

"It was Gail getting him back for all the leaflets he was leaving around about abortion around the cottage. Honestly, they practically draw a line up the cottage."

"He's been getting on my nerves the last few days, being incredibly short and grumpy. He made Andrea cry," Christian said, "Because he shouted at her for forgetting to get the electricians to sign themselves in. It was a security breech but it was the first time I've ever had to pull him up for his conduct."

"That'll be the sex ban," Luke explained, sipping water with a grimace, "It's hilarious to watch. We all place bets on who'll break first. My money's on Taylor this time around. The last election, about a week before the actual vote, he just got up on his lunch break and told us he was 'dying for a shag' and went home for 'off for angry lunchtime sex'. Honestly, election time is a horrible time to be around him and Gail."

"Mommy, what's erection time?" Max asked as he came through in his slacks and shirt which was on inside out. Christian rectified it for him with a smile.

"e-luh-luh-lection," Ana corrected him, signing the word too so he could learn that also, "Election time. It's when we vote for new bosses."

"Daddy, not being the boss anymore?" Maxie asked, looking at Christian curiously now that he'd fixed his shirt for him.

"No, Daddy is staying the boss. We vote for people who want to be the boss of the country," Christian laughed, his own sign language a little weaker than Ana's because he didn't have as much time to spend learning ASL, "You don't need to worry about that until you're a big boy."

Maxwell nodded, looking thoughtful as he took in what was being said. He looked up when Luke let out a groan, holding his stomach.

"You okay, Luke?" Ana asked then frowned when Luke got up and ran through to the bathroom, "Right, he can't go on this school trip with you, Christian. He's clearly sick."

"I'll take Taylor then," Christian decided and stood up, hurrying through to their bedroom to get dressed, "TAYLOR, YOU'RE COMING TO THE AQUARIAM!"

"WHAT?" Ana heard Jason shout back from the security room, "I THOUGHT SAWYER WAS GOING?"

"SAWYER IS BLOWING CHUNKS AND PISSING OUT HIS ASS!"

"CHRISTIAN GREY! LANGUAGE!" Ana joined in, throwing her hands up in a huff and heading through to the bathroom to check up on her CPO. She found Luke sat on the bath, rinsing out the bin Ana kept in the bathroom with a very grey complexion, "Are you okay, Luke?"

"I'm so sorry, I had to use the toilet and throw up in this," he said, Ana taking the bin from his hands and laying her hand against his forehead, "Eddie has the Norovirus."

"You can't work with the Norovirus, Luke," Ana gasped, "For crying out loud. You need to be in bed," she instructed, Luke turning his head and throwing up pretty violently into their $10,000 free standing tub.

"I'm sorry," he choked, Ana rubbing his back as she tried not to gag, "I'm sorry."

"It's okay," Ana sighed, "Get it up, Sawyer."

"Is Luke okay?" Gail asked, poking her head into the bathroom and going green nearly instantly herself.

"He's just got a sickness bug. Taylor's going to the Aquarium with Christian and the school," Ana explained, "I'm going to put him in the guest wing to sleep this off. Apparently Eddie's got it too so I would imagine Danni doesn't need a sick child and a sick husband to contend with."

"I'll go get it set up," Gail nodded and handed Luke a glass of water, "There you go, Handsome."

"Thanks, gorgeous," Luke tried to flirt, as Ana pretty much held him up right until he didn't think he was going to be sick anymore. Slowly, she helped him to his feet and led him into the guest wing where Gail had already left him a bucket, water, tablets and a pair of her own husband's PJ's.

"Ana, we're ready to go!" Christian called then and Ana groaned; could she not just have one morning of tranquillity?!

She left Luke to settle down, running back through the mansion to where her husband was stood with a pissed off Taylor, an excited Teddy who was getting antsy that they'd miss the bus, a crying Phoebe who wanted to go to the Fishies with Taylor, and her little ball of sunshine Maxie who was playing with his winky again.

Not my problem, Ana thought, as she practically pushed them out the front door once she'd kissed them quickly, slammed it behind her and slid down on her butt.

Silence, god she loved silence.

She wasn't even dressed herself yet, still wearing her pyjamas and dressing gown as well as her fluffy pink slippers Phoebe had bought her last mother's day. She sighed when she felt her mobile phone vibrating, no doubt either from Christian or from Taylor saying that they had forgotten something which she'd need to take with her on her own trip to work at noon.

Fuck she'd need to clean the bathtub Sawyer had obliterated. Gail was a vomit sympathiser, it wasn't fair for her to try and clean it out when Ana was more than able.

She pulled her phone out, tucked her hair behind her ear and sighed as she unlocked her iPhone to see the message.

Yup, it was Christian.

She smiled tiredly as she opened the text, reading it and letting out a laugh;

' _I ran you a bath in our en suite; go relax. I love you, and all you do for us x'_


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter Thirteen**

.

.

Dinner was stodgier than she'd usually like for a late evening meal but Ana still ate it, picking at the bacon and eggs Jace had provided for them all before he'd ventured through the bungalow to bring Phoebe dinner in bed since she was upset. She was secretly glad too, able to spend time with her grandchildren without Phoebe feeling the need to unleash her inner control freak; both she and Teddy were typical Greys.

Milo and Maisy had stuffed their tubby faces and asked for seconds as well as for dessert which they received in the shape of a yoghurt. It was lovely getting to speak to them in person for once and see their little faces in real life rather than through the screen of their iPads or computers. They'd grown so much and were starting to look like proper little adults rather than baby faced toddlers. Milo spoke non-stop about soccer, Maisy had spent her whole time asking who 'the nice man' was, the Greys realising she was asking about Jace.

"I like Jace," Maisy nodded firmly, "He can be my boyfriend."

"Nu-uh," Milo snapped, "He's too old. He has a motorbike."

"How do you know Jace has a motorbike?" Taylor asked, unable to manage more than a bite of toast still.

"Cus I seen it when he left one night and mommy waved and he did a wheelie," Milo beamed, "Vroooooooooooooooooooooooooom!"

"Very good motorbike impression," Christian laughed, looking at Ana then. They were both left thinking the same thing; neither Jace or Phoebe were being completely honest about how often they spent time together. Sure, Jace had told Christian it was whenever he had a free weekend, and Phoebe was no different. Ana started to wonder if her daughter had even been having an affair with Jace which was perhaps why she didn't see the point in working harder to fix their marriage when Stan announced he'd been cheating.

She was starting to see her daughter in a different light, not the careful, retiring Grey child. She was the only one of the kids who decided at the age of ten that she wanted to play no part in the Greys elitist lifestyle. Teddy and Maxwell had often went to galas and balls with their parents which the media adored, but Phoebe was happier staying home in the Taylor's cottage playing go-fish with Gail and Jason. A very private girl and an even more private woman, Ana hadn't realised how little she knew about her daughter.

Milo and Maisy put their own dinner plates by the sink before going through to the living room with Taylor to play with Flick. They'd always wanted a dog themselves but with their mother's occupation, it made no sense to bring another dependant into the household until Phoebe no longer got deployed for as long as she did.

Luke had decided to retire to the RV, having complained of a sore tummy. He'd headed back to the RV early to sleep it off, leaving Christian and Ana in their daughter's quaint little kitchen, cleaning up the dinner plates and the frying pan whilst Jace and Phoebe seemed uninterested in joining them for the evening.

"That's been over two hours now, Christian," Ana tutted, "Where are there?"

"She was stressed out and upset; they're probably just talking," Christian said, having witnessed Phoebe having a moment before scurrying off to her room to hide. He said it was just an overload of everything which had gotten to her;

Her parents arriving early.

Her parents finding out about the divorce before she was ready.

Her parents finding out about her and Jace Taylor's continuing hook-ups.

Her kids coming round and being in the same vicinity as Jace when she wasn't ready for them to meet in person.

Apparently she'd just erupted at Jace and stormed off, much like she'd do as a youngster. Ana loved her kids, but Phoebe was incredibly highly strung and prone to fiery tantrums which could rock the entire household, especially when it was her time of the month. Not even her beloved Tay was exempt from teenage Phoebe's hormonal rage.

Ana put the last of the dinner plates in the dishwasher then went hunting for tablets, "I hope they're just talking. I'll be annoyed if they're having sex while we look after her kids for her. We've not seen her in so long; she should be with us."

"Baby, I'm sure they're not having sex right now," Christian laughed and shook his head at his wife, "Honestly."

Ana rose an eyebrow at her husband's naivety. She'd raised three children of Christian Grey and she could honestly say that each of her children had their father's libido. Phoebe didn't act upon it so much and, as far as Ana knew, she'd only ever had her summer fling with Jace growing up.

Teddy and Maxie, however.

Ana groaned a little at the memory of her two boys, each as bad as the other. Poor Gail had countless sticky sheets to contend with for each boy and just when everyone thought they'd gotten past that stage in their teenage lives….the masturbation had started. It wouldn't bother Ana usually, she and Christian had been sure to encourage their children to express themselves and their curiosities throughout their lives and willingly answered any questions their kids had.

But thirty single, crusty, cum-stained socks tucked down the back of Maxwell's bed was excessive.

"Okay, they might be having sex," Christian laughed when he saw Ana glaring at him, "But they'll have talked first I'm sure. Baby, just enjoy having the grandkids for a bit."

"I'm just worried for her," Ana admitted, looking at her husband.

"I'd be more worried for Jace," Christian pointed out, "Phoebe's crazy when she's in the huff. Remember the gender reveal party?"

"I try to suppress that memory," Ana chuckled, walking over to her husband and snuggling into him, "Too much ESPN."

"That's it," Christian laughed hard, "God, we had good kids."

"We had one good kid; Max. The other two were destructive mutants until they were at highschoot and even then." Ana said, shaking her head…

.

.

 **A life time ago….**

 **One the way home,**

 **Grey Mansion,**

 **Grey Estate,**

 **Seattle,**

 **.**

The pregnancy had been a surprise. They hadn't meant to have three children but that was just how it went with Christian Grey as her husband. Teddy was four now, a genius but a handful for Ana now that she was at the waddling stage of her pregnancy. Having had Phoebe invade his childhood, he was taking the pregnancy hard and was not excited one bit for Baby Grey Three. Phoebe, only two, was ecstatic and would not shut up about her baby sister-to-be. It was adorable to watch, Ana thought, listening to her baby girl telling Sawyer for the one Millionth time that she was having a baby sister.

She would be heartbroken if Baby Grey Three turned out to be a boy at tonight's baby reveal. At eight and a half months, Ana had finally bullied her way into getting to know what gender they were having. Who'd have thought Mr Control Freak himself wouldn't want to know the gender of his third child before its birth?

"An Ook, mine sister will be a-a-a p'incess!" Phoebe shouted in excitement, still not quite grasping the concept of an inside voice just yet, "P'incess Grey! And I'm P'incess Phoebe Grace Grey."

"Princess Grey?" Sawyer repeated with a smile as he drove Ana and Phoebe home from a day shopping for the party tonight. They'd decided that their nearest and dearest should come round for a BBQ to celebrate the upcoming birth. Ana hadn't wanted a third baby shower, not after the crap year they'd had so far. Ray had died of a heart attack back in January and now, nearing December, it just wouldn't feel right doing another baby shower without him there to gush over a third grandchild who he'd never known he'd be having.

A gender reveal party felt different to Ana, that they weren't celebrating the birth without Ray but rather having a fun night with close friends to enjoy blue-pink coloured cake, blue-pink coloured balloons, blue-pink coloured cocktails and mocktails, blue-pink coloured clothes. They'd never done one before so it felt a lot less like they were going to be missing Ray.

Ana believed she was having a girl, her pregnancy being more similar to the one she'd had with Phoebe than the one she'd experienced with Teddy. Plus Jason had said something about the size of Ana's bump being more associated with a girl.

Pfft.

Like the Marine knew anything about cooking a bun and firing it out of his vagina. Both he and Luke were opposing camps; Sawyer team willy, Jason team flower; and it was causing a serious civil war between them all.

The dress code for the night was to come in the colour which the individual believed the gender to be. Believing she was having another 'P'incess', Ana had bought the most pinky, pregnanty, dress she'd ever bought herself in her life; a tight baby pink bodycon dress which would blow Christian's socks off, Ana was sure. It had a good amount of stretch in it, despite her bump not being that large, and she could move comfortably around in the material which was a necessity at this final stage.

Today they'd also picked up Phoebe's pink princess dress for the occasion; a massive poofy pink ball gown which Christian had had especially commissioned for his number one girl…whilst she remained his number one. She might very well be one of two girls come December.

Ana smiled at that, looking back down at her baby talking the ear of her 'Ook'.

"An' she be living under my bed!" Phoebe insisted.

"Babies don't live under their older siblings beds," Ana reminded Phoebe with a smile, "She'll live in mommy and daddy's room for a few weeks and then she'll have her own room when she's settled."

"NOOOOOOOO-argh," Phoebe pouted, bottom lip beginning to wobble and the crocodile terrible-two tears starting to bubble up in her grey eyes, "But mine baby in mines room!"

"She's not living in your room," Ana said patiently, not rising to the tantrum as Phoebe began to cry the whole car down. In the rearview mirror, Ana caught Luke's eyes and saw him wink at her.

"Hey, Pheebster?" Luke called as he turned up the Audi's built-in stereo, Phoebe looking up from her angry pout and glaring directly at the back of his head, "Who's this?"

Phoebe continued to give an angry expression even when the music started playing, her lips quivering into a smile, "Ook, nooooo, stop!" he declared, trying not to laugh.

"You know you love me, I know you care. Just shout whenever and I'll be there," Luke sung, dancing in his seat as he deployed Princess Phoebe's biggest weakness at the current moment; Justin Bieber.

"Oooook," Phoebe whined, determined to remain angry even though she was laughing as she watched her mother's bodyguard going hard.

"Come on Phoebe," Ana laughed, joining in, "you want my love, you want my heart, and we will never, ever be apart."

"Still not singing, huh?" Luke called with a smile, switching songs from one boy to five, "Alright then, Princess Phoebe. Lets try this."

"Dis Tay an Daddy's song!" Phoebe exclaimed, looking at Ana excitedly.

"Do Daddy and Tay sing this in the car with you?" Ana laughed, no idea her husband and her husband's bodyguard were versed in the ballads of One Direction.

 _How Parenthood had changed Fifty…_

"Daddy be's Harry and Liam's bits," Phoebe grinned, "Tay is Zayn."

"Daddy does Harry Styles bit?" Ana laughed, looking at Luke, "Trust Christian to do the front man's parts."

"I was laughing at Taylor doing soprano," Luke admitted with a giggle, flicking through his playlist. Having a drop dead gorgeous twenty-something wife, Luke knew all the boybands. The couple were big music lovers and always got time off over festival season to do the rounds religiously and in exchange, Luke would work over Christmas for everyone else, "There we go," he nodded, turning the music back up and tapping the wheel as Phoebe finally decided to stop throwing a tantrum and sing and dance like she loved doing usually.

"You look so perfect standing there, in my American Apparel underwear," Luke sung, Phoebe dancing happily, "And I know now that I'm so down. Your lipstick stain is a work of art, got your name tattooed in an arrow heart."

"Mommy me get lipstick tonight for the party?" Phoebe suddenly asked.

"Not until you're twenty-one," Ana smiled, laughing as she started pouting again, enjoying the ride back home to the Estate.

.

.

Christian finished tucking in his blue shirt, looking down at Teddy as he did the same. Team Boy was looking good, he thought to himself as he showed Teddy how to run mousse through his hair for more defined tussles, his little boy the double of Christian.

"Can I have aftershave?" Teddy asked and Christian let him have a little, showing him how to slap it on his jaw and cheeks like a 'proper man'.

"Looking good, Buddy," Christin complimented, scooping his son up before pulling out his iPhone, "Come on. Lets take a selfie."

"A funny face one," Teddy instructed.

"What's a funny face one?" Christian frowned as Teddy took his mobile phone and pressed the Snapchat app Ana had downloaded on family vacation, "Oh that," he chuckled, his son an expert in technology already. Soon Christian would have him making his own software, he was sure, amazed by how fast youngsters were picking things up.

"Do the doggy ear one," Teddy said, Christian doing as asked and holding the phone out for them both, "'member to stick your tongue out so you get the big tongue," Teddy instructed, Christian taking the photo of them both with large dog ears and funny tongues, "You're funny daddy."

"What if I use my real tongue?" Christian challenged, licking Teddy's cheek suddenly.

"Ew! Daddy no!" Teddy squealed in hilarity, "Gross!"

Christian laughed, holding his wriggling son tight as he continued to lick and drool on Teddy's cheek, "Yum yum yum yum yum," he snuffled, licking and chewing Teddy's ear before the both ended up wrestling on the bedroom floor, Teddy trying to get Christian back but failing as Christian pinned him down and kept leaving big wet marks on his cheek.

"Bleeeeeergh," Christian grinned, making noises that Hannibal Lector would be proud of right in his son's ear.

"And this is why Baby Three will be a girl," Ana muttered as she walked in wearing that killer pink dress, causing Christian to falter in his assault on his son, "Boys are gross."

"Nu-uh," Christian mumbled, "We just do man things, right Ted?"

"Right! You don' get it mom," Teddy insisted before squealing when Christian licked him again before he got to his feet.

"You're both covered in drool," Ana mumbled, "Christian, everyone will be here in ten minutes. Stop spitting on each other and wrestling."

"We're just having fun," Christian laughed, taking Teddy into the bathroom again to wipe their faces and fix their matching blue outfits whilst Ana went to fuss over balloons and cake.

Teddy let out a loud, deflated sigh, shaking his head dramatically before hanging it, "An this is why we need the baby to be a boy, Dad. So there's more of us than them."

"I know, buddy," Christian sighed, "There's too much oestrogen in this house."

"Yup, dad. Too much ESPN."

.

.

Danni and Luke appeared in blue, Luke carrying a crate of beer over his shoulder as well as a baby bag gift for Ana and Christian; anti-wrinkle cream, a bottle of gin, moisturiser and relaxing bathsalts. She took it gratefully, getting a hug and a kiss from Luke before he walked into the blue-pink party room where the Greys were already arguing over gender, Carrick outside in the cold with Christian as they tried to get the BBQ going under the gazebo.

Danni squealed and kissed Ana's cheeks in excitement, rubbing Ana's fat, ugly belly with her perfect half-italian hands. Danni was wearing a pair of jeans which showed off her large, perfect bum, and also a blue low cut shirt which fit her tiny top perfectly. She was gorgeous and therefore Ana hated her in this very moment, suddenly feeling fat and ugly and unattractive next to Danni and Kate and Mia who all could have formed a girl-band, they were that perfect and sexy.

"I'm so excited for you! Look how big your bump is!" Danni grinned.

 _Big?_

 _Bitch._

Ana forced a smile, "Thank you, Danni. Please, come in. The Greys are already through there and Teddy's running around with Ava and Phoebe."

As Danni walked away with her perfect hip sashay, Ana turned and greeted Ryan and Nora next, the couple coming in wearing pink. Or rather Nora was wearing a pink floaty dress over her BBW figure, Ryan wearing his skater boy jeans, a black t-shirt with a gamer character on the front –Zelda maybe?- but his usual mousy brown hair was coloured bright pink.

"Wow, Ryan," Ana laughed hard, embracing Nora who'd brought her flowers, everyone knowing that they weren't excepting baby gifts.

"Yeah, I didn't have any pink clothes," Ryan smiled, not hugging Ana. Although his Autism was incredibly mild and usually more a positive than negative, the young man wasn't fond of being touched unless he was drunk. He said it was because he never knew quite what to do with his hands and joked about how one time he accidently cupped Jason's junk when he Marine bear hugged him. It was easier for him to wave so Ana did just that, taking the flowers to the sink for water.

"Why-an I love your hair!" Phoebe squealed, not quite understanding the hugging rule as she threw herself into Ryan's arms and studied his pink hair, "Mommy, me's wants pink hair too!"

"Ask Daddy," Ana said firmly, "And Taylor," she added quickly, knowing Christian would give his daughter everything that her heart desired whilst Taylor would kick up a stink about ruining her gorgeous brunette curls by using harsh products. Phoebe had two fathers and Ana had noticed that when Phoebe had been told 'no' by either, she'd ask the other. Never Ana, only Dad and Tay. She used to be offended until Phoebe went nuclear over not getting an icecream and threw up on both men as they tried to comfort her rather than leave her to strop.

"Nice save," Nora smiled, helping her boyfriend by taking Phoebe and leading her through to where the buffet was being grazed upon whilst Christian tried to get some meat going in the BBQ.

"Mom," Teddy mumbled, stomping over and tugging at his pants a little bit, "What if the baby pees on my face?"

Ana frowned as she looked down at her beautiful little Christian, "The baby?"

"Yup," Teddy nodded with a very serious expression, "It's not too late to give the baby to the jungle you know."

"The Jungle?" Ana laughed, "Like Mowgli?" she asked and saw Teddy nodding vigorously, crossing his legs and uncrossing them.

"Just think about it cause babies are expensive and you've already gots two and you don't have enough to buy us toys everyday already," Teddy pointed out, clearly worried about how the Billionaires could financially support a third baby. Ana had to smile; her usual default 'No we're not buying this' was to say she had no money on her whenever they visited shops.

"That's a good point, Master Grey," Ana agreed as Teddy continued to squirm on the spot, "But there's no Panthers and Bears in Seattle so mommy and daddy will just have to try and raise the baby ourselves," she said firmly, ruffling his think copper curls, "Go for a wee-wee."

"I don't need a wee-wee," Teddy insisted as he tried not to cross his legs any more.

"Then why are you dancing?" Ana mumbled, hands on her hips.

"I'm not dancing," Teddy laughed, "I'm-uh-I'm a kangaroo!" he announced and bounced on the spot over and over again.

"Teddy, if you wee-wee on the floor you will be in big trouble," Ana insisted, "You're a big boy now. You're just being silly by not listening to your body. Go for a wee-wee."

"I don't need one," he mumbled, turning his back on Ana and looking around the room towards the party. He was about to run off to play again when Ana grabbed his arm and got down to his level which was a struggle considering Baby Grey Three was pressing down on Ana's own bladder.

"Right Theodore. Today you are going to be on your best behaviour. Mommy is telling you to go for a wee-wee. You are not allowed to go back through to the party until you at least go for a try," Ana insisted, "Go. Now. I'm not kidding."

"Fiiiiiiiiine," Teddy huffed, walking away with his hand squeezing his willy as he deliberately stomped his way to the kiddies bathroom.

"He doesn't sounds happy," Kate said as she came over with a blue cocktail in hand which matched her blue maxi dress.

"He just tried to convince me to leave Baby Three in the Jungle like in the Jungle Book," Ana said and shook her head, "Then we had some words about his waiting till the last minute to pee. I can't believe how imaginative that boy is."

"He's like his mom; head in too many books. His imagination must go wild and distract him from his body," Kate teased, "Speaking of imagination going wild; Sawyer looks delicious tonight."

Ana rolled her eyes as Kate ogled Sawyer's ass in his skinny jeans, unable to see the whole appeal. Maybe it was because Ana had helped squeeze a pimple from the back of his neck a week ago and still wasn't over it, "He looks like Luke."

"Which is mouth wateringly good," Kate nodded firmly, "He's a stallion."

"What about poor Elliot?" Ana pointed out.

"He's always sleepy; he's got a lot of work right now with people wanting jobs finished before Christmas," Kate mumbled, "Honestly, Steele, with the amount of batteries I'm going through on my vibrator I'd have been able to afford a divorce so I could remarry some hot Latino boy and live life drinking cocktails by the beach," she sighed with a smile, giggling, "I'm joking. Elliot's just a little run down, especially with Ava being three now; she's more…hands on?"

"It doesn't get easier either," Ana laughed as she watched Teddy dancing outside the bathroom door, waiting his turn. She was going to tell him to use another toilet but just couldn't be bothered to keep spoon feeding him instructions; he'd learn eventually. If he had an accident they had his spare blue chinos, "Their vocabulary just gets better and they seem to get better at embarrassing you."

"Ava is already there," Kate chuckled, her daughter with Phoebe and Grace, enjoying cupcakes. Only the pink ones, of course, "She told the lady in the drug store that mommy needed sanitary pads because she was bleeding out her 'bum'. She also told the lovely man in the coffee shop. A police officer we walked past. Four of her daddy's construction buddies, her grandparents…"

"Oh god," Ana laughed hard, shaking her head at poor Kate.

"You alright, ladies?" Luke smiled as he came over, holding a beer.

Ana saw the pair share a look which she wasn't all that comfortable with; it wasn't quite loaded with sexual intent but it was most certainly flirty. Both Luke and Kate were attractive individuals and stood beside each other, his dark hair and bone structure did compliment Kate's fairer features far better than Elliot or Danni did. But that was beside the point; they were both in serious relationships which was why Ana didn't like how close and flirty the pair could be, even if it was platonic.

"How's Danni?" Ana pointed out, wanting to remind her CPO to behave and tone down the testosterone radiating from him like a nuclear reactor.

"She's with Nora and Ryan," Luke smiled at Ana, "I thought I'd come see how you guys were."

"We're just talking about kids," Kate explained, "Do you have any yet?"

"Do Phoebe and Ted count or do they actually have to be mine?" Luke asked curiously, smiling at Ana, "I see them more than Danni."

"No," Kate laughed, "Your own little Lukes and Lukettes."

"Someday, maybe. I'd love daughters," Luke admitted, "Little girls to dress up in pinks. And introduce them to heavy metal," he added with a grin.

Ana chuckled at her CPO and was about to ask more when Reynolds, Craig and Mei appeared dressed in… _what?_

Craig worked in the fashion and beauty industry so was known for his outlandish outfits and war paint makeup. Today he was wearing a navy kilt of some sort with a bright blue denim vest and heeled green brogues. His afro hair coloured much like Ryan's but in blue. Beside him and in stark contrast, was sensible Reynolds wearing a pair of 'dad jeans' and an ill-fitting blue polo shirt that he'd bought from Walmart, holding their adopted daughter's hand.

"Wow, guys," Ana smiled as she, begrudgingly, left Luke and Kate to chat and approached their guests.

"We're team boy," Reynolds said, scratching his bald head.

"Obviously," Craig winked up at his tall, lanky, plain Jane husband before slapping his skinny ass, "Boys are better."

Reynolds blushed and shook his head, nudging his little girl forward, "Mei, you remember Mrs Grey, right? She bought you the flower necklace for Christmas."

Mei shyly hid behind her Dad, wearing a blue dress like her fathers. Adopted from China, Mei looked nothing like her Afro-Caribbean Daddy or her white Caucasian Dad, but she completed the family perfectly.

"Hello," Ana smiled, "I love your dress. What do you think the baby is?"

"A boy," Mei nodded, smiling at Ana then, "You're very pretty."

"Not as beautiful as you," Ana assured, stroking her cheek before she managed to pull herself up out of her crouch and straighten up her back.

"She needs the toilet actually," Reynolds nodded, "Do you mind?"

"Oh of course not. The kiddies toilet is the one just next door. We've kept Phoebe's toilet seat on it for everyone," Ana smiled as Reynolds ushered his toddler through the party to the bathroom just as Teddy walked out, "Craig, your outfit is something else."

"What, this old thing? I just threw this all together," Craig laughed, twirling in his blue kilt, "I had a blue playsuit but Reny wouldn't let me wear it; it was all balls."

A grunt behind them.

Ana looked up and Craig stopped spinning as Mr Homophobic himself walked in, wearing a completely pink suit, a colour which Ana had never seen Taylor wear before in her whole life.

"Hey Taylor," Ana smiled as Jason tensed and crossed his arms over his chest, afraid to get Craig's 'gay' on him apparently. His attitude towards homosexuality was improving, thanks mostly to the gorgeous little Mei who had stolen his heart along with Phoebe and little Ava. Gail often said that it was due to not getting to see Sophie growing up that Jason couldn't help himself steer towards the girls baby section in mostly every shop he went to, buying for all three.

"Ana. Craig," Jason nodded and dutifully handed Ana a gift bag, "It's not baby gifts; it's a little something for Ted and Pheebs."

"Oh wow, they'll love having a present, thank you," Ana smiled, examining the bag and spotting two Paw Patrol dolls; Chase and Skye, "You know the kids too well, Jason."

That got a fleeting smile from the big Marine, but he still didn't look comfortable stood with Craig. Craig, however, was standing his ground in his weird navy kilt and staring straight at Jason, unbothered by his presence.

Gail, thankfully, didn't have her husband's thoughts and beliefs. She threw her arms around Craig the moment she walked in, dressed in killer blue heels, a blue shirt and slimfit jeans which really showed off her the curvy body she hid away under her work clothes, "Craig!"

"There's my girlfriend," Craig grinned, wrapping his arms around Gail tightly, "You look amazing! Team blue too?"

"Absolutely!" Gail nodded, then looked at Ana, "Oh, Ana dear, you look beautiful," she said when the happy little man let Gail go, Jason slinking off to see Christian and the other guys, "He's in a mood."

"Taylor….in a mood?" Craig gasped out sarcastically, Gail giggling and slapping his arm, "But he's always a ray of sunshine!"

"You'll get me in trouble," Gail teased and Ana realised she'd already had a couple of drinks which made her smile. Drunk Gail was hilarious.

The BBQ finally started going after Christian, Jason, Luke, Carrick and Elliot each took their turn to stand around it and offer their sixpence like typical alpha males. Teddy stood by them for the most part, copying each man individually, growing up far too quickly for Ana's liking. She caught Christian's eye and smiled sadly at him, pointing to their little boy as he stood with Carrick and stroked his chin like his Grandpa was doing.

When he noticed how Teddy was acting himself, Christian pouted and looked back at Ana and nodded. How was their little man so grown up already? It physically hurt Ana, missing how small and adorable he was as a baby.

"Tay!" Phoebe shouted excitedly, dumping Ava and Mei as she ran straight to her number one, insisting she be picked up which, of course, the big bear did instantly, putting down his glass of pink champagne, "I love you're suit." She said firmly, wrapping her arms around his neck and yawning tiredly. She was well over due a nap, Ana realised, which meant she might become grumpy and frustrated later if they didn't keep an eye on her.

"I love your dress, beautiful," Jason smiled widely, kissing her cheek as he carried her through to the living room where the rest of the party had begun to migrate to, Christian still with his father at the BBQ and Luke and Kate still talking up a storm in the kitchen unsupervised.

"When do you want to do the reveal?" Christian asked Ana, stroking their bump as he passed to get the meat from the conservatory fridge.

"Soon," Ana laughed nervously, realising that she'd rather like a baby boy again, Teddy too grown up for her, "I want to know now."

"So impatient, Mrs Grey," Christian tutted, kissing her cheek, "Well, get everyone into the living room, I'll put the meat on the BBQ and we can get the kids to open the box?" he offered.

"Reveal to the world that we're having another baby girl," Ana teased, squeezing his butt as she waddled away to usher everyone into the party living room. The mansion was so big that they had multiple living rooms but the one they were using today offered the best views out towards the Sound and it also had its own bar which everyone seemed happy helping themselves to. Gail, Reynolds and Craig were steadily working their way through a bottle of pink campaign between them, Grace and Mia mixing up some cocktails whilst Elliot cuddled Ava who'd gotten shy with all the new faces around her. Mei was with Luke, telling him about the new puppy she was apparently getting.

"Right everyone! Can Christian and I just get your attention for two minutes?" Ana called as her husband carried through the reveal box and placed it on the floor for the kids. Doctor Green had informed the party planner of the gender and so they'd had the box custom made for Baby Grey Three. It was colourful and circus themed, a joke between Christian and the security men that 'Life as a Grey was a circus'. Inside the closed box were helium filled balloons which would rise when the lid was pulled off by Teddy and Phoebe.

Blue for boys, Pink for girls.

It was exciting but nerve-racking as Ana looked around at their blue-pink guests and tried to decide what the favourite gender seemed to be.

In the blue corner, Team Willy, were Teddy and Christian, Luke, Danni, Reynolds, Craig, Mei, Kate, Gail, Elliot and Carrick.

In the pink corner, Team Flower, were Phoebe and Ana herself, Jason, Grace, Mia, Ryan and Nora.

"I think my wife and I would just like to say a few things before we find out what Baby Grey Three is," Christian said, wrapping his arm around Ana's waist and pulling her in close, "It's been a hard year for my family after losing Ray to start with," Christian said and squeezed Ana's shoulder tightly, "And Carla couldn't make it. Again."

"Christian," Ana warned lowly, knowing that he had dim views of his absent mother in law.

"I just want to say 'Thank you', each one of you, for the support you've shown my family through this tough year. Luke, my man, you've been a rock to Teddy more than you know you've been. Gail, you've been there for my wife every minute of the day and we're honestly honoured to have you with us after all these years."

"Mr Grey," Gail tutted and left her seat to come and hug Ana tightly.

"We mean it, Gail," Ana nodded, squeezing her tightly and holding her hand, "You and Taylor have been rocks to us throughout the grieving stage and," her voice wobbled, "It's hard not having my dad here but with you around I feel at least like I have my mother here today."

Gail's eyes filled with tears and she hugged Ana tightly, the nothing less than blubbering messes. Christian rubbed both of their arms, Jason putting the sleepy Phoebe down on her feet to get his crying wife.

"I love you, Ana," Gail nodded as she held Taylor's hand and walked back to Craig with him.

Christian smiled and kissed Ana's nose before looking down at the circus box, "It's hard losing loved ones but today is a happy day. Today we're going to find out if we've got another boy coming our way."

"Or another girl," Ana added with a smile once she'd wiped her eyes, "Teddy, Phoebe, come over here," she smiled as bother her children ran over to her and Christian.

"Right guys. Nicely, you're going to take a side of the lid each and lift it," Christian explained, "Then balloons will come out. Blue for boy and-"

"Pink!" Phoebe shouted firmly.

"Yes, Princess," Christian laughed and ruffled her curly brown hair, "Okay guys, remember don't fall out."

"Like this, Phoebe," Teddy instructed, showing his sister, "On three. One. Two. Three!"

Ana held her breath and watched as Teddy lifted the box at his side before having to go and help Phoebe since the lid was so snug on the box.

"Use those muscles, Teddy," Ryan called from the couch and everyone laughed as Teddy groaned and lifted Phoebe's bit for her, stepping back with a sigh and watching as five large, metallic blue balloons flew up to the roof.

"It's a boy!" Teddy cheered, "Daddy a boy!"

"Yes!" Christian yelled, throwing Teddy up into his arms and jumping up and down, "We'll be the Three Musketeers!"

"Yes!" Teddy clapped, his little face screwing up and he started to cry in utter happiness, smiling and wiping his eyes, "I'm so happy!"

"Oh Teddy," Grace called, picking him out of Christian's arms and hugging her grandson, stroking his copper hair, "Congratulations, baby boy."

Ana laughed and turned to Christian kissing him sweetly. He was so excited for another boy to complete his Three Musketeers thing that he and Teddy had going on. She stroked his jaw then turned when Ryan came to give her an awkward hug, everyone clapping excitedly for them.

"Thank you, everyone, thank you so-"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Phoebe screamed, having been frozen on the spot the minute she'd seen the balloon colour. She kicked the now empty box and screamed once more, "Me no want! ARRRRRRGGGHHH!"

"Phoebe Grace Grey," Christian said firmly, "What did I tell you about behaving."

"Me hate boys!" Phoebe shrieked, kicking the box again before falling face first to the ground. She yelled into the carpet, kicking and punching the floor as she had the biggest meltdown Ana had ever witnessed.

Everyone knew she was just tired and cranky really, overdue her nap by a couple of hours now. But it was embarrassing that she was acting like she was.

"Phoebe. I'm giving you one last warning to calm down," Christian said firmly, everyone trying not to laugh because they knew that Phoebe took after her father when it came to tantrums and stubbornness.

"No!" Phoebe roared and kicked Christian's arm away, "Me hate bru'dders! Me's wants no bru'dders. Me kill boys! TAYLOR help me!"

Taylor automatically walked forward and picked her up into his arms, Phoebe's face covered in smeared snot and tears. He didn't seem bothered as she pressed her sticky face against his neck and sobbed tiredly. Thankfully most of the guests had moved away from the screaming child so she didn't have too many on lookers, Ana and Baby Boy Grey smelling the burgers and craving meat.

"Phoebe, I think you need to go calm down," Christian said to his daughter, Ana watching as he tried to keep from losing his temper. They'd both agreed not to make scenes infront of the family but later they would have words without an audience, "I'm going to put you to bed-"

"No! You gaved me a brother!" Phoebe choked on her own breath, "Me" gasp "wants" gasp "a" gasp "P'incess! Nooooooargh."

"You're going to make yourself sick," Christian said calmly, "Breathe."

"Why don't I take her to calm down," Jason offered, "I'll put her down for a nap. You go and enjoy your party Mr Grey."

"Are you sure?" Christian asked, Ana looking on as Phoebe continued to whimper but settle on Jason's shoulder.

"My wife is currently talking to the queers about blowjobs. I would love to," he whispered lowly, stroking Phoebe's back, "Come on, gorgeous. Tay's got you."

"Tay you be my sister?" Phoebe choked, watching her parents as she was carried away.

"Sure," Taylor nodded and disappeared upstairs, leaving both Christian and Ana to just look at each other and then the dented box.

"She's got some kick on her," Ana mumbled.

"I'll get her into football," Christian chuckled, "Geez, Ana, that was a category five shitstorm just there. I've never seen her chuck that big a wobbly before."

"She's just tired," Ana shrugged, "She'll love her baby brother, even if he does have a willy," she smiled, "Another boy, Mr Grey."

"Another boy, Mrs Grey," Christian echoed and kissed Ana deeply, "Baby Sullivan."

"I'm not calling him Sullivan," Ana scoffed, shaking her head with a smile as she looked down at Teddy who came over to them both, "What do you think, little man?"

"Thank god it's a boy," Teddy said dramatically as he hit his head and shook it, "I don't know what we'd have done with two Pheebs."

"I know," Christian laughed.

"Was Phoebe just BMS-ing?" Teddy asked curiously, Christian lifting him up since Ana couldn't right now.

"BMS-ing?" Ana repeated, rubbing his back softly.

"Robert in my kindergarten says his sister BMS-ing makes her go super crazy," Teddy exclaimed, "She goes grumpy and kicks things."

"PMSing," Christian laughed hard, "Probably, Teddy."

"Christian," Ana warned, shaking her head, "No, Teddy. Your sister's too little for that. She's probably just sleepy since she didn't nap."

"Oh," Teddy nodded, looking at Ana directly now, "I'm just glad no more ESPN in this house, Mommy. Just Tess Toss A Bone."


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter fourteen**

.

.

 **Present day,**

 **Phoebe's Bungalow,**

 **Imperial Beach,**

 **San Diego,**

 **California**

.

Jason was drunk but what the hell did anyone expect. Staying sober hurt and he couldn't deal with hurting right now as he sat staring out onto the ocean, swigging a bottle of vodka he'd found in Phoebe's cupboards. It burnt his mouth as it went down, bringing tears to his eyes.

Or maybe it was the grief that was upsetting him tonight?

He sniffed when he felt his nose running a little, wiping his eyes with the back of his hand and smiling to himself weakly. Gail loved the ocean, even when the Dementia took it's hold, she'd loved watching the Sound from their conservatory windows, liked dipping her toes in the water when he'd felt it was safe enough to walk with her to the row boat dock.

His blankie was on his pocket so he pulled it out and held it to his nose and inhaled deeply. His childhood had been impoverished and he had very little happy memories of Texas, but he'd always had his blankie and it had always gone with him; to Military School, the Marine Corps, his wedding night, Desert Storm, the birth of his daughter, to the hospital when he'd been assaulted by his wife, to Seattle, to Escala. Gail had refused to sleep with him until he'd washed it but he'd point blank refused to clean it…so she'd stolen it, put it through the washer then the tumble dryer, spraying it with her perfume and leaving it on his bed, alongside her panties and a note telling him that she was naked under her pencil skirt…

It still smelt like her perfume because he sprayed it himself now so that he could sleep a little better at nights. Sitting on the sandy ground, he held it to his face before he wrapped his arms tightly around himself and closed his eyes and tried, desperately tried, to imagine Gail's arms around his body, holding him, comforting him, loving him.

"I miss you," he choked, and shuddered. He was in California, a beautiful starlit sky above the dark ocean and the person he wanted to share it with was gone, "Gail, I miss you so much."

A yelp.

Taylor sniffed and shivered, looking down to his left hand side and spotting Sawyer's little pup looking up at him with those saucer sized grey eyes, his tongue lolled out the side of his mouth as though it were too big for his small jaws.

"Hey, boy," Jason choked, unfolding his arms and stroking the dog's scabby bat like ears. Sawyer wasn't feeling great and had retired to bed early with a sore stomach, but he'd had time to dress the bald dog in his cosy pyjamas; a heavy blue jumper and weird slipper things to protect his cracked paws; apparently there wasn't a single aspect of this mutt which was healthy.

Still, his crooked tail wagged at a stupid angle and he leant his large head into Jason's hand for more petting and cheek rubs.

"You're a funny bugger," Jason chuckled, forgetting his grief as he stroked the bald dog a little more, "Where on earth did Sawyer find you, huh?"

Flick rolled onto his back and exposed his massive bollocks and began twitching his leg with a happy, satisfied expression on his tiny little chops. The harder Jason scratched his tummy, the more his leg went and that fucked up tail wagged, kicking up sand.

"Like that, boy?" Jason grinned as Flick squirmed, lifting the bottle to his lips and taking a deep gulp, "I dunno if it's the alcohol talking, but you're kinda cute from this angle. I mean, not so much your bits. You're all balls, buddy, and no dick. But I wouldn't worry about that; it's not about the size of your wand, it's the magic ya do with it," Jason laughed, "Who's a good boy? Who's a good boy?"

Flick yelped in approval, chewing the strap of Jason's watch as he became playful and even kicked out with those ridiculous slipper sock things on his feet. With a grin, Jason continued to play rough house with the little dog, laughing when he rolled onto his feet and attempted to bite Jason's hand, the dog's tail wagging like mad still whilst he barked and played and chewed at Taylor's clothes.

.

.

 **A lifetime ago,**

 **By the Puget Sound,**

 **Grey Mansion,**

 **Grey Estate,**

 **Seattle,**

 **.**

Jason walked with Gail down to the dock where Max's rowboat was hunkered down for the day. It was Gail's favourite place to be because she loved trying to spot dolphins and whales in the Puget Sound and occasionally some boats would float pass which would excite her.

He liked it too, especially on days like this where it was sunny and fresh. It made life feel a little more normally for them as they started to realise how much they were about to lose in the next coming weeks. His heart was heavy with concern as he held her hand and relished the feeling of her small fingers interlinked with his. Eventually he'd be holding her hand to keep her from wandering off and not as a symbol of their happiness, post-love making.

Sawyer had ruthlessly asked him if he was 'still getting laid' now that Gail had dementia and Mr Grey had had to rip the pair of them apart with the help of Maxwell and Ryan. He'd asked s a worried friend but Jason had been needing a release, needed to hurt something. Luke's eyes would both be black in a few hours after Jason broke his nose, getting blood all over Christian.

It was the first time Jason had lost his temper and Mr Grey had sent him home from work to be with Gail, intending to have a meeting with Jason tomorrow about his behaviour. Not that it matter; Jason had needed the fight and Luke would understand that once his nose got straightened up.

The reality was that Luke hadn't been the supportive friend Jason needed lately and so the question had caught him off guard. He knew Luke's relationship with Danni was nearing an end and that Luke was meeting someone; he didn't dare ask who and he didn't have time to dedicate his energy to stalking his best friend's lovers, but he just knew Luke wasn't being faithful anymore. Which fucked Jason off doubly because he'd a beautiful Italian wife at home and two intelligent young women studying impressive degrees.

Because Luke had a future with Danni that Jason wanted with his wife.

"I love you, Sailor," Gail said, looking up at him and smiling brightly.

Her beauty really never failed to shock Jason as he focused on her perfect cheeky smile, the mirth in her gorgeous cat-like eyes, the lust for life which attracted him to Gail when he'd first met her. She was older, yes, but she still looked like an angel to him.

"I love you too, Little Woman," Jason nodded and sat by the dock, pulling Gail onto his lap so he could wrap his arms around her tightly.

"I can't believe we just had sex in the thingy," she giggled, snuggling against his chest.

"In the boathouse," Jason reminded her, "I don't know; I've always wanted to since the Boss built it. I've had to put up with watching everyone else disappearing into there for a few minutes, I wanted to see what the fuss was about. I must say; I wasn't disappointed, Mrs Taylor. Ten outta ten; great fuck."

"I smell like you," Gail chuckled, "Old Spice. Man's smell."

"I'll be honest; all I can smell right now is pussy," Jason laughed, Gail hitting his chest to tell him off, "It's true. I'm not complaining either."

"You're filthy, Marine," Gail mumbled with a smile, looking out onto the Sound.

"I never said I was a nice guy," Jason reminded her, squeezing her tight against him before groping her breasts, "Mmm. Boob."

"You've had enough boob," Gail muttered.

"I'll decide when I've had enough boob," Jason huffed, kissing her neck as he played with her breasts a little.

"What had you so upset today that you came home early?" Gail asked breathlessly, taking his wondering hands and holding them in hers.

"Just Luke being a dick," Jason mumbled, "He said something and I lost it with him. I'm pretty certain he's cheating on Danni."

"He said he was taking Kate out skydiving," Gail nodded, "I remember him saying that because it was so odd. Skydiving. Why would they do that?"

"Kate has cancer, remember?" Jason pointed out, imagining little Ava graduating and finding a job without her mother there for her. It broke his heart to see Kate so…less. The cancer was terminal now, they'd exhausted all avenues, even with Christian Grey's billions. It was just too aggressive and her body was vanishing. It was actually vanishing.

"Cancer?" Gail gasped, "Since when?"

"Two years," Jason said patiently, "You know that though; remember it came back when she thought she was in remission. I didn't know Luke's been seeing out outwith work. Do you think the Greys know?"

"I don't think so," Gail admitted, "He was very hush-hush about it. You don't have cancer, do you?"

"No, I'm healthy," Jason promised, kissing her cheek, "Doc even sticks his finger up my ass for a looky."

"You like a finger up the ass," Gail teased, stroking his hand gently.

"A pinky. Not a whole finger. And even then, your pinky only," Jason laughed, nuzzling her neck before watching as she focused on his wedding band before looking at her own wedding band and also her engagement ring, "I was so nervous giving that to you. Do you remember how I proposed?"

"Of course I do," Gail snapped a little, shaking her head, "You did it in Paris."

"I did; I'm a cliché," Jason laughed weakly.

"You proposed to me in the rain, at midnight, after a rugby game, we were both drunk and cold and wet but you wouldn't let us go to the hotel until you'd seen the tower and then you did it. You got down on one knee in the rain, down into a puddle, the tower lights on and you couldn't look at me because you were facing the wind and it was blowing rain into your eyes. Then we ended up bedbound with the cold for the rest of the trip."

Jason's heart could have burst by how perfectly Gail seemed to remember their engagement night. He stroked her hand and let himself imagine that the doctors were wrong, that they'd misdiagnosed her and that he'd have this beautiful angel forever in his arms, in his bed, in his house, in his life.

Of all the illnesses, why Alzheimer's?

Of all the people, why Gail?

He felt his lip wobble and his eyes fill with tears as he allowed himself, cruelly, to believe that her memory of their engagement was because the diet he was cooking her was making her better, that kale was the cure to Dementia, that he would never, ever be alone in this life again.

"Jason," Gail said, looking at her engagement ring now, "When Sophie gets engaged, will you give her fiancé this ring for me? It's so beautiful. I'd love to start a Taylor tradition with it."

Jason felt his hope shatter instantly, like a knife through a balloon, watching Gail play with the engagement ring she wanted Sophie to have. To start a Taylor tradition with.

But; Sophie was already married.

They'd had the wedding in Canada five years ago.

Gail had been a bridesmaid.

"I will," Jason croaked, clearing his throat, "I will. A Taylor tradition."

"I'd like that," Gail sighed, laying back against him now, "Oh, look, Sailor, a boat!"

.

.

 **Present day,**

 **Phoebe's Bungalow,**

 **Imperial Beach,**

 **San Diego,**

 **California**

.

Jason stumbled into the bungalow with Flick at his heel, glad to see Jace was up playing his games computer thingy on the TV.

"You're hammered," Jace frowned, putting his x-box controller down on the glass coffee table after pausing the game.

"What're you still doin' up?" Jason asked, tripping over his feet and falling onto the nearest armchair.

"I get bouts of insomnia," Jace admitted, "So I play my Xbox when that happens. Uncle T, it's after midnight. Why aren't you in the RV sleeping?"

"Cause I was drinkin'," Jason explained, digging around in his pocket, "You love Phoebe."

"I do," Jace stated, scratching his nuts through his shorts, "I love her. I want her. I would do anything to have her. Have kids with her. Live with her."

"She's a Naval officer, you're a Ranger," Jason pointed out.

"We spoke. Once the divorce is settled we'll look at the Join-Spouse scheme and see what our options are," Jace stated firmly.

"You need to get married before you can do that," Jason mumbled.

Jace shook his head in disbelief, "Of course I know that. I'm not stupid, I'm not throwing my career away for no reason. Uncle T, I love her. I loved her the minute I met her. She's amazing. We've been texting every week since that Summer. Sometimes we've dirty called when we're both deployed and lonely. That's where we are. She only married Stanley to keep her parents happy because by the book he's the perfect guy. But he's not what she wants. She wants me."

"You sure?"

"For fuck sake, Uncle T," Jace huffed, "I was prepared for this chat from her dad, not you."

"You get this chat twice; once from me and if you pass the cut you might, MIGHT, be strong enough to face Grey," Jason growled, "Can you afford to take on Phoebe and the twins."

"I'd go hungry for them," Jace insisted, and Jason could see his nephew meant that. Even drunk, Taylor was well aware of how sincere Jace was being right now to him; the Kid loved Phoebe and Phoebe loved him. Which meant that they would make it work, "I don't want to live another decade without her. I want her with me because when she's with me I feel safe. I feel home."

With a sigh, Jason pulled a tattered old ringbox from his pocket and held it out to his nephew, "Give her this."

"What is it?" Jace frowned, taking the box curiously and opening it, "Shit, Uncle Taylor."

"That is –was- Gail's engagement ring," Jason sighed softly, letting his tears fall. As thought sensing his shifting mood, Flick climbed up into his lap for cuddles, "She wanted to start a Taylor tradition with it. And Sophie already has an engagement ring so, maybe, you'd like to give it to Phoebe? Phoebe's always been like a daughter to us both. And you're a Taylor."

"Are you sure?" Jace pressed, crying too now which made it harder for Jason to keep from blubbering.

"No, I'm not sure of anything, Jace, I feel like I'm going crazy," Jason admitted and he had to drink from his bottle of vodka then to keep the panic away, "I'm not sure at all of anything anymore. I don't even want to live anymore, that's how much I love my wife. I want her to come back home to me every single moment of my life. And, if you feel for Phoebe even a tenth of what I feel being away from my wife, then it's meant to be. Speak to her father before we leave and then use that ring to make her yours. Leave the army if you have to and see the world. Life is so short, Jace, to waste time working. Take her to Paris, Australia, Rome, India, show her the world and make memories because if you let yourselves wait till the right moment to do anything it could be too late."

"Uncle Taylor," Jace sniffed, wiping his eyes and straightening himself up, "I promise, I will do right by her. For you, for Gail." He waved the box at Jason gently, "Taylor tradition?"

"Taylor tradition," Jason nodded and stood up on drunken legs, walking with his rat-dog and bottle of Vodka outside to the RV, to his bed, with Flick to spoon.


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N; this flashback is before the Meningitis that took their youngest's leg.**

 **Chapter Fifteen**

.

.

Christian woke with a semi.

He actually had a semi.

Naturally.

Without his blue pills.

 _Fucking yes, son!_

Grinning with excitement, he looked at his Ana. She was still sleeping soundly in their room in the RV, facing him with her blindfold on still. One time a blindfolded Ana would have had Christian bouncing with excitement but he'd learnt that as Ana aged she didn't appreciate him waking her up for sex in the middle of her REM cycle. Her breathing was soft and stable as she slept and Christian found himself shifting closer to her so that he was able to better see her aged but beautiful face. He chuckled quietly to himself; Ana's thin and balding hair was sticking up in every direction possible since she'd gone to sleep with it wet. She looked like Albert Einstein, he thought, which made him grin to himself.

Not that her hair mattered too much to Christian because he had a motherfucking semi.

It had been far too warm to snuggle last night like normal. Their weekend in San Diego had provided them with more sun than Christian would receive in an entire year of Seattle. Because of the humidity and uncomfortable haze, Ana had fallen asleep with a single hand over Christian's gut.

A hand which, if Christian shifted himself as naturally as possible, would slip down his belly and land on his semi. And if it did so happen to fall on his dick then perhaps Ana would, maybe, possibly, jerk him off. And then, maybe, they'd fuck? That way he wasn't technically waking up Ana for sex, something which would surely ruin any chances of him getting sex. As they'd both aged, sex became much less. Juggling a house, the kids, work, finances and a social life all left for very tired adults who wanted nothing more than to use their beds for sleeping in.

In fact once it had been so bad that Christian had once fallen asleep during sex and Ana had curled up right beside him, exhausted too and smelling like baby spew. As elders now, the energy for sex was gone and so was the appetite to a certain extent. Ana still enjoyed sex but it took a lot of energy and she was often bothered by her hips which meant she'd rather cuddle in the evening.

Christian still enjoyed sex, even if his worsening blurry eyesight meant he could no longer watch Ana come for him like he'd always loved doing. He could still go down on her though, and he loved doing that, especially if it led to sex afterwards.

How the fuck could he forget his blue fucking pills?!

Ana grunted in her sleep and she shifted so Christian inhaled deeply…and then exhaled, feeling Ana's hand slip down to the waistband of his shorts. Perfect. Carefully, he tried to slowly shift his hips to guide her hand further to his dick, sticking his tongue out in concentration.

That's it…

Almost…

"Woof."

Christian's eyes shot down to Luke fucking Sawyer's ugly as shit Chihuahua staring directly into Christian's soul. He'd climbed up onto the bed somehow, Christian had no idea how he'd gotten into his room, and was watching both he and Ana silently with those large, saucer like eyes.

"Go away," Christian growled lowly, glad Ana was practically deaf without her hearing aids, "Go on. Shoo. Creep."

Flick didn't budge, doing that weird Chihuahua trembling thing and staring expectantly at Christian as if the bald fucker was in the belief that Christian would let him snuggle up between himself and Ana. Fat fucking chance there.

"Go away," Christian huffed and tried to kick Flick off the bed, "Fuck off."

Still the gremlin continued to watch Christian with those misty eyes, scabby ears out wide like sonar dishes.

"Look, Flick," Christian said firmly, deciding to try and level with the mutt, "I have a hard-on. The first one without pills in years. Can you leave me and my wife to enjoy our morning? I'll do whatever you want. Name your price."

Flick licked his lips, turned and jumped off the bed, scuttling through the RV, long toenails tapping as he went.

Wow.

That worked.

Christian couldn't believe it, couldn't believe-

"Urgh-rup! Ahhh, fuck."

Christian sat back up and frowned, hearing the unmistakeable sound of someone throwing up. He was tempted to lay back down and try to get laid but knew the minute Ana thought someone was ill, no sex would be had. She had learnt how to be a mother hen both from Grace and from Gail and as she aged she could not bring herelf to leave someone poorly or suffering.

Grumbling, Christian stood up and shoved his feet into his worn tartan slippers, walking through to the kitchen and grimacing at the overpowering smell of booze. There was an empty bottle of cola on the table, a couple of used glasses but Christian couldn't see any sign of the actual physical bottle, he could only smell it.

"Taylor?" he called out lowly. Ana may be deaf but Luke wasn't and it was still reasonably early. He was just assuming that it was Taylor who was being sick, Christian realised as he walked past Luke's door, he didn't feel as though he needed to see the big twat to know it was him.

Drunken bastard.

Flick was sat by the RV door at the top of the hallway, looking outside onto Phoebe's street. He turned his bat like face towards Christian then looked back outside and trembled. Christian approached the door and stood beside the mutt, looking outside and seeing Taylor bent over and throwing up into Phoebe's neighbour's drain.

"What the fuck, Taylor?" Christian growled, getting him a bottle of water from the fridge before going outside to check on him, "What are you doing out here?"

"Bein' sick," Taylor slurred as he straightened up and spat a few times onto the neighbour's AstroTurf to clear his mouth before drinking the water, "w'a's it look like?"

"You're smashed," Christian huffed, throwing his hands up in the air, "You're actually smashed!"

"N-n-no see, shhhh, I'm jus' sleepy," Jason mumbled, trying to make the 'A-okay' sign with his fingers, "Flick was wan'in' to go walkies."

Christian looked back at the rat and heard the beast whimper, turning and running back inside to probably claim Christian's side of his bed. There was no way on earth that that dog ever went walkies willingly. Everything was about ten times his size for Christ sake. There was no way Jason intended to walk the dog, unless he'd intended to walk him to a distillery.

"What happened, Jason? You were doing so well," Christian asked, deciding to take the Ana-approach rather than the approach he wanted to take; beating his bony ass sober.

"Nuffin," Jason shrugged, "Jus' nuffin. Sorry to wake ya up," he added and then hiccupped, turning back to the drain to paint it with the contents of his stomach once more, "Ow," he slurred, rubbing his chest.

"To be fair, Flick woke me up. He got into my room," Christian admitted, shaking his head at his sorry looking former bodyguard. He had a level of sympathy for the man acting out like this because, if Christian had lost Ana to a disease as cruel as dementia, Christian would have ended it. He wasn't strong enough to lose the light in his life and he was honestly shocked that Jason hadn't used one of those many guns of his to end the pain.

"Jason, come on man. Lets get you inside," Christian sighed, kissing all chances of sex away.

"I miss Gail," Jason said softly, not listening to Christian at all. His blue eyes teared up and his face crumpled, "I'm sorry."

"You're just drunk. Come on. Come sleep it off," Christian mumbled, grabbing Jason's hand and yanking the old tit back into the RV and into his room. Christian left him with a bucket and more water, leaving the door open so he could hear Jason if he stirred again. Not that Christian himself intended to go back to bed; Flick had taken control of Christian's side of the bed and was lying with his balls and cock on display, tongue out too. Ana had even laid her hand on the dog's tummy to snuggle as she kept dozing.

Fucking rat.

Fucking Taylor.

Fucking no blue pills.

He shook his head and went into the kitchen, turning the radio on lowly as he hunted the cupboards for something to eat. Luke's door opened two minutes later and Christian looked up, anticipating the next interruption of the morning.

"Morning, Sawyer."

"Morning, Grey," Luke yawned, rubbing his stomach as he slowly sat down on the sofa and let out a groan, "Sleep well?"

"Until your dog woke me up; what's his deal? He wont leave me alone," Christian growled, making himself a mug of coffee.

Luke chuckled, "He's amazing, isn't he?"

"Amazing's one word. I'd lean more towards obnoxious," Christian huffed, "How's your stomach?"

"Agony," Luke said, "Ana said she'd take me to the hospital today to see if we can see someone about it; it's just the IBS playing up," he smiled reassuringly, "What time did Taylor come in at?"

"Fuck knows but he's wrecked," Christian shrugged, finding the bottle of vodka in the sink. There was maybe two drinks left in the whole bloody thing which made Christian worry about Jason's liver and the damage he must surely be doing to himself with such heavy binges, "He could barely keep his eyes from rolling."

"He did say he went to the shop," Luke mused, "Must have gotten drink then."

"Fuck knows," Christian repeated because, truly, fuck knows. Christian had no idea how to best approach the situation with Jason. He kept falling short of soberity, "I didn't realise you got such bad IBS," he added, sitting down with a bag of chocolate buttons rather than breakfast. Ana wasn't awake so she couldn't tell him off for eating shit, or nag about his waistline or diabetes and blah blah blah.

"Oh yeah. Remember that year out of work I took?" Luke asked curiously, "I was getting an operation done on my intestines. There were a few complications so I'd asked Jason to let me take a... _gap year_ in my employment," he explained with a smile, "I get flare ups now and then. It's pretty bad just now though so I'm as well going to the hospital for some stronger pain medication."

"Fair enough. Well when Numb Nuts pulls himself together I might see how Phoebe is, and see if she wants to take the kids to the park together," Christian mused, scratching his stubbly jaw, "Pick her brain about Jace and the divorce."

"Don't you think it's funny how she had such a crush on Taylor and now she's fucking Jace?" Luke laughed whilst Christian grimaced, "It's pretty Freudian."

"Shut the fuck up, Sawyer," Christian growled, kicking Luke under the table hard.

.

Christian smiled widely as he watched his twin grandchildren running riot in their local playpark, darting up ahead at speed and 'racing' the adults there.

"Chase us!" Milo yelled eagerly, waving his chubby arms at Christian.

"We'll be there in a minute!" Christian called back, chuckling to himself as he, Phoebe and a very hungover Jason followed them to the park.

Phoebe just rolled her eyes at her hyper kids, shaking her head as Maisy tripped on a marshy patch of grass, Milo laughing his head off before being chased by his muddy sister.

It was in that moment that Christian realised how much he really did miss having his grandchildren at hand. Sure, Teddy had more kids and wives than a collectivist colony but they didn't get to see them very often, Teddy having burnt bridges with their mothers. Max's kids lived whole different lives out in Dubai which Ana and Christian only partook in via Skype and annual visits once a year at least. It was tough and lonely, but being able to watch Phoebe's twins screaming out for their 'papa' so eagerly melted his heart.

"Mommy!" they called and waved again as they both entered the playpark and began to wreak havoc on the current occupants like typical little Greys.

"I don't know where they get their energy from," Phoebe chuckled, looking at Christian as she wrapped her jacket around her shoulders. It was a chilly morning by Phoebe's standards but to Christian it was a very pleasant and the first comfortably tempered day he'd experienced since arriving in San Diego. Everyone else was wrapped up in their warmest clothes except for Christian who was wearing a t-shirt and his jeans with the stretch in the waist. The twins even had on their wellington boots to jump in puddles and mud as they walked.

Luke was still feeling sorry for himself and hadn't really left the RV for the few days they'd already been here so Ana had decided to stay back and keep an eye on him and also clean up the house for Phoebe whilst she went out. Jace was still lingering around Phoebe's bungalow and had been working out when Christian left with Taylor, Phoebe and the twins.

They'd all had a big breakfast together before going to the park, packing little lunches to have at the play park. It had been incredibly enjoyable, Christian had thought, even if it meant watching his daughter fawning over the Taylor boy. Thankfully Jace needed to check in with a couple friends today so wasn't joining them to the park. That hadn't stopped Christian catching him kissing Phoebe by his motorcycle.

Disgusting.

"Are you joking?" Taylor laughed loudly, adjusting his sunglasses which were hiding his bloodshot eyes, "You and Teddy were like two opposite hurricanes. You could cause a series of destruction individually or you would combine forces and flatten the house foundations."

"We weren't that bad," Phoebe objected, "Were we?"

"All I'm saying is thank God for Maxwell." Christian agreed with Taylor, laughing together. Phoebe shoved Christian hard with a huff, glaring at her father, "You weren't badly behaved," he chuckled, loving how much his daughter looked like his Ana right now.

As his wife grew older, Phoebe was a constant reminder to Christian of what she'd looked like, just as Teddy was a reminder to Ana of Christian in his younger days. Right now Phoebe was giving him a well-practiced death glare, unimpressed by her father calling her out on her behaviour as a child.

"You were always my angel," Taylor laughed and wrapped his arm around Phoebe's shoulders.

"Love you, Tay," Phoebe smiled, burying herself against the lanky bag of bones, "Thank you for coming to visit me and the kids. Feel free to come without dad next time," she added with a mock glare at Christian before winking so he knew she was joking.

"Sounds lovely," Jason said, rubbing her shoulder softly as they continued after the kids.

"How long do you guys think you'll be staying?" Phoebe asked then.

"We're aiming to be in Vegas for the weekend coming," Christian said, "If Luke's feeling a bit better. He's buzzing for Sin City. So am I," he grinned.

"Gambling your billions," Phoebe laughed, "They say the house always wins; I don't think they'll expect to win anything like what you can offer," she teased.

"True; but your daddy doesn't lose at anything," Christian grinned smugly, puffing his chest out.

Phoebe rolled her eyes at him, just like her mother would do, "Tay, can you keep him in line?"

"I always do," Taylor promised, squeezing Phoebe's shoulder as they walked.

"I'm going to gamble the rat," Christian added, "I'm sick of him just…being there. He was in my room this morning, I don't even know how he got in! I'll trade him in for a manly animal. Like a cockatoo."

"How is a cockatoo more manly than a Chihuahua?" Jason tutted.

"A vase of roses is more manly than Flick," Christian pointed out with a mumbled, "And more healthy. And less cock and balls on a bird."

"Dad, stop it," Phoebe grumbled and rolled her eyes again, "That ugly little dog is Luke's baby. Don't joke about him like that," she scolded.

Christian could do nothing but smile to himself as he looked at his daughter walking under her beloved Tay's arm, instantly transported back to all the adventures he shared with the kids without their mother, the Daddy Days where it was just him, if by choice or forced by a stressed out mother. Taylor was always with him so they were never quite alone but still, those were the days that Christian truly cherished when he looked back at parenthood.

He cast his eyes over Maisy and Milo running wild in the park and shoving other kids out of the way. They were wild children, that was for sure, but so were Teddy and Phoebe. Maxwell had been different, calmer and more easy-going than his older siblings, thank God. But Teddy and Phoebe had been spirited and non-stop.

There had been many times where both Christian and Ana were just too exhausted to deal with their full-on kids, flogging Phoebe off to Kate and Teddy to his Grandparents for the day, Max happy enough to watch a Disney movie and nap with his parents. It was a busy life when the kids were young that had been for sure, they could never predict how a day would turn out or what their little terrors would do next.

 _._

 _._

 **A life time ago…..**

 **Christian's Office,**

 **GEH,**

 **Seattle,**

 **.**

" _They cut my hair."_

What?

Christian frowned as he put his pen on his desk and rubbed his forehead, "What do you mean, Ana?"

" _Christian, I am exhausted. These kids aren't normal. I need out."_

 **WHAT?!**

"Ana, you're not making any sense. What's happened?" Christian asked firmly, staring out of his office window, "Are you okay? Are the kids okay?"

" _They cut my_ _hair_ ," Ana sniffed. She was crying, Christian realised, _"I fell asleep, Christian. I'm exhausted and I fell asleep. I don't know where they got scissors from-"_

"I told Gail to keep them in the childproof drawers!" Christian shouted furiously, shocked that Gail had left sharp objects in a place where the kids could get them. It was the worst security breach Christian could imagine; didn't Gail know the amount of dangers that there were to children in the house? Teddy, Phoebe and Maxie were curious little angels, they wanted to explore everything for crying out loud! How could she leave scissors anywhere within their reac-

" _Gail's on holiday, Christian!_ " Ana snapped furiously, _"And even then, you're not home. You don't see them. They…they're monsters!"_

"I think you're being a little harsh, Ana," Christian argued now, "They're kids. Teddy's only just six, Phoebe's three and Maxie's only just walking. They're not thaaaaaat bad."

" _Christian, I don't know how Teddy's done it but he's put in the combination number for your office door, somehow got into your top drawer and grabbed your office scissors and Phoebe has cut my hair with them. I've massive chunks out of my hair!_ " Ana shrieked and Christian could hear her voice breaking as she got upset, _"And she's covered my face in makeup! I can't do this anymore. You're getting the kids today. I'm taking Luke to have me time."_

"'Me time' with Sawyer?" Christian snapped, "Over my dead body will you-"

" _If it has to be done over your dead body then it will; don't you fucking push me Christian. Your children have cut my hair and Luke has one eyebrow because Teddy told him to close his eyes for a goddamn magic trick!_ " Ana cried, " _You have no idea how hard this is; why do you think Gail's off on holiday with her sister; it's the school holidays! I can't deal with it; I need a break. It's easy for you, you go to work and I'm at home with them. They…they're not normal kids! I'm bringing them to GEH right now."_

"You can't. I have too much on today," Christian exclaimed, "I can't look after them!"

" _Why not? They're yours too! Why am I the only one that has to stay at home all day with them? You're the boss at GEH, take the day off!_ " Ana snapped, taking a deep breath and steadying her tone, _"They'll be in the foyer in ten minutes. Luke's taking them while I try and get an emergency appointment for my hair then we're both going for a spa day."_

"You are not taking Sawyer for a spa day!" Christian argued.

" _DO NOT TELL ME WHAT TO DO MR GREY OR I WILL- ARRRRGGHHHH! Maxwell what did you do!?"_

"What? What's happened?" Christian panicked, thinking she'd hurt herself or worse; his baby boy had hurt himself.

" _Maxwell's covered in strawberry lube!"_

"He's what?" Christian frowned, "Ana, what's going on there today?"

" _I honestly don't know what's going on. I don't even know where he's found it but Maxie's got lube in his hand right now. Christian he's covered in it!_ " Ana exclaimed, laughing in disbelief, " _Oh for god sake. Right. I need to wash him then you're getting the kids."_

"Ana I'm so busy-"

" _I'm not listening, Christian. You have thousands of men and women working with you. Lose the control and delegate,_ " Ana insisted, " _They'll be there in fifteen minutes._ "

The line went dead.

Christian sighed and rubbed the headache already forming, looking around his peaceful and clean office as he mentally prepared himself for his spawn's arrival. He had a presentation to give in twenty minutes but knew he wouldn't be able to keep the kids amused for long enough, calling Ros's intercom to ask if she'd be willing to take his place.

Reluctantly, she agreed but she was furious at how short notice the meeting was for her.

"Taylor? Prepare yourself for intruders of the toddler variety," Christian warned his head of security, calling him on his cell, "They've pushed Ana and Luke too far today so they're our problem."

"Shall I prepare the pepper spray, sir?" Taylor asked, attempting a joke for once.

"That's maybe a little extreme," Christian mumbled then had to laugh himself, "but keep the taser at hand."

"Very good, Sir."

.

.

"What did you three do?" Christian snapped, the kids sitting on his sofa in chronological order, looking like butter wouldn't melt. Teddy was too grown up for Christian's liking, wearing a pair of jeans and a t-shirt which read, ironically, 'Bad to the Bone' with a picture of a dinosaur on it. Phoebe looked adorable, wearing a red Mini Mouse skater dress with white sandals, a matching handbag which contained God knew what. Maxie, at least, still looked like Christian's little baby in shorts which showed off his chunky little leggies and a plain blue t-shirt.

Sawyer had all but thrown the three of them at Christian when he'd come to drop them off, wearing a baseball cap over his eyebrows so that Christian couldn't see the damage Ana had informed him about, if there really was any.

 _Maybe he shaved his own eyebrow so that he'd get to go to the spa with Ana!_

"I shaved Sawyer's eyebrow," Teddy admitted, running his little hands threw his copper hair, much like Christian did when he was stressed out, "But it was an accident!"

"How can that be an accident?" Christian groaned, squeezing the bridge of his nose.

"Well _obviously_ I told him to close his eyes and he did. Then I shaved off his eyebrow. But I used my wand and magic spells but it didn't reappear." Teddy said with a very confused expression, as though he truly believed he held the ability to make someone's hair grow by tapping their face with a wand.

If that were the case then Christian was sure Reynolds would be jumping through hoops to be Teddy's CPO, the bald bastard that he was.

"Teddy that's not a real wand," Christian pointed out. It was, in fact, the wand which he'd used when Ana dressed him and the other two as wizards for Mia's Halloween Party last year. Christian had been the white rabbit and Ana was the sexy assistant who'd played with the rabbit's carrot in the back room after casting a disappearance spell on the kids. Abracadabra.

"Where did you get the razor?" Christian growled.

"A magician never reveals his secrets, _obviously_ ," Teddy countered and then winked at Christian as though to sweeten the deal, completely oblivious to how much trouble he and his siblings were in for being absolute little monsters. Where the hell had Teddy picked up saying 'obviously' in such a sarcastic tone?

Robert. Christian had never met the infamous Robert but it was Robert's fault that Teddy knew what a 'cunt' was as well as a multitude of other grown up things. Ana had threatened Sawyer and Taylor with disaplinaries when Teddy had asked her 'Why do you have a hairy cunt, mommy?', assuming it was the two military men who were at fault. Then when she finally believed them, after Gail's defence, she'd blamed Christian before finally asking Teddy himself.

Robert was a cun-, um, a bad boy.

Why oh why were he and Ana cursed with three headstrong, independent, stubborn, curious, fearless children?

He would never ever change them for the world….but he wished they could be a little less destructive. Or at the very least they could schedule when either of them intended to be a little shit so the others could behave.

Seemed only fair, right? How did some parents manage with more than three kids?

"I'm not mucking about, Theodore," Christian warned, feeling himself about to go thermonuclear any moment as his eldest baby continued to dodge the question, "Where did you get the razor from?"

"From your bathroom," Teddy mumbled, "Robert at school told me to do it."

Fucking Robert, I fucking knew it, Christian thought.

"If Robert told you to jump off a bridge, would you do it?" Christian growled.

Teddy shrugged, "I dunno, maybe. How big's the bridge?"

"That's not the point, Teddy," Christian huffed, rolling his eyes and looking at Phoebe, next, "And you, Madam. Where did you get scissors from? You know you're not allowed to touch sharp objects. It's a very very very bad thing to do. And you cut mommy's hair! You were a very bad girl."

"Oh no, Daddy. Me not be bad. Me been a hairdresser!" Phoebe explained, holding her little delicate hands up, "Me's a good girl."

Christian just glared at her, "No, Phoebe, you are not a hairdresser. You are a little girl. And little girls do not touch scissors. Where did you even find scissors?"

"Teddy gotted me scissors," Phoebe grinned and pointed at Teddy.

"Nu-uh!" Teddy shouted.

"Yeah!" Phoebe yelled.

"Nu-uh!"

"Yeah!"

"Nu-uh!"

"Yeah!"

"Nu-uh!"

"Yeah!" Phoebe screamed, whacking Teddy with her little fist and smacking his nose.

"Ow!" Teddy gasped, tears in his eye, "Daddy she hit my nose!"

"STOP ARGUING!" Christian shouted over Teddy's wails and Phoebe's own crying because, apparently, she seemed to think that crying would get her off the hook. Christian grabbed her and carried her over to the ottoman in the corner of his room, sitting her down. "You do not play with scissors. You do not cut peoples hair. You do not hit your brother. You will sit here until you stop screaming."

"No daddy!" Phoebe shrieked before doing something which both he and Ana called 'the Exorcist'; her screams warped into something sinister and animalistic. Like a possessed growl, her usually cute little girl vocals becoming absolutely demonic. If her head started doing a 360 degree turn it wouldn't shock either Christian or Ana. "Nodaddydon'tthisarrrrrrgh" Phoebe bellowed as Christian ignored her tantrum and walked back to the sofa.

Teddy was glaring at Phoebe, sniffling and holding his nose pathetically, "Teddy, calm down. She didn't break it and it's not bleeding. Man up," he mumbled, knowing Teddy was playing up his injury like always. The noise he was making made it sound as though Phoebe had ripped off his arm, which she hadn't. As it stood, he'd have a bruise at most, but Teddy knew how to milk things to get his way. When he was older, he'd do well in the business world. Too well.

Christian wasn't willing to rise to his 'injury' today, turning to address his youngest baby who was smiling happily despite the chaos his older siblings brought to the table, "Maxwell, why did you cover yourself in that mess?" he frowned, "That wasn't a very big boy thing to do."

"Mmmm jam," Maxie declared happily and Christian had to try hard not to crack up; his son thought the strawberry lube was strawberry jam. God he loved his baby's innocence. Please, God, let Maxie grow up to always be this fricken cute.

"Where did you get…the jam?" Christian asked, kneeling in front of him. There was still the faintest whiff of strawberry on Max's skin which Christian could smell, despite Ana hosing him down in the tub. Christian didn't know where he'd gotten the lube from; he and Ana didn't tend to use flavoured lube in the bedroom. Whipped crème, yes, strawberry lube, no.

Maxie gave Christian a cheeky smile, clapping his chubby little handies and swinging his legs so innocently, "Taywor," he said before picking his nose.

"Don't do that, stinky boy," Christian laughed. 'Taywor' was, of course, Taylor. Which meant that, amidst the chaos Ana had woken up to, Maxwell had walked through the security room, snuck past Luke and went straight into Gail and Taylor's cottage and went rummaging. That was a concerning thought, however, and Christian wasn't too sure how to fix it. If Ana hadn't taken a fucking nap none of this would have happened. If Luke wasn't so eyebrow conscious then he'd have caught Maxie.

Taylor and Gail both insisted that it was important that the kids could get to their house in case of an emergency. To get there, the kids had to go through the security room which joined both the Taylor's old, refurbished cottage to the Grey's sleek mansion. All things of importance in the security room were kept upstairs in massive amounts of files, the downstairs really only just the CCTV camera monitors and the coffee machine; all of which was out of reach from small hands, a stairgate blocking off the office and staff room.

Christian made a mental note to remind Taylor to hide things that he didn't want the kids finding because all three of the little buggers were professionals at digging up embarrassing items to humiliate adults with. When Teddy had been only three he'd found Mia's dildo and proceeded to run around the garden with it in his hands whilst everyone tried to catch him. Christian imagined that, while Luke grieved his lost eyebrow and confiscated the razor from Teddy, Max toddled through to the Taylors and found 'jam'.

"Right guys, I mean it, I need you all to start behaving," Christian mumbled, looking at each of them, "I mean it. You're making mommy and me very sad and if we think you're naughty then Santa wont bring you anything for Christmas."

"Robert says that Santa isn't-"

"Don't you dare," Christian threatened Teddy, "If you dare finish that sentence I will spank your butt."

"Mommy saids I's got a cute white butt," Phoebe smiled as she walked out of time out, like a little angel and not that horrifying monster she'd been moments ago.

"Mine's cuter," Teddy announced, Phoebe shoving him hard.

"Nu-uh!"

"Yeah!"

"Nu-uh!"

"You all have cute butts," Christian sighed, resigning himself to his children.

"Can I show Tay my butt?" Phoebe asked curiously whilst Teddy glared at Christian to reprimand Phoebe for shoving again.

"No, you're not going to show your butt to anyone. Not until you're fifty," Christian stated firmly, looking at Maxie as he did his strained poop face.

Great.

Even though he was the cutest baby, Maxwell was the stinkiest. His diapers could churn the hardiest of stomachs, even the likes of Sawyer who had had to pull over multiple times when driving because of his gagging fits when Max filled his diaper.

"Dadda I's pooping," Max confirmed, still tense and red faced from the effort. Christian hoped he never looked like that during his own bowel movements; it looked painful.

"So when me's fifty I can show Tay my butt?" Phoebe pressed but Christian wasn't really listening as he went to pick up the diaper bag Sawyer had launched at his face an hour ago.

"Yes, whatever, Phoebe," Christian huffed, "Max, come get your bum fresh,"

Max nodded and waddled over awkwardly. Someday, Max would crack this toilet training nonsense, put part of Christian didn't want that to ever happen; it would mean his last baby was growing up and Christian didn't want to lose his baby.

"Yay!" Phoebe cheered, bouncing on the sofa in the corner of Christian's eye. Teddy joined in, the pair jumping all over the Italian leather despite wearing their shoes still. But they weren't fighting so Christian ignored them as he tried to clean up Max in one breath.

He was so focused on wetwipes that he didn't notice Taylor had come in and was shooing both children from jumping on the sofa for Christian, none of the security afraid to reprimand the kids for naughty behaviour.

"Do you still need the taser, Sir?" Taylor asked, doing his best to ignore Phoebe wrapped around his leg. What was her fixation with Taylor anyways? It made Christian insanely jealous that he was clearly not his daughter's hero. It was fucking shit, considering how much Ava worshiped Elliot. Mom said it was probably just a crush but still, Christian couldn't help glaring at how much Phoebe clung to Jason. Teddy clung to his daddy but Christian was greedy and wanted to be all of the kids favourite adult.

"Do you want to take them to the park with me?" Christian asked, pulling up Max's shorts and tapping his butt as he toddled back to the sofa with Teddy.

"Yes!" Teddy cheered excitedly.

"Sure," Jason nodded, smiling when Max waved his chubby hands at him, "Hello, Maxie-boy."

"Jam," Maxie called and ran over on wobbly legs, grabbing Jason like his sister was doing.

"Jam?" Jason frowned and looked over at Christian as he tied up the soiled diaper.

"Do you and Gail use strawberry lube by chance?" he asked as he stood up, turning off his computer and packing up his iPad. Jason bristled at the question, becoming his usual prudish self, "I'm only asking because Ana and I don't use it but Maxwell came through the house today covered in strawberry lube, holding the bottle."

"Shoot," Taylor laughed, scratching his jaw and trying to hide his embarrassment, "I must have left it out this morning," he mumbled, rubbing his hand over his face.

"Isn't Gail on holiday?" Christian asked.

Jason coughed awkwardly, prying Phoebe off his leg with a great deal of effort, "Yeah…it's just been a bad few days, Sir. I needed a little me time."

"Well then I'm due you a bottle," Christian chuckled, going to grab his coat for taking the Spawn of Satan to the park to run off some serious steam.

.

.

"..and then we could play soccer, Taylor!" Teddy continued to ramble up to The Head of Security, despite the fact he was very much grounded for tormenting his mother and Luke.

God, Christian was not comfortable with Ana taking Luke to a spa day. Luke could take Ana to a spa day and he could stay in the car. Or better yet, Luke could go with Ana to the spa, provided that he got a male massager and Reynolds went with Ana. After all, Reynolds was gay. But what if he wasn't gay-gay? What if Ana could turn Reynolds straight? The man had been with women, right? What if he and Sawyer teamed up to seduce Ana? What if they were plotting right now to-

"Sawyer's not flirting with your wife," Jason grumbled, looking at Christian as they headed through the building, "He's married. Danni's expecting."

"But my wife is beautiful," Christian objected.

"No offence sir, but Danni is a hairdresser who teaches a pole dancing class," Jason further explained, "Don't fire me fore saying this but Mrs Grey is a seven compared to Danni. You really don't have anything to fear from Sawyer and Mrs Grey's friendship."

"…Did you just call my wife a seven? She's beautiful beyond earthly belief," Christian objected hard, glaring at Jason now.

"Of course, Sir. Mrs Grey is stunning," Jason chuckled and shook his head, shooting Christian a look of amusement. Cocky bastard knew how to wind Christian up, first by saying he wasn't attracted to Ana and then agreeing that Ana was the most stunning woman on the planet. It was a catch twenty two for the man, which was why he was looking so fucking amused with himself.

"You're fired," Christian huffed.

"No I'm not," Jason decided, looking down at Teddy as he continued to ramble on about playing in the park.

Christian held Phoebe's hand tightly when she stumbled a little on one of the stairs. She was being huffy because she wasn't getting her way which was no surprise to Christian or Jason. Maxie was walking nicely a few steps ahead for once, between Christian and Jason.

God his third born was so fricken cute, pointing excitedly at the people at the bottom of the stairwell and waving at them. He suddenly stopped however, right in Jason's path, bending down to pick up what looked like a piece of gum.

"Maxwell, watch!" Christian shouted, dropping hold of Phoebe's hand as he tried to grab Maxie, Taylor engrossed in Teddy and walking forward.

In slow motion, Christian saw Jason accidentally stand on Maxie's fingers before realising his error and lunging his whole body over Maxie. Christian's toddler screamed bloody murder, holding up his crushed little fingers and screeching loudly at the damage that the big bear had done to them.

"Fuck!" Jason exclaimed, losing his balance and falling face first down the rest of the stairs before rolling forward into a heap by the entrance of GEH. Christian heard a loud, skin crawling _CRUNCH_ sound, followed by the manliest whimper he'd ever heard coming from Jason as he finally seemed to roll to a stop at the bottom of the ground floor lobby, the receptionists looking on in horror.

"Are you okay?" Christian shouted down, Phoebe abandoning her sobbing baby brother to attend to her Jason. At least Teddy stayed put with Christian and Max, trying to calm his little brother down.

"Daddy, Tay's is blooding!" Phoebe exclaimed in shock as Jason slowly sat himself up, his nose burst and pouring blood down his shirt and tie, "You have Disco-fracture-itis!"

Fuck you, Doc McStuffins, Christian growled as he got closer; Disco-fracture-it is his hairy ass.

Teddy hurried down to help Jason thankfully, Maxie breaking his heart in Christian's arms.

"Teacher says sit forward," Teddy murmured, ignoring all the blood and pinching Jason's nose for him whilst Jason sat forward like instructed. He was cradling his arm which Christian noticed was bent backwards and clearly broken.

Fuck Christian wanted to be sick.

He turned away from the blood and broken bones and saw his reception staff looking on in frozen horror; screaming Maxie, deluded daughter, Doctor Teddy and broken Jason.

"Bring my car round!" Christian roared at the first blonde he saw, "I need to get my son and Taylor to the hospital."

"Right away, Mr Grey," someone called as someone else brought the first aid kit at long fucking last.

"I'm okay," Jason mumbled, tears in his eyes as someone wrapped a sling around his neck for his arm, "Is Maxie okay?"

"He's fine," Christian assured Taylor, studying his son's fingers. He could move them easily enough but they were going to be badly bruised and painful for him, a little bloody too on his knuckles.

Teddy stepped back as someone tried to get Taylor onto his feet without hurting his arm further, "You gotta sling it," he instructed Christian in a confident mannerism which reminded Christian of Grace oddly enough. Considering the kids weren't biologically related to his parents, there was no denying that Teddy had picked up traits from them, particularly his grandma.

"Right, Ted," Christian agreed, turning to someone and barking a second order which saw another member of staff running over with a sling and safety pin, helping Taylor support his wrist.

"It's just a sprain," Jason grimaced through gritted teeth, trying to Marine his way out of going to the hospital.

"Your wrist is bent to feck," Christian observed, trying in vain to calm Maxie down. Phoebe was also upset, crying into Jason's leg for some reason. Teddy had morphed into a little control freak and had picked up the keys to the Q7 from the company valet, "Right, everyone in the car. We're going to the hospital."

"Sir, what about security?" Jason winced, limping with Christian and the kids to the car.

"Who the feck is going to approach us with my kids dancing around our feet?" Christian challenged, putting Phoebe into her seat after he'd secured Maxwell. Teddy jumped between his siblings, trying to comfort his shocked sister and sore brother.

"True," Jason mumbled, Christian needing to buckle him into his seat before climbing into the driver's side.

"Feck sake, Jason, how much leg room do you need?" Christian growled as he brought his seat forward and adjusted the height of the steering wheel before he set off towards the hospital.

"I'm a growin' lad," Jason grunted, head back against the seat as he tried to act as though his arm wasn't killing him, "Shit," he winced when Christian hit a pothole.

"Sorry, big guy," Christian mumbled, looking back at his kids. Phoebe was calm again but Maxie was still whimpering over his painful fingers.

"Daddy put music on, please," Teddy asked politely for once.

"Oh play the black lady!" Phoebe called out excitedly, apparently over the shock of seeing Taylor fall and bloody nosed.

"Which black lady?" Christian frowned, "That doesn't narrow anyone down, baby girl."

"The singer," Phoebe added, looking expectantly at her father, "She sings pretty."

"Beyonce?" Christian asked.

"No."

"Rhianna?" Christian tried again.

"No."

"Aretha Franklyn?" Jason attempted.

"Noooo," Phoebe huffed, "She singed the love song."

"Macy Gray?" Christian frowned.

"Tracey Chapman?" Jason also put forward, both suggestions getting a 'No.'

"She means the one that sings," Teddy cleared his throat, "And I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I will always love y-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-u!"

"Whitney Houston," Christian laughed, "How'd you know about Whitney Houston, Pheebs?"

"Cause she loved the bodyguard," Phoebe said, smiling at the back of Taylor's head, "I love you, Tay."

"Love you too, Princess," Taylor called, shaking his head, "But you're a bit too little to watch the Bodyguard. There's scary bits in it. Where did you watch it, Darlin'?"

"Uncle Elliot putted it on for me and Ava when I sleeped over," Phoebe explained.

Elliot.

Corrupting his little girl, Christian thought with a grumble, shaking his head. He could imagine his idiot brother assuming that Ava and Phoebe were old enough for a 'girl movie'. Last time Phoebe had slept over he'd let the girls watch Twilight. It was as if he didn't know anything about movies. Who let a five and nearly four year old watch The Bodyguard anyways? No wonder Phoebe was obsessed with Taylor.

"Why don't we put on One Direction or someone instead? Whitney Houston's voice is too good for daddy to try and sing along to and Maxie might not know Whitney Houston," Christian suggested as he took a corner, Taylor breathing in sharply and cradling his arm. He shifted through the built in playlists until he found the kid's music, loading up the family's favourite; JB.

Teddy sat up in his seat and grinned brightly, the biggest Justin Bieber fan in the family since Phoebe appeared to only be interested in older men. Fucking Elliot.

"No I want Whitney!" Phoebe demanded, throwing a wobbly in the back on the car because she wasn't getting her way. Again.

Max perked up however, Teddy taking hold of Maxie's good hand and waving it in time to the beat, "You know you love me, I know you care. Just shout whenever and I'll be there. You are my love, you are my heart and we will never, ever, ever be apart."

Christian laughed at his eldest son trying to sing along, "Well done, Teddy. Are we an item? Girl quit playin'. We're just friends? What are you sayin'? Said there's another, look right in my eyes. My first love, broke my heart for the first time," he sung to his sons, seeing how happy his singing made them, "Come on, Pheebs, stop whining."

"Daddy," Maxie laughed loudly, that adorable toddler cackle infecting the pained Taylor who started to smile himself. Like Christian, Jason was well versed in the musical conquests of artists just as JB and One D.

"Come on, Phoebe, sing with me," Jason added as he shifted in his seat, "And I was like baby, baby, baby oh."

"Like baby, baby, baby oh," Christian joined in again as he pulled them into the lane to the hospital, "I thought you'd always be mine, always be mine."


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N; next chapter is Vegas**

 **.**

 **Chapter sixteen**

.

Jace didn't sleep.

Phoebe had learnt that over the last week since he'd been staying with her. He rarely slept and when he did he often with a troubled expression. Watching him now was perhaps the most relaxed she'd seen him in her bed.

His face wasn't creased with the usual worry lines, his lips slightly apart as he snored ever so softly. Phoebe hadn't heard him come to bed last night so she wasn't sure exactly when he felt he could try and attempt to sleep but she was grateful to wake up before him for once to witness him asleep.

Because he was beautiful.

He was just as beautiful as he'd been when she'd first laid eyes on him that summer she left high school. He'd that hereditary Taylor strong jawline and angular nose with two beautiful deep blue eyes, all of which were traits he shared with Jason, Trevor and all of his many brothers. His hair was ruffled ever so slightly since it had grown out a fair bit since he'd taken leave and it made Phoebe giggle to herself as she thought about how adorable he looked with a bedhead.

His body was solid and made her knees weak as she thought of all the amazing ways he could use it to please her. From doing DIY jobs around the house and carrying her groceries to fucking hard in the bathroom and making love in her bed, Jace knew exactly how to use his muscular, sculpted body.

Perhaps it was the knowledge of how he'd achieved his Adonis figure which aroused Phoebe all the more? She knew he'd the sort of bulk that could only be gained through hard, labouring work and tours spent in a battlefield, not the sort her brothers had acquired by personal trainers and gym memberships. Jace was fighting for his country and he took his occupation incredibly seriously, he always had. He was an expert grade in Krav Maga, a deadly martial art he'd begun to learn when he was sixteen and pursued right until he'd joined the US army Rangers. He'd fought through Ranger School and nearly failed when it came to overcoming his phobia of heights.

Phoebe still had the letters he'd written to her consistently since that faithful summer, telling her how terrified he was to do the Victory Pond logwalk and rope drop. Phoebe remembered how nervous he'd been on their date to the Space Needle and she hadn't thought they'd make it to the top of the elevator. But he'd fought through it with the grit and determination all the Taylor men seemed to possess apparently as all of Jace's brothers were also in dangerous occupations.

Mathew, the eldest, had followed in their father's footsteps and went to the airforce and flew Super Hornets whilst Tanner copied their uncle Jason and went into the Marine Corps the minute he was old enough. Christopher, the middle child, was perhaps the only brother who hadn't wanted a career in the military. He did his basic contract with the US Navy before becoming a deckhand on one of those horrible Alaskan King Crab boats, a job which he'd done for three years before moving to the east coast. He was now an Electronics Technician in the Coastguard, a job which still offered him a thrill without having to carry a gun like the others.

Jace's twin, Lincoln, was in some clandestine organisation which no one spoke of, no one discussed, which Phoebe found incredibly odd. Lincoln had described himself to Phoebe as 'a better Jason Bourne' at Gail and Jason's wedding anniversary once. The last time Jace had seen his twin had been hard for him, he'd told her so one night after an evening of wild hotel sex. They'd gone from being identical twins able to share everything with each other to keeping secrets which was ultimately ruining their relationship.

Fuck, now that Phoebe thought about it, even their cousin Sophie Taylor had ran straight to the battlefield. She'd spent years abroad teaching in Cambodia before going to the middle east to help child refugees learn English.

And all Phoebe's brothers did was work for themselves. Except Teddy. He liked to fuck pretty blonde Victoria's Secrets Models too. And to be fair, Max did invest a lot of money into meningitis recovery charities.

Jace stirred a little and his worry lines finally made an appearance as his lips pursed together. Phoebe smiled softly as she watched. She had the best Taylor, she was sure. As handsome and well-rounded as the others were, Jace was different, even from his twin. He was an absolute dick and a total goofball but she loved him all the more.

She loved him.

Loved. Him.

Their relationship had never truly disappeared, they'd always written letters and sent cards to one another. Before Stanley and Phoebe had married, she and Jace had had several affairs in motel rooms and even once just in the back of his truck in the desert. She'd never truly been loyal and faithful to her husband because she'd never loved him like she loved Jace. Stan was a nice man, with a nice face and nice figure, a nice father to their children and was a nice coastguard who understood nicely that her job as a naval officer was tough.

Stan was just so…nice.

He'd never deserved to marry as bitch like Phoebe so when he announced that he'd met another woman, Phoebe had genuinely been pleased for him. His new girlfriend was a teaching assistant and a part time musical therapist with kids from her own marriage. She was jolly, friendly, Milo and Maisy loved her, and she liked to organise family game nights.

She would be faithful to Stan and be everything Stan had wanted in a wife, everything Phoebe had failed to give him.

Only now was Phoebe realising that she had never loved Stanley. What she'd thought was love had been logic and she now understood that love wasn't logical choices and acceptance. It was wild and an unpredictable rollercoaster of emotions, not always pleasant.

Mom had insisted Phoebe give it ago with Stan because he was just so nice and, yes, she did love him and she'd tried so so hard to see him as more than nice, but there just was no spark. There had never been a spark for her and she'd gone along with their relationship and marriage because she knew it would have lead to a nice life and, with that, she'd hoped she would fall in love with him more honestly. She'd loved him, but she'd never been in love with him.

Jace wasn't like that. Jace was rough and ragged around the edges. There wasn't a nice bone in his body and Phoebe liked that. He would spank her ass as she walked past her, he'd blatantly ask her 'hey, babe, want to suck me off?' with a confidence Stan didn't possess. Even when she felt her ugliest, Jace would just shrug off her insecurities and say 'I'd still bang you' whereas Stan would give her poetry about her beauty.

She would never regret her marriage, it had given her her twins after all, but she regretted subjecting Stanley to her indecisions…

.

.

 **A lifetime ago….**

 **Her bridal suite,**

 **The San Diego Country Club,**

 **California.**

.

Phoebe finished brushing out the knots in her brown hair, attempting to tame it one last time to make life easier for the hairdresser tomorrow morning.

Tomorrow.

She couldn't believe tomorrow she would no longer be Phoebe Grey but instead Phoebe Smith. It didn't have the same ring to it but it was nice. And she was marrying Stanley, who was just as nice.

Blonde, muscular, handsome Stanley with his nice personality and nice taste in clothes and friends. He was very polite, her mother and father loved him from the first family dinner, and he had a good stable job and realistic aspirations. And Phoebe loved him too. Sure he was…dull a bit, and she found his friends a little boring. But he was kind and respectful and treated Phoebe like a princess, on a pedestal above everyone else.

Which was nice.

It was all very, very nice.

She let out a sigh and looked around her bridal room. She and Stanley decided to do the wedding in San Diego, the city they both lived in. As a naval officer herself, it was important; this place was her whole world now. Dad wanted a grand wedding, mom wanted a princess themed day. Phoebe just wanted to get back to work.

The San Diego Country Club was completely booked for the entire weekend by her father, and mom had helped find Phoebe 'THE' dress; a large fluffy ruffly white thing with a vail and sparkly shoes which matched the belt Aunt Mia had bought her for the dress.

It was wonderfully nice.

Her brothers' gifts had become her favourite aspect of the wedding and was the first time she'd truly cried in the run up to the big day. Ted had given her something old; a piece of her childhood. Max had given her something blue; a second piece of her childhood.

Because there were three Grey children, Ryan had brought them home three little pokemon toys from one of his and Nora's frequent holidays to Tokyo, Japan; a Charmander, a Squirtle and a Bulbasaur.

Teddy had gotten the fire pokemon and Max got the water pokemon, leaving Phoebe with the ugly green plant one. She hadn't really liked pokemon growing up so looking back as an adult it was understandable that she'd get the undesirable one. As a child, however, she'd cried and thrown a tantrum that she couldn't have the fire one because he was the cuter monster.

Her brothers had found these little toys and one of them had drilled tiny hooks into these toys, converting all three into little charms on a bracelet for her.

Something old, something new and something blue, all in the one shot. Looking at the bracelet on her cabinet made her heart swell with so much love; they argued all the time but she was incredibly lucky to have two wonderful brothers who would do whatever they had to do to keep their sister happy and safe.

She gave out another sigh and looked around her room once more, not sure what she was truly feeling.

Tomorrow, her bridesmaids and her hairdresser would come here and get dressed for the wedding. She'd asked two girls from school to be by her side but the reality was that Phoebe didn't have many friends. Her guest list was tiny compared to Nice Stanley who's fifty plus family were coming as well as his old frat brothers from college. Phoebe had invited her parents and brothers, Mia with a plus one, Kate and Elliot and Ava, Granny Grace, Grandpa Ray, Teddy's girlfriend, Reynolds and Craig and Mei, Ryan and Nora, Luke and a plus one since he and Danni hadn't been getting along, a few friends from school who hadn't been able to come down to California sadly, her workmates and, of course, Jason and Gail. She'd also had an invite sent to Jace.

All through bootcamp and all through her naval career so far, she'd sent letters to Jace. They'd never really lost contact and the truth was that it had been his motivational letters that had helped her follow her dreams and complete training. Likewise she'd talked him through Ranger school and supported him as much as she physically could, helping talk him through his irrational fear of heights which was stopping him achieving his own dreams.

The decision to send Jace an invite was bitter sweet and she decided that Jason and Gail should have the final say on whether she should or shouldn't invite Jace and a plus one. She hadn't heard from Jace or received an RSVP so she didn't think he'd come which gave her mixed feelings. On one hand she was relieved he wouldn't be there because still, after all these years, they had palpable chemistry. They'd had several drunken one-night stands in their time before Stan, unbeknownst to her parents, so it would be hard for them both to be in the same room as Phoebe promised herself to one man.

A nice man.

But then not having Jace there was also a kick to her stomach because, all through her young adulthood she'd had him to rely on. He was her best friend now, the person she thought of first to tell exciting news to. Not having him there, on the biggest day of her life, hurt her. And he hadn't even sent her a letter to explain why he wasn't going like he would normally do.

Maybe it was for the best that he didn't come. After all, they had slept with each other. Multiple times. So perhaps it was ultimately for the best that Jace Taylor didn't come. Maybe she should stop writing to him so much too? After all, as of tomorrow she would be a married woman. It wasn't fair on Stan that she kept up a relationship with another man.

Particularly when that man was better in the bedroom department than her current betrothed.

Phoebe shook her head at that though and let out another deep, confused sigh as she sat on the bed she would be sharing with her husband tomorrow evening. Phoebe and Stanley Smith; so American, so simple. It wasn't a bad combination; it was…

Nice.

She jumped suddenly when something knocked on her window, frowning and grabbing her dressing gown as she went to explore the sound. She was up on the second story so she assumed it was an owl. What she found, however, was not what she expected.

"What the Hell are you doing here?" Phoebe hissed, glaring at the man perched outside on her windowsill. What was it about Jace Taylor and his inability to just use the stairs like a normal human? Why'd he have to go and climb the side of a building like some sort of action hero? Especially when she knew how much he hated heights.

"I had to see you," Jace mumbled through the glass, pointing at the hatch for her to open, "You weren't answering your phone."

"Of course I wasn't going to answer my phone; I'm getting married tomorrow!" Phoebe hissed, lifting the window open before standing back quickly, "I've things to organise last minute. I don't need to answer my phone to you, of all people," she paused and watched him just sit, watching her, not inviting himself into what was going to be her marital room tomorrow night. Apparently he would come to her bedroom window unexpectedly but he wouldn't bother to RSVP to her wedding.

Which seriously stung her; it felt cruel that he hadn't even acknowledged her big day.

She hated herself for thinking that he looked good. A US Ranger now, Jason Taylor the Fifth was every bit as big and strong as his elder Taylors. His dark hair was cut high and tight, that strong jawline clean shaven and supporting a grim, tight smile. He was wearing jeans and a t-shirt to combat the humid Cali evening heat, Adidas trainers on his massive clown feet.

"I needed to see you one more time before tomorrow," Jace said grimly, "Can I come in?"

"Jace, this is so wrong; what if someone saw you sneak in?" Phoebe stressed, "The Press are everywhere. How do you know you weren't spotted sneaking in? You'll ruin my wedding before it's even begun!"

"No one saw me," Jace grumbled, "Have a little more faith in me than that, please," he added sarcastically.

It made Phoebe's blood boil, "Faith in you? Why should I? I had faith that you wouldn't run from me, ever. You made me feel like a fool."

"I was an idiot," Jace defended, "And I'm sorry."

"Whatever. What do you want, Jace?" Phoebe sighed, staring deep into the man's gorgeous eyes.

"I want you," Jace said, "I want you to come with me."

"You had your chance, Jace. You had your goddamn chance," Phoebe tried not to shout, she didn't want her father to panic and run in to help her, "I offered you a relationship but you didn't take it. You ran away to Virginia."

"I joined the Rangers," Jace pointed out with a glare.

"And I joined the Navy," Phoebe pointed out, "But I still wanted to try. You're the one who didn't want to try. Didn't want to commit to me. You ran away the minute I opened up to you like some sort of coward! If you want to just be friends then that's fine but you can't come to me now and tell me you want more."

"You know it's not like that," Jace argued, "It's never been like that with you. I just…I just…I was scared, Phoebe. I was scared we couldn't make the distance work for us and I'd lose you as a friend. It wasn't worth the risk. It's not worth the risk."

"So if it's not worth the risk to you, what are you doing here tonight? Of all nights, Jace. You're such an idiot! I get married in less than twenty four hour-"

Phoebe didn't see him move, his strides from the window were that quick. She was taken off guard the minute his lips crashed against hers in a passionate, soulful kiss which resonated throughout her body. Instinctively, she kissed him back and for a moment she was lost in his taste, his rhythm, until his hands ran down her back to her ass and.

"..no, no, stop," she growled when he continued to kiss her neck, not hearing the firmness in her tone, "Stop it right now, Jace!"

She slapped him.

He froze and backed off, hands out in front of him, "Sorry. Sorry."

"You don't get to do this," Phoebe hissed, her voice croaking with emotion, "You can't decide now that you want more. You can't just climb into my window whenever you're horny and expect a fuck, Jace. Those days are over now; I'm about to become a wife!"

"Phoebe, I love you," Jace admitted softly.

"And I love you too, Jace. But I'm getting married tomorrow; you're too late," Phoebe insisted, "You waited too long to decide you wanted to risk our relationship over the goddamn distance."

"You're not married yet," Jace pointed out, shaking his head and looking at her curiously and clicking his tongue. Phoebe felt her cheeks flush as she read his mind. No, she was not married yet. Tonight was her last night of being Phoebe Grey.

The way his eyes met hers sent chills throughout her body, his body language changing from pleading and desperate to alpha male and dominant. It made her flush, the blood draining from her face as she remembered the last time he looked at her like that; he'd ripped her g-string in half.

"We can't have sex Jace," Phoebe said though it was without conviction because she really wanted one last night with this man before she settled into her life of nice, "We can't."

"No one would know," Jace observed, reaching for her hand and stroking it gently, "One last night then I'll leave you and Stan The Man in peace," he took a step towards her again, his other hand gently stroking her cheek, "God you're so beautiful."

Phoebe groaned internally, leaning her cheek against his hand before looking up at his perfect lips. She bit her own in anticipation and didn't fight him when he leant down for a gentle kiss this time.

One last night was all that they had, Phoebe realised, tears stinging behind her closed eyelids as Jace softly caressed her tongue with his, those large bear-like hands of his stroking her cheek and back more respectfully than the first desperate group. Perhaps he understood now that tomorrow she would be a married woman which was why he was being so careful to savour the moment, the last night. Did he feel this same numbing, horrible feeling at the prospect like she did?

Phoebe knew nothing; she didn't understand any of this love stuff. She never had. Stan was everything she should want in a man, everything her parents wanted to see her marry and start a family with. Jace, in contrast, was her father's worst nightmare. He wasn't settled like Stan, he didn't have his own place like Stan, he spent months out of the country unlike Stan.

Stan was the better fit, she knew that. He had always been the safe, logical choice.

She was such a horrible fucking person as she kissed Jace back more hungrily, moulding her body tight against his and shoving him back against her bed.

.

 **Back in the present….**

Blue eyes opened and Phoebe felt giddy as Jace scrunched up his face and shuddered a yawn.

"Why're you watching me?" he mumbled as he stretched then settled again.

"'cause you're hot," Phoebe admitted, removing all thoughts of that night before her wedding from her mind, "Even if your breath does smell like a fish monger's."

"Mmmmm," Jace smiled, closing his eyes again, "Why're you not cuddling me?"

"It's not particularly comfortable lying with an erection up against your butt," Phoebe chuckled, stretching a hand out to caress his stubbly jaw.

"If my morning wood is bothering you, feel free to suck me off," Jace yawned, a smirk befalling his lips despite his closed eyes, "Come on….Sucky sucky."

"Or, or, hear me out a second, you can take your cheeky mouth and put it to work productively," Phoebe offered, taking his hand and bringing it between her legs, "There."

"Mmmm," Jace mumbled lowly, eyes still closed. Phoebe felt his fingers slowly tickling her womanhood, opening her legs a little to give him more room to really explore her body, "You're horny this morning."

"I've been waiting for you to wake up for an hour now so we could fuck," Phoebe admitted with a sigh when he began to caress her more firmly. She kicked off the bedsheet from her body, hands on her breasts, "It's nearly seven am. I'll need to get the kids up in an hour for their father coming this afternoon."

"So we have an hour," Jace mused, opening his eyes and looking over at Phoebe's naked body.

The way he looked at her was completely different to the way Stan did. Stan looked at her as though she was the most cherished angel on the earth and continued to touch her as though she would break in his hands. Jace looked at her with an expression which made her feel like a sexy, confident woman and he would never shy from any of her fantasies.

Jace was aroused now, that much she was certain; his eyebrows always narrowed and his breathing hitched when he was excited, "I really want to kiss you."

"Go to the bathroom and brush your teeth then, you freak," Phoebe purred, wriggling around on the bed and arching her back, performing for him. He obviously was enjoying the show, giving her a crocked smirk. He leant down and kissed her regardless until she kicked him off, "Go! You stink!"

"I'm you're stink," Jace winked and rolled out of bed, erection bobbing as he looked for his boxers.

"What time did you get to sleep at?" Phoebe asked, sitting up and watching him, losing herself a bit as she watched his ass.

"Eeehhhhhhh well, em," Jace thought, looking at the watch on his wrist, "Well when you uncuffed me it was about one am," he said and winked, nodding towards the handcuffs still attached to her bedframe, "Didn't know you liked bondage."

"What can I say? The idea of you tied up and punished for being a cheeky little bitch just appeals to me," Phoebe smirked then shook her head, "But you're avoiding the question; when did you get to bed?"

"I went for a run at two am, got back around three and must have fallen asleep around then," Jace admitted, scratching his balls, "I got a few more hours sleep last night."

"I'm worried about you, Jace," Phoebe called over, sitting up now, "Promise me you'll talk to me when you're ready?"

"I will," Jace nodded, looking vulnerable now as he stared at the floor with a haunted expression, "I promise I will."

It had been that phone call that had really ended Phoebe's marriage with Stan. Although she'd known they were ending and that there was another woman, it was Jace calling their home landline which had really been the last push Stan needed out the door.

Jace's convoy had been compromised by insurgents and his entire team were mortally wounded, if not fatally. Phoebe didn't know the ins and outs of his operation but she'd received a phone call from Jace, out in the battlefield. He'd believed it would be his last ever phone call and it was Phoebe's voice he'd wanted to hear.

 _"I don't think I'll make it out of this, Pheebs."_

"Jace, speak to me. Keep speaking to me," she'd pleaded, "What's going on?"

 _"I'm the only one in my truck left, Phoebe, my men are dead around me. I'm scared._ "

"Jace I need you to get a hold of yourself and fight. You're a fighter." She growled, Stan sitting beside her as she took the call and watching on with worry; he may have hated Jace but he was worried for a soldier in a battlefield. "Can you move?"

 _"My arm is bleeding bad, there's shell fragments in it I think. It's at an awkward angle. My leg is trapped under the car. I can't get out."_

"Shhh, you're going to be okay. You're coming home to me, understand that? You're not getting to quit, Jace," Phoebe had insisted.

 _"I love you, Phoebe Grace Grey. I really love you. I'm so sorry."_

"I love you too, Jason Taylor the fifth. Tell me what's going on now? I hear a lot of gunfire."

" _There's shooting. I can't see who. I think it's one of the other cars shooting at the insurgents. I can't reach my side arm, I've no weapon and I'm trapped. Good thing my phone was in my sleeve pocket, huh?_ "

"Can you feel your toes?"

 _"I think so, yeah. It doesn't hurt all that bad but-HEEEEEEY!"_

"Jace, what's going on?" Phoebe gasped, her fingers crushing the phone, "Jace?!"

 _"Medic! We need a medic!"_

 _"Fuck, Taylor, how are you alive?"_

 _"Phoebe, that's my boys. I need to go."_

She desperately didn't want to remember that phonecall again, the sound of Jace talking whilst bullets and explosions went off in the background still made her feel sick.

"When do you have to go back?" Phoebe asked softly now, watching as he stretched the arm he'd broken and tested it. He'd been on leave for over a month now, his leg having miraculously been ok, just severe bruising and deep cuts where the metal had pinned him down. Although the physical wounds had healed up quite nicely, the mental toll on his body was very much apparent and Phoebe knew full well that Jace was suffering horrific flashbacks and anxieties which prevented him from sleeping.

He didn't answer her question and just continued to stare at the floor, looking lost and frightened as he relived the moment their truck ran over an IED and all Hell had broken loose.

"Come here," Phoebe mumbled, opening her arms and watching as Jace climbed back into bed and nestled into her arms. She patted his back softly, the other hand in his short dark hair, "You're the strongest man I know. I'll never think any differently."

"I love you, Phoebe," Jace mumbled, nuzzling her breasts and sighing, "I don't want to go back to work. I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you more I'm sure," Phoebe admitted, caressing his strong shoulders, "I love you, Soldier."

.

 **Later that morning…**

.

"And then while Ryan was driving Ted, Max and your mom, Uncle Luke appeared on his motorcycle," Luke said, grinning down at Milo and Maisy as they stared at him with excited expressions, "and I drove behind them for a couple of blocks because, at this point, Ryan is breaking a lot of speed limits to get the children to safety but still he's being followed."

"What would they do if they caught Uncle Ted and Max and mommy?" Maisy asked worriedly, "I don't think I like this story, Luke."

"They would have kidnapped them and probably tried to arrange a ransom," Luke explained.

"What's a ransom?" Milo asked.

Luke smiled, "It's when someone has something you want and tells you that you have to pay a lot of money to get it back," he told them, "So anyway, back to my story; I was on my motorbike and began to speed up. I catch up with the transit van chasing Ryan and-"

"Is this a story that you think Phoebe wants you telling her kids?" Taylor, the spoil sport, asked, looking at Luke with a risen eyebrow.

"But Taaaaaay," both Milo and Maisy huffed, pouting and giving Taylor some serious glares. Considering the kids looked so much like Stan the Man, they still had little traits which reminded Luke of Christian Grey.

Mainly that they were some huffy if they didn't get their own way.

It had been a pretty busy morning so far. Phoebe had organised the kids little suitcase for going on vacation with their father, Ana and Taylor had cleans out and stocked up their RV, Jace was cutting the grass and keeping away from Phoebe's children like he'd been asked to do and Christian was taking a managerial stance on everything and overseeing all the different activities from the comfort of the sofa.

Lazy fucker.

"Luke, what kind of doggy is Flick?" Maisy asked with a mouthful of Cheerios.

"He's my magic helper Chihuahua," Luke explained, scratching Flick's ripped up satellite disk ears. He heard Taylor grunt as he rummaged under the sink for bin bags, "I managed to train him to fetch me things. Watch," he put Flick down on the floor, "Go get the phone!"

Luke watched on as his furless little buddy scuttled through the bungalow, wagging his wonky tail. Milo and Maisy leant forward in their seats, waiting patiently to see what Flick would return with.

"Hey-HEY! Luke! You're fucking rat stole the remote!" Christian Grey suddenly bellowed, chasing after Flick who came running through to Luke with the remote in his tiny jaws, "Luke, keep him away from me."

"Hey, buddy, I said bring me the phone, not the remote," Luke chuckled, scooping Flick up and taking the remote from his mouth, handing it back to Christian, "Sorry, man. I was just showing the kids how well trained he is. It's just a bitty he's going blind and can't tell the difference between the phone and the remote," he smiled, kissing Flick's head and scratching his ears, "Isn't he just the cutest?"

"He's the best," Christian murmured, storming away back towards the living room.

"If you don't want Christian to kill your dog you should keep them both separate," Jason observed, "Why don't you leave him here?"

"Because he's my bestfriend," Luke frowned, "He's all I've got."

"You've got me," Jason pointed out, "What's wrong with me?"

"Look, Jason, your best friend is Jack Daniels. Mines is Flick. It's nothing personal; Flick's just reliable," he said, not looking at his friend's expression as he looked back down at Flick and rubbed his hairless tummy, "Plus we've been through a lot lately. He's been taking care of me."

"Sure, whatever," Jason said, shrugging Luke's comment off as though he didn't care that Luke had replaced him with the dog. But when Luke had needed a shoulder to cry on, Jason had been too absorbed in his own shit to notice that Luke himself was failing. He had Flick and he'd had Ana who, thankfully, welcomed both him and his dog into the Grey household.

"How's the RV?" Luke asked, watching Jason moving to the fridge and, of course, grabbing a beer. True to form, he couldn't take the truth and went straight to the booze. Such a cliché.

"Fine," Jason mumbled at Luke, the twins finishing breakfast and cleaning out their plates, "Ana's put fresh sheets on the beds."

"Awesome," Luke smiled, putting Flick down to follow the twins, "I didn't think the RV was that messy anyway."

"It's not but I want to keep on top of it so that standards don't slip," Jason explained, taking a deep drink of his Bud, "aah," he sighed, wiping his lips, "Besides. If we-"

"Phoebe?" Christian suddenly called from through in the living room, "What time was Stan the Man coming round for the Twins?"

"Huh?" Phoebe shouted back from through in the twins bedroom, "Not till the afternoon! Why?"

"Because he's outside with Jace right now," Christian called.

Luke and Jason shared a look and stood quickly, running towards the front door, "Kids, stay with Flick and play ball with him," Jason instructed, Phoebe shoving past both of them to be out the door first.

"Stan, what are you doing here? It's not time to pick them up yet. You said noon," Phoebe pointed out, "It's barely eleven."

Luke studied Stan the Man, giving Jace all manners of dagger glares. Stan was a handsome enough guy, a bit too Ken doll and not enough Action Man for their little Pheebster but he was pleasant and he had a good taste in sports from what Luke gathered.

"What's he doing here?" Stan growled, ignoring Phoebe and pointing at the topless Jace by the lawnmower.

"He's got a name," Jace snarled back, hands on his hips as an act of dominance, "Jace Taylor. You must be Stanley Smith?"

"He better not be hanging around my kids," Stan threatened, ignoring Christian, Luke and Jason it appeared. Not that Luke minded; he was getting too old to help the Greys out of sticky situations.

"He's not, Stan. He's been staying here at night but he's never around the kids. In fact, yesterday he wasn't even in the city," Phoebe insisted.

"Then why the fuck is he here when my kids are here, right now?" Stan snapped, going all out and throwing in a cuss word. Big man, Luke thought, shaking his head and watching as Jason tried now to smirk. Sure, Stan was an athletic coastguard but he stood no chance to the towering US Army Ranger.

"They're inside. The kids think I'm here with my uncle," Jace pointed out, nodding towards Jason now, "They are oblivious."

"That's what you think," Stan growled, hands clenched into fists, "They're my kids! Phoebe, we spoke about introducing the kids to new partners. What the hell are you doing going back on that?"

"Look, I'll go," Jace decided, raising his hands, "My bike's over there. I can leave."

"Of course you have a bike," Stan mumbled and rolled his eyes, "I'm here because we wanted to take the kids to dinner before our flight. Is that an issue?"

"No, no it's not. They're excited for Florida, Stan," Phoebe huffed, "I just would have liked a heads up."

"So you can shove Jace in a closet like last time?" Stan questioned, "Or lower him out of our bedroom window?"

"Stan, please, we said we weren't going to knit pick each other's mistakes," Phoebe reminded him, "You're happy. I'm happy. The kids see we're happy and they're happier."

"Sorry, Phoebe. I just didn't expect to come back to our marital house and find Jace fucking Taylor living here while my kids are here," Stan sighed, shaking his head, "It's too much."

Fuck, this was civil, Luke thought, looking at Jason and then Christian curiously. They had all hurried out in case they had to pry a brawling Stan and Jace apart but it was all very formal. Jace had obviously learnt to control his anger after he and Jason had fought Christian and Teddy all those years ago.

"Hello, Christian," Stan sighed, smiling weakly, "You're looking well. How long are you all staying in San Diego?"

Christian smiled politely, "We're leaving for Vegs tonight," he informed him, "Sorry to hear about the divorce. I hope you're well."

"I'm very well, thank you," Stan noted, an awkward silence befalling them all, "May I come in and see the kids, Pheobe?"

"Of course, Stan," Phoebe said, "I was just finishing packing Milo's blankie. They're really excited to go to the Animal Kingdom."

"I'm excited to take them," Stan replied and walked back into the house. Luke followed Stan and Phoebe inside whilst Christian and Jason decided to finish doing the lawn for Jace. The twins had taken Flick out into the back of the garden to play and the two parents were watching their kids frolicking from the large bay windows.

Luke was about to leave them in peace when Ana made her appearance.

Poor, badly timing, hearing aid-less Ana who probably hadn't heard a single word of Jace and Stanley's conversation.

She walked past Luke, carrying Phoebe's laundry basket under her arm and heading to the kitchen where Phoebe and Stan were standing, "Hey, Phoebe! Fancy telling your old momma why you and Jace have got two sets of handcuffs attached to your bedframe-oh my god, Stan."

Thank fuck they were going to Vegas tonight, Luke thought, going to play with Flick and the Twins.


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N; Vegas bound now. This chapter and the next were originally meant as one, happening all in the same day as the elders said goodbye to Pheebster and her family, but I opted to divide them into two chapters since they were 'uge.**

 **.**

 **Chapter seventeen**

 **.**

Ana couldn't look Jace in the eye when he returned following Stanley's departure with her two very excited twin grandchildren. All she kept wondering was; who the hell used the cuffs on who? She blushed and laughed as she looked at her daughter. Such a Grey.

Christian and Ana both got massive cuddles and kisses as Milo and Maisy headed off with their father to go to Orlando, Florida. Both kids were desperate to see the Animal Kingdom but they had remained polite and embraced their grandparents tightly and thanked them for the surprise visit. Stanley wished Ana and Christian well too, being very civil about the whole thing which was a relief. Ana imagined he'd felt incredibly hurt to come round and find Jace doing the jobs which he'd once done for Phoebe, despite their pending divorce. It was understandable, especially when Jace was most definitely a catalyst in her daughter's decision to leave Stan.

Divorce was hard, Ana knew from watching her dear friend Luke lose his wife and kids.

She thought back to Luke in his youth, remembering how great he'd been consistently with the kids throughout their lives. From what she knew, Luke had cheated during a telling point in their marriage and Danni, who was from a strong Italian-American household, had told him to 'fuck off', took the girls and moved back home with her family in NYC.

He'd never told anyone who his affair was with, not even Taylor.

Once Stan had left and Phoebe had waved the kids off, Jace's motorbike appeared with a low rumble. He kicked the stand and dismounted, pulling off his helmet and running his hand over his dark hair. From under his seat, he pulled a carrier bag of groceries which he brought over to them all, placing the bag on the table that Ana, Luke, Christian, Taylor and Phoebe were all sitting around playing Poker in the blistering California sun.

"Hey, I bought some burgers and sausages. Thought we could have a BBQ before ya'll head on your ways?" Jace said, standing behind Phoebe's seat and stroking her bare shoulder.

"You cooking?" Christian asked him, Ana chuckling and holding her husband's hand.

"I can do," Jace nodded, "It'll be Tex-Mex though; an old Taylor recipe."

"Sounds great," Luke chuckled, reshuffling the cards, "I might give it a miss though; my stomach's still painful. Doctor said to stick to bland foods."

Ana nodded, having taken Luke to the doctors. She studied her friend and had to admit she was worried about him and his lack of eating. But he assured her that he was fine, that it was just a bout of IBS that was flaring up. He got up and walked over to the wall where he'd a joint resting in an ash tray and took a deep draw before coming back to the table, smiling as Flick jumped back up into his lap.

"Fair," Jace said, "I'll fire up the BBQ. Anyone want a drink?"

"Glass of wine please," Phoebe smiled, "You can bring the bottle out here, actually."

"Yes, _ma'am_ ," Jace said, giving her a loaded look before looking at the others, "You guys want anything?"

"No," Jason said first, picking the skin around his hands.

"I'm fine with water, Jace, thanks," Luke added, quite happy smoking weed for the buzz, apparently.

"I'll just have a wine with the ladies," Christian said, trying to maintain his poker-face as he looked at his cards. Even though he'd been retired from GEH for a while now, he'd never stopped his ability to glower broodingly. It made Ana smile, Jace heading inside to get everyone drinks.

"Right, who's in?" Phoebe asked, looking at her own cards.

Ana stared down at her own cards and inwardly groaned; she hated gambling, even if they were just using candy was chips. She pulled her eyes away and watched Jason lick his lips, a pained look flaring across his face as he stared back towards the kitchen back door.

He took a deep breath and focused on his cards again, picking his skin until it was raw and bleeding before shaking his head and getting up.

"You okay?" Christian asked his former CPO.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm just going to get a drink after all," Jason admitted, folding his cards and walking into the house, disappearing form sight.

"You guys really shouldn't drink in front of him," Luke observed with a soft, very relaxed sigh, "If he's trying to stay sober you shouldn't really have alcohol near him; It's like taunting a bull to a red flag."

"He told me he doesn't mind if we drink in front of him," Christian mumbled, placing his cards facedown to have this discussion. He looked aggravated to be cold out. Even as he'd aged through the stages of Boyfriend, husband, father and Grandfather, Christian Grey did not like being told 'No', and today was no exception. It was the reason he and Ana argued so much about his healthy eating or lack of; he was so fucking stubborn and it had only gotten worse as he'd aged, like most people.

"Still, you could support him by not drinking yourself," Luke shrugged, putting his own cards down and moving back towards his joint and taking another hit, "It's only respectful of his feelings."

"Says you who's getting high as a kite," Christian growled, still completely anti-drugs. The only reason Luke was allowed to smoke weed because it was legal, out in the garden, the joint and ash tray as far away from Christian as possible.

"Yeah; but I'm not drinking in front of an alcoholic," Luke pointed out, Phoebe gasping in shock.

"Is Tay having problems drinking that badly?" Phoebe frowned, looking at Ana worriedly. She'd seen her beloved Tay drunk multiple times since Gail's death, but when it had gotten really bad Jason had become a complete hermit.

"He's just struggling since Gail died, sweetie," Ana smiled weakly, squeezing her daughter's hand, "He'll pull himself out of it and we're all going to do a bit of travelling together to get him out and about."

"Well then let's not drink; I've got Stanley's non-alcoholic ciders in the fridge. Let's just have a couple of those and enjoy each other's company?" Phoebe decided.

"No. I want a wine," Christian said stubbornly, glaring at Luke.

"Christian…" Ana groaned.

"Have a wine if you want; but you're being a dick." Luke shrugged.

"Luke…" Ana groaned once more.

"Don't speak to me like that," Christian snapped, "Waster."

"Christian, Luke, stop it," Ana growled now, shaking her head, "Honestly. This is our last night here. Lets enjoy it."

Just then, Jason came out carrying a glass of some transparent liquid, retaking his seat beside Ana and Luke. It was vodka, Ana could tell by the smell, and she doubted that there was much else in it to dilute it.

"What'd I miss?" Jason asked, looking at his friends.

Luke clicked his tongue, glaring at Christian before getting up and just walking away from the table.

"Flick, come," he whistled, the dog jumping to Luke's side and following him as he walked to the bottom of the garden and out the gate onto the beach.

"What's wrong with him?" Jason frowned, looking at Ana then Christian. Christian glared directly at Jason, watching him holding his glass and taking a deep, long sip of his drink.

"Fuck sake," Christian huffed and got up, walking away back towards the house in the opposite direction to Luke, leaving Ana and her daughter and a very confused Jason.

"What was that all about?" Jason asked, picking his hand again anxiously, "Was it something I said?"

"No, it's not you, Jason, honestly. They're just being…being…jerks," Ana snipped then laughed, "Honestly, the two of them have never gotten on. I'm surprised we've managed to get this far without an argument between them both."

"True," Jason nodded, though he looked worriedly back towards where Christian had walked off to, "They used to be so competitive."

"I remember how competitive they got, actually," Phoebe laughed, "Remember when dad got Knucklehead McCheesebutt?"

Ana shook her head as she remembered how her dog-hating husband finally caved and got her and the kids the dog they'd been desperate for all because Sawyer had one, "Honestly; your father is a terrific man but he's insanely competitive, especially when it comes to Sawyer…"

.

.

 **A lifetime ago…**

 **The Taylors cottage,**

 **Grey Estate,**

 **Seattle,**

.

Sawyer had a dog.

Christian watched as the Sawyer's latest purchase, a Siberian Husky dog called Fin, ran around the Taylor's backyard much to the delight of Teddy, Phoebe, Maxwell and Ana. Christian stood well back beside Gail in her kitchen, staring at his kids and wife throwing a tennis ball between them. He had to admit, this large snow dog Sawyer had bought from Craigslist was a beautiful animal, particularly with the fresh snow lying in the Taylor's garden.

"He's beautiful, isn't he?" Gail said, fixing everyone up some hot chocolates. At her feet were her dachshunds and Jason's ugly bastard of a bulldog, the only two dogs in existence that Christian didn't fear.

The Sausages were well mannered and preferred the life of luxury so didn't often stray from their perch on the Taylor's sofa. Jason's bulldog, Lesley, was a jolly little fucker despite having a face like a rectal prolapse. He usually sat by Jason's feet and drooled on his suit pants but occasionally Christian had caught the fucker raiding the trash for food.

No, he didn't mind these dogs.

But he did mind dogs. He really, really did mind dogs.

For a moment, he found himself back _there_.

 _Hiding._

 _Mommy was with the Dog Man again. Christian didn't like the Dog Man. He hated him the most. The Dog Man brought Bullet with him and mommy let Bullet do whatever he wanted while she and the Dog Man spoke in the bedroom. Bullet hated Christian. He growled whenever Christian got too close and he pushed Christian over for taking back Teddy bear._

 _Bullet was heavy and ferocious and made Christian cry, his big paws and growling jowls crushing Christian's chest and making him cry for help. All Christian wanted was Teddy bear but Bullet took him and ripped him in half in front of Christian before chasing Christian through the house._

 _He bit Christian's shoe and knocked him back over, his droopy mouth and wet nose sniffing Christian's neck and hair. He had a horrible low growl and scary, nasty teeth that-_

"Mr Grey?"

Christian jumped and looked over at the housekeeper who was looking at him sympathetically.

He looked around and shuddered, realising he was in the Taylor's kitchen with Gail, on Grey Estate, watching his beautiful children and beautiful wife roll around the snow with the Sawyer's new dog and Lesley the bulldog. He was safe. The Dog Man wasn't here, neither was Bullet.

"Sorry, I was a million miles away," Christian admitted.

"Back there?" Gail guessed correctly as she frothed up the hot chocolates.

"Yes," Christian nodded, always honest with the Taylors. It was hard for anyone not to tell Gail their life problems; she had such a wonderfully calm and loving air around her, "I think it's the barking; I just had a flashback."

"Bullet," Gail guessed correctly once more, stopping what she was doing and looking at him, "I can't imagine how hard that must have been for you. I get scared of Lesley when he growls and I'm an adult. To be chased by a Pit Bull so young," she shook her head.

"He wasn't a dog; he was a weapon," Christian shrugged, "I know Welch's wife breeds pedigree pitbulls and I really don't blame the breed. Bullet was just a monster. A horrible, black, scarring monster."

"Pit bulls scare me," Gail admitted, "It's the jowly faces some seem to have. I didn't even like Lesley when we first got him. But Jason wanted a 'man's dog' because my Sausages were just too girly for his big hairy Marine butt," she joked, watching her husband being knocked over by Fin and chewed.

Christian shuddered as he watched, then saw Ana laugh and shoo the husky from Jason's pant leg.

Ana was desperate for a dog. Now that the kids were older, Teddy ten, Phoebe eight and Max six, she often suggested how nice it would be to have a puppy run around. She loved having the Sausages around when she was writing in her office, and Christian knew that Teddy was desperate for a pet ever since his Hamster was electrocuted for chewing the television wires. And he knew Phoebe would love having a dog to go walking with. Max also needed a friend. They had a yard, they had someone around 24/7. Really there was no logical reason as to why they shouldn't have a dog; a dog would have a great life with them.

But still Christian was frightened.

Sawyer threw the ball at Ana and Fin threw himself at her, the big ball of black and white fluff nearly knocking her over like he had Jason. She didn't bother, however, and only laughed when the Husky and the bulldog began to tag team her and lick.

"Do you think I'd be able to have a dog?" Christian asked Gail, picking up his hot chocolate and taking a deep sip.

"Maybe, Christian," Gail smiled, "I never wanted a bulldog, they make me nervous, but we've had Lesley since he was a pup and I trust him with my life. I think if you got a dog that was right for you, you'd love it. Plus dogs wear collars and love taking orders from their master," she added and turned her back.

But Christian could have sworn he'd caught her smirking as she prepared lunch alongside the hot chocolates. Christian laughed lowly and looked outside again. He bristled when he saw Sawyer pulling Ana to her feet, an arm around her waist to steady her as she continued to laugh and be jumped up at by the pretty boy husky and the ugly bastard bulldog.

She waved Luke off, wiping tears from her eyes before throwing the ball at Maxwell who threw it at Phoebe quickly, the dogs going mental in front of them.

Well that settled it, Christian thought as he watched Ana and Luke talking, he was getting his family a motherfucking dog.

.

 **Later that week,**

 **Lunch Time,**

 **Washington Humane Society,**

 **Seattle,**

.

"You hate dogs."

"Good observation, Taylor," Christian mumbled, licking his lips as they approached the Shelter.

"No, you really, really hate dogs," Jason pointed out, "So why are we at a Shelter?"

"Because Ana wants a dog. The kids want a dog. I want a dog," Christian lied.

"And you brought me here because….?"

Christian turned and gave Jason some serious attitude. Yes, it was technically Jason's day off, he was technically not on the clock and so technically didn't have to drive Christian down here. But Christian needed the support of his…friend.

"I just need you to make sure I adopted the right dog," Christian explained then added with a smile, "Or that I don't come away with an Alien or something."

"You do realise a shelter is for…preowned dogs. It's not like on Lilo and Stich," Jason mumbled and opened the door to the Shelter, "It's going to be noisy. The dogs will bark. They will be wired and jumpy and snappy. Are you sure you don't want to just get a puppy?"

"I want to see what sort of dogs they have," Christian shrugged, stepping inside with Jason, "I want to get over my nervousness too."

The smell hit him the moment he stepped into the reception. He looked back at Taylor and saw the man barely flinch or acknowledge the prevalent smell of dog. Maybe he was used to it? But the Sausages and Lesley never smelt like dog as far as Christian was concerned, or they wouldn't be allowed in the main house.

Was this what having a dog was like?

Christian didn't think he could live with the doggy smell.

"Mr Grey?" the woman behind the counter smiled and stood from her computer chair, "Hi, I'm Arlene. We spoke on the phone?"

"Hi Arlene," Christian smiled, "Please, call me Christian. This is Jason," he waved his hand back towards the big bear behind him.

Arlene smiled and shook Christian's hand welcomingly, "It's a pleasure to meet you both," she said then turned and looked at Jason to greet him.

She paused, ran an eye over his bodyguard, giving him a nicer smile than she'd given Christian.

What the fuck?

Christian watched as Jason gave her a crooked grin back, hands in his pockets as he nodded towards her, "Howdy."

 _Howdy._

Christian snorted, shaking his head at Jason who was rather smug with himself. Normally it was Christian who received that sort of reaction from woman and he always said that he despised it. But now that the focal point wasn't on him but rather his bodyguard, Christian felt an odd pang of childish jealousy, much like how he'd felt when he'd first noticed Gail and Taylor flirting.

"So how do you know each other?" Arlene asked curiously, still looking at Jason.

"I'm his babysitter," Jason smiled, playing up the Texan drawl.

"Driver," Christian corrected.

"Bodyguard," Jason concluded, firing Christian a glare. He hated being referred to as a driver, Christian knew that.

Arlene looked amused at their bickering, shaking her head and looking back at Christian, "So you wanted to meet our dogs?"

"My family are desperate for one," Christian admitted, following her, "But I'm apprehensive. I thought I would check out the Shelter as a starting point, see if there's anyone that I click with, you know?"

"I completely understand. We've over a hundred and fifty dogs with us right now so let's go and see if we have that friend you're looking for," Arlene smiled, leading them through a locked door behind her desk.

The minute they entered the barking got intense, loud and echoed around him. There was growling, scratching as some of the larger dogs dragged their paws over the front of their pen doors. It was all a lot noisier than Christian had ever expected or prepared himself for, that smell of dog overpowering and the building's energy absolutely buzzing.

Christian took a step back, backing his ass right up against Jason who hesitated and waited like he knew to do. Christian felt his bodyguard and protector rub his thumb against Christian's elbow, the only form of comfort Christian would ever allow someone other than Ana to give him.

Jason's energy was calm in comparison to that of the dogs and Christian felt himself ease up and step forward behind Arlene who was still chattering away about the dogs they had to offer, "So what sort of dogs are you used to?" she was asking.

"Uh, well my sister has a sea of snappy lapdogs," Christian said, thinking about Mia's horrible Chihuahuas. God he hated those rat-like dogs. One of them was incredibly fluffy but he was the ringleader, Christian was sure. Jason laughed; he didn't like Mia's dogs all that much either. Luke did, he even volunteered to look after them all once when Mia was struggling to find a dog sitter, "Jason's got two sausage dogs and a bulldog,"

"An old English bulldog," Jason clarified, "He's a daddy's boy for sure."

"He's an ugly fucker," Christian pointed out.

"Oh, that's just mean," Arlene said, casting her eyes back at Jason, "I'm sure he's very handsome, just like his dad."

Christian looked back at Jason then and smirked, "Yeah, they look about the same," he teased under his breath, walking up to the first pen and exploring who was inside, "My kids have always been around dogs, we've just never had one ourselves."

"How old are they?" Arlene asked, walking at their pace now.

"Teddy's ten, Phoebe's eight going eighty and Max is six," Christian explained, glad Arlene hadn't been one of these creeps Christian often interacted with who would google his family before he visited. Unless she had and was just making small talk. Either way, Christian hated when people spoke about his family as though they knew them personally.

Arlene seemed very down to earth, thankfully.

"But they're good kids. Confident," Christian added, "Ted's desperate for a dog and I've no doubt that he'd be a good boy for the right dog too. He's got that sort of leadership quality about him; he's captain of his soccer team so he's looking for someone who'd like to kick a ball with him. My daughter's the same; she's a Scout, loves being active and outdoors so they'd both adore a dog."

"And Max?" Arlene asked as Christian stopped to look at three yappy little terrier things.

"Max just wants a dog to cuddle," Christian laughed, looking at Taylor, "Right?"

"When Max was four I found him spooning the Sausages in their bed," Jason recalled, "Max is a little softy."

"Well then we better see if we have the perfect family member," Arlene said, walking past three pens, "These guys here are better suited for adult only homes," she explained, Christian walking after her.

"What about this guy here?" Christian asked, nodding towards what looked like a Labrador cross, "This dog looks pretty passive."

"Passive until you see a small animal," Arlene laughed, the scruffy pooch coming to the gate to lick Arlene's hand, "She's half lurcher. She's a wonderful dog but she's headstrong, and if your sister's got small dogs she's maybe not the one for you. As gorgeous as she is," Arlene grinned, rubbing her scruffy chops before they walked ahead again.

There was just so many dogs; some big, some small, some fluffy, some bald. Christian's nerves calmed as he adjusted to the sound and soon he no longer smelt the doggy smell. There were a few who caught his eye but Arlene didn't recommend them for Christian with Max still being only six. He learnt that a lot of these dogs had been surrendered by owners, much to his delight, which completely removed the fear of bringing a feral stray home that he'd conjured up unfairly.

There were certainly a lot of dogs which Christian could imagine his wife walking and the more he thought about taking on a shelter pup, the more he realised that that was the move for them; giving someone a second chance was the backbone of his family, after all. And Ana was a romantic; she'd gush over the principle of taking in a dog from this place.

But it was important to find the right dog, Christian was positive. If that special someone wasn't in this shelter then he'd go to another and then another and when he'd done every shelter in Washington State, then, only then, would he think about the puppy route. Although having another baby just didn't seem like the logical step forward for him.

Maybe it wouldn't come to that, he thought, spotting a mongrel at the back of a pen who was chewing it's bed whilst another two little dogs ran around in excitement. That was pretty cute, Christian thought, braving it as he knelt in front of the cage to look closer at the mutt.

The minute he did, however, the mongrel was up and barking challengingly. Christian nearly fell back in shock, "What the hell?"

"I see you met Casie," Alrene laughed, "She's not good with men. We're trying to work on it though; she's very dominant."

"We don't want a dominant in the house," Jason joked and helped Christian up, careful not to touch his chest and back since he was so wired.

"I thought she was cute," Christian mumbled, moving swiftly forward with Arlene, "I really don't know what I'm looking for. I'm a little overwhelmed by it all."

"Oh look at you, Red," Jason said behind him. Christian stopped walking and turned, seeing Jason approaching a pen which was a few yards behind them, "You're a big lad, aren't you?"

"I see you've met Clint," Arlene smiled and ditched Christian to walk towards Jason, "He's new."

"He's a beaut," Jason whistled, "Christian, come look at this boy; Look at the skull on you!"

Christian sighed and walked back towards them both, peering into the cage and-

Nope.

Instantly, he backed off, reversing up against another pen and jumping when the dogs inside of that one got excited and tried to lick him. He stepped away from them which brought him a step closer to his worst nightmare.

A pitbull.

He was a massive dog, red like the devil with a white chest and a white socked paw. His skull was huge, like Jason had noted, and square like a block. Unlike Bullet, this dog's ears were a little floppy would made him ever so slightly less terrifying…until he opened his mouth to pant and let Christian get a good look at its strong jaw and terrifying teeth.

No, this was not the dog.

"He's gorgeous," Jason cooed, the pit walking towards the gate at a jolly pace once Jason had knelt down. He was in a pen with another dog, a larger German shepherd breed who was going mental at Jason, wagging his tail excitedly. But the Pitbull didn't so much as flinch, just sat at the pen door calmly and watchfully.

"Mr Grey, check him out!" Jason said in an impossible baby voice, before looking at Arlene, "Who's this?"

"This is Clint," Arlene smiled, "Great with families, good with most other dogs and cats and generally very submissive. He's a surrendered dog." She looked at Christian, "Would you like to see him closer?"

No, Christian thought.

"Yes," Jason said, standing back as Arlene removed the lead from her hip, stepped into the cage and took hold of the pitbull confidently without further riling up the German shepherd inside with him, "Oh look at your tail wagging," Jason cooed again, far too excited over this dog.

Clint sniffed Jason's hand calmly once he was outside on the pen, sniffing his jeans and shoes before his thin little tail began to really wag. He licked Jason's paw like hand before laying his head in his hand and sighing.

"He's so calm," Jason observed, stroking Clint's ears for him, "Why would anyone give this dog up?"

"Same reason as most of these; people don't seem to appreciate the commitment dogs are," Arlene said bitterly before looking at Christian, "Would you like to touch him, Christian?"

No, Christian thought again before realising he'd been silent for too long.

"He's not going to bite me, is he?" Christian asked nervously as he held out his hand for Clint and took a deep breath.

"No," Arlene said confidently, "Not unless you give him reason to."

Clint turned his boxy head towards Christian, cocked his head to the side curiously and sniffed his fist before yawning and laying down in front of him.

Huh.

Christian frowned, having expected a dramatic encounter. But Clint was very submissive and was now watchfully staring at Christian from the floor, tail wagging happily. He was cuter than Jason's bulldog and he was absolutely more of a manly dog than Luke's husky, but it was still a pitbull and that made Christian wary.

Bullet could be nice when he wanted to be, but for the most part he threw his big weight around and bullied and dominated Christian.

"We could take him outside to one of the pens if you wanted to try walking him on a lead," Arlene nodded, "Like I said, he's a very good family dog, not normally bothered by other pets either, but he's only fourteen months old so he is liable to pull," she instructed, giving Christian the lead.

That seemed to please Clint who stood up and stretched before looking up at Christian expectantly. He had pretty eyes, Christian thought; amber in colour. Ana would like them, Christian thought. Ana would love this dog.

Arlene walked ahead to get the door, Jason standing beside Christian.

"Right, so I just walk?" Christian asked his bodyguard, looking down at the dog in his control.

"Just imagine it's a submissive on the lead and do what you'd normally do," Jason smirked then winked at Christian's horrified expression, "You can't fire me; it's my day off."

"I could have you working every hour until Christmas," Christian threatened and took a step forward.

Clint followed, looking up at him.

He took another step.

Clint followed, looking up at him.

He took another step.

Clint followed, looking up at him.

Christian sighed and shook his head, walking onwards towards the open door, having a funny feeling that this was the guy he'd be introducing to his dog loving family.

.

 **A few days later,**

 **.**

"His name is Clint," Christian introduced, watching as his confused wife and kids walked across the Shelter pen yard towards him and the dog. They had no idea why Taylor had brought them here, no idea that they were going to meet the dog Christian hoped would come home with them if everyone got on okay.

Not that he would be bothered if his family didn't like Clint; he still wasn't sold on getting a dog. But if they were to get one, he'd like it to be a preowned shelter dog, particularly one as calm as Clint was proving to be.

He looked down at the easy going, relaxed and submissive pup at his feet. Clint was laying on his belly by Christian's feet, chewing a stone he'd scooped up in his jowls. For a week now, Christian had been coming to the Shelter with Taylor on his lunch breaks to walk Clint around and get used to him and for the most part they'd gotten on exceptionally. The only negative was perhaps how excited he suddenly got when Christian brought him a tennis ball to throw. He'd been loud and barked a lot and also jumped up which had frightened Christian, however Taylor reminded him that all dogs get a pass when it comes to new toys and being excited.

"Look, guys," Ana gasped, smiling widely at Clint. Christian looked down and saw his tail wagging though he didn't leave Christian's side. Good dog, good submissive, Christian grinned, rubbing Clint's square shaped head.

"Christian, he's gorgeous," Ana cooed, kneeling down and holding her arms out for the pitbull, "Hello, Clint."

The dog stood slowly and approached, nervously wagging his tail as he sniffed and tasted Ana's hand before letting her pet him.

"Hello, Clint," Teddy grinned, going straight up to the dog and rubbing Clint's ears. Christian half expected a reaction from the dog but he didn't flinch, rather he sat down directly in the middle of Christian's family so they could all give him some rubs and cuddles, "He's so big, dad."

"He's still young too; the lady said he's only 14 months so he's going to fill out yet," Christian explained as he watched his little princess touch the dog too with a big tooth grin. Clint seemed to be loving it all, laying on his back now and exposing his belly submissively.

"Oh look at him," Ana laughed, "He's such a calm dog. Is Taylor getting him?"

"We're getting him," Christian said, Teddy and Phoebe and Max gasping in shock.

Ana frowned and looked at Christian, "What do you mean 'we're getting him'?" she echoed.

"This family needs a dog and we'd be a good family for a dog," Christian shrugged, "Clint's really calm and friendly and he's clearly decided he's coming home with us," Christian observed, nodding at how the dog was laying and just blatantly loving life at the hands of his kids and wife.

"But…you hate dogs," Ana mused, nodding at Clint, "He's a pitbull, Christian. Are you sure you're okay with this?" she asked with an empathetic expression.

Damn his wife for knowing his fears all too well.

"I wasn't sure at first," Christian explained, "I don't want a puppy, it's too much work. So I checked out the Shelters. Taylor and I went to a couple but," he looked down at the dog, "This one's a real gem. There's no other words; he's calm. And I think he'd be a good family dog but…I wanted you guys to meet him first. Do it right. We can take him to our house next, let him have a good look around, maybe one day when it's just you and I so he's not startled, then we can decide there and then if he's for us."

"Oh, Christian," Ana sniffed, tears in her eyes as she kissed Clint's square face, "Oh gorgeous you're coming home with me. Yes you are, yes you are," she cried as Clint licked her jaw and cheek affectionately.

"He's bigger than Sawyer's dog, huh?" Christian asked.

"Yeah he is, and he's so much cuter. Yes you are, yes you are!" Ana gushed, still going full baby-voice. It was adorable to watch, the moment that little bit sweeter because she liked Clint more than Sawyer's stupid Husky.

Which meant Christian had won, as far as he was concerned.

Christian 1 – Sawyer 0.

"So he's our dog?" Teddy clarified, looking at his dad suspiciously.

"If you want him to be. He'll be your big Christmas present, though, so everyone needs to want him," Christian said firmly, "He's for everyone to share and love."

Teddy's face crumpled with emotion, looking down at Clint before running into Christian's arms.

"I'm so happy," Teddy sobbed, "Thank you, Daddy. I love him. I don't want anything else, I just want him."

"It's alright, Teddy," Christian laughed, a little teary too as Phoebe joined Teddy in an emotional hug with their father, "Do you like him too, Princess?"

"I love him," Phoebe agreed, "I want to keep him more than I want a pony."

"Good," Christian grinned, kissing his kids before looking at little Maxie who was patting Clint happily with his mommy.

"Do you like Clint, Max?" Ana asked their youngest, watching him closely to be sure he was touching Clint nicely. He was a big dog, after all, and Max for all his achievements was still only six and sometimes didn't know better.

Ever since he'd survived meningitis at the age of three, his hearing had never been the same again. Even now with his cochlear implant, his speech was somewhat delayed for his age. Intellectually, Max was fine but having endured this illness at such an important time in his development had caused a lot of upset and angst. Potty training stopped initially, he had to learn to re-walk after his amputation and with his ears being fucked he seemed that little bit clumsier than Ted and Pheebs had been. Max's talking was also severely affected, having gone from perfect hearing to being a deaf as a post.

Initially Christian had thought it was his amputation which would prove the hardest adjustment for Max and the family, but the reality was learning to walk on his prosthetic was easier for the youngster than learning American Sign Language, undergoing the Cochlear Implant operation and re-learning what he'd forgotten at the age of three.

"Mmm," Max nodded.

"Use your words, Maxwell," Ana cooed, both parents trying to encourage their son to use his growing vocabulary rather than just using sounds and humms.

"Mmmm, Clit nice puppy," Max said, stroking Clint's fur and smiling, "We keep Clit?"

"Clint, sweetie. Not Clit," Ana corrected, trying not to laugh. Christian, too, had to look away.

"I said Clit," Maxwell huffed, crossing his arms as he gave Ana a rare pout, "Clit the Pitbull."

"Cl-i-nnnn-t," Ana sounded out.

"Uh-huh," Maxie retorted, "Cl-i-nnnn-t. Clit."

"We can rename him," Christian decided, kneeling down and whistling. The dog looked up but decided getting his tummy rubbed by Ana was a sweeter deal than anything Christian could offer him.

 _Christian could relate…_

"Why don't we just call him Clit?" Phoebe asked, sitting on her dad's knee and watching the dog and her little brother, "That way Maxie says his name right."

"That's a very good idea but mommy doesn't want a dog called Clit," Ana explained diplomatically, doing everything she could to avoid Christian's eye contact.

"We should call him clit," Teddy announced, wiping his tears up, "Robert says clits like getting rubbed. Mommy, what's a clit?"

"Ask Grandma Grace," Christian grunted then laughed, shaking his head, "Well, if we're all in agreement, it looks like the Greys have a dog. We can have a family meeting about a new name for Clint."


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter eighteen.**

 **Present day,**

 **A few hours later…**

 **.**

"Christian?" Jace called, carrying a beer as he walked through to the kitchen, "Can I have a moment?"

Christian looked up from the fridge, having been rummaging for a low fat yoghurt or something tasty. Not that he needed a sweet treat after the pile of Tex Mex BBQ he'd just devoured. It transpired that Jace Taylor was a wonderful cook; the meat on his ribs had practically fallen from the bone. Christian had had two, as well as a salsa coated burger and a chicken thigh. He was honestly stuffed. Conversation over dinner had been dry, what with Luke being an absolute cock and all, but it was still a pleasant last meal with his daughter. The Taylor boy was a good cook, everyone had agreed, and the wine was warming everyone's stomachs, apart from Luke who would be driving them onwards to Vegas.

"Sure," Christian shrugged, looking at Jace and studying him, "What's up?"

The man really was the double of his uncle. Christian had known Taylor longer than he dared admit to. He'd watched the man grow older, just as Jason had witnessed Christian aging, helping each other through the trials and tribulations of life; it had been Jason who'd stayed by his bedside loyally following Christian's heart attack when Ana had to organise GEH, and it had been Christian who'd been Jason's shoulder to cry on when Gail was first diagnosed with Alzheimer's.

Looking at Jace right now was like witnessing a living flashback; he was broad, powerfully set with biceps that bulged from under the tight green t-shirt he was wearing. His jaw was angular just like Jason's, and they'd the same nose and blue eyes. Their only difference was that Jace was dark haired and Jason was ginger, everything else was like looking at a mirror.

It made Christian smile a little to know that as he and his wife and his friend grew old, there were three younger, identical carbon copies of themselves living; Jace, Phoebe and Teddy. It made facing the future that little less scary. As though they would never truly be gone from their children's lives when they eventually past away.

Jace looked towards the crowded dining room where drunk Taylor, wonderful Ana, beautiful Phoebe and cunt face Sawyer were all laughing and smiling, looking at photo albums of the grandchildren as babies.

"Could we go for a walk?" Jace asked, clearly wanting a bit of privacy to talk about whatever he needed to get off his chest, "I'd like privacy, if you don't mind."

Christian frowned but nodded, looking behind Jace and making eye contact with Ana. Years of marriage had both Ana and Christian in such perfect harmony that a single look to his beautiful wife told her that he was stepping outside with the Taylor boy.

It was chilly now that evening had set in, though to Christian's Seattle conditioned skin it still felt like t-shirt weather. Jace zipped up his hoody and followed Christian outside, following him as he walked to the bottom of the garden and out the back gate to the beach.

"Beautiful night," Jace mused, hands in his jean pockets as they walked.

"It is," Christian agreed, "It's been a good last night," he added, "It'll be sad to leave Phoebe."

"She's about to get deployed again for seven months. That's why Stan took the kids to Disney for a couple of weeks; she's got to get herself organised," Jace admitted, "This will be her last deployment I think though. It was fine when she and Stan were living together but she can't leave the kids that length of time now, it's just not fair. She's missing everything."

"Ana will be glad; she always hated Phoebe going off to battle somewhere dangerous," Christian mumbled.

"To battle?" Jace laughed, "Phoebe's an engineer, a bloody good one, too," he chuckled, lifting his eyebrow in the same patronising way Jason would, "What do you guys think she actually does at sea?"

Christian frowned, thinking of that image of Phoebe at the helm of a pirate ship firing canons. It was stupid, but as a parent he instantly assumed his daughter joining the military meant she was being shot at by pirates and fighting sea monsters. He hadn't realised that Phoebe, like her other brothers, was an engineer.

Perhaps all of Christian's kids took after him with a mathematical brain, rather than a more literature orientated brain like Ana.

"So she could pick up a job easy if she left the navy?" Christian asked, wiping that image of Pirate Pheebs from his mind.

"Jobs aren't easy to come by," Jace shrugged, kicking a stone into the ocean, "But she's got a trade so she'll be fine. Better than some branches of the military for sure."

"How will you get one with Phoebe gone?" Christian asked, looking at Jace curiously then.

"I'll be deployed too," Jace shrugged, "My arm's recovered and my leg is okay too. I'll be back to work soon enough then I'll be OCONUS."

"How long are you usually gone?" Christian asked curiously.

"Depends where I am, what the job is," Jace shrugged, "Maybe five months then home, then away again. I'll not see Phoebe for a long time, that's for sure."

"How come?" Christian asked, watching Jace's face closely and noticing how his expression harden ever so slightly as he looked ahead of them towards a late night jogger.

"Just with the way our rotations are going to work," Jace admitted, scratching his cheek, "We'll miss each other by a week or so; she gets longer between deployments than I do. My balls are gonna be the size of melons," he joked, trying to make light of the situation.

Then he clearly realised who he was joking with and coughed, "Sorry."

"It's fine," Christian grumbled, shaking his head; images of Jace Taylor's balls swollen because he would not be seeing Christian's daughter any time soon were not welcome in his mind. "So what did you want to talk to me about?" he asked, wanting to change the subject.

"I want to marry your daughter," Jace said bluntly, making Christian choke, "I mean, I'm going to do it anyway," Jace shrugged, "But I thought I should give you a heads up."

"So you're asking for my blessing…?" Christian frowned, looking at Jace in confusion.

"Not really," Jace told him passively, "I am going to ask her to marry me, regardless if I get a blessing or not. I don't need to ask permission; if Phoebe wants me, she'll say yes. She's not some sort of object that belongs to you."

"Stan asked," Christian growled.

"Stan was a pussy," Jace laughed, stopping and looking into Christian's eyes, "I'm not. And I'm not afraid of you, like Stan was."

"Stan wasn't afraid of me," Christian scoffed, waving his hand in front of Jace and laughing mockingly.

Jace chuckled, "Of course he was. You're the Christian Grey. Marrying your daughter is a massive social undertaking and Stan was a pussy. I'm not," Jace growled, "I'm my own man."

Christian shook his head, "You're a thug. That's all I know about you, Jace. You're a thug; you got sent up to Seattle to stay with your uncle and aunt because your own father couldn't reel you in. I know your uncle's used my legal team to get you out of petty crimes long before you were even sent up to Seattle. You're not exactly the sort of man I want my daughter involved with."

"I lost my mom to cancer," Jace pointed out, "I never knew my mom to not have cancer. Those crimes, the petty theft, the joyriding, the fighting; I was a child acting out. The Rangers stabilised me; gave me the discipline I needed to become the man I am today."

Christian glared and cursed. Ana liked Jace. She'd always liked the young Taylor boy, liked how he made Phoebe act. Ana openly admitted that she liked the bad boy image, however, so her opinion was perhaps biased. Christian didn't like Jace, not enough to be his father-in-law anyway.

"Phoebe is my best friend," Jace mumbled now, speaking softer and more calmly, "I intend to give her everything I can to make her smile. I want to provide for her and the twins and I'll respect Stan as the father of those kids," he pointed out, "Because I love her and I want to be her partner, her protector, her confidant, her equal. And that's why I'm not asking your permission to propose. Phoebe is her own woman, she's strong and independent and she would be so fucking pissed off if she thought that I needed to ask your permission to marry her, to have her, like she's some prized sheep or some shit. _ **It's not up to you who she chooses to be with; you don't control her…**_ "

.

.

 **A lifetime ago…**

 **The Staff Annex,**

 **Escala,**

 **Seattle,**

 **.**

Jason loved Saturdays.

They were the best day of the week for him for a multitude of reasons;

The boss had his whores over at the weekend so didn't tend to stray far from Escala. Jason was usually off because of that. Initially he'd hated what the boss did to women, as a victim of violent domestic abuse. He struggled to mentally separate the whips and locks with anything other than pain; it had been conditioned in him to be wary of anyone who wanted to hurt him for their own pleasure.

But lately he was becoming adjusted to the goings on in Escala and he was learning that the Boss was very fair, generous and kind. He was paying for Sophie's schooling and an array of varying financial benefits including a wonderful retirement package, holiday pay, bonuses galore, a company car and a personal car, therapy and medical insurance...

Yes sir, life in Escala was fantastic. Especially on a Saturday. Perhaps Jason's most favourite thing about a Saturday in Escala was that Gail was always off, with very rare occasions where Mr Grey would ask a favour of her and give her triple time rates for working weekends. And when Gail was off she usually didn't want to leave her bedroom, the little nympho.

"Jason, mmm," Gail groaned as Jason continued to use his tongue, feeling her hips bucking up to meet his lips in approval, " _Yes..._ "

Jason grinned to himself, looking up at Gail squirming at the top of her bed. He'd need to make a mental note to tell the boss that Jason needed a longer bed. He was a big man, after all, and his feet were currently dangling off the end.

Gail moaned and met his eyes before she closed her and dragged her nails through his buzzcut, guiding his head to where she wanted him.

God he loved this woman, loved her like he'd never loved a female before.

With a neglectful mother and an abusive ex-wife, Jason had been burnt, literally, by women too much in the past. His friendship with Gail had taken months of patience and understanding, Jason's instant instinctual reaction to female affection having been to cower, run and hide for so long.

Slowly he'd been reassured by Gail that she wasn't like the others, that she was different. She was pleasant and never rushed him, never made him feel as though he were the bad guy for not being able to hold a conversation. But she also didn't mollycoddle him either; she treated him like a human being. Just last night she reminded him that if he used the communal bathroom in their shared lounge then he should always put the seat down. The difference between Gail and Dolly in that situation were that Gail would drop the issue once she'd voiced her opinion. Dolly would have punished him some way or threaten him.

Slowly, he was starting to realise that he was worth more than the treatment he'd previously received and Gail was the catalyst in making that happen. He'd fought it for a long time but he was falling in love again, something he never thought possible, and Gail admitted she also had feelings beyond regular friendship.

They'd began by dating casually, Gail only ever going at Jason's pace.

Some nights it got too much but Gail never once took it personally when he wanted to sleep in his own bed alone. The opposite, actually; she'd bring him a beer and a snack before going to her room to watch her TV programs. She never left him feeling any less of a man for his reluctance to be in a relationship, always just accepting his limitations and slowly working with him to broaden his comfort zone.

So far today, he'd been up since four am. He'd worked out, went to the shooting range, worked out some more, picked up a coffee and attempted to fight through a wave of nausea and flirt with the unattractive old barista like his therapist encouraged him to try. After that, he'd picked up a breakfast muffin for Gail then bought her flowers from the market before returning back to Escala. She'd greeted him in her bedroom and neither had left since then.

"Keep going like that-geez," she panted, running her nails through his buzz cut and scratching his scalp. God yes, Jason grinned; he didn't half love making this woman groan. He probably loved it more than anything in the world.

His ex-wife had told him he was useless in bed; that he was bad at sex which is why she had no other choice but to cheat on him. He'd been crushed and had completely believed her because why should his wife lie?

Gail seemed very satisfied with what he could do; extremely satisfied if he was being totally honest with himself. The novelty that he could make her cum wasn't lost on him after five months of slow paced dating. Gail told him often that he was like a kid in a candy store, relearning and redeveloping his lost self-esteem after that horrible marriage left him emotionally and physically scarred.

"Like this?" he mumbled, unable to get enough of her taste as he pinned her bucking hips down.

"Yes, yes," Gail groaned, "I'm nearly there, I'm-"

" _ **TAYLOR?"**_

Both Gail and Jason froze, looking up at the other.

Fuck, what the fuck did he want?

Was he in their apartment?!

What the hell?!

Jason saw Gail panting and wriggling a little before resigning herself to the fact that she wasn't getting to cum. It was a pain Jason felt himself; for the last five minutes he'd been humping a discarded pillow while he'd gone down on her in anticipation to the blowjob she'd promised him.

"Sorry," Jason mumbled, standing up and looking at himself in his boxer shorts. Fuck he really shouldn't have been humping that pillow; he'd a wet spot now where the top of his hard-on sat.

Fucking hell.

"You can't go out like that," Gail gasped, quickly throwing on her pyjamas.

"Obviously, Einstein," Jason mumbled sarcastically, then smiled apologetically for being so snippy. He was horny as hell, he wasn't meaning to be so short with her, "Fuck, Can I steal your dressing gown?"

"You want to wear _my_ dressing gown?" Gail repeated in a whisper, "I'm a size ten, Jason. Do you think it'll fit?"

"What else am I going to do?" Jason reminded her as he picked up the fluffy pink pug puppy printed gown, "Walk out there in my sticky boxers?" he said as he shifted his junk around as best he could before squeezing his large body into Gail's petite dress gown, "How do I look?"

"Ridiculous," Gail laughed, trying to be quiet, "Hold on, I need a photo."

"Don't you dare take a photo," Jason growled, rolling his eyes and giving her a fake, nasty smile, "There, you happy? Go into the bathroom and clean yourself up while I go see what his Royal Highness wants. Spray the room too; it smells like pussy in here."

"As you wish, Sailor," Gail laughed again, spraying her perfume to try and mask the musky smell before going to shower in her bathroom.

Jason sighed and took a breath before opening the door and walking into the communal area.

Grey was stood in the middle of the living room, staring at Jason in shock. Maybe it was the dressing gown? Maybe it was the fact he'd just walked out of Mrs Jones room? Maybe it was the fact he could clearly see that Jason and Gail had been interrupted by his bellowing?

"You weren't answering your mobile," Grey said professionally, drawing his eyebrows together again, "I called you several times this morning."

"It's charging, Sir," Jason said honestly, walking past Grey for a glass of water to wash out the taste of pussy.

Shit, Jason caught sight of his reflection in the microwave mirrored glass and realised he hadn't wiped his lips and jaw since going down on Gail.

Well fuck.

Grey was bound to have noticed, if he hadn't already smelt it.

What a great way to start a Saturday.

"Is there something I can help you with, Mr Grey?" Jason asked, drinking heavily before wiping his lips to try and make it look as though he hadn't remnants of Gail on his mouth, only water.

"Victoria's gone home. A conflict of interests," Grey mused, "I tried to call you for the last twenty minutes to take her home but I've had to pay for her taxi instead."

"I am sorry, Mr Grey. I hadn't expected you would need me this morning," Jason admitted with a shrug.

"Clearly," Grey quipped with a smug expression, "I need you in two minutes, Jason. I am going gliding."

"Two minutes, sir?" Jason echoed, sure he'd need at least ten alone to scrub the memory of Gail rubbing against his face from his mind if he were to be a functioning member of society later.

"Yes, two minutes," Grey smirked, walking away, "Suit up and brush your teeth. I've not showered yet either."

He'd barely closed the door leading into Escala's main foyer when Jason let out a string of profanity and curses which didn't stop until he was cramming his feet into his sneakers.

Suit up his hairy arse; he was wearing jeans and a jumper at most. It was a fucking Saturday after all.

He was heading through to Escala when Gail appeared in nothing but a thong and heels, sending a spark of arousal straight to his throbbing dick.

"That's not fair," Jason groaned, wanting her so badly.

"Go," Gail winked, "I'll be waiting for you. Hot and wet and needy for you."

"I hate you sometimes, _Little Woman_ ," Jason growled.

"Love you, _Sailor_ ," Gail smirked, walking away in those sky high heels. She knew just what to wear to entice him and she knew that her feet were his favourite part of her body. He wanted nothing more but to go back to her and have those heels on his shoulders as he fucked her hard.

Did he really need to work for Grey?

The temptation to go after Gail was so great that he considered it before he caught a glimpse of one of his daughter's hand drawn pictures on their fridge. He smiled softly and turned his back on Gail, heading through to the grand foyer where Grey was waiting, tip-tapping on his blackberry.

"Mr Grey," Jason announced, watching as Grey ran his eyes over Jason's attire disapprovingly. He said nothing however, putting his phone into his own jean pocket. If Grey wasn't wearing a suit on a Saturday then neither was Jason.

"Ready to go?" Grey asked impatiently.

"Of course, Sir," Jason nodded, walking with him to the elevator.

They rode down in silence, neither saying a thing to the other. Jason was pissed off and frustrated but understood that this was just part of the job; he had to be ready twenty four hours and able to move the minute Grey required.

He studied himself in the mirror to his left, fixing his jumper before inspecting the very apparent love bite Gail had given him on the junction of his neck.

Aw heck, he huffed, pulling the crew neck collar of his jumper in an attempt to mask it. Maybe he should have gone with a suit; at least his suit would have covered it. Gail probably assumed he'd always have a suit on when she'd given him it.

Grey approached his R8 when the elevator doors opened to the apartment block's underground carpark. He didn't give Jason the keys so the bodyguard jumped into the passenger side of the car, assuming he was still not trusted to drive Grey's baby. Soon, Jason hoped. Soon Grey would trust him completely.

The sound of the engine purring was musical, Jason adjusting the seat and getting comfortable for the drive to the air hanger. The gliding was a ridiculous and dangerous hobby but the way Jason saw it, if Grey killed himself in the air at his own hands then it wasn't Jason's problem. Not that he wanted the boss to tank it; but it was in Jason's contract with Mr Grey that he was in no way liable in the event of a fatal aircraft accident which could be deemed the pilot's own fault.

"So, you got something you need to tell me?" Grey asked.

Jason frowned, looking at Christian curiously, "I don't believe so, Sir."

Christian nodded and was silent for a moment as he played with the audio system. After a few seconds he put his hands back on the wheel and adjusted the volume. At first Jason thought nothing of it, the boss loved music, but then he realised what Grey was playing and bristled.

' _Me and Mrs. Jones_ _…w_ _e got a thing goin'on. We both know that it's wrong but it's much too strong to let it go now.'_

Jason felt his ears beginning to turn red as he blushed. He stared out the passenger window and watched Seattle pass them. The boss started humming and out of the corner of Jason's eye he saw the smug bastard smirking.

" _We gotta be extra careful_ ," Grey sung, " _that do we don't build our hopes up too high. Because she's got her own obligations and so, and so, do I. Me and Mrs, Mrs Jones, Mrs Jones, Mrs Jones_ ," he said, turning it up which was the final straw for Jason.

"I've changed my mind, Sir. I do have something to tell you. Mrs Jones and I are in a sexual relationship," Jason growled from between his clenched teeth, turning the music down low.

"Gail and I have been together for two years now, Jason," Grey said firmly, "She's very, very, very dear to me. Out of respect, I would have liked you to come and speak to me before you acted upon any feelings you had."

"With all due respect, sir, neither of our contracts mention fraternising, therefore I don't see it as your concern what Gail and I get up to, so long as it's all consensual," Jason quipped, not prepared to be lectured by someone younger than he was about relationships, particularly when his own were so devious to the norm.

"As your employer and as your housemate, because we are all housemates in Escala, I'd have liked a say," Grey said arrogantly, "I need to know that this relationship will not impact on the equilibrium we have at the moment."

"Considering Gail and I have been formally dating for the last five months, I'm certain your tranquillity will not be disturbed, Sir," Jason said factually, "Both Mrs Jones and I are professionals. We know how to keep it calm and formal."

"Your dressing gown this morning says otherwise," Grey pointed out, "Pink pugs don't suit you, by the way."

"It's Saturday morning, Sir. I wasn't expecting you'd need me until late at least," Jason retorted.

"Regardless, you should have told me. Or better yet asked," Christian mumbled, "Gail is incredibly important to me. I would have liked to have been informed sooner that you were both wishing to pursue an intimate relationship."

Jason inhaled deeply before exhaling sharply to give himself time to consider his next sentence. He understood Grey's history, Christian had been very open and forthcoming with any and all information Jason had asked for. He'd been honest about his life with the Greys but most importantly he'd been upfront enough to discuss his life prior to his adoption, information which was highly confidential.

The life he'd endured was monstrous and it made Jason sick to imagine a child the age of his own daughter undergoing such disgusting neglect. Christian's was the sort of mother who Jason would have personally punched to protect a child, regardless of the 'men shouldn't punch women' shit policy he'd been raised to adhere to. It was also a past which Jason had also experienced himself, only his environment had been rural Texas and not a crack den environment in a Detroit suburb.

For that reason and that reason alone, Jason understood Christian Grey's possessiveness over people he believed to be 'his'. How could a man, who'd grown up in such a neglected situation not become clingy and protective over people who cared for him and who frequently showed him kindness and offered safety? It was all about control, trying to keep his environment as stable and as consistent as possible.

Although he didn't mean to be possessive over Gail, Jason was sure that the only reason Grey wanted Jason to have asked first about the possibility of starting a relationship with Gail was because if things went sour, Grey's environment would change and he'd lose two people whom he trusted. And Jason doubted the man trusted any more than a handful of people as it was. He was certain that if he'd have asked Grey for his blessing to their relationship Grey would have said 'no' categorically, to eliminate the risk of causing tension in Escala if Jason and Gail were to later break up.

It would seem ridiculous and selfish to people who'd never experienced childhood trauma but to Jason, who understood the fear of losing those who were kind to him, Grey's need to be in control of everything and everyone was a natural complication to abuse.

"Firstly, Gail and I are professionals. Secondly, Gail's an independent woman. _**It's not up to you who she chooses to be with; you don't control her.**_ Likewise, you do not control me. We're dating now, it does not violate any clause in our contracts; believe me, I checked," Jason said firmly, "What the future holds for Gail and I, I can't say for certain. But I promise that our relationship will not disrupt the peace in Escala and it will be completely confined to the staff quarters and outwith the building. You have nothing to worry about."

Christian looked at him, blinked, then looked ahead. "Thank you for the reassurance, Taylor."

"You're welcome, Sir. Thank you for being understanding," Jason replied, frowning when Christian took a left in the opposite direction to the airfield where his glider was, "Sir?"

"I've decided I don't want to go flying after all today. I think I might just work at home. Maybe see if Elliot wants to come over and watch the boxing," Christian mumbled, "Would you like to join us?"

"Possibly, Sir," Jason shrugged, unable to hide the smile on his lips as he understood that Grey was letting him spend the rest of the day with Gail after all, "I have a few things to organise, however. Some paper work to do for your mother's upcoming Gala. I may just spend the day in the staff quarters in my dressing gown…"

.

.

 **Present Day**

 **Leaving Phoebe's bungalow,**

 **San Diego,**

 **California,**

.

" _Next stop; Vegas, baby!"_

Luke turned the radio on as he drove out of Phoebe's street, tooting his horn as they went. Ana sighed and waved at Phoebe and Jace, blowing them both kisses and wiping her eyes of tears. She missed Phoebe already, wiping her eyes on her tissue as she looked at Christian directly and smiled weakly.

"God I needed that," his beloved wife admitted, wiping her eyes. Jason was sat beside her and squeezed her shoulder comfortingly, Christian turning and watching as Phoebe's house vanished behind them in a blurry blob of dark colours, "I forget how much I miss seeing the kids every day. And to see the twins again was just wonderful. I'm desperate to have everyone come home for Christmas this year."

"Yeah," Jason agreed, still tipsy from dinner earlier, "She's looking well. Divorce obviously agrees with her," he slurred, looking at Ana then Christian, "She's my favourite one of your sprogs. She gives the best cuddles."

"She does, doesn't she?" Ana laughed, "Teddy used to always say it's because she's got man hands; she can give people bear hugs."

"Aw, that's so mean," Jason hiccupped, Flick in his lip and sleeping soundly.

For once, the dog didn't annoy Christian nearly as much as it usually did whenever he was in it's presence. Instead, Christian nodded, stroking his chin thoughtfully as he continued to stare out at the street lights, "What do you think about Jace?"

"He's making her happy," Ana said firmly then smiled, a little tipsy still herself, "Plus he's pretty."

That got a grunt from her husband and nothing more. He stood from his seat and sighed, cracking his sore knees and rubbing his bleary eyes. The bright swirly blobs of colour cast from the street lights were giving him a migraine and making him feel a little sicky.

"I'm going to sit up front with Luke for a bit; I'm not feeling great," Christian said to his wife and Taylor.

"Sure," Taylor nodded, "I'm about to hit the hay anyway. Night, guys," he said and stood, taking the Chihuahua with him to his room. Ana stood next and excused herself to the bathroom before heading to their room to read more of her book.

Christian sighed and sat beside Luke, the dick head.

"You okay?" Luke asked instantly, as though they'd never argued earlier.

"Yeah, I just wanted to apologise for earlier," Christian admitted, "You're right; we're travelling with Jason and that means supporting him in his endeavours to be sober. I've been in denial about how bad he is, I think. But not anymore. When we hit Vegas, I can't promise I wont drink, but I'll be more mindful about it."

"That's understandable; it is your holiday too," Luke said and smiled at Christian then, "You alright? You look hacked off."

"Jace told me he's going to propose to Phoebe," Christian mumbled, "Told me. He says that he'll accept my blessing if I want to give it but he's going to go ahead and ask anyway, even if I don't approve."

"…wow," Luke whistled, "He's ballsy," he chuckled, turning on the full beam as they approached the dead motorway, "What do you think?"

"I know he makes Phoebe happy," Christian said slowly, "And I know she's been dating him more than she's willing to admit to us because she knows we don't approve of cheating," he added, "But I can't help but worry for her. He lives in Georgia. She's got the kids to think about so she can't just leave. Plus there's her job too. It's just all a mess and chaotic, and my daughter's like me; chaos freaks her out."

"Sometimes, chaos can be the best thing for a person," Luke shrugged, "It makes you appreciate what you want to work for and what you've got around you. She loves him, that's obvious. And he loves her. To me, if my daughters found that level of happiness with another man then I'd want them to pursue it."

"Stanley was just so safe…Jace is such a wild card," Christian admitted.

"Nah, I think he's misunderstood," Luke chuckled, "I reckon he's openly seeking someone to…put him in his place, if you know what I mean?"

"No, no I don't know what you mean. Care to enlighten me?" Christian mused, studying Luke curiously in the glow of the dashboard.

"Okay, don't get mad," Luke started, which was never a good sign, "One time your niece, Ava, had a 20th birthday party at her parent's house. Elliot knew nothing about it; he was away with you at golf or something, I don't remember. Because Kate was pretty much terminal at this point and felt guilty that Ava had had such a tough year, she agreed that Ava could have a little party with her friends with a little bit of alcohol and she'd go out for the night herself. In fact, I took her salsa dancing-"

"You took Kate salsa dancing?" Christian echoed with a frown.

"Yeah, I did," Luke said and shrugged as though it were no big deal, "So anyways, I took her Salsa dancing and then when she got tired we went to that American 50s Diner place down from GEH. You know the one that does the milkshake? We were in there having a late dinner when Ava calls, utterly hammered and tells Kate that Phoebe invited Teddy, who invited a bunch of college boys who then invited a bunch of college girls and the whole thing escalated to one of those social media parties you read about. Ted invited Sophie and she brought all her cousins who were up for the holidays; Matty, Tanner, Chris, Linc and Jace. Maxie was also there."

"Maxwell was there?!" Christian exclaimed in horror; not Maxie. Maxie was their golden boy. He was the nicest of the three, the best behaved.

"He was absolutely wrecked too," Luke laughed, "Reynolds, god bless, took him to get his stomach pumped."

"How the hell did Ana and I not know our seventeen year old son needed his stomach pumped?" Christian exclaimed.

"Because in our contracts and in the insurance policies you have us listed as able to consent to medical procedures for your kids," Luke chuckled, shaking his head, "But before you get angry at us for 'deceiving you', Kate called Grace and she went with Maxwell to the hospital and brought him back to her home the next day."

"I can't believe this," Christian groaned, "My baby boy had his stomach pumped."

"That he did," Luke laughed, "It gets worse though."

"Oh god."

"So," Luke started again, "I go into the house with Kate and it is trashed. It took the two of us and your kids the whole weekend to clean before Elliot came home. It's utterly wrecked. There's sick everywhere, bongs, clothes, takeaway boxes, cups, bottles, condoms. You name it, I found it. Kate and Ryan are shooing-"

"Ryan knew about it?!" Christian gasped in disbelief.

"Everyone but Jason," Luke laughed, "Even Gail knew. He helped cover it up for Kate. So anyway, I go upstairs to keep chucking people out into the taxi rank we've created and I walk into Kate's own bedroom. Guess who I see."

"If it's Teddy fucking Sophie, I don't want to know," Christian mumbled.

"Oh no, it's even better; I find Jace, sprawled eagle on the bed with his wrists and ankles tied to the bed's four posts by Kate's scarfs and Elliot's ties. He's naked and blindfolded by another tie with a random lady's shoe over his nose and mouth," Luke grinned, "There's a belt beside him and when I got closer I saw that his chest and thighs had clearly been whipped quite savagely. Whoever was playing the dom card had really gone ape and he'd obviously liked it because he's still laying there, awake and hard."

"Stop," Christian gagged.

Luke seemed to be taking some sort of joy from torturing Christian, "Before I let Jace know I'm in the room, I head into the ensuite bathroom to see if he's alone. He's not; Phoebe's passed out drunk on the bathroom floor, next to a vomit sprayed toilet. She's wearing just her pants and bra and one single shoe, the matching one resting on Jace's face."

"You're lying," Christian argued.

"I wish I was," Luke laughed, "Your daughter is more like you than you'd ever want to know. And apparently foot fetishism runs in the Taylors family gene pool," he added with a chuckle, "My point is that for all Jace is a bad boy, he seems to like being corrected. And your daughter seems to like being the person there to correct him. If she's that way incline, maybe perfect Stan really was just too…vanilla for her. Maybe she wants that challenge. And if that's the case, she's found the perfect challenge in Jace."

Christian was reeling from Luke's story, trying not to lose his dinner completely. It was hard to follow the moral of the story, whatever the fuck Luke felt the moral was.

"So…you think I should give him my blessing?" Christian mumbled.

"Well it's not going to stop him if you don't. But speaking as a father to two very headstrong, successful daughters, Phoebe's found someone that suits her and someone who respects her a hell of a lot," Luke shrugged, "Sure he's an arrogant prick. We all were at his age."

Christian sighed and nodded in agreement, pulling his phone from his pocket and pulling up Jace's number. It seemed fitting that Ana had added his number to the family phone book unaware that he was hoping to propose to her daughter.

' _You have my blessing. Don't hurt her. C_ ' was all he text to the young Taylor, putting his phone away and staring ahead, shocked that the staff, his kids and his own mother had all covered for Kate behind Christian, Ana and Jason's backs.

He was about to ask Luke if there were more secret parties he wasn't aware of when he received a text message merely two minutes from texting Jace.

Christian opened it and was met by a picture of a ring, one which looked incredibly familiar. He scrolled down the image until he saw it's caption;

' _Thanks,_ _ **Dad**_ _. Uncle J gave me Gail's engagement ring. I'm going to ask her before we're both deployed. Enjoy Vegas. Big kisses, your future son-in-law, Jace x'_

Presumptuous prick, Christian growled to himself before laughing because, honestly, he suddenly felt incredibly excited for his daughter, more excited than he'd been when Stan had asked for Phoebe's hand in marriage. Maybe this arrogant, narcissistic, egotistical prick was exactly what his careful daughter wanted?

After all, Ana fell for the unsafe choice and look where they ended up; decades of happy marriage, three spirited children, countless beautiful grandkids, wonderful friends and beloved memories that he remembered as though they had happened merely a day ago.


	19. Chapter 19

Originally I was going to make this the Vegas post and use the current flash back later in their travels but given the current events in Vegas I'm not overly comfortable writing a 'piss-up' party chapter just yet. Soon though, but it feels a little disrespectful to me to do so, so soon. Hence why I've gone for this chapter; just another bit of fanfiction drama for Christian Grey to survive haha.

Sorry for any inconvenience.

D x

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter nineteen**

 **.**

Christian looked around his suitcase for the millionth time, adamant that he had brought his blue pills and had just misplaced them. Each individual compartment of his case was searched; the zip at the front, the two individual compartments inside and then he even went as far to check the secret pouch at the very back where valuables were placed. Still he found nothing, not a trace.

His second case was the same, as were both of Ana's. His parka jacket also had nothing, nor did his gilet pockets. Slippers didn't have them inside, neither did his trainers and fancy brogues or Ana's shoes. Her makeup bag was also empty and he'd checked her purses too.

Nada.

Zero.

None.

Fuck.

He sat back on his bed and massaged his forehead, looking out the window and watching the motorway pass him by. His eyesight was growing worse, he realised. The colours of cars passing them, of street lights and buildings, were blurry and hurt his head. He couldn't make sense of the words on billboards, couldn't read the road signs.

How cruel was it that Christian, who'd never known his biological mother or father, would inherit this blindness from them? It was like a final kick from his childhood, as if all the counselling and therapy to overcome what he'd endured were for nothing.

How cruel was it that Christian would one day never see his wife, the light of his life?

How cruel was it that he'd spend the remainder of his days sitting in darkness and hoping someone would pity him?

The potential loneliness was a constant fear for Christian, particularly as he and his wife aged. It was selfish but if he lost Ana, if his wife died before him, then he'd become a prisoner to his declining health. Who would help him? Of course, if Ana died first Christian would gladly walk blindly into traffic or off a cliff.

How Taylor managed without Gail was a mystery to Christian. He knew the man was ruining his body with drinking but Taylor didn't want to die, Christian was sure. He wanted Gail back and he was in a lot of pain but ultimately he wasn't ready to give up on life which made his drinking all that more tragic.

Sawyer had never gotten over the ending of his marriage but he was still alive too, Christian realised. He'd had an affair, that was all Christian knew, and had returned home one day to his family townhouse to find that the girls and Danni had packed up and left him, running away to NYC. No warning, no letter, nothing. They'd taken all the photos with them, all the music, all the little things which made a family home. Sawyer had taken over a year out of work after a mental breakdown over the stress of his loss.

But he was still alive.

Both Taylor and Sawyer were still alive despite their loneliness. They had each other, Christian realised, whereas he was still lucky to his Ana with him. Elliot had also lost his wife, but Kate's battle with cancer had been decades long. She'd spent most of her life in pain and suffering despite her brave smiles and determination to give Ava as best a childhood as possible. So Kate's death had been, in many ways, a relief for Elliot. He'd years to process the loss and her passing marked a significant point in his life; he no longer had to watch the woman he love suffer the most despicable illness. He'd dedicated his life to charity work in Kate's memory and was an active member of the aging community, getting as many widows out of their homes and to sporting events and dinners. In many ways, Elliot's loss differed significantly to Jason's and Sawyer's, most likely because it meant that Kate was no longer in pain and Elliot could move forwards towards a positive future.

Maybe, if Ana passed before he did, Christian wouldn't be isolated in his blindness like he feared? Maybe he, too, had Sawyer and Taylor.

And maybe if Christian died first, Ana would have Taylor and Sawyer.

That made him smile, actually, looking out of his window at the blurry headlights of other cars going in the opposite direction. He looked up when Ana poked her head through the door, "Hey, you want to come sit with us?" she asked, fingering her hearing aid, "Luke wants to get takeaway before we're stuck on the motorway."

"That's sounds alright," Christian nodded and stood, walking over to his beautiful wife and gently kissing her. He ran his fingers over her cheek to her jaw, tilting her face slightly up towards his.

"What was that for, Mr Grey?" Ana asked with a slight smirk to her lips.

"Being you," Christian smiled, "Just reminding you that you're mine. Even in my old age, you're mine."

"Forever yours," Ana agreed, kissing him again sweetly before turning to her wardrobe, "Did you find your blue pills?"

"How'd you know I was looking for them?" Christian laughed.

"Because you're a man," Ana countered, "I take it you never?"

"Nope," Christian sighed, "No fuckery for us until I get the chance to organise some new ones."

"Well, until then Sir," Ana purred and winked over her shoulder, "You've a mouth and a tongue that you could put to good use."

God he loved this woman.

"Now go be social. I'm going to slip into something more comfortable for travelling," Ana instructed, pulling off her jeans and giving Christian an eyeful of control briefs.

He grinned to himself before heading towards the guys at the front of the RV, Jason sat to the side whilst Luke drove and Flick played co-pilot.

"There you are," Luke whistled, "Thought you were taking a dump."

"That's against the RV rules; no shitting in the house," Christian reminded them both as he sat across from Taylor, "Ana mentioned food?"

"Yeah there's a pizzeria coming up. I mean, I know we've just had an amazing BBQ courtesy of your son-in-law-to-be," Luke teased, Christian still reeling from the image of his baby girl and that Taylor boy shacking up, "But I want pizza."

"Pizza works," Christian nodded, looking over at Jason, "You up for it?"

"I'll maybe just get a kids meal," Jason shrugged his thin shoulders, "I'm not overly hungry but I'd like to eat something if we're not going to have food before Vegas."

"What time should we arrive at?" Christian asked, looking back to Luke.

"It'll be around three am I think," Luke mused, "Stopping for a break of course. We've an apartment booked and early check in," he added, "With no policies against bringing home guests, if you know what I mean?" Luke laughed.

"You going to try and get laid?" Christian observed.

"Isn't that always the plan?" Luke laughed again, "Taylor's getting his dick wet again too."

"No I am not," Jason gasped, choking on his bottle of water, "I told you I wasn't going to do that."

"Why not?" Christian asked, looking at Taylor then with a curious expression, "There's nothing stopping you."

"Exactly what I said," Luke nodded, "If I still had a full set of hair like his I'd be on the prowl every night."

Christian had to agree with Luke; out of the three of them, Jason hadn't aged all that much. Luke's hair was thinning and Christian was plagued with a more rotund figure, but Jason still had a relatively handsome face. If he had a bit more meat on his bones he'd pass for younger than he actually was.

Plus Jason's dick worked, unlike Christian's. The man had said so earlier that he'd never needed Viagra to get himself going which fucking sucked. Jason was swearing himself off sex with a functioning wang and Christian was gagging for it with a broken boner.

"I just, no," Jason shook his head, "I really don't want to have sex again. I'm just, uh, I just don't think I can."

"Why not?" Ana announced as she walked towards the RV's cockpit and perched her ass on Christian's lap. She kissed her husband's forehead and then smiled at Jason, "You're still a catch, Jason. Get your hair cut a little and a tight shave and you'd make someone's evening."

Jason looked beyond uncomfortable, Christian watching as he began to pick his hands anxiously, "What about Gail?"

"Life is for the living," Luke commented, "Kate used to always say that, you know? It's tough but I'm sure Gail wouldn't expect you to remain alone the rest of your life."

"I'm not alone anymore," Jason pointed out, looking at Luke in the wing mirror, "I have you."

From where he was sat, Christian saw Luke's jaw clench and his eyes almost water. Flick suddenly stood up from his spot on the front passenger seat, yawning as he first balanced on the arm rest before climbing into Luke's lap, as if sensing the change in emotion from the man. It was odd, Christian thought, deciding that maybe his eyes were misleading him.

"Yeah you do, buddy," Luke said through his emotions, focusing on the road, "I'm sorry if you thought I was pressuring you. It's hard to strike a balance between locker room banter and sensitivities."

"That's alright," Jason admitted and then smiled weakly as he looked at the ground, "If it happens, it happens but, I don't know. I just don't think I'm ready. Maybe I am though. Ah, I don't know. I just don't."

"Sometimes it's just about making the first step. A leap of faith," Ana said with more empathy in her tone than either Christian or Luke could have delivered, "You know, like jumping out of a plane or something."

That caused all three men to go silent and look at the other before laughing. Ana realised her blunder and whacked Christian's chest.

"I forgot," she mumbled.

"How could you forget?" Taylor asked, trying not to laugh at her.

"A lot happens in a lifetime. I can't remember every single moment of our past," Ana huffed.

"I nearly died," Christian pointed out, "How did you forget that?"

"I repressed it, clearly," Ana scoffed, "I tend to repress the stupid life threatening shit you do. If I didn't, I'd have had a stroke by now."

Christian laughed, "But I moan about my neck all the time? Remember the damage I did to it?"

"I try not to remember," Ana growled, "You fucking idiot."

.

.

 **A lifetime ago…**

 **13,500 feet above Palm Jumeirah Island,**

 **Dubai,**

 **United Arab Emirates,**

 **.**

Christian wasn't ready to do this. Sat in the small belly of the plane with Teddy, his instructor Mati, Ryan and Maxwell, Luke and Jason, Christian could just envision the plane plummeting nose first into the water below them.

Fuck fuck fuck, he did not want to be here. Why, of all the things, had his son wanted to do for his twenty first? Why had he wanted to do a fucking tandem sky dive over Dubai? Was Christian that much of a shitty father that his sons despised him so much?

He looked over at Teddy who looked stone stiff terrified. As a boy, he'd had a massive interest in flying and thermodynamics but after he and Christian crashed the glider and nearly died, Teddy was a bad flyer. Even going in the company jet was a horror show for him and the family often took holidays to short locations which didn't require a lot of travel specifically for Ted.

"It's alright," Jason called from behind Christian, the former Marine qualified to jump with Christian attached to him. Ryan was also qualified and would be jumping with Maxwell, the perfect cherry on the cake for the youngest Grey's twenty first; jumping with his bestfriend.

"I just want to land already," Christian mumbled, closing his eyes and recalling his discussion about this god damn jump earlier with his staff…

 **A week earlier…**

 **Grey Mansion,**

 **Grey Estate,**

 **Seattle,**

.

Maxwell's twenty first birthday landed the week of his job interview for an oil company in the United Arab Emirates. Christian was stood in the security room with Taylor and Ryan, looking over the plans for his son. Maxwell wasn't a drinker, he wasn't into parties either like his older brother. Instead he'd suggested that his family all make a holiday vacation and go with him to the interview in Dubai. More specifically than that, Max had mentioned that he wanted to do a skydive.

Instantly, that had Christian's balls cramping.

He'd not flown in anything other than a commercial plane or GEH jet since he and Teddy had nearly died when his glider fucked up. Ana had made him promise he'd never do something so 'outrageously stupid' again, screaming at him that she could have lost both him and Teddy. It had been a massive argument for months, Ana nearly not forgiving him for taking her baby, without telling even Taylor, and taking Teddy up into the sky to experience Christian's passion. It was understandable that she'd hated him for as long as she had; she was in shock. But eventually her fury subsided and she eventually managed to work through the fear of losing her baby boy and husband, with Flynn's help of course.

So to go in a small aircraft and do a jump was not Christian's idea of fun. He'd lost all confidence with flying when his little boy had asked as they plummeted; 'Daddy, are we going to die?'

It still haunted him.

"It's a reputable business," Ryan, the big, lovable, former Army Ranger smiled. He was showing Christian pictures of other tandem divers falling over Palm Jumeirah Island, a spot Christian was familiar with. He'd property there, a six bedroom villa which Max was going to move into if he got the job in Dubai, under the pretence that he would find his own place once he'd enough money. Christian and Ana were firm that they would not hand feed their kids with money; Ted, Pheebs and Maxie had to earn their way like everyone else.

Plus the villa had cost Christian over ten million USD; there was no way his sweaty son would mess that place up. It was Christian's baby, after all. It offered the most amazing panoramic views of the Atlantis and hosted a library for Ana, a cinema room, a state of the art gym complex complete with sauna and Jacuzzi pool, two outdoor infinity pools, a large atrium entrance, six furnished bedrooms, four car garage and staff living quarters. It was paradise, an expensive paradise which he decided to not tell Ana he'd bought until the family flew out when Ted was only seven. So yeah, there was no fucking chance Maxwell was getting to make the Villa his fulltime home. Not with his sock wanking hobby.

Yuck.

"So who would jump?" Christian asked, looking at Jason, "Just Max and me?"

Phoebe was currently deployed on a WESTPAC or something. She'd told him and she'd been excited to get back out to sea and away from her clingy husband Stan for a bit, but Christian struggled with the lingo. Taylor kept in the loop and normally translated for Christian but this time round he'd understood her pretty well; she would miss Max's birthday and she was gutted.

"Ted says he'd do a jump," Ryan smiled, which surprised Christian, "I'd do one too. In fact, I might bring my own gear and do it myself. Unless Max wants to jump with me."

"Ted will jump?" Christian frowned, "He's terrified of flying."

"It's not so daunting if he's strapped into someone," Ryan reminded him. Jason said nothing but instead gave Christian an empathetic look as the man realised that to jump from the plane, he too would need to be strapped against someone.

In other words; someone would need to touch him.

Christian would be strapped to another man who'd be able to touch his chest and back.

And he'd be completely out of control and in their mercy for the entire time.

It was enough to make Christian nearly take a panic attack. But he had to do this, right? Max wanted his brother and father and uncle and friends by his side and Elliot had already declined because Kate's health was worsening again.

Fuck saaaaaaaaaaaaaaaake.

"I could jump with you, Mr Grey," Jason finally said, his voice raw from the cold he was suffering from.

"You can tandem jump?" Christian frowned.

"I got the bug in the USMC. I took it up as a hobby. I've not done one in a year or so but I'm up to date with my certificates and stuff. I'd be able to take you I'm sure if the company allowed it," Jason shrugged.

The subliminal message reading to Christian _; I know you don't like being touched but it's me, you know I wont hurt you._

It was odd how that actually calmed his nerves ever so slightly.

"Okay," he agreed, "Alright, I'll jump with Taylor if the company allows it. Bring Gail with you, Taylor. Make it a vacation for your anniversary."

"Thank you, Sir," Jason suddenly beamed, probably shocked that Christian knew when it was Jason's anniversary. But of course Christian did. For the last million years it seemed, the Marine had requested an afternoon start that date. As did Gail. And both usually turned up late and looked, bluntly, well fucked. Gail's hair would be a slight mess and Jason would walk around with a goofy smile all day.

"Would Sawyer like the vacation?" Christian asked and watched as Jason's smile fell.

Sawyer was still signed off work for stress and depression. He'd had an affair, Christian knew that much, which resulted in the breakdown of his marriage and his wife and daughters leaving him to start a fresh in NYC. Apparently this was why he'd needed so long off work, it had already been over six months, verging on ten if Christian was honest. As an employer, he wasn't too impressed with having his wife's CPO out of action, particularly since Sawyer was the only person she trusted and got on with. But as a family friend, the Greys were 100% behind Sawyer and offered him all the time he needed with the promise of his job back no questions or a beautiful early retirement package if he just couldn't come back.

Christian had seen him a few times for meetings and assessments and Luke honestly looked like shit; he'd loss muscle mass from his lack of appetite, his hair was shaven clean off and he'd been tearful whenever Christian spoke to him about the kids and Ana. It was hard to see how broken he appeared to have become. Even Jason was struggling with Luke. He'd lost his sister to a heart attack a few months ago and needed his best friend more than ever, but Luke just wasn't there for Jason. Christian saw that, and so was trying to up his friendship level to his CPO.

"…I'll ask him. I know he loved skydiving. He's qualified too," Jason mumbled, shaking his head with an angry expression, "so he could dive alone."

"So," Ryan smiled again, looking at his Doctor Who notepad, "That'll be the three of us in the air, Reynolds on the ground with Ana and now Gail. Teddy and Max in the sky with us. I could jump with Maxwell, actually," he mused, "Mr Grey, you'll be jumping with Jason potentially. Luke might be there, might not, so we'll get an instructor for Ted."

"Good idea; he might not open the damn chute," Jason grumbled, turned and stormed out of the room in an uncharacteristic fit of anger.

Damn, Jason wasn't happy. Christian sighed and shook his head, letting the slamming of the door slide since he knew his bodyguard was under a lot of pressure in his personal life. Ryan was silenced by his boss's move, however, keeping his head down until he heard Jason heading outside to do a perimeter check, his shoes crunching the gravel path.

He looked up and gave Christian a tight smile, "I think Gail's sister is sick," he said and Christian saw Ryan's smile falter ever so slightly. What the fuck?

"What makes you say that?" Christian frowned; surely Jason would tell him if there was a problem with Gail's family.

But Ryan shrugged, squared his jaw and looked away. "No one's come out and said it but I can just tell."

"Are you sure you're not overlooking things, Ryan?" Christian asked. He knew 'the Kid' –though Ryan was most certainly not a kid at all, his nickname still stuck- had Autism. It was possible that he was over analysis things, noticing something which had an easy explanation. Because the guy was ridiculously observant, it was fucking creepy at times. Fuck, Christian remembered when both he and Ana had been in the car when Ryan had dropped the bombshell that Ana was pregnant.

Not the other way around; Ryan was the one who'd known first.

" _You know, Mrs Grey, you're pregnant. Yesterday I had to wake you up on the school run for the kids. Three days ago you thought you tasted metal. A week ago your, um, top lady parts were sore and bothering you. And now you need me to pull over somewhere for you to pee, which you've done consistently for two days in a row."_

They'd done the test that night and, low and behold, Maxwell was conceived and Ryan was vindicated.

"I don't think I am," Ryan explained, "I saw Jason had a pamphlet on Motor Neuron's Disease and Gail's not been eating like normal. She's always on the phone with her sister too. I just wouldn't want you to discipline Jason if he's shorter than normal. Luke being AWOL at the moment's not helping his nerves."

Fuuuuuuuuuuuuuck.

Christian ran his hand through his hair.

"I'll speak to Jason." Christian promised, "But I think you're over thinking things, Ryan."

"Thank you, Sir," Ryan nodded and looked back down at the plans for Max's birthday, "I'll call Luke and tell him there's a room in the Villa if he wants it."

.

 **Approaching the drop zone,**

 **13,500 feet above Palm Jumeirah Island,**

 **Dubai,**

 **United Arab Emirates,**

.

"We're approaching the drop zone,"

Christian jumped a little and looked across at Ted who was intending to jump first. In Ted's eyes, he thought that going first would get everything over and done with. If he saw Max or Christian go first he'd chicken out, he was sure. He gave his dad a wobbly thumbs up before leaning in to talk to Mati, the man whose company they were jumping with.

Jason squeezed Christian's arm manfully to let him know that the marine was ready. The company they were jumping with had provided them with all the necessary gear and equipment, Jason looking over it and Mati securing Jason and Christian together before securing in Ryan and Max.

"You alright?" Christian asked Maxie who was brimming with excitement, totally not bothered by the jump whatsoever. He gave his dad the 'A-okay' sign and Ryan mimicked it just as another instructor walked past them all and opened the door to the craft.

Christian felt sick at the sudden gust of cold air. He saw Sawyer, sitting by Teddy and smiling excitedly. The man didn't look as though he were keeping well, Christian thought. Luke had lost all his muscle mass and was very slim, rather ill looking. His fluffy black hair was short, having shaved it clean off apparently according to Gail. It was growing back but it didn't help him look healthy.

Divorce really wasn't suiting him.

"Ready?" The walking instructor called to Teddy. Mati stood and walked towards the door with Ted sliding on his ass, Luke standing up afterwards and then Ryan with Max. Jason and Christian were jumping last which was just the worst possible idea, Christian felt, swallowing hard as he watched Teddy and Mati rolling vigorously out of the plane with a scream from Ted. The pair appeared to tumble for a lifetime and it made Christian queasy. Luke wasted no time to go after, unafraid and jumping effortlessly out like a professional, Ryan and Max following seconds after before Jason moved both himself and Christian to the open door. The cold air was deafening.

"Ready?" Jason shouted.

"No!" Christian yelled, feeling the suction from the open door, "Not yet. Not-STOP NO NO NO JASON!"

Jason threw them both out of the plane and Christian screamed. He didn't think he had the ability to scream but he fucking did right then and there. He was shaking, still yelling as Jason as they glided over towards the others. On instinct, Christian had assumed the position that he'd been instructed to do; arms crossed over his chest as if he were lying in his fucking coffin.

"Dad!" Max called, Christian barely able to hear him over the gush of wind that was flushing out his ear drums.

How were his sons still smiling?!

This was fucking horrible!

Christian felt Jason reach his arms under Christian's body and grab his hands, pulling them out from their crossed position so that they were splayed out at either side of his head.

"Yeeeeeeeeeeeeeehaaaaaaa!" Jason whistled loud enough for Christian to hear because he'd closed his fucking eyes, "Look at that view!"

Reluctantly, Christian opened one eye and took in the gorgeous green-blue water below them, the stunning man made Palm Jumeirah Island in front of them. They were still too high for Christian to see his holiday home but he knew the rough place it should be.

Jason checked the watch on his wrist, looking towards Luke, Ted and Mati and Ryan and Maxwell. Ted was beaming with excitement, his face wrinkled with the force of the air slapping against them. Luke was the same, diving alone without anyone against his chest. He began to show off, Christian watching as the man flipped himself forward and backwards without so much as a wince. Watching him do so made Christian feel sick and he had to look away before he vomited and hit Jason in the face.

"I don't feel good," Christian shouted up to Jason.

"What?" Jason shouted back, leaning closer.

"Sick," Christian mumbled, "I think I'm going to hurl."

"Fuck," Jason cursed loudly, shifting his body slightly behind Christian's, "You won't be sick. Try tightening your tummy muscles and relax them. Sometimes works."

Christian attempted to do just that but it did bugger all difference. Maybe if he did up-chuck he'd hit Maxwell as revenge for this stupid fucking birthday idea. It was almost tempting to give into the nausea and make himself hurl just to paint his sons in breakfast.

Only seemed fair considering he'd had a lifetime of getting covered in their shit.

Mati was the first to deploy his chute, Christian watching as he and Teddy moved away from the others before doing so. Suddenly, they were no longer dropping but rather gliding above the rest of them.

"Whoooooooohooooooooooo!" Christian was sure he heard Teddy scream in excitement, Ted punching the air.

Max and Ryan went a mere millisecond after Ted, Christian not even realising his youngest was now soaring above the beautiful blue sea of the UAE. Suddenly, his nausea was subsided and a swelling of pride filled his chest; his brave little boys were now hairy assed men doing something fucking epic with their old man because they'd wanted to.

"Us next," Jason called and pulled the cord. The chute deployment was violent and Christian felt his teeth clamp down on his tongue. The suddenly they were floating, rather than falling, but it did nothing to help Christian's woozy stomach. This was just too much for him, even with Jason he hated being this out of control.

"Oh no."

Christian looked up at Jason, " 'Oh no'?" he asked, able to hear him better now that the 200 kph wind wasn't battering his senses, "What the fuck is 'oh no'?"

"We're tangled," Jason mumbled and focused on the ropes above their head connecting them to the chute. They were, indeed, tanged together. It looked like the state of Ana's wire drawer; a fucking mess. How the fuck would Jason manage to fix that?!

He tried using his arms to shift them and spin them, moving Christian's head left and right as though that would give him some sort of momentum to shift the ropes apart.

"What do we do?" Christian asked, trying to remain cool and collected when internally he was screaming hysterically for his Ana.

"It's a mess," Jason growled, "I'm just going to cut it. Hold on and look ahead," he instructed, pulling out a knife or something; Christian didn't know how the fuck he'd cut the chute away. Oh no, wait, Christian thought. He remembered the pre-flight instructions; there was a cord to pull which would cut away the chute.

It was amazing how, in a moment of panic, a person could forget every ounce of information they'd been told momentarily.

He did as Jason asked and focused on watching his sons gliding and having the time of their lives. They looked so beautiful, he thought, like butterflies or something poetic. If Jason couldn't fix this, he'd happily watch his boys as he fell, he realised.

As he fell.

 _Fuck he was going to d-_

Jason must have cut the first chute because suddenly they were freefalling again and the sudden movement caused Christian's harness to jar and dig into his shoulders. He assumed the out stretched position again as he felt Jason's hand going for the reserve chute.

"Fuck!" Jason shouted.

Christian's stomach dropped as he realised they were still falling and not gliding.

"It's not opening!" Jason huffed, trying to fix the situation. He looked at his watch then up at the other divers, signalling an SOS Christian believed, before trying to get the damn reserve out of the container on his back, "Fucking corner cutting arseholes!"

"Shit," Christian huffed, looking down at the approaching ground and trying to decide if he'd even feel the force of impact before he died. What a horrible fucking way to die, especially after he'd survived crashing Charlie Tango and also his Glider. This was like some sort of fucking Final Destination shit; third time's a charm for Death.

"Luke!" Jason suddenly yelled, Christian looking back up and spotting Sawyer falling beside them, "The chute wont come out!"

Luke nodded and grabbed hold of Jason's shoulders, Jason grabbing Luke's thighs to steady him as he looked at the failing mechanics of the container, "Fucking cheap arseholes," Luke mimicked Jason, "Fucking suing this company."

"If we live," Christian tried to joke, "Jason the ground's getting closer!"

It was a stupid thing to say but Christian felt like he needed to alert Jason to their impending doom since the man was focused on Sawyer.

"It's jammed," Luke shouted, "I'll try and tug it."

"Why haven't you deployed your own chute?!" Jason suddenly shouted angrily at his friend, "Deploy your chute!"

"I've been waiting till you got yourself steady," Luke explained, accidently kicking Christian in the face as he yanked at the backpack.

"Deploy your own chute!" Jason ordered, "Makes fuck all sense if we all die!" he shouted, "We'll aim for the water!"

"No you fucking wont," Luke shouted and with one final tug, Christian and Jason found themselves being yanked upright and floating again. Christian watched as Luke fell a little more before deploying himself once he was clear of their chute.

"Fucking hell," Jason growled, "I think I literally just pissed myself."

"Me too," Christian admitted, "Either that or I've cum on myself."

"Probably both," Jason chuckled, "Look, Christian, we're still coming in too fast. The reserve hasn't deployed correctly," he explained, "We've slowed down but we're going to have to brace. I'm going to aim for the water and hopefully we don't hurt ourselves too much."

"Fucking hell," Christian gasped, Jason trying to steer them away from the land and out towards the water, "Okay, lets do this. Lets fucking do this."

.

Ana and Gail watched with baited breathes as they watched two of their men struggling to get their Chute deployed, a third man –they assumed Luke- trying to get the reserve out and up for them.

"Is it Teddy or Max?" Ana asked Arnott, one of the company owners, "Are my sons okay?"

Her instant fear and most pressing fear was for her children, it was her maternal instinct to keep her boys safe.

"Yes, yes," Arnott insisted, using a pair of bulky binoculars to look up to the sky and watch the drama unfolding, "It is Mr Christian and Mr Jason," the man added in his thick Arabic accent, "Their reserve is not opening correctly either."

 _ **Christian and Jason!?**_

 _ **Not opening correctly?!**_

Both Ana and Gail sat forward in their seats, looking up as Jason and Christian veered away from the other jumpers and headed back out towards the sea.

They're been in the air for no more than a minute or so, Ana was sure, but it felt like a lifetime watching from the ground as their loved ones struggled to get their parachutes open properly.

"How is it not open correctly?" Gail demanded, "Luke just opened it for them!"

"It's twisted," Arnott insisted, "It is ineffective. They are going down too fast still for safe landing."

"Well do something!" Ana shouted furiously and Arnott, the babbling fat fool that he was, grabbed his walkie talkie and called out to his men to get a boat out to the harbour to collect Jason and Christian on impact.

Because it would be on impact; there was no way that they were landing safely.

Ana felt sick. She knew she should have put her foot down. She'd nearly lost Christian and Teddy to the glider; why did she think this would be any fucking different. It was like the world loved watching the Greys endure drama.

"Do you want to stay and watch your sons?" Arnott actually had the audacity to ask.

"Get me and Mrs Taylor to our husbands. Fuck my sons; they're fine. I want to see my husband and for your sakes he and Jason better make it out alive, so help me I will ruin you!" Ana shouted, storming towards one of the airport hanger's buggies and climbing in with Gail, "NOW!"

.

Christian felt his neck snap back against Jason's chin as they handed in the sea. Salt water flooded his nose and mouth and choked his lungs as he struggled to the surface for air. He was still attached to Jason by the harness and in his daze he realised that if he wanted to move better he'd need to free himself from his bodyguard.

His hands went to unbuckle himself which was when he felt Jason's doing the same.

Jason was alive.

Free from his harness, Christian felt Jason pulling him up to the surface and holding him on his back in the classic lifeguard position.

"Fuck!" Christian choked, "holy fuck!"

"Are we dead?" Jason asked, apparently just as dazed as Christian was, "Are we dead?"

"No, we're alive. Jason we're fucking alive," Christian choked, kicking his legs to keep afloat once Jason had let him go. His legs were fine, he'd no fucking damage to his legs whatsoever, but his wrist hurt like a motherfucker and he was certain it was a bad break which was why he wasn't going to look at it just yet; he didn't want to deal with it until need be. His neck hurt too but considering Christian could feel the rest of his body in the water he was certain with was just whiplash of some degree.

Jason had a gash on his chin where Christian had smacked him with his skull and he looked a little confused but, like Christian, he was alive and able to use his hands and legs which had to be a good thing, right?

Right?

"I think my ribs are broken," Jason admitted, laying on his back and floating on the water, "They hurt."

"I think my wrist's broken," Christian nodded, looking up at the sky and whistling, "How the fuck did we survive that? First I survived Charlie Tango. Then the fucking Glider and now this?! You know what that means, right?"

Jason huffed, "That I need a bonus?" he answered, Christian laughing at his response as a speedboat roared in the background, "Ana's going to divorce you for this if she's not already had a heart attack."

"I know, right? She's going to be so pissed," Christian laughed because what else was there to do but laugh?


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N**

 **Part one of the Vegas adventure.**

 **Not such a great memory flash back here; next chapter has a bigger flash back. I should have that done for tomorrow, hopefully, now that bonfire night is done for another year.**

 **I've gotten into the habit of inventing locations so their hotel, and any nightclubs/casinos/hospitals the characters end up in are all made up and do not exist. A few locations may exist but the reality is I prefer making them up if I can get away with it.**

 **Thank you for reading; the big night out on the ritz will be in the next chapter, this one's mostly old friends chattering away I'm afraid so sorry if it's a little boring or less humorous than normal.**

 **Hope you liked the new trailer!**

 **D x**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter twenty**

 **.**

' _ **The Glass Loft**_ **'**

 **Rose Pavillion Hotel,**

 **Las Vegas,**

 **Nevada,**

 **.**

Ana grunted as she felt Christian stretch beside her in their super king sized bed, kicking her in the ribs with his cold flipper feet. She huffed and kicked him back with a grumble, pulling the thick feather duvet tighter over her body in protest. It was bad enough that her beloved husband snored like an elephant on heat but he didn't need to kick and wriggle like one. And they were sharing a super king; how the fuck had he managed to roll over so tightly beside Ana that she was practically hanging off the bed?

How did men manage to be this annoying in bed?!

"Stop stealing the sheets," Christian growled with closed eyes, securing the duvet tightly under his arm and rolling away from Ana, encasing himself like a Swiss roll and stealing the entire blanket from her.

"Christian! I haven't got any now!" Ana hissed, "Stop it! I'm cold."

"You're cold?" Christian snorted in disbelief, opening one grey eye and simultaneously cocking one single eyebrow, "I find that hard to believe. You were blowing enough hot air from your ass through the night that there's no way you can be cold."

"Christian!" Ana exclaimed, turning round and whacking the back of his big stupid fat head, "That's not what you say to your wife!"

"My wife? I thought I was lying next to Elliot last night. Fucking hell, Ana, what did you eat last night?" Christian smirked, looking back towards her again, wrapped in a burrito of bedsheets. He obviously saw how cranky she was this morning and fixed her with an innocent smile, "…I love you, Sweetie."

"Humpf," Ana mumbled and stood up, not before kicking his ass though. He obviously didn't feel the impact through the entire super king bed spread, laughing to himself. Ana rolled her eyes and stretched her shoulders before laying her feet on the warm, heated flooring of their ridiculous hotel apartment, "I'm going to make pot of tea. Do you want a coffee?"

"Mmmmmm….no," Christian groaned, stretching out his toes and laying horizontally across their mattress, "I'm going to sleep in a little," he sighed, closing his eyes and dozing off again almost instantly, snoring like a leaf blower once more.

Ana rolled her eyes and walked into their en suite bathroom; a luxuriously large spa themed space with a hot tub to the left instead of a bath, a glass rain-room shower and a beautiful porcelain throne which Ana used first.

They'd arrived in Vegas in the early hours, Christian calling ahead to let the receptionist working in the Rose Pavilion know that he was willing to pay triple the asking rates for their million dollar suite for the weekend. Money appeared to talk volumes in Vegas too because Christian had landed the largest and most beautiful room possible, an army of hotel staff greeting them at the door at two am, carrying their bags, offering a late meal or complimentary hot drinks. They couldn't be more hospitable if they'd tried, Ana thought, having followed her three men to the apartment they would be sharing.

Not that it was an apartment by normal apartment standards. No, not at all. This building was a multi-storey townhouse right at the top of the Rose Pavilion skyscraper. From the outside, the building looked very abstract, overlooking an intricate water fountain feature which had been alit in beautiful neon colours upon their arrival. Their apartment was at the very top.

One of the receptionists had referred to their home for the weekend as ' _The Glass Loft_ ' and one quick exploration of the apartment revealed why; the entire upper floor of their apartment was glass walled with minimalistic decorations and only a few comfortable sofas so as not to distract from the dramatic panoramic views of Las Vegas.

The lower floor was where they were living and roomed four large bedrooms, each with an adjoining washroom and bathroom with killer views of the city to boot. Ana and Christian's room was the biggest with a super king sized bed, more wardrobe space than they had clothes, a sofa seating area and a fucking chandelier and mirrored ceiling. Ana couldn't get over the grandness of a bedroom; their own one back in Seattle was simple and minimalistic, just as Ana and Christian liked. A mirrored ceiling seemed tacky to her, but Luke had been buzzing when he saw his.

' _It's like watching a live porno staring yourself_ ,' he'd said last night, securing himself the other mirrored ceiling bedroom. The hotel had even given him a ridiculously luxurious dog bed for Flick, with the promises of finding the Chihuahua his own Egyptian cotton bathrobe and slippers since he was so bald. Taylor's room was less tacky and slightly smaller than theirs, but his view was arguably the best; looking out upon the main city.

The kitchen was on the middle floor and was as large as their whole darn RV. Ana found the amount of space in hilariously unnecessary considering that she'd no intention of cooking on this weekend. But they had a bar; Ana intended to use that.

It was truly a beautiful apartment; grand, luxurious and expensive; everything Christian Grey expected from his purchases.

Flushing the toilet and cleaning herself up, Ana wrapped her body up in the hotel complimentary robe and walked into the main living area, ignoring her husband who was still doing his best impression of a chicken fajita with all the bedsheets.

"Give me strength," Ana mumbled, Christian's snoring breaking the sound barrier. She closed the door and tiptoed past Taylor's room, conscious of her hard-souled slippers making too much noise on the marble floor as she walked up stairs to the kitchen for a drink to start her day right.

As she neared the top, she heard Sawyer's voice low but echoing around the middle floor in the silence of the morning.

" _Hey, Isla, it's dad again. I was just calling to see if you got my last message or not since you never got back to me. Hope you're alright. I've been thinking of you a lot lately_ ," Luke's voice sounded hopeful, Ana thought, as if he truly thought his daughters who hated him would actually call him back. It broke Ana's heart but she remembered how hurt she'd been when Carla had cheated on Ray; she understood why Eden and Isla Sawyer didn't want to speak to their dad, _"I just wanted to call and maybe hear your voice. I'm with the Greys and Taylor in Vegas now. We're travelling around the country. Maybe I might come to New York and see you and your sister next, huh? I hope Eddie's okay. Well, I better go. I love you girls. Call me back if you get a chance, buh-bye._ "

He hung up and Ana heard him let out a sigh. When she entered the kitchen she found him sitting face down on the breakfast bar with Flick licking his bald-bits.

"You heard that, huh?" Luke mumbled, not bothering to look up at Ana. Flick stopped licking his daddy and looked over at Ana, staring at her with those ridiculous saucer eyes before going back to licking his owner better.

"I'm afraid so," Ana sighed too, "Still not heard from the girls?"

"No," Luke mumbled, "I can only keep trying though, right?" he said optimistically and sat up, fixing Ana with a smile which she doubted the sincerity of, "Eddie's a vet nurse and Isla is an extra on Broadway," he explained and beamed with pride at his daughters achievements, "So, you know, they're probably really too busy to call."

"Probably," Ana agreed, smiling at him and nodding at the bald Chihuahua on the breakfast bar bunker, wearing a fucking dressing gown. The hotel staff had actually followed through with their pledge and found the ugly little lap dog his own white dressing gown and adorable little slippers. He looked less like a leper, Ana thought, and more like a pampered pooch. She scratched Flick's satellite ears on the way to the tea pot.

"So what's the plan tonight?" Luke asked, scooping the dog up into his arms and turning in his seat so he could look at Ana.

"Gamble my husband's millions," Ana chuckled, "I don't know. I really want to go and see the White Tigers today at the Secret Garden this morning though."

"I'd like to get a new suit and a haircut," Luke nodded, "Look smart for the ladies tonight. I'm getting lucky."

"Are you now?" Ana laughed, "What about Flick?"

"He likes poodles," Luke said proudly, looking down adoringly at his best friend, "Don't you, buddy. We gonna get our dicks wet tonight?"

Flick stared blankly at Luke, blinking before slowly turning his oversized head to stare at Ana.

Maybe Christian was right; maybe this dog was possessed?

"You're fucking kidding me. The dog has a dressing gown?" Christian scoffed as he climbed the last few steps and walked into the kitchen.

"Yup," Luke grinned, "I got a text at around six am to let me know they'd found a doggy robe and slippers. Isn't he cute?" he said and squeezed Flick so tight that Ana was reminded of Lenny from Of Mice and Men.

Christian rolled his eyes and tightened his own robe, looking at Ana curiously, "So are we going to the zoo thing then?" he asked with a yawn.

"Please," Ana nodded eagerly, "It's got some really good reviews! And lots of big cats still."

"Any Armadillo?" Christian asked hopefully.

"I'm afraid not, sweetie. Do you want a coffee?" Ana answered, exploring the cupboards until she found the coffee maker. She pulled it out and plugged it in, grabbing a few mugs for Luke and Jason, when the big bear woke.

"What's up with your obsession with Armadillos anyway?" Luke chuckled, staring at Christian curiously, "They're not even a cool Animal; they're like a rodent."

"No. They're a tank," Christian interjected, "They're like a bunny rabbit tank…"

.

.

 **More than a lifetime ago,**

 **The Detroit Zoo,**

 **Detroit,**

 **Michigan,**

 **.**

"What do you think of those, Christian?" Grace smiled, kneeling beside Christian and holding him steady by the hip and pointing at a lake filled with birdies which were pink. She never touched his back or tummy which Christian liked the best about her, only ever touching his legs or hand or hip to steer him away from crowds or busy roads.

She'd taken him to the zoo today; a magical place where loads of kitties and doggies and horses were in cages with houses and water and food and toys. He had never seen so many animals before and it was all very exciting. Grace told them their names but he didn't remember them. There was a big orange kittie with black lines on its body which the other boy liked. Carrick had told Christian it's name but he didn't remember and the other boy said it was his favourite.

Christian wished he remembered what it was called, watching the boy running after Carrick and 'roaring' at him. They'd pink birdies next with long legs and longer necks and they stood on one leg which was funny. Christian had giggled at them and that had made Carrick and Grace smile really happily.

"Do you like the flamingos, Christian?" Carrick asked.

Christian nodded, pointing at them and giggling again.

"They're boring, dad," the boy huffed, crossing his arms and kicking a rock, "Lets go see the tigers again."

"Christian's enjoying the flamingos, Elliot," Grace pointed out, "He's only little. Let him look at the Flamingos if he wants."

Elliot pulled a face and glared at Christian. Christian glared right back. Elliot was the boy's name. He was funny sometimes but some other times he could be mean and tried to take Christian's toys even though Grace said they needed to share. Carrick said it was tough for Elliot because he'd never had to share before, but that didn't make Christian feel any better.

"Come on, boys, behave," Carrick said in his deep voice, holding Elliot's hand again whilst Grace took Christian's gently, "Lets go see some more animals."

"Cool animals," Elliot huffed again, "I want to see cool animals."

Christian whined as Grace pulled him away from the funny pink birds, wanting to watch them some more. He grumbled, following Carrick and Elliot. Stupid Elliot. He was so bossy and mean. Tigers weren't cool; they were boring. Flamingos were cool.

"Maybe we should stop for lunch, Grace?" Carrick suggested, looking at his wrist watch and looking down at both boys. It was a hot day for once and Grace had put Christian in shorts like Mommy used to dress him in. He was also wearing a baseball t-shirt which Elliot had given him when Christian first went to live with Grace and Carrick, back when Elliot was nice.

Elliot was wearing shorts too, and a baseball t-shirt like Christian's but he had a cap on. Christian wanted a cap too.

"Christian, are you hungry?" Grace asked Christian, looking down at him with that nice smile. She was a very pretty lady, and kind. Mommy would like her.

Christian nodded and rubbed his tummy, the sign Grace had taught him to do when he was hungry until 'he found his voice'. Christian didn't know why he couldn't speak yet. Mommy had taught him some words but since leaving her sleeping at his old house, Christian hadn't liked speaking all that much. Not to Carrick and Grace especially. Sometimes he said things to Elliot but he just didn't like speaking any more.

"Lets go get a sandwich then," Carrick nodded, taking Elliot's hand and leading them to the café. Grace went to the potty whilst Carrick got sandwiches, Christian sitting with Elliot and waiting like Carrick told them both to do. He was only a little bit away and could still see Christian so Christian didn't get scared like he normally would.

"You obviously don't know animals," Elliot told Christian, touching his knee to get his attention, "But I'll teach ya 'cause dad says I need to be a good big brother."

Christian frowned but nodded, glad Elliot only touched his knee this time.

"Tigers are the bestest animal 'cause thems big cats and really stripy," Elliot explained. He was older than Christian and really clever; he knew everything about every animal in the world, Christian was sure, "Lions are the kings of the jungle."

"Kings?" Christian repeated.

"Yup; they have big beards called manes and the lady lions do all the work. Boy lions sleep all day," Elliot said, "Like Simba. We can watch the Lion King when you're bigger but you're still a baby so it'll maybe scare you."

Christian huffed, crossing his arms angrily, "I am cross at you, Lelliot."

"It's true; it's scary when the daddy dies. My daddy died so I know," Elliot explained to Christian matter-of-factly. Christian didn't know his daddy but he wondered if Carrick would mind being his daddy now. He was really nice and he liked to give Christian candy which Christian thought daddys should do, "Oh oh oh, there's sharks too, Christian! They're cool. They're like big fishes only they eat you!"

"What?!" Christian exclaimed, looking at Elliot in shock. _Fishes who would eat him?!_

"Yeah! They got big teeth and go num num num num num!" Elliot giggled, pretending to bite Christian's knee playfully. Christian giggled, laughing loudly as Elliot tickled him over and over again. He nearly had an accident but then remembered Grace put him in his pull-up especially since they would be walking all around the park today and Christian wasn't so good at signing to Grace when he was about to peepee.

"More 'nanimals." Christian laughed eagerly, looking at Elliot and glad he was being nice today. Nice Elliot was the best Elliot. Christian loved nice Elliot.

"Okay, okay. Emmmmm, oh! Amradildos!"

"Amardildos?" Christian repeated with a frown.

Elliot nodded and stood up on his metal chair and nodded eagerly, "Yeah! Armadildos are like bunny rabbit tanks. They roll up into balls like this when things get scary to keep themselves safe from sharks," Elliot explained and bent over all small and tight, making himself become really, really little.

"Me too," Christian giggled and stood on his chair, rolling up like Elliot and laughing hard at the funny faces Elliot was making. His cheeks were getting red from hanging his head upside down too long and his hair flopped in front of Elliot's eyes.

"What are you boys doing?" Carrick laughed, carrying a tray of sandwiches and fruit snacks to the table. Grace was behind him, smiling at them both as she sat down next to Elliot.

Elliot bounced out of his ball and grinned, "We're being Armadildos!"

"What?" Grace coughed, choking on her coke and frowning at Elliot.

Christian jumped out of is ball too like the older boy and waved, "Amardildos!" he exclaimed, frowning at the faces Carrick and Grace were giving him. He forgot he didn't like speaking to adults, growing shy and looking at Elliot for help.

Elliot too his hand, "We're being Armadildos, Mommy. They roll up into balls to keep safe. And they have armour like tanks. Christian's being one too," he added, giving Christian a toothy grin, "He was being funny."

"You made a very good Armadillo, Christian," Carrick clapped, making Christian feel a little less shy, "But they're called Arma-dill-o, not Arma-dildos," he explained, smirking a little.

Grace just shook her head and smiled, "I can't believe the first word he's said to us has the word ' _dildo_ ' in it," she laughed, "Lord give me strength."

Christian looked at Elliot again and laughed hysterically as the boy became a shark again and tried to eat Christian's hand.

.

.

 **09:30 am,**

 **Siegfried & Roy's Secret Garden And Dolphin Habitat,**

 **Mirage,**

 **Las Vegas,**

 **.**

"Wow, they're really fucking hard," Christian mumbled, watching on as two white lions viciously fucked carefree in front of them. The male practically had the female in a choke hold, he was biting the scruff of her neck so roughly. She didn't appear to be as in to it as he was; growling and trying to knock him off as he did his thang.

Luke laughed, snorting boyishly as they watched the animals fornicate, "That's gonna be me tonight. Lion-style."

"In your dreams," Jason scoffed, shaking his head with a laugh, "We should probably give them privacy to, you know, procreate."

Oh how well trained Gail had her Marine...there was no way he'd left the USMC so prim and polite, Christian refused to believe it. 'Procreate', pffft.

Christian nodded in agreement with Taylor, however,…but neither of them made to move. Instead, all three stood and watched the fucking lions whilst Ana walked ahead to inspect another enclosure.

"She's really not enjoying that," Taylor mumbled this time, pointing towards the lioness, "She looks like she's in a lot of pain."

"She should use the safe word," Christian joked, the other two men laughing.

"A safe word. For a lion?" Luke echoed then looked at Christian curiously, "What safe word did you use?"

"I always used colours," Christian admitted, "Like a traffic light system. Red meant 'tools down and stop'."

"Wouldn't work for a lion," Jason mused, "I suspect they're colour blind. They could use a noun for a safe word though that means the same sort of idea?"

"Instead of Red, they could say 'Poacher'," Christian suggested, "That's get them to stop quick enough."

The three men looked on towards the violent 'procreating' happening before them in silence, unsure why they couldn't look away from one lion balls deep in another.

"Did we just invent a safe word for an animal?" Jason chuckled, shaking his head, "God we're fucked up."

"She's probably not got the ability to safe word; that beast of a lion's got a real hold of her neck. How would you like someone biting your neck like that?" Luke pointed out to the tall, skinny man.

"Yes," Taylor said bluntly.

Christian smirked, "Really?"

"Oh god yeah," Jason nodded eagerly, "nails ripping your back, her teeth digging into your shoulder…" he shivered and then laughed. He was in an oddly carefree mood today, not his usual doom and gloom like he had been since they left Seattle. Christian was actually enjoying his company for once. Jason continued, "I love it. You know you've done a good job if you walk away a little scratched up and chewed."

"You know, he's right, Sawyer," Christian laughed, shaking his head, "I'm partial to having my earlobe bitten. Or my lip."

"Nah," Luke laughed, "I'd rather be licked than bitten. Any woman who offers to lick me from head to toe and I'm theirs for eternity. Honestly."

The lioness had clearly had enough of her admirer and clotted the hairy faced bastard square in the face with her clawed hand. The male cowered for a millisecond before roaring and swotting her hard enough to get away and hide.

"Fucking coward," Christian laughed at the lion, walking after Ana to see the next enclosure. He loved zoos, loved exotic animals. Taking his own children to the zoo had been a security nightmare, especially when Teddy and Phoebe hit the 'run away' stage and often wondered off. Thank god for the security team following their family.

"Enjoying yourself, Mr Grey?" Ana asked curiously as Christian wrapped his arms around her tightly and kissed her cheek.

"Yup," Christian nodded, letting out a sigh, "Are you?"

"I am," Ana smiled, "I love the big cats. They're all so beautiful. Phoebe would love the white tigers. Did you text her to see how she is?"

"Yeah, she's fine. Getting ready to deploy," Christian nodded, "I think she's still with Jace but I might be wrong."

"Well…as long as they're being safe," Ana chuckled, "The last thing we need is another grandchild when her divorce is still going through, huh?"

"True," Christian mused, unsure whether he should tell Ana of Jace's plans to propose or not. Naaaah, he decided against it. At least not yet. Ana was on holiday; why give her a panic attack over Phoebe's rocky relationships at the current moment. He was almost positive that keeping this news from Ana was for the best.

"Ana, look," Taylor called from up ahead, "there's tiger cubs."

"Cubs!?" Ana laughed, letting go of Christian and giggling with excitement, "Oh my god, they're so cute!"

Christian laughed and turned around, looking back towards Luke and Flick, both walking a little behind them all. Sawyer had smuggled his dog in, claiming he was a service dog. The woman behind the counter had took one look at Flick and knew Luke was exaggerating Flick's uses. The dog fetched Luke the phone and television remote, Christian didn't think that really constituted as a helper dog of any description.

"Who are you texting?" Christian asked, Sawyer pocketing his mobile with a smile.

"Me? Oh, uh, a chemist I know in this area. I'm going to meet up with him for a prescription later," Luke said and smiled down at Flick who was walking obediently by his side.

"A chemist?" Christian frowned.

"Yeah. She really shouldn't be giving me anything but I ran out of my pain relief so he's going to set me up," Luke explained, putting his hands in his pockets, "It'll make my night at the casinos a little more enjoyable. Stupid stomach's killing me."

"Do you think your chemist could get me something?" Christian asked hopefully, thinking of how he and Ana had gone what felt like a decade without sex all because he'd left his stupid blue pills in Seattle. He was furious with himself and he was horny as hell but there was nothing he could do until he had a spare minute to go to a doctors and organise a prescription.

If Luke's friend in pharmacology could get him some erectile dysfunction pills however…

Sure, it was illegal to pay for a prescription but, come on, this was for sex. He'd done worst things for sex with Ana in the past, paying for Viagra out with a medical profession wasn't all that bad. There were murderers in the world, after all. All Christian wanted was to get his dick wet.

"Like what?" Luke frowned, stopping walking to look at Christian curiously.

"Well, do you think you could ask your friend if he could, you know, get me pills?" Christian asked curiously, unable to stop his cheeks blushing as he looked to the ground and made eyecontact with Sawyer's dog.

The Chihuahua's golf ball sized eyes were narrowed and judging Christian. As if the rat could truly judge him; Flick had the ability to lick his own dick and balls.

"Pills?" Luke repeated and looked at Christian with a frown, "You mean, _pill_ -pills?"

"Yeah. Pills," Christian nodded, unsure why Luke was struggling with his request. "You know; feel good pills."

"Happy Pills?" Luke pressed, "Lift you up, pills? Pills that make you want to dance?"

"Yes!" Christian nodded, "Exactly. Sometimes I need a little hand to get my mood up, you know? To get the party going. "

"I know what you mean. Geez, I had no idea you needed pills for that, Mr Grey. You off all people... I'm sorry for being insensitive, it's just a bit of a shock," Luke admitted and then laughed weakly, "How long have you taken them?"

"Just in the last few years. Sometimes I just need a mood lifter to help me dance," Christian admitted and then laughed; he liked this 'to dance' euphemism for sex. It was tactful, but accurate. He made a mental note to mention it to Ana, "I just thought when you said you were meeting a chemist friend to get some things for yourself, that I would I'd ask. I'd pay big bucks if he could get me them. Otherwise I'd have to source them myself and, realistically, I'd really like them for tonight."

"Sure, Sir, I can ask him. If you're willing to pay a lot I'm sure he can get his hands on what you're after," Luke nodded, scratching his head as he pulled out his mobile, "Is there any particular type you'd like?"

"I'm used to blue ones," Christian shrugged, "But I'm not that picky. I'm gagging for it so I'll take anything to get me going."

"Some feel good party pills coming your way, Mr Grey," Luke nodded, then laughed, "Honestly. I can't believe you're a user. It's the quiet ones, huh?"

"It's just an age thing," Christian smiled, "My appetite for dancing hasn't changed but my body's ability to get with the groove has."

"Preaching to the pope, Christian," Luke said, picking up his shivering rat, "Preaching to the pop."

.

.

 **Part 2 tomorrow hopefully**


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N**

 **Part two of the Vegas adventure. There's lots of different points of views coming up. Normally I would just put a few dots and let you guys work out who's head I'm writing from but to make it easier for this larger chapter, I've written '** **John Smith POV'**

 **.**

 **Chapter twenty one**

 **.**

 **13:20,**

 **Men's Warehouse,**

 **Las Vegas,**

 **Nevada**

 **.**

 **Ana's POV;**

"Suits up, gentlemen," Christian said and clapped his hands excitedly as he led his boys into the tailors to get them all suited and booted for a night out on the Ritz. Money was not an issue for their friends; theis was Christian's treat. Jason had objected and said he'd just wear a nice shirt but Christian wanted everyone looking and feeling their best.

And how else would they manage that but with getting new suits?

Ana walked in behind them, laughing at how excited the prospect of getting a new suit made all three men. She herself had four potential dresses waiting for her at their apartment, courtesy of the hotel's personal shopper who'd measured her before they went to the zoo this morning.

The zoo had been so funny, Ana had felt so incredibly spoilt. Each of the men pandered to her every wishes with a gentlemanliness which had Ana gushing. It was the little things they did; Christian carried water in his rucksack for her, as well as sun lotion and snacks, Luke had taken her handbag for her when she was running around to take photos so her hands were free, Jason had offered to buy her an ice lolly when she complained it was hot. It was these little things which made Ana feel so safe and respected and, really, like a princess.

It was testimony to the men, too. Although they joked and grumbled, they were innately gentlemen and treated women right. Or at least they treated Ana like a delicate flower.

"Hello, boys!" their tailor smiled, walking over to them all and clapping his hands eagerly, "I hear we're in for new suits?"

He was an incredibly camp young man, wearing a three piece suit and smiling welcomingly to the three elderly men before him.

"Something flashy. We don't have time to go to a tailor and have a suit constructed but we were recommended to come down here," Christian explained, looking at Ana before staring back at their young assistant, "My name's Christian. This is Luke Sawyer and Jason Taylor."

"Why hello there," the man grinned and Ana saw Jason's entire body language shut right down, "My name's Michael. I'm going to be helping you today. Lets get you in the fitting rooms and stripped down. I'm sure we'll find you lovely boys something wonderful to wear tonight!"

They were in the shop for maybe no more than an hour, possibly an hour and a half at most, and the entire time Ana had laughed and giggled. Michael had each man strip down to their boxer shorts and threw different suits at them continually, making them walk down a little 'Runway' for Ana to let her decide. By 'runway', all Michael had done was move a few fixtures out of the way and had a seat brought down for Ana at the end of the walkway.

It was absolutely hilarious, Ana had tears in her eyes and kept laughing and disturbing the sleeping Chihuahua on her lap. The first few walks by the guys were awkward and uncomfortable until Michael hooked a speaker up to his iPad and began playing music. That was when Sawyer found his groove. Ana's former CPO went from being rigid in his suits to 'Strike a pose; Vogue.'. Michael found it just as hilarious, clapping Luke on too when he started blowing kisses their way.

Once Christian saw that Sawyer was making Ana laugh to the point of nearly wetting herself, he began to play up and strut his stuff as well. When he began sashaying his hips, Ana was glad for the unsexy incontinence liner she'd opted for because Ana was literally peeing with hilarity.

"Christian," she gasped, her make up running off, "Oh god…oh god I can't-" she laughed, waddling to the bathroom as she doubled over in fits of laughter, her husband grinning and blowing her a kiss. Seeing the other two having a ball and making asses of themselves saw Taylor, too, reluctantly loosen up and get into the mood, doing a little spin on his heels for her when he next came out to show off a possible suit.

"What do you think?" Michael asked Ana, loving the little fashion show just as much as she was.

"They look great in each suit," Ana chuckled, wiping her eyes, "But there's something about my husband and the grey suit that just felt right," she admitted, Christian coming out in his boxer shorts holding two of the grey suits he'd tried on.

"The light grey or the slate grey?" he asked curiously.

"The slate," Ana nodded, "With a white shirt? Black oxfords and a black belt."

Christian nodded and went back into his changing room to put his clothes back on, Michael taking the other suits away for him and leaving the slate one. It was weird, Ana thought, that after so many years she still favoured Christian in a grey suit. It made her heart swell, and she fondly remembered how handsome her man looked in that particular colour.

"What about me?" Luke asked, coming out of his cubicle in-

"What the hell happened to your chest?" Ana gasped, staring at Sawyer's naked torso in shock. He'd two large scars across his body, surgical ones by the looks of things because they were reasonably regimental.

"Aw I had surgery years ago," Sawyer admitted, waving her away, "What suit?"

"The blue one," Ana said, still a little shocked that she'd no idea he'd undergone any form of surgery before, "With the taper trousers. And the checked shirt. It looked jazzy and flashy."

Luke grinned and tucked himself back into his own cubicle to also get dressed. Jason, dear prim and proper Jason, poked his head out of the changing room and looked at Ana for her opinion too, hiding his semi-naked body unlike Christian and Sawyer.

"The black one, Jason," Ana said instantly, without him needing to ask, "You always look your best in a black suit."

"You think?" Jason asked, blushing self-consciously.

"Absolutely," Ana nodded firmly, "Gail always loved seeing you in a black suit. Get the white oxford shirt and we can find you a really nice tie."

That saw Jason's eyes glaze over as he nodded and ducked back into his changing room just as Christian appeared, "Right, I'll got pay for all this. I hope you weren't too bored, Mrs Grey?" he grinned, wrapping his arms tight around Ana there and then in the suit shop. He leant in and kissed her softly.

"It was a lot of fun, Mr Grey," Ana promised, "I'm so excited to go out tonight. I got lots of pictures for us."

"Good," Christian laughed and let her go, "Go find ties for us and I'll go check in with Buck," he said, squeezing her ass, "Make sure he's not burnt down our house."

"Good idea," Ana nodded, swotting his hand away before looking over to Luke, "What colour of tie would you like?"

"Fuck the tie, I want a bowtie," Luke grinned.

"Get me a grey one, Mrs Grey. You know the sort," Christian winked.

.

 **Luke's POV;**

"This is the life," Luke whistled, letting out a low, relieved groan as his head flopped back against his pillowed headrest, "This is the fucking life, boys."

"Absolutely," Christian agreed, Luke watching him lift his champagne flute to his lips and take a long, satisfying sip of his bubbly pink drink. Christian was sat between both Jason and Luke, getting absolutely pampered with a clay face mask after having his eyebrows and nasal hair trimmed neatly.

How convenient was it that their hotel had its own hairdressers and spa? It meant Ana could get her hair and makeup down for their intended night out whilst Luke and the guys could get pampered themselves whilst they waited. Grey didn't like leaving Ana for long periods of time, especially now that they were older. Luke imagined that Christian was worried something would happen to his elderly wife and he'd not be there for her. In their youths, the fear that Ana could drop down dead with a heart attack or stroke had never really crossed anyone's minds (back in their youths the biggest fear had been kidnapping or murder), but as they'd aged it was more prominent.

Being able to get a haircut and facemasks whilst they waited for Ana was brilliant.

Luke remembered how Danni had taken forever in the hairdressers, but she was a hairdresser after all, and she'd a habit of getting angry if whoever doing her hair didn't do it to her standards. Many weekends Luke would spend watching her getting a trim, only for her extensions to be fitted.

Thinking of Danni was hard for Luke, and he took a deeper drink of his own flute, looking to a beautician to top up his glass. He'd been floored by Danni's beauty the minute he'd seen her; she was young, probably too young for him if he was being honest with himself, but she had made him laugh and that was the sexiest thing possible to Luke.

God had dealt him some ridiculously shitty cards and the easiest way out was to fold and that's exactly what he'd done when he'd cheated on his wife, the love of his life. He was shit at communicating at the best of times but…fuck, cheating on Danni had been the easiest way to save her and the girls. Kate had told him it was the coward's way out but Luke saw himself as a martyr if he was being honest; he'd given up his family to protect them from hurt and pain and devastation.

But god he wished he'd been able to talk to his wife, his girls, to communicate with what fucked up shit he was dealing with internally instead of playing his Y-chromosome and sleeping with Her.

A yelp pulled Luke away from his dark thoughts and he looked down at his bald best pal. He wiped a tear from his eyes and smiled, picking Flick up and cradling his little man against his chest. He'd be lost without his friend, Luke realised, staring at Flick's collar. He sensed when people needed a hug; dogs were just magic that way…

 **.**

 **.**

 **A lifetime ago,**

 **Sitting in the Q7,**

 **Outside Esclava,**

 **Seattle,**

 **.**

"So this is another of Mr Grey's investments," Taylor said, and Luke could barely keep his eyes open. Fuck sake this was dull, even for Jason.

Luke had met the Infantry Sergeant Jason Taylor in a bar in in Toledo, across from the depot…or something like that. Luke truthfully didn't remember meeting Taylor. He'd gone to a dive bar which had a solid reputation for being the haunt of the USMC on their down time in San Diego. Luke, a Navy SEAL, had no purpose being there but had gone anyway looking for a fight or a fuck, gotten blind drunk, flirted with the waitress and ended up offending three of Taylor's men.

Taylor had scooped Luke's drunken ass off the floor, crammed him into his truck and tried to locate Sawyer's Senior Chief. Only Luke was passed out by this point and Taylor had no other choice but to take him back to his own digs and let him sober up on his couch.

He'd welcomed Luke into his home and ten years later Luke was the godfather of little Sophie Taylor and Jason had hooked Luke up with a sweet job in Seattle looking after the gorgeous Ana.

"What's up with all these names?" Luke mumbled, reading the sign of the salon they'd pulled up at; Esclava.

"I don't know, Sawyer," Jason shrugged, "The superrich seem to think they sound sexy."

"Sounds like a stripper name. Ever gotten a blowjob from an Esclava before?" Luke asked, staring at his best pal, "If not we can find one. There's bound to be an Esclava out there giving out handy-Jays behind the scenes. Could be a lunch time project."

"Not for me, Luke," Jason smirked, grabbing some gum from the Q7 glove box, "I get enough of that back home. In fact, I had a lunch time rendezvous earlier."

Luke had met Gail a few months ago, not by Jason's doing. No…it just so happened that Luke was at a stag-do in Seattle the same weekend Jason decided to take Gail to a horrible bar for a date night. She was a lovely woman, lightyears different to that cow Dolly he'd been sleeping beside. That abusive bitch had nearly destroyed his Jason, so she had, and the custody battle for Sophie was an ongoing struggle; the courts tended to take the side of the woman screaming ' _he was controlling and abusive and tried to rape me_ ' rather than the hardened US Marine screaming ' _my wife ruptured my balls when she pushed me down the stairs._ '

"Lucky bugger," Luke huffed, "I had to sit in that office trying not to get a hard on over the sexy blonde who kept topping up my coffee. Annie or someone."

"Andrea," Jason informed him, "She's the boss's executive assistant."

"She's hot," Luke commented.

"She's also a bit of a drinker," Jason admitted, sitting back, "Grey has 'Office Christmas parties' in the building's function room. He never goes to them himself but his sister, Mia –who you'll meet tonight-, organises them. When I first started working for Grey I went to one. Before Gail and I really spoke about the possibility of a relationship, you know? I thought I'd try my hand at nailing Andrea in the office."

"No you fucking didn't," Luke laughed, punching Jason's arm, "You fucking idiot. She's a solid ten. There was no way you were hitting that. What made you think you could?"

"Remember this was six years ago," Jason scoffed, "I was younger."

"So you were what? Forty?"

"Twenty-nine," Jason growled, "I was thirty a few days after."

Luke smirked, shaking his head, "So what happened, big Dog?"

"We made out," Jason shrugged, "She asked if I wanted to go back to hers. I said 'fucking yes', gave her my suit jacket and walked her to my car. Got in, drove us towards her apartment where she decided, without warning, to vomit on me. Like, she didn't just throw up in the passenger side like a sane person, she actually turned and aimed her mouth at me and covered me in half chewed prawn sandwiches and cucumber."

Luke couldn't believe it, laughing hysterically. Dolly had really knocked Jason's confidence when it came to women and he knew that through Grey's healthcare plan he was attending therapy to help build himself back up to becoming the fearless Marine hero Luke had always known. Gail's friendship had been a massive influence on his new found confidence with women too; after living with the abusive Dolly, living with the friendly and patient Gail had allowed him to get over his fears.

But to get vomited on by a co-worker he was trying to hook up with…holy tits, that was bad even for Jason.

"Worst thing was she then offered to suck me off as compensation," Jason added, "And I agreed."

"Now you're bullshitting," Luke choked, "You're covered in sick and you want a blow job?"

"Well not really, but she was offering so," Jason shrugged, "She let me shower first and then she gave me some of her ex's joggers to wear. Then she, you know, got to her knees."

"All that for a blowy? Jason, buddy, if you were that desperate I'd have glossed up my own lips for ya," Luke teased, watching as some random woman came out of Esclava with an updo.

"Worst thing is I couldn't finish," Jason admitted, "She was doing this weird thing with her hands and ripping my foreskin back to the point that I was bleeding, and she was making these weird porn screams and kept saying 'Yes, yes, you think I'll let you cum after you cheated on me?!'. At one point she called me Eric, who's her ex I later found out," he huffed, "I realised how drunk she was, took my dick away, pulled up my joggers and made her some toast. I even tucked her into bed."

"…You're terrible at one night stands, you know that?" Luke smirked.

"That's what Gail said when I told her," Jason sighed, smiling fondly at the mere mention of Gail.

Gaaaaaaawd, he was so loved up, Luke thought. It was adorable.

"Anyways, back to the task at hand; meeting this cunt," Jason mumbled, pocketing his mobile phone, spraying himself with cologne and then getting out of the car. He buttoned up his blazer and Luke copied, becoming serious and stone faced.

He'd read Jason's file on Elena Lincoln and had very much enjoyed the swastika Jason had scribbled on her file, twined with the moustached profile picture he had of her. It told Luke all that he needed to know that this woman was trouble and not someone he'd hopefully have to see often, but rather someone who he needed to be aware of for future.

The Salon was, sadly, lovely. It was very modern, very sleek, and had the same sort of minimalist feel as Grey house had. Only there were a few more flashes of colours and rather than trippy panda art there were hung pictures of beautiful women with beautiful hair-dos.

"Taylor, long time no see," a woman, Elena, called, approaching Luke and Jason.

She looked as ugly as the picture in her file, Luke thought, realising that she actually suited the little moustache Jason had markered on.

"Mrs Lincoln, this is Luke Sawyer, the newest member of my security team," Jason said formerly, "Mr Grey asked that I introduce Mr Sawyer to his varying investments. Particularly those with personal ties to the family."

"Pleasure to meet you…Luke, was it?" Elena asked, taking Luke's hand.

"Sawyer, if you would," Luke said and saw Jason smirk slightly.

"Sawyer, right. Well, do you want to look around or what, Jason? I'm a very busy woman. I've a new trainee to train," Elena snapped, growing colder no thanks due to Luke and Jason's deliberate abruptness.

"New trainee?" Jason frowned, "At no point have I received a name to do background checks on as a potential new employee."

"That's because she's been here less than two weeks, Jason," Elena snipped, "She's still on probation and when I'm confident about taking her own after her full month, I'll have all the documents sent over to you for background checks."

"Can I meet her?" Jason huffed, looking pissed off as he angrily chewed that gum in his mouth.

"Of course," Elena nodded, "She's in the back colouring a client's hair for me," she explained and lead the way, Jason marching behind her whilst Luke just followed suit, "I heard you and the housekeeper are an item. Convenient little set up you've got there, huh? Who's bedroom do you sleep in, yours or hers?"

Luke saw Jason's ears burning red, "I heard you and the devil are an item. Convenient little set up you've got there, huh? Who's lair do you sleep in, yours or his?"

"Touché," Elena laughed, shaking her head before calling out, "Daniella! Mr Grey's henchmen are here to see you."

"Nice," Jason mumbled, shaking his head at the woman and crossing his arms, "My name's Mr Taylor. This is Mr Sawyer."

"The name's Danni," the woman greeted them. No surname; that was gonna retract Jason's balls.

She placed her hands on her hips and stood facing them with body language which read; 'Do I give a flying fuck who you are?'. She was sassy, Luke picked that up, her golden blonde hair braided to the side and her fingernails coloured in bright scarlet. She'd glitterly lips too, some sort of gloss.

Actually the more Luke gazed at her lips the more he wondered how good a blow job she could give. They were plump and fleshy looking. And, geeeeeeeze, Luke spotted a tongue piercing. Yup, this woman was sassy and hot and had the attitude to boot, but she was confident in her ability to handle herself. Heck, she wasn't backing down from Jason's intense glare. In fact she was looking at him as though he were wasting her precious time.

"Can I help you bozos?" Danni pressed, looking at Luke now.

Fuck, her eyes were gorgeous too.

"We're just following up on security, ma'am," Luke answered for Jason, fixing Danni with a smile he thought was both sexy and friendly. Apparently it was neither because she didn't seem bothered by Luke, having sussed that Jason was the top dog in this relationship.

"Can I help you?" she repeated, looking directly at Jason. She was like a coiled cobra, Luke thought, and he was getting excited imaging how easily she could take someone like Taylor. Fucking yes.

Jason remained silent and glared at Danni a little longer before turning to Elena, "That'll be all."

"Good," Elena huffed, "Thank you, Danni."

"My pleasure, Mrs Lincoln," Danni chuckled, turning her back on both men and deliberately walking away with her hips swaying.

Damn…baby got back….

"I'll let you see yourself out, Jason," Elena smiled thinly, looking at Luke next, "It was a pleasure meeting you, Sawyer. I hope we have a good working relationship."

The only person in this salon that Luke wanted a relationship with was the feisty blonde who'd faced down Taylor. And that relationship would involve her, naked, fucking him on any counter he could find.

Taylor wasn't in a good mood when he left the salon, Luke was certain he'd mentally decapitated Elena consistently on getting into the Audi.

"Danni seems-"

"Don't."

"But Jas-"

"I swear Luke, don't you fucking touch her."

"…not even a little-"

"Touch her and you're fired."

"…what about if-"

"No. Sawyer. Fraternising isn't allowed," Jason glared, turning the car on.

"Oh because you and Gail don't fraternise," Luke growled, turning in his seat to glare at Jason. He began poking his tongue into his cheek in time with the hand he was now pumping to his lips, "Oh Gail, suck me harder," he mocked, "I'm gonna cum, I'm gonna-"

"I mean fraternising with the ENEMY, Sawyer," Jason spat, "Anyone in Esclava is the enemy."

"…do they have any openings for male hairdressers?"

.

.

 **Present day,**

 **Luke's POV**

Their barber had really worked wonders on each of them in turn. Christian's hair was thinning but somehow their barber had cut and styled it in a way which made it look thicker. Nothing as dramatic as the Trump comb-over, which Luke had teased Christian about needed. Instead he looked very, very handsome and a lot younger than he was. He'd be getting some tonight, Luke was sure.

Luke, himself, had had his head completely shaved, his nostril hair and ear hair also removed. Marcel, the barber, had commented that Luke looked like an 'older Bruce Willis' which Luke was absolutely taking as a compliment. Somehow, Marcel had even managed to tame Luke's eyebrows too, cutting away his owl whiskers and leaving him looking younger too. He felt good in what he looked like for the first time in a while, and he could not wait to get his new suit on to finish everything off.

Taylor, the lucky bastard, still had a full head of silver hair which was being styled neatly. He'd already had a tight shave and was looking incredible, there was no denying it. He didn't look like the poster boy for a malnourishment advertisement anymore which was a good thing. Marcel was just running a bit of clay through the front of his hair to 'ruffle it' up.

"There we go, Mr Taylor," Marcel said, "What do you think?"

"It's a little messy," Taylor mused, scratching his neatened stubble.

"It's very 'just fucked'," Marcel said, "It's fashionable."

"For a man my age?"

"Shut the fuck up, Taylor," Christian scoffed, "You look good. Thank you, Marcel."

"No problems, Mr Grey. I just wanted to let you know that Mrs Grey has returned to her room and is getting dressed with our stylist," Marcel added, "She's having food delivered I believe."

"Good stuff," Christian nodded, "We'll probably add to that order."

Luke nodded and watched as Jason stood and went to the bathroom, giving Luke an opportunity to talk to Christian in private about sourcing those MDMA pills. Fuck, that was still a serious shock for Luke to get his head around.

"The Chemist is going to meet us later," Luke explained, "While we're out. Just if you're still looking for those pills?"

"Yes, absolutely, I am still looking for them," Christian grinned excitedly, "Blue ones?"

"Hopefully," Luke nodded, "I didn't realise the colour mattered."

"It's just what I'm used to," Christian smiled, going silent as the beautician came over to rinse their faces of their facial treatments.

Luke still couldn't believe his boss took pills, wondering if Jason knew about his habits or if it really was something which came with age. There was no point in his working career that Luke thought Christian had ever used pills before, he realised, particularly not pills designed for experiences of euphoria on a night out…

.

 **Christian's POV;**

"Do you think I'll need condoms?" Sawyer asked, walking through to the kitchen where Taylor and Christian were sitting, nursing a beer. Or rather Christian was nursing a beer, Jason was trying to pretend he'd not already drunk his in the two seconds that it had been in front of him. Jason was going to drink, they'd all spoken about it and agreed that it was cruel to expect him to remain sober when everyone, even Luke, intended to have a couple spirits tonight.

By Luke's feet was that ugly as fuck dog, scuttling at a quick pace to keep up with Luke. He was dressed, of course, in a white shirt and bowtie much like Luke's. Christian's eyes bulged when he realised that Flick also had cufflinks on, little bone ones. Fucking hell.

"Of course you need condoms if you're going to get laid tonight," Jason pointed out, pushing his seat back from the counter and walking over to the fridge to get everyone a stronger drink.

"But I'm old," Luke pointed out, sitting down and scooping Flick up into his lap.

"Can you still cum?" Christian asked bluntly, "Because if you can, then you can still get someone pregnant. We don't stop being fertile."

"Shit, seriously?" Luke frowned.

Jason laughed as he brought everyone's drinks over, "Didn't you know that? Men can reproduce till we're on our deathbeds. Unless there's a fertility issue like with me," he said, sitting down.

Christian knew that Jason would have done anything to have children with Gail. She wasn't so much older that she wouldn't have been a candidate for IVF if they'd seriously wanted to. But Jason was infertile, after 'blunt trauma' received from his ex-wife. Christian didn't know the ins and outs of their family planning hopes and aspirations, all he knew was that there had never been any little Taylors running around for his little Greys to play with.

Or Greylets, as the security referred to his broad as.

"Aw shit," Luke said, face falling, "Fuck, no way?"

"Yes, way," Christian laughed, "You do use protection normally, right?"

"I'm clean, so I just assumed I didn't need to. Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck," Luke huffed before shaking his head and laughing, "Well fuck, there's nothing I can do about that, eh?"

"Well if the woman's gone through the menopause then you should be fine," Christian said, trying to calm the man's sudden anxieties.

"I shagged a 22 year old woman in a dive bar bathroom," Luke said, and face planted the marble table with a large thump.

"Well, fuck," Jason laughed, "Here's hoping she's on the pill, huh? Or the Depo Shot or something."

Christian burst out laughing, "The Depo shot is how we ended up with Teddy."

Jason snickered and whacked Luke's shoulders, "Dibs I get to be the godfather."

"Fuck of you ugly cunt," Luke growled, shaking his head as both Christian and Jason continued to laugh at his idiocy, "The both of you are-wow, Ana."

Huh?

Jason stood up politely, looking towards the stairwell, Luke copying and standing as well.

Christian looked up and turned his head in the direction Sawyer was staring and took in a sharp inhale as his wife walked up the stairs and into their kitchen. There was nothing he could say, no cheeky quick comment. All he could do was stare directly at the beautiful, elegant woman before him and thank god that she was his.

Because Ana looked spell bounding.

She stopped walking towards them so that all three men could drink in her dress, her hair, her shoes, her make-up, her everything. Beautiful was just not a strong enough word to describe her.

Christian had gotten dressed in Taylor's room so that Ana and her stylist could 'work miracles', Ana had said. So this was the first time Christian had witnessed his wife so dressy and so elegant. Sure, they still went to charity balls and functions, but the reality was that it was very rare for them both to be as formal as they were tonight for an evening which didn't involve auctioning or charity.

Ana was wearing a beautiful sapphire blue midi dress which fitted her tiny frame eloquently without revealing what she called 'her lumps and bumps'. The neckline wasn't too low either and was off the shoulder which highlighted her delicate neck, the neck which Christian was suddenly very eager to lightly kiss and nuzzle. She'd a matching sapphire and silver necklace and hanging sapphire earrings which glittered in the kitchen spot lighting.

Her hair had been professionally recoloured again to cover the greys which had started to poke through and so was now a beautifully rich mahogany brown. Usually Ana would colour her own hair before an evening out, not wanting to bother their hairdresser for something she was confident about doing herself, but she never quite managed to get it done as nicely as the hairdresser had done today. She looked utterly radiant, the colour perfect for her complexion. It was styled up into a classy up-do which just made her bare shoulders look all that more appealing for Christian, and it also covered her thinning scalp which Christian knew Ana was self-conscious of.

The make-up artist had coloured in her brows a similar shade to her hair, going for natural tones around her eyes and cheekbones to accentuate her natural beauty. Christian also noted that she'd eyelashes once more, which may seem like a bizarre statement to make, but he'd noticed that after the menopause she'd lost what were once long and lushes dark eyelashes which would flutter playfully at him. The make-up artist had obviously given her some sort of extensions of some sort.

He'd get extra blow job points for noticing that, Christian was sure. Women liked when men noticed they'd had their hair done but Christian was sure he'd get deep throated if he pointed out that her eyes looks so much more different and asked whether there was something new there.

Oooooh yes, he was getting laid tonight.

Christian couldn't help but beam with utter pride at this beautiful, elegant, classical woman before him and thank God, for the millionth time in his life that Kate had the flu and Ana had fallen through his door. God he was such a lucky son of a bitch to have this incredible human being beside him through the good times and the hard times.

"Ana, you look amazing," Luke commented first whilst Christian remained at a complete loss for words to describe his wife. Upon hearing Lukes compliment, however, words rushed back to his tongue and he turned to glare at his wife's former CPO with as threatening a look as he could muster.

' _She's mine, paws off'_

Luke clearly understood male facial expressions and merely laughed and lifted his hands into the air, "Well she does, Mr Grey. You've been staring at her in silence for the last five minutes. Someone had to reassure her that it's because she looks angelic."

Had he been that flabbergasted?!

Christian looked at Ana again who giggled and nodded, smiling brightly at him.

And only him.

"There are no words to describe how much I love you," Christian told her firmly, "Even as we've aged, you still leave me spellbound."

"Well I had to make a bit of effort," Ana chuckled, "I have a night out planned with three very handsome men tonight," she said, looking at them all.

"But I'm the most handsome," Christian spluttered out childishly, before realising how immature that sounded.

It did nothing but make Ana laugh, however, and she kissed him deeply in front of the other two. As her hands caressed his jaw, Christian wrapped one arm around Ana's waist and the other he used to flip off Jason and Luke. Ana could call them handsome if she wanted, but he needed them to be reminded that this gorgeous woman was all his and his alone. The other two could fuck off for all he cared.

"Ready to go?" Ana asked, taking a drink from Jason, "I'm starving."

"Our table is at seven," Christian smiled, "The hotel are bringing round a driver to take us to the strip."

"Perfect," Ana grinned, kissing Christian again before sipping her drink.

"Hey guys, lets take a Squad Selfie," Luke grinned, holding his iPhone out, "Everyone in. Christian, pick up Flick."

"If I get any of his scabs on my suit I'll throw you both out the window," Christian mumbled through gritted teeth, picking up the ratty looking chihuahua and straining a smile for the camera.


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N**

 **Part three of the Vegas adventure.**

 **There's lots of different points of views coming up. Normally I would just put a few dots and let you guys work out who's head I'm writing from but to make it easier for this larger chapter, I've written '** **John Smith POV'**

 **Trigger warning; accidental recreational drug usage**

 **.**

 **Chapter twenty two**

 **.**

 **21:20,**

 **Out on the Strip,**

 **Las Vegas,**

 **Nevada.**

 **Ana's POV**

Dinner was lovely but exceptionally alcoholic. Ana hadn't had this many cocktails in forever. She could safely say that she was in for a messy night but she just couldn't help herself. The guys were making her laugh so so much that she'd had to run to the ladies room.

Christian had paid the bill which hadn't amounted to all that much, in the grand scheme of things for the billionaire.

Ana had had prawn toast and the lobster for dinner, opting for a fruity alcoholic slush drink rather than a dessert. Christian and Luke had gone for chicken wings and then steaks the size of the bloody table, with chunky potato wedges and vegetables on the side. Both men looked as though they were in comas after scrapping the last crumbs from their plates, yet somehow they both perked up when the dessert menu was passed over to them, Christian going for a sticky toffee pudding whilst Luke went white chocolate cheese cake.

How both men managed, Ana had no idea.

Jason hadn't really eaten as much as Ana would have liked to see. He'd wanted the steak but had needed to half it because he just didn't have the stomach capacity for something so rich and deliciously filling. He was getting better but he was still emaciated and unable to eat massive amounts of food, forgoing the starter for his main meal and an alcoholic drink like Ana for dessert. He'd eaten all of his vegetables, however, but they wouldn't have the calories he needed to improve his skeletal figure.

Flick was on hand and able to help Jason out with his steak though, Christian actually paying for the dog to get his own baby chair and plate for the other half of Jason's steak. As ugly as the bald Chihuahua looked usually, Ana had found him adorable in his little shirt and bow tie, eating at the dinner table. She also saw how much it meant to Luke that his 'little buddy' was recognised and being treated as the equal that Luke, himself, saw him as.

They each finished their cocktails and left a ridiculous tip for their lovely waitress who'd not laughed when Christian had asked for the Chihuahua to have his own seat. He, too, obviously saw how important her actions were to Luke.

Hopefully she'd enjoy the $3000 tip waiting for her.

"You're drunk, Mrs Grey," Christian purred as Ana linked into his arms to steady herself, walking out of the restaurant and towards the street where Christian had arranged for a vehicle to take them into the Strip.

"I am," Ana laughed, "I've had too many cocktails. I'm going to have to watch what I drink from now on," Ana insisted, kissing Christian's cheek, "Thank you for dinner."

"Thank me later for it," Christian winked, leaning in close to her ear, "Luke's sourced me some Viagra."

What?!

Ana felt somewhat giddy, or maybe that was the alcohol? Either way, something stirred within her and it filled her stomach with excitement. She was getting laid. Even as she and Christian aged, their sex life had never truly diminished. Sure, her husband couldn't fuck her against the wall like he'd used to and Ana needed to use lube more now to make things fluid, but they were still very much active. Probably more active than their kids, Christian always joked.

"Has he really?" Ana squealed a little, Christian giving her a peculiar look and laughing.

"Yup," Christian nodded, "He's got a guy. A chemist. It's a little back handed but he's assured me the guy will get the right stuff."

Oh.

"I don't know, Christian," Ana frowned, suddenly realising this was not going to be as legal as it would normally be if Christian just went to a sexual health clinic. They were in Vegas, after all; Ana refused to believe that there wasn't a million different places they could go to. Maybe Luke could take him in the RV tomorrow? "So Does Luke know this guy, Christian? Are you sure this is legit?"

"Yeah, Luke knows him," Christian said confidently, squeezing her hand, "It'll be fine, honey. It'll be better than fine actually; we'll be fucking all over the apartment tonight."

With that, Ana felt him nip and tug on her earlobe, causing her head to lull towards him. She'd missed sex that was for certain. It wasn't about the actual physical act but rather the closeness of being with her husband. She missed sharing an intimate moment with him, looking into his eyes post-climax and just being in a place of contentedness.

"I can't wait," Ana mumbled, feeling Christian's hand on her ass, "I can't fucking wait."

"Good," Christian chuckled, kissing her cheek before turning to address the others behind them. He'd come to a stop and was grinning from ear to ear, "Hey guys, get what I had the hotel book us for tonight?" he asked.

Luke and Jason stared at each other then looked out across the road where the tackiest, most showy Hummer Limo was waiting for them. It was bold, bright purple with black windows, wheels and grill. The driver was waiting beside it, waving from across the road.

Ana clapped her hands in excitement, Jason rubbing his together. Luke, instantly grabbed his iPhone and took a photo.

"You know, I knew you were a good boss," Luke laughed and Christian slapped Luke's back playfully as they all walked across the street to their ride.

.

 **Christian's POV;**

Christian was buzzing for the strip, his debit card ready to be utterly obliterated by himself and his loved ones. He'd bought the suits, he'd bought Ana's dresses and her Stylist and Beautician. He'd covered the guys barber costs, paid for the hotel and their trip to that weird tiger zoo place and now dinner and their drinks...

His bank had called him in worry that someone had stolen his details in Nevada and were raiding his savings account but he'd assured them that it was himself spending the money and that he intended to continue his conquest.

Arriving on the Strip in style had been Christian's top priority and so he'd spoken to one of the hotel reception staff to organise a vehicle which would blow his friends minds. The brightly coloured stretch hummer was exactly what he'd envisioned.

Taylor sat beside Luke who had cracked open one of two complimentary bottles of champagne, pouring everyone a glass. Ana was beside Christian, nestled under his arm and beaming brightly. She'd already had a few glasses in their apartment and at dinner and so was a little tipsy, giggling at the slightest things. Even Flick wasn't irritating Christian tonight but rather looking very charming in his bowtie, Sat on Luke's lap.

"You guys, scoot closer together for a photo," she instructed them, Taylor and Sawyer doing as asked because, well, Ana was a lady and deep down both men were gentlemen and wanted to please her.

Luke wrapped his arm around Jason warmly, Jason smiling widely for the first time in what felt like forever. Once Ana was happy that she'd gotten a decent photo, he went back to drinking his glass, Sawyer merely sipping his to enjoy it more slowly.

"I'm so excited," Christian told them, watching the lights as they drove through Vegas. His eyesight was becoming poorer but he could still get a feel from the atmosphere, the blurs of neon red and yellow and blues and greens really got him in the mood for a bit of gambling.

And fucking.

He looked across at Sawyer and couldn't help but smile at the man, the Messiah, who was bringing him Viagra to end the horrible dry spell he was enduring. God he couldn't wait to fuck his wife. He'd even looked out a few potential toys; he was going to play hard and rough with Ana tonight.

As though reading his mind, Ana laid her hand on to his knee and squeezed it tightly.

"You alright?" Christian asked her, making a mental note on the amount of alcohol she'd consumed so far. He didn't want to fuck a drunk wife, or worse yet, Ana drinks herself to the point she can't fuck and he's left masturbating to overpriced adult movies like a loner.

"I'm wonderful," Ana promised, snuggling under her arm, "I'm absolutely perfect."

 _Too right you are_ , Christian thought, leaning down and kissing Ana softly, smiling down at her.

"So is everyone alright with me bringing a woman home tonight?" Luke asked, grinning widely.

"Sure," Christian nodded, looking up from his precious wife, "Only fair that everyone gets lucky, right?" he smirked and kissed Ana's cheek. She shoved him away playfully and blushed.

 _Oh Mrs Grey, after how many years, you still get embarrassed?_

"Great," Luke laughed, picking up his Chihuahua and stroking his scaly scalp, "I'm going to be doing it _you_ style tonight, puppy."

Flick picked Luke's face, wagging his wonky tail excitedly. Christian pretended that he hadn't just watched the chihuahua licking his asshole before licking Luke's face just now.

Jason just shook his head and drank a little more, smiling away but not joining in the conversation. Luke wasn't pushing him like normal either when it came to sex. He was being sensitive for once and understood that after the loss of Gail, Taylor just didn't have the appetite for sex. Or was guilty to think about it.

"Come on guys, we're almost at the casino and we've still got a whole bottle of prosecco," Ana pointed out and handed the bottle to Christian, "Down it, Sir."

 _Sir..._

Christian grinned widely at his wife; she was so gonna be getting it tonight.

He took a deep gulp and passed the bottle over to Ana who copied, Luke getting it next and then Taylor before Christian started the circle once more.

Their driver dropped them off right at the front of the biggest and brightest building which Christian had ever seen. His eyes were a little blurrier tonight than normal but he believed that that was due to the contrast between the dark night and the neon colours possibly causing interference. Or at least that's what he reckoned, taking Ana's hand as Luke and Jason assumed their instinctual positions; Jason opening the door whilst Sawyer followed behind the couple.

Flick scuttled ahead of them, Luke stopping to take a photo of his Chihuahua on the stairs on the casino, the dog apparently just as excited to go inside as his human partners. Christian shook his head and then looked up when a man came over followed by three burly security guards.

"Mr Grey. My name's Harold, I'm the Casino manager. I wanted to come down and personally introduce myself to you and your entourage," Harold nodded, shaking Luke, Jason and Christian's hands before kissing Ana's.

"Mrs Grey, you look utterly stunning tonight," Harold smiled. He must have been ten years younger than Ana but he was eyeing her up like she was an angel.

Christian's heckles went up and he was certain his lips pulled back over his teeth in an act of territorial aggression. Jason intercepted and tapped Harold's chest, pulling him away from Ana and nodding towards the Casino.

"I heard you guys have shows here," Taylor said, Harold looking directly at him, "What's on tonight?"

Harold frowned but knew to address the guests of Christian Grey with the utmost respect and professionalism. He may be older now, but Christian would liquidise this bastard's accounts if he felt for a moment that Taylor and Sawyer and even the fucking rat dog were being treated any less than 100%.

"Ah, Mr Taylor, yes we do have shows. Tonight is an Ed Sheeran tribute act," Harold nodded, "Believe it or not, he's actually a natural ginger."

"Wow, that's a good find," Taylor commented, leading Harold away from Ana and back into the building.

Luke lingered beside Christian and Ana, Flick betraying Sawyer and scuttling after Jason into the warmth of the building.

"You don't dance with anyone other than me tonight," Christian said firmly to Ana, kissing her deeply before she had the chance to be Typical Ana and argue about Christian's controlling nature.

To say she melted against him was, perhaps, blowing his own trumpet, but Ana didn't argue and instead nodded in agreement.

How many decades had passed and she was finally fucking listening to him?!

"Just you," Ana promised, "I wont dance with anyone else."

"I mean it," Christian said slightly less forcefully, "I just want you safe."

"Just you," Ana repeated and took his hand, walking obediently into the casino by his side, Luke following protectively.

They were led by Harold, the pervy fucker, to the best table in the house, their own personal waitress taking their coats and then leading Christian and Taylor away to get chips for the tables. Their tribute singer was pretty good and set a good ambiance, Christian thought, and he was enjoying the young red-head's vocals as they waited for their chips.

"After hours there's a rave," Jason noted, nodding towards a poster advertising the DJ booked for later in the night.

"I did see stairs leading down. I reckon this place has a nightclub in the basement," Christian mused, "After all, what better way to make money than getting punters drunk in a casino."

"True," Jason said, scratching his jaw as their waitress came back with a briefcase of chips for the tables. Jason took it for Christian, leading his back to the VIP table where Luke was returning with the first round of drinks for the night.

"Holy shit, Christian, how much money did you convert?" Ana asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Well, put it this way, the Jet was a little cheaper," Christian promised, kissing Ana's cheek, "Remember, baby, the kids are set for life, so are our charities. We can't take this money with us when we're dead. Lets start blowing it on random shit."

Ana bit her lip but nodded, smiling at Christian and finally getting with the picture. Christian turned to their personal waitress and nodded, "Can you bring us your most expensive bottles of vodka, gin and wine please? And a couple of pitchers of cola and whatever the fuck you can give us to mix things?"

"Of course, Mr Grey," the waitress nodded and quickly walked away, good girl. Christian grinned and leant back in his seat, wrapping an arm around Ana.

"Ready to gamble our money, Mrs Grey?" he asked her.

"I suppose," Ana chuckled nervously, "I should warn you that my poker face isn't great."

"I know," Christian laughed, "I can read you like a book."

.

.

 **Jason's POV**

Jason was stood at the bar, buying the next round of drinks for everyone. Luke had delved dick first into the roulette table, Christian close behind and Ana following. She wasn't a gambler, she barely knew how to play poker, but she was adorable. There was no other word which Jason could think of to describe her attempts tonight.

"Can I get four cocktails," Jason asked the barman, opening his wallet. He was adamant that he pay for some part of this night, even if it was just a few rounds of drinks for Christian and Ana. After all, they didn't have to invite him on holiday with them. They could have quite easily left him to drink and starve himself to death in a kitchen that he couldn't fucking cook in because the last person to cook in it was Gail and she'd touched all the knobs and organised the canned goods and arranged her utensils in order of usage and-

Gasp.

He took in a deep breath and held it for a moment.

He was trying not to linger on Gail tonight and instead enjoy…life. A life without Gail. The others were right when they said that life was for the living. If Gail were here, watching Jason's actions over the last year, she'd be sick with worry for him and that wasn't what he wanted.

He handed the barman over his cash and watched as he mixed up the four fruit Sex On The Beach things, licking his lips in anticipation. It was extremely hard not to get wasted like his body was begging him to do. In fact it was painful. His throat was so dry and his body was desperate and needy for a stronger drink but he was trying, Sweet Mary, he was trying to pace himself.

The barman had finished the second drink when a woman walked straight over to Jason and stood beside him, tapping his arm.

"Hey, sorry, I know this is going to sound super creepy," the woman said. She had a gorgeous Irish accent which shocked Jason momentarily, shaking his head to focus on what she was saying, "But see that man behind us –No don't look yet, be subtle! That guy's been really forward with me and isn't taking 'No' as an answer. He's the drunk wearing the ugly cowboy hat."

Jason frowned and then laughed, slowly turning around and spotting the cowboy wearing felon, a wrinkly man holding a beer and searching for someone whilst swaying on shaky legs. He must have been double this woman's age, probably nearer Jason's age if he was being truthful to himself, watching as he began looking over the crowd at the bar.

"Shit," the Irish woman groaned, pushing in front of Jason and wedging herself between the bar shelf and Jason's front.

"Hey!" Jason choked, the woman's ass pressed directly against his crotch, "What the Hell do you think you're doing?"

"Hiding," the woman said, keeping her head down as she used Jason, literally, as a human shield, "Tell me if he's gone."

Jason rolled his eyes and looked around, following the cowboy's movements as he approached the bar, scanned everyone he could see, then turned to explore the slot machines. He came back again, however, and pulled a confused face, taking his hat off and wiping his sweaty scalp. All the while, little Miss Belfast was pressing directly against Jason's crotch and accidently rubbing it as she tried to move herself in a way that would let her peak round Jason's own body.

It was embarrassing how Jason suddenly felt…not aroused but maybe aware? He became aware that this was the first time in forever since a woman of any creed had been in this close a vicinity to him. Close enough that he could smell her hair…and he was trying hard not to make it obvious that he was able to sniff her hair.

Strawberries and crème, he was sure. Sweet. Tasty.

 _I wondered if she tastes like that all over?_

No, down boy, Jason told himself, shaking his head as he stared after the cow boy. Fuck, where had that thought come from? It had been a lifetime since he'd last had such a perverted sexual thought like that. Sure he laughed and joked with Christian and Luke but the reality was he didn't have a sexual appetite any more. He'd convinced himself that that was it for him and he was happy; he was content with never having sex again.

 _I'd eat her though._

"Shut up," Jason groaned to himself, leaning past her –which only brought her tighter against him- and grabbed one of the four cocktails in from of him for a drink. Fucking hell, what was wrong with him?

"Is he gone?" the woman asked, shifting again and rubbing him accidently. At least he thought it was accidental. He hoped it was accidental. Was it accidental? Was it intentional?

"Yeah…I think you're safe," Jason said, looking down at this stranger who was moulded up against his body. It took all his fucking will to take a step back from her, "You can come out now."

"Thank fuck," the woman huffed, shaking her head as she slipped away from Jason which, oddly, made him feel a little bit disappointed. She didn't go far though, standing beside him and ruffling her hair, "God, he's been following me around for an hour now."

"Have you got people with you that you can sit with?" Jason asked, trying to sound gentlemanly. A few sexual thoughts were okay, he decided, but he needed to know she was going to be safe.

The Irish woman nodded, however, and smiled at him, "Yes. My friends and I are over by the show; it's my sister's sixtieth birthday," she explained, running her hand through her curly russet hair again and sighing, "Honestly. Men."

"Yeah, men are jerks," Jason joked sarcastically, studying her curiously. Surely she wasn't the older sister? She couldn't be much over fifty, maybe fifty-five? She was beautiful though, wearing a nice blue dress and a pretty necklace. She was incredibly petite too, thin like he was but still with a slight bust. She had a bit of a bum too, he'd felt as much against his dick.

 _If I unzipped my pants and lifted her skirt no one would know we were fucking._

"Oh that's not what I meant," she back peddled, tapping Jason's chest when he turned from her because he was so uncomfortable with the way his mind was going. This wasn't him. This was Vegas and alcohol and this stupid pretty lady grinding her ass against his junk. He didn't want sex, he was happy being celibate for as long as he was alive.

"Hey, look at me." She huffed and so he did, reluctantly though, "Thank you for keeping me safe just now. I didn't mean to offend the entire male race. My name's Claire."

"Jason," Jason replied, shaking her hand, "I'm glad I could help you out."

"Can I buy you a drink?" Claire pressed, "To apologise for just jumping on you like I did."

 _Feel free to jump me later too._

 _NO, Taylor. Heel, boy!_

Jason winced and looked back towards Ana, Christian and Luke who'd come back to their VIP table, "One couldn't hurt," he decided, then nodded towards the cocktails in front of him, "I did technically have to buy a round for my friends though."

"Well why don't you take them over their drink and come back and have a drink with me?" Claire pressed, "I'll level with you, Jason. My sister and her friends are all gamblers. She's going to be glued to her slot machine all night and I really hate watching her do it. It would be nice to talk to someone. And, you know, you just saved me from the drunk John Wayne wannabe. You know, my hero."

Jason looked at Claire, then back towards Ana, then back at Claire. She was lonely and needed someone to talk to. Maybe they could flirt a little but that was it. No matter how dirty his mind became, flirting was all he was going to allow from himself.

"Sure, Claire, I'll be right back," He smiled and couldn't help but grin at how happy that appeared to make the Irish woman.

.

 **An hour later,**

 **Christian's POV**

"Mr Grey, that's the Chemist outside," Luke said, whispering almost so that no one over heard him.

Christian actually felt his dick twitch in his pants; maybe he didn't need the pills after all? Wouldn't help taking one or two though before he wowed Ana with his fucking skills.

God he couldn't wait to have sex again, and watch his wife cum over and over again. Christian had already decided that tomorrow would be a complete and utter write-off for him. He'd no intention of sleeping tonight and, when he was able to tomorrow morning, he would pop another pill and fuck his wife once more for good measure. If Ana could walk straight tomorrow then he believed he'd have failed his mission to fuck her senseless.

Luke whistled and Flick jumped off of his luxurious pillow, stretching his tooth pick sized legs and yawning, "Jas, I'm taking Flick out for a dump," he called over to Jason who was still sitting at the bar happily with the Irish lady, Ana beside him ordering herself a glass of water because she'd had a bit too much to drink too quickly.

Christian waved to her, "I'm going with Luke," he said and winked to let her know that he wasn't going to watch Flick shit but rather meet Luke's friend and get his dancing pills.

It was cold outside, Christian buttoning up his blazer and stuffing his hands in his pockets as he and Sawyer walked away from the Casino, Flick sniffing the ground as they did so. "He's not gonna shit, is he?" Christian asked, the little dog doing that weird leg thing The Dog Formerly Known As Clint used to do whenever Christian took his family's pitbull for a walk and he needed a shit.

"Oh yeah he is. He's not done ashit all day," Luke said, looking down at his little bud, "Poor thing's body clock is to whack with all the travelling. He's usually super regular too."

"Well a solution to that is that we leave him, you know, at a dog sitters," Christian suggested, then added under his breath, "or with pest control."

"Nah he's my helper dog," Luke said once more, "He's a good companion."

Christian rolled his eyes; just because Luke said he was a helper dog, didn't actually make him a documented therapy animal or whatever the fuck they were getting called now. He doubted Flick's ability to lead the blind with those boggley eyes. He could maybe help the hard of hearing though; those were some impressive ears the scabby rat had going on. He could probably pick up Indian Soap Operas with satellites that big.

They eventually rounded a corner, leading them into an alleyway between two buildings. It was exactly the sort of place Christian would expect to get murdered in, if he was being truthful; it was the perfect scene for a crime. For a moment, he became concerned of the legitimacy of this whole transaction until he saw the man Luke referred to as 'The Chemist' and laughed internally.

Not that he could really see much; it was so fucking dark in here and it was disorientating his already fucked up eyes. Thank fuck Luke was there to do the talking.

The boy, because he was a boy, waiting on them was smaller than Ana and twig like. He looked as though he could be college age but his build was that of a highschooler. In fact, Christian was pretty sure than even Flick stood a chance against this weedy chap before them. It didn't help that he had a massive frizzy beard and an ugly yellow raincoat. It was a ridiculous set up.

"Sawyer?" the guy asked in an oddly deep voice, proving that his balls had dropped.

"Aye, it is," Luke nodded, "You got the order?"

"Yup," The Chemist nodded, "Five thousand dollars."

"You said two hundred and fifty on the phone," Luke exclaimed, shaking his head, "That's ridiculous."

"True," the Chemist nodded, "That's before I realised I was sourcing for Christian Grey. Five thousand dollars is a haircut to that boy."

True, Christian thought, but said nothing and handed Luke his wallet, "Tip him an extra five hundred bucks."

"You sure?" Luke frowned, opening up the wallet and pulling out the notes, "I feel like this is just a rip off."

"We want what he's got," Christian shrugged, and turned to see Flick taking a monster sized dump on the floor, making eye contact with Christian the entire time. Thank fuck he was going blind, Christian mumbled, trying to ignore the stinking smell of fresh dog muck.

"Right, lets go," Luke grumbled, handing Christian a bag of blue pills whilst pocketing his own little baggy of something. Christian frowned in confusion but said nothing, deciding that Luke's business was his own business. He knew the man smoked weed but he'd assumed that he was getting actual medication from the Chemist, not just a bag of herb.

"How quickly should I take these?" Christian frowned, studying the pills. They were definitely blue. A different shape to what he usually took but he trusted Luke.

"Depends how quickly you want to get fucked," the Chemist shrugged.

"And what dosage should I take?" Christian pressed.

"Again, it depends on you. How much do you want to get fucked? Any more than five and you'll be up all night and all tomorrow and all the next day and possibly the one after that. Those are strong pills, man." The chemist warned.

"Right, thanks. Flick, come one," Christian whistled, the dog finishing up quickly and running after Luke and Christian, tail wagging as he did so.

Christian looked at the pills again in the light and struggled to focus due to the light change. Fuck it, he thought. If he got a boner in the casino, Ana could always suck it better, he thought, popping the first pill whilst Sawyer lit up his smoke.

.

 **Thanks for reading, following and reviewing guys!**

 **D x**


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N part four of Vegas!**

 **Warnings; well, shit, there's a few. Accidental recreational drug usage, Sawyer using weed, heart attack flashback, one of the 'Greylets' receiving unconsented nude photos from another student in a flashback, widower experiencing first time again, an angry wife, too much pill popping…**

 **.**

 **Chapter Twenty Three.**

.

 **22:30,**

 **Coming out of a creepy alley,**

 **Heading back to the Casino,**

 **Las Vegas,**

 **Nevada.**

.

Hmmm.

No erection yet.

Christian stood outside on the Strip with Luke as he had a joint, the man becoming noticeably less tense now that he'd taken a couple of heavy draws from his smoke. They'd been outside for over ten minutes now, Flick shivering and backing himself up onto Luke's feet because the ground was cold under his bald little paws. Christian could relate to the rat; he was freezing his ball sack off. Maybe that was why he'd no erection yet?

Hmmm, possibly.

"I didn't realise that you smoked weed," Christian mumbled, "It's a drug."

"So are those blue pills," Luke snorted with a smirk, exhaling, "This is for pain relief."

"You've got pain?" Christian coughed, standing upwind from Luke as he was hit with a cloud of herby residue.

"Nerve pain," Luke said then obviously tried to change the subject, "You feeling anything yet?"

"No," Christian sighed, "I thought they'd kick in faster. I might take another; could have been a dud one."

"Just be careful. You'll be up all night," Luke warned, inhaling deeply again.

But Christian merely laughed and shook his head, "I hope I will be."

At that, Luke chuckled, finishing his spliff or as much as he could handle, and they both headed back towards the casino. Flick was in Luke's arms now that he'd stopped smoking. Apparently the former SEAL knew that smoking in close vicinity to an animal was just as bad as doing so to a child. Christian wondered if Flick had ever gotten passively baked.

The Chihuahua looked as though he needed something to calm his nerves for him.

They returned to the casino and Christian excused himself to the bathroom. There, he decided to pop another of the pills in a stall, Sawyer using the urinals. Maybe the dosage was wrong? Christian was a big lad now, after all.

Maybe he was just too big for one pill.

Too much mass.

With a heavy sigh, Christian looked down at his tummy.

Maybe Ana was right? Maybe he did need to start hitting the gym with Elliot? He never used to be this big. Even into his forties he'd been in great shape. Maybe not as defined or as muscular as he once was but certainly he was active and still enjoyed running with the guards, doing gym circuits with Elliot, playing football and soccer with Teddy and Max. He'd always looked after himself and ate well.

Which was why the Heart Attack had frightened him so much that he did not like the feeling of over exerting his body. He should never had had a heart attack, the Doctors had insisted that a less healthy man would have died. It had shocked the world that he, someone who looked after himself in every way possible, would go into cardiac arrest.

Medical professionals said it was most probably work related, that stress was a key factor, but the reality was no one had an answer for the causation.

' _These things sometimes happen, Mr Grey_ ', his cardiologist had said to him and Ana. It had been the worst possible thing to say at the time, Christian thought; her words were uncomforting and incredibly worrying.

It terrified Christian that any minute he could have a second one. He'd stopped exercising completely for that reason and the minute he'd stopped exercising, the minute his body began piling on the pounds because he wasn't burning off his calories like his body expected. Sure, the doctors encouraged him to go out and work up a sweat, but Christian couldn't bare the idea that he could drop down dead in front of his wife and traumatise her. It was a serious phobia.

No, the less exercise he did, the less likely he over worked his heart...

.

 **A life time ago,**

 **Grey Mansion,**

 **Grey Estate,**

 **Seattle,**

Christian didn't feel well which wasn't like him at all.

He'd been restless all night and sweating absolute buckets to the point that his side of the bed was saturated with perspiration. Getting up for the day, he'd felt groggy and exhausted, his chest sore and the back of his throat raw.

Great time for a fucking cold.

Phoebe had the cold and she'd given it to Taylor who'd obviously passed it on to Christian after a sneezing fit driving home.

That asshole was fired for sure this time.

Gail had brought Christian aspirin and a glass of cold water with his omelette this morning, no one around the table remotely interested in offering him sympathy with his cold. The Dog Formerly Known As Clint did, however. The Greys big red rescue pitbull came over and laid his boxy orange face on Christian's lap for a scratch behind his ears.

At least the dog wants to offer me comfort, Christian thought. He rubbed Clint's ears and handed him a bit of omelette, smiling at the old dog.

With Teddy a freshman in college, the table was a lot quieter in the mornings now. Ana usually read over her notes for work, seventeen year old Phoebe would read a book or a newspaper, fifteen year old Max played his Nintendo DS and Christian, Gail and Taylor would be the only three people to have a conversation.

When the kids were youngsters, Ana had invited Gail and Taylor and whoever was doing security to dine with them in the mornings so that the kids recognised that the staff were human too and also because she wanted the kids to see Jason and the others not just as scary men who followed them around. Ana had found it incredibly difficult adjusting to the staff in the beginning of her and Christian's relationship so she wanted it to be a positive experience for the kids.

As long as it didn't infringe on their duties, Christian didn't mind. Plus it meant there was a spare pair of hands when all three decided to be awkward shits.

Now as young adults, it was routine for Gail to sit with her coffee and toast once she'd delivered breakfast to the masses, Jason normally having a calorie packed fry up, Ana having toast and jam and Christian having his omelette.

"Who are you texting, Max?" Jason asked with a mouthful of fried egg, Maxwell looking up and blushing.

"No one," he squeaked, his voice still amusingly croaky as he continued his battle with puberty.

"Let me see," Jason growled.

That caught Christian's attention; what had Jason caught sight of in maxwells phone when the screen flashed like that.

"It's nothing," Max insisted, blushing redder than his copper hair, "It's nothing!"

"Give me your phone, if it's nothing," Jason smiled thinly, Ana looking up from her latest manuscript.

"Jason, don't antagonise him at the dinner table," Gail commented firmly. She, like Ana, felt that the table shouldn't be a warzone.

"I'm not antagonising him," Jason scoffed at his wife, smiling once more at Max and holding his hand out, "Come on."

"Do what Tay's asking," Phoebe huffed, whacking her baby brother. She rolled her eyes at Max, a typical teenager, "Doofus."

Reluctantly, the phone was passed over.

Jason scrolled until he found what he was looking for. Max was glaring at the table, avoiding eye contact.

"What's on his phone?" Christian frowned, watching Jason shaking his head in disgust. He handed it to Christian and instantly the father could see the issue.

Maxwell didn't have a lot of friends. After a childhood battle with meningitis when he'd been barely two, he'd lost his lower leg and a large majority of his hearing. The trauma he'd endured had strengthened the family for sure; they'd all worked hard to help max meet his developmental milestones. He'd had to relearn how to walk, he was in diapers till he was four because potty training was a secondary skill to relearning how to talk and communicate. Maxwell's illness was perhaps why Gail and Taylor had become second parents to Phoebe and Ted; Christian and Ana had to focus so much attention on their youngest and getting him back on track with other kids his age.

Because of his disabilities, however, Maxwell didn't have a lot of friends all because he was self-conscious. He didn't do sports like Ted because he'd been bullied in the changing rooms for his prosthetic leg; he'd acquired the nickname 'Peggy' and when it came to picking teams for class games he was always picked last. His teacher had commented about the stark differences between School Sports Champion and Soccer Captain Teddy, and Max. Literacy wasn't much of a success for him either. He didn't enjoy literacy or learning languages like Phoebe because he needed to lip-read and it took more effort for him to learn new words.

Getting Max through school was a team effort across every possible front. He was good with his hands and loved building, something Elliot taught him. He could ace anything computer related, thanks to Ryan's influence. He could bake and cook the most amazing cakes and meals, thanks to Gail. Taylor had taught him how to build electronic models and often took Max into the man's own woodwork shed to build model cars and trains. Ana refused to let him fail English and would sit with him daily to go over his English work, giving him books to read and analyse over the holidays. Phoebe and Ted kept an eye on him in school and often invited him to hang out with them.

Christian had taught him Maths, however, and that was perhaps Maxwell's biggest skill; he had his father's natural aptitude for numbers and statistics. Maths didn't require listening like English did, it required understanding formulas and a methodological mindset. Christian had gone to countless of Math Club tournaments had had actually cried when Max's team of lovable freaks and nerds won the grand national Mathletics Competition this year.

That was why Christian was shocked to see that Maxwell was part of a group chat and that someone in that group chat had sent a collection of female nudes. Nice nudes too, Christian thought, then his eyes dragged themselves away from the woman's cute little pussy and perky nipples and took in her face. Fuck, she was young.

He read the chat and grew angry;

 _Jack; hey, boys, look what I just got sent…_

 _Thomas The Tank; Holy shit. MadMax come see this. You'll blow your load in your boxers again._

 _Mad Max; I only did that one time! : : : : Let me scroll up._

 _Mad Max; Holy shit I came that's not who I think it is is it?_

 _Jack; that's Rachel Cage's pussy._

 _Thomas The Tank; fucking stunning_

 _Mad Max; She's a goddess :O didn't know she had a nipple bar lol_

 _Jack; her ex published her nudes. What a top lad_

 _Mad Max; I think I'm in love._

"Maxwell!" Christian snapped, feeling his blood pressure rising, "You need to report this."

"What?" Ana frowned.

"Someone's passed on some poor girl's naked photos to his group chat," Christian growled, Max's head getting lower and lower as Gail saw the images next and then Ana, both women looking at the youngest Greylet as if he was utter scum.

"Maxwell James Grey!" Ana shouted furiously, "I've raised you better than this! You're supposed to treat woman with respect! That's disgusting."

"Max, that poor girl didn't consent for you or your friends to have her pictures," Gail said more softly, but the buzzword, consent, was there and that seemed to strike a cord with the fifteen year old.

"Is that Rachel Cage's nudes?" Phoebe mused.

"Yup," Taylor nodded.

"She's a senior; she'll be graduating for college next year," Phoebe said and Christian felt a little less like a cretin for boggling over the woman's photos. Judging by the relief on Jason's face, he also felt less like a criminal, "She was dating the Captain of the Football team. In fact, she's pretty much the most popular girl in school. And she's a cheerleader."

I'll bet she's a cheer leader, Christian thought but never said and, again, judging by Jason's smirk he thought the same. The joys of being a hot blooded male.

"I don't want to get my friends in trouble," Max told his father, "I can't be a snitch. I can't tell on them or I'll not have anyone at school."

True, Christian realised, Thomas and Jack were both nerdy boys too and got picked on a lot as well as Max. But still, it was important for them to be told this wasn't appropriate behaviour. In fact, it was criminal.

"Fine," Christian growled, "I'm confiscating your phone and I'll be getting in touch with their parents to do the same. This is serious, Ted; I'm so disappointed in you."

"Sorry, Dad," Max sighed, "sorry Mom, sorry Gail, sorry Taylor."

Ana just shook her head, looking genuinely upset that her son would be so inconsiderate. It was a serious shock and it did nothing to make Christian feel better this morning.

Gail made him a coffee or the ride and Taylor took him to work, the big bodyguard saying little on the drive there. He was full of the cold still with a Rudolph nose and raspy voice. The less he spoke, the less germs Christian was susceptible to, so if didn't really bother him all that much. Plus he was still reeling from the pictures Max had seen.

Sure, Max was a fifteen year old lad and a horny fucking rabbit, but Gail and Ana were absolutely spot on; he'd shown that Rachel no respect nor did he seem to realise that he'd received those photos without her consent.

"How old when you first saw a naked woman in that sort of context?" Christian asked Taylor as they pulled up.

"I lost my virginity when I was thirteen," Jason admitted, "So I'm maybe not the one to ask."

"I thought you were at an all boys military school?" Christian frowned.

"I was. But every Christmas we'd the girls from another boarding school come to us so we could learn how to dance. Or we'd go there. I hooked up with a fifteen year old. My buddies let me have our room to myself and watched the door for the thirty seconds it took for me to blow my load," Jason shrugged, "I was too young though; I didn't even know what a condom was. It was incredibly stupid; she could have gotten pregnant. Maxwell is a good kid, he's just not thought. You could see how guilty he felt. He'll never be that stupid again."

Christian knew Max was a good kid, and Taylor was right; he'd lost himself to his hormones and would never knowingly hurt someone. Once it was laid out for him to see how wrong it was, he'd learn and never make the same mistake. Still, Christian would be getting in contact with the other two boys parents. He'd lie and say that the security guards screen the kids phones so Max didn't come across as a snitch to them; he wanted to punish his son, not have him on bad terms with the only two boys who took the time to speak to him.

Once they entered Grey House, everyone annoyed him. His head was hurting, his stomach queasy and he couldn't stop sweating. He must have looked pretty pale because Andrea kept offering him asprin which he took, needing to rid himself this chesty cold.

Fuck his chest was sore.

And his throat.

And his arms.

He'd gone for a run last night and was certain he was going to keel over in front of Ryan and The Dog Formerly Known As Clint. Fuck Taylor giving him the fucking flu.

The phone on his desk buzzed and Christian answered as soon as he got up from the sofa he'd camped his sick ass on.

"Grey."

"Mr Grey. That is the first potential candidate for a Stage One interview," Jason said formally, "Welch is here. I'll be temporarily unavailable for the next hour or so, depending if we like this guy or not. Reynolds will be available; he's working in the top floor office while I use the groundfloor today."

"Thank you, Taylor," Christian mumbled and put the phone down on him, trying to focus on the presentation notes on his table.

"You look like shit," Ros called from his door, the only employee with the inability to knock, "Are you able to give this presentation?"

"Of course," Christian snapped, "I've taken more Asprin; they'll kick in soon."

"You've not picked up that bout of the Norovirus again, have you?" Ros mumbled, having still never forgiven Christian for the vomiting bug he'd given half his senior faculty team over Christmas, a decade ago, after contracting it from his kids. He'd never seen so much vomit on work surfaces, they'd had to hire a deep cleaning company to bleach the entire building. It had been horrible, especially when Ryan had to stop the car to vomit on the busy streets of Downtown Seattle.

"No, it's just a cold-flu thing. It'll pass," Christian snarled, taking his seat, "But feel free to do the presentation yourself."

"Fuck off," Ros retorted, turning in her heels and marching away to her own office.

Bitch.

Christian just wasn't in the mood; he wanted to be in bed where Ana could take care of him. Or better yet; Gail. Ana couldn't make his dinner like Gail could, though he'd never dare admit to her that he would give her traybakes or cakes to The Dog Formerly Known As Clint to save him indigestion. Plus Ana seemed to think walks and exercise were the best cures for the cold. Gail, on the other hand, was like Christian's mother. She was good at playing nurse; he'd get soup, cake, warm fluffy pyjamas straight out of the tumble dryer, the 'special blanket' which Gail had patched together herself and gave to the Greylets whenever any of them were ill…She was just so maternal and old school. Christian was sure he'd have died decades ago had he not hired that woman.

That pain in his chest wasn't laying up yet so Christian laid out on his sofa with his iPad, preparing his presentation and going over the key points over and over again.

.

.

Maxwell went to one of the most prestigious schools in the state. The students here were guaranteed for greatness; half would attend Ivy League colleges, a quarter would go into family businesses and the other quarter would establish their own enterprise schemes with loans from their super rich parents. The uniform was something he couldn't get used to still.

In elementary school, both he and his other two siblings had went to a more casual institution like what mom had gone to as a kid. Dad wanted them to graduate to this high school, however, because he knew it would open more doors for them and it was safer; even Tay was impressed with the security systems here. It meant that Maxie didn't need Ryan to follow him around like in his old school which was a damn shame now; Ryan was Max's best friend.

Walking down the corridor and trying not to get in the way of anyone important, he spotted her.

 _Oh god, she was gorgeous._

 _Rachel Cage._

Max swallowed and stood frozen in place as he watched her rummaging in her locker. Every girl wore the same uniform in this school but somehow Rachel wore hers the best; that grandma styled pencil skirt just looked so sexy on her, and her blazer fit exactly as it should.

Since he matriculated to this high school, Max had loved Rachel. She was two years older than him. Well, two years and a few months since Max would be sixteen soon, but she was perfection in his mind and she'd always been the most beautiful human he'd ever known.

She was looking at him now.

Fuck, how long had she been looking at him?

Shit he couldn't move, couldn't speak, couldn't anything.

Oh shit, she noticed him.

Wait, shit, she noticed him? Maybe she'd speak to him? Maybe she'd approach him? Maybe she'd-

"What the fuck are you looking at?" Rachel snapped, glaring directly at Max as he tried in vain to smooth down his messy bed-head copper hair.

"I-uh, I, um," Max stammered, focusing on her lips. Those beautiful cupid bow lips. Max wondered what it would be like to kiss her. But then he also wondered what it would be like to kiss anyone full stop.

"Hey, look at me, freak," Rachel hissed and snapped her fingers in front of his eyes, "I'm having a shit day as it is. If you weren't aware, Brett Simpson's just sent naked photos of me to every boy in this sleazy school. So if you're done ogling me, I'll give you a mother fucking signed copy!"

Max could just about hear what she was saying because the corridor was now empty and there was no other noise getting in the way. He'd only thirty percent of his hearing so he had to really work at communicating.

"I-I-I-I," he stammered and Rachel sighed angrily, storming past him and hitting his shoulder in the process. He cursed and turned, grabbing her rucksack, "Wait."

"What." She snapped. It didn't sound like a question, but Maxie answered it.

"I, I'm deaf. I'm reading your lips," Max explained, "I'm not looking at your lips in a sexual way or anything. Honest," he stammered and that got Rachel to stop and turn to really look at him, "I, uh, I'm sorry to hear about the pictures."

"Have you seen them?" Rachel quizzed and Max nodded because mom always said women liked honest men.

"Yeah, I saw them," Max shrugged, "I mean, they were, uh, nice but, it's not nice. And I'm sorry I saw them. I'm sorry you're going through this. I, uh, I stay in at lunch recess. If you ever need a refuge, a few of us stay in and go to the computer suite."

"You're Ted's brother, aren't you?" Rachel clicked, "Baxter?"

"Close; Maxwell," Max smiled tightly, holding his hand out and trying to channel his inner Sawyer, grinning now, "Most people call me Mad Max."

"Fuck off they do," Rachel laughed, and Max laughed too, weakly, embarrassed that he was being mocked.

"Yeah you're right, no one does," Max lied, scratching his mop of wavy hair, wishing he looked a lot sharper like Ted, "But the offer's there. We just chill, you know? Keep ourselves to ourselves."

Rachel ran an eye over him then and Max felt his stomach churn with nerves. She knew he was a loser, heck Max knew he was a loser, but she seemed interested? Or maybe telling her he was deaf made her feel sorry for him? How would she act if he told her about his leg? Did she already know? Surely she did; her ex Brett had deliberately soccer tackled Max outside once because he'd a bet with the jocks that he could knock Maxie's prosthetic off in one slide.

"I better get to class," Max said, aware that he was already late for English, "I'll maybe see you at lunch."

"Maybe," Rachel nodded, shaking her head, "Sorry for yelling at you; I didn't realise you were lip reading."

"Ah, don't worry," Max joked, "I'm used to being yelled at; it's the only way I hear people from behind."

She smiled, and he smiled, and then she walked away and Max stood watching her go. She'd gone through the swing doors at the far end of the corridor but Max continued to stare for another five minutes before realising he was the only person around and was literally staring at thin air.

God he was such a loser.

.

 **Meanwhile,**

 **Grey Enterprise and Holdings,**

 **Downtown,**

 **Seattle**

.

Christian didn't even realise he'd fallen asleep on the couch until Reynolds came in and shook his shoulder.

"Sir, you have the Global Trade presentation," Reynolds reminded him, speaking softly until Christian was a little more alert.

Fuck, he felt like shit.

His arm was aching, his chest hurt, his neck was bothering him and he just couldn't seem to shift this goddamn sicky feeling in the pit of his tummy.

"Thank you Reynolds," Christian mumbled and sat up, running his hand over his sweaty face. The exertion of just sitting up made him hurt worse. It was a horrible pain, a squeezing, constricting pressure a little to the left of his chest. In fact, his left arm was really sore, more than it had been this entire morning. Was this the flu?

Christian was sure mom had told them that the typical signs of a heart attack was a running pain up the left arm and chest pain. But Christian was so healthy and active; he surely wasn't having a heart attack, not at this age.

"Sir, with all due respect, do you feel well enough to do this presentation?" Reynolds asked, watching him curiously, "You're looking a little peaky."

"I'm fine," Christian grumbled and stood be he nearly keeled over had Reynolds not caught him.

Fuck he could hardly breathe. This wasn't right.

"Sir?" Reynolds tried again.

"I'm having chest pains," Christian panted, his eye sight going blurry, "Left arm too."

"Shit, okay," Reynolds said and lowered himself and Christian down to the floor, "I'm calling an ambulance."

"Ana," Christian struggled as he gave himself over to the darkness befalling him, "I love you."

.

"ANDREA!" Reynolds shouted as he tore open Christian's shirt, the thing saturated in sweat. He laid his fingers to his neck, searching for a pulse and Christian's breathing.

He wasn't breathing.

"What's going on?" Andrea gasped as Reynolds stood, Christian on the floor.

"Cardiac arrest. Call an ambulance then get Taylor up here," Reynolds demanded, running past her and towards the top floor security office. He kicked the door and lunged for the Automatic external defibrillator then charged back through to Christian.

The AED was their new 'toy', a small piece of equipment shaped like a chunky laptop which, when opened, held two stick pads connected to wires which were in turn connected to the machine. After Lorna from HR had dropped down dead in her home following a heart attack, Mr Grey had insisted that every floor of Grey House have an AED machine for use in emergencies.

Reynolds knew how to work one, as did Sawyer. Ryan and Jason weren't as familiar with the machine and due to go on their training day this February, but they were very competent in CPR as it stood. Not that it would take long for them to grasp it; the machine instructed the operator on exactly what to do by means of a robotic voice.

He still wasn't breathing. Shit, shit, shit.

Thank fuck the boss wasn't all that hairy. Reynolds wiped dry his chest as best he could before opening the AED and removing the packaged pads within. The instant he did so, the machine began talking to him.

' _Open package and remove pads. Peel one pad and place on upper chest. Peel second pad and place on lower chest as shown.'_

Reynolds was already past that step, laying the first pad just under Christian's right collar bone, the second on the middle of his left hand side, under his arm pit. He sat back on his feet and watched Christian like a hawk, praying that he would wake up as the AED machine analysed Christian's rhythm.

"The ambulance is on it's way," Andrea declared as she ran in with the phone to her ear. She looked over what Reynolds was doing and relayed that information to the operator, "We're using the Automatic external defibrillator on him. Yes, my colleague is medically certified to use it; most of us are," she informed whoever she was speaking to.

'Shock advised. Charging.'

"What the fuck is going on?" Taylor growled as he ran into the room, looking out of breath. The Boss probably ran up the stairs rather than wait for the elevator.

"He's gone into cardiac arrest," Reynolds explained, watching Christian still, "Ambulance is on its way. I have everything possible under control, Boss."

Jason watched Reynolds silently, then looked down at Grey, assessing the situation. There wasn't much else they could do right now, Reynolds had covered everything possible.

"I'll clear the top floor and the ground floor," Jason decided. Reynolds knew it was exceptionally hard to relinquish control of Grey to anyone, he was Christian's CPO after all, and for a second, Reynolds felt as though he'd finally won the Marine's approval. If it weren't for the critically ill man before him, Reynolds would have wiped a tear.

"Call Ana once you've done that," Reynolds ordered Jason, "And his family."

Ordered Jason.

Wow this felt weird.

'Stand clear. Press flashing button to deliver shock,'

Jason lingered a little then, watching Reynolds press the small flashing red button on the machine to deliver a shock to try and jump start Christian's system. Reynolds looked up towards him, seeing the concern in Jason's face.

"Boss. Go. I've got this," Reynolds ordered again just as the machine's robotic voice offered him the next instructions, "Be downstairs when they arrive and go with him in the ambulance."

' _Shock delivered. It is now safe to start compressions. Give thirty compressions. Then give two breathes. Start CPR.'_

Reynolds sighed and laid his hands under Christian's rib cage, pressing down with his whole bodyweight and administering the thirty compressions requested.

1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8,9,10,

The intercom on Christian's desk buzzed; 'It's Jay. Emergency services have arrived. They're heading up in the elevator.'

11,12,13,14,15,16,17,18.

Reynolds looked up at Andrea who instinctively ran to greet them. She was surprising calm and collected under the circumstances, never dropping her professional front as she hurried away. It shocked Reynolds if he was being honest; Jason could make her cry with one foul look; it was great to see she could be resilient to life and death situations.

19,20,21,22,23,24,25,26,27.

He heard the bing of the elevator doors and heard Andrea hurriedly ushering them and a stretcher through to the office, but he tuned himself out and focused on the life hanging in the balance before him.

28,29,30.

He laid his lips to Christian's and exhaled as much as he could, twice; inflating his lungs as fully as he could before gently being pushed aside by the female emergency responder.

"You did great," she said briefly as she and her colleague took over, rolling Christian onto the stretcher, continuing where Reynolds had left off before securing him, and whisking him off to the elevator.

Jason would go with him in the ambulance, that way he felt as though he'd helped somehow. Reynolds didn't think he had the ability to move, firmly sat on his ass as he looked around the empty office, the empty floor, the silent building.

Thankfully, Andrea stayed upstairs with him once she'd relayed the medics back to the elevator doors for Jason to receive. She looked just as shocked as Reynolds but at least she had use of her legs.

She walked back towards him, stopped in front and then dropped to her knees in tears.

Reynolds instinctively sat forward and held her because, shit, he was crying too.

.

.

 **Present Day,**

 **Waiting on Luke and Christian,**

 **Paradise Casino,**

 **Las Vegas,**

 **Nevada.**

.

"Should we... Should we stop him?" Ana asked when Luke and Christian and Flick returned to the VIP table, each man looking a little more relieved somehow. Or at least Christian looked that way until he assessed the environment surrounding Ana. She saw Christian glaring a little when he realised that she had walked away from Jason and sat alone. She understood he hated her being alone in a crowd of people but she was honestly fine and had actually had their waitress come over and speak about Vegas for a few moments.

"Why would we stop him?" Christian asked, sipping his drink once he'd reclaimed his seat beside Ana, draping his arm over her shoulders possessively.

"Yeah," Luke shrugged and sat down, reeking of weed. She smelt it on him from across the table and was reminded of one of Kate's ex boyfriends in college. However, it was incredibly noticeable how much the joint had help Luke relax. His body language had softened since he'd had a smoke, "Jay looks fine."

Ana rolled her eyes at the men, feeling Christian stiffen beside her. She caught him smirking her way but ignored him, "Stop being typical guys and think about Jason's feelings for a minute. What if he's not ready for sex yet?" Ana pressed.

"He's not drunk," Christian pointed out, "Or at least not Taylor drunk. I wouldn't want to embarrass him if he's changed his mind about sex. He's not a kid; he's a grown ass man."

"What if he's just horny and not thinking with his brain?" Ana pointed out, looking at Luke for support since Christian was as emotional as a rock, "He'll regret it in the morning and he'll be devastated. I'm positive."

"Given his age, Ana, I'm sure it won't be the first time he'll have lead with his dick," Christian pointed out, watching as Jason leant in and whispered something into Claire's ear, his large spider like fingers on her hip.

It was weird to watch Jason so close to a woman who wasn't Gail, and Ana was surprised by how emotional she felt over it; a mix of anger and pride. She couldn't escape the anger she felt, as though Jason was cheating on Gail's memory, but at the same time she was proud to see he was actually feeling confident enough to talk to another woman, relatively sober too.

Ultimately though, Ana felt a pang of longing and deep sadness; seeing Jason flirting with a woman who wasn't Gail really drove home her absence in their lives now.

"Christian you should let him know he can bring her back to the apartment if he wants then," Ana suggested, looking at her husband with a nod.

"Me?" Christian huffed, looking directly at her, "Why should I?"

"Because," Ana started, "If I do it, it'll sound like I'm mothering him. If you do it, it sounds like locker room banter. ."

"I really don't want to have that conversation with him, Ana," Christian groaned, Luke avoiding Ana's eye contact as he stroked Flick, "Besides, he's hardly flirting with her; he's just talking. I don't want to go and push him into or out of anything." Christian complained, watching as Jason laughed at whatever Claire was saying.

"Why don't we just leave him to get laid?" Luke pouted, clearly unimpressed that Jason was the one getting lucky tonight by the look of things and not Luke himself. Not that he was outwardly seeking someone tonight. Ana realised that Luke had yet to leave Christian's side tonight, having fun just laughing and joking with them instead of outwardly seeking a female friend for the night.

Claire and Jason shifted from the bar, Claire going back to her friends whilst Jason re-entered the VIP area and nodded at everyone, drinks in hand for them all, "Claire and I are going to go dance for a bit."

"Sure, Boss," Luke said, ignoring his feelings of jealousy to egg Jason onwards, "Thanks for the drink."

Jason nodded and smiled, looking back towards Claire and following her down a flight of stairs towards the Ed Sheeran impersonator who was attracting a sizable crowd on the stage a ground below them.

"Jason can dance?" Christian asked, watching the skeletal man below them through the large windows of the VIP section. He was actually dancing very well, Ana thought, glad to see him having fun.

"Gail made him learn," Luke explained for Christian, "They used to come to the same salsa dancing class that I went to with Kate."

"You used to go dancing with Kate?" Ana frowned, looking at Christian who wasn't really even shocked by the revelation.

"Yeah, we did," Luke nodded, sipping his drink nonchalantly, "It was really good fun actually."

"And you took her skydiving?" Ana pressed curiously, "After she was diagnosed with Cancer a second time?"

"Yup. And we went on holiday together to Canada to watch the hockey," Luke added, "Elliot knew about it, I think."

Christian and Ana both shared the same curious look with one another. Both of them knew Luke had ended his marriage with Danni tremendously by having an affair which tore his family apart. She'd left him without a word, taking the girls back to NYC to live with her family. Luke had never revealed who he'd had the affair with because, apparently, the woman was important and their sleeping together would make things incredibly difficult for her.

Was it Kate?

Surely not.

She'd battled cancer three times, Ana had never known Kate to not be ill as an adult. First had come the breast cancer which she'd survived and had been in remission for years for. Then she'd had cancer in her womb which had shocked everyone. It true Kate spirit she'd fought through that and had a few more years of being cancer free before she was given the news that the cancer had returned and spread. That had been the final straw for her; her body didn't respond to treatments and left her with the only option; to be made comfortable.

Had she and Sawyer been having an affair during her treatment and remission periods?

The thought was sickening. Poor Elliot.

"I'm going to go gamble some more," Luke smiled and placed Flick on the sofa beside him, the dog making himself comfortable.

"I'll come too," Christian sighed, not wanting to keep thinking about Kate apparently like Ana did, "Do you want to come?" he asked his wife curiously.

"You go ahead, I'll catch up," Ana smiled thinly, her eyes watery as she thought of Kate.

"Don't stay here too long," Christian sighed, kissing Ana's lips gently.

"I wont," Ana replied, nodding to Flick, "We'll come find you."

Christian reluctantly left but Ana was secretly glad for a moment to sit and reflect on her life. She was exceptionally to still have her husband, she realised. They'd lost so many fantastic friends; Gail, Kate, Reynolds, Carrick and Grace, Carla and Ray; and they'd witnessed the breakdown of the Sawyer marriage. Yet throughout the challenges life had thrown at them –and with three miniature Christian Greys, there were loads of those- Ana was glad she and Christian's relationship had stood the test of time and they'd been able to grow old together. Hers truly was a happy life, Ana thought, and she felt truly blessed that life had never dealt them the cards it had their friends and loved ones.

She couldn't imagine losing Christian yet, not when they had so many adventures to have.

Ana had no idea how long she'd been sitting with Flick, but it must have been a while because Jason was coming back up the stairs and walking over to the VIP section again. He flashed his wrist stamp to get in, looking around before his eyes befell Ana alone. Instantly, he blushed and Ana knew exactly what was coming.

"Ana," Jason coughed, Ana turning to face him and trying her best not to blush either.

She knew exactly what he was about to ask; could he bring the pretty Irish lady home with him tonight. Or he was going to tell her that he was going with her to wherever she was staying.

Either way, he was going to let her know he was intending on having sex so they didn't worry about him disappearing this early into the night.

"Yes, Taylor?" Ana asked, looking at him curiously and trying not to smile too much at his squirming. Because he was seriously squirming in front of her.

"I, uh," Jason blushed, his hands beginning to pick each other. Bless him, he was so nervous that Ana couldn't help but hold his hands stead, linking their fingers so that he didn't make himself bleed.

"It's okay, Jason," Ana nodded and smiled encouragingly.

Jason nodded too, taking a deep breath and sighing, "I'm going to take Clare back to our hotel tonight," he said, looking at their interlocked fingers, "We've hit it off and, well, yeah. We'll keep the noise down."

"Just make sure she treats you like you deserve," Ana said firmly, squeezing his hands, "I mean it. You're a special guy. I'll punch her lights out if she doesn't make it a good experience for you."

Jason coughed again but smiled, "Thank you."

"It's no problems," Ana insisted, using Jason's hands to pull herself to her feet, "You can walk me to my husband, however. He's gambling downstairs with Luke."

"Sure," Jason smiled, Flick standing too once Ana did, following the humans downstairs to be reunited with his Daddy and his Biggest Fan.

.

 **.**

 **Half an hour later,**

 **In the elevator up to** ' ** _The Glass Loft_** **' apartment,**

 **Rose Pavillion Hotel,**

 **Las Vegas,**

 **Nevada,**

 **.**

Jason pressed Claire against the elevator wall, kissing her hungrily as she ran her hands through his hair and tugged hard. She had lifted her pretty skater dress up to her waist before hooking her leg around his hip, allowing him complete access to grind against her underwear.

Which were silky red lace boxers.

She pulled her tongue from his mouth and for a moment Jason feared she'd changed her mind, that he'd done something wrong, that he'd forgotten how to kiss...then she clamped her teeth down on his lower lip and-fuck that shot another bolt of excitement to his hard cock.

"Fuuuuck," Jason mumbled, looking down at her and then closing his eyes.

What the fuck was he doing?

This wasn't him.

 _What about Gail?_

He could do this to his wife-

Cold hands slid down his pants and grabbed a hold of his erection, rubbing his head with a thumb.

That did feel nice…

He couldn't remember the last time he'd even touched himself like this, let alone a woman doing it to him.

Fuck, fuck, fuck, she unzipped his pants in the public elevator, pulling his cock out slightly to jerk him off better.

"You're enjoying this," she sung in that Irish lilt, staring up at him with those cat-like eyes and teasing crooked smirk.

"Yes," Jason panted, looking down at her feet and groaning internally; high heels with peep toes. They were a navy blue, very tidy and clean and flashing a row of beautifully painted toenails. Just the way Jason liked.

Fuck, he wanted her feet in his face, in his mouth, under his nose…walking down his body…around his dick-

Shit he was about to cum, this was getting too much. He was about to cum in her hand.

As though sensing his tension, Claire let go and gently retucked him into his pants, pushing his junk down as she went as far as to zip him back into place. It was cruel, he was dying to finish and this suit was new.

"I want you to do that to me," Claire purred, pulling him back against her for another passionate kiss, hooking her leg back around him. Jason could barely contain himself as he thrust and ground against her for the friction he'd lost, running his free hand up the inside of her thigh towards those gorgeous lace panties-

When the elevator 'binged' he found himself suddenly becoming aware of himself and what he was doing.

This really wasn't him and the instant the doors open he was sure to keep some distance between himself and Claire until he could think straight.

He'd kissed another woman.

He'd nearly cum for another woman.

He'd been about to finger another woman.

He'd been about to cheat on Gail's memory with another woman.

"Wow, this apartment is beautiful," Claire commented, adjusting the skirt of her dress as she explored the view.

"Yeah," Jason nodded, not sure what else to say as he walked behind the breakfast bar to put a surface between them. Though it possibly wasn't needed now; thoughts of his abuse to Gail's precious memory had him soften faster than a pierced balloon.

Claire noticed the change, turning to look at him, "Are you okay?"

"No," Jason admitted, "No I'm really not okay."

"Was it something I did?" Claire panicked, "I'm sorry if I was too forward-"

"No, it's not you it's- look, I need to speak to you about something that I should have told you first in the bar," he said, "We have to talk before this goes further."

"Okay?" Claire frowned, sitting on the sofa and looking up at him. This seriously wasn't sexy, Jason realised. In his mind, he visualised this heat between himself and Claire and he also saw himself holding a barrel of ice cold water which he intended to pour over them both. In his gut, he knew he needed to be upfront and tell her what was going on in his head right now.

"What's wrong?" Claire asked, "Does my breathe smell?"

"No, no, it's not you," Jason groaned, "Jesus, it's not…look, I'm…"

I'm a widower.

Jason realised this was the first time he'd used that horrible, cold word to describe himself. It had always been Husband. He is a Marine and a Husband.

Is.

Was.

With a stab of pain, Jason felt something shift within him and his stomach completely dropped; he was a widower. He'd lost his wife. He was a widower. Gail was gone. He was a widower. He was no longer a husband. He was a widower.

Widower.

Claire was looking at him now with a risen eyebrow which was when Jason realised he'd been staring at the floor with an open mouth, willing the word to tumble out of his mouth. IT seemed so final, so definite.

"I'm a … a widower," Jason explained, scratching at his hands and picking the skin till they bled, "I just want you to know about me. I'm a Marine and a father, grandfather now actually. I have been married twice. My first wife was horrible but my late wife was a beautiful soul. I'm pretty sure I'm an alcoholic now, and I'm positive I have a depression of some sort too. I'm in Vegas trying to find myself once more."

God he needed a drink badly but now that he'd spoken he just couldn't help himself tell Claire more and then more and then more; throwing bucket after bucket of cold water onto any possibility of sex tonight.

"I lost my wife to dementia last year. Well, maybe it was the year before that that I really lost her. I was her carer for ten years; she lived with me until about two weeks before the end. I had to put her in a home because she hated me. She screamed at me, she bit me, she screamed from six am till one am; there was no rest from it. And I knew I couldn't keep going with her. I'd done my best. But I hadn't. If I had done my best, I'd never have put her in that nursing home," Jason ranted, and he realised he was crying as he continued to talk at Claire.

"If I hadn't put her in a home we'd have had longer together. She went into that home and she hated it and then she had a fall and then she was in hospital and then she contracted pneumonia and then she fucking died. If I'd done my best she'd have stayed with me," Jason growled, "And I can't get over how guilty I feel about it. I feel like I failed her; I failed my vows, I couldn't keep her through sickness and health. And now I'm here desperate to have sex with you but I can't get over how I'm just going to let her down again. And I can't even remember the last time I had sex so I'll probably let you down, too."

He forced a smile and tried to joke, looking down at Claire on the sofa. She sat silently and nodded and listened to him, not interrupting and letting him speak freely without judgement. She didn't look sympathetic, she didn't look patronising. She just listened which was what he needed, Jason realised. He needed to talk about Gail, because not talking about her and how their battle against Dementia had ended was driving him crazy.

There was a silence between them, and Claire continued to look at him with that stone faced expression. So he continued to talk about his feelings.

"I really want to have sex with you tonight, Claire, I'd really like that to happen," Jason said softly, looking away from her now, "But I know I've ruined the mood, and I'll understand if you want me to just call you a taxi."

"I don't think I should go," Claire said firmly, nodding and then looking up at him, "No, I think I should stay. I think I need to, for you."

"I'm sorry about that outburst. I just wanted you to understand me; I didn't anticipate all of that would come out once I started though," Jason added, shaking his head, "I mean it. I'm so sorry. That was rude of me."

"There's nothing to apologise for," Claire shrugged, "Sex is a very intimate act between two people, even a one night stand. It's…tough. So I think, you know, sharing is good."

Claire sighed stood up, "Look, I'm not expecting the best sex of my life; I'm just looking for sex and with someone that makes me laugh and I think you're pretty funny and handsome too. If it puts you at ease, I lost my partner to Parkinson disease last year."

Jason looked at her curiously then, watching her wrap her arms around her chest, "Henry was my world. We never married; truth be told we were teenage punks and anti-establishment in our youth and we always said that registering to be married was so…lame," she laughed weakly, "I had carers who lived with us until Henry passed but I know what it's like to have to watch your whole world deteriorate before you and all you can do is spoon feed them an extra scoop of soup and hope they eat enough calories to keep strong."

"Preaching to the Pope," Jason laughed softly, remembering how odd it had felt to bib his wife and feed her mashed potato just like he'd done when Sophie was a toddler.

"My sister had practically dragged me on that flight from Belfast to get here because I don't get out like I used to, I don't want to without Henry. But I sucked it up and did it and I'm so glad I did because I've had so much fun since we got to America," Claire laughed then grew serious, "I also know how guilty the _First Time_ after feels," Claire admitted, "Because I'd hoped you would be mine."

"Fuck off," Jason choked with a laugh, "I'm sorry but I can't believe that out of everyone at that bar, it was us who met each other. It's like some Devine intervention to get us both laid."

"I know, right," Claire laughed too, smiling up at him, "I still want to have sex, if you do. I mean, I'll need a little more foreplay now that we've had such a deep conversation, but I'm still pretty dead set that you're the one I want to move onto the next stage with."

Jason knew exactly what she meant because he, too, suddenly felt ready to move onto the next stage of grieving; sharing intimacy with someone other than his spouse.

"I want to, too, it's just," Jason shrugged and smiled because she hit the nail on the head, "You're right; I feel guilty. But everyone keeps telling me that life is for the living and I think I'm starting to listen to them."

"Me too," Claire nodded, looking at him, "Look, why don't we see how it goes? If you can't, I understand. If you scream her name out instead of mine, I understand. If you want to do missionary, I understand. If you want to fuck me hard against those windows, I understand. I'm looking for a good time, that's all. There's no moral obligation for you to be gentlemanly," Claire said, then smirked seductively, "In fact, I'm not looking for a gentleman at all. Don't worry about offending me; I understand what you're going though because it's exactly what I'm going through and I might call you Henry by accident, I might ask you to do something he used to do that I loved."

"You're amazing," Jason sighed, feeling oddly at ease as he looked at her and smiled softly, "You're making me feel really at ease."

"You're making me feel the same," Claire smiled back, then laughed, "You're wife was a lucky gal to have a man like you in her life."

"Thanks," Jason nodded, scratching the back of his head, "The same could be said about your partner; you're a beautiful human being."

"Shall we continue where we left off?" Claire asked, approaching him now, coming towards the breakfast bar he'd been hiding behind.

"Please, but can I just ask; do I need a condom?" Jason questioned, recalling the conversation he'd had with that idiot Sawyer who didn't seem to realise he was very much still fertile and susceptible to STDs. Jason was infertile, but he wasn't stupid, he was completely aware that Claire was still a stranger and she could have bullshitted to him just for sex. Not that he truly believed that but still; safe sex.

"…How old do you think I am?" Claire frowned, stopping short a step or so in front of him, her hand on his chest.

"Young enough that I could get your pregnant still," Jason said because there was no way in Hell he was going to confess his fear of getting a disease, "Maybe fifties?"

"I'm sixty five," Claire frowned then threw herself into Jason's arms with a kiss which really highlighted to Jason that, no matter what age a woman was, they seemed to appreciate being told they looked younger than they were.

.

.

 **Meanwhile,**

 **Paradise Casino,**

 **Las Vegas,**

 **Nevada.**

.

"Christian! You just gambled 4 million dollars. And lost!" Ana exclaimed, waving her hand in the air in utter shock.

Christian smiled at Ana, though he looked as if he were having a stroke; his eyes were droopy and his smile was wonky. In her mind, she counted how many possible drinks he'd had and just couldn't understand how he'd ended up so intoxicated.

Usually, when Christian had too much to drink he'd become drowsy, occasionally giggly and playful but never this…loose.

"That's like a haircut to me, stupid woman," Christian said, waving her money woes away in a way which actually really offended Ana. He just turned his back on her and focused again on the roulette table before him, getting high on the crowd it seemed, everyone egging him on to gamble massive amounts of money.

"Luke," Christian suddenly called, waving the man over before focusing on his hand directly. Slowly, he waved it in front of his face, studying in with such intensity that Ana could have sworn he were hallucinating. What the fuck?

"You okay, Champ?" Luke asked, leaning over and grinning at him. In his arms was that ugly dog, Flick having decided that the floor was no place for him anymore.

"I don't think those pills are working; I've taken four now," Christian said and then stared up at Luke curiously. Suddenly, his mouth dropped open and he reached out for Flick, "Oh my fucking god, look at him."

"You sure they're not working?" Ana heard Luke laugh as he surrendered his beloved scabby, flaking skinned, bald and confused Chihuahua to Christian. Her husband bundled him up and slowly patted his head as though he'd never witnessed something more precious in his life.

"He's got little whispy hairs," Christian gasped, holding the dog to his face and rubbing Flick's back against his cheeks, "Oh my god."

"Christian," Ana scoffed, "You're embarrassing me."

People were looking on at Christian and laughing, taking pictures, giggling. Luke noticed and, even though he was probably more baked than a pasta dish, he took Christian from under his arm and lifted him out of his seat and away from the roulette table.

"Ana, look at him," Christian continued, holding Flick out above his face, "He's got the cutest little nose; it's got the tiniest of pink bits. And his ears," he said, his hands persisting on prodding the poor old pup within an inch of it's life, "he's like a four legged bat. I love him," he concluded, and brought Flick to his chest for a cuddle.

It was like watching Lenny from Of Mice And Men.

Yup, Christian was hammered.

Ana rolled her eyes and decided to be the adult here; Luke was high, Christian was drunk and Jason had fucked off to get fucked. She had to be the fucking brains.

"Right, I'm going to organise a taxi," Ana snapped, glaring at both men, "We're going back to bed, Christian; you need to sleep this off."

"Sleep? No, no I'm wide awake," Christian insisted, looking at the neon lights of the slot machines, jumping as someone won the jackpot. Everything in his environment was captivating him, and all the while he was hugging the dog he hated to his chest.

Yup, it was bed time.

"I don't care, Christian. We're going home," Ana huffed, pointing at Luke, "Keep an eye on him. I'm going to go find that waitress and get her to call us a taxi."

"Pffffft," Luke laughed, ignoring Ana completely as he watched Christian lick Flick's head.

Flick, in return, looked utterly horrified and instead of returning the favour, he wriggled in Christian's arms until he was dropped to the floor. He darted to Ana's side, dancing between her legs as she marched away to get some transport booked.

She couldn't believe the state of the two men; it was completely ruining her night. And fuck Christian if he thought he was getting laid now. She didn't care if he'd pills or not; he could go fuck himself because she was furious with how he'd snubbed her like he had at the roulette table. She was beyond embarrassed.

"I hate this," Ana told Flick, the poor dog utterly traumatised by Christian's groping. She scooped him up and cradled him to her chest, though nowhere near as tightly as Christian had, "Why don't we let Christian and Luke go out on the town and you and me can go home and watch 101 Dalmations or something dog related, huh? Let them get wasted together."

She said in out of anger and for a moment she was tempted to leave Luke and Christian to please themselves…but she couldn't leave her husband in that state. He was an asshole right now, but she loved him and she didn't want him to hurt himself.

The waitress was very good, as always, organising a 'luxury taxi cab' for Mr Grey's party. Ana felt ever so slightly better and carried her handbag and Flick back down the stairs to the main Casino where she'd left Luke and Chirstian.

Only, of course, they were gone.

"For fuck sake!" Ana actually shouted aloud, a couple in front of her turning and frowning, "Not you; my pig eared husband and his tit of a friend," she sighed, looking around for Luke and Christian.

Surely they couldn't have just left her, right?

Christian never left her alone, even drunk. This just wasn't right.

"Are you looking for the two gentlemen?" A fellow elderly lady by a slot machine called, Ana approaching her.

"Gentlemen is a loose term right now," Ana sighed, "Did you see them?"

"I did," the old woman said, then held her hand out, "It'll cost you though."

"What?" Ana gasped, "Are you having a laugh? How much?"

"Three hundred bucks," the woman nodded and turned back to her machine and inserted more of her coins. Clearly she was a gambler, Ana realised, and an addict at that. But Ana had a few high valued chips in her purse and she was so done with this night that she literally held them out to the woman.

"These chips are worth quadruple that," Ana snipped, channelling her 'Inner Mrs Grey' and turning up the attitude and sass, "Where is my husband?"

.

.

 **Downstairs,**

 **Paradise Casino Nightclub,**

 **Las Vegas,**

 **Nevada.**

" _Forget about your boyfriend and meet me at the hotel room, you can bring your girlfriends and meet me at the hotel room. We at the hotel, motel, Holiday Inn. We at the hotel, motel, Holiday Inn."_

"We at the hotel, motel, Holiday Inn!" Luke and Christian shouted, arms around each other and they jumped up and down in time with the large crowd on the Casino's nightclub floor.

The DJ, whoever he was, had a sizable audience and Luke was really enjoying himself. It was possibly the weed and alcohol though which played the largest contributing factor, however; his aches and pains were numbed slightly and he was able to move around pain free for once. He hated what was happening to his body.

"Luke, I love you," Christian mumbled, wrapping his arms tightly around Luke's neck and pressing against him; chest to chest.

"I love you too, Grey," Luke laughed, knowing not to embrace the boss too tightly since he hated being touched still, even at his age, but the guy was so fucked that Luke doubted one tight hug would be remembered.

Christian squeezed back then pulled away, kissing Luke lightly on the lips before turning back towards the DJ and losing his shit.

Never in his life had Luke seen Christian dance quite like this. It was possible that the guy was actually feeling the music. Heck, if he'd had four MDMA tablets he probably could feel the fucking music.

"What is this song?" Christian asked, turning to stare at Luke, "I fucking love it."

Luke laughed, "Kate's favourite; Nicki Minaj," he said, then started to sing along, dancing with Christian which was perhaps the weirdest thing he'd ever done in his life. There'd been many nights where he and Kate had driven around Seattle for late nice ice cream, the only thing she could eat during her second battle with cancer, and they'd both break into song and rap the entire Minaj album. Anaconda was a favourite.

"Boy, you got my heartbeat runnin' away, beating like a drum and it's coming your way. Can't you hear that boom, badoom, boom, boom, badoom, boom, bass?" Luke sung, pointing at Christian, "You got that super bass. Boom, badoom, boom, boom, badoom, boom, bass. Yeah, that's the super bass."

Christian was loving it, bouncing and kicking his legs about and loving life as he saw the colours around him. At least he was having a good trip, Luke thought, shaking his head as he bounced his way over to a group of women and wormed his way in, busting shapes he had no business doing.

Taylor probably wouldn't believe this in the morning, Luke smirking as the young women didn't push him away but rather encouraged his outrageous moves. Who even jumped over their own leg anymore? Christian Grey, apparently.

Luke smiled and turned to go get himself some water. He hadn't had a huge amount to drink, his body was already in shit shape that adding alcohol to it was asking for trouble. He needed to keep hydrated.

As he headed for the Nightclub's bar, he was attacked.

Ana Grey grabbed him by the ear and yanked so hard that Luke was sure she'd whacked out a few of his hairs, "OW!" he exclaimed and prised her hand from his poor lobe, "What the hell?!"

"Where is my husband?" Ana demanded, "No shit, Sawyer. I told you both to wait for me to get the taxi. I'm furious."

"Christian's on the dancefloor with a flock of women," Luke said, afraid Ana's next grapple hold would be around his nads, "It's just those pills; he's taken a lot of them."

Ana's face looked as though Luke had punched her; she looked so shocked and horrified, "What…what do you mean he's with other women on those pills?" she said, tears in her eyes, "Are they younger?"

Huh.

Luke shrugged, "Well, yeah, we're pretty much the oldest people down here right now, Ana," he pointed out, "Look, it's not like he's cheating. He's just dancing. It's what those pills do; make people dance all night."

"Wait….what?" Ana frowned, "Since when did Viagra do that?"

 _Viagra?_

Luke rose an eyebrow, "Viagra? No. He asked me to source him MDMA. He's taken four ecstasy tablets."

Ana's jaw dropped, "Luke!"

"He wanted pills to help him loosen up and dance," Luke insisted, "Never once did he say 'Viagra', I swear it!" he said, sobering up fast as the reality dawned on him, "Shit."

"He told me you got him Viagra!" Ana gasped, her hand over her mouth, "Oh my god, Luke, his heart! He's got a heart condition, Luke, why did you think-Fuck, it doesn't matter. What matters is that we need to get him to the doctors, now before he has a heart attack."

"Ana, I swear, I thought he wanted Molly. I swear," Luke insisted, grabbing her wrist, "I'm so sorr-"

The palm of her hand slapped his face hard, causing him to take a step back, "There. I'm not mad anymore. Help me get him to the hospital and I'll completely forgive you."

"Geeeez," Luke mumbled, looking back towards where Christian was, in the centre of a group of onlookers, sweating like hell and dancing as though his life depended on it.


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N; this flash back is based on my friend's act of rebellion against his conservative upbringing**

 **.**

 **Chapter Twenty four**

 **.**

 **In a cab,**

 **Heading to the hospital with a high Christian Grey,**

 **Las Vegas,**

 **Nevada.**

.

.

"He said he took them all the time."

Luke felt ridiculously guilty, trying desperately to rationalise what had happened. He just didn't understand why Christian had ever thought that Luke was meeting with an actual chemist in a street alleyway. At what point did Christian believe the Chemist was dealing Viagra? He'd wanted dancing pills and he'd received them; good quality MDMA tabs too, although Luke was dead certain that Ana wouldn't care right now how good the gear her husband had taken was.

"Viagra. He takes Viagra all the time," Ana corrected Luke sharply, Christian sat between them in the back of the yellow cab which Luke managed to hail when Ana decided that a cab would be more inconspicuous than taking the limo Christian had hired them. He was strapped in tightly with Flick in his hands tightly.

He'd been coaxed into the cab with relative ease; Ana had promised she'd take him to see the lights and Christian had nodded with obvious excitement. He was still coming up in his high given the number of pills he'd popped, Luke reckoned, and so they were moving fast to get him to a hospital before the high really hit.

"Why would you think he'd take drugs, Luke? When have you ever thought that Mr Christian Grey would support drug usage, even if it were just recreational?" Ana challenged, shaking her head in disbelief before leaning forward to see Luke from across Christian's belly. She was super pissed, even if she pretended to have accepted Luke's one millionth apology, "Not everyone is a junkie like you."

Junkie.

Ouch, Luke thought, that hurt.

"I don't know what I was thinking, Ana," Luke groaned and buried his head in his hands as Christian began licking poor bald and shivering Flick again, "I thought it was weird but-Fuck, I don't know. I'm sorry, Ana, I'm so sorry."

"I told you that I've forgiven you," she snipped but Luke knew she hadn't meant it. How could she? He'd bought her husband drugs by accident. Her husband with a heart condition. How would she ever forgive him?

"Ana look at the lights," Christian pipped up now, pointing towards the lights on the dashboard of the cab. He was so spaced out now, his eyes black, and his teeth grinding together. He'd peaked now Luke was certain; watching as Christian slowly extended a hand towards the front of the cab and attempted to catch whatever floating image he was seeing before him, "Wow."

Ana shook her head in disgust when he eventually gave up looking at the colours and went back to licking Flick again. She handed him a bottle of water with a straw in it to redirect his attention from the texture of Flick's patchy fluff and to keep Christian hydrated.

 _'Sips not gulps'_ Google had advised when it came to hydrating someone tripping. Apparently ecstasy could affect the body's ability to retain and pass water. Just what Ana and Luke needed; for her husband to inflate like Violet Beauregarde from Charlie and the Chocolate Factory whilst Luke helped roll him into the ER like the Umpa lumpas.

"I wish Kate we here," Ana growled and sat back, knowing full well that Kate could deal with this situation a million times better than either she or Luke could.

Luke wished Kate were here too but for a million other reasons.

Kate had always been better at talking to the kids about drugs, try as Ana and Christian had. Christian was so anti-drugs with the kids that it was actually rather intimidating. He had no tolerance for the kids to even experiment with substances which Ted had found out the hard way when he'd come home smelling of cigarettes on day. Luke had remembered starting his shift and finding Jason hiding in the security office watching from the safety of the CCTV cameras as Christian ripped his son a new asshole for smoking one single, lonesome cigarette.

Sex for some reason was different. Christian and Ana had said from the get go that they wanted their kids to feel as though they could approach either of them with sex questions. Luke remembered Ana had once said she wondered what would have happened if Carrick and Grace had been more open and approachable to their own kids about sexual health. Would Christian have come forward about Elena sooner before he'd become as damaged as he had by her? Luke reckoned that Christian's childhood and Ana's to an extent was what influenced their stance on balls-out honesty with their children when it came to doing the dirty.

Christian agreed with Ana on her desires to have an open discussion policy on sex; not talking about sex made it seem like a taboo subject and neither of them wanted their children to be afraid to ask for help or advice when they needed it. They promised to always be frank and open about sex, using humour to make the subject less formal and taboo.

 _'Teddy put your dick down for ten minutes and come have dinner with your family.`_

 _'Phoebe, don't yell at your mother. I don't care if you're pms-ing like Krakatoa, you don't call her names.'_

 _`Max, for your Christmas we bought you a year supply of socks. Stop masturbating in your good silks!'_

And thank fuck they had, Luke thought, because it had worked. At fifteen, Ted said he was going to have sex and Christian, reluctantly Luke was sure, taught him about condoms and consent. It was a lesson which obviously worked because they hadn't had any teenage pregnancies to deal with and Teddy had never had to go to a clinic for STDs so…result?

It also meant that Christian could let Jason and the rest of them know to loosen Ted's leash a little when the kid was with his friends. No one wanted to eavesdrop on the spotty assed teen flopping around on top of his High school sweeter heart, after all, and so for that element of the honesty policy Luke was thankful of.

Phoebe had gotten a similar talk but she was more private and openly admitted to not being ready for sex until she'd left high school and met Jace over the summer. By that time, she was well informed and had a grounded idea of what to expect.

Maxwell had gone behind Ana and Christian's backs and actually went to Gail to ask if girls would ever want sex with him considering he was legally 'disabled'. Apparently, he knew his parents would be biased and he wanted 'an outsider perspective' and Gail had given him one. A frank and honest one which the seventeen year old lad had needed to hear, Luke thought.

 _"It'll be harder for you, Max,_ " she'd told him, sipping a hot chocolate with him in her cottage, " _Because high school girls are immature and inexperienced themselves. Don't worry if you can't lose your virginity now; the girls around you aren't worth your time if they think for whatever reason you're unworthy. Focus on yourself, get yourself to a happy place and when you're not looking, you'll find a girl who'll give you a first experience to remember._ "

" _Do you think I'm good looking?_ " Max asked then. Luke hadn't wanted to interrupt but he'd overheard them both whilst he'd been napping on the sofa. Instead of moving, he'd decided to listen in and try and work out why poor Maxie had been so down in the dumps lately.

" _You're incredibly handsome_ ," Gail had nodded, " _I know everyone seems to think Ted is the good looking one because he's sporty and athletic but you_ ," she chuckled, " _You're the one I'd set my daughter up with. You've got the most amazing blue eyes. I sometimes think they're grey but really, they look more blue than Ted's, maybe even green in some light. And you've got an All American smile, it's adorable especially with your dimples. You've got the better figure too; Ted is lean like your father but you've the potential to be bigger. I don't know who you take after but you've got really broad shoulders and women love that. Shoulders you can hold on to. Jason's like that, believe me; it's an attractive quality._ "

" _Gaaaaaaaaail_ ," Max laughed.

" _It's true, Max. Once you leave high-school you'll see what I mean. When you're a teen girls only seem interested in cute Justin Bieber faces, skinny six packs, clean-shaven chins and small bums. When you reach college age it's about shoulders, backs, beefy thighs, ruggedness. Which is why you're going to be an absolute beauty in college because you're big, you've a gorgeous face and most importantly you've got a dark sense of humour. You'll have women begging to be your first Max, honestly. High-school is rough but persevere, Maxie. It's only another year and you'll be free_."

It was just a damn shame that the family were not as tolerant with drugs as they were with sex. The potential was there for communication but Luke understood the reasons Grey and Ana feared anything which their kids could become addicted to. Sex, sugar, alcohol, sure they understood and spoke about those subjects, but drugs? No, Drugs were not tolerated by the Grey household.

Luke often thought that they would have accepted a teenage pregnancy before they would have accepted drug use. Marijuana was legal in Seattle, it was no longer something dirty to be enjoyed in private, but that made no odds ends to the Greys. Drugs were bad and that was it.

Out of all three children, Luke couldn't believe that it had been poor Maxwell who'd committed cardinal sin by bringing pot into their home.

.

.

 **A lifetime ago…**

 **Maxwell's room,**

 **Grey Mansion,**

 **Grey Estate,**

 **Seattle**

 **.**

"What is that?" Ana asked, unable to keep the shocked disgust from her voice as she stared down at the purple plastic item on her youngest son's bed. Gail had her hand over her mouth, stood at the back of Ana's son's room now. It was she who'd found the offending item bundled up in Maxwell's bed linen drawer, having decided to give the youngest Greylet fresh bedsheets since he was apparently too busy wanking and getting high to clean his own god damn room.

Fuck sake, Ana was going to kill him.

Beside her, Christian continued to glare wordlessly down at Gail's findings, utterly flabbergasted that his youngest baby would completely disregard the long standing policy on drugs within the household. If Max was lucky, his end would be painless and quick.

"A water pipe, Mrs Grey," Taylor commented, also in the bedroom and staring down at the bed, "Or a bong."

Ana knew full well what the item was, she just couldn't bring herself to admit it that they'd found one in her baby's possession. Other kids had bongs; her kids didn't because they knew better.

Christian was anti-substance completely. He had zero interest in drugs and addiction and had made a point to avoid even reading about the Devil that had ruined his younger years. He wasn't clueless about substances, but he was certainly ignorant to street terms and drug paraphernalia. It was about the only thing that Ana's husband was close minded about; he'd have open discussions about vaginal fisting but the moment drugs were mentioned he'd close down the conversation and declare himself 'bored' in the rudest manner possible. Ana understood it to be one of his coping mechanisms and never questioned it...but now fucking Maxwell had gone and come home with the Anti-Christ of items.

God, these damn kids!

"For?" Christian growled lowly, Ana turning to look at him; his grey eyes were narrowed coldly and he genuinely looked scary for a moment.

"Marijuana, Mr Grey," Gail commented, her facial expression half guilty and half worried; Gail could probably sense the lashing Maxie had coming his way just as much as Ana did.

Christian nodded and nudged the item on the bed, "How the fuck does this work?" he asked, turning to Taylor then.

With a cough, Taylor approached and sat on Maxie's bed. "You, um," he lifted the bong and pointed to the bowl, "Once you crushed up your hash, you put it in this piece here. There's water to this level," he pointed it all out to Christian, "You place your lips inside the bong here, to seal it and with a lighter…"

Jason held the item to his mouth, imitating a lighter with his free hand and 'lighting' the imaginary material in the bowl.

"And that's how you take a hit," Jason concluded, putting the bong down and standing, straightening his pants, "Not that I have experience with using one," he clarified, averting his eyes when Christian glared furiously at him; drugs were not tolerated full stop and that included the staff.

"Fuck I expect this behaviour from Ted, not Maxie," Christian spat, looking at Gail sharply, "Did you find anything else in here? Or just the bong?"

Her eyes fell and she sighed, "I've noticed Maxwell's room smelling of…weed. At first I thought it was just some incense; I know he likes lighting candles when he's studying. But seeing the Hash Pipe…I'm afraid I've dropped the ball, Mr Grey."

Ana was reeling a little from Gail's admission for multiple reasons; firstly, her son was actively using recreational drugs in her anti-drug household. Secondly, their little housekeeper had said 'hash pipe' with such confidence and casualness.

"He's a smart kid; he's got a future ahead of him. What the fuck is he doing smoking weed?" Christian snapped, "I can't believe this. Who the fuck does he think he is bringing drugs into my household?"

"There's maybe more to it, Christian," Ana suggested, "Maybe you should speak to Ryan? He's with Maxwell almost twenty four seven. See if he's got something to say about it."

"Ryan should fucking tell me if my son is doing something illegal," Christian shouted now, shouting at Ana before spinning on his heels and squaring up to Jason. The marine tensed and puffed out his chest, meeting Christian's challenge.

Gail and Ana were practically choking on the testosterone.

"I want Ryan fired."

"Ryan's done nothing wrong," Jason countered, protective over the youngest member of his security Team. Everyone knew how much Ryan was babied by Gail and also by Jason, though he dare not admit it.

"He's covering my son's illegal activities from me!" Christian roared, pointing a jabbing finger at Jason's chest aggressively. Ana sighed; she knew exactly where this was going.

"Pot's not illegal," Jason growled, "Besides, he doesn't watch Max at school, in his friends houses or even in here! Heck, none of us do. Do you really want us to be stood watching your kids wiping their own fucking asses?"

"If he's doing it up here, how the fuck have you not caught him on the cameras in his room?" Christian challenged, jabbing Jason physically now with that wayward finger.

"Remember the Phoebe and Jace incident? We re-evaluated and readjusted the cameras in all the used bedrooms to allow for some scrap of privacy," Jason snapped, shoving Christian aside and standing up on Maxwell's kingsized bed. Gail glared at her husband now; she'd just put fresh sheets on Maxwell's bed and Jason was walking all over them with his muddy outdoor trainers.

"This entire corner," Jason called with a wave, "is completely free of CCTV. As is the toilet. The windows and doors are all monitored but we have timers on the beds. If your son is in this area after ten pm, he can do whatever the fuck he wants and I wont see it. This was your request," Jason stressed, pointing at Christian from up on the bed.

"My request was to do that for Phoebe only," Christian snarled, "No one else."

"Christian!" Ana groaned, "You can't pick and choose what kids we monitor. Max deserves as much privacy as Phoebe did."

"Boys are different!" Christian shouted back at Ana, losing his temper. His face was red and she could see the veins in his neck bulge and pulse. She sighed and shook her head; poor fifty just didn't know how to deal with these sort of situations with the kids. It was the same when his precious Phoebe was getting cosy with Jace Taylor. He didn't mind her with boys in theory but he was choosy about what boys she could date and now she was in the Navy, he'd lost his ability to control her.

His anger was derived from fear; he was afraid that Maxwell would get in trouble, be that physically, mentally or with the law. Ana knew that taking a calming and reasonable tone was usually enough to calm Fifty down and get him to think rationally. She hoped this would be the case now, but was doubtful.

"Boys aren't different," Ana said firmly but politely, smiling at him as reassuringly as she possibly could muster at the present moment, "Maxwell deserves privacy too, honey."

"No he doesn't! He clearly can't be trusted because he's smoking pot!" Christian exclaimed, his voice breaking as he shouted at Ana. At Gail. At Taylor. At God. At whoever would listen to his fury and disgust that his son, his baby, had smoked pot.

"Mrs Grey," Gail started but Christian shut her off next with an absolute stinker of a glare.

The room suddenly felt like a tundra, Christian's tone ice cold as he stared directly at Gail. "You should have reported that suspicious smell in here sooner!" he shouted at their little housekeeper, directing the entire blizzard of his anger her way, as though he believed Gail was part of some elaborate cover up for Ana's son. In reality, Ana knew that Christian did not believe Gail was at fault but at the present moment, in his fit of panic, everyone was to blame for Maxwell's behaviour.

Jason didn't seem to like Christian's tone, however, particularly when he was speaking to the man's wife. Ana rolled her eyes and shook her head as Jason started to argue. She knew exactly what was coming; Christian would either fire Jason or Jason would resign and they would argue, fight, bicker or knock each other out. Then they'd each separate and either eat, sleep, shit, work out, drink beers and come Monday morning Jason would be suited and booted by the Q7 to take Christian to work. Ana was starting to think their behaviour was all due to Lunar phases or something because it seemed to be monthly that these Alpha Males would become quarrelling children. The full moon was the only possible explanation...either that or both men's menstrual cycles were in sync.

God they were just the worst, Ana thought, catching Gail's eye and shaking her head in time with their house keeper.

"Don't shout at Gail; she did nothing wrong," Jason threatened, "She's not a sniffer dog. If she didn't know Maxwell was smoking weed, she didn't know."

Christian's eyes turned to Jason before he narrowed them again, "You're fired."

"That's fine then," Jason snapped, grabbing Maxwell's pillow and whacking Christian across the chops with it. Ana and Gail both jumped back, Christian staring at Jason in utter shock that his CPO had dared struck him, "I quit."

"You don't get to quit," Christian exploded, grabbing the thrown pillow, lunging onto the bed and thrashing Jason's skull with it, "I've fired you!"

"Boys," Ana warned, shaking her head as Jason grabbed a second pillow and belted Christian with it, her husband releasing all manner of pent up anger and battering Jason back just as hard.

Gail massaged the bridge of her nose, watching the two sparring, the kingsized bed their stadium arena. Thank god the bed was, indeed, a blind spot because Reynolds wouldn't be able to see their behaviour in the security room.

"I can't watch this," Gail huffed and walked away. Ana nodded and decided to join her, closing Maxwell's door and letting Jason tire out her husband. She hoped Taylor's intentions were to exhaust her husband until he didn't have the energy to overreact when Max came home from track running. By starting a violent pillow fight with his boss, Taylor was just using clever warfare tactics to tire out Christian's anger…

But she also knew that Christian and Taylor could argue like cat and dog. Besides Ana, Jason was the only other person in Christian's life who'd say 'no' and call him out on his rash behaviour. Every week the two of them fired and resigned from one another but, eventually when they'd cooled off, they would sit and have a coffee together and act like nothing had ever happened.

"I'm sorry for even showing him that goddamn pipe," Gail mumbled, "I swear, little Maxie is a good boy. Pot is hardly worth the beating Mr Grey intends to give him."

"I know, Gail," Ana sighed, trusting her baby to be sensible. He was possibly just experimenting, after all, "Jason knew how to use that bong well, didn't he?"

"Luke smokes on his holidays," Gail explained with a scoff, "I don't know if Jason does when he goes round to Luke's. He doesn't get holidays like the others so I'd doubt it, but I never question it; his personal life is his personal life just as mine is mine."

 **CRASH.**

Gail and Ana turned back to face the direction of Maxwell's door, hearing the undeniable sound of one fully grown man slapping another fully grown man with a teenager's pillow at such a velocity that the latter fully grown man had fallen and broken something of possible value.

Once more, Gail rolled her eyes, "I'm not cleaning up after them this time," she told Ana point blank.

"Me neither," Ana agreed, "They can sort Maxwell's room out together. It can be a team building effort."

 **SMASH.**

 **BANG.**

 _"Ow, Mrs Grey, Gail; Mr Grey threw his brogue at me!"_

 _"Snitch!"_

Ana sighed, shaking her head, grabbing her keys and going to see the one friend who could help her learn how to approach Maxwell; Kate.

.

 **Later that day….**

.

"Max had a bong in the house," Ana complained to her best friend as she sat down in her livingroom with a cup of tea. "Into MY house. I've no idea how to handle it, Kate. Christian has gone thermonuclear. I left him fighting Taylor."

Kate sat down beside Ana and pulled her thin legs up and under her bum, a coffee in her hands.

"What's the big deal?" she asked, fixing Ana with a disbelieving expression, "The kid doesn't drink, he doesn't party, he eats healthily, he exercises with that Ryan guy weekly, he's not gotten anyone pregnant…he's a good kid, Ana," Kate stated firmly, sipping her mug and sighing softly before speaking again, "Maxie is so honest and sweet. A little pot isn't going to change that; there's worse things in the world than your baby trying recreational drugs."

Like cancer.

Ana had never thought she could hate something more than Elena Lincoln but the disease eating away at her best friend was absolutely number one of her list of hatred. Kate had kicked cancer's ass twice over the last decade but it had returned now and finally she'd decided that enough was enough; that she couldn't endure the harshness of undergoing chemo and surgery again.

Poor Ava had barely known her mother to be well, poor Elliot had been a carer for his sick wife for most of their married life. The end was nearing for Kate, Ana could see it now. She was wasting away and growing gaunter as the weeks passed her by. It broke Ana's heart to see her headstrong best friend looking so frail and pained.

"I know. I know you're right," Ana laughed and shook her head, staring at the photo of Kate and Elliot on the fireplace, "He's just my baby boy. And I worry so much about him."

"You can't baby him though, Ana," Kate reminded her, "Max is becoming a man; he was dealt a terrible hand during his childhood and I understand you and Christian are incredibly protective but remember you've got to cut the umbilical cord sometime, Ana...let the kid get out there and make himself some memories."

"But drugs, Kate…drugs. It's such a slippery slope. He can smoke weed but what happens when weed isn't enough?" Ana argued, shaking her head, "And Christian is so anti-drugs after his childhood-"

"Christian can fuck off," Kate snapped, taking no prisoners as she snapped her fingers, "For a start, weed is legal. Secondly, Maxwell trying weed is completely different to what Christian endured. If that man goes in guns blazing, throwing threats and crying about his experiences at the other side of drugs then you're gonna isolate your son completely. And thirdly," Kate added, pointing towards where Ana knew her bedroom was, "I've my bong through there. I've been smoking weed here and there since college. I'm still articulate. And it's been helpful with the pain recently."

"But you've got cancer, Kate. Max doesn't. He's just doing it because…"

Because why?

Ana realised she'd no idea why her youngest would even consider smoking herb. She'd seen the evidence but she had yet to speak to Maxwell himself. Both she and Christian had instantly panicked and thought the worst but…Kate was right. Max was a good kid, and good kids responded to patient parents. They would sit with him tonight and ask him about it, just like they'd done when Ted had declared he was intending on having sex for the first time.

As annoying as her children could be, they were honest and in her panic she'd forgotten that.

"God, we overreacted," Ana chuckled, shaking her head as she looked at Kate.

Kate smiled in return and nodded, "I know you did because it's natural to do that when you've no experience with marijuana. Just speak to Max, ask him how often he uses it and tell him that if he's going to do it, you want it done safely. Remind him that you're all public figures and a picture could ruin Christian's image in the financial world. Max is a good kid, Ana. Don't patronise him but don't let him get away with it if you and Christian aren't comfortable."

.

 **Later that night…**

.

"It's not mine," Max said the minute the bong was placed on the kitchen table, panic dancing in his eyes. He looked scared, Ana thought, watching as he ran his hand through his dark mop of hair just like Christian did when he got anxious.

"Gail found it in your room," Christian growled, crossing his arms over his chest and narrowing his eyes. Ana stroked his knee to remind him that this wasn't an attack; they would be patient with their son and talk to him like the adult he was.

"I was holding it for a friend," Max said instantly then dropped his eyes to the table as he realised what he'd said. Ana's heart hurt a little as she watched her son look up at his parents then and force a smile; both she and Christian knew that their youngest baby had no friends. There were a few kids he hung around with, but the reality was he didn't have anyone like Ted or even Phoebe had. There was a girl, Rachel, but Ana knew she was a year older and at college now.

"Max, we're not going to go ballistic," Ana pushed, wanting to have this conversation, "We just want some honesty from you. Why was there a bong in your room?"

"…It's mine," Max admitted, looking lost as his eyes actually watered. Max anticipated a yelling, he anticipated his father screaming and losing his tempter, he anticipated the trouble he was in, but to Ana's shock the sight of his baby upset softened Christian's anger.

"Maxie….fuck," Christian sighed, sitting forward and leaning onto the dining room table and looking at the oven as he let his son's admission sink in, "…I don't know what to say."

Ana smiled softly at Christian and squeezed his knee supportively again before looking at Max, "Speak to us, Maxwell. Are you an addict?"

"No, no, no, no, no," Max quickly stammered, signing the word with his hand urgently, "No, mom, I'm not. I'm…I was…I don't know. I just wanted to try it. Some of the kids in school do it and," he shrugged, "I just thought, maybe, they'd think I was a bit cooler. I know it was wrong and I got laughed at if I'm being totally honest," he smiled softly, "I've only used it a few times when I've been trying to calm my nerves. I've not been doing it every night. Ryan's almost always with me so I can only buy weed from a kid in school and he's not had any in a while and-"

Maxwell kept stammering and rambling, signing words to his parents as he went thought Ana could see by how shaky his hands were that he was incredibly nervous about the repercussions of drug use could be. He, like Ted and Pheebs, knew full well that drug use was not permitted in Christian's home. That even included cigarettes, cigars and underage alcohol bingeing; Christian was strict on substance misuse in his territory.

"Max; if you've got to smoke weed for kids to think you're cool, do you not think you're maybe trying to impress the wrong people?" Christian said, finally able to look back at Maxwell, "I know how hard it is in highschool, believe me. When I was younger than you are now I was a total drunk," he admitted, running his hands through his hair, "But, looking back on my behaviour through an adult's mindset, I realise what an idiot I was. That's why I'm so strict with you and Teddy and Phoebe; it's not because I'm trying to be boring or unfair. I've learnt how much substance misuse can screw with your mental health and your school work."

"I'm sorry, Dad," Max said in a whisper, "I'm sorry for letting you down."

"I'm not going to pretend you've not let me down, son," Christian sighed again, shaking his head, "I'm not happy with you. You brought drugs into my home when you know full well how I feel about it, even if they're legal. I don't want them on my property. So you're grounded."

Max nodded submissively, his head low and his shoulders slouched.

"I'm not happy either, Max," Ana said, Christian taking her hand and squeezing it, "If you're going to do that, I don't want it in my home either. So we're going to take your car keys too because you've abused our trust and you're going to have to earn it back."

"Okay, mom," Max said, giving them a sad smile, "I understand. And I'm sorry, I really am It wont happen again, I swear. Even in college. I wont do it."

"I know you wont," Christian nodded, crossing his arms again, "You're a good kid, Max. I know school's shit and everyone's an asshole but we're not. You've got us, you've got Ryan, you've got so many people around you that love you and want to hang out with you. Once you're out of high school you'll never need to see those idiots again. I promise. It's only another few months, Maxie."

"Thanks dad," Maxwell smiled, wiping his eyes and nodding again at them both, "I love you guys."

"We love you too," Ana promised and then laughed with a shake of her head, "Now go see Gail; she's got new pillows for you because someone decided to have a pillow fight with Taylor earlier and your room looked like a scene from The Birds."

"And that fat prick broke your lamp," Christian quickly added, getting up from the table, "He'll say I pushed him but that lazy fat shit landed on your lamp with his big fat ass."


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N; I based this flashback on one of my siblings who has a Damsel in Distress Complex and has had his good nature abused (it's been exaggerated for the sake of this story). Warning; gets a bit violent at the end. Next chapter will be a younger Grey family memory. Sorry for disappearing for so long but thank you for all the comments and messages I've received,**

 **D x**

 **.**

 **Chapter Twenty five**

 **.**

 **In the hospital,**

 **Watching over a high Christian Grey,**

 **Las Vegas,**

 **Nevada.**

.

"I knew this road trip was a bad idea."

"It's been wonderful fun so far, Ted. And it still will be fun. This is just a…blip," Ana sighed, looking at her husband strapped down in bed with a variety of monitors attached to his chest. He was fine, the doctors weren't concerned it appeared. But with Christian's underlying heart ailments they did not want him to leave until they were sure that he wasn't going to take a bad turn.

They'd given him a bed and his own room to sober up essentially, as far as Ana was concerned and were keeping an eye on him every hour or so. However Ana was sure that they were only checking on him because he was so out of his mind. Even now, Christian was talking utter shit and Ana was trying not to get annoyed at constantly having to correct him when he clearly wasn't listening.

" _I'm dead_."

No you're not, baby.

" _This room is Hell and I am dead."_

No, you're not, baby. This is the hospital.

" _But if this room is Hell then where's the devil? Am I the Devil?"_

You're not the Devil, baby.

" _You saw how the light turned on itself when I waved my hand; I'm clearly a god. But they've strapped me down so I must be really bad. So I must be the Devil."_

Baby, that was a motion sensor. You're not a god and you're not the Devil.

" _You mere mortal; you don't understand the greater meaning before us."_

Okay, you're the Devil, O' Evil one.

Luke's dealer had provided her husband with clean drugs, whatever that meant, and the doctors seemed very confident that Christian was going to be fine…though he'd crash and burn once the high had finished; but he could sleep through that, drink some water, nibble if he was hungry.

"A _blip_ is a burst tire, mom," Teddy complained on the other end of the phone, "Or reversing into a wall. It's not taking drugs and spacing out. That's not a blip." She heard her eldest exhale a long and painful sounding sigh, "Mom, do I need to come down there and get you? I think you should come home now."

"No, we're fine. I just wanted to let you know what had happened," Ana sighed once more, looking up when a sheepish Luke came back into Christian's room with the very shellshocked Flick, "Luke's here with me; we'll stay with dad until his teeth stop rattling," Ana added, looking at her husband who looked a lot more at ease after he'd been given something from the doctor to dull down the high.

"Where's Jason?" Teddy pressed, never missing a beat. He was observant, just like his father.

"He's at the hotel," Ana said, then added quickly, "Asleep. He wasn't feeling well."

No point outing Jason's raunchy activities to her son. It had been hard for Ana to watch their former bodyguard with another woman so she couldn't imagine how Teddy would take it. Her children had grown up with Gail, they worshiped the woman. When Grace passed, when Kate lost her battle with Cancer, Gail had been there to hold her family in motherly arms, because neither Christian nor Ana knew how to grieve the passing of their dear ones let alone knew how to help the kids. They'd never lost anyone so important before and hadn't learned to grieve themselves but Gail was there, as was Taylor, to help rationalise the passing and help.

Losing Gail had been hard for Ted, Pheebs and Maxie, then to lose Taylor to his grief had been just as painful. Ana wasn't sure how Ted would take the idea of Jason with another woman so she chose to lie.

"Does he know dad's in hospital?" Teddy questioned.

Ana looked towards Luke who'd been trying to call Jason's cell. He shook his head and Ana put her phone back to her ear, "No, Ted. He's probably sleeping. It's late."

"And you're sure dad's okay?" Ted sighed, finally relaxing ever so slightly.

"Yes, Ted, he is. He's just a little spaced out. Earlier, he thought he was the Devil and told a nurse he would give her a million dollars for her soul," Ana said…and then laughed, looking at her husband and fixing him with a smile. He looked at her curiously but closed his eyes again and 'enjoyed the high', according to Luke.

"If you're sure, mom," Teddy sighed once more and Ana could imagine he was running his hands through his hair in frustration, much like his father did, "I just hate when you guys are in hospital. I always remember Maxwell…Will you let me know when he gets out? Or if something happens?"

"Of course," Ana promised, "I didn't mean to stress you, honey. I just…I just needed to talk to someone and you're my number one guy."

"…Can I get that in paper? Maxwell says he's your number one guy," Teddy tried to joke, deflecting from his insecurities and fears. He hated the hospital ever since his little brother ended up severely injured.

Ana felt her stomach twist as she thought about Maxwell's brush with death. Her little angelic boy had been lynched by bullies and, as a mother, seeing what other kids had done to him had nearly completely broken her.

"Love you, Ted," Ana said, shaking her head, "I'll call you later, honey. Sorry to bother you."

.

.

 **A life time ago…**

 **Christmas Break,**

 **Grey Mansion,**

 **Grey Estate,**

 **Seattle,**

 **.**

Maxwell was laid up in bed, reading over his application for a summer internship in Dallas, when he received a text message. It was late and he was tired after playing Warcraft online all evening against his friends but still he rolled over in bed and grabbed his Samsung from the counter. His heart fluttered when he realised that it was Rachel Cage who'd messaged.

Rachel, who was now a freshman at college, a year older than Max himself.

Rachel, who's nude photos had been released to everyone in high school by her dickhead senior ex-boyfriend Brett.

Rachel, who had gone from the most popular girl in school to the school whore.

Rachel, who Max had invited to join him and his gang of misfits to lunch every day until she graduated from high school.

Rachel, who Max had had a crush on since he caught a glimpse of her running track when he'd only just started high school himself.

And she had text him; not a college boy, not even a cool high schooler. She'd text his nerdy ass and he couldn't fucking believe it.

' _Hey Max im at a party an breetts hear an uim super drunk hes tring to get with me an wont leabe me alone._ '

Max sat up and tried to call her, worried for her, but the call bounced. He tried again and received the same problem. Brett was an asshole, he'd cheated on Rachel and then sent her intimate photos to ever boy on the football team when she'd ended their relationship. He was a bully and had been Max's biggest antagonist at school ever since they'd met. Now that he'd gone off to do some blockhead sports scholarship at an Ivy League college, Max's school life was only slightly easier.

To Maxwell's surprise, Rachel called him.

"Rachel?" Max asked instantly when she answered the phone.

" _Yup, its me_ ," Max could hear the slur in Rachel's voice but it was hard to make out exactly what she was saying over the background music. Or maybe it was just his shit hearing effecting him? " _mmm a little drunk, Max. I'm jus' callin' to say thanks for lookin' after me when everyone ditched me over my nudes, you know?_ "

"You're welcome, Rachel," Max said and smiled; she was drunk calling him! "Where are you?"

" _I'm at bar 'cause everyone's home for the holidays. A big celebration, you know?_ " Rachel slurred once more, " _Brett's here. He wants to get with me._ "

"Where are you, Rachel?" Max frowned and rolled out of bed. He pulled on a pair of jeans he'd discarded to the floor earlier before grabbing his prosthetic.

" _I'm in the girls' room doin' my make up,"_ Rachel laughed, " _Gotta look cute when Brett decides to grab me again and fuck me, you know? Did I tell you I met him on my campus? An' he wouldn't let me go. He made me-"_

Max heard her getting teary and cursed himself as he remembered mom and dad had confiscated his car keys after they found his bong.

Right, he'd need to think up a plan B.

"Rachel, what bar are you in?" he pressed, grabbing his shoes but not putting them on just yet; he'd need to sneak out. He did grab his hat however, and also his coat.

" _Max there's no point. I was jus' callin' to say how much you helpin' me meant to me. I'm jus' gonna give Brett what he wants and then he'll may'e leave me alone,_ " Rachel insisted, _"Shoot, I dropped my lipstick."_

"Rachel-"

" _Night Max. Thank you."_

She hung up on him, leaving him high and dry with no information on where to find her. He cursed and glared at his alarm clock. It was too late to ask his parents for a lift, Phoebe was already out with her friends since she'd only gotten home from California yesterday and Ted was still not home from college himself. Not that that mattered at all because Max wouldn't know where to ask for a lift to.

Mom and dad were probably in bed, Max thought, looking at his phone. Which meant they probably would not be getting up any time soon. They had a landline phone in their bedroom for 'emergencies' because mom HATED when dad brought his work to the bedroom and so insisted that he leave his phone beside hers in the living room.

Which meant dad's mobile phone with Barney's number was sitting in the living room waiting for Max to access and Barney would locate Rachel; he'd the technology and skill to do so.

Knowing it was wrong but determined to do it regardless, Maxwell left his bedroom door and snuck downstairs.

With dad in for the night and mom too, Jason had gone to bed after setting Ryan's advanced security system and putting the house in what he called 'Lockdown Mode'. The grounds surrounding the estate were walled and fenced with only one main entrance and a small, hidden emergency escape route which lead out to the docks. Any movement larger than an owl would set off the security system –loud alarms, blinding lights, the lockdown of the front door and windows- and notify Jason and whichever guard was on shift and working the security gate. Mom said it was ridiculously over the top….dad didn't think it was enough.

It meant, however, that Max was free to move around the living room, safe in the knowledge that the security office was unmanned until four when the first CPO began shift. He found dad's mobile phone and unlocked it with ease; his password was the days of mom, Ted, Phoebe and Max's birthdays and it had been that password for what felt like forever now because he was too sentimental to change it.

Barney's number was one of his recent contacts and so Max skimmed over the previous messages to see how dad communicated with his staff via text.

' _Barney, need a location for this mobile ASAP. CTG'_

Max sent Rachel's number to Barney and began planning his next move whilst he waited for the response. Dad had put his keys in the vault in his office so there was no bloody chance Max would get his keys from there and, even if he could, whoever was working on the gate would stop his car and question where Max was going at this hour thanks to years of Ted sneaking out.

That meant his only option was to….borrow someone's car. Someone who wouldn't rile suspicions too much. Mom's was out; dad didn't like her leaving without security so that wasn't going to work. Dad's cars were too powerful for Max to safely drive; he was sneaking out but he wasn't a total idiot. Gail's mini would have worked but, fuck, Max couldn't bring himself to take Gail's car. Besides, Taylor probably wouldn't let her leave without security either. That left Taylor's pride and joy; his Jaguar F-Type.

Max couldn't lie; the prospect of driving the Jag made his dick twitch. Like Dad and Ted, Max was a massive automobile fan and he'd always had a thing for British cars in particular; Aston Martin, Bentley, Jaguar. Ted liked all-American Muscle cars, dad loved German but Max adored the history behind the British automobile trade.

Borrowing Jason's car should have made him feel guilty but really he was excited for the chance to get behind the purring cat, rummaging in the Spare Key cabinet located in the safety of the security office. As his fingers caressed Jason's spare keys, Dad's phone buzzed with Barney's reply;

' _Current location of said mobile is in an Irish bar, Fitzpatrick's, in the Student district, Chief!'_

Great, Max knew that bar well. In fact he was positive that Teddy had once needed Sawyer to carry him out of there after his friends had found him covered in sick and asleep in the toilets, drunk. There was parking too so he was positive Taylor's car would be in safe hands. If he played this right, he could pick Rachel up and bring her back to his house without anyone knowing he'd been gone. And in the morning, Maxwell would come clean to his parents. He was sure they wouldn't be too mad given the fact that he was saving Rachel from a horrible and nasty man.

Taking Jason's keys and armed with the knowledge that Rachel was in Fitzpatrick's, Maxwell deactivated the security panel, walked outside towards the 'staff parking lot', unlocked Jason's Jag and slid behind the wheel. The CPO had left a woollen Seahawks hat in the driver door which Max lifted and pulled down as far as possible over his face, pulling down the sun visor too help mask his identity a little more as he drove off towards the security guard working on the gate.

.

.

 **Half an hour later…**

.

Gail frowned when her mobile phone began to burr on her bedside unit, her eyes squinting against the bright screen which greeted her. Gosh, who on earth was calling her at this time of night? It was now well after midnight, nearly one am. Both she and Jason had turned in after watching a bit of Saturday Night Live, with their 'cheat night' ice-cream. Her husband, the reddest of Republicans, gave up after the first sketch against the President and went to bed in a huff, Gail joining him shortly after she'd finished her bowl of junk food.

She wriggled over to her side of the bed and studied the screen once she'd found her reading glasses. Williams was calling, the member of the security team who was on shift at the security gate. Surely if it was an emergency he'd have called her husband?

She looked at Jason then, who'd grunted when he realised it was Gail's mobile phone, rolling away with all of the bedsheets wrapped around him like a burrito.

"…busy it," he muttered and yawned, going back to dozing.

Gail rolled her eyes. She couldn't busy it; what if there was something wrong with Williams? She sighed and answered, clearing the sleep from her voice, "Williams? What are you doing? Is everything okay?"

" _Oh, hey, Gail, I was just calling to see how you were? I saw T left half an hour ago. Want me to come round? I doubt we're going to have an intruder tonight._ "

What?

Gail frowned at what Williams was saying, looking at her husband who was very much still in bed with her and sleeping off his post coitus glow.

"Sorry, Williams, what are you talking about?" Gail asked again, needing clarification; what did he mean that 'T' had left a half hour ago?

And why, for that matter, did he think that that meant he was allowed to leave his position and come round to the cottage?!

" _Taylor. Your husband. He drove past me in the jaguar a little over half an hour ago,_ " Williams said, _"He was wearing that stupid Seahawks hat and an extra layer of grim. I thought I could come over and, you know, comfort you? I know you've been arguing a lot lately and I just thought you maybe needed a frien-"_

"What!" Gail glared, completely awake now as she shouted angrily, "My husband is lying right beside me in bed. I do not need you to come round here and 'you know, comfort me'. Who the hell do you think you are even suggesting I'd want to be comforted by you?"

"Gail, honey?" Jason yawned now, looking up at her curiously through sleepy navy blue eyes, "What's wrong?"

"Williams is on the phone. He says someone's driven the Jag out of the gates and he seems to think that that's an invitation to come round and…and…and," Gail couldn't say those words, turning instead to face the phone as she shouted furiously, "Do you think I'm some sort of Harlot, Mr Williams?"

"What?" Jason growled and snatched her phone right from her ear, "What the fuck do you mean, Williams? Who the fuck was driving my car?"

She couldn't hear their exchange, but she could tell that Jason was spooked. Gail watched as her husband threw himself out of bed, grabbing his gun from his bedside drawer before he grabbed his jeans.

"Code Red Williams; Lockdown," he ordered, hanging up on Williams and spinning to Gail, "Get dressed." He ordered just as the building's emergency alarm screamed through Gail's ears. She flinched at the sound, covering her violated ears before she pulled on the first pair of flannel pyjama bottoms which she could find. Her husband's running hoody was thrown at her from the man himself as he opened their bedroom with his weapon drawn.

"Come on, Gail!" Jason ordered, his voice barely audible over the screeching alarm. She followed him, however, keeping her head down as they navigated their way through their cottage and into the security office which adjoined their home to the Greys Mansion.

"Taylor!" Christian called, and Gail looked up to see he was leading Ana down the stairs with a baseball bat as a weapon. He looked freaked out, Gail thought, his eyes wide and alert. Dressed only in a pair of tartan lounge pants, Christian had obviously taken command and grabbed Ana, who was dressed in shorts and a sheer vest, and was set on protecting his wife with his own life judging by his body language right now. This was the real deal; Jason had had them learn this drill at least once every few months, with different scenarios each time. But this…this was it.

Someone had compromised security and stolen Jason's Jaguar.

Someone had been on this property.

It didn't make sense to Gail because Grey Estate was a fortress with electric fences and state of the art security systems, but it had happened. There had been an intruder and the thought made Gail feel physically sick as she saw Christian take Ana's hand and drag her forwards, clutching his bat protectively as he joined Gail and Jason to make a four on the foyer floor.

"I can't find Max!" Christian told Jason, Ana grabbing Gail's hand for comfort now that Christian had done his part in this activity. On instinct, he fell behind the women to protect their rear, Jason leading with his weapon drawn. He pointed the barrel at every corner, every shadow, not taking a single chance as he lead the way quickly and safely to the panic room located in the laundry room, of all places.

The door to the state of the art panic room was nondescript and simple from the offset. Inside, however, was a reinforced, highly secure protected space which was almost completely impregnable. Designed by Ryan himself, he'd installed and updated the technology within the room so that it was state of the art and cutting edge. Once the family entered the bullet proof door, there was no way for someone on the outside to enter.

Jason opened it and practically threw Gail and Ana inside before turning to Christian, "What do you mean you can't find Max?"

"He wasn't in his room!" Christian shouted over the alarm, waving that bat around.

"Get in, lock the door," Jason ordered, gun still up, "I'll find Max!"

"I'm not going in there without my boy!" Christian defied, moving away from the panic room door and using the bat to push Jason to the side, "I'm not going-"

The ringing of that horrifically loud alarm suddenly stopped.

Silence fell throughout the house and Gail could see everyone tense in confusion. Both Ana and Christian stared at Jason for an answer but he didn't have one because he, too, was just as confused.

"What the-" Christian started before jumping out of his skin as Luke Sawyer ran into the room with his hands up, dressed in an Iron Maiden band t-shirt and crinkled jeans. Gail realised he'd grabbed the first items of clothing he could and charged to the Estate the moment he received the call that there was an emergency and potential intruder.

Sawyer skidded to a stop as he became the target for Jason's gun and Christian's baseball bat, "Don't kill me. It was Max. Stand down."

"What?" Jason frowned, lowering his gun but not tucking it back to his side. Gail knew he wouldn't let go of his weapon until he'd searched the entire home and every inch of the grounds to be sure there was no threat, "What the fuck are you on about."

"Williams replayed the security footage. Maxwell's stolen your car, boss," Luke said quickly, "I've called off the cops. Reynolds, Peter and Gareth are inbound but I saw the footage. Max snuck out."

"No," Christian insisted, looking wired as he shook his head firmly at Luke and Jason, "Not him; he wouldn't just steal Jason's Jaguar. Not without a reason. Something's wrong here."

.

.

 **Meanwhile….**

 **.**

Max pulled the Jaguar up by the sidewalk as carefully as he could into the first free spot he could find. It was a rarity to find even one single space in this part of the city and Max took it as a sign from some Devine power that he was meant to be here, rescuing Rachel from Brett.

He was only a few yards from Fitzpatrick's but the distance was enough for him; Seattle was beautiful at Christmas time but he despised the cold. It was actually why he wanted to land himself a job abroad; warm weather, humidity, limited rain, sun tans. He was a sun worshipper and had always been from birth. Landing himself a job abroad in a foreign country would mean he'd never need his Parka again. Furthermore, moving abroad would be an escape his parents constant babying. Maxwell understood that he was the family's baby, but now that he was older and looking to colleges he realised how irritating it was becoming. Dad wasn't so bad but mom….geeez, mom had to know exactly where Maxwell was at any given moment.

If mom saw what he was doing now, Max was certain that she'd have a nervous breakdown. Maybe he shouldn't be doing this? After all, he'd snuck out and TAKEN Jason's car. And Rachel didn't even love Maxwell; she only saw him as a friend whereas Max loved her.

He'd come this far now, Maxwell couldn't stop now. Teddy always said 'All or Nothing'. If Max was going to get the shit ripped out of him by Mom and Dad and Taylor, then he'd better go all out and rescue Rachel from Brett.

He waited until there was a clearing in the Saturday night traffic before crossing quickly, able to feel the beat of the music from the bar. It was strange how having a hearing impairment changed his experience with music. Dad had each of them learn at least one instrument and, whereas Ted went for guitar and Phoebe went the Lisa Simpson route with a saxophone, Max mimicked his father and learned piano because he loved the vibration he experienced when he played overly dramatic music. He wasn't all that good at music but he enjoyed it and he tried for Dad, knowing that it meant a lot for him to see at least one of his kids pick up Piano.

The queue to get into Fitzpatrick's was ridiculously long considering the cold, wintery weather. Everyone was home from Colleges and Universities for Christmas so it was with good reason that the clubs were bouncing, but it was irritating and Max realised suddenly that he stood no chance of getting in. He didn't have a fake ID and he was dressed like utter shit. There was no way the bouncers would let him in. Fuck sake!

Angrily, Max kicked a clump of dirty snow, pulling out his phone and attempting to call Rachel again. But, of course, the call fucking bounced straight to her voicemail. If that asshole Brett was touching her, Max didn't know what the fuck he would do. He ran his hand through his hair in frustration, cursing once more as he tried to calmly think of his options. He should have just called Ryan or Taylor and asked his father's paid security to find and protect Rachel. Ryan would do anything for Maxwell and Taylor, though he would huff and haw first, wouldn't leave a vulnerable young woman to be harmed.

Heck, if Teddy were home from College then Max could have asked him. Everyone loved Teddy, after all. He was sporty and popular and exceptionally clever. Really, he was everything Max was not. Ted would walk into that club and people would cheer and buy him drinks and Brett would know to fuck right off because Ted's popularity and his legacy as a sportsman at their highschool outweighed that of Brett's. In a pissing contest, Ted would absolutely come out on top and he'd be able to rescue Rachel far easier than Max could himself.

Fuck.

Fuck.

FUCK, what could he do?

Shaking his head, Max turned to head back towards the Jag so that the bouncers didn't clock him and grow suspicious of a young kid lingering outside a club in the freezing Seattle cold. No point making himself a noticeable target more so than he probably already was.

He'd just unlocked the Jaguar when Max suddenly heard, by some miracle, Rachel's beautiful angelic voice. Only it sounded distressed and when Max spun on his heels he spotted that Uneducated, handsome, sporty, fucking Adonis, Brett holding her wrist and pulling her out of the smoking area and towards a dark shadowy ally.

It was hard for Max to hear anything usually but somehow, by some miracle, he'd heard her voice from across the street as clear as though she were stood in front of him. Devine intervention was his only reasoning behind it. By the power of the Deaf Gods or something, he'd no idea. All he knew was that he'd heard Rachel and she needed his help because Brett had all but dragged her away from any witnesses up an alley with no street lights.

Shit, Shit, SHIT.

Max took a deep breath and ran right across the street, nearly getting knocked down by a taxi because he was such a bloody barrel of nerves that he didn't stop to look before his galliant rescue. God, that was stupid. He was honked at as the cab sped past him in outrage, the driver flipping him off. Max shrugged it off, hurrying towards the alley before Brett had a chance to lay a finger on Rachel.

God, he'd kill Brett if he was forcing himself onto Rachel, Max was certain. He might not outwardly be like dad but there were definitely some traits there. Like rescuing a damsel in distress. Dad often exaggerated the story about the time he beat up Jose for coming on to mom when she was too drunk to consent. Mom said it differently and more realistically but Dad told them all about how he'd broken Jose's nose and knocked him off his feet with one swift punch. That's how Max would do this; he'd jump straight down into the alley and hook Brett before he had time to realise Max and thrown a punch and then Rachel would fall in love with him and they'd get married and live happily ever after.

One punch should do it, Max was confident he could do it.

Just like Dad had done.

When he entered the alley, Max felt himself almost gag at the smell. A clubber had clearly vomited here at some point and Max nearly stood in a pile of upchucked kebab and salad by a trash can. He shook his head and focused his senses on the shadowy figures pressed up against the cold brick wall of the club.

Brett had Rachel firmly held against the wall, one of his legs between hers to prise them open for him.

"Brett, no," Rachel slurred, Max able to tell by her sluggish movements just how much of a mess she was in, "No, I don't want to."

"Yes you do," Brett smirked, Max able to see his pearly whites even in the darkness. Why were the most attractive, flawless men so psychotic? Max never truly understood how someone like Brett could have it all and still be an utter asshole, "You ugly slut, you've been staring at me all night."

"Leave me alone," Rachel whimpered, "Please."

Her pleading went ignored. Brett merely laughed and ripped Rachel's skirt clean off, bursting the zip with force and grabbing between her legs. Rachel yelped in fright, her bare legs shivering from the cold…or was that terror? Whatever the case, the scene before him made Max's blood boil and he charged Brett.

"Hey!" he shouted, wanting Brett to stop groping Rachel like he was. It caused both Rachel and Brett to jump and stare at Max in shock; apparently they didn't intend or expect anyone to catch this horrific exchange.

"Max!" Rachel yelled, "He'd got a kni-"

"Shut up," Brett growled at Rachel, kneeing her between her legs. He turned to attack Max but was too slow as Max rushed him and threw a fist which collided square against Brett's nose.

Blood erupted onto Max and Rachel, Brett letting go of her long enough to let her pull away the second she could. She ran straight into Max's arms, gasping and crying and sobbing and panting and God it broke Maxwell's heart just how terrified and shaken Rachel was. She wasn't making sense as she wept in his arms.

"It's okay," Max promised, "Come on we need to-"

Brett barely missed Maxwell's face as he regained equilibrium and sent an aggressive and powerful fist hurtling towards Max. Shit! Max only just managed to turn himself and Rachel away.

"You piece of shit," Brett hissed, kicking Maxwell's back hard enough that Max thought for a moment that he'd broken his spine clean in half. It took him a second to regain himself but by that point Brett grabbed Rachel's hair and pulled her from Maxwell's arms to the dirty, slushy floor.

"Brett, stop!" Rachel screamed, "Let us go!"

"Shut up, whore," Brett spat, kicking her before grabbing Max and grappling him up against the wall. He was too fucking strong, Maxwell stood no chance and had to work so fucking hard to keep Brett from grabbing his throat. The look he gave Max was utterly manic, his eyes wide and the remainder of some cocaine along his top lip.

Realising that Brett was probably coked up off his tits, Maxwell began to struggle harder against Brett's hold, "Rachel, run!" he demanded just as Brett's fingers snaked themselves around Max's windpipe, "R-r-run!"

Rachel stood but Brett dropped Max and slammed his leg into her stomach violently, causing her to fall to her knees. Maxwell took the opportunity to try and push the older lad over but was met with a powerful fist to the face.

He stumbled back and slumped against the wall, disoriented. How the fuck had he thought he was strong enough to rescue Rachel? Max had never been a fighter, he'd never won medals like Teddy or Phoebe at kickboxing. He was a weakling. A foolish, fucking weakling and look where it had landed him?

Dad made it sound so easy when he told Max how he'd saved mom. He made it seem so cool, so heroic. He charged in, guns blazing and snatched his damsel from the clutches of evil and saved her life and won her heart.

One punch was all it took dad...

But Max wasn't his dad.

He was pathetic.

He was a worm

And as Maxwell watched Brett pull a switchblade from his pocket, he realised that he was a dead man.

.

.

 **Meanwhile…**

 **Doing his late night workout,**

 **Jogging through Seattle's Student District,**

 **Seattle,**

 **Washington**

.

Ryan frowned when he felt his phone buzzing in his hoody pocket. Who the hell was calling him this late at night? Had to be the Missus, Ryan mused, jogging to a halt and pulling his iPhone from his pocket and squinting at the bright screen.

Taylor?

Regaining his breathing, Ryan answered, stretching out his back and taking in his surroundings.

"T?"

" _Ryan, Maxwell's gone_ ," Taylor cut to the point and Ryan felt his stomach drop. Gone? What did he mean gone? Was he dead? Had something happened? Surely nothing had happened, right? Someone would tell him earlier.

"What do you mean?" Ryan finally choked out, studying his sports watch and trying to work out the fastest way he could get to his car.

" _He's gone AWOL_ ," Taylor clarified which, instantly, calmed Ryan down somewhat. AWOL; absent without official leave. Max had snuck out despite being grounded. Not something Ryan would ever imagine Maxwell doing if Ryan was being honest with everyone. Max was a good kid, after all; a whole different kid compared to his older brother Ted, " _He snuck out; Williams let him pass through the gates because the little prick has stolen my Jag_."

What?

Ryan frowned, not understanding what Taylor had just said; Maxwell had stolen his car and went driving into the city? No, that wasn't like Maxwell at all. Something must be wrong.

" _Ryan, did he give you any incline today that he'd be sneaking off?_ " Taylor asked then, " _Anything that can help us get a track on him? My car's not got a GPS tracker like the boss's cars do. We don't know where he's heading_."

"No, he was fine all today," Ryan admitted, having taken Maxie to track and then helped him with building his gaming computer. He'd been in good spirits, despite being grounded, because he was a good kid; he knew why his parents had confiscated his car and luxuries and understood why he had to be punished for bringing drugs into the house. This was just so unlike him and it wasn't sitting right with Ryan. "Have you tried calling his friends?"

" _Sawyer and Reynolds are at their houses right now speaking to their parents_ ," Taylor sighed, _"Can you come in and help us hunt?"_

"Absolutely," Ryan said, "I'll be right-"

" _FUCK! He's used my phone_ ," Ryan heard Christian Grey announce in the background. He must be in the security control room with Taylor trying to assess everything and figure out where Max was heading. Fuck, Ryan could only imagine how stressed Grey was that his youngest baby was out there, " _He's text Barney for a location. He's heading to a bar Fitzpatrick's?"_

"I'm about five minutes from there," Ryan informed them both, "In fact I just past it. Let me head back that way. I'll call you back," he told them both, hanging up and spinning on his heels.

He began jogging quickly and smoothly, avoiding the hustle and bustle of the crowds all heading out to celebrate the holiday season. It was amazing how many people were out and about in the December month at night, despite the Seattle cold. There was slush and snow in the drains, the walk way, though busy, was slippy and Ryan didn't know how these woman were managing to stay upright in their heels; he himself was struggling in his sneakers.

Whatever Maxwell was doing, whatever he was up to, it didn't feel right to Ryan. He'd known the kid since he was days old; Maxwell hated being in the cold and he hated walking on slippery surfaces because of his prosthetic leg. This was all just so out of character for him. Ryan hoped he wasn't in trouble but he was utterly clueless as to why Max would behave like this just to get out.

He turned left and continued jogging towards Fitzpatricks, spotting Jason's beloved sleek and sexy Jaguar parked neatly on the sidewalk. He took a photo of it for the big guy, knowing that he was probably worried for his car just as much as he was worried for Max. Satisfied that Max hadn't dented it, Ryan turned back towards Fitzpatricks. The club was across the street and, just as Ryan anticipated, it was busy with college students, home for the holiday. There was about twenty young people stood smoking by the side of the building, two hunky female bouncers preventing a long queue of shivering party-seekers from entering the premises.

Ryan was about to cross the road and hunt for Max, when he spotted the teen. Instantly, Ryan was annoyed; considering the weather, Max was only wearing a checked shirt and a pair of surfer shorts. How the heck did that kid manage to wear surfer shorts all year round? Ryan was freezing his balls off in his running clothes!

Max hadn't spotted Ryan and he wasn't walking towards Fitzpatricks either. Instead, he was hurrying along the icy, slushy footpath towards a dark and shadowy alleyway. What the fuck was this kid doing? Ryan shook his head and called Taylor back to update him.

"I've found him, T," Ryan called in, scratching his stubby chin in irritation. He was annoyed that Max had decided to sneak out and go walkies so late at night... But then this sort of behaviour had been a regular weekly occurrence when Teddy was a teenager. Max was a good student. Average grades but he tried his best constantly, particularly when he'd obstacles such as his leg and hearing. What the heck had him acting like this?

" _Is he safe?_ " Taylor asked. Ryan could hear Christian Grey in the background shouting furiously at someone, probably whoever was on the gate tonight that let Max sneak out in Jason's jaguar.

"I think so, T. I found your car parked up neat on the sidewalk and the he's gone straight to an alleyway. I reckon he's gone for a piss or something. I'll go see," Ryan informed his superior.

" _Are you armed?_ " Taylor pressed, sounding pissed. His jaguar and his Triumph were his babies and there was no way Max was getting away with borrowing either, regardless of how safely he'd parked them.

"No, I was jogging when you called," Ryan chuckled. "I'm wearing shorts and a hoody."

"... _Its December. What the fuck are you even doing jogging this time of night?_ " Jason huffed.

Ryan may struggle with identifying facial expressions but he'd learnt to associate Jason's vocal tone with his different feelings. Right now, Ryan was positive that Jason was unimpressed that he didn't have his piece on his body. But Ryan had a routine that he had to abide by or he'd get angry.

Before he went to sleep he had to;

Work out,

Shower,

Protein shake,

Lay out his clothes on the floor for the next day,

Switch off the plugs for every item in the apartment and lock up,

Set his alarm for five thirty am,

Join his girlfriend Nora in bed.

If he got home late, like he had tonight, he would still do the routine which was why he didn't have hid gun on him. Explaining his ritual to Jason Taylor, however, was near impossible.

"I couldn't sleep," He lied, shaking his head as he suddenly focused back to the alley he'd caught sight of Max running/slipping into. He could have sworn he heard someone, a female, scream.

Something suddenly didn't feel right, "Taylor, somethings not right here. Max hasn't come out yet and I could have sworn I heard a scream."

He heard Christian starting to scream orders in the background but Ryan pulled the phone from his ear. Across the street, a group of five large lads, all of whom had previously been smoking, began to walk with purpose into the alley, chanting and cheering like a group of footballers hyping themselves up for a game. Shit.

" _-an? Ryan do you hear me?_ " Taylor snarled, " _What the-_ "

"Five massive guys just walked down the alley after Max, pumped up and buzzed. I'm going in. This doesn't feel right. I think Max is in danger," Ryan stated, interrupting Taylor's ranting.

" _No. You're unarmed. Wait for back up. Call the police. Sawyer and Reynolds are heading your way right now. Do not go in alone-_ "

"Send back up immediately; I'm calling in a Code Black. I repeated, Code Black, Taylor." Ryan hung up the minute he heard another female scream, charging towards the alley.

.

.

"Behind you!" Rachel screamed, pointing over Maxwell's shoulder.

He knew not to take his eyes off Brett and the switchblade but he did it anyway as quickly as he could. Five men, bigger than Max, walked into the alley and were blocking the exit. They looked off their faces, manic like Brett, walking slowly towards Max now and barking. They were actually fucking barking like dogs.

"You finished banging that whore?" One of them said.

"Is it my turn yet?" Another one added.

"Who the fuck is he?" A third goon snapped, pointing at Maxwell.

Maxwell recognised a couple of them to be Brett's old soccer team mates, the other three were total strangers, but certainly two of them had recently graduated with Brett and Rachel at Max's high school and were now Freshmen at colleges. This was going from bad to worse.

"This cunt thought he could make me bleed," Brett laughed and Max turned to watch him waving his switch blade around like a wand, "He seems to think he's a big man. Remember Maxwell Gay?"

"That Queer boy with the peg leg?" Sean Michaelson laughed manically, "Holy fuckin' shit, B."

"Prick thinks he's a hard man, eh?" Max thought he heard one of the strangers say behind him but he couldn't really tell; the person's thick accent combined with Max's poor hearing and drumming heart beat made it almost impossible to know what was being said.

Oh fuck this was bad. Max didn't stand a fucking chance. He looked quickly down at Rachel who was holding her stomach and sobbing in fear, afraid of what Brett was about to do next to her and to Max.

He tried to smile her way, to reassure her that she would be okay, when suddenly he felt the intense sharp pain of something smashing over the back of his head. He cursed as glass shattered and fell around him, realising whoever the bastards behind him were, one had smashed a glass over his head and bottled him.

"Shit," he cursed and nearly fell forward onto Brett's switchblade which would have been fucking ironic. He shook himself and looked at Rachel directly. Brett had a hold of her and wasn't going to let go of her wrist again without force, Max realised. She looked terrified; sobered up as the adrenaline kicked in, tears pouring down her face and messing up her mascara as she stared at him directly.

"Max," she croaked, fear constricting her vocal cords.

"Run," Max said quickly then turned to Brett and threw his body at the athlete one last time. They fell to the floor but Max rolled away just in time as he heard the swoosh of Brett's switchblade just pass his ear and no more.

"Prick!" one of the five boys shouted and kicked Maxwell in the ribs, causing a loud crack and an intense pain to flare up in Maxwell's chest.

Another boy kicked his head and that nearly caused Max to black out then and there.

Another foot collided with his ribcage, and then a third followed by manic laughing.

"Get off him! Brett, let him go please I'll do whatever you want!" Rachel begged, "Please! You're killing him, stop!" she screamed at the top of her lungs, "Maxwell! Max get up-"

A shadow flew against the goons kicking Max, causing them to fall in a heap around Max's battered and bruised body. He was so disoriented that it took Max a moment to realise that the shadow was a person and not a demon. It was a person who was crouching over Max defensively and confidently.

"Back off!" the shadow ordered and stood up when someone dared approach and shoved them hard, "I said back the fuck off!"

"Ryan?" Max choked, his vision starting to clear as he studied the shadowy figure closely.

"Let go of the girl," Ryan ordered, crouching back over Maxwell's body, "I want you to let the girl go and get the fuck out of here before the cops arrive. Don't make this worse."

The goons turned to look at Brett for instruction, the big lad their faithful leader it would appear. It turned Maxwell's stomach how, even with the threat of the police, these junked up idiots didn't go running while they had the chance and instead looked for clarification from who they thought to be their group leader. It was thoughtless conformity.

"Don't just stand there you twats," Brett shouted, "There's six of us and one of him! Fuck that prick up!"

Max closed his eyes on instinct as the boys rushed Ryan and knocked him clean off of Maxwell, pinning him to the floor. Ryan fought hard though and Max saw he'd landed a good kick to that prick Sean Michaelson.

"Run!" Ryan ordered from under the mass of bodies holding him down and beating him up. Max nearly did exactly as told until he saw Brett kick Rachel away and rush to help his 'boys' with that fucking switchblade.

"Ryan, the knife!" Max warned loudly, pulling himself together as best he could and joining the fray. He kicked one of the men holding Ryan's shoulders down to the ground before jumping onto the back of another, "Get off him!" Max shouted as he wrapped his arms as tightly as he could around the guy's neck, refusing to let go when he was rammed against the wall repeatedly.

Max's ribs were burning, he was positive that he'd broken them as well as his wrist, his nose and probably every other fucking bone in his body. Still, however, he grappled on as best as he could. He may not be the strongest guy in the fight but Maxwell refused to let go and clung onto the man's back as tightly as possible, pressing down on his windpipe in an attempt to suffocate him to the point of unconsciousness. It gave Ryan the opportunity to get back on his feet, though he was clearly outnumbered. As the guy Maxwell was holding started to dance on the cusp of consciousness, Max watched on as a bloodied Ryan tried with all his might to keep on the right side of Brett's switchblade and fight off the bastards trying to grab him at the same time.

He punched, jabbed, kicked, ducked, punched, shoved, kicked ducked, not stopping, never hesitating. Maxwell watched on as he felt the goon underneath him begin to faint and eventually collapse. Max freed his throat instantly before running back to aid Ryan.

"Max, run!" Ryan ordered again, Sean Michaelson landing a perfect left hook against Ryan's skull, causing him to curse and stumble towards Brett. Max tried his best to steady him, kicking out at Brett to block the switchblade with his prosthetic leg…but the bastard managed to parry Max's leg away and puncture Ryan's stomach with the blade, slicing his face deeply for added menace before kicking Ryan back against his Boys to beat the living shit outta him.

"You bastard!" Maxwell shouted furiously, lunging for Brett alone and trying to pull with switchblade from his hand, "You fucking bastard! I'll kill you!" Max slammed his head against Brett's in desperation, seeing Ryan trying to fight on whilst pressing his hand to his bleeding gut. If Max was going to die in this alley, he wanted to go out fighting at least because that's what Dad would do. Dad would fight till his last breath.

Brett kicked Max in the bollocks causing the smaller man to flinch. That switchblade cut Max's hand as he used it to stop Brett slitting his throat, the pain horrific and the blood making his grip slippery.

"Worthless piece of shit," Brett hissed and head butted Maxwell this time, dazing Max. He looked around him, watching as Ryan was overpowered and fell with a final blow to the skull. Rachel must have made a run for it; Max couldn't see her anywhere.

"Is that prick dead?" Brett panted, pointing at Ryan's limp, lifeless and bleeding body.

"Yeah," Sean Michaelson nodded, gasping for breath, "He's broken my ribs," he complained, "But he's dead."

"He is now," another goon growled, kicking Ryan's head.

Max felt tears pour from his eyes, "Ryan, get up," he begged then gasped as Brett stabbed him, too.

.

.

A girl ran directly towards Christian, sobbing and covered in blood.

"H-h-h-h-h-h," she choked, pointing back towards the alley she'd ran from. The alley Ryan had said he'd seen Maxwell running into. What had Maxie done?

Taylor looked exceptionally unnerved, armed and ready as he, Sawyer, Reynolds, Williams and Welch hurried towards the mouth of the alley, guns drawn. Clubbers on the street screamed when Sawyer waved his gun towards them and yelled; "Back the fuck off!"

Where the fuck were the cops?!

Christian looked back at this young woman clinging to him. He didn't have the heart to pry her from his sensitive chest; she was as young as Phoebe and so shaken. She didn't have anything on her legs either; just a red thong which, by the smell of it, she'd pissed on.

"I'm Maxwell's father," Christian tried to say, and that admission seemed to break her more. Her legs gave way and she began to weep in utter anguish, "Is Max okay?"

The girl shook her head and then vomited, right on Christian's shoes. But he didn't have time to think about that. Instead, he pulled off his jacket and ran after Taylor and the others, too frightened for his son to stay where he was like Taylor had ordered.

"Maxwell?!" he shouted just as one of his men fired their gun. He flinched then tried to focus, glad that Taylor's men had armed themselves with torches to light up the alley and let them see the chaos before them.

And it was utter chaos; the sight in front of Christian would haunt him for the rest of his life.

Sawyer had cuffed two men to a drain pipe, another lay bleeding further down the alleyway having obviously tried to escape. Another boy was already unconscious, a fifth being restrained by Welch. The sixth man was trying his odds at Taylor, waving a nasty knife in the big bear's face. A gunshot to the knee put an end to that and Taylor disarmed him with ease.

But the most shocking part of the whole clusterfuck was Maxwell's lifeless, bleeding body, laying beside Ryan's.

His baby…oh dear god please not his baby Maxie.

"Maxwell?" Christian gasped, running over as Reynolds began to administer CPR, "Maxwell, please! I'm here, dad's here. Maxwell, please get up!"

Taylor was crouched by Ryan, checking for a pulse before also starting CPR, "Where the fuck are the boys in blue?!"

"I can hear them," Luke shouted back, "I've called in another ambulance! ETA five minutes."

"Make it two," Reynolds called back, "Come on, Maxwell," he growled and started chest compressions, "Come on, son."

"He's bleeding," Christian croaked, trying to press down on the deep, nasty gash in the middle of his son's abdomen, "He's pleading, Reynolds."

"Keep pressure on the wound," Reynolds insisted before breathing into Maxwell's mouth again.

Please, Maxwell, Please, Christian prayed, unable to stop himself crying as he desperately pushing Reynold's discarded jacket into Max's wound. This couldn't be happening. Not now, not Maxwell. Maxwell was a good boy, he didn't deserve to go out like this; he had a life ahead of him.

"His pulse is faint," Williams commented, coming over once everyone was secure.

"But there's a pulse?" Christian challenged, relief washing over him, "Good boy, Maxwell. Stay with me, son, please, stay with me!"

"Keep pressing down, Christian," Reynolds demanded, doing compressions once more.

"Ryan, Ryan, come on," Jason called desperately, Welch by his side now and doing the same job as Christian, "Come on you fucking prick. Get up, I need you to get up."

"Taylor, switch places," Sawyer ordered, grabbing Jason's shoulder and pulling him away before jumping in to do another round of compressions.

Christian caught Taylor's eyes, both men covered in the blood of their loved ones. Ryan was like a son to Gail and she babied him more than she did any of the other security team members. It was a wise shout by Luke to swap places with Taylor so that Ryan could receive effective CPR.

"Maxwell, please," Christian called, looking back to his son's pale face as the first responders finally arrived after what felt like a lifetime of waiting, "Keep with us, baby, please, keep with us."

.

.

Ana waited with Gail and Phoebe in the hospital, her hand on her throat as Maxwell was rushed past her on a stretcher surrounded by police, paramedics and doctors. Christian was behind, having lost his place holding Maxwell's hands to a doctor with an IV drip.

"Christian," Ana choked, looking at her bloodied husband, "What happened to him?"

In that millisecond of a glimpse of her son, Ana could see he was in an incredibly bad way. His face was distorted and swollen, his jeans were saturated in his blood. He was beyond critically ill, she knew that without the experts telling her. But how the hell had this happened?

Christian was in tears and shrugged, his mouth not formulating words. Phoebe approached him and grabbed her father's hand, leading him to a seat before he keeled over. She'd been living and working in California since leaving high school, loving her life training for the Navy and she was very, very good at it. Unlike Ted and Max, she could keep a cool head in times like this which everyone in the family was thankful for. She sat her father down and loosened his collar and shirt sleeves gently.

"It's okay, dad," she assured him, "Maxie is going to be fine."

"I don't know what happened," Christian choked, looking up at Ana for help. He was so lost and it broke Ana's heart almost as much as seeing her baby boy rush past on a stretcher, "Ana, baby, I don't know what happened."

Gail handed Christian a tissue which she'd wet using the water cooler by the elevator door. Slowly, she wiped his bloodied hands since he was shaking too badly to do it himself. Ana bit her lip and looked towards the emergency room that Maxwell had been rushed into.

Christian had called in the ambulance and given her, Phoebe and Gail a heads up to get to the ER as quickly as possible and they had. Ana hadn't waited for Luke to come back for her like usual; she'd grabbed the keys to the fastest car they owned and flew past every single red light in Seattle. Taylor could waver the speeding tickets, Ana was sure. That man could work miracles.

"Where's Taylor, Mr Grey?" Gail asked, and Ana turned round to see that Christian had put his head in his hands and bent forwards.

Speaking of the Devil, Taylor appeared, running alongside Ryan's stretcher, a second group of medical professionals running beside his stretcher. Taylor got a little further than Christian had before a doctor shoved him out of the way and rushed Ryan into the ER too.

"You better save him," Jason growled before shouting towards the closed ER door, "You fucking better save him!"

"Taylor," Sawyer called from behind them, the CPO's and remaining security team fanning into the ward, "Mind your language, we're in a hospital. They'll do their best for Ryan and for Maxwell."

"They fucking better-"

"Jason," Gail snapped, "Take the bravado outside," she ordered her husband whilst still trying to clean Ana's traumatised husband's hands, "We're in a hospital. Positive thoughts."

"Sorry, Little woman."

Ana felt tears fill her eyes as she watched Christian shivering, trying to zone himself out of the hospital and the hustle and bustle of the environment. She needed to get him out of here to somewhere quiet before he started to panic more so than he already was.

"What the fuck are you still doing here?" Taylor suddenly snarled and Ana looked back to where Williams was stood, arms crossed over his stout little torso. He stared at Taylor in shock, as though this whole mess wasn't in part due to his poor work efforts. How the hell had he managed to mistaken Maxwell for Jason and allowed her 17 year old son to steal Jason's car? How makes those sorts of mistakes?!

Not Ana's security team, that's for sure. She could see Sawyer and Reynolds tense and not defend Williams, Jason pointing at him with Ryan's blood crusted into his hands, "You are not welcome here."

"T, come on," Williams started, holding his hands up, "It was a mistake."

"A mistake that could cost my son his life!" Christian exploded, standing between Williams and Taylor, "If Maxwell dies it's on your head. What the fuck am I paying you for if you let a seventeen year old boy through our security gates in a stolen vehicle?"

"I thought it was Tay-"

"No, you hoped it was me so you could get your dick wet with my wife," Taylor shouted, shocking Ana with his language and crudeness in front of an audience no less, "Fuck you. You're lucky I've not put you on a fucking stretcher."

The nurses who'd been fluttering around were now approaching the family, worried about a fight. One of them tried to make eyecontact with Christian to attempt to defuse the situation but it just wasn't going to work. Ana knew her husband too well and right now his temper had gotten the better of him and he wouldn't settle until Williams was gone.

"Are you threatening me, Taylor?" Williams challenged, puffing up his chest. "I'll have you arrested."

Taylor went to speak, but Christian acted first, punching Williams with all his might square on the nose, "If you have him arrested, have me arrested too," Christian spat, Luke pushing Christian back whilst Welch and Reynolds secured Williams and escorted him out of their sights.

"Christian!"

"Dad!"

"No," a doctor intervened, pointing at Christian as the hospital security arrived, "No, that is not how we behave in this hospital. Nurse, escort everyone here to the family room to wait. I'm not having them using vulgar language and fighting each other where others can see it."

"Yes, Doctor," the nurse said, turning to look directly at Ana now, clearly sensing she was the voice of reason, "Please, come with me."

"Gladly," Ana groaned, grabbing her husband's arm, "Come on, honey, you've said enough. Lets wash our hands of Williams and be done with it."

"If Maxwell doesn't make it, I will make that man's life a living hell," Christian threatened, his face crimson with anger and the vein in his neck pulsing. Ana couldn't remember the last time she'd seen her husband so angry.

"Have you said your piece?" Gail asked Taylor as she, too, grabbed her man and pulled him away from Williams direction, "Or do you want to talk some more smack."

"He's scum," Taylor spat, trying to turn to head back to give Williams some more hell for letting Maxwell get by him. Thankfully, Sawyer and Phoebe stood between Christian and Taylor, urging them onwards and preventing them from making utter asses of themselves.

"I need to call Teddy," Ana admitted, "I've not had a chance to call him. He's book in for a flight home tomorrow evening but he'll want to be here sooner."

"Get Ros to have the jet pick him up," Christian suggested as they entered a small and plain family room, "Get him home tonight."

"Good idea," Ana sighed, kissing Christian's forehead before grabbing her mobile phone and calling her eldest son to let him know that his beloved baby brother may die before Teddy managed to make it home.

God, help them all.


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter Twenty Six**

 **.**

 **In the hospital,**

 **Watching over a sleeping Christian Grey, thankfully,**

 **Las Vegas,**

 **Nevada.**

.

' _Hey mom, Ted messaged. How's dad? xxxxx'_

Of course Ted had messaged his siblings. He was incredibly good that way; he sensed when Ana or Christian were a little busy and took it upon himself to keep his younger siblings updated. Hearing from Maxwell, too, was a relief. It pulled Ana away from that horrible memory of her poor baby boy beaten up and hurt after his good nature was abused. Those coked up monsters had served lengthy prison services and that young woman, Rachel, had immigrated to live with an Aunt or something, Ana couldn't remember. She didn't care to remember. Memories of her kids hurt were the worst.

' _He's doing fine honey. I'll let you know the moment something changes but the doc is pretty certain he'll be okay xxxxx_ ' she text her son back before looking at Christian.

Ana sighed as she watched her husband finally completely sleeping. The doctors assured her that they believed that he would be absolutely fine….but because of his history of heart troubles they wouldn't say 100% that he was completely out of the woods.

She was furious.

The more Ana sat and thought about everything, particularly Luke's behaviour, the angrier she became. He was absolutely at fault for this, his behaviour and attitude completely stunk. All he seemed interested in was getting high and that horrible, disgusting Chihuahua that he insisted he take everywhere. Poor Christian hated dogs and he'd been so patient with Luke's obsession with the furless rat and now look where he was! In hospital, after taking MDMA supplied by Luke.

The more she spoke to Luke, the more she was starting to recall how close her former bodyguard had become with Kate too and that twisted her stomach all the more; had it been Kate he'd cheat with? Surely Kate, in her cancer-torn life, would not have cheated on dear Elliot? The man had cared for her through both her successful battles with cancer before holding her hand as she let herself go following the third.

No, surely not Kate.

But then what business did Luke have sniffing around Kate all the time? Who the fuck did he think he was acting like he did all the fucking time?

"Arrrrgh!" Ana huffed in frustration at Luke Sawyer, looking at her poorly husband and then the time on her phone. It was three in the morning now and Ana was desperate for her own bed. She wondered how Taylor had gotten on with that Irish rogue who'd caught his eye in the bar before Luke decided to get-

 _Damnit, Ana, stop thinking about Sawyer or you'll give yourself an aneurism!_

Taking a deep breath, Ana retrained her mind to thoughts of Taylor and wondered how he'd gotten on. Had he found the confidence to bring that woman back to his room after all? Had they done the act and, if so, was he alright? The man couldn't sleep without one of Gail's scarves to cuddle so she couldn't imagine he'd found the novelty of being with another woman easy.

Or maybe she was being too female about it, Ana mused as she studied her sleeping, handsome husband of what felt like a million years. Maybe getting over the loss of a loved one was easier for men than it was for women? Ana couldn't imagine ever having sex again if she lost Christian, but would Christian feel the same?

Yes. He would, she was sure of it.

With that thought in mind, Ana didn't know if she wanted to smile or cry. It would happen inevitably; one of them would lose the other. Christian had more ailments against him but Ana knew that at their age it took one bout of sickness, one slight fall, one stressful encounter to see someone's health deteriorating.

"I love you, you big idiot," she cooed, holding Christian's hand and giving it a squeeze whilst he snored loudly.

The door opened again and Sawyer walked in with Flick in tow, having taken the weasel outside to potty before smuggling him in under his coat.

"How's he doing?" he asked, lowering himself onto the spare visitor chair with difficulty. He looked pained, Ana realised, and he was pretty pale in the face too.

"He's fine," Ana said bluntly, not really wanting Sawyer there with her. She'd accepted his apology but she was still furious and would be for a few more hours if not a few days.

"I'm so sorry, Ana," Luke started again, sitting forward, "I can't apologies enough. I'm so so-"

"Luke, just stop," Ana snapped, holding her hand up to silence him, "I don't want to hear it. I want to get my husband home and that's that."

"Okay," Luke sighed, placing Flick on the floor. Not that the Chihuahua ventured far; he sat his bony bald ass right on Luke's foot and watched Ana with those misty golfball sized eyes.

Ana stared at her former CPO and broke. She couldn't help it, she was just so fucking frustrated with him; "I just don't know what to think of you any more, Luke. I just…" Ana threw her hands up in the air in exasperation before smiling sadly at him, "You know, we were so close. We spent so many hours of our lives in each other's company and, I just…I just don't know what happened to you. I feel like you're being so damn secretive."

"You don't need to know what happened to me," Luke grumbled, Flick dancing by his feet now. He bent down to pick the scabby bald mutt up and scratched his satellite dish ears, "Just know that I'm working on getting better."

"I thought Jason was the broken one but you're probably worse," Ana huffed, shaking her head, "At least with Jason he's transparent that he's an alcoholic. With you I feel like you're hiding things from me and we've never been like that. Since when have you bought marijuana off a street corner from a drug dealer?! We have always, always, ALWAYS been honest. Heck you've probably been more honest to me than Christian at times. You've never hid information from me but now...geez, now I feel like you're lying to me constantly."

"I'm not," Luke growled, shaking his head and looking out of the window, "You don't understand."

"Then help me understand," Ana pressed, "God, Luke. I thought this trip was about uniting and enjoying one last adventure. I thought we were going to have fun!"

"We were having fun," Luke tried to defend.

"My husband's taken MDMA and staying in hospital overnight," Ana snarled now, furious that Luke didn't seem to understand how serious this was for her. She couldn't help getting emotional, "This is not fun for me, Luke!"

"I'm sorry-"

"Don't you dare say that to me again," Ana nearly screamed at her friend, "Because it doesn't change what's happened. God, Luke. Besides Christian, I have three best friends. Kate, Gail and you. I've lost Kate to cancer, I lost Gail to Alzheimer's-"

"You're not the only one who lost Kate," Luke snapped, shaking his head as his own eyes filled with tears, "You don't understand, Ana. Don't you dare try and…just, arrgggh!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **A lifetime ago…**

 **One chilly winter's day,**

 **Kate and Elliot's home,**

 **Seattle.**

.

"Hey gorgeous," Luke called as he walked into Kate and Elliot's home without knocking. There was no point in knocking anyway; Kate might not be feeling up to opening the door which would only piss her off.

"Hey hotstuff," Kate called excitedly, her smile weak however, "What are you doing here?"

Luke walked over to the thin, ill woman sat in front of her sofa with a sick bowl to her left and a cheese toasty to her right. Without her wig, Kate always looked…weird. Her golden hair was her statement piece; beautiful angelic blonde locks which had once cascaded down past her breasts like tributaries in a river. Twinned with her bold red lippy, Kate looked like a sex icon; bold, ferocious, confident and the total polar opposite to her best friend, Anastasia.

Without that hair, without her eyebrows, without her eyelashes, Kate looked odd; vulnerable, nervous, poorly.

Still she smiled at him as brightly as her strength would allow, welcoming him into her home like always.

"I heard Elliot was outta town with the Boss and Taylor so I thought I'd see if you wanted to go out?" Luke suggested, "I thought we could go ice skating if you were feeling up to it?"

That saw Kate's eyes light up like he knew they would; she was a figure skater in her younger days before highschool and even now she could run rings around the others. Elliot was a skater, he'd been on his college hockey team during his studies and watching the two on the ice together was truly spectacular. Ava was just as elegant, the product of two well balanced individuals.

Luke was shit on the ice. Ana had once called him Bambi when he couldn't walk up the slippery drive one day in his good Oxfords.

"I don't know, Luke, my hair's a mess…" Kate said with such sincerity that Luke actually believed she was self-conscious about her lack-of hair. But then she smirked and he realised she was joking. She laughed at his worried expression and all he could do was laugh along and exhale. Throughout Kate horrible journey with cancer, she'd never stopped laughing

"You're such a bitch," Luke laughed and shook his head, "Come on, Baldy. Slap a hat over your skull and you'll look fiiiiiiiine," he assured her with a flirty wink, "No one will notice."

"You know exactly how to get a girl to move," Kate huffed and stood up with a little bit of effort. The chemo was working again. It was her second battle with cancer and, like last time, she was winning. She'd lost her tits and had had to have her baby making equipment pulled out too but she was going to get better; he knew she was going to get better. Just like the first time.

"You know," Kate called as she walked through to her bedroom, "Elliot always said he liked hairless women. Don't think he ever signed up for this, huh?"

"Sickness and in health," Luke reminded her, having been there protecting Ana and Christian at Kate and Elliot's wedding, "It's what happens in a marriage; you look after each other."

"How are you feeling, Sawyer?" Kate called from behind her bedroom door, "Doing any better? Do the doctors know what they're going to do for you yet?"

"Yeah," Luke sighed, "I don't want to think about it yet. I just need a couple more hours."

"Have you spoken to Danni?" Kate pressed worriedly.

"Naaaaah. I'll get round to it," Luke assured her.

"You better, Luke. I mean it," Kate swore, pointing at him, "Don't make me draw on my angry eyebrows when I come back down here."

"I promise," Luke lied, and watched Kate heading up stairs, "Go get yourself ready and we'll head to the rink."

He'd no intention of telling his family, Luke could see what was happening here with Kate and Ava; he didn't want the same for him and Danni and Isla and Eddie. He couldn't become that sort of vulnerable burden on them. It wasn't in his nature to be weak, God damn it he was a Navy Fucking SEAL. This…life that Kate was leading right now, he just couldn't fucking do it. He just couldn't. He was…he was…

He was scared shitless.

Staring at his reflection in the mirror above Kate's fireplace, Luke tried to imagine himself without his thick fluffy hair, his relentlessly bushy eyebrows, his healthy colour and complexion. This wasn't fair, for fuck sake. This wasn't fair on him but most of all it wasn't fair on his girls.

He couldn't put them through this; Luke had seen first-hand what the pressure had done to poor Ava and he didn't want the same for his own daughters.

"Ready for my hot date, handsome," Kate smiled, dressed in layer upon layer of warm clothing, a woolly hat pulled down tight over her head. The effort of just wrapping up warm had obviously exhausted her and Luke suddenly wondered if going out was a good idea or not. He knew she wasn't an invalid, as much as she was ill and exhausted, but still; she was surely not going to be able to enjoy skating on the ice if her body was in as much pain as he imagined it would be in.

"You look cute," Luke smiled at her, her determined nature was just so awe inspiring to him that he felt slightly better about his own diagnosis. Maybe it would all be okay for him and his family?

"And you look ugly," Kate quipped, "Lets go."

.

.

"Sawyer, I thought you could at least skate a little?" Kate laughed as Luke tried to keep his balls from splitting in half. This was not fun, this was fucking ridiculous.

"No," he grumbled, focused on not falling. Kids were flying past him effortlessly, one or two using some weird penguin gliders to help themselves balance. Maybe he should have bought one of those? Fuck this was embarrassing.

Kate had nearly fallen asleep in his car on the ride here but the moment she strapped her feet into her ice skating boots, she was rejuvenated. Despite her healing body, Kate flew on the ice, spinning and twisting and gliding like a bird. She became completely free.

Luke had watched her and smiled, momentarily forgetting the battle she was going through in the beautiful moment. He wished Elliot and Ava could see Kate now because he felt guilty for experiencing this spectacle without them; as if he were robbing them of their chance to see Kate as she was before her first battle with cancer.

The minute Luke stepped out onto the ice, it was hard to stay up right. He could only shuffle and, even then, his legs slowly falling further and further apart.

"Shit, shit, shit," Luke groaned, grabbing his balls with his gloved hand; if he fell he didn't want someone to slice them with their blades. Kate didn't let him fall, however, and literally grabbed his ass. Holding both of his cheeks tightly, she slowly pushed herself and him back towards the closest rail, the effort obvious by how she panted.

He'd never clung to anything as tightly as he did that damn rail.

"It's a good thing you're handsome because that was embarrassing," Kate laughed, "You've got all the grace and elegance of a pig."

"A pig?" Sawyer laughed, "Really?"

"Yes; a big pink hairy mono-browed pig," Kate teased then pulled her head to the left and coughed dryly. She grimaced before adjusting her hat over her bald scalp and wrapping her arms around her body.

"If you're cold, we could go get some coffee?" Luke offered, his pride dented when she ran her eyes up and down his body and laughed once more.

"And miss watching you on the ice?" Kate tutted then held out her mitt covered hand, "come on, you. I'll not let you fall."

Luke chuckled and slowly took hold of Kate's extended hand, trusting her entirely to support himself.

.

.

 **Present day….**

 **In the hospital,**

 **Facing a Spanish Inquisition from Ana,**

 **Sat beside a buzzed Christian Grey,**

 **Las Vegas,**

 **Nevada.**

.

.

"Did you sleep with Kate."

It wasn't a question and Luke realised it pretty quickly given how his eyebrows narrowed and he glared directly at Ana.

"Of course I never slept with Kate," he laughed.

Laughed.

"Sawyer I am being serious here and you're laughing; after everything you've done tonight you're laughing," Ana tried her best not to shout in front of Christian but she was furious at his attitude, "You slept with someone and it ruined your marriage. You've just yelled at me for assuming Kate's death didn't affect you…did you ruin your family by sleeping with my best friend."

"Ana, you don't know what you're asking me," Luke huffed, "You don't understand."

"I think I understand plenty," Ana hissed, "You couldn't keep it in your pants. You slept with Kate Grey, probably in your penthouse and got caught by Danni. She took the girls back to her family in New York and you couldn't tell anyone what happened because if you did it would ruin Kate's life and lose your job. Then you signed yourself off with stress for nearly a year!"

"Oh shut up, Ana," Luke snapped, "That's not it at all. You don't know what you're talking about."

"It has to be!" Ana exclaimed then lowered her voice when a nurse came in to check Christian was okay. She smiled grimly and nodded at the woman and remained silent until the nurse left before looking back at Luke angrily, "You always said you'd never reveal who you slept with because you didn't want to face the repercussions. Taylor doesn't even know; I've asked him multiple times!"

"I was signed off work for medical reasons," Luke said firmly, "Jason can vouch for that."

"I just don't believe you, Sawyer," Ana shook her head, wiping tears from her eyes, "I just don't believe you at all and it's breaking my heart that you're not being honest with me."

"I am," Luke exclaimed.

"No you're not!" Ana shouted, "You're lying to me. I can tell, Sawyer. I know you better than anyone else; I know when you're not telling me the truth and you're not. I can see it. I can see it!"

"Fine! I slept with Kate; are you happy?" Luke lied, "Does that make you feel better knowing that?"

Ana could tell he was lying again and she was instantly relieved. Years of working alongside this man had taught her all his little quirks and traits. He always made eye-contact with her but when he was hiding something he just couldn't look her in the eye; he couldn't hold her gaze. And right now he was looking around anywhere but her.

Exclaiming that he'd slept with Kate was a diversion to keep Ana off his back too. She knew that for a fact and was so relieved to know that it had not been her best friend, on her deathbed, who had caused the Sawyer family unit to break apart.

"You're not being honest with me, Sawyer," Ana said softly now, taking a different tone as she got up from across the room and sat beside him. She took his hand into hers and stroked it with her thumb, "Please, Luke. What's going on?"

Luke's chin wobbled and Flick seemed to react to his master's emotions. He stood on his back legs and tried his best to wriggle up against Sawyer's neck, licking him and rubbing his bald head under his chin.

"I had cancer too," Luke admitted, his blue-green eyes swimming in tears which began to drip down his cheekbones, "I had bowel cancer and I couldn't do it, I couldn't become a Kate to my girls so I-" he broke into a sob and Ana wrapped her arms around him.

She knew.

She knew Luke so well that she knew exactly what the SEAL had done; he'd sabotaged himself because his ridiculous sense of male masculinity and bravado prevented him from expressing vulnerability. Ana would bet her entire claim to her husband's fortune that Luke had brought another woman home deliberately to give Danni a valid reason to leave all because he was too cowardly to tell her and the girls that he was sick.

Kate must have been a confidant; she'd fought two successful battles against cancer before she decided that she didn't want to fight anymore during her third diagnosis.

"Oh, Luke," Ana cooed, pulling him against his chest and comforting him, "It's okay now."

"It's not," Luke choked, melting in Ana's arms, "It's back and it's terminal."

"W-what?"

"And I didn't sleep with Kate. I slept with Elena."

.

.

 _ **Hours later…..**_

' _ **The Glass Loft'**_

 **Rose Pavilion Hotel,**

 **Las Vegas,**

 **Nevada**

 **.**

Jason lay in his bed and tried not to cry but it was no fucking use. He covered his eyes with his arm and took in a deep, shaking breath which he held for as long as possible, exhaling slowly and repeating.

Claire was beside him, curled up in a little ball with her head rested perfectly in the centre of the goose feather pillows, the duvet covering her naked body. She was so peaceful and snoring only slightly as their evenings activities rendered her exhausted.

They hadn't stopped from the moment they left the casino; groping, kissing, flirting, squeezing each other from the taxi ride to Jason's bed. It had been so long since Jason had had sex that their first round had been somewhat underwhelming, for want of a better word. Claire hadn't said otherwise but Jason knew his body, knew his technique, and so he'd spent the next half an hour pleasuring her whilst he waited for his body to reboot for a second round.

Her admission that she was also a widow had really sealed the deal and made Jason feel a little less guilty about what it was they were doing. She'd panted out her late partner's name by accident but that didn't bother him in the slightest as Jason allowed himself to think of Gail.

But now…fuck it was nearly four am and Jason had been sobbing silently since the reality hit him; he'd had sex with another woman.

Desperately, Jason wanted to kick Claire out of his bed. The intimacy of just sharing a bed with another woman was making him feel physically sick. Dear god, what the fuck had he done? He needed to get up.

Carefully, not wanting to wake her, Jason looked around in the dark for his briefs and pulled them on, trying desperately to hold in the sobs his body was fighting to release. The guilt he was experiencing was so overwhelming that he staggered towards the door clutching his stomach and threw himself out into the hall.

Alcohol; he needed alcohol now.

He was shaking as he stumbled to the mini bar, grabbing the miniature Grey Goose vodkas and opening two at once. The first burned but it was a burn Jason had become friendly with this last year. The second went down quicker. He went to grab the third when he heard a toilet flush; someone was awake.

Another wave of guilt washed over Jason; he'd cheated on Gail's memory AND he was about to get shitfaced when his friends were encouraging him to behave. Sure, he'd been drinking already tonight but he'd felt calm with Luke and Christian and Ana, he felt more like his old self with a haircut and suit on. Now he felt like a worthless worm, raiding the hotel minibar of overpriced miniature drinks like Gollum from the Lord of the Rings.

God he hated himself; he hated how he just couldn't get it right anymore. Thank god he didn't carry his gun around anymore. Or maybe it was a pity that he didn't have it? His eyes drifted towards the large windows. He'd two options as far as he could see it;

He could climb out the window and end it.

Or

He could find the source of that flushing toilet down the hall.

Wiping his snot covered top lip and then is eyes and cheeks, Jason stood and tried to compose himself, staggering down the hall. Ana or Christian or Luke, he didn't care who was up, he just needed someone he loved right now. It was Luke's door which had light shining under it.

He couldn't knock because he was scared of what would happen if Luke told him to go away. Instead, he opened the door too aggressively because he clearly gave Sawyer a fright.

"Geez, what are you doing up?" Luke frowned, rubbing his chest, "You scared me."

"Can I sleep here?" Jason asked then began begging, "Please don't send me away, I can't sleep in my bed, Claire's there and I can't sleep in the living room because-"

"Wow wow wow, take a deep breath, T," Sawyer said, waving him in with a smile on his face, "Of course you can sleep in here. Sorry, I'm just home. What's happened?"

"I slept with Claire," Jason croaked, "I slept with Claire and I cheated on Gail."

"You never cheated on Gail, Jay," Luke said firmly, reaching up for Jason's hand and pulling him down onto the bed, "You never once cheated on Gail. You were loyal and loving and Gail knows that. You didn't do a thing wrong tonight, Jason. I promise. You know me; I'd tell you to your face if I thought you were being a prick to Gail, yeah?"

Jason sobbed but nodded, smiling weakly as he did so. He squeezed Luke's hand tightly, "I love you."

"I know you love me; I'm a lovable rogue," Luke winked.

"No, I really love you," Jason admitted, wiping his eyes. Luke needed to know how important he was to Jason, he needed to know how his friendship made him feel protected again. "I'm sorry I wasn't there for you when your marriage went sour."

"Hey, water under a bridge, Taylor," Luke insisted, pulling back the duvet, "Get your bony ass in here. Are you a big spoon or a little spoon?"

"Little," Jason nodded and then laughed genuinely, "Somewhere in heaven, Reynolds is yelling 'I told you they were poofs'."

Luke pulled Jason in tight against his chest, snuggling his warm body against Jason's before wrapping a protective arm right around him. The embrace was calming and felt beyond good to Jason in that moment.

"I love you, Sawyer," Jason repeated.

"I love you. Even if you do smell like pussy and vodka," Luke laughed, breathing deeply before exhaling in time with Jason.


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter Twenty Seven.**

 **.**

 _ **Two days later…**_

' _ **The Glass Loft'**_

 **Rose Pavilion Hotel,**

 **Las Vegas,**

 **Nevada**

.

Breakfast was tense. Everyone was silent and eating around their large kitchen table and making little to no eye contact with each other. She tried to catch Christian's attention but the fat lump was hungrily stuffing his face with a large fry up, too focused on his food to notice Ana's gaze. The awkwardness was horrible as though a large black cloud was hanging over them all and dampening all of their spirits.

Luke's admission that he was terminally ill had rocked Ana's world and she was really struggling to not cry as her eyes landed on her dearest friend. Did Taylor know? Did Sawyer's family know? What kind of cancer? What was his expectancy? Was he in pain right now?

 _What would happen to Taylor and Ana when Luke died?_

Luke wasn't Christian's favourite person, but he was incredibly important to Jason and herself. A life without Sawyer's dark humour would be a miserable existence, she was sure. She had to look away herself now when Taylor's head came up; he couldn't see the tears in her eyes, Sawyer had sworn her to secrecy. He didn't want to worry Jason when the man was trying desperately hard to overcome his alcohol dependency with their support.

Jason cleared his throat but said nothing, staring back down at his kid sized portion of frosted flakes. He'd been struggling to communicate with either Ana or Christian since he'd brought Claire back here. Ana had known he wasn't ready to have sex with another person. She'd told Christian to speak to Jason but nooooo her husband had decided to go outside with Luke and score drugs on the street like a horny criminal. What a laughing stock they all were. Ana had always imagined she would grow old gracefully…but it seemed they were growing up disgracefully.

Christian wasn't speaking all that much either. Although he'd no reason to feel embarrassed or humiliated by what had happened...he was picking up on the negative vibes in their hotel room and choosing not to contribute to end them which wasn't helpful.

Luke was picking at his oatmeal, stirring in some honey for flavour. He caught Ana's eye for less than a second, staring down at his food again with a grim smile.

She remembered suddenly that he'd slept with Elena. It sickened her; Sawyer knew her husband's experiences with Elena and the implications sleeping with that…that…that fucking bitch whore had caused her beloved. The fact that Sawyer ruined his marriage to that hell rat was utterly disgusting and it sickened her and she could only imagine how hurt and betrayed poor Danni had been. The younger woman was a hairdresser and beautician by trade and had worked for Elena when Sawyer had first met her. Shortly after their first daughter, Danni had become self-employed. How the Hell had Danni found the restraint not to go into the knife drawer when she'd walked in on her man and that Devil…Ana envied her strength of control.

Flick poked his head up from where he was sat on Sawyer's lap and began to eat oatmeal from Luke's spoon silently. Even the bald bat-rat dog wasn't making a sound.

God these men were terrible communicators.

She narrowed her eyes at her fruit salad before blurting out;

"Sometimes I like to sit in the big boardroom in GEH Tower and pretend I'm the actual CEO."

Christian dropped his fork.

Luke's mouth hung open.

Jason choked on a frostie.

"What?" Christian laughed, looking at her with a smile, "Where did that come from? Do you really do that?"

"Sometimes," Ana nodded, shrugging her shoulders, "I liked to pretend I was firing the pretty women in your team. I'm positive I've pretend fired Andrea a million times over the years in that boardroom."

"Wow," Christian laughed, shaking his head, "I don't really know what to say."

"Well I didn't like the awkward silence," Ana explained, "so I thought I'd share a secret to try and lighten the mood."

"I used to drink your milk from the bottle," Luke admitted, shocking Ana and making Christian's jaw drop once more.

" _Our_ milk?!" Christian spat, "That's disgusting, Sawyer."

Luke smirked and shrugged, "Ah...it's not that bad. Taylor had us do annual STD checks and Drug Checks. I'm as clean as a whistle, always have been."

"That's fucking horrid," Christian continued, "Fucking hell, Sawyer. We've practically kissed."

"Reynolds would love this," Ana chuckled, looking at her husband, "It's not that bad."

"It's the fucking principle. That's theft and we already paid him ridiculous money and you took him to spas and ARGH," Christian growled, cramming a forkful of bacon into his mouth and chewing aggressively.

"Lets face it, after the last 48 hours, a little bit of Sawyer spit is not the worst thing I've ever given to you," Luke teased.

"Too soon," Ana pointed out then, shaking her head at his drug joke, "Too soon, Sawyer."

Silence fell upon them again and Ana wanted to curse Sawyer for taking it too far until Jason spoke;

"I…had sex in the R8."

Christian threw his cutlery on the table and stood up from the table, "Fuck off."

Jason nodded and Luke slapped his back with a laugh. Ana was speechlessly staring at her husband's most trusted partner.

"With Gail."

"Well I fucking assumed that," Christian exclaimed, waving his hand around, "Fuck it. Ana go get me some more MDMA."

"Christian," Ana snapped.

"Well I'd rather get high again than imagine his hairy ass on my leather seats!" Christian yelled.

"My ass isn't hairy," Jason defended, the corners of his lips threatening to break into a smile, "If that makes it easy for you."

"I can vouch; his ass isn't that hairy," Luke cooed, making Jason break into a laugh.

"I'm serious; you guys are utter assholes," Christian shouted, "I can't believe you twats." He turned to Jason and glared, "How the fuck did you even end up doing… _that_ …in my car?!"

"You wanted me to take it to GEH for you so we could take it to Portland," Jason started, leaning forward onto his skeletal arms and looking directly at Christian with a mocking smile which Ana hadn't seen on Taylor's face for decades, "I needed to pick Gail up first and…well…her hands can wonder."

"And her mouth," Luke butted in, both Jason and Sawyer laughing loudly at how angry Christian was becoming. Ana was trying not to smile but it was hard; the tension in the room was clearing and for the most part the men were back to normal.

"Don't you have any secrets?" Ana asked her husband with a smile, watching as he poured himself a decaf coffee.

"Secrets?" Christian echoed, turning back towards them with his cup, "No. Nothing like that."

"Bullshit. You dropped Teddy when he was a baby," Jason interjected, Ana's heart stopping; WHAT?!

Christian dropped his mug, going white as he stared at Jason in shock.

"What do you mean you dropped _**my**_ baby?!" Ana shouted…

.

.

 **A life time ago…**

 **Grey Mansion,**

 **Grey Estate,**

 **Seattle,**

 **Washington**

 **.**

Christian held Teddy loosely across his forearm, rubbing his baby son's back as he attempted to wind him as firmly but as gently as he could. Christian was still getting to grips with handling his son. Ana and Grace and Kate and Gail and Taylor and every other person with a mouth told Christian that babies were sturdier than they appeared but Christian didn't believe them. Not a hope in hell; his son was the most fragile and beautiful thing on this planet.

Circular and firm motions, Grace had told Christian, keep a blanket by his mouth in case Teddy sicked up a little milk onto the carpet or his parents. Usually, Christian's bundle of copper haired joy was pretty okay at the burping thing. He suffered a lot of trapped wind but fucking hell he could belch. One time, he'd let ripped the loudest, wettest, most stomach cleansing burp Christian had ever scene and, from the security room, Jason had not only heard but had burst out laughing. Teddy just seemed to have a way of rattling doors when he belched and Christian was so fucking proud of his champion little man for that.

"And you have my second number," Ana said as she walked back into the living room, full of purpose and command.

She didn't ask, she stated, as though she really thought Christian might not have her emergency 'the first phone broke' number.

"Of course," Christian replied for the millionth time. It was hard to keep patient; this was Ana's first time away from Teddy and she really, really didn't want to leave him.

"And you have the hotel number."

"Its on the fridge," Christian replied again, fixing her a smile whilst he rubbed Ted's back.

"And you have Katie's number?"

"Yes."

"And you have Sawyer's number?"

"No."

"What the hell do you mean, no?!" Ana shouted, frustration and stress written all over her face. She glared at Christian, the epicentre of her anger, "This trip has been planned for a month. Why have you not been organised-"

"I'm only joking, baby, of course I have Sawyer's numbers," Christian tried to smile, "It was only a joke. I have everyone's numbers."

"...You think this is a joke?" Ana yelled, pointing adorably at him. She looked like a pissed off kitten; there was nothing scary about his wife angry, "This is not a joke. Teddy's safety is not a joke. I expect a photo every hour so that I know he's fine. And I will be watching you on the cctv. Taylor has installed the app on my phone."

"Baby, please, you're going away for a weekend to Portland. Teddy's going to be fine with me. Elliot will be here that time and we'll probably just watch the fighting and maybe have a few beers-"

"YOU ARE NOT DRINKING WITH ELLIOT WHEN YOU ARE LOOKING AFTER MY SON," The adorable beast bellowed, her face burning a crimson colour as she locked her sights on Christian's face. Geez, didn't she trust him? Christian had anticipated some separation anxiety over Ana's first weekend away from the baby but surely this was a bit extreme?

"I swear if I even think you're drinking, I'll be right back here and kicking you out." Ana threatened and, damn, it was arousing to hear her talk so authoritarian like.

Which was when Ted decided to burp up an absolute earthquake and derail any last minute intimacies.

"Taylor will be here. He's keeping an eye on you." Ana informed Christian, going through her handbag to ensure she had everything she could possibly need and more; since having Teddy she'd started to keep some crazy shit in her bag. Like an electric toothbrush. Apparently the sleep deprivation was doing nothing for her.

"What? But Taylor's off the clock this weekend. I am not about to be spied on by my security!" Christian gasped, shaking his head in outrage.

"Oh... Don't you like when Jason reports all your movements to me? I assumed because you do it often enough to me that you surely must like being spied on," Ana said with so much sarcasm that Christian was getting annoyed now. Who the hell was this woman and where was his lovely kind wife?

He was about to argue when the doorbell went; Elliot had arrived with Kate.

Thank fuck.

"Right, I love you Teddy Bear," Ana cooed, taking Teddy from Christian for one last snuggle, "Mommy will be back soon, don't worry. I'll only be away for two nights. I promise I'll call you," she continued, "When mommy gets back we'll go back to reading Harry Potter."

"Ana, he probably doesn't even know the difference between the word Harry and the word Shit," Christian rolled his eyes and stood to take his boy back, "Go. See your dad and go to that spa. After everything, you deserve it," he sighed, kissing her cheek before holding his arms out when she seemed reluctant to give him the baby, "Hand him over."

"No, I can't," Ana whimpered, "What if he needs me?"

"Baby; Teddy's got me, 24/7," Christian reminded her, "Go with Kate and see Ray. Ted will be fine with me."

"But-"

"Ana, pass him over," Christian said firmly but sympathetically. His wife had been desperately tired and with Ray's birthday coming up, Christian had booked her and Kate into a spa weekend in Portland. After Jack Hyde and then Teddy's birth…it had been non-stop for her.

"Mrs Grey," Sawyer called, coming out of the staff room with his own small suitcase, "Are you ready to go? Mrs Grey 0.2 is outside waiting in her car for us,"

"I'm just saying bye to Teddy, Luke," Ana explained, snuggling Teddy tighter.

Christian rolled his eyes and then studied Sawyer's suitcase. Why'd he need a suitcase anyway? This was a working holiday for him; he'd be stood beside Ana in a suit with his gun at the ready whilst she was being massaged and pampered. Surely he just needed fresh underwear and socks? Unless Ana intended to let Luke use the facilities too which was far more likely. She was too damn soft on Sawyer that was for sure. He was a bloody opportunist and a chancer.

"Can I say bye?" Luke asked forwardly, taking Teddy before Ana could think of an excuse not to let him hold the little Grey, "Buh-bye Tedmeister," Luke smiled and then handed Ted straight to Christian once more before Ana could wrap her coils around their son again.

"Let me know you arrived okay," Christian insisted, carrying Teddy as he followed Luke and Ana to the door where Elliot had just walked in, "Let your hair down with Kate, baby."

.

.

 **An hour later…**

.

"I can't believe Ana," Christian growled as Elliot sat beside him with a crate of beers, "It's like she doesn't trust me with our son. You should have seen how she was before you guys arrived. I feel like she doesn't trust me."

"It's almost like she knows you," Elliot teased, wincing when he rightfully got thumped, "Hey! Not in front of Teddy. Kids learn violence from their parents."

"Do they?" Christian suddenly panicked; he was always spanking Ana's ass in front of their son. Nothing overly sexual, just a reminder that she was his. Was Teddy watching and retaining his father's actions? Would Teddy grow up spanking women? Would he grow up hitting women? Oh God, what if he did and it would all be Christian's fault?

"How the fuck should I know?" Elliot laughed, "It just sounded smart. Want a beer?"

"I can't drink," Christian grumbled, "Not even one. She'll know. She'll probably want hourly breathalysers alongside pictures of Teddy,"

"This is ridiculous," Elliot whined, "I'm losing my drinking buddy. You've swapped beer for shitty diapers the minute you met Ana. Honestly bro, I told mom that you were about to become a total square….or at least more square than you already were, you weird fucker."

"Hey, language," Christian growled, "If he's parroting me punching you, he'll be listening to you swearing and it'll be my bum Ana burns."

"…bum?" Elliot snorted and pointed at Ted, "A bum is what he's got. You've got an ass."

"What do you mean now?" Christian huffed, letting Ted wrap his entire hand around just one of Christian's fingers, melting his heart.

"Well, babies have bums and adults have asses," Elliot explained, tipping back his beer, "Like, Teddy's got a willy or a winky. He doesn't have a cock."

Christian made a face at that, looking down at his son. Fuck, his brother was making sense and that was scary; Elliot never made sense. Logic was never his greatest skill.

"Sometimes I think you're stupid…but sometimes you make sense. In your own weird way," Christian laughed, standing up when Teddy began to wriggle, placing him in his weird hammock looking baby bouncer. He stretched and watched his daddy and uncle a little but his eyes were starting to droop. It was almost nap time, after all, and then he'd hopefully be up for his last bottle till the graveyard shift.

"What's it feel like having one of those?" Elliot asked, pointing at Teddy as Christian sat back down on the sofa and picked up the xBox controller, "A kid I mean."

"It's weird," Christian admitted with a chuckle, "You end up doing things you'd never thought about before. When you have kids there's things you expect to do; sleepless nights, baby voices, getting thrown up on. But it's the little things you realise you have to do like his washing."

"As if you do Teddy's washing," Elliot scoffed, "You've got Gail."

"…true but still, the sentiment is there," Christian sighed, "Well okay, another example; shit. When there's a shit explosion and you have to clean up his back, his ass cheeks, his balls and willy, his thighs…any possible expanse of skin gets shit on it. But you're actually okay cleaning it up? It's weird. You just…get on with it and make funny faces to keep him amused while you're doing it. It's so natural."

"…he shit up his back?" Elliot echoed, completely ignoring the innate fatherly feeling Christian had just explained that he'd experienced. Of course Elliot would gag at the idea of cleaning up shit.

"Yeah, I don't know what he was doing to let that happen," Christian shrugged, watching Teddy drifting off to sleep. He looked at his Rolex and frowned, "Ana said Taylor was going to be spying on us. I'm surprised he's not come through yet."

Speaking of the devil, the security door opened and both Elliot and Christian looked up in shock; Taylor was drunk and neither Christian nor Elliot had expected that.

He stumbled out of the security office door, the room connecting the Grey's home to the Taylor's cottage, and fell face forward onto the Persian rug with an almighty BANG which frightened Teddy and made him begin to cry.

"Taylor?" Elliot laughed and stood, helping the man up and holding him steady. He turned to Christian then with a playful smirk, "Dude, you're bodyguard's smashed!"

"N'no am not," Jason attempted and Christian could hear the slur in his words. He cocked an eyebrow as Taylor swayed unsteadily on his feet, looking from Elliot to Christian to baby Teddy who was now crying in his father's arms, "Fuuuuuuuuck." He slurred under his breath.

"Want a beer? Christian's being a bore tonight," Elliot offered, leading the big bear towards the living room seating area, guiding him around the futon.

"Yess'ssir," Taylor saluted Elliot before dropping his fat ass down on the sofa right in front of the television, "I'm babysitting you, babysitting Teddy," he slurred, looking confused at his own sentence as he was handed another beer, "I'm off the clock. Ryan is in the office workin'. This is a favour to Ana."

"You're drunk," Christian frowned, ignoring his casual use of 'Ana' instead of 'Mrs Grey' like Christian preferred, "Really drunk."

"I'm not drunk; it's my birthday," Taylor pointed out despite stinking of alcohol and working seriously hard to annunciate his every word, "Gail's at Church or Temple or wherever she goes. I dunno," he added and swung back the bottle.

"Birthday sex for the big T tongiht," Elliot winked as he sat down on the arm chair, cracking open his next beer, "Going up the dirt track tonight, big guy?"

"I wish," Jason huffed, "She's re-found her faith. Dunno what they say about Sodomy; funnily enough it's not on their leaflets. Fucking shit, man. I even ate Kosher bacon rolls this morning for a birthday breakfast."

"Kosher _bacon_?" Christian questioned sceptically, looking at the massive man.

"Yeah; she used turkey or some shit. It sucked," Jason growled, drinking his beer as if he was washing the memory of that taste away, "So I'm getting drunk in spite of her. I'm rebelling. I'm Luke Skywalker-ing this shit," he cheered and proceeded to down the remainder of his beer, much to Elliot's delight.

"You do realise drinking is allowed in Judaism?" Christian frowned and then laughed at Jason's puzzled expression.

"Huh? I thought drinking and smoking were illegal?" Jason frowned.

"That's Mormonism, you tit," Christian laughed loudly, unsettling Teddy again with a start, "Shuuuush," he cooed his son, smirking like mad at Jason's blunder.

"Don't you follow religion?" Elliot teased, handing him another beer, "I thought you were a clever guy?"

"When I was a toddler my grandpa raised us in his church," Jason said with a glare, looking at Elliot directly, "I went to military boarding school and he became a Grand Wizard or some shit, I dunno. All I know is he liked burning crosses and I decided I didn't want anything to do with religion."

"Wait, you were raised KKK?" Elliot gasped and Christian wanted to kick him; Jason had disclosed his family history to Christian the minute Christian's company became of media interest. He'd been paranoid that his own childhood upbringing would affect his employment, which was when Christian had revealed to Jason some of the horrors he'd experienced as a child too.

Elliot was still snickering but Jason ignored him and drunk his beer. Christian just rolled his eyes and looked down at his baby son, "Hello baby boy," he cooed and turned his back on the two drunks, "It's okay. Daddy's sorry he was loud and scared you. It's okay."

Teddy's face scrunched up and he wriggled and arched his back in protest, his little hand slapping Christian lightly. He was tired and cranky since Jason's faceplant woke him up prematurely. Christian could only hope that that wouldn't affect him getting to sleep later tonight.

"Come on buddy," Christian sighed, bouncing him carefully in his arms, "It's okay."

Of course, to Teddy, it was not okay and he let out a stinker of a cry which seemed to go on.

And on.

And on.

And on.

Christian tried bouncing him.

Christian tried rubbing his back.

Christian tried his pacifier.

Christian tried his bottle.

Nothing seemed to calm Teddy's crying down and it was starting to grate on everyone's nerves.

"Christian, what the hell's up with him?" Elliot complained, playing Taylor on Call of Duty. Even drunk and with a baby crying for fifteen minutes consecutively in the background, the former Marine seemed to be whipping Elliot's ass.

"I'd put him down for a nap but Taylor woke him when he fell," Christian complained with a sharp tone, becoming stressed as his red faced baby boy continued to weep, "Come on now, Teddy, shuuuuush, you're being silly. Daddy's here..."

"Oh for fuck sake," Jason growled and crawled over the top of the sofa like some sort of World War One Trench Soldier, deciding it was a safer option for him to get off the sofa than drunkenly squeezing past the coffee table, "I'm always fixing things for you cunts," he grumped, staggering away upstairs momentarily, missing a few steps and stumbling along the way.

Christian looked towards Elliot sceptically, both men hearing Jason stomping around and knocking into things as he tried to do…whatever the hell it was he was doing. Teddy continued to whine and gasp in Christian's arms, his little face rosy red from crying. Maybe he was teething? Christian wasn't sure, opening his little mouth and having a feel of his gums. They felt hard so maybe that was what was bothering Teddy? Maybe he should call mom or dad to find out how to tell if a baby was teething early or something. What if Teddy was sick though? Shit, Christian felt himself starting to panic which probably wasn't helping his efforts to calm his boy down. What if Teddy was seriously ill and in serious pain and Christian couldn't tell why? Ana would know. Goddamn it, why had Ana left?!

Eventually Jason managed to descend the stairwell, carrying one of Ana's bras in his hand.

Ana's bra.

 _What the fuck?!_

Christian saw red at the sight of Ana's dark green lacy bra in another man's bear paws. Who the fuck did Jason think he was pulling that out of Christian's wife's drawer? Fired. He was so fucking fired. _I mean, sure_ , Christian thought, he'd had Taylor buy Ana underwear in the past. But this was different. It was a complete violation of Ana's beloved privacy. How dare he go into Ana's drawers-

"I took this outta your wash basket," Jason admitted with a drunken smile, holding it out in front of him. He didn't seem to realise how fucked off Christian was, the businessman's heckles bristling at the image of Jason in ownership of Ana's underwear.

And he'd picked it up from their _**WASH BASKET**_?!

Christian was about to go thermonuclear but stopped as Taylor opened Teddy's clenched fists and encouraged him to grab his mother's bra. He cried loudly…then his cries became mere whimpers as he began to hold the bra up to his mouth to chew it.

And then there was silence.

"How…how the hell did you do that?" Christian gasped, looking at his son sniffing and chewing the cup with his gums.

"He's never been away from mom this long before," Taylor said, sounding a little more sober as he made his way back to the couch, "As much as you think he loves and knows you; he loves and knows Ana more. She's got the milk and smells, she's his mommy. You could be a taxi driver for all Ted knows. Or worse; you could be Elliot."

"Hey!"

"Well it's true," Jason shrugged, picking up his controller again and unpausing his and Elliot's game, "Ana's got the tits. Babies like the tits. So give him a bra to play with that she's worn recently and still has her scent. Easy."

"Taylor's right; I have a pair of Kate's panties for when she's away for the same reason," Elliot joked with a snicker, hi-fiving Jason who laughed.

Christian rolled his eyes at his brother's disgusting sense of humour and then smiled down at his son again now that he'd stopped crying. What a miracle. And he was laughing too behind the bra cup in his mouth; his previous screaming session all but forgotten apparently.

"Ted's going to be a boob man," Christian said with an element of pride, shaking his head and looking over at his brother and bodyguard, "Did you hear me guys?"

"Yeah yeah yeah," Elliot mumbled, eyes never leaving their game, "Shit, Taylor; you camping fucker. You just snipered me in the head!"

"If you were in my Battalion I'd do the same in a real life setting," Jason smirked, picking up a beer whilst he waited for Elliot's character to respond, neither man caring to look at Teddy which annoyed Christian. How could their game be more interesting that Christian's son? Didn't they understand how much of a little genius Teddy was already? That he was absolutely 100% the most beautiful baby in the world? Blindsided pricks.

"Look at him, Elliot," Christian ordered, walking in front of the large television and holding out his baby, "Look how cute he is."

"In a minute," Elliot huffed, straining to see around the proud father, "I'm about to shoot Taylor up the asshole for being a camping bitch,"

"Boo hoo," Jason mumbled with a sarcastic pout.

"Fuck of, Tay-Tay," Elliot growled.

"He's smiling," Christian grinned, trying to angle Teddy in a way which would allow the two men on the sofa to see how adorable his baby boy was sucking away on a bra, "Look, Boys; isn't he just the most beautiful baby? Can you stop playing your game for one minute and look, Ellio- oh Fuck!"

Teddy decided, in that moment whilst being shown off to his uncles, to stretch and wriggle, rolling out of Christian's grasp and falling towards the ground.

Taylor drunkenly lunged forward on instinct, knocking over the beer bottles on the coffee table in an attempt to catch Ted before he hit the ground.

Elliot shouted in shock and did the same a second behind Taylor, missing Teddy's foot by a millimetre.

Christian could do nothing but watch in shock as his whole fucking miserable life flashed before his eyes. He'd no idea how he'd managed to let go of his hold on his son, no idea that he'd been holding Teddy that loosely or that Teddy would willingly wriggle for freedom.

As the baby landed with a thud on the shag rug, all three men looked on in complete and utter disbelief. An eerie silence befell the room, Teddy's betrayed little grey eyes looking up at his father in complete and utter shock.

"...you dropped him." Elliot said finally, Christian staring down at Teddy in complete shock, frozen with fear. Teddy was silent as well for what felt like an eternity, looking up at his father confused before letting out a piercing scream.

"Oh my go-" Christian started but Taylor interrupted him.

"Well pick him up, then!" Jason shouted, snapping Christian out of his daze and causing the man to jump to it, scooping Teddy up and squeezing him like a boa constrictor.

"Teddy, I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry," Christian rambled quickly, tears in his eyes as Teddy screamed.

Oh my god.

Oh my God.

Oh my fucking God he'd dropped his son!

Turning to his drunk bodyguard, Christian spoke frantically, "What do I do?! What do I do?! I need to call Ana. That's what I need to do. I need to call Ana-"

"NO!" Both Jason and Elliot yelled in unison, their hands going up to emphasise that that was not the correct course of ation.

"You _do not_ tell your wife," Elliot insisted harshly, pointing at Christian with a furious expression, "Never. She'll divorce you if she doesn't kill you first. If she doesn't murder you then you'll never have sex again cause she'll chop your dick clean off. Honestly, man, Mom's and sons, Bro. Their relationship is, like, freakish. Remember when Carrick accidently hit me and him and mom didn't talk for weeks? Same thing here, man. You can't tell Ana!"

"But, what if he's hurt?" Christian panicked, totally out of control in this situation which was freaking him out all the more. He had no idea what the right thing to do was apart from cradle his heartbroken son to his chest and pray that he would be forgiven.

"Never, ever, EVER tell your wife anything," Jason confirmed, though Christian questioned his sobriety and ability to give advice, "Ana'll fuck you up the ass if you're lucky. Honestly, Christian, from one father to another; never let you wife know you dropped the baby."

"Have you ever dropped Sophie?" Christian asked hopefully. Taylor was a good few inches taller than himself and Sophie was incredibly bright. If Taylor had dropped Sophie before then maybe he was right and Teddy would be fine?

"Yeah I dropped her once. The Seahawks won and I forgot she was in my lap and I jumped up...and so did she."

"What happened?" Elliot laughed loudly whilst Teddy continued to weep against Christian's chest.

"I called Sawyer; he's her God Father; he told me not to panic or tell Dolly. So obviously I panicked and told my ex everything," Jason explained and then sighed, his hand reaching to the back of his skull where Christian knew he had a thin scar where he never seemed to have hair, "So my Dolly hit a dinner plate over my head."

Elliot sprayed out his mouthful of beer, "That's a bit drastic," he whistled then pointed his beer bottle at Christian, "But there you go; Ana doesn't find out. Taylor's right; it's probably nothing. He'll maybe be a little grumpy and bruised but he's not gonna die. Remember that time I threw baby Mia on the floor?"

"And remember how pissed off mom was when she found out Carrick hadn't told her?" Christian snapped, bouncing his son. Whereas Christian had relished in having a baby sister and officially becoming a Big Boy, Elliot had caused riots and threw tantrums galore. He'd deliberately picked her up out of her baby walker and dropped her on the floor because she'd been getting in the way of the television and interrupting his games.

"Guys...," Christian moaned, looking down at Teddy. He'd stopped the painful wailing but he was still crying, his face bright red and cheeks wet with tears.

 _Oh poor baby, what have I done?_

"I need to take him to the hospital," Christian insisted, then added quickly when Elliot went to protest, "What if he's really hurt? Fuck, mom can't find out though. Shit, what do I do?!"

"Gail," Elliot said, clicking his fingers, "Gail's a woman. She'll know what to do."

Christian looked hopefully at Jason who shrugged, "He's right; Gail will know what to do and she wont tell Ana."

"Okay, okay," Christian mumbled, pulling his cell from out his back pocket. His hands were shaking so badly that he was glad when Elliot manned the fuck up and came and took Teddy out of Christian's arms, "Right, okay okay, Gail. It's ringing."

" _Mr Grey_?"

"Gail! Gail, help I dropped Teddy on the floor by accident and I don't know what to do," Christian blurted, "He's crying but I don't know if his head's bleeding or anything."

" _Okay, right_ ," Gail said and Christian could hear her walking away from a crowd of gossipers in the background, " _Please take a breath Mr Grey. How high has he been dropped_?"

"I-I-I'd say maybe around my midriff? I was holding him weird to show Taylor and Elliot how cute he was being but he wriggled and I lost my hold and he fell on the shag rug," Christian gasped, watching as Elliot somehow managed to get Teddy to calm down and focus on his toys, "He was crying but now he's playing with a toy."

" _If he started crying, that's a good sign. Especially if he's playing now,_ " Gail said firmly, " _I'd call the paediatrician though, Mr Grey. It's a common thing, don't worry yourself. I believe you; it was an accident. Go call Teddy's Paediatrician if it'll put your mind at ease though_."

"I don't want Ana knowing," Christian pressed, "This is the first time she'd left me with Teddy and I dropped him, Gail. I dropped him!" he croaked, feeling like a monster. How could he, of all people, harm a child?

" _Call the paediatrician_ ," Gail insisted, " _And then let me know what they say. I'm heading home now anyway so I'll be there to help anyway I can_. _He's probably fine and Ana will never know either way, but it's better to be absolutely sure he's fine._ "

"Thanks, Gail," Christian said firmly, hanging up and looking at Taylor who'd already began to call Ted's paediatrician for Christian, "Gail thinks he's fine but she thinks we should call Ted's Paediatrician in case we need to take him into the hospital."

"I bet my dick she'll tell you that Ted's fine," Jason insisted, "Because he is. The way he fell too; you didn't drop him on his head. A bit of bruising I reckon. What I did to Sophie was way worse."

"I know but the 'what if' is driving me crazy," Christian replied, holding the phone to his ear, "What if he hates me, Taylor?"

"Christian…he's a baby. He's probably already forgotten what just happened," Taylor grumbled, continuing to swig his beer.

"Either that or you've given him amnesia," Elliot joked.

Christian shot his brother the dirtiest of looks, furious that Elliot would even joke about his son having amnesia when Christian was already completely freaked out.

"Fuck. You." Christian snarled then jumped when he heard a voice at the other end of the phone, "Oh, no, not you Doctor. Sorry, This is Christian Grey, Theodore's father? I'm calling to ask you something…"

.

.

 **An hour later,**

 **Just arriving at Ray's place,**

 **Portland,**

 **Oregon,**

.

"Daddy, I'm just going to go check up on Teddy and Christian," Ana announced, having hoped that Christian would have sent her a photo of Teddy settled like he'd promised her.

"You should give that man of yours some credit, Ana," Ray called through to her, carrying a tray of drinks for himself, Sawyer, Ana and Kate, "It's not like he's going to drop the baby, Darling."

"I know, I know," Ana sighed, shaking her head, "I'm just worried."

"Plus he's got Elliot with him," Kate started, and then paused, "And Taylor's watching them."

Thank God Taylor was with them; it calmed Ana instantly to know that the level headed Marine was there to keep Christian and Elliot in check. Elliot was a bad influence on Ana's husband, he'd a knack for getting Christian in to trouble. It was like it was Elliot's favourite hobby or something; he was fiercely loyal to Christian….but he also thought it was funny getting the man blind drunk and pushing him off The Grace when they went fishing.

Taylor would be the sober one in the room, Ana was sure. He'd keep the nonsense minimal and he was an experienced father; he'd be able to help Christian out.

"Should I call?" Ana questioned, running her hand through her hair and chewing her lip. She looked at Kate and Ray for advice, "I don't want to patronise Christian but I just have this knot in my stomach."

"Well, you're down here to relax, Ana," Kate reminded her, "If you can't relax then you should call in. You can make it sound like you're just calling Christian to let him know you've arrived safely."

"I don't want to irritate Christian though," Ana sighed, "I don't want him to think I'm spying on him or that I doubt he's capable of looking after Teddy alone."

"Baby girl," Ray chuckled, parking his butt on the small sofa next to Sawyer, "This is the first time you've been 'away' away from Ted. It's going to be hard. It's not like you've just nipped to the shops. I'm sure Christian will understand."

"You're right," Ana nodded, pulling her phone from out of her pocket, "He said he'd text me every hour until Teddy settled for bed and he's not done that yet."

"Exactly, Steel. Go kick his ass," Kate smirked, "Right Sawyer-Boy?"

Luke pulled his eyes from the Ice Hockey and studied Kate with a boyish smirk before looking at Ana, "Go for it. Or better yet, why don't you contact Taylor? That way you're updating him on where we are. I know he's technically not working and you should really just call in to Ryan but still, call Taylor."

"Okay, okay, I'm calling," Ana nodded, sitting down beside Kate and picking up her cup of tea. It hit the spot perfectly and partially helped Ana's nerves settle, "It's ringing."

"… _hello?_ " Elliot answered, shocking Ana instantly; why'd Elliot have Taylor's phone?

"Elliot, where's Taylor?" Ana asked, hearing an echo in the background, as though he were in a bathroom.

" _He's…he's_ ," Elliot started but then stopped talking, the slightest of slurs in his voice as he whispered something to someone, " _Sorry, Ana, he's being sick and just handed me the phone. Can I help?_ "

"He's not got something contagious, does he? Teddy's too young to catch a sickness bug," Ana insisted worriedly even though that was utter bullshit and she knew it; her son was a sturdy little man. She just didn't want him catching a virus while she wasn't even in the same state as he was.

" _No it's definitely not contagious_ ," Elliot laughed and Ana could just tell by the man's tone of voice that there was a high possibility that Elliot was at fault for whatever reason Taylor was vomiting, " _He's okay. I'm rubbing his back and holding his hair for him._ "

" _Fuck off, poof,_ " Ana heard Jason in the background and then grimaced at the sound of sick hitting the water in the toilet bowl. Disgusting.

"Where's Christian?" Ana frowned, "Is Teddy okay?"

" _Christian?_ " Elliot said, " _Good question. Heeeeee's he's with mom right now. Ted too._ "

"Isn't Grace working?" Ana pressed, her suspicions growing along with her confusion, "I asked her to take Teddy originally and she'd said she was too busy to take him."

" _Yeah, um, mom lied_ ," Elliot admitted, " _We're all at hers right now. I think she wanted to spend the night with Carrick, you know? Without a baby to interrupt the bow-chicka-wow-wow._ "

Ana's jaw dropped; Grace had lied to her?

"She just had to say if she had plans and couldn't baby sit for me," Ana gasped, feeling incredibly hurt; Grace was like a mother to Ana.

" _Well you know, you're kinda pushy sometimes_ ," Elliot explained, " _You know, with Teddy. I think she just felt like you were always using her as a baby sitter._ "

"Oh god. Am I really that bad?" Ana asked her brother in law honestly, utterly flabbergasted, "I mean, I just assumed she'd want to spend time with her grandson. You can all say 'no' when I ask, there's reason to feel like you can't. I can always ask Gail and Taylor too. I just assumed you guys didn't mind."

" _Oh I don't mind_ ," Elliot continued, " _I love the kid. He's a sturdy little bastard, even if he's plagued with his father's ugly thick skull_ ," he laughed, " _Come on, Tay-Tay, get it up_."

"I'll leave you guys to it," Ana said, shaking her head when Kate mouthed 'what' towards her, "Will you tell Christian I got here okay? I text him but I don't think he's looked at his phone."

" _Of course, Sis_ ," Elliot said and Ana could hear the smile in his voice, " _Tell Kate I'm missing her. I think Tay-Tay's missing Sawyer."_

" _Fuck off!_ " Taylor shouted and then burped, making Ana's own stomach slosh a little so she hung up quickly.

"Is everything okay?" Kate frowned, staring at Ana curiously. Sawyer and Ray were also watching, one of Sawyer's bushy black eyebrows lifted.

"Yeah, yeah, they're at Grace's," Ana said with a brave face, "Turns out Grace was off tonight, she just lied so that she didn't have to take Teddy. I'm seriously hurt."

"What a bitch!" Kate exclaimed, and the two women delved headfirst into a bitchy conversation which saw Ray and Sawyer tune out and watch the hockey.

.

.

 **Seattle Children's Hospital,**

 **Leaving Dr Fischer's office,**

 **Seattle,**

 **Washington,**

.

"He's fine," Christian said, walking out of Teddy's Paediatric doctor's room, Teddy sleeping soundly in his travel seat.

Christian looked so exhausted that it broke Gail's heart a little. The poor father was still incredibly guilt ridden, his jaw stubbly and his normally gorgeous ruffled hair greasy and a mess from his stressed hands constantly running through it. He'd aged in the last few hours, Gail was positive, and she couldn't help but feel absolutely horrible for him.

"Ryan's gone round for the car," she told the poor man, extending her hand to offer to take Teddy before Christian collapsed with relief and exhaustion. He didn't accept the offer though, shaking his head and holding onto the travel seat all the more tighter.

"Thank you for coming, Gail," Christian sighed, spotting Elliot and the drunken Taylor exiting the men's room together. Christian had been terrified that Teddy was dying or had suffered severe brain damage or something just as bad so he'd insisted the two men come along as witnesses that it had all been an accident; that Christian hadn't deliberately harmed his son. Gail believed him though; one look in the businessman's sorry grey eyes and it was absolutely apparent how torn up he was.

He'd told Gail how he'd seen enough episodes of CSI and Grey's Anatomy to give him the absolute fear that the hospital would call Child Services and take his son away from him that he'd needed his two inebriated witnesses with him in the hospital.

Gail turned and glared at her drunken husband, the man all kinds of grey and green as he stood on wobbling legs. Elliot was really no better but he seemed to handle his drink better than Taylor did. She couldn't believe her husband had gotten drunk alone on his birthday.

He'd been huffy when she'd reminded him that she was going to Temple. He was absolutely against religion and they'd had a massive argument about it before she'd told him to, quite frankly, 'bugger off'. She was shocked by how drunk he'd gotten so quickly and when he sobered up he could bet his ass she was telling him straight that she was unimpressed.

"Teddy's totally fine," Christian told both Elliot and Taylor, "There's no reason to panic. We've just got to keep an eye on him tonight and if he gets sick suddenly in the next twenty four hours, come straight back through. But they think he's okay."

"Good," Taylor said, pressing his back against the wall to keep himself upright and away from Gail's angry expression, "Good."

"Ana called by the way," Elliot told them as he took hold of Jason and walked forwards with his brother and Gail towards the exit, "Don't panic, I told her a white lie."

"A white lie?" Christian echoed, "Please, please, please tell me you never told her we were in the hospital."

"Not technically. I told her we were at mom's," Elliot chuckled, "It's up to Ana if she thinks it's mom's house or mom's place of work."

"And she didn't asked what was happening or what Ted and I were up to?" Christian frowned, waving when he spotted Boy Scout Ryan in the Audi Q7. Ryan parked and opened the doors ready for Christian to fit Teddy in safely.

"No, don't worry," Elliot promised, "Trust me, little brother. I know how women work. I know how to distract them. I know how their minds work, right, Gail?"

"Of course, Mr Grey," Gail said sarcastically, staring at Elliot with a smirk; he was so arrogant and full of himself that she really questioned if he was being serious or not, "It's your boyish charm. You certainly know what women want."

Elliot winked and blew her a playful kiss, letting go of Jason and linking arms with Gail instead.

"Hey," Jason slurred, waving his arms out, "What are you doin'?"

"I don't think Teddy's going to be alone with a sore head tomorrow," Christian joked, making Gail and Elliot and even Ryan laugh as Jason tripped and whacked his own head on the floor.


End file.
